


My Time Rebuilding Portia

by traswxyz



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Comedy, Cross Over, F/M, Female original character - Freeform, Fluff, Flying pigs, Friendship, Horror, Humor, Plot Twist, Pranks, Romance, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Social problems, Supernatural - Freeform, Surprise Relationship, Torture, Trauma, Trigger Warnings, multiple view points, second builder, surprise, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 62
Words: 247,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traswxyz/pseuds/traswxyz
Summary: A new builder arrives in Portia after the first builder leaves unexpectedly; the town is in state of economical and social turmoil. In a series of events, the new builder must assist the residents in rebuilding their lives and make a new life for herself.This is my first My Time at Portia fanfiction; I'm very excited to share something that I've been working on for more than two months! I am leaving the final pairing a surprise, because as I'm writing this, it's kind of a surprise for me too. I haven't decided who she's going to be with at the end.I've been reading a lot of fanfictions on this site and I'd like to say that all of them have influenced me and my writing! So much of the writing on here has inspired me to write my own and I greatly appreciate all of those who write in this fandom! You have helped my creativity after being a slump for another fanfiction for several months. This is a cross over of different things they are minor/major and I will be leaving it a surprise!This will be a long fanfiction; there will be chapters with trigger warnings with a option to go to the end that will identify what they are and what happens.
Relationships: Builder/???, Female builder/??, Female oc/??, Martha/Paulie, OC/????
Comments: 78
Kudos: 21





	1. To Begin

“Welcome to Portia! We can see it from this distance now!” The man who stood next to the controls shouted. Wuwa grinned brightly at the short black-haired woman near the front of the boat. She wore a solemn expression, speaking a quiet reply,

“Hopefully there won’t be any drama there.” She sighed loudly as Wuwa replied with a shy grin.

“Well, it’s a small town so rumors do spread fast but most people aren’t too quick to gossip. They’re very opened minded. Ah- and just as a precaution only my brothers, the mayor and myself know about your reasons for moving here and what your name is. What did you want to be called by the way? I know you were adamant on a name change, has anything come to mind?” The woman fell silent, and for a moment it seemed that thought lingered far longer than what was comfortable for Wuwa. She suddenly grinned,

“Kartoffel. I like the sound of it.” Wuwa continued to have a worried look on his face,

“But… that’s obviously a fake name…”

“Well, why lie about it? If they find out my actual name later, big deal, they’ll know that my new name is obviously a fake. Less of a surprise but still a secret.” Wuwa let out an exasperated sigh,

“Well if you say so.”

“Oh! My nickname can be like Kart or Art. Those sound super cool.” She shot the short man a glance before continuing, “I do appreciate what you’re doing for me. I wouldn’t be here without you or your brothers. It was awfully kind of the mayor to take me in, but after this I hope I don’t impose on you like I have today.” The man waved his hand.

“It’s no big deal. It’s our job, and it’s people like you that we exist. We need to exist. But enough talk about that, we’re just about to set foot onto the port, yeah? Good luck to you.”

“Good luck to you.” She nodded as the distance closed.

* * *

The growing city-state of Portia was mostly concentrated within a stone wall border. The hills and placement of some of the buildings looked somewhat awkward, but overall it was a warm city sitting at a population of 51 people, now 52. The ruins overshadowing the town almost seemed endless, kissing the sky with their massive height, and the greenery that looked to be eating the grand structures. The beauty of the landscape was breathtaking, and as Kart took in the view, anxiety built in her gut. She had heard of Portia here and there, but never actually took the trip. She shook her head, coming back into focus.

The dirt path leading to Peach plaza was greatly worn, footprints of different shapes, patterns and sizes covered its surface. While walking up a short hill, the path deepened in some parts, almost creating a ditch between a stone wall, dominantly on one side, that followed the path, and the opposing hill. It seemed at one point they were equal in height, but with the frequency of tourists and residents and time, change gave it its current condition. Two fields of wheat stood on either side, looming over the path. Cows could be heard, not seeming so distant at first, but growing quieter as Kartoffel came across a long, somewhat rundown building. 

“Hello! Hello!” Kart turned her head to the left as a man, wearing a blue suit and yellow striped tie, ran towards her. He held several papers tightly to his chest, quickly straightening out his hair and glasses with his other hand as he spoke,

“I do apologize for being late! I lost track of time with work- of course that is no excuse for my unprofessional behavior.” Kartoffel put her hand up.

“No need to apologize.” She flashed a toothy grin. “It happens to the best of us, I understand you’re very busy.” Time to set a personality. They both turned to the building as the man sighed in relief.

“Well, straight to business. My name is Presley, and I am here to show you the workshop you were interested in. The previous owner’s father owned it and with his passing, she inherited it. She was a very gifted builder but after two years, she said she couldn’t do it anymore and left. Within the time that we knew her, she assisted in so many of our projects. And it is very sad that she left so suddenly, many people here unfortunately might not take too well to you buying this shop, should you choose, so I’ll warn you of that. We do need the help though, as she gave us rights to the property, lots of competition for this workshop. Plenty of space to expand with the lease purchase of course. We allow the raising of livestock, and farming. We do hope that whoever purchases this workshop is willing to do commissions for the town in order to assist in our goal of expansion. Of course these are commissions for money, not favors. We don’t deal in exposure here. We currently have four other workshops here, so there is some competition. Our previous number one workshop was the previous owner of this property. Our current number one workshop is Higgins. He’s a bit aggressive, competitive and a work-a-holic, but he is a great worker and makes large contributions to this city. We do ask that everyone tries to get along, and if you have any issues with anyone within the guild, please come to me first. Currently there are no extra rooms within the house but this can be expanded upon for the right price and materials through our local construction company A&G. They’ve built most of the houses here and I’m sure you’ll be working with them very closely. The assembly station and crafting table may also be upgraded as you like. Our current asking price for this place is 5,000 Gols. Do you have any questions?” 

The area was drab, the house looking like it might fall apart at any second. _Someone lived here for two whole years without working on the house itself?_ Kartoffel thought to herself. 5,000 Gols wasn’t that bad of a price for something as small as this and for them being desperate for another builder. It didn’t seem to have anything special about it, and from her point of view, a lot could be done. It almost didn’t seem ideal for blending in, but this was the only house on the market for this cheap of a price. 

“I’ll take it. In fact, I’ll pay you right now for it.” Presley’s face lit up.

“Of course! Let’s do the official paperwork and we can seal the deal! The mayor will be more than pleased. What makes things easier is that, as I understand it, you already have a builder’s license?” Kart nodded as he continued, “good, then we get moving immediately. Let’s get you a commission from the guild office. Please follow me.” Kartoffel followed quickly, Presley leading swiftly ahead of her. Upon reaching their destination, Presley pointed to a bulletin board.

“Everyday you can take one, and only one, commission. You must complete it before you take another. For each one you complete, it will put you in the running for first place in terms of workshops.” Presley gently took one of the commissions off the board. “Here, start with this. It’ll also help you meet new people here. And please sign over here for the deed to the property. Now, tomorrow you should meet with the mayor and decide on a name for your workshop. Think carefully because the mayor greatly dislikes name changes.”

* * *

Kart stood outside of the house unsure of what would be inside. _Could be rats… or bugs… or rats and bugs._ She sighed heavily, quickly opening the door to a room of disrepair. Several of the floorboards were out of place, revealing the base of the house. There were several cracks in most of the walls that needed to be redone. It’s a wonder that the structural integrity of the house was this reliable or had been this reliable. She could feel herself swearing that she possibly jinxed herself in this situation. She would have to start with the walls and then move to the flooring. The bed in the corner looked old and worn, as if it had been there since the house had been built. Kart would have to sleep on the floor tonight before she would be able to purchase a new one. Who knows how many people slept in there, if it was even in good condition, how many bed bugs were hiding in it. Much better and healthier to just get a new one rather than lay on that. Other than that, everything else seemed to not have damage from termites or feral animals. 

She sat cross legged on the floor, looking through a beginner’s carpenter book to find information on how to do wood panel flooring. Knowing fully well they were immediately going to put her to work the next day, she needed to at least learn the basics. _Fake it til you make it_ , she thought to herself as she continued to look through the index. It was going to be a long night with the complex instructions in how to fix flooring. She sighed, closing her eyes in frustration.

* * *

The sun shined brightly as Kartoffel made her way to what she believed Presley called Peach Plaza. Standing tall in the middle was a fountain, water gently pouring out as a tall statue of Peach stood above, pointing towards the west. She stopped to stare into the water for a short while, it was only 7:30, with the Commerce Guild opening at 8:00. She had time to kill. 

“Morning. You must be the new builder.” Kart jumped at the sound of a deep voice, turning to see a dark skinned man, with green hair. 

“Good morning, that I am.” She grinned at the tall man as he replied,

“My name is Remington, part of the Civil Corps here in Portia. I help protect the people here. What’s your name?” 

“Kartoffel.” She replied confidently. 

“Kartoffel?” The man raised a brow after repeating her name. She nodded. The man’s face obviously was thinking about her name a little harder than she thought he would.

“I know, I know. Obviously very different than usual.” Putting her hands up in defense as the man chuckled.

“No… Well, yes. That is different than usual. But that’s not particularly a bad thing.”

“If it deals with me, it’s always a bad thing.” She grinned while the man’s face dropped.

“I’m sorry?” With his face full of confusion, she quickly quipped,

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I’ll get out of your hair.” She waved, turned around and walked to the Commerce Guild again. When she gently peaked over her shoulder, she could still see the confusion etched onto his face. _Oooops._ She thought to herself, holding back a laugh. Upon walking in, Presley and another man stood within the building speaking to one another. 

“Oh the new builder! I do apologize, but I do believe I forgot to catch your name to pass on to the Mayor so that he knows who to expect.” Presley’s apologetic tone grew high pitch as he turned to her with a worried expression. With the sound of Presley’s voice and physical appearances it was almost as if a gear had clicked into place.

“I can’t tell you my name right now cause I forgot the thing. Hold on real quick.” She spoke in a quick manner, before leaving the men with their mouths agape. 

“Wow. She’s quite eccentric isn’t she?” The man next to Presley giggled.

“Professional but a bit odd. I only hope that her work will be better than the last builder’s. She was extraordinary, and yet the weight that was on her shoulders and from what I heard, a certain person, it was just too much. We can’t replace her, but we can certainly try to find someone who is as dedicated to Portia as the last builder.” Presley sighed, “I worry though. It seems to have thrown many people off balance. I don’t think anyone was expecting her to just leave and I’m wondering if selling that workshop was a good idea.” 

“I’m sure what you did is what’s best for Portia. We need all the builders we can get with all of the current projects and ideas that everyone is coming up with. We need to expand and work on Portia together. We’ll do what you said we would do; we ease this person into the commerce guild and get to know people around the town. By the time she learns everyone’s names, people might be more comfortable with the idea of her being in there instead of the previous builder.” The man smiled as Presley continued to look at the floor.

“I’m just worried about dedication. If this person only lasts for a couple months, we might have to rent this out as an expansion for one of the other workshops so that they can help more. I can only imagine what people will say about me for just trying to sell the workshop as quickly as possible without checking someone’s work beforehand.” He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Both of the men’s heads quickly shot up as Kart ran through the door.

“The thing!” In her hands was a small storage box. It was nicely shaped, the grooves were well defined, the bottom was smooth and the hinges were well placed. Presley took it out of her hands, opening it up and closing it to test the ease. There was little effort needed to open the chest but it allowed it to stay open should the need arise. It was well made for someone who said they hadn’t built very much but enough to get a certification.

“Well done! I will see that this is handed to the correct recipient. After today all of your commissions will go straight to the person who ordered it.” Presley walked back to his desk, set down the object before returning to his spot.

“Now then, your name again?”

“It’s Kartoffel.” Both men gave her a blank stare.

“Kartoffel? That’s a bit strange.” Presley stuttered out.

“A bit odd if you ask me. We haven’t met before but my name is Antoine.” The other man reached his hand out, Kart responding with the same gesture and shaking hands.

“Yeah, it is a bit odd, but you know what they say. The stranger, the better.” Antoine’s face scrunched up a bit.

“I don’t think anyone says that.” He replied confused.

“Well… just me then.” She shrugged. Presley’s face lit up again,

“Well, let’s get you to the mayor’s office and a name for your workshop!” He passed by Kartoffel, leading the way to the building next door.

“Ta-da! Now, the mayor should already be inside.”

“Wow, what a distance. Thank you for your help Presley.” She beamed, walking through the doors of the government office. Immediately upon entering, she heard the sound of shuffling to the far left of the room.

“Oh hello! You must be the new builder. My name is Gale, I am the mayor here. It is a pleasure to meet you, as I heard it you came in yesterday?” They shook hands as Kart replied,

“My name is Kartoffel, and yes I did. Came in quite late but I’m up and ready to go.” Gale had a small smile on his face as he asked,

“Kartoffel?” 

“Yes?”

“That’s the name you decided on?” Kart blinked curiously.

“I thought if it was obviously fake then it would be less of surprise later when people do learn my name _if_ they learn my name.” Gale’s small smile remained as she continued, “I also can’t tell them my name anyways so might as well as make it fun.” She shrugged as Gale replied,

“I understand that, but it’s a bit abnormal even for Portia.”

“Well, let’s roll with it. Anyways, the name of my shop?”

“Oh yes, what did you want to name it?” Gale’s grin returned as Kart looked away to think.

“Tooter Toots.” She quietly stated, still looking away.

“You really are going to stand out. I’d like to recommend a different name.”

“What are you, my mom? What name could possibly be better than that?” From the corner of her eye, she stared at Gale who was now nervously trying to think of a new name.

“Ho-How about something like- uh- like…” Gale trailed off as she shrugged.

“You’ll have to convince me with a way better name than what I just said.”

“I thought you didn’t want to stand out? This type of eccentricity is off the charts. You stick out like a sore thumb. Maybe choose something tamer. Your name already has caught some odd attention.” Gale stated, anxiety etched on his face. Kart pouted. 

“I didn’t want to stand out in other ways, this is totally fine. I mean what are the names of the other workshops?” 

“Higgin’s Workshop, Allen Carter Works, Toothfairy Factory and Neighbor Wang’s.” He replied plainly.

“Really? And mine is the most eccentric? Toothfairy Factory sticks out far more than mine does! And I can think of a hundred more worst names for a workshop. Tooter Toots is the best option.” She shrugged as Gale put his hands up.

“Fine, I don’t even want to think about what other possible horrible names you can come up with. Come sign the paperwork.”

* * *

Kart placed a large, somewhat sloppy, painted sign upon the front door of her workshop. She stood back, proudly admiring her work before the sound of a horse trotted behind her.

“That’s interesting. So the new workshop is… Tooter Toots?” The female voice behind her had a somewhat soft yet deep tone to it. Turning around, she was met by a brown horse and a woman sitting atop it. She wore a pilot’s hat, an open jacket and long green pants. As she dismounted the horse, she stood slightly taller than Kart. With a smile on her face, she spoke again,

“The name’s Sam. You must be the new builder.”

“That’s correct Sam. I’m Kartoffel, but you can call me Kart.” Sam raised a brow in her direction.

“Kartoffel?”

“Yes, yes. It’s a true oddity, but an eye catcher. Just like the workshop name! But it just means you won’t forget it.” She snapped her fingers, ending at a point where she was pointing at Sam. Sam’s brow contained to be raised as she asked,

“Okay? But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why have such a… weird name? I don’t think the locals will be jumping to giving a new builder, with such an odd name and a seemingly odd personality, commissions.” Kart placed a finger on her chin, and looked upward.

“I see your point, but who would want to go to the Tooth Fairy Factory? That sounds like a torture chamber.” Sam, taken aback, replied,

“How so?”

“Doesn’t it sound like they are only in the business of harvesting teeth?” 

**You’re coming off too strong, pull back.**

Kart turned her head to Sam, putting her open hands up, even with her shoulders.

“Just kidding. I just thought it sounded good. It was something I used to joke around a lot with a friend and I wanted to just honor that memory of them with the workshop. My name though, I just wanted to be unforgettable. And how can you forget such an odd name that just screams talking point.” Sam’s features relaxed.

“That’s a nice sentiment and also a true one. It does make me want to ask more questions.” 

“See?” Kart turned her attention back to the house. The wood almost seemed to be barely holding it together.

“So it’s not your real name.” Kart paused, before her eyes shifted to Sam. As she replied, she lowered her tone.

“No. No it’s not. But that’s okay. I’m just a woman, trying to start a new life.”

“And Kartoffel was the best name?”

“Yes, as it describes me perfectly. Plain, simple. The only exciting aspect of me, is my name and my workshop. And it should be kept that way. Yeah?” She smiled in Sam’s direction as Sam returned her smile.

“Hey, we all got secrets. Should you need any help, I am here and so are the rest of my team.” Kart fully turned to Sam, questioning,

“Team?”

“Yep, I’m part of the Civil Corps here in Portia. We protect the local population.”

“Oh snap, there are more of you? I met Remington this morning and just thought that maybe it was a one man team. There any more of ya’ll that are hidin’?” Sam chuckled,

“Yes, our captain. You should go introduce yourself though. He’s got short red hair and super tall, so you can’t miss him!” Kart nodded.

“I’ll let you get back to work Kart.” Sam hopped onto the horse, waving as Kart leaned onto her fence. _Guess I’ll have a lot of work to do and people to meet._ She sighed loudly to herself.

* * *

The sun beamed down brightly as Kart walked through the main street of Portia. It was like a tight hallway, with two bridges looming above it, gaps between the buildings to enter a park and a smaller open area home to a flower stall. The flowers that sat next to the table had a range of colors and types. Roses were sitting higher above the others, shading the bouquets of Asterias and wildflowers. Purple hydrangeas sitting comfortable in long, rectangular pots, surrounded tall, circular pots of rainbow flowers. The colors of the flowers melded softly into a blanket of pastel almost like the fields that surrounded the town. They were silky, and waved gently with the wind that would push them into each other. 

“Do you see something that interests you?” A quiet voice came from Kart’s right. Kart cleared her throat as she turned, seeing a young girl with frizzy brown hair, bright pink eyes, and a somewhat relaxed demeanor. 

“They are all very interesting and beautiful flowers. Did you grow them yourself?” 

“Yes I did. I have a garden just over there,” Pointing behind her, continuing “are you the new builder?” The young girl beamed.

“I am. My name is Kartoffel, owner of the workshop Tooter Toots.” The girl laughed.

“Nice to meet you Kartoffel, I’m Alice. I’m the owner of this flower shop. You have such a fun workshop name.” Her smile was infectious as the corner of Kart’s mouth curled upward.

“Isn’t it? A lot of people seem to dislike it.” 

“Do they really?” The girl’s face turned to slight concern.

“Yes. It’s almost as if everyone here is missing something. Oh yes, a sense of humor.” Alice laughed as Kart grinned brightly. 

“Who lacks a sense of humor?” A somewhat tall man stood behind Kart, a long shadow looming above as she turned around. His facial features immediately caught her attention. A strong square chin and rectangular face. His eyes had rather dark bags underneath, with a thin stray hair that dangled in front of his face while the rest seemed to be well kept and groomed above. He wore a green tie that seemed to stand out against his rather plain collared shirt. 

“So you’re the new builder, huh? Well the more competition the better. I took out the last one, and I’ll take you out too. I need the extra space for my workshop as I get more commissions.”

“That tie must be too tight, because you’re acting rather rude to me even though we just met.”

“Why do I have to be nice to my new nemesis? See ya later, loser!” Kart stood with a confused expression as the man walked away laughing.

“I have no clue who that was. Who was that?” Alice sighed.

“That’s Higgins. He’s currently the number one workshop in Portia.”

“Wow, could he be anymore of a… uh…. Meanie?” She awkwardly grinned as Alice laughed.

“You can say jerk. Everybody else knows him as such. He’s a hard worker but he certainly likes to drag people about.” 

“Also, where does he get off calling me his nemesis? Can you even have a one-sided nemesis? You can have a one-sided rivalry but nemesis I think has to be mutual.” Alice shrugged as Kart waved the thought away. “Anyways, I’m off to harass more people. See you around Alice!” Kart wore a big grin, waving at a confused Alice.

“Harass?”

* * *

“So about this bread?” Kart was staring at a woman with rather bright red frizzy hair. The size and fluffiness looked akin to a sheep as Kart continued to ask her question. “What kind is it?” The woman looked at her curiously.

“It’s bread.” Kart’s body was leaning over her counter, hovering over an open cabinet that contained different goods.

“I caught that, but what kind?” The woman shrugged.

“I don’t think I understand what you mean.” Kart stood up straight.

“Okie. Anyways, I didn’t catch your name?” Kart wore an awkward smile as the woman’s features softened and replied,

“I’m Martha. I run this bakery and I have a young boy named Toby.” 

“Martha and Toby. Well I hope we see each other more often, I do like bread to an unhealthy amount.” Martha blinked rapidly as if unsure if she heard what the other woman had said to her. Kart waved her off as Martha’s confusion evaporated as a young boy walked out of the door behind her.

“Ma! I’m off to school!” He stopped short of passing the open stall. “Is something wrong? Did Ms. Lucy say something? I haven’t even gotten to school yet!” His high pitched whine brought Martha back to reality. 

“No, no. I just met the new builder. She seems… curious.” Martha smiled, patting her son on the shoulder, pushing him gently forward towards school.

“Very curious.”

* * *

“I am the strongest man here in Portia.” Paulie lifted his arms up, flexing and grinning as Kart stood in awe.

“Well, then you should also know that I am also strong.” Kart attempted to mimic him, but immediately deflated as Paulie laughed.

“I don’t think so. You have such skinny arms.” Kart puffed out her cheeks and furrowed her brow which caused Paulie to laugh harder. 

“No need to tease the young builder Paulie!” A woman’s voice rang through. To Kart’s right was a young woman with short red hair, smiling gently at her. “You’re going to scare her right off with that attitude.” Kart quit pouting as the woman introduced herself.

“Hi, my name is Carol. I run the clothing shop here in town, my husband, Mars, runs the tool shop. We hope to see you around.” She smiled brightly as Kart returned her smile.

“I’m Kartoffel, but you can call me Kart. I’m the new builder in town, but you seem to already know that.” In a motion of confidence, Kart stood tall and put her hands on her hips. The woman laughed,

“I’m sure you’ll fit in very quickly!” She waved, walking back to her shop, just a short distance away.

* * *

The time spent meeting new people took the entire day. From Petra and Merlin at the Research Center and Albert and Gust at A&G Construction, she had met almost everyone in the town. Most people were friendly, Petra seemed very sweet and interested in research while Dr. Xu and Albert had more of a welcoming aura. Gust seemed to be on the arrogant side, but that was a rock she was willing to break in order to hang out with his pig QQ. QQ was adorable and far friendlier than Gust, the temptation to kidnap him surged through her but decided against it. Phyllis was confident, standing far taller than Kart, but she was just as kind as Dr. Xu in welcoming her. Nora and Lee seemed like gentle and quiet people while Django and Sonia were great contrasts. Everyone seemed to mingle in nicely, bright smiles on their faces and only the kindest of things to say. Except for Higgins. The only person she was wary about was Merlin, who wasn’t very social to begin with, but her focus on her research left some unease in Kartoffel that had her circling back to their conversation. And then back to the only person she hadn’t met. This person in the Civil Corps. A captain at that, well-known and well-liked, although the former she shouldn’t be too surprised. The way some people described varied, but the idea was positive. Everyone had something nice to say about him, but wouldn’t tell her his name. She was back in her workshop, attempting to make a grinder as she fell deep in thought.

* * *

“That new builder seems like she’ll be a big help around her, don’t you think?” Petra smiled gently over at the older scientist who was hovering over her work. 

“Maybe….but… you... can never tell with people. They might quit like the last one. Can’t rely on people who you think matter, but they don’t feel the same way about you. It’s only a matter of time before we get a new builder, with Higgins’ being Higgins’ and Arlo.” Merlin pushed some of her hair out of her face. With all of the frizz due to the weather, it was getting difficult to keep it under control. Petra’s face turned into sympathy, her smile becoming somewhat small as she replied,

“Merlin, I know we had a lot of reliance on the old builder. She was a very good friend but-”

“If she was such a good friend, then she would have at least said goodbye. We’re making big changes in this town and learning more about technology, and she knew that. She agreed to help. Our research has come to halt because they thought their actions wouldn’t have an impact in a place they lived in for what could be considered a short time. Now we have someone who we don’t know if they’re reliable or not. And once we start relying on them, is when we’ll get screwed over and have to rely on our already low funds to help expand our research. Or, I moved back to where I was before. At least then, I can get paid for my work.” Silence fell between the two. Petra unsure what words to say to bring comfort to the older woman, walked away to her own workstation. She thought back on Kartoffel. She was a rather short woman, shorter than her oddly enough. Long black hair, falling down to the middle of her back, that swayed with each step. It looked soft, and it curled around her small frame and the front of her face. What immediately caught her off guard was her eyes. One was a golden brown that glittered as the lights hit it and the other was a bright lapis lazuli blue, akin to ice, that she almost seemed to get lost in. They were beautiful and seemed to glow with warmth and kindness. They were breathtaking, and while she had heard and read about it in books, she never thought she would meet someone who had heterochromia. Her facial features were soft, small dimples on her face that deepened when she smiled. Phyllis and Antoine were as beautiful as the flowers they proclaimed to be or more than so, but Kartoffel was something she couldn’t exactly describe. It almost felt out of place, but Petra couldn’t put her finger on why. Merlin would have probably talked to her more if she had even looked up from her work, but maybe that was also a good thing. Sometimes Merlin could be a bit forgetful when she spoke to people and her treatment. She understood that Merlin could get lost in her work and when she found something, she didn’t think of anything outside of it. So, maybe it was a good thing.

* * *

“Did you meet the new builder?” Sonia excitedly looked between Antoine and Emily.

“She’s my neighbor, so I’ll probably greet her tomorrow.” Emily smiled brightly.

“You should go meet her now, she is like a rare flower. I mean, I’m as beautiful as they come, but she is something else. She’s also a little eccentric if you know what I mean. Her name is certainly… odd.” Antoine smiled sweetly as he ran fingers through his pink hair. 

“She’s obviously uncomfortable giving us her real name.” Sonia sighed. “Maybe we can break her out of that shell really quick.”

“I’ll help with that!” Mei placed her hands on the back of the booth, pushing herself forward between Antoine and Sonia and into the conversation. “If it’s a mystery, I’ll solve it!” Emily laughed uncomfortably.

“I think you should relax a bit Mei. She just got here, being interrogated or investigated about something she’s clearly uncomfortable about might not be a good impression. I don’t want her getting the bad idea about you because you got a little excited. It should happen naturally.” Emily smiled warmly towards Mei who began to pout.

“I know, but it’s driving me crazy that we don’t know who she actually is. What if she’s-”

“Starting rumors again Mei? I thought we talked about this.” Remington’s deep voice had Mei quickly turn her head to face him.

“I’m not starting anything. I’m just curious.” Mei shrugged.

“Your curiosity makes your mouth run a little bit too much. This new builder just got here and it would be best if everyone got to know her at their own pace. I’m sure she’ll open up about her name sooner or later. Starting rumors can cause unrest around the community.” Remington’s confidence rang through his tone as Mei slightly shrank. 

“Sorry Remington. I’ll watch what I say.” 

“Good, thank you Mei.” Remington walked with Sam to the center round table, sitting on one side of her as Gale sat across.

“Well said Remington. I want this new builder, Kartoffel, to be as comfortable as possible. She’s a little eccentric but that’s okay, it’ll brighten the town that much more. Her workshop name is something to be desired, and her sense of humor is a bit odd, but her future contributions to this town is important. To all of those listening now,” Gale spoke loudly as the restaurant fell silent, “I know the previous workshop owner left in a hurry, and it has disrupted Portia in a great way. I know that it will be hard to find someone who is reliable and will assist in Portia’s daily activities and festivals, but anyone who comes to Portia should be given a chance. Even though we are trying to heal from the loss of one friend, we should still open our arms to another. We should be openly giving Kartoffel a chance so that she can have an easier transition. Life comes at us fast and we should act as a team and check in on each other. If anyone would like to raise any concerns with me at any time, please come see me at my office. I have no problems answering any questions you might have.” He nodded, sitting down before someone raised their voice.

“Yeah and what if they left us the same way the previous one did? What then?” Gale turning his head saw that it was Paulie with his arms crossed. Presley stood up slowly,

“Mayor Gale and I have agreed that should this next workshop owner not work out, should she prove not to be reliable or show that she is not invested in Portia and her people, or just suddenly leave, then we will sell the house to one of the local workshop owners who can then expand and do as they please with the property.” People nodded around the restaurant, seemingly pleased with the answer. Presley sat down. He had hoped that the previous workshop owner would be the same as her father. It was wrong for him to assume.

* * *

The next morning, Kartoffel was outside placing the grinder. After her third attempt, she finally got it right. She had spent most of the time getting supplies and attempting to organize her materials. At one point the pile of wood she had fell, trapping her underneath for about ten minutes. She had drawn a line to control how tall she made the stack and made a fence for the pile so that less accidents would occur. Smiling, Kart began to work on copper blades, placing the bars carefully in the machine. 

“Hello neighbor!” A high-pitched female voice sounded behind her. Kart turned to see a young woman, with blond braided hair and big blue eyes. 

“Hello neighbor! I’m Kart, and you are?”

“Emily! I live there on the farm close to McDonald. Sophie’s my grandma!” Kart nodded.

“I don’t think I met McDonald or Sophie, but good to know there are more people I don’t know.”

“Oh, well that’s okay.”

“Hey, can I ask a bit of a weird question? I’m not sure if I’m intruding and I don’t mean to be nosy…”

“I don’t think there’s such a thing as a weird question.” She smiled brightly at Kart.

“Is there a reason why no one says the name of the previous workshop owner? I feel like everyone’s been kind of avoiding it for some reason. Like, it’s just really weird.” Kart laughed uncomfortably. Emily attempted to smile, but couldn’t hold it for long,

“Oh I guess there can be weird questions…”

“Sorry, you don’t have to tell-”

“Do you mind if we go into your house before I tell you? I think telling you in private would be best.” Unsure, Kartoffel opened her front gate, motioned Emily to come in. As they sat down in the house, sitting on some pillows that Kart had, Emily sighed. She looked over at Kart.

“I’m telling you this, because I think you should know. I don’t want people thinking badly of you for asking.”

“I don’t mean to force you. I just thought that out of all the questions I have, I could rip this off like a band-aid. It’s pretty obvious it’s hurt a lot of people and I’d rather get this done and over with, learn where I can improve, understand what’s wrong, rather than question why people are very wary of me. I want to learn my boundaries early on and not step on anyone’s toes.” Emily blinked.

“I… I think everyone would really appreciate that Kart. That’s very mature of you. Some people want to know things for gossip, so I appreciate you wanting to learn to understand people. The previous workshop owner… Linda… she was a sweet woman. She inherited that old workshop from her Pa and she worked quite hard around Portia. She helped build the bridge to Amber Island, which is just that way, if you didn’t know. She helped solve the problem with thieves and a water sewage problem. She was great, she just knew how to use her hands and create beautiful things. She was a great friend to everyone. She would give gifts, say good things about everyone, go out of her way to help strangers. She was fantastic. But… I kind of knew what was going on, and I ain’t gonna say anything about it. But come her second Spring, she just up and left. She didn’t say goodbye and the months leading up to her leaving, she acted completely normal. Nothing seemed different or seemed to stick out. She took commissions all the way up until she left. I was the one who found the note that said she couldn’t do it anymore. She didn’t say what it was. I guess everyone feels bad because she was running around, always asking how we were, I’m not sure how many people asked her how she was. Some people are mad because she dropped huge projects that would have taken a month max, and now will take maybe six months to a year. Usually people are understanding but she had accepted those, just to drop them suddenly. Taking those commissions are like promises, and she dropped them all at the same time, seemingly ruining her reputation in the entire town. The kids don’t really understand, but the shop owners suffered financially. She apparently sold many things to them for weeks at times that seemed somewhat random. After looking through their finances, they realized that she had just been selling things to them, taking money but not buying anything so it was putting them in debt. Albert and Gust also suffered because it took a while to get those large commissions approved. Gust had his designs ready and Albert had deposits down and we were supposed to get a new engineer from what I heard. Unfortunately when she dropped them, they had to redo everything over. The originals were destroyed and the deposits were non-refundable. It really set them back by a lot. I think one of the bad parts for me was that she left her shed, which we had to tear down and set us back, and abandoned her animals. Those poor things would have starved if something happened to the note. It also seemed like her work was going downhill as the soil that she gave Alice, seems to not be fairing well for the plants. She hasn’t been able to grow too many flowers as of late. The entire town talked about this for weeks, just aired out all of their grievances together. The frustration and the hurt. What was worse was that there was nothing we could do for her and we knew nothing. She was being irresponsible, clearly doing a good job in breaking away from us and leaving herself with a bad name. I do know that she didn’t get along with her Pa, and he had a big name within Portia, so maybe she was trying to get back at him, but we will never know. In the end we just silently agreed we wouldn’t say her name. It felt like bad luck after a while. She… she wasn’t the person I… we thought she was.” Emily paused.

“I know this is a lot, but do understand that we don’t have complete ill-will towards her. We’re angry at a mix of things, ourselves for not checking in on her and also maybe putting too much pressure on her. When we found the house completely empty, that hurt the most. Sorry you got left with the messed up state that it’s. But… yeah.” Emily fell silent as Kartoffel took everything in. Everyone was hurting, people she didn’t even know and Linda, who she had never met. 

“I understand.” She placed her hand over Emily’s. “Thank you for telling me. I’m sure it hasn’t been easy. And I’m sure it won’t be easy to accept someone new here. You and everyone else is probably very… insecure. And that’s okay. I’m willing to build everything up from the bottom, up.” Kart grinned. “One step at a time of course, although if I’m allowed to use a bulldoze, I’m gonna.” Emily raised a brow,

“A bulldozer?” 

“Never mind, it was a bad joke. A cow and a cart will do just fine.” Emily looked confused before suddenly laughing.

“You’re funny.” 

“I am the funniest person you will **ever** meet.” Kart wiggled her brows as Emily laughed harder.

**Now you can’t leave.**

“I was hoping to find somewhere to settle down for a long while. I had heard about this place from a couple of people.”

“I never asked, where do you come from?”

“I just came from Lucien.” Kart grinned. 

“Wow, that must be so different from Portia.”

“Oh, it is. But that’s a good thing. I like Portia cause it’s small even though I haven’t even been here for a week. The people seem really nice. I can only hope that they will give me a chance.” The tone became somber again. “Anyways, I should probably get stuff done. I have a copper blade to check out. Three in fact. And I’m probably keepin’ ya from somethin’.”

“Oh no, most definitely not. But I hope to see you around.” Kart smiled.

“Me too.”


	2. ~Distance Related~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter in a very popular captain; a different point of view on a stressful situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second chapter here! I many chapters ready- I'm just posting once every day! Please let know what you think!
> 
> Also I realized a large typo in that I wrote the currency wrong in the first chapter. I believe it is fixed in all of the ones past that. 
> 
> Small warning in this chapter as there is just existential and cringe humor (It's difficult to explain cringe humor but the writing will do it for itself.)
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Arlo stood outside of the Civil Corps building stretching his arms and legs with the other members and Paulie. Sam hopped up and down in anticipation, asking,

“Hey, have you greeted the new builder yet?” Arlo eyed her as he leaned down to tie his laces. 

“No. I haven’t. She’ll come find me, yeah?” 

“Yeah…” Sam grew quiet as she turned to Remington for support. He shook his head gently as Paulie turned around.

“Alright, let’s go for this run.” Together their feet pounded against the stoned ground, almost sounded like horses as they ran towards the Collapsed Wasteland. The doors came in sight as they turned right, heading towards the stairs and down into Central Plaza. Runs like this made Arlo comfortable. No idle talking or attempts. Sam had been interrogating Arlo for weeks until being shot down harshly. _I would rather you call me Captain Arlo again, than ask me that._ The words had rang through all three of them after a heated argument. The previous builder had left, leaving them drowning in complaints. Animals were unattended and had to be moved. Six cows, six hens and two horses, now homeless. The horses put up somewhat of a fight, unsure as to why they were leaving their home. Albert and Gust needed protection because previous investors were furious about them falling through. That reputation is slowly being patched up but Arlo was sure that it was going to take quite a while. The poor shop owners had large amounts of debt that the Civil Corps had been trying to assist on. Gale was trying to find relief for them. The economy was down all at once and it was all because of that builder. With the new builder, Arlo felt restlessness. 

Even though Sam and Remington were talking her up, Arlo didn’t want to meet her and didn’t need to unless it was an emergency. Giving her the cold shoulder would allow him to make better decisions, including not trying to defend her when things go awry. He felt his feet touch the last step of stairs, passing Carol as she did yoga in front of the Wishing Tree. He wished he could just rip it out after everything that happened. He closed his eyes, running around the tree, only opening them again when he felt the familiar turn that was towards Martha’s shop. Martha’s eyes followed them through the plaza and into the street. They had always made the same run everyday, but it felt different somehow. She felt uneasy watching Arlo run, wanting to call out to him, but never having the courage. They didn’t know each other well enough, but maybe later she’d ask how he was. Sam waved to Martha who gently waved back. Sam’s feet felt somewhat heavy trailing behind everyone but it gave her time to think. Arlo knew something she didn’t, and while she wasn’t one to pry, she needed to know what happened to the previous builder. She left everything in a mess and the day before she left, she had spoken to Arlo, but he hadn’t said anything at all. It was what had started the argument in the first place. Sam approached him, Remington came in to support her because everything that was being said was solid. It made sense in both of their minds to question what the builder had said to him, but when he had told them to back off with several other harsh phrases; it made it difficult to get back into the daily grind. Mentioning the new builder was worse. He was captain and yet refused to meet the newest resident of Portia. It didn’t sit right with either or them, and with yet another argument the night before, Arlo’s responses had become shorter and colder. Everyone could tell the tension between Arlo and the others as the uncomfortable atmosphere was beginning to spread. As someone who was very friendly, quick to greet new residents and tourists, and make conversation with locals, it was painful to see him not even bat an eye in their direction. His good mornings became scarce and the feeling of normalcy disappeared. He wouldn’t speak to anyone, not even Nora who hadn’t spoken to Arlo in sometime after he stood her up on the third Wednesday in a row. 

Their path circled Peach Plaza, approaching an inclining path towards Gale’s house. 

“Captain!” He heard the words, but ignored them. He didn’t care for the voice either so he couldn’t exactly tell who it was.

“Arlo!” Sam’s voice rang through his ears as he made the second turn up the inclining path, hitting the third until he was in front of the Mayor’s house.

“Captain!” He continued to run, attempting to tune everything out. 

“Captain!” Remington’s and Sam’s voice rang through with a hint of irritation. They hit the second set of inclines, winding quickly up. Arlo gained speed, passing Paulie who also called out to him.

“Captain!” He continued to ignore the calling voices almost like echoes of one another until Arlo reached the front of the Civil Corps and the Clinic. He turned his head to the others.

“Is there a reason why you felt the need to incessantly call my name while we’re running? Didn’t I put in a no talking policy while we trained?” His brows were furrowed as the other three, huffing and puffing, stopped next to him.

“Some… body was calling… for you…” Sam tried to talk but her heavy breathing broke up the words. 

“And we’re running. We have these policies for a reason! We need to train so that we can stay in shape. Stopping for every single person who calls out to us is only going to slow us down. If you can’t follow policies maybe you should take a break to study them.” His words stung deep, so much that Sam quickly replied,

“I-I’m sorry. Bu-but-”

“No buts! Maybe you should run again and actually follow the rules to learn how they work!”

“No need Captain-head honcho-sir.” The unfamiliar voice forced him to turn his head only to come face to face with what seemed to be a short ghost carrying a small basket. “Just here with the commission, I apologize for not knowing your no talking policy. Had I had known, I wouldn’t have attempted to catch your attention, but I will keep that in mind for the future Captain- head honcho- sir!” The ghost handed him the basket that contained a commission paper, a pen, 3 steel balls and the 3 talismans that he ordered. Taken aback he replied,

“Oh… okay.” Signing the paper quickly, and replacing the talismans when the payment, he asked, “what’s up with the steel balls? Also why are you in that get-up? It’s… weird.”

“They’re not for you. And I had called out to you before, but you closed your eyes so I thought maybe you didn’t want to see me, so I’m wearing this!” The ghost raised its arms up, clapping almost in celebration. The face on the sheet was that of a cat, a curled mouth and three whiskers decorated the front. 

“You looked like you were having a bad day so I thought that maybe seeing my face wouldn’t be the best of answers. That’s okay, I have bad days too!” Arlo remained silent with a perplexed look on his face.

“Kartoffel you didn’t need to do that for his-” Kartoffel put a small hand up, stopping Sam from speaking further.

“There are days where I get so mad at someone that I don’t want to see their stupid face, like that motherfucker Higgins. Did you know he tripped me the other day while I was getting a commission? What a jerk-face. But Captain-head honcho- sir and I don’t know each other, there’s no reason for me to be on his bad side and make a bad impression by not knowing his policies.”

“You are doing both of those things.” Arlo said in a plain tone. 

“Captain!” Remington yelled in an exasperated tone.

“Welp, guess I’ll just go kill myself.”

“Huh?” More voices than what was once there rang through Arlo’s ears. As he turned around, Phyllis and Dr. Xu both stood behind them with their mouths agape. Dr. Xu had a face of horror, as Kartoffel leaned down, grabbing onto the basket. 

“Man, having nubs makes this really hard. These costumes are difficult to use.” Looking around, Kartoffel began to take notice of the horror-stricken faces around her. “Oh, is there something wrong?”

“Yes, there’s something very very wrong. What do you mean kill yourself?” Sam asked in a concerned tone.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Yo, I’m drowning in anxiety and Higgins is gonna beat me to the Commerce Guild so… see ya!” Kartoffel waved her hand.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” All three Civil Corps members moved in front of her, blocking the path.

“Whoa, what? I gotta do a thing, so lemme pass.” 

“Kartoffel that’s a very serious proclamation to make!” Dr. Xu attempted to explain.

“Not sure what you’re referring, but Imma bout to yeet myself off that fuckin’ cliff cause I’m kind of a hurry.” Dr. Xu stuttered in an attempt to answer.

“All I cau-caught was off a cliff so I’m going to assume you’re going to throw yourself off? Please wait, I need to make sure you’re okay!” 

“I should be checking if you’re okay! You seem really distressed. I’ve got just the thing.” Reaching into the basket, she pulled out the three steel balls and began to juggle them. She began to hum a tune unknown to them as she moved all three to one hand, throwing them faster and faster so that they could be in sync. She then moved them back into both hands before catching them in a small pile.

“Ta-da!” She made a dramatic pose, her leg extending out in one direction and both her arms in opposite directions with the balls still in her hands. When their horrified facial expressions failed to change, she quickly dropped the balls back into the basket, picking it up before saying,

“Tough crowd.” She turned on her heels, walking off as Dr. Xu came to his senses.

“Wait!” He ran after her, attempting to talk to her as she walked at her speedy pace. 

“What’s up Dr. Xu?” She watched Dr. Xu try to keep pace.

“I need to make sure you’re okay. Saying you’re going to kill yourself is serious. I’m worried about your mental health!” Xu grabbed her arm tightly, both stopped right in front of the graveyard.

“Dr. Xu.” Her voice was soft, a somewhat somber tone behind it. “I’m quite alright, it’s just a manner of speaking. Please think nothing of it. But I am telling you the truth that I am in a hurry and if I’m late or if that Higgins fucker trips me again, you’re going to get a patient with a serious headache and it won’t be me.” She ended with a huff. Dr. Xu still holding on, replied,

“I need you to promise me, that you won’t hurt yourself. I absolutely- I’m a doctor! I need you to promise me, you won’t hurt yourself.” 

“I promise doc! In fact, as a token of my promise I shall show you a magic trick!” She once again set the basket down, taking a single steel ball out. She cupped the ball, blowing into it. “Okay, now you blow into it.” When he did not immediately follow her lead, she replied, “listen, this is a promise. Now do thing.” He sighed, blowing into the small hole. She blew into it again, seemingly rubbing the ball before she pushed her hand down, flat against the other palm. Dr. Xu looked confused before she moved her hands apart, revealing a bouquet of roses. She pushed it into his hands,

“I promise Dr. Xu.” Dr. Xu, stunned, could only watch as she walked down the winding path back into Peach Plaza.

* * *

Throughout the week, it had been what Kartoffel had explained to Django as a “journey.” He had been watching her and her antics with Arlo in Peach Plaza each day in anticipation. She had learned Arlo’s schedule fairly quickly and was constantly on her toes to ensure that if he came in sight, she would throw a sheet over herself. It was very odd at first, as Arlo had just come through main street as she was passing the statue of Peach. Django had smiled and waved to the group and as he turned to do the same to Kart, he watched her swiftly pull a sheet out of a basket and cover herself, calling out to the Civil Corps with a wave. Sam had attempted to stifle a laugh while Arlo looked at Kart in mild confusion. After the third day, Django found it rather hilarious whenever she would change, brightening up his day just a bit more as there was always a slight panic on her face whenever she would see Arlo. The kids also took to the costume, smiling brightly at her as she passed in it when Arlo was around.

“She’s certainly an odd one, but I can tell she’s trying to respect Arlo’s boundaries. I heard they never even introduced themselves to one another.” Sonia had commented to Antoine while in the Round Table. Antoine replied,

“She’s eccentric to say the least but she is an absolute sweetheart. Just the week she’s been here, she’s been trying to help as much as she can. Respecting the commerce rules by not taking more than what she’s allowed unlike some of the other workshop owners and I heard she’s trying to help Alice out with the lack of flowers. Emily told me Kart’s trying to grow more for her in secret.” Sonia smiled, replying in a lower tone. 

“The other day, Django told me that his sword was getting rusty and that he needed to get a new one, but Higgins is very unreliable and slow. She came out of nowhere the next day with a new bronze sword and handed it to me to give to him saying that I bought it for him. I didn’t have the heart but told him to keep it a secret that I told him.” Her words made Django laugh as he stood outside the restaurant with Toby. It was no doubt that Kart was taking care with people, quietly helping them out so that they wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. Portia is known for its kind people, and carefree attitude; something that had drawn Django to live there as well. They were open to new ideas, and people; they were more than accepting of gifts, a pleasant part of their culture Django could partake in. His food was the greatest gift he could give them, his low prices made it easy to pay for. But he knew this town was having a difficult time picking up the pieces that the previous builder had left behind, their uneasiness with the new builder was pretty evident. 

Every week the shop owners would enter the Round Table for a meeting; talk of finances, how they can help one another, what else they could do to get them out of the debt that they have. That meeting was coming up soon and with Kart’s presence hopefully their tones would change. The amount of effort on Kart’s part had been noticeable and he’ll be able to help out the short woman in his own way by giving her feedback and information. He turned his head to watch Toby excitedly run towards his mother down the street. He speedily passed Erwa and Qiwa, both laughing as the boy ran into his mother, hugging her leg tightly. 

“Mom! You’ll never guess what type of ghost Ms. Kart was today!” She smiled gently down at her son.

“Hmmm, was it a... red tie ghost?” She tried to share the same tone of enthusiasm as Toby. The young boy shook his head.

“It was a goat! See, I was right! You couldn’t guess it!” She laughed.

“You were right! Now, go and play. I still have quite a bit of work to do.” He quickly rushed off to the park in search of the triplets. His eyes immediately found Polly as she was playing Connect Five with Isaac, yet the other two were nowhere in sight. At the sound of the tree next to him rustling, he watched as Kart easily moved through the tree, almost no effort into making it down next to him. Her body seemingly flowed like water through the branches. Polly and Isaac were focused on their game, giving no attention to Kart or Toby who stood in the park in silence. Her eyes widened as she saw Toby, walking over to him and crouching down. She put a finger to her lips,

“Let’s keep this a secret okay?” In the same, soft spoken voice, he clasped his hands together, stars in his eyes, replied,

“Teach me.” She giggled.

“Only if you’re a good boy and keep this a secret.” She winked as he nodded excitedly.

“Oh! I have to go now, but I’ll see you later okay?” Toby smiled, his arm barely able to wave back as Kart ran out of the park. She turned on her heel as she got to Peach Plaza. Captain- head honcho- sir had certainly almost caught her, and she couldn’t tell if he was losing patience with her or if he had slowly accepted his fate that she would continue until one of them broke. She still didn’t know his name, but that was okay for now. She didn’t have a need to know and everyone else seemed to be on the same page about that. Antoine had so kindly said he could tell her his name, but she shook her head.

“I would like to hear it from him, and for him to be comfortable enough to introduce himself to me. But I appreciate it.” She had smiled brightly before leaving for that day. Today though had been a bit harder, as she had been stopped by Phyllis. Kart’s eyes kept darting back to the Civil Corps door, as to be polite she had taken off the costume.

“I think you and the captain should talk. I think introducing yourselves to one another will remove the tension between the two of you.” Phyllis was gentle in her wording.

“I don’t think there is tension, but I’d like to give him more time and not force him into it. I don’t want him to feel an obligation, I just want him to feel comfortable.”

“For an introduction? Strangers greet one another all the time.”

“But he knows I’m the new builder and I know he carries some disdain there. So whenever he’s ready, he’s ready. If not, then I’ll never know his name and that’s okay. It’s whatever makes him comfortable.” Kart’s logic was a bit difficult for Phyllis to grasp. They were perfect strangers and they could stay that way even with an introduction. Arlo had heard Kart’s name in passing, but whether or not he accepted that as her name was up to him. They had talked once, by chance about the incident where she said she was going to kill herself. It had thrown Dr. Xu and Phyllis through a loop, leaving them a state of unrest. She seemed unpredictable, having no clear schedule from what anyone could tell. Antoine said the only thing that seemed solid was that she walked into the Commerce Guild at 8 am on the dot. No changes there, but afterwards, good luck trying to catch her. She seemed to be everywhere, almost doing everything for everyone. When she had by chance ran into her after a completed commission, she thought that it would be best to try and clear the air between Kart and Arlo but it seemingly failed. The mental health questions she wanted to ask never came up either as the doors to the Civil Corps began to open and Kart took off down a wall, and then down a tree. The motions were smooth, almost as if each step had been predicted, anticipated as Kart smoothly made her way down to Portia’s park. 

“Hello Phyllis.” Arlo’s accent brought her back to reality, watching him nod in her direction as he walked past.

“Capt- Arlo. How are you today?” He didn’t answer as he continued to walk down the path towards the Collapsed Wastelands. She frowned, moving towards her own destination. 

“Okay, so how are the shops doing this week?” Gale stood at the edge of the table in Django’s restaurant, the five shop owners turning their heads to reply.

“Picking up, but no huge strides.” Carol started.

“We’re looking at about another year before we can get out of this hole and another year before we can actually be stable again.” Paulie sighed loudly. 

“How are the flowers Alice? You’ve been pretty quiet sweetie.” Martha kindly placed her hand over the young girl’s, who quietly replied,

“I’m still trying to fix the soil, but… Emily told me Kartoffel is trying to help me out. I… I was having a really bad day, and Emily came to comfort me. She said not to worry because Kart had my back. I’m not sure what that means fully… but I trust Kart is trying to do something to help. Even if it’s something small.” 

“I’m sure our new builder means well, but we need more help than from just her. We need… a lot more than that. The number of gols we lost over the last couple months has been devastating.” Mars frowned. 

“She also seems a bit more preoccupied bothering Arlo, than actually working.” A female voice sounded behind them. Sweet, workshop owner of the Toothfairy Factory, turned to them as they turned to her. “If she wanted to help, she’d stop harassing the captain of the Civil Corps and let him do his job.” Her tone was harsh as Gale stuttered an answer. Another voice answered instead,

“You’re right, she’s more preoccupied with respecting Arlo in a way you wouldn’t understand. Most of the commissions have been from Arlo, how is she supposed to complete them if she can’t meet with him? Sure, what she’s doing is a little odd, but if you knew the reason behind it, maybe you wouldn’t be judging her right now. What right do you have anyways to judge someone who has a huge amount of pressure on their shoulders due to the last person leaving it an absolute mess? How is that fair?” Remington was confident in his answer. Even though, no one there knew her for that long, she was still trying to do the little things to help Portia pick up speed. He had been helping her as well, in exchange for items that people needed around Portia but couldn’t afford. Their system was working, and it would be slow, but anything can help at this point. He had been ensuring the other workshop owners weren’t trying to haze her, stepping up any chance he got to shut that down. She was new, and she was too nice for people to treat her like this. His furrowed brows forced Sweet to look down in guilt.

“You can tell that to the other workshops too. She’s new, she’s helping just as much as you guys and trying to do more, so let’s not go around on rumors or on something you don’t understand. Got it?” His firmness got only a small nod from Sweet as he turned back to the shop owners.

“Apologies for interrupting, please carry on.” He smiled, turning away to walk out of the Round Table. He had originally been there with Sam, but he decided to make his exit early. Tomorrow he and Kart would work together again. Hopefully what he was doing was enough for her not to suffer financially. She hasn’t said anything, but he’ll check anyways. He took a deep breath, feeling the cool spring air on his face. More hard days ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do understand that the character looks as if they are crying out for attention but let me explain. The character is using humor that even if people don't understand, she's not going to explain; that's how she normally talks (I also kind of talk like this as well) in terms of existential humor. They're in their right to question her, and she's in her right not to continuously say its a joke. If there's a concern for her character, please understand that her humor will be explained in a later chapter, but also she's testing the waters with people to understand what are people's limits with her humor.


	3. Blue Fish, Red Fish, I Fucked up Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More conversations between Arlo and Kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I said once a day, but this one is just in case that people had a bad taste in their mouth from Kart's humor last chapter. Not a very long chapter but please let me know what you think and thank you for reading!

Kartoffel had been there for three weeks now, and still hadn’t introduced herself to the captain. As she stood outside the building, there was a sense of wariness. Maybe the ghost costumes were a bit much, unneeded and somewhat childish, but if he wasn’t going to introduce himself either, then he was just the same. Their conversations were short, nothing being added to introduce flavor and that was fine with both of them. Today she was the yellow tie ghost, gently opening the door, instantly seeing the captain punching a training dummy. She was silent walking in, letting the door close was the only sound to echo in the room with the muffled sounds of the captain’s fists against the dummy. The captain stopped and turned towards her.

“Completed another commission?” He asked, breathing heavily. She nodded, handing the basket over. He grasped it, pulling out the paperwork and signing it on a nearby desk. 

“There you are and…” The captain handed her a small pouch. “Your payment. Thank you.” Kart nodded, turning on her heel quickly before she felt a sudden tug on the fabric she wore. Kart stopped in place, turning her head to see that the captain had his foot on the sheet.

“Excuse me Captain-head honcho-sir, but I must be heading out and you are standing on my costume.” As she gently nudged his foot with her own.

“I think it’s time to take that sheet off. I think this particular gag has gone on long enough.” Arlo furrowed his brows. Antoine’s words kept ringing in his head.  _ I can’t believe you’re being such a jerk. Why don’t you just apologize for the misunderstanding and explain to her this whole thing isn’t her fault?  _

“What do you mean?” Kart now gently tugged at her sheet but to no avail.

“I’m saying that this has gone long enough. I think it’s completely childish that you keep wearing those sheets whenever you come talk to me.”

“Like I said-”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just very stressed lately. That doesn’t mean I don’t want to see your face.” 

“That’s somewhat comforting… but I still don’t know your name.”

“Who cares about names- listen I’m just saying that you don’t have to wear this sheet anymore.” He grabbed a piece of the fabric, her hands quickly reaching up to his wrists to stop him.

“Hey-” Without listening, he pulled at the sheet. She tightened her grip,

“Hey quit it!”

“Take the sheet off!”

“No! You can’t tell me what to do!” She switched from grabbing his wrists to grabbing at the fabric in a last ditch effort to remove it from his hands.

“Why won’t you take this off?!”

“Why don’t you mind your own business?!”

“No! It’s been almost a month, and this is happening!” 

“What are you, my mom?!” A door suddenly opened behind her, and Remington’s voice rang through,

“What is going on?!” Kart ducked down, sliding backwards, leaving the sheet behind. Arlo pulled back, and would had felt victorious if it had not revealed she was wearing another sheet. A bunny face had been drawn on the sheet as she turned around, sliding between Remington and the door. Arlo furious pushed himself out the door past Remington,

“Get back here!” He followed her to the railing, watching as she lifted herself over the edge. He ran faster in a panic, looking immediately down past the railing to see her next to Gale’s house. In shock, he attempted to follow after her, having to make every turn. He stopped in the park, out of breath. Looking around, he saw no one in sight. He ran to the direction of her workshop, searching over the railings for her but with no luck. His blood was boiling as he made it back to her workshop. He then yelled,

“I’m going to stay right here!” He stood, arms crossed with an irritated look on his face as he continued to look around. Her yard was organized with tools, chests, and other equipment. She seemed to keep everything clean, not leaving much for him to do as he waited.

“Hello captain, how are you?” Emily’s voice caused him to turn his head to her.

“Hello Emily. Did you see your neighbor around here?” Emily blinked, confused.

“No, I don’t believe so.” He groaned loudly, scratching his head in frustration. 

“When I get a hold of her…” He turned back to Emily, “have a good evening Emily.” Emily walked away with a confused look on her face, awkwardly waving to the captain before walking into Peach Plaza.

Arlo waited until about one in the morning to call it quits. She obviously knew he was waiting for her, and that she wasn’t going to come unless he left. It felt like a wave of determination ran through him. As he walked through Peach Plaza, he overhead the voices of Antoine and Sonia.

“Remind me, I need to ask Kart about her skin care. I asked to shake her hand this morning and it was so soft! I need skin like that!” Antoine stopped when he noticed Arlo.

“Hello Captain! How are you?” Arlo turned away, walking faster until he heard another voice.

“Arlo?”  _ Nora.  _ He stopped, sighed and turned to her.

“Are you okay? You seem rather angry.” 

“I’m fine thank you Nora. Have a good night.” He held a somewhat insincere smile before he turned around.

“If you’re mad about the new builder, she’s actually very sweet. I think… I think you guys would be really good friends.” He stopped, sighing loudly.

“Just because they’re sweet doesn’t mean they still can’t do things that hurt us. It’s just best if we keep our distance from one another except for business.”

“I know how you felt about the other builder.” Arlo felt frustration run through him.

“Listen Nora.” He turned around. “Please keep your nose out of my business. It’s already been very tough and I don’t want to think about someone who just up and left, messing up the entire city, based on reasons that-” He stopped himself, taking a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter. Good night.” He walked in silence, aiming to empty his mind of any stray thoughts on the matter. As he reached the last of his walk, the ground even with the Civil Corps, he noticed Dr. Xu holding a flower looking outward over the railing.

“Dr. Xu, it’s getting late. You should turn in.” Dr. Xu, he felt, didn’t pry into Arlo’s personal life. Quite frankly he minded his own business which was the only reason why he was willing to speak to Xu; everyone else felt a need to hound him on the subject but Xu kept it professional, as he should. 

“Huh? Oh hello Captain.”

“Are you okay? You seem troubled.” Arlo joined him, leaning on the rails.

“I…” He twirled the rose in his hand. “It’s so hard to explain. I watched the new builder pull this, practically out of thin air. I… I have no idea how.” 

“Xu, I think-”

“I know what I saw. She’s such a curious woman, but the most out-worldly beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” Even though he murmured the last part, Arlo gave him a sympathetic look.

“Look, doctor. I think you should go to bed. It’s really late, you’re just very exhausted. Okay?” He patted Xu on the back who nodded and slowly moved his way down to his home. Arlo sighed, walking to his room. Closing his eyes, he felt ready for tomorrow.

* * *

“Here you are Captain-head honcho-sir! Another completed commission!” Kart placed the basket down onto a piece of wood that had four small wheels. Pushing it towards Arlo, she continued,

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do for you that isn’t related to the Commerce Guild. I’m more than happy and willing to help.”

“How about getting rid of the sheet?”

“No.” She said “no” so enthusiastically that he was unsure how to take her answer. Clearly she had an odd sense of humor, but as he came to find out, that the line between humor and seriousness was very difficult to distinguish. There were times that he honestly didn’t know what she meant, but refused to ask. As he placed the items back into the basket he replied,

“You never answered why.”

“Why not?” He sighed in frustration.

**Pull back.**

“Sorry, I just haven’t found a reason to show you my face yet. Isn’t this for the best? Can I ask what changed your mind? You didn’t seem to mind at first and you certainly don’t care about me.” She replied curtly. 

“I’ve minded this whole time. What changed my mind is that this seems rather inconvenient for the both of us. If I need something how am I supposed to find you?”

“I’m the only one wearing the sheet Captain-head honcho-sir.”

“Is this how you treat everyone you come in contact with? You refuse to let them see your face until they start getting frustrated with you?” He took large steps towards her, Kart stood her ground.

“Why do you care? Who cares what I look like when all that matters to you is business? Why would I want to show someone my face when the very first moment I met them, they closed their eyes in disdain? It obviously means that there’s something wrong and showing my face doesn’t make a difference between us.” He moved his foot to the sheet only for her to move backwards as she continued,

“I’m not sure I follow your logic here. If you don’t trust me to be responsible, support and invest in the city, doesn’t it make more sense to have almost never met me at all? I’m not sure it makes sense for you to see what I look like, when you’re not even going to get to know me.” She took another step backwards, reaching for the door. Arlo remained silent, as he stared at her. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“You’re right, almost a month and it means nothing. I’m waiting for you to quit, or get fired. The land you have is almost in the exact same state that it was in when the last builder was here. The only thing that’s different is the size of land and the shed, stable and coop that was one there. All of that is gone now and when I ever see your plot of land, I see someone who isn’t dedicated enough to change it. If you changed it, it gives an idea that you’re less likely to leave. It means you’re investing in our economy by doing so. Not just staying here for a short time to get people’s hopes up.” Arlo started reaching forward for the sheet.

“I hear you.” Arlo stopped. “I understand.” She turned on her heel, feeling the sheet coming off as she continued walking. She paused, turned around as his face contorted back into anger.

“Stop wearing a second sheet!” The goat horns of the second sheet popped up as she turned and ran towards the graveyard, Arlo hot on her trail.

“Stop running!” Kart sprinted to the wall, taking hold of the stones that jutted out and speedily pulled herself up and over. 

“Th-that’s cheating!” 

“Get good scrub!” She yelled back. His voice grew quieter as she took off the sheet and continued to sprint to her workshop, quickly closing the door. Several moments later she heard pounding on the door.

“Open this door!” Arlo shouted.

“No, you’re just gonna harass me! You don’t even want to be my friend!” 

“You’re right! I don’t, because you’re being so difficult!”

“Damn, you are being a drama-queen! You’re the one being difficult!”

“Just open the door!”

“Sir! Excuse me sir! I’m going to have you to stop!” 

“I’ll stop when you actually come to your senses and stop acting like a child!”

“Child!? Whose the one pounding on my door right now?” The pounding stopped as silence erupted between them. Arlo loudly groaned, sitting his back against the door.

“Why can’t I just see your face and get this done and over with?” Kart sighed loudly, sitting her back against the door.

“Get what done and over with? Introductions?”

“No… although yes that too. But you just quit on Portia. Leave us stranded early so you don’t muck it up more than what already is.” He closed his eyes waiting for a response.

“I know saying something doesn’t make it so. So… just wait… I’ll show that I care. These people don’t deserve what happened to them. I won’t show my face until I become the person that you and the people of Portia deserve… okay?” Her hands were clenched at her sides, as she anticipated Arlo’s response. She heard him shuffle, then a reply,

“Then I’ll wait.”


	4. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kartoffel attempts to befriend the residents; and it's a hit and miss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Good morning! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please let me know what you think!

“What is this?” Gust’s voice remained harsh as he looked at the paper handed to him by Kart. It was a rather crude drawing of two people in front of a terribly drawn house. 

“It’s us! See, this is you and this is me! We’re building together!” Kart smiled brightly and expectantly. 

“It’s a rather nice drawing, don’t you think Gust?” Albert asked. He held a smile that seemed almost threatening.

“No, it needs a lot of work. Is there a reason why you are here? I’m very busy.” Kart continued to smile, 

“Yes, I’d like to get help expanding my house.” Gust and Albert shared a look before looking at her.

“Beg your pardon?” Albert asked.

“You see, my house is pretty cruddy and if I’m going to live here permanently, why not seal the deal and expand and fix the house? It’s my best idea yet! Just let me know what I need to do.” Gust eyed her before glancing down at the picture,

“Please tell me this isn’t a model of what you want your house to look like, because this is atrocious. The proportions aren’t even correct.” Albert cleared his throat.

“So this is how this works; Gust will draw you a new house, in which I will help build it. But you need to make sure you have enough land for it and permits for extensions okay?”

“Okie dokie! I shall go and do what I must! Oh! Albert, I drew one of you and me too!” She handed over another paper. “Sorry I wasn’t completely sure what you do, so it's just us doing math!” She beamed. The picture could be made out to be two people, drawing herself as a cat and Albert as a rabbit showing each other papers with different equations on it. 

“You got the math wrong.” Albert commented.

“My whole life is wrong! See ya later!” She waved as Albert coughed as he attempted to speak and Gust sat in mild confusion looking at the door. 

Django watched Kartoffel come out the door of the A&G Construction office, she had a huge smile on her face as she made her way down to the town hall. Seemed like she was busy today. Django chuckled to himself as she spotted Arlo somewhere, quickly putting on the sheet in response. He ran past, stopping to look at her, and then continued to run. While his posture said nothing, but his face said everything. Something had happened between them, which was made more evident when she started violently waving the clothed hand back and forth. Arlo came to a complete stop with a disgusted look on his face while Django attempted to stop a laugh. The face on the ghost made it much better as it seemed like she was customizing them through her own inspiration. This one had an open mouth, an extremely excited looking face on the front.

“Hello new  Bestie! ” Django fell over, attempting to use the tree as support while he busted out laughing. Arlo embarrassingly looked in his direction while Sam and Remington followed Django’s suit.

“Wave back  Bestie! ” Arlo, beet red, gently waved back at Kart before continuing on his run while Sam and Remington attempted to catch up. As soon as Arlo was out of sight, she took it back off and rushed into Gale’s office. Django attempting to catch his breath found Sonia curiously staring at him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m-I’m fine. I just watched the most hilarious thing. It’s starting to get difficult to practice when I know that the mornings are very interesting with Kart around.” He let out a deep breath as Sonia giggled.

“I think people laugh more when she’s around, she’s warm and bright. It’s a little hard to be sad when she’s just so understanding, kind and beautiful. She really brings light into my day.” Sonia grinned as Django laughed.

“There’s no doubt about that, it’s a shame the workshop owners hate her. She’s a part of their guild and they hate her guts. Trying to keep them in line is the hardest part but Remington is doing a well enough job of that already.” They both sighed, Portia certainly was going to change with her around, far more than the previous builder.

* * *

“Now, you’d like to do what again?” Gale sat, eyes wide open after Kart had spoken a bit too quickly for him. 

“Well several things, I was thinking about expanding the land on my house. I’m trying to hire Albert and Gust to build me a new one. If I’m going to live here permanently, I’m going to need to fix the house 100 percent. And then… well the next one I’d like to speak about is… I’d like to create an event for next month.” Gale looked at her, wide eyed and curious.

“An event?”

“Yes. I’d like permission for an event that would include all of the shop owners and the rest of the city’s involvement. I need the Civil Corps for crowd control, I need A&G for designs, I need all of the shop owners for different roles in this. I’m willing to put down a deposit for all of them so that they at least have some security for the work they will do for it. I also have a business partner for this as well, although they can not contribute funds, I have estimated and cleared the costs. They are assisting me for the pay. If you’d like, I can have Albert double check the numbers. But I’d like to schedule it for next month in order to speed up the process for the shop owners.” Before Gale could ask questions, she quickly put her hand up,

“I already know about their situation, the debt and this will cut their debt in half. I can promise half, but not all. I haven’t spoken to anyone but you and my new business partner about this as I need to ensure I have your approval before I get anyone’s hopes up. I can promise people, but I need to make absolutely sure that you are okay with it.” Gale sighed.

“I’m not exactly in the position to say no, especially if it will help Portia. We are having a meeting later in the week at the Round Table, all the shop owners will be there. So we can pitch it to them then.” Kart nodded. “Also, yes please go right on ahead and purchase more land, it will make life much easier for you when you expand.”

“Alright, I’ll have all the paperwork to back it up. I also need to send out some mail.” Kart stood up. “Thank you Mayor Gale.” Gale nodded quietly. His anxiety about the current economic situation did not rest; it was possible that the shop owners would reject this idea. They didn’t have the money to lose and they couldn’t risk taking chances. If she had all of the data necessary to even catch all of them if this fell through, then all that needed to be done was to give his support. 

“Hey little man.” Kartoffel walked through the park to a young boy who immediately turned around.

“How did the meeting go?” Kartoffel laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head nervously.

“Well, we need to roll out numbers, make sure we’ve got everything covered, my little business partner. Now, I’m going to send out the mail, you work on making sure your sister has planted enough flowers for the next month okay?” Jack quickly nodded, excitedly running back to the flower shop. Kartoffel had been in the park when she found Jack sobbing at the thought of them losing their home due to the economic problem. They problem-solved together and came up with a plan in order to at least bring in some money so that they could stay afloat. She would be doing a lot of the work, but it would be worth it in the end should they go with it. Kart stood up, quickly looking around for the captain before making a move towards Peach Plaza. Upon making it back to her workshop, she headed to retrieve her tools. She needed to start getting supplies ready for the month.

* * *

Arlo walked along the wall of Portia in search of Remington. He had heard from Sam that he had been helping out the new builder with trade commissions. It wasn’t against the guild rules but it was something Remington shouldn’t be doing in the first place. He should be patrolling Portia, not trying to do the job of a builder. The new builder’s workshop came into view. Remington was standing outside of the fence holding a large pile of wood while the builder, in one of the ghost outfits, was standing close to him.

“Remington!” The other man quickly turned his head.

“Yes, captain?” Arlo furrowed his brow in frustration. Now when that builder was involved, everyone and their mother was calling him captain. 

“What are you doing? Builder, I think your job would be easier without the sheet.”

“I’m helping out the builder with some work in exchange for-”

“Your job is to patrol, not trade. Now I’ll ask you once to return to your patrol.” Remington turned, walking away with an embarrassed look on his face. “Builder, I’d like to make one thing clear. Do not drag the Civil Corps for random excursions that remove them from their duties. We are here to protect Portia not-”

“Kartoffel! I’m going to kill you!” Higgins’ voice rang out on the other side of the workshop.

“Captain, this stupid little builder ruined all of my hard work today! I demand she be arrested!” It was quite normal for Higgins’ to call Arlo, captain. That didn’t make it less irritating.

“What did she do Higgins?” He sighed in irritation. 

“This morning, I got a commission to test for the new Dee-Dee transports. My work was part of the beta! She got jealous and ruined my work! She stole all of my ingots and replaced them with bricks!” 

“What a liar! That is most definitely not what happened! I asked you what a Dee-Dee transport was, you called me a dumb bitch and said that it was a three wheeled vehicle transport. I said that sounded dangerous, you proceed to call me a stupid woman and then walk the fuck out. I went to your workshop to confront you about your behavior towards me and you threw ingots at me to go away and I threw bricks right back at you! It’s not my fault you lost track of where the ingots are!”

“What do you mean I lost track?! You took them and ran!” 

“I did not! I just ran off, you kept throwing the ingots god knows where!”

“Maybe if you weren’t such a idiot for not knowing such simple transportation devices-”

“Motherfucker, those are fightin’ words.”

“Stop both of you!” Arlo shouted between them. “Both of you, quit it. Were there any witnesses when this was going on?”

“Yes, all of Central Plaza.” Kart hissed. 

“I’m sure not a single person will corroborate your story because it’s bullshit.” Higgins pointed a long finger in her face. 

“I’m sure not a single person is gonna accede with yours because it’s complete conjecture. Your idiocracies are your own and I had nothing to do with them. It’s not my fault that you lost your temper in the moment that you thought I was there to take your work. No one is going to take your work due to the finesse and engineering that lacks in it. When you build something, the actual effort you put into it is minimum and the actual structure lacks in something that you could barely understand. The reason why I argued that transport was dangerous due to the balance of the overall structure in terms of movement. It lacks the stability when it will need to turn. Portia is not in a straight line and will need to eventually turn around at some point and that’s difficult to do when the vehicle you’re making lacks significant balance in the front and proportions. I was going to say that maybe, since you’re doing a beta, you should argue to do two. One that is of the original structure and the other is of a secondary type with four wheels because the three wheeled ones will get people killed. Does that make any sense to you?” Arlo and Higgins’ stood stunned.

“So you do pay attention to proportions.” Gust and Albert walked through the far gate, meeting the rest of the group on the other side of the fence. Albert wore a gentle smile on his face while Gust had a relaxed, almost lazy expression. 

“Seems you’re a bit busy, but we have more business if you’re done yelling at  _ this  _ one.” Gust stated nonchalantly.

“It’s just people yelling at other people. I’m getting yelled at by the captain here, Higgins is yelling at me, I’m yelling at him and now you’re going to yell at me. Now how can I help you two?” There was a large amount of disdain in her voice as she spoke which took Arlo somewhat aback.

“We’ll wait inside your residence. That stupid sheet is rather difficult to talk to.” Gust replied.

“Help yourselves.” She motioned towards the building as they turned and took their leave.

“Fuck off Higgins, I got other shit to worry about.” Before Higgins could argue, Arlo put a hand up,

“Higgins just leave.” Higgins huffed, hands clenched to his sides as he marched off back to his workshop.

“Now then, I apologize for taking Remington, but I wasn’t the one who started this collaboration. He had said that a lot of problems are spoken aloud and as someone who continuously walks around the city, he’s able to pick up on how to help people. In exchange for getting me small supplies such as helping me carry wood, I can make things for people who are in need and can’t afford it. There’s nothing wrong with donating and there’s nothing wrong with people telling me what other people need. I put the sheet on, because he saw that you were coming and I had to cover my ass before you got here.” The irritation remained in her voice as she spoke to Arlo. The frustration of having Higgins bother her, Arlo yell at her and then a business deal now looking like it might turn sour due to this mishap, she felt an overwhelming amount of impatience for those who might stop her from completing her work for the evening.

“You’re right there is nothing wrong with that. I understand that right now we have somewhat of a small deal going on, but I’d like you to understand that they need to finish their work before they do anything extra. Especially for the builders. I don’t mind you helping people out, but know that we have patrol times and these types of things can wait until the weekend for when our patrols are more open times. Understand?”

“Fully and thoroughly. Oh, which reminds me, do you happen to have any free time say after Friday?” Arlo taken aback questioned,

“Depends, why?”

“Hmmm… well depending on what happens on Friday, I might be hiring the Civil Corps services for something. More details will come when I actually get approval for what I’m doing. Now, with that being said, if you are free, then I’d like to take that time to explain to you what I plan on doing, how it’s going to happen and what your role will be.”

_ Stay professional. _

“I’ll see what’s on the schedule, but keep me updated. You don’t usually sound so professional.”

“What I plan on doing needs to work, and all of the parts on this little machine need to turn at just the right times. You are one of those little parts, if I can’t even stay professional for this, how can you put faith in me that this will work?” Arlo nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, I must be getting back to my patrols and you have a business meeting. Please don’t be getting into fights with the other workshops.”

“I’m serious, he started it.”

“I’m serious, don’t do it. Now I have to go check out that disaster.”

“Hey, my life’s a disaster so it works out just fine.” 

“What?”

“See ya.” Kart waved at him with her back turned, walking towards the house. He couldn’t shake off the confused look on his face, even when he got to the scene which was a disaster in its own right. Ingots and bricks were mixed in and it was apparent who started it. Carol and Paulie both gave the same story. Higgins began to yell at Kart, pushing her at one point and throwing an ingot to go away. She started taking bricks sitting next to his workshop and throwing them at him. According to Carol, Kart was going to have a pretty nasty bruise on her leg from Higgins. He’d have to check that out when he saw Kart again. 

He gritted his teeth at the thought that Higgins and the other workshop owners were still bullying Kart even after he and Remington got involved. They were going to have to have a chat with the Commerce Guild about their behavior.

Kart walked into the house, slowly taking off the sheet and fixing her hair to look more presentable.

“Sorry gentlemen. Now, what can I help you with?” Gust and Albert sat at a small wooden table, both turned towards her before Gust spoke,

“We’re here to go over some of the fine details that you dropped off earlier.” 

“The calculations are on point, we just needed to visualize it so we wanted to come inside. You were right, everything in here absolutely needs work. Your windows are cracked, I’m slightly surprised the house is still standing.” Albert added, a nervous grin on his face. 

“Exactly, so how long do you think it will take and how much of my stuff will I have to move to make space?” Kart grinned as Gust shook his head. Albert answered for him.

“All of it. You will need quite a bit of space, so expanding your land twice over will help. I’m not sure how much time it will take for you to get the funds for such a large project but I hope that you are prepared for the numbers I’ve accrued for you.” Albert slid a piece of paper towards Kart, who gently took it into her hands and examined it.  _ 10,000 gols for the house plus 16500 gols for the land upgrades. 26500 total plus... _

“That’s quite a sum, but completely doable. I will have to get back to you in finalizing these plans. I’ll probably be able to talk to you on Saturday if that’s alright? I have something important on Friday that will determine the time period that I can get this done.” She replied.

**You’re moving too quickly.**

“But if I can’t, I’d like to save these plans for the future so that I can get started on the work immediately.” Kart added quickly, continuing to smile.

“We can hold on to these for as long as you need, but just know that should you change your mind, we are also open to that as well.” Albert replied. They both stood up, Kart holding the door open and waving goodbye as they both walked out into the warm late afternoon. Albert hearing the door shut, turned to Gust,

“Do you think she’ll actually expand the house?” 

“Don’t know. But if she does, maybe she’ll actually keep it that way. If not, well then, we can only wait until she moves out. At least then it’s absolute that the other workshop owners will expand it, which is always good for us. They’ll upgrade it and ensure that it’s in tip top shape.” Gust said plainly.

“160,000 in housing upgrades, about 557,000 in land expansion, 55,000 for assembly station, 12,000 for the worktable, plus you can upgrade the fence. It’s quite a costly property.” 

“True. So much so that my father had to pay back the previous builder because she sold off the land, the worktable and assembly station.” Gust gritted his teeth.

“Yeah… well if she isn’t going to commit then she shouldn’t get the upgrades. Would have sold more if all of the previous builder’s upgrades had been left.” Gust flinched, and Albert feeling regret quickly added, “But your pa did say to give this new builder a chance, so maybe she’ll be more reasonable!”

“You say that because you think she’s pretty.” Gust spat.

“I say that because everyone  _ should _ be given a chance. But yes, she is very beautiful. It’s a little hard not to look at her. The way-”

“I don’t care.” Gust said with an exasperated tone. Albert probably just thought of her as another pretty face anyways. He was a good friend, but his greatest flaw was the amount of time he wasted looking at or talking to women. There were days he would be watching Phyllis to the point Gust would have to drag him back to the office. 

“She’s an odd one though.”

“I don’t care.” Gust reiterated. Odd was an understatement. He had seen her chase after the Civil Corps after they ignored her in the ghost outfit. That was definitely over the top, ridiculous even; especially coming over for a business meeting to just see her standing there talking to Arlo and Higgins in it. Watching her scale the wall was something he didn’t expect. He had been in shock for the rest of the day, confused as to what had just happened. Or her comments about her life being terrible or wrong. Eccentric. Weird. All of those words seem to fit her better than “odd.” If she could make up her mind as to whether or not she was going to be loyal to Portia or back stab them like the previous builder. 

Albert could tell from the somewhat blank face that Gust held that he was deep in thought. He knew his friend and his family had suffered greatly due to the last builder. They were quick to accept her into their community, help her along the way. To just sell everything off so fast, not even a thought to spare about the consequences, just hurt. The day Gust broke down in the office about the situation was the day Albert promised himself to be a better friend. He had never seen Gust in such distress; it made him sick to his stomach. He remembered when the old builder had walked in and introduced herself. When she bought her first worktable upgrade and the day when she came to sell those upgrades. She nearly ruined their dream with everything she dropped. The commissions, the money, the time, Gust’s beautiful designs... all to waste. When Kart had brought in the drawing, he honestly wanted to rip it up, but Gust dishing out harsh criticism seemed to be good enough even though it didn’t faze her. When she handed him one, it made him think of the first gift he got from the previous builder. A talisman, handmade at that. It had made him happy at first, and he had hung it up in his room. After the mess, he tore it down, throwing it as far as he could into the harbor. This picture though, felt different. It looked like she had actually tried, but nonetheless he put it into a stack of papers to get lost. He did think she was beautiful, something cosmic about her that was difficult to describe. The way her hair fell down her back; black almost as if the stars could get lost. It curled and hugged her small frame. Then there was her eyes. Upon first seeing them, he almost felt lost. Her eyes glittered brightly, and as different as they were, the gold hue like the sun of her brown eye and the soft pastel like the moon of her blue eye swept him away. They were like blankets that were so difficult to pull away from. He had never seen anything like them and when he finally pulled away, he almost felt like he was missing out. It was difficult to look her in the face without staring at their immaculate beauty. They drew him in again and again like he was drowning. But he knew he had to keep his distance. Control himself and wait to see what she would do. Arlo was a part of the last mess, he wasn’t going to be a part of whatever mess this new builder would make, if she did make one.  _ Arlo, Arlo, Arlo.  _ Albert repeated into his mind. Albert shook his head as he and Gust parted ways towards their respective houses. It was a promise that he would keep, even if it meant slightly damaging and being standoffish to the new builder. It was for Gust, someone he was willing to ditch any relationship for in a heartbeat. 


	5. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart tests Arlo's patience, has a disagreement with Higgins and Kart's skill level for building is set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter, according to my outline on my google doc, is a half chapter. I originally was changing my chapter numbers because I kept putting more information and content between the ones that had already been written; spoiler alert, I gave that up real quick and just started making them half chapters. So for the longest time I didn't know what chapter I was on. These chapters might be a little short but they are important to the story!   
> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

“You have a lot of choices here smallish builder.” Paulie gave a perplexed look at the pile of bronze plates that sat on his shop counter. 

“Yes, I do. It’s cause I suck. So, please choose the best five out of the pile and I shall be on my way.” Kart smiled nervously as Paulie gave a hearty laugh.

“Of course.” Paulie sifted through the pile, sorting and handing them back to Kart.

“Wrong size, wrong size. This one is broken. Wrong size. This one’s okay! Wrong size. Oh here we go.” Paulie muttered as he worked through the pile of 20.

“You are getting better, smallish builder. Just focus on being patient.” Kart gave a short nod before leaving with the somewhat lighter pile. Remington’s information on Paulie needing bronze plates worked out very well in the end. It was clear that, as Paulie’s shoulders tensed, he thought she would expect compensation. She had assured him that he didn’t and that these were for practice and just heard that he needed them. Out of everything that she’s made, the plates were the most difficult. They had to have a width and length that needed to remain consistent so that they could be accepted. Kart’s failures would be melted back down, and reused for new plates. She had recently asked the mysterious man for a particular tool in order to make her tables more desirable, but it would be an entire month,  _ if _ he could find it. As she set down the basket of plates, she sighed looking at another pile of failures. While Paulie was kind enough to encourage her, she certainly didn’t feel like she was improving. Kart moved towards the other failures as she heard someone clear their throat. Turning around she saw Remington with his hands and arms lazily draping the fence.

“Hey Kart! I got a quick question.”

“What’s up?” She moved over to the fence as he spoke again,

“I heard Django needs ginger. I know we haven’t fully tested you, but I’m sure you can more than handle yourself in the Collapsed Wastelands with how you’ve helped me out with the panbats earlier. If Sam or Arlo ask, just say that I’ve given you approval and everything should be fine.” He beamed as Kart asked,

“Wait, how would I normally get your seal of approval?”

“Oh, well you’d have to spar with us.” Kart’s eyes got big.

“Fight to the death?”

“No.” Remington tried to laugh, having a slight stern tone but Kart’s expecting face seemed set on her question.’ “Anyways, you should head on over, see if you can find any.” He smiled, waving goodbye as Kart picked up a small bronze sword. At least she was better at using her sword than cutting a bronze bar.

* * *

“Hey Captain-Head honcho-Sir!” Arlo’s eye twitched as he turned on his heel towards the voice. Kart, in a cat ghost costume, held a familiar blue blob as she continued to speak,

“What  _ is _ this thing?” Slurpee’s hands were occupied with a sandwich as its legs dangled below it. It had no interest in anything else as Arlo shouted,

“Why do you bring a Slurpee here?! Do you know how dangerous that  _ thing  _ is?” He felt a wave of rage wash over him as Kart, in a defensive tone, replied,

“He doesn’t do anything except shoot out some water! Watch.” Kart gave the Slurpee a squeeze, a small stream of water spat out of its mouth before it returned to the sandwich. 

“See! Nothing dangerous here. He is my friend.” Arlo’s eye continued to twitch before he closed both of them and rubbed his temples. 

“Why did you go into the Collapsed Wastelands in the first place? You’re not allowed to be in there!” 

“Remington said that I already proved that I can defend myself and that I was okay to go in and get something for Django. Anyways, what did you call this thing?”

“It’s a Slurpee.” Arlo gave an exasperated sigh. “And it’s very dangerous, so you need to put it back before someone gets hurt. How did you even catch this thing?”

“It’s not dangerous! It’s very ugly,  _ fugly _ even, but it’s also cute. Look at his little face.” Kart held the Slurpee closer as Arlo’s face contorted to disgust.

“Put that back  **now,** before he does more than spits on the ground. Also tell me how you caught it.” The Slurpee giving the same face of disgust towards Arlo. 

“Oh, he’s fine. He’s a little heavy if anything. Maybe that sandwich added a few more pounds.” Kart argued, blowing him off. The Slurpee and Arlo glared at each other. Kart feeling the tension looked between them before saying in a high pitched and rather childish voice,

“He’s mine. All mine. You can get your own. I’ll even give you the sandwich recipe. Just STAHP STARING AT HIM.” The Slurpee sprayed a large amount at Arlo, who flew slightly backwards onto his back. 

“ _ Hey _ , that’s not how we treat our friends now is it?” Kart scolded with a scowl on her face. The Slurpee slightly shrunk down, tightly holding onto her arms with a rather sad face. Arlo coughed, now drenched, and stood up.

“This is why you can’t have that thing here! Put it back! And just to make sure you do, I’ll come with you.” Arlo’s brows were deeply furrowed as he shouted. Both Kart and the Slurplee looked rather ashamed as Arlo pushed both of them towards the gate. They walked across the hills, past Pinecocks, until they reached the entrance of the Hazardous Ruins.

“Alright, now you can let him go here.  **Now** .” Arlo crossed his arms, his hair still dripping water down his neck, soaking into his shirt. 

“Can’t I play with him for a bit longer?” The Slurpee’s eyes grew big as he looked expectantly at Arlo. He shook his head in response before verbally replying.

“Put him back.” Kart’s and the Slurpee’s heads drooped as Kart lowered the Slurpee down. It sat sadly on the ground as Kart patted its head. 

“Now let’s go back and no more coming here got that? I’m going to have to have another chat with Remington.” He muttered the last part under his breath as Kart followed Arlo back into Portia.

* * *

“Hey Captain? I may have fucked up.” Arlo jumped in surprise upon turning around seeing a rather large Pinecock following Kart. The Pinecock’s leg had a rope tied around it which was connected to Kart’s wrist.

“What’s this one? Is BIG.” Kart wore a normal ghost costume with a blue scarf wrapped around her neck, although this was the last thing on his mind as the large creature looked around casually. Arlo stood speechless as the creature looked over at Kart, gently nudging her with its beak.

“Hmm? Oh would you like more?” She held up her basket, the Pinecock taking some caterpillars out of it. 

“Anyways- Captain what is this thing?” Kart motioned over to the Pinecock that was now sitting on the sidewalk. 

“Why… Why do you keep taking random things from the wastelands?! This is obviously not very friendly! In any capacity!” Arlo allowed his frustration to take him. He had literally just yelled at her  _ yesterday _ for bringing a Slurpee and now she had a Pinecock? He shook his head. “Look, let’s just put it back and never grab anything from there again.  **_Please._ ** ” His eyes pleaded with her as she looked at the creature.

“But you haven’t told me its name yet.” He groaned loudly.

“It’s a pinecock an-” Arlo’s sentence was cut short by another.

“What are you doing with that creature here?! Are you insane?!” Higgins’ voice pierced both of their ears. “How stupid can you be to bring that here?! How did you even manage to even keep it calm?” His voice was filled with disbelief as Kart snapped,

“Yo, I don’t think you’re a part of this conversation so how about you skedaddle?” Higgins’ eye twitched as Arlo attempted to step in.

“You’re endangering people, how can I not be concerned?!” Higgins retorted.

“It’s not doing anything but hangin’ out. You’re the one freaking out.”

“It could attack at any moment!”

“Yo, can you do me a solid and shut the fuck up? I’m asking the captain here a question and you are interrupting this conversation. Better yet, how about you just fuck off all together?” Higgins balled up his fists next to his sides.

“How about you get a brain and not bring dangerous things into this town?!” Kart placed her hands on her hips, standing defiant as Arlo tried to get a word in.

“Listen! If it was dangerous, I wouldn’t bring it in here.  _ BUT _ , it’s not doing anything. How about you get a brain and just mind your own damn business?” She retorted as Arlo tried to speak again. The Pinecock was obviously following in Kart’s increasing irritation. It started to beat its wings, ruffling its feathers as Higgins yelled,

“I am so tired of you! Why do you always cause trouble?!”

“What trouble have I caused you? I have done fuck nothin’ to you!” The Pinecock took to the air. Kart felt the tug as Higgins looked towards Arlo.

“Captain, are you really going to let her just bring dangerous monsters into Portia? She’s not even qualified to walk into the Collapsed Wastelands, like  _ I _ am. She’s setting a terrible exampl-” Higgins words were cut off as Kart swiftly transferred the rope from her wrist to Higgins, taking out a caterpillar and throwing it towards the gates of the wastelands. The Pinecock followed with Higgins being gently lifted into the air, his shrieking catching the attention of different people in central plaza. 

“Kart!” Arlo furrowed his brow.

“He’s qualified to be in there! This should be no problem.”

“This is your fault!”

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Kart turned on her heel, starting to walk down towards Central Plaza before Arlo grabbed her arm.

“Wai-”

“Listen  _ Captain _ . I am very tired with how he and the others are treating me. I am constantly being set up for failure by them, specifically him. They have caused more than just problems in my workshop from breaking things or stealing things. I have already approached the Civil Corps, and while you have done your best, things haven’t improved. Maybe they’ll understand that with their verbal abuse, there are consequences.” Arlo swallowed a lump in his throat. Kart was usually very positive, but it seemed that even she had limits. He let go of her arm, choosing to run towards the Collapsed Wastelands by his lonesome as Kart stood on the steps.

* * *

“Can’t say I did nothing for you.” Kart quickly cut the rope that was connected to Higgins' wrist. The Pinecock had taken him back to its own area, dragged him around a bit, flew over a bit and kicked him a couple times before Arlo and Kart made it to him. Arlo had attempted to get the creature’s attention at first, but Kart had made fast work to get in its line of sight and calm it down. She had more than proven herself that she was able to defend herself and seemingly control all of the dangerous creatures in the area. But in the end Kart was also endangering other people by taking them into town. Higgins had ran off without a second thought and Arlo stood by as Kart pet the bird with her clothed hand.

“Thanks for helping me out.” The words were forced, painful as Kart without looking at him replied.

“You’re welcome.” Arlo silently walked away, unsure as to what to say and how to continue.

“Oh captain?” Arlo stopped. “Maybe next time, you should believe more in my abilities than jump to assumptions? That’s how people get hurt. These creatures react to the panic that’s around them, the loud noises and people. They don’t do anything if you are calm like the environment around them. They like having the peace of nature, and if anything changes that, they are quick to react. Please remember that the next time you come out here.” Arlo blinked, nodded and walked away. He could feel embarrassment swell in him as he reached the gates, looking back at her one last time.


	6. A Ticking Time Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different points of views and Kart is on a roll with getting scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's another chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Carol and Mars walked hand in hand, their daughters in front of them as they went around the city for a morning stroll. The anxiety for today’s meeting was mounting as they continued to pass by buildings and shops. They had been in the hole for a while now, and the attempts to ensure their daughters that everything was fine was getting harder. Carol and Mars had played with the idea of possibly moving with the help of Wuwa for better opportunities. It would devastate their girls but it would be for the best. Atara seemed to have more opportunities, even Highwind had a lot of promise. If they were in Atara, the biggest highlight was that Polly could have a better chance at higher education. Carol sighed, slightly leaning into her husband as their children stopped a little ways from them. The Civil Corps stood tall to their right, almost a sign of security for the couple. They watched as Arlo crouched down, listening to the girls as they excitedly greeted him and proceeded to recount the previous day’s events. Arlo wore a gentle smile as the girls interrupted one another, correcting facts as Carol and Mars joined them. 

“Good morning Arlo!” Mars greeted with a cheerful smile. The girls stopped, almost like a cue. Dolly and Polly moved to hug the legs of their father, while Molly took hold of the hem of Carol’s shirt. 

“Good morning Mars, Carol.” He nodded to the couple. “Enjoying a morning stroll?”

“We are, thank you.” Carol replied. 

“Captain!” Everyone’s attention turned to a familiar "sheeted" person who was holding onto the metal railings that lined the declining path towards the lower street. Today’s sheet seemed to be decorated with small blush marks on an open mouthed smiley. Arlo’s face had obvious panic as he yelled,

“Why are you on the other side of the railing?!” Carol, looking a bit more at Kart, noticed that she wasn’t standing even on the ground, rather she was hanging off the railing with a long drop below her. “That is so dangerous! What if Toby or Jack sees you and think they can do that too?! You are setting a terrible example! Now come over the railings and walk to me like a normal person! How did you even get there?” The furious and concerned tone in Arlo’s voice made Carol want to laugh, but she decided against it as this was also a lesson for her own children. Kart gently pushed herself up and over the railing as Arlo walked over to her, continuing to scold her for her reckless behavior. Her covered hands were covering her clothed face; her head sadly looked down at the ground. 

“What were you thinking standing on the other side there?! What if you slipped and fell? Those sheets don’t have much grip and you are just putting yourself in danger by doing stuff like that.” 

“You see the difference is…” Kart picked her head up, put her hands on where Carol guessed her hips were and proudly stated, “I’m a professional.” Arlo’s face changed into pure bewilderment.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re excused.” His face remained unchanged as Kart reached into her basket, holding some paperwork.

“Your commission is complete and I need you to just fill out the proper paperwork.” He gave an aggravated sigh, taking the paperwork in hand.

“We need to talk about how absolutely dangerous this was.” Irritation in his tone, he finished signing. Taking the items into his hands, he added, 

“I’m not sure what exactly is going through that little head of yours when you do this type of stuff, but you need to be setting an example.”

“Then I’ll put on a warning label that says not to try it as I am a professional.” 

“Please don’t add anymore to the sheet than you already have. This,” He motioned in a circle around her head, “is quite enough already.”

“Are ya sure, cause I can do it if ya want-”

“No, no. Just stop doing dangerous things.” As Kart grasped the railing again, Arlo yelled,

“What did I just say?! Walk the normal way! You’re going to hurt yoursel- I don’t even know how you got there in the first place!” 

“I’m taking a shortcut.”

“That does not count as a shortcut. Come on, I’m making sure you actually walk down. Let’s go.”

“Yo, Captain, I’m cool.”

“I don’t care what you are, let’s go. Training starts in a couple minutes.” He motioned towards the downward path. It was her turn to sigh.

“Okay Captain-head honcho-sir. I shall follow your direction.” She straightened her back, placed her feet next to each, putting her hand up in a salute. He groaned.

“Let’s just go.” 

Carol and Mars watched the two walk away, attempting to keep their laughter to a minimum after watching what had just transpired. The girls had been watching quietly, but started to giggle when Kart had proclaimed herself as a professional. Kart seemed to exert pure confidence, and without the sheet, she probably would have been able to get Arlo to stand down a lot sooner. When Carol first met her, Kart had felt distant. While her presence was friendly, pouting at Paulie as he teased her, there was something about it that felt paper thin. It was a facade that she knew very well; when Martha lost her husband and then almost lost her shop because of the previous builder. Mars and Carol had to help bail her out, but they were in the red as well. Martha attempted to keep herself together, but it was obvious that she was cracking underneath. She also saw it in Alice, whose stock dropped so far low. Even with the flowers she did sell, she couldn’t grow more due to the soil content in her garden, courtesy of the builder. Albert had confided in Carol, knowing fully well she wasn’t one to talk, that Gust had broken down to the point where consoling him was impossible. Dr. Xu had to step in for that. 

Carol and Mars were no different. The smiles they had for their children were tough enough, and it would be harder after this meeting. If things did improve soon, then they were going to be out by the end of the year. They couldn’t ask for help from the mayor either. The builder had put him in a tight spot and then with the drop in commissions, the government of Portia took a hard hit. 

But Kart, she seemed to be in Portia for a reason. Pieces of her were missing and everything she did was more for Portia than herself. She had seen Kart sneaking flowers into Alice’s stock. Carol heard from Sam that Remington had traded some labor for Kart to make some showcases for Paulie as he didn’t have the funds. She was helping Sophie around the farm, and then there was the Commerce Guild. She was taking commissions everyday, while the other workshop owners had come to a somewhat grinding halt. Since Arlo was the only one able to put in commissions, the other workshop owners had refused due to the amount. Kart was working hard for Portia, seemingly not being paid well if not at all for the work she was doing. Thinking back on the last builder, Kart was putting in more, even if it was minuscule in the eyes of the other workshop owners. The last builder was nice; she helped with the bridge, the tree farm and the water problem but there were times where she was doing it more for herself. For the popularity that came with being kind to others. She remembered that the builder had gotten to rank “B” with the guild, and stopped looking at the rank “C” and “D” request. Carol had wanted to reach out to the builder before, but never could gain the courage to do so. She usually felt confident in approaching people but the builder felt like a bridge Carol wasn’t willing to cross. There was just something about her that bugged her. 

“Are you ready for the meeting tonight?” Mars’ voice brought her back.

“Yes and no, but it’s going to happen no matter what.” She held a weak smile on her face, almost trying to brace herself for what was to come.

“I am very happy to see all of you here this evening.” Gale started with a smile. He seemed to be trying to contain his excitement. “I have very important news to share or rather Kart does.” Kart stood up slowly in front of the five shop owners, her hands were gently clasped together as she spoke,

“He-hello. As you know, I am the new builder. I’ve worked with some of you and I have a proposition to make for all of you.” Jack nervously stood next to Kart as Alice looked curiously at her brother.

“I have been made aware about the issues that the shop owners have been having and as someone who would like to become a part of the community, I would like to hire each of your services for an event that I am making.” The shop owners shared a glance with each other as Kart continued, “But I wanted to check with each of you as I need everyone’s cooperation for this to work. It will include Sophie’s and McDonald’s farm, A&G and the Civil Corps should you all accept my proposal here. What I am offering is 7500 for each of you; half of which is a deposit should something go awry and the other for the end of the event. We will be selling items, in which the money from that, a large portion, will be going to my business partner here, Jack.” Kart placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “The rest of the money will be divided up to the rest of you.” The business owners looked at each other nervously.

“When would this event be?” Martha questioned.

“What do you get out of this?” Paulie demanded.

“What is this event?” Alice shyly followed.

“Good questions, Jack.” Kart answered. Jack’s face turned a deep shade of red as he spoke.

“This event will be next month, so we have a solid month to prepare for an estimated 125 people. We might get more depending on how many RSVPs we receive as the week goes by, but we definitely have 125 people. The event that we are hosting is a Strawberry-Rhubarb Festival. Ms. Kart will be making the different dishes and items to sell so we need things from everyone else. ” Jack had bunched up the bottom of his shirt. 

“RSVPs are two fold. We needed to ensure that people would come so we had them save their spot with a deposit. For those who enter later can buy tickets at a slightly higher price, but not too high. But all sales made in Portia will go to Portia. The RSVPs just help pay for the deposits on you, the shop owners, and the goods that I need to make. I’ll continue doing commissions but I’ll probably be super dead from all the work so please be patient with me as I complete those. Are there any more questions?” Silence fell across the table. The owners looked slightly nervous.

“Where are you getting 125 people?” Carol looked between the two people standing in front.

“Glad you asked. What this town needs is assistance from the outside economy, money that isn’t inside Portia right now. So I wrote back to some of my peeperinos in another town and asked them to spread the word. They came through, and I’ve received many messages and RSVPs for the event. I wanted to ensure that there were at least 100 people that were coming to the event before we met today. There’s no point in putting money into an event if it isn’t a sure thing for all of you. So right now I can promise the current amount, but after that it will be based on the sales that are made. If no sales are made, then it’s a sure 7500 but if we are able to make some sales, that number will be split between all of you. Please, share your thoughts, concerns, questions if you have any at this time.” Kart placed her hands on her hips as the owners looked between the table and each other. 

“You can ensure 7500?” Mars queried. 

“Yes. Absolutely 7500, whether or not this event goes well. That’s the absolute minimum. But I can’t promise more than that, I’m sorry.” 

“Do you mind giving us a minute to ourselves please?” Martha smiled gently as Jack and Kart nodded, walking to another table.

“What do you think they’ll say?” Jack sat himself across from Kart, who crossed her legs and replied,

“Not sure, but hopefully they like the idea. I mean with or without their help, we will be hosting this event. I mean… even if my yard becomes a war zone, we’re gonna do it. The money we make from RSVPs would go to you and your sister, but it would be harder because I’d have to literally make everything myself. Everything we’d have planned, I would have to stop working commissions. I have a feeling that they won’t say no though. I’m not sure what their debt total is, but I’m sure the amount I’ve promised and have is nothing to scoff at. 7500 to each shop owner, plus the two farms, the Civil Corps and A&G. I’ve done the math and I’m sure with what I’m estimating those shop owners alone can earn a minimum of 3500 from sales. Each. But like I said, we make no promises. We aim too high, we’ll disappoint, so we need the bare minimum number in terms of the deposit and work done.”

“What… What if no one comes?” Jack’s face dropped. Kart smiled gently in return,

“People will come, they put money into it… about 150 gols each, I should say. Another amount you shouldn’t scoff at. No one drops that amount on an event and then not turn up. It’s going to happen Jack. And if not, don’t forget I can cover you okay?” She held her hand out, which he gently placed his own in. She gave a soft squeeze before continuing, “Don’t worry. I’ve got you covered.” Jack smiled as Gale’s voice rang into their ears.

“I believe they have made a decision.” Kart gave Jack’s hand one last squeeze, before standing up, and walking back to the shop owners’ table. 

“We have a couple things to say.” Carol started. “If you can absolutely promise 7500, then we are in. But only if you can promise. Secondly, we would like to be continuously in the know. Meetings between you and Jack, we would like to be a part of. Every decision you make, we would like to be fully informed. We want you to be transparent. Finally, if you have the money for the deposits then we would like that tonight. To finalize the deal and your promise.” Her tone had grown more and more serious as she spoke. As the representative, she wanted to ensure her point was absolutely clear. Kart looked over to Jack, who gave a small nod before Kart opened her mouth again.

“I can promise 7500 and give you the deposits tonight. We can also include you in our meetings should we meet. If you have any problems, you can approach me at any time. Should we have to make a decision, we will approach all of you first. Should it need to be made immediately, we will inform you of the decision just as swiftly. If anything, absolutely anything goes wrong, I can still promise the total amount of 7500.”

**The only person without a safety net.**

“But, I’m positive that this will go well. Now, allow me to go and retrieve the deposit money.” Carol nodded as Kart walked towards the exit.

“I do wish you all the best with this event.” Gale stated. “I know it will take some of you out of the red.” His sympathetic smile was returned by most of the shop owners.

“It will cut a large portion of mine by quite a bit. I wish it would take me out of the red, but at least you guys can get out.” Paulie responded in a somber tone. 

“We’re still going to help each other Paulie. We’re in this together.” Martha placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s going to be so nice to just take a chunk off.” Mars replied, squeezing his wife’s hand tightly. Carol used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

“We thought we were going to have to leave because of all this, but it’s so relieving to hear that someone has our back.” She sniffled. Kart came back in, with several small bags.

“Here we are. One for each of you, and I’ll get straight to work on talking to the other groups and compiling a list of everything you will need to do for the month. I appreciate you all giving me a chance and helping me. Have a good evening, I have quite a bit to do tomorrow.” She waved, walking back out as Alice leaned back into her seat. It was almost as if a huge weight had been lifted from her chest and she almost couldn’t believe it was happening.

“So.” 

“So.” Arlo looked curiously at Kart who, today, was wearing a sheet with a yellow bow tie. 

“Do I look professional?” Kart asked, tilting her head to one side.

“As professional as you can look with a sheet on. Anyways, why did you want to meet with me?”

“I’ve spoken to the other groups who are all on board, and now I get to talk to you. I want to hire you as security for an event Jack and I will be hosting next month. I know that you would probably do it for free, but I need specific things. I want to be in control to a degree so that people stay safe.” Kart’s emphasis on wanting to be in control had Arlo lean forward.

“What exactly are you hoping to do?” He inquired.

“Crowd control. I need you to stand outside of the East Gate, directing people into Peach Plaza. Sam will take over and direct people into Main Street while Remington will walk around Central Plaza. He will ensure that people won’t be getting into trouble by leaving the area. I will have Dr. Xu and Phyllis at the top of steps, making sure people don’t go past it. But my main role for you guys is to make sure people aren’t getting hurt and into trouble.” Kart paused momentarily. “Also you and I have an agreement of sorts and I need to be presentable while I am there. So apologies that you are outside of Portia, but I think your commanding presence will keep people from wandering off.” Arlo nodded thoughtfully.

“It’s our job in general to help out the public during events. Usually we take part but with you wanting crowd control, we have no problem helping you in what you need.” 

“We can also compensate you for your time which I must insist. You are the person who I take commissions from and even after this event I know that the workshop owners will still need time before commissions can pop back up onto that board. While it may feel like the money is moving back and forth, we will have money from outside of Portia to help fuel the economy. So the money I give you will help stimulate the economy in a way. You can do whatever you please with it. Put it back into commissions. Pay shop owners for some goods.”

“Give it back to you because you do commissions.”

“Oh yeah, there’s that.” Arlo smirked.

“I’d say no, but the Corps also needs a little bit of help right now. So I appreciate you giving us the opportunity and we will gladly take it.”

“Great.”

“But, I expect you to stop doing dangerous stuff.”

“I’m not doing anything dangerous.” He raised a brow.

“Your shortcuts aren’t exactly safe. You need to stop taking them or else you’re going to get hurt. Aren’t you supposed to be in tip-top shape for this event?”

“I mean yeah, but even if I hurt myself, I have Dr. Xu. He shall protect my bones.”

“I don’t think Dr. Xu can protect them, but he can fix them.”

“Nah, I’d rather he just amputate them. If I break something just have him lop that limb off. Although, if he removes one, he’ll have to remove all of my limbs. I feel like they would miss each other.” Arlo, dumbstruck and speechless shook his head to retort.

“I don’t think that’s how you fix broken bones.” He raised a concerned brow.

“Just let it happen. I don’t want to deal with the pain of having to have them fixed. Just take all of my limbs. I don’t need them anyways.”

“Where did this conversation go? We are not chopping your limbs off if you break something. You have to let them heal like a normal person.”

“Well if you’re going to be like that, you might as well as put me out of my misery overall. Do you think Dr. Xu knows how to do an assisted suicide?”

“Why do I always walk in on you making rather concerning statements?” Dr. Xu stood with his arms crossed, brow furrowed as Kart turned her head.

“God damn it.”

“I don’t know what an assisted suicide is, but I don’t like the sound of it. So you can forget that immediately. And what’s this about putting you out of your misery over broken bones? Stop putting yourself in dangerous situations.” Kart looked between Arlo and Dr. Xu.

“Oh my goodness, it’s like you’re the same person. It’s like I’m in the twilight zone.”

“Twilight zone?” Arlo questioned.

“Forget it, it’s not important. Anyways, there’s no cause for alarm. I’m just simply joking. If I break a bone, I will most definitely get help, let it heal, kill myself. You know. The normal steps.”

“I think you included a step that’s not supposed to be there.” Dr. Xu was rubbing his temples as Arlo spoke.

“I don’t think I understand these jokes, because they don’t feel like jokes.”

“Oh they’re jokes. You just don’t get them.”

“They’re concerning if anything.” Dr. Xu raised his voice. 

“Stop making them.” Arlo stated firmly. Kart looked between the two of them again, glancing towards the door.

“I feel attacked.” Kart stood up, making her way to the door. Dr. Xu slammed his foot onto the back of Kart’s costume.

“Wait, we need to talk about your comments. Your ‘jokes’ are not okay.” Kart paused, then retorted,

“If they were directed towards you, I would understand your frustration. You sound more offended than anything at this point. But,” Kart turned her head to look back at them, “also understand these comments are directed at myself for a reason. It is something that I can laugh about now when I couldn’t laugh about it before. I like having the ability to laugh, and to make myself laugh. You wouldn’t understand that unless you forget what it’s like to. So I’ll tone it back for you, but I don’t mean any ill-will of it. If anything, like I said before; should I need to, you will be the first person I shall seek out, Dr. Xu. Now if you don’t mind, I am rather busy today.” Dr. Xu slowly retracted his foot as Kart made her exit. His head snapped over to Arlo who sat with a strange look on his face.

“Her saying that… doesn’t bring me peace. Just more concern.” Dr. Xu held a frown that deepened as Arlo spoke,

“We’ll keep an eye on her doc. I don’t think she wants to admit that she needs help yet, but I’m sure the more people notice and attempt to help her out, we can push her in the right direction of getting help.”

“I just don’t understand her at all. It doesn’t feel… malicious when she speaks, like it does feel empty when she talks about doing those types of things. But it just feels strange and it makes my body panic.” Arlo and Dr. Xu were surrounded by silence for a short time before Arlo cleared his throat.

“Dr. Xu.”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think of her?”

“Pardon?”

“What do you think of Kart? I recall you calling her beautiful.” Dr. Xu looked towards the door.

“When I was younger, I remember looking through a strange Old World book about plants. Plants that no longer exist. One was known as a water lily. It was… so beautiful. The petals looked so fragile, but overall it was graceful.” Dr. Xu looked at Arlo. “Elegant sitting atop the water. It was surprising to me that something so beautiful no longer exists in this world. An overwhelming feeling of appreciation and sadness that something so wildly beautiful, that used to grow in ponds is now extinct. Only seen in pictures and rare books that I’m sure do them no justice. When I look at Kart, I get that same overwhelming feeling. That she is so beautiful that nothing that holds her memory can do her justice after she’s gone. She’s absolutely mesmerizing… just like those flowers.” Both men fell silent. 

“I’ll check in on her later.” Arlo shot a reassuring grin at Dr. Xu who still seemed lost in thought. 

“I’d appreciate that.” His reply was quiet, close to a whisper as Arlo stood up. There was work to be done.


	7. A Chaotic Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festive time! Kart starts work on the festival and participates in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate the comment that's I've received. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

“Ms. Kart, you need to take a break.” Jack stated firmly. “As your business partner, I demand that you take a break.” Kart sighed.

“I’ll rest when I die.” Jack raised a brow as Kart hurriedly waved her arms.

“Okay. Okay. I’ll sit down.” Jack exhaled deeply. For the last two weeks, Kart had been overworking herself to complete everything. The number of people coming was now closer to 180 and now the ideal minimum number for each person had doubled. Kart set her head down on her table. Jack nervously put his hands together as Kart spoke,

“Don’t you have school?”

“Ms. Lucy let me have the day off so that I can do this. I know you said that I couldn’t help but I wanted to be here as support. And a timer, because you need to take more breaks.”

“All I have to do is wait for that sweet embrace of death and we are cool.”

“Excuse me?” Dr. Xu’s voice rang through Kart’s ears.  **_FUCK._ **

“Bad timing Dr. Xu.” Kart muffled.

“Bad timing? I had heard you were working yourself to death so I came to check on you. Good thing I did. Your break is going to have to last a little longer than planned. And I’m going to stay here with Jack to make sure you do.”

“With all due respect Dr. Xu, I have many orders to complete.”

“Your health comes first Kart. Also you promised me that everything was okay.”

“Everything is okay. Like I said it’s a matter of speech. Like I’m so dead tired, that I wish I was dead. Haha, funny joke.” She waved her hands, but Dr. Xu’s expression didn’t change.

“I wish you didn’t say things like that. It’s very disconcerting to hear.”

“Ugh, what are you, my mom? I said it’s fine. I’m totally fine.” 

“No you aren’t. You are working yourself too hard.”

“Ohhh, I want to say so many bad things. But there is a child present.” Kart lifted her hand in a motion of presenting Jack. Dr. Xu’s facial features softened as he turned to Jack.

“Jack, do you mind going to get some food for Kart? I’d like to speak with her alone for a bit.” Jack nodded, giving a final glance at Kart before leaving. She picked her head up upon hearing the door closed. 

“You need to pull back on how hard you are working Kart. This is very bad for your health. How will you be able to present yourself if you overexert your body? You could immediately get sick after you complete this work and then not be able to do anything for the event like you planned. As a doctor, I am ordering you to slow down.” Kart leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms as she replied,

“I understand your concern doc. I am really trying to pace myself, but I feel very rushed. It feels like I can’t space these out because they are in succession. I don’t want to let anyone down, but I am feeling slightly overwhelmed… so please keep this between the two of us.” Kart’s hands were now folded in front of her, her eyes focused on the table. Xu was quiet, not expecting Kart to admit something was wrong. Xu began to speak, choosing his words carefully,

“I think I understand what’s going on here. It’s okay to feel overwhelmed and to find difficulty in pacing yourself. I think the best course of action is to ask for help. I’m sure with another helper, the amount of work that is split between you, will allow you to take more breaks. Also, don’t worry about me saying anything. Everything you say to me is confidential. Not even Phyllis will hear any of this.” Silence fell between the two, Kart processing Dr. Xu’s words. Who would be willing to help out in this large project? She wasn’t sure compensation would be enough to convince someone to be on this job with her. Maybe she could teach Jack how to bake and build.

“Is there anything else you wanted to share with me?” Xu held a small smile on his face, almost expecting her to talk about her morbid comments. 

“I think that’s the only thing plaguing me Dr. Xu. I appreciate you lending me an ear and giving advice.” She smiled back. “I’m also glad this will stay between us. I know I said I would be transparent and talk to the shop owners but I don’t want them to doubt that I can’t do this. I need to power through even if I need to ask for help.” She grinned. She put her fists in front of her, holding a determined face. “When Jack comes back, I’ll teach him some new skills.” Dr. Xu nervously smiled. Hopefully she would actually take his advice and use it.

* * *

“Oh, you’re okay! Thank goodness!” Antoine sighed in relief as Kart stood up with a large basket in hand. Her long hair was held up in a clip, while a bright red bandana wrapped around her head, being tied into a neat knot at the top. A lock of hair had escaped and dangled in the front of her face.

“Yep, I’m alive. What’s up?” She replied with a smile as Antoine answered,

“Well, you see, I know that you said that you were going to take a break from the commerce guild in order to complete this event. It has your full attention, but I wanted to make extra sure. Higgins once went to one of the ruins and fainted due to heat exhaustion. I noticed that he didn’t come in the next day and informed the Civil Corps, so I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.” Kart returned his smile.

“I appreciate the concern. Oh would you like to be a taste tester?” Her eyes had lit up, as Antoine responded,

“Yes. What am I tasting?” Kart dashed into her house, coming back out after a short time holding a cordial tulip glass. Inside, the bottom held a thick liquid of a deep shade of red that lightly flowed into the white substance above it. Strawberries lined the inside at the middle, slowly leading upwards into more of the red substance. Whipped cream stood at the top, a strawberry nestled into it. 

“What is this?” Antoine asked curiously, a hint of surprise in his tone.

“This is a strawberry-rhubarb parfait. I’ve placed a jam at the bottom and top, with a plain vanilla yogurt in the middle with fresh strawberries and hand whipped cream at the top.” Antoine carefully took the spoon sticking out of the glass, scooping a small amount into his mouth. The smooth yogurt mixed with the sweetness of the strawberry, a slight sourness of the rhubarb and the textures came together cohesively. 

“This… is perfect!” Antoine excitedly shouted. There were stars in Kart’s eyes as she asked,

“You think so?”

“Yes! This is fantastic! Everything blends together so well.” 

“Well the rest is all yours and you can keep the glass too for being such a good taste tester!” She clapped excitedly as he waved a goodbye. At least one of the items came out right, now for the others.

* * *

“How are designs coming?” Gust picked his head up from the drawing desk, turning towards Kart. Her long hair was now in a high pony-tail, her bangs framing her face neatly as she walked over. 

“I’m working on them still.” He replied coldly.

“Cool, cool.” He sighed,

“Is there something that you need?” Her eyes lit up as she responded.

“Yes! I want the archways we are making to have flowers entangling them. Which flower do you like more?” She pulled out two different kinds. Both vines that hung low out of their pots. One was red, heart shaped with a white tail at the end while the other was obviously a light pink rose. He had never seen the heart-shaped ones, something drew his attention to them as he reached out to touch them.

“Oh, do you have sensitive skin?” He raised a brow as he answered.

“No?”

“Oh, okay. You can touch them then!” She grinned, holding the flowers out to him. The petals of the hearts were soft, maintaining their shape as he caressed them gently. While the roses were beautiful, he felt the other flower’s uniqueness shouldn’t be underappreciated. It reminded him of his own work.

“I’m not sure what these are, but I like these the most.”

“Yay!” She dashed out the door, a small thud following her as it closed. He sighed, turning back to the table only to be interrupted by the voice of his friend.

“I just saw Kart run out of the building. What was she here for?” Gust groaned, turning his head slightly to Albert,

“She just came to make me choose a flower for the archways. Now I’m getting back to my work, I’m on a tight schedule.” Albert nodded as Gust fell silent.

* * *

“How is Kart’s progress coming along?” Arlo glanced over at Remington, who sat himself into an armchair before answering,

“Very well. She’s almost done with baking and all that. Seems like this is going to go very well for everyone who is involved.”

“Good. How long until the event?”

“Two more days.” Arlo leaned back into his chair. Two more days. It had already been two weeks since he had seen the woman, or at least her ghost costumes. He had slowly grown accustomed to seeing her everyday and now two weeks without her presence felt slightly strange. There were days where he would lose his cool with her, those days made him question quite a bit. He was usually calm, collected and confident in his answers but whenever she was around, his confidence changed into uncertainty and he was more often than not frustrated that most of his commands fell on deaf ears. She was independent, convinced she was always right. She took dangerous shortcuts, and got from point A to point B almost instantly. When he asked around, no one seemed to know what he was talking about. It did, somedays, seem like she was appearing out of thin air in front of people, but most just assumed they weren’t paying enough attention. The children talked about her incessantly, laughing at Kart’s antics and filling Arlo in on the things she did for them. Toby’s eyes always glittered when he talked about her, like they were best friends. Jack would always turn beet red when any of the conversation was directed at him. She seemed gentle with the kids, helping the girls with their hair and homework; playing with all of them when she had time. The different ghost faces were friendly enough but with Xu’s description of her, he was growing very curious about what she actually looked like. She was extremely short, he could easily see over her head and that was all he knew about her physically. The sheets never defined any features, and was essentially a blank piece of paper. If she were to disappear, the only thing that he would remember would be of her sheets, her confidence and the crazy things she would say. She was different from the other builder. The other builder was very kind but it lacked a genuine feeling that Kart continuously held. The other builder gave gifts, did projects, and protected residents. She was ideal for the Civil Corps and worked hard to help Portia expand. After the third season, everything changed. Within a month, she went from helpful to focusing only on particular groups and commissions. Everything she said and did came with a price. He didn’t know what to think about the situation now that she was gone. He was hurt, angry and somewhat defeated. Kart now had to pick up rather large pieces, and prove herself far more than what the last builder had. The builder was given the benefit of the doubt due to her father’s name; Arlo could almost understand the resentment that Higgins had towards her. She threw everything away and hurt the entire city in the process. Her selfishness is what’s destroying Portia. He sighed. If he ever saw Kart’s face, it would be because she proved herself to him and Portia. Maybe this event would be it.

* * *

The Hulu Brothers stood shoulder to shoulder in a semicircle as Kart spoke.

“So today, is a very important day, and I’d like for you guys to keep your eyes peeled okay? We’ve got a lot of things going on and in the chaos of things I want to ensure that I have a pair of eyes in every corner. If anyone seems off to you, let the Civil Corps know first and then me, alright? I want to make sure we keep the peace for the entire event. Should any immediate issues arise, you can seek me out. I’ll try to stand out from the crowd.” The brothers nodded.

This woman stood somewhat shorter than them which felt strange, no one was ever shorter than them. 

“Alright, who wants to be where?” Dawa asked. As the eldest, it was his job to ensure his brothers didn’t fight over where they wanted to be. While they were down a brother, their numbers were still needed. 

“I can be past Dr. Xu and Phyllis if anyone gets past there. I can walk from the Wastelands to the Church.” Sanwa volunteered.

“I can be at the church, standing on the top platform.” Liuwa murmured. As the brothers took turns announcing where they wanted to be, Kart had gone into her house to change clothes. With the hardest parts complete, now she just needed to put on a face for the rest of the day. Friendly, approachable, enthusiastic, charismatic. She needed clothes that would be vibrant, and warm. 

“Ah!” Kart smiled happily at her choice. This would work very well.

* * *

Portia was decorated in an array of flowers, courtesy of Alice. Roses and astaries lined the path of main street, with blue hydrangeas greeting the visitors into Central Plaza. The heart-shaped flowers that Kart had provided, hung low on the metal archways that hugged the path. Upon entering Central Plaza, an array of picnic tables were set out surrounding the Wishing Tree. Silky, pink and cream-white pastel tablecloths lay on top with a small pot of flowers sitting in the middle of each. A large, curved duet table stood in the back between the Research Center and Western gate. The primary surface was covered in glasses and plates on the miniature side, while the back secondary surface had almost a cascade of varying sizes. A shorter and petite table sat next to it with jars sitting atop and a register on the far right side. 

Albert and Gust did a look over of the area, walking between tables to measure space and ensuring the placement of items mirrored one another. Albert had for a moment turned his head to double check the tasting table only to come to a complete halt at the sight of Kart. She had been fixing the objects, arranging them to her liking. From the side, her blue eye normal pastel color was now sharp and focused on what was in front of her. The dress she wore hugged the sides of her waist perfectly, emphasizing her figure. The blue lace sundress’ front came down to her knees and the back flowed down to her ankles. Her hair had been put in a loose messy bun, locks of hair fell to the sides of her face and out of the bun itself, draping themselves over her shoulder. Her beauty was being accentuated and Albert couldn’t bring himself to turn away. Gust, taking notice of his friend’s lack of movement, strolled next to him, and followed his eyes. Kart’s animated movement and decision making on full display as she shuffled from left to right caught his attention. Raising his hand, he smacked the back of Albert’s head before saying,

“Don’t get distracted, we have work to do.” Clutching his head, Albert apologized, and went back to his work.

* * *

“Ms. Kart, this is a lot more people than we expected.” Jack whispered, anxiety filling his tone.

“Most definitely, but we counted for that remember? And if you ever feel overwhelmed, just go to Dr. Xu for a break okay?” Kart patted the young boy's head as more people flooded in. Remington slowly walked against the back wall, towards the gate, watching people curiously look around to tables they could occupy, and others walk back and forth to the testing table. Gust, Albert, Jack and Kart stood behind the duet table, talking to people about the different goods. Remington had been interested in some of the items that Kart had let him try. The crumble was something he had been eyeing for a while. It was soft, and the small bits of crunch had given the dish character. Martha baked incredibly soft breads and with the smooth and flavorful jam that Kart had made, it was certain to sell. People were beginning to line up around the table. Remington chuckled at the facial expressions Jack had. He clearly wasn’t ready for this, but he was putting in the effort. The shop owners sat talking to one another at a table closer to Sanwa’s barbershop. They had smiles on their faces, although Alice looked more embarrassed than anything. Her flowers brought life to the entire area, she had grown them with her own hands and now everyone could admire their beauty and hard work up close. Martha gently patted her on the back,

“You worked hard. You should be proud of the flowers you grew.”

“I just feel a little bad, I know Kart’s been sneaking flowers into my shop to help out. I caught her the other day.” She looked over at Carol who had covered her mouth with her hand, almost if she was hiding something. 

“It’s okay, I appreciate everyone helping me and her doing that. Even if she is buying them. I’m very happy all of us are a part of this event and that in the end, it will help us stay in Portia. I know it doesn’t take all of us out of the red, but there’s just so much relief that I’ve been able to sleep at night again.” Her words grew weak at the end, using her sleeve to wipe threatening tears away. Martha rubbed her back as Paulie spoke,

“You’re right, this is good. A piece of each one of us is on display for people to see and use; this event is a good representation of Portia to outsiders. Albert did tell me something recently though that might put me out of the red.” Mars and Carol looked at Paulie curiously, Alice and Martha giving full attention as he continued, 

“I heard that the smallish builder is going to expand her house.” Paulie stopped, covering his face as Mars patted his shoulder, giving it a hard squeeze as sounds of laughter and chatter surrounded them.

* * *

“This is fantastic Kart!” Gale’s grinning face appeared beside her as she carefully moved more items onto the table.

“Isn’t it? So many people came! I can only hope that people are enjoying everything and having a good time!”

“Oh yes, it’s evident that everyone is having a fantastic time! Keep up the good work! But if I may ask something…” Gale twiddled his thumbs before continuing, “if I could take something light back to Ginger. She was very excited to hear that this was going on, but with her condition she is unable to come out today.” Kart smiled,

“Of course, let me grab some easy mobile pieces.” Grabbing a plate and two small glasses, she gently handed them over to Gale who happily strolled past Dr. Xu and Phyllis at the top of the steps. Kart gave a friendly wave in their direction, Phyllis immediately responded, but Dr. Xu hesitated before giving a shy response. She turned her attention back to the people in front of her as Phyllis glanced over at Dr. Xu.

“You should go talk to her. Tell her to take a break or something.” 

“Oh, well it’s only been a short time, she doesn’t need a break yet.” Phyllis sighed.

“Okay, if you say so.” Phyllis followed Dr. Xu’s eyes, as they traveled across the people to Kart. She looked beautiful as usual. Phyllis was usually quick to compare herself to other people, Antoine mostly as he was generally very open about how beautiful he was, but Kart was different. There was something about her that neither could pinpoint about how within a crowd of people, she stood out like a beacon. She seemed to have features just like everyone else. Maybe it was her eyes. It was rare, impossible even to find someone with her form of heterochromia. It had evolved over time into its current state, two different eye colors. Polly and Alice’s pink eyes were great examples of it. Jack had another form with his yellow eyes, but Kart had, what could be described as, the original. A hideous shriek dragged Phyliss out of her thoughts. 

“What is this disgusting man doing here?!” A woman in a pale purple dress, stood defiant as Oaks was attempting to take a plate.

“Ma’am, there are other men here. It’s not exclusively women.” Kart shot back.

“Excuse me? This man is revolting. He’s dirty! He should be removed!”

“If you keep yellin’, Imma have you removed. Now, would you like a parfait or a crumble?”

“I would like this man to be removed. This is completely unhygienic!” Kart sighed. Jack winced at the sound of the woman’s shrill voice. Albert and Gust tried to pick up the pace, distracting the other visitors as the woman stomped her foot.

“Listen,” Kart started in an exasperated tone, “this is a public event that is open to the locals. If you have a serious problem with it, you can, as I suggested before, leave. I can definitely tell that you have no problem moving your legs.”

“This man is dirty and has no place being next to food or here at all! He’s going to ruin everything with his smell and repulsiveness.” The woman crossed her arms across her chest, fury in her eyes as Kart calmly replied,

“So is your face, but no one was saying anything out of courtesy. The residents here have been very kind to open up to having visitors for this festival. I ask that you treat them with respect rather than unnecessary disgust. Oaks is a man who brings variety and personality to this city. It is not your place to determine who can be at this event or not, last I checked this was  _ my  _ event. So I’ll ask you again; be respectful and change your attitude or please leave. I will not have people disrespecting others just for the fun of it.” The woman’s face turned bright red, turning on her heel, pushing her way through the crowd wordlessly.

“I’m sorry Karty.” Oaks' face had dropped significantly.

“Don’t be. You are a resident here and you are a priority on my list. If anyone else harasses you, don’t hesitate to come get me okay? I’d rather lose business than have a friend hurt.” She smiled gently as his face lit back up.

“Here, try this and let me know what you think.” She gently passed him a small cake which he speedily placed in his mouth.

“Oh this is good! I like this a lot.” 

“I’m glad! Please enjoy the rest of the event.” She beamed before turning to another visitor who looked at her shyly.

* * *

“Dr. Xu, is there something wrong?” Kart’s voice brought Xu back to reality as he turned to her and then cleared his throat.

“Sorry, no. I’m fine.” He attempted to smile only for it to fall as he spoke. “Where did you get these flowers?” He held one of the flowers in his hands.

“Oh, they’re beautiful aren’t they? I heard they only grow in certain places in the world, so I was lucky to be able to get some.” She grinned. “Oh!” She switched gears. “Do you mind distracting the Captain as I get closer to him? Sam asked me to drop off his food, so I thought we would take a break together.” Dr. Xu laughed.

“Of course, let me walk by.” He jogged ahead, greeting Arlo.

“Hello Captain. Do you mind if I ask you a quick question?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Dr. Xu moved closer to the wheat fields, and Arlo's attention followed.

“I brought your lunch, so can you turn around? They want me to take a break too. I can’t wear the sheet and I didn’t bring one.” Kart’s voice made him jump. 

“You didn’t bring a sheet?”

“Nope, and you’re kind of guarding my house so… yeah. Let’s chill yo.” Dr. Xu laughed as he walked back through the gate.

“Sure.” Arlo sat down on the ground, hearing Kart’s footsteps and then shuffling before a tiny amount of pressure was felt against the small of his back. 

“Here you are.” He turned his head slightly, seeing a plate of spaghetti with hot sauce against his arm.

“Oh, one of my favorites. Thank you.”

They sat back to back in silence, as Arlo ate his meal. It was comfortable, every so often they would hear the excited chatter of the event. The fabric of his jacket felt cool against her back as she closed her eyes and leaned further into him.  _ Nap time.  _

“You must be working hard in there.” Arlo commented with the last bit of food in his mouth.  _ No nap time. _

“Yes, so much so that Jack told me to take a break. Sam said that you aren’t into sweets and that you could use a break as well.” Kart chuckled.

“How many people are in there?”

“Too many. I think last I counted was 200, but I don’t even know anymore. Some people brought their children and I fully did not expect that. I don’t know why, I just thought oh yeah, no one’s totally gonna bring extra people. And then I realized from the very start I may have miscounted. But uh, let’s not mention that to the others. But other than that, it has been overwhelming having to run around like a chicken with its head cut off. But you can bask in my amazingness later as I,” She grunted. “Have to go back and be tortured.” As she started to make her way back through the gate, she heard Arlo stand and yell,

“Hey!”

“What’s up?” She turned her head. His back was still to her.

“After this… I think this is proof enough that you’re loyal to Portia. Even if you haven’t upgraded your house, I heard you have plans, yeah? You made good on this, so I’m putting trust in you to make good on that.” Kart, with surprise in her voice,

“Really?”

“Yeah… so let’s meet up tomorrow night. I want to… introduce myself.” Kart trying hard to contain her excitement.

“Yeah! I… I would really like that.” With a huge, melting smile on her face she made her way back to Central Plaza, into the organized chaos that was this event.

* * *

“It’s been 8 hours and my whole body wants to quit.” Kart grumbled as she was doing clean up.

“Kart, you’ve done more than enough. You should head back, go get some rest.” Carol tried to assure her.

“Nah, I should stay here. I mean, my business partner is out like a light, I would hate for you to be doing this by yourselves.”

“Smallish builder, we have more than enough man-power here! You should head back. I’m sure I can convince Dr. Xu to make it doctor’s orders.” Paulie laughed.

“You don’t have to. Kart, let’s get you home. You look like you’re about to drop.” Dr. Xu smiled.

“It means that I’m that much closer to… never mind.” Kart paused. This probably wasn’t the best time. “If you say so then oh-kay.” Kart left the final bits of insanity behind, walking up Main street with Xu.

“Kart.” There was hesitation in his voice. “Do you know a lot about flowers? Like meanings and medical uses?” Kart hummed in thought.

“I know a little bit of everything. So I don’t know if that’s helpful or anything. Why do you ask?”

“Have you ever heard of a water lily?” Kart raised a brow.

“Yes, they grow in ponds right? They’re my favorite flower.” She grinned. “I love how the petals fan out, and the range of colors they have. Did you know that lotuses are also called water lilies but they are quite different?” Dr. Xu shook his head. 

“Oh well then it’s a fun fact. What’s your favorite flower Dr. Xu?” 

“I like roses, but I also really like water lilies.” Kart looked over at Dr. Xu, excitement on her face,

“I’m glad that we like the same things. Ah, this is me. Thanks for walking me back, I’m going to take my leave, so I hope you have a good evening Dr. Xu.”

“Xu.” Kart turned around to face him.

“Xu?”

“I don’t mind you calling me just Xu.” 

“Xu it is then. Have a good evening Xu.” Kart’s smile had left Xu bright red. Xu’s mind was racing and as he glanced over at Alice and Sam taking down the flowers on the archway, he stopped. 

“Ladies, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take one of these flowers with me.”

“Oh, go right ahead. I’ll give you one, but the pots have to go back to Kart.” Alice reached over, grabbing the one nearest to her. “Remember, flowers don’t live forever but if you press it in a book it can last for some time.” Xu smiled, thanking them before heading back to his home. He had a lot of questions and wasn’t quite sure if Kart would answer them. 


	8. A Change of Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and introductions; Kart talks to Gust and Arlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think of this chapter.  
> Small trigger warning: panic attacks and anxiety.

Dr. Xu flipped through a book whose torn cover was starting to come off the bind, drooping to one side as he focused on the contents. The flowers Kartoffel had grown felt strange to look at, and he couldn’t help but stare at their immaculate beauty as they had twirled around the metal archways. Dr. Xu held a small petal, comparing it to the flowers contained in the pages until he came upon one of a similar kind. Bleeding-Hearts. He knew they seemed out of place when he first saw them. They were supposedly extinct, and according to Kart still growing in some parts of the world.  _ I heard they only grow in certain places in the world, so I was lucky to be able to get some of the seeds.  _ She was very confident in her answer, as if she didn’t know that these flowers couldn’t be found anywhere in the world but in her garden. Why would she think that they grew anywhere else? It didn’t feel like a lie, and she didn’t seem like the type of person who would. The expression on her face didn’t seem to break away either. Dr. Xu had a conflict as to approach her about the subject or drop it all together. Weighing the options, it would be best to drop the subject but at the same time, it was impossible for him not to speak up. He covered his mouth with his right hand, biting down on his pointer finger in thought. It was a difficult choice to make. If he asked her questions, where would the conversation go? Was he ready for the answers that she would give if she could give them? What if it was as simple as her just finding them by chance? Was that even possible? Xu was sure that he had heard from Emily that she was from Lucien, but these flowers weren’t native there. These flowers shouldn’t exist. He closed his eyes, trying to come to a conclusion as a knock came at his door. 

“Coming!” He stood up, placing the closed book on his desk and walked to the front door. Upon opening it, the face of Gust came into view. 

“Oh Gust, is there something wrong? Is Ginger okay?”

“She’s fine. I wanted to talk to you privately.” Xu nodded, opening his door wider, allowing Gust to walk in.

“How can I help you today? Are you having problems with anxiety?” Gust sat down on a lone chair in the room as Xu approached him.

“I’ve been thinking about a lot of things. It feels as if things are starting to look up but there’s this piece of me that’s so full of doubt that everything will actually start to improve and continue to. It’s almost as if something will come to take it all away. That no matter what I do, I can’t attain the goals that I hope to achieve because people keep stopping me. I’m doing everything within my capacity to work as hard as I can, but I can’t help but feel that no matter what I do, something will take it away.” Dr. Xu sat down on his bed across from Gust.

“What do you think will take it away? Is there someone that you doubt? Who are you relying on so heavily to make your dreams achievable?”

“This new builder. She hired us at the event, and she’s been doing things to stimulate the economy according to Albert. She’s running around, doing whatever she can to help me. But I don’t feel like she is the same as the old builder. I know she isn’t, but I still feel as if something is stopping me from believing that she isn’t. That she won’t just run away from whatever problem she could have, that she wouldn’t bring up with people and-and-” Gust’s breathing began to speed up, his chest rising quickly as his hands gripped the bed.

“Slow down Gust.” Dr. Xu had stood up, placed one hand on Gust’s back and the other on his chest. “I for one believe that Kart is the complete opposite of… Linda. She is very open to sharing her thoughts but in private. Maybe you should talk to her. It might bring you some peace of mind.” Gust nodded, breathlessly. His heart was racing. When the old builder’s work fell through, it reflected terribly on them. Albert couldn’t use any charm or charisma to build themselves back. They now had to prove it with results. Since no one in Portia had been able to even afford his work, they haven’t been able to move from the red. When Gust calmed down, Xu cleared his throat before speaking again,

“Gust, I heavily advise you to talk to Kart. You need to promise me that you will at least try to.” Gust nodded. “I need you to say it.” 

“I promise.” Dr. Xu sat back down on his cot with a heavy sigh.

“I feel like I’ve been having to force more people to promise things for me lately.” He laughed.

* * *

“Gust! I drew another picture of us!” Kart beamed. This picture was almost as bad as the last. Gust was now being drawn as a cat, the same as Kart. “Look how happy we look.” Gust’s eye twitched.

“What are we doing in this one?” A hint of irritation in his voice.

“Painting!”

“Why do you even try to draw? You lack artistic skill.” He groaned. 

“Because one of these days, I’m hoping it will make you smile.” Gust paused. With enormous hesitation, he asked,

“Kart, could I ask for a moment of your time?” Kart perked up.

“Of course! I always have plenty for one of my buddies!” Gust raised a brow.

“I wasn’t aware we were friends already. I don’t appreciate you making assumptions.”

“Yo, who is makin’ assumptions? I said buddies! I see you a lot lately and I’ve been coming in here quite a bit so I just assumed that I leveled up on the totem pole of friendship and we are now buddies. Different from friends.” She stood proudly, one hand on hip and the other closed with a single pointed finger as if she was physically representing the point she had just made. 

“No. Anyways, it’s a rather serious question so I’d like you to keep it that way.” Kart’s demeanor changed. Her shoulders slightly relaxed, her face becoming a blank slate as she continued to stare at Gust. As she crossed her arms in front of her chest, Gust’s own features fell. He frowned deeply.

“Do… do you have any current problems here in Portia?” Her eyes grew wide.  _ Wasn’t exactly expecting that question.  _

“No… not currently. I don’t think so. Why? Does someone have a problem with me being here? Other than the other workshop owners?” Gust shook his head.

“How long are you planning to stay here?” Kart tilted her head, trying to see his face at a different angle.

**Careful.**

“Well, I was thinking until I die. Is there something wrong Gust?” Her vocabulary hit a cord.

“I’m serious! If you aren’t planning to stay here for long, don’t bother coming into this office to waste my time! You’re wasting everyone’s time and you should just leave before you get everyone’s hopes up. You helped out with the shop owners, I’ll give you that. And you did help us a bit, but that means nothing if you’re just going to turn around and leave.” Gust’s fists were clenched. Gust’s breathing started to speed up. 

“Gust, I’m going to need you to take a deep breath.”

“Gust!” Albert’s voice broke through Kart’s, physically pushing her aside to get to Gust. Kart’s arm hit a bookcase as she tried to balance herself. “Take deep breaths!” Albert turned his head to Kart.

“What did you do?!” Before Kart could stutter an answer, Albert shouted, 

“Get out of here now!” Kart scrambled to get up, slamming the door behind her. Albert turned his attention back to Gust.

“Gust, please take deeper breaths! You’ll faint if you keep this up!” Gust’s failed attempt to answer caused him to cough, Albert took Gust’s hand in his. Gust started to tremble as the feeling in his hands and feet started to evaporate; squeezing his eyes closed as his vision started to blur. Everything felt numb, tingling as Albert’s voice growing distant. He had heard another voice, but was unable to identify it as his chest tightened. His closed eyes burned with tears, his throat feeling like shards of glasses had been embedded into it. And then he felt something cold on his face, then in his mouth. His eyes shot open on the unexpected feeling of ice and the taste of something sweet. He closed his mouth, his throat being soothed as he swallowed. Everything started to slow down. He could hear his heart beating in his chest, heavy thuds with each beat. His hearing returned as he shifted in his chair to encourage circulation to his limbs. Looking up, Dr. Xu stood in front of him, pale, with a glass of lemonade. Albert’s hand slowly released their death grip on his own as he heard the familiar clicking of Phyllis’ heels next to him, moving back as one of her arms crossed in front of his face. He looked around in confusion as Albert sighed in relief.

“Kart came and got us.” Xu said with a weak smile. “She said, ice might help, which I’m glad it did.” 

“Came and got us… I wouldn’t use that phrasing but it will do for now.” Phyllis’ voice had a hint of distress.

“Gust, do you want to tell me what happened?” Xu leaned on the railing that separated the men’s work spaces. 

“I took your advice and asked Kart some questions. I asked her how long she was going to be here and she said ‘til she died.’ I didn’t appreciate the sarcasm. I was so angry, and suddenly I couldn’t speak. I saw Albert toss her into the bookcase, but nothing much else after that.” His voice was quiet as Albert looked at the bookcase and then the door with some guilt. Some books lay on the floor after Kart had been shoved into it. As the conversation carried on, Albert silently stepped out, gently shutting the door. As he turned his head, he saw a white sheet with a deep frown drawn on the front, crouched, knees pulled up to its chest.

“Kart?” The sad face looked up at him, then slowly back down to the ground. 

“Is he okay?” She asked, sniffling. Albert moved to her left, sitting down with his legs crossed in front of him.

“He is now. What’s with the get-up?”

“I saw Arlo when I was waiting out here. All of my ghosts usually have smiley faces so I had to improvise.” Albert looked towards Django, whose eyes glanced over the area. He gave a nod as Albert murmured,

“I think we’re in the clear, let’s take that sheet off.” His hands gently reached for the bottom of the sheet as Kart began to shuffle out of it. His hands gripped the edges, pulling it upwards as her face, clothing and small body came into view. Her eyes were glossy, tears streaking down her face. They stared back at one another as she blinked. Her eyes were like gemstones, one of amber and the other, sapphire. 

“What did you mean when you said you were going to stay here until you died? It was a joke that Gust doesn’t need right now.” 

“It isn’t a joke.” She sobbed. She pressed her face against her knees, hiding. 

“I was serious when I said that.” She muffled.

“Then I ask that you word things differently with Gust from now on. He’s been through a lot and what he needs most is security. If you’re so bent on being his friend then that’s what you should do; give him security. I can’t share much with you, but know that your actions and words really affect Gust. Please watch how you say things in the future. It’ll save us a lot of grief.” 

“Okay. I’m sorry.” She whimpered. Albert felt the temptation to smooth out her hair as there were stray strands sticking up but fought it off. Silence fell between the two as they sat against the A&G construction building. Albert decided to break it.

“Thank you for getting Phyllis and Dr. Xu. I don’t think he would have calmed down without them. Oh and I’m sorry for shoving you into the bookcase. You’re not hurt, are you?” 

“My arm is a little sore, but that’s it. Listen, can you give this to Gust? It’s my way of apologizing for what happened. I know he might not accept it at first, but I think… I think he’ll like it.” A square blue package was pulled from her right side. Albert gently took it.

“You’re right and I can’t promise that he’ll ever open it. But I’ll give it to him nonetheless.” She sniffled in response. The old builder had once gotten on Gust’s bad side; she was far quicker to blow it off and put a smile on her face. This was a nice change of pace. This tiny woman genuinely felt bad and clearly showed it. She even brought a gift as an apology. He couldn’t imagine the other builder doing so. Maybe she did mean what she said.

* * *

Gust took the package out of Albert’s hands.

“And this is?” He questioned with a cautious tone. 

“It’s a gift from Kart. She wanted you to have it as an apology.” Gust looked over to Albert who gave a nervous smile. “It might be a book! Hey, she’s a builder so she might have found an Old World book for you to read.” Gust gave an exasperated sigh. After Dr. Xu and Phyllis left, Albert told him about the talk with Kart. Gust, feeling slightly uncomfortable, asked Albert to not confront her again without telling him. He appreciated his friend, but it would only give him more grief just trying to guess what he told her if this sort of thing happened again. He tore open the blue paper, to reveal just as they predicted, a small torn book. It was cream colored, and thicker than most books that he had received from the other builders. The cover had a picture of a two-towered building. 

“What kind of book is it?” Albert asked. Gust shook his head.

“I don’t know, I can’t even pronounce the title.”

“Is it in Seesian? Maybe we can have Dr. Xu look at it.”

“No, I’ve seen Seesian. This is in English, I just don’t know these words.” Albert took a peak at the cover. 

“I have no idea either. Will you be able to even read the book?” Gust attempted to find the first chapter. Upon doing so, it was a pleasant surprise to see that the words were in English, but there were words he couldn’t identify.

“This must be something really advanced because I have no idea what this says. I’m not even sure if it’s a book about architecture.” Gust sighed, skimming through the pages. If it’s not about architecture, why give it to him? Albert cleared his throat.

“We’re supposed to be meeting Higgins today at his workshop. He’s completed one of the Dee-Dees. I don’t know why Gale thinks that Dee-Dees in the future will help, but whatever. Are you going to be okay? I can always attend myself.”

“I’m fine, the fresh air will be good for me. It’s supposed to make the city more desirable to live at. The more people who come here to live, the better. According to him.” Gust stood up slowly. “Let’s head over and get this done and over with.” Albert nodded, holding the door open for him as they walked out. As they reached Main Street, the Dee-Dee came into view. It was taller than they had originally thought. The weight was being supported by three wheels, with a single wheel in the front. They had seen these in Atara, both shared the same opinion of the things. They were “okay.” They stopped just short of the Civil Corps members, Merlin, Lee and Gale.

“Ah, gentlemen. It seems we have everyone here.” Higgins proudly stated. He clearly was being dramatic.

“The Dee-Dee transport is well made. Good job Higgins. Once again, this project is being put on halt. So you didn’t need to make one until I secured the funding again.” Gale nervously smiled.

“It’s good to plan ahead.” Higgins stated.

“It would be best not to pollute the air with this monstrosity.” Lee commented with disdain.

“It would be nice for the Civil Corps to be able to get to emergency situations a bit quicker.” Sam noted.

“Only problem I’d have to look out for is you getting lazy and you taking it for patrols.” Arlo added, eyeing Sam who gave an embarrassed smile.

“Yo! Self proclaimed-nemesis, didn’t I tell you this was a bad idea?” Everyone’s attention turned to the voice. Kart stood in a sheet, with a very angry face drawn on the front. A blue plaid scarf was wrapped around the outside. 

“Go away Kart! You’re ruining my reveal.”

“I’m telling you the stability is all off. You take one turn and that will go down. Also ruining your reveal? It’s right here!”

“Kart is there something we can help you with?” Remington asked.

“Yes, I’d like to report a small problem that I’m having with Higgins.” Arlo’s eyes widened as Higgins shouted,

“What?! What did I do?” 

“You took my basket, which I  _ need _ .” Albert glanced Kart over. The basket she usually carried was certainly gone, the only thing in hand was a commission paper.

“I certainly did not!” Gust sighed.  _ How noisy _ .

“If you don’t give my basket back with  **the commission inside it** , I’m going to put fiberglass on all of your door hands. Now chop, chop lollipop. I need that ASAP.” Remington frowned. Gale put his hands up to try and speak.

“Higgins, we talked about this.” Remington’s calm voice had Higgins stutter as Kart spoke again.

“Also, since I’m here, you should change this design. This is dangerous. It has no stability.” 

“You keep saying that but it’s still standing and it will continue standing even when it moves.” Higgins growled.

“It can, but it will have problems when it turns. That’s what I keep telling you.” Kart calmly retorted. Gust shook his head.

“Prove it.” Higgins with his hands clenched looked at Albert. 

“Portia will be investing in this particular vehicle which we have seen work before.” Albert motioned to Gust and himself. “This would be the best time to show any problems in the design before it’s finalized.” Kart paused. The wind gently blowing the sheet to show her shoes before she moved forward. She grasped the sides, gently shaking it back and forth. It felt more loose than she had anticipated. They were using these things somewhere else? She walked to the front and put her foot flat against the side. Kart picked her head up, looking straight at Higgins whose eyes were wide with confusion. She applied pressure. The Dee-Dee tipped to the side before completely falling flat. The windshield shattered, and one of the seats broke as Higgins shouted,

“Wha-What?! Why did you do that?!” Gust stood wide-eyed, speechless as Albert covered his mouth in shock. Gale’s mouth was agape as if attempting to speak but the shattering of glass echoed throughout Central Plaza.

“If I can do that with my foot, what will it do when it turns? I think I’ve proven my point and I demand my basket back.” Higgins, with his fists clenched,

“No! Look what you did to my work!” Remington’s eyes followed the line of glass to the Western Gate. 

“You started this, motherfucker and I’m going to end it. Now  **give me the basket.** ” Kart lowered her voice, giving off a threatening tone.

“Higgins. Give back the basket.” Arlo commanded, resting his hands on his waist.

“Fine, fine! Here.” Higgins walked to one of his furnaces, tossing the basket towards Kart. “Just get out of my face.”

“It’s all part of God’s plan, Gale. God sent Kart to stop this madness. Clearly she saw something wrong as well.” Lee looked over to Merlin who frowned.

“Was it God’s plan to ruin my work?!” Higgins shouted, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes.

“It was God’s plan for you to get fucking character development because of how much you suck. Which is  _ a lot _ . Now, where’s the commission?” Higgins began to walk towards his workshop door. “Higgins!” Arlo moved to stop him as Kart stepped to the left, running towards and on the wall. Her foot landed on the railing of the workshop, jumping directly in front of Higgins. He stuttered backwards in shock.

“I believe I asked you to give me back my commission.” Arlo, frozen in place, trying to speak but was in shock like the rest of the crowd from just the speed of Kart’s movements. He had been focused on Higgins, and from one moment of Kart standing next to the fallen vehicle to suddenly in front of him had also taken him by surprise. He didn’t know how she got from point A to point B. Albert coughed in surprise, saliva going into the wrong pipe. Higgins shyly reached into his pockets, handing three talismen to Kart before she stepped out of his way. 

“Do that shit again, I’ll make sure it’s not just me scaring you.” Kart walked over to Arlo, pulling off the sheet to reveal another sheet but with a smiling face. 

“Hello Captain- Head honcho-sir, here is your commission! I need you to sign paperwork.” She gently passed over the basket. Gale cleared his throat,

“Well… thank you for enlightening us today. I just wish you hadn’t made a mess.”

“I wish he hadn’t made a mess of my workshop yet he did. I’d make him clean it but I highly doubt he would. This,” She pointed to the mess. “Is way better than what he did at my place.” Remington stepped forward.

“Do you need help cleaning it up?”

“That would be much appreciated friend.” Arlo handed her the basket as she turned, Remington following her back to the builder’s workshop. Gust glanced over at his father who kept a puzzled expression. He stared at the Dee-Dee; after this, he most certainly was never going to take them again.

* * *

Arlo was waiting by the well next to Dr. Xu’s clinic. Anxiety rushed through them as he could hear Kart’s footsteps stop on the other side of the well. He turned his head, preparing himself, only to furrow his brows.

“Why are you still wearing the sheet?” Arlo asked in mild irritation.

“I wanted to talk to you first.” Kart’s clothed hands gripped the edges of the well.”

“About?”

“Your opinion of me here.” She swiftly put a hand up to stop him from speaking, “I know that something happened between you and the builder. I don’t need to know. That’s your business. I just don’t want to show myself to someone who doesn’t honestly want me here. Who would rather fight me than help me. I know everyone talks very highly of you and they continue to. They give lots of reasons for the attitude that you hold around me. I appreciate them giving me insight on the type of person you are. You are someone I’d like to get to know more about as I learn more about Portia and it’s people. You’re an important person here that I’d like to work with in order to help Portia reach goals for its future. I need to hear your answer on how you actually feel, because your feelings matter too.” Arlo fell silent, turning his head up to look at the stars. 

“The people here…” Arlo cleared his throat. “They have separation anxiety. They see people who help them, friends who extend their hands out for them to take. When that same hand slaps them, it leaves them in a zone of constant anxiety. You’re the first person, immediately after the last builder who almost destroyed Portia, wrecked an economy and left its people very distrustful of new residents. You’re someone who has chosen to pick up the pieces of Portia including its people. I’m sure all of us are very nervous for the end of the year… wondering if you are going to just up and leave, or change your personality or just not be who you have been. I know that you’ve obviously given us a fake name. It feels like you’re trying not to lie to us and I think in their own way everyone appreciates that. But I just wanted to give you some advice to help ease the tension and uncertainty that will go around. Don’t ever change. You’re perfect the way you are now. My own opinions shouldn’t matter whether or not you stay here in Portia. You are helping people, and as long as everyone else accepts you, I will too. I know that this whole costume thing has been one large wall between us… but I’d like to slowly break that wall down, by you removing that sheet, and us finally introducing ourselves to one another. I am incredibly grateful that you were the one to buy that house; that you made an entire event so that Portia could get back on its feet and that you’ve slowly been taking care of each and every person; taking the time to protect those who usually would be shunned from society. I always wonder what you’re going to do, what you’re going to say and even though you’ve said very concerning things and jokes no one understands, I want to be the friend that you can say those things to. Even if I will never understand them, I don’t think you should filter yourself or put on this mask so that you can hide how you actually feel. If you ever feel overwhelmed or stressed, Portia is willing to pick you back up, I’m willing to pick you back up and help you get through it. I would be indebted to you, if I could continue to receive your support in protecting and supporting Portia.” The sound of cloth shuffling turned his attention to Kart. Her black hair seemed to get lost in the darkness behind her as it fell down her back after the sheet had lifted it up. Her eyes seemed to glow like a sunset in the summer, as she stared back at Arlo’s face. She bundled the sheet in front of her, grinning and extending her hand out.

“I’m Kartoffel! I’m the new builder here in town.” Arlo blinked, now aware that he had been staring. He returned the gesture, sharing her smile then grasping her tiny hand.

“I’m Arlo, leader of the Civil Corps.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! You made it to the end of the chapter. Once again, thanks for reading. I know Xu's advice is different from what most people recommend, but I'm going off of what information is available in game and how they would approach these types of problems with what information they have. I was thinking about Phyllis' question on mental health and the physical effects on the human body; I'm not sure they would have a ton of information; and for Xu, it would be on a matter based on experience (facing a problem head on) and being inexperienced in this subject. I hope this makes sense!  
> Also as well read as Gust is, I've also thought about linguistics and language change. What could and could not be there. Once again, only taking the information available I've expanded on certain aspects that I think would come up. Some of their phrasing or sayings are a bit odd so I wanted to play with that as well.


	9. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart participates in Day of Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for continuing to read this story! I'd like to quickly point out something: when I wrote this- I messed up the calendar so now the Day of Memories and Martial Arts tournament are switched. It just flowed so nicely!   
> Please let me know what you think!

Upon walking to the Eastern Gate, Kart was met by giant ghosts.

“Portia has become the land of my people.” Kart said to herself. Behind her, someone burst into a fit of laughter. Wide-eyed, she turned around coming face to face with Django, who was clutching his stomach.

“You say some funny things Kart! Definitely one of the weirder people here, but that makes you one of the best.” Kart blinked.

“I appreciate that. Django, why are these ghosts here? They’re huge.” Django laughed again.

“Today is the Day of Memories, a tradition here in Portia. We honor all of those who have passed. Loved ones, friends, everyone. It’s quite a lovely ceremony.” Kart nodded.

“Then what’s with the ghosts? They look a little too happy for a sad day yeah?”

“Ah well, you see my friend, we have a friendly competition before our main evening event. Just getting little ghost stickers and such while shooting at each other with some confetti guns. And then we celebrate and mourn together by setting lanterns off into the night sky.”

“Mourn together?” Kart muttered, too quietly for Django to catch. He gently tapped her shoulder after a moment of silence.

“It’s good to mourn together; it makes everyone a single entity. Reminds you that you aren’t alone. You understand one another on a different level, and for those who have lost people recently truly find out the people who are there to support them. It’s hard at first, but it’s all part of the process of coming to terms with loss.” Kart turned her attention to him, as he smiled weakly. 

“That’s true. It’s very healthy to be with people during a time like this.” Kart agreed. She returned his smile as they walked into Peach Plaza, being greeted by a registration desk. She raised a brow.

“It’s for the competition.” He answered. As she nodded, they parted ways, Django quietly walking into the Round Table to set up for the day. Kart walked towards the commerce guild.

* * *

“You’re still not receiving mail?” Kart nodded as Presley frowned deeply. 

“I didn’t know there was an event today. It’s been a couple months so I’m not exactly sure as to why I’m not receiving anything.” Presley pressed his lips into a hardline as Higgins walked through the door.

“Good morning Higgins.” Antoine brightly said. He grunted in response, heading towards the commission board.

“Well, I’d go speak to Gale about this. Antoine personally delivered your mail this morning. Antoine! Did you see anything suspicious while you delivered the mail?” Antoine shook his head.

“No sir. Everything seemed fairly normal. I’d like to hand it to you personally Kart, but unfortunately mornings are pretty busy for me.” Kart smiled.

“That’s fine. I’m just confused as to who would steal my mail.”

“Serves you right.” Higgins huffed.

“Excuse me?” Kart asked in a threatening tone. Antoine quickly paled as the two builders turned to face one another, both brows furrowed. Higgins stood defiant against Kart who had her hands on her hips. 

“Now, now. Let’s be civil here.” Presley attempted to calm the situation. “It’s a holiday, so we probably shouldn’t fight.”

“Serves me right, what? Go ahead, tell me. I’m all ears since you want to inject yourself in the conversation.” Kart growled.

“Serves you right that you inject yourself into society and then run around like a fool. I don’t blame someone for giving you a hassle, when you hassle everyone else around you. I’m surprised you’re even allowed commissions with how much time you waste.” Higgins retorted.

“Says the guy who comes everyday and then leaves because they aren’t a high enough rank for your workshop to work on.” Kart shot back.

“Kart and Higgins! Please stop arguing!” Presley put himself between the two people.

“My workshop doesn’t need these small time commissions. If they want more help, they need to put something bigger out instead of hoarding!” Higgins raised his voice.

“How does that make any sense? People have bills to pay and they don’t have the money to put a commission in! Maybe you should be helping out more instead of hoarding.” Kart pointed out.

“I’ve got better things I’m putting my money into.”

“Yeah okay and so does everyone else. They don’t have to put it into commissions just so that you can get a paycheck for mediocre work.”

“Mediocre? Excuse you, my work is perfect compared to yours! I saw all your failed attempts at a table.”

“Those tables are hard! I may not be the perfectionist you are, but at least I’m still helping people.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m helping people, just not these people.”

“Okay, good for you. Then why aren’t you more understanding of people’s situations? If you’re helping people, then you have a basic understanding of poverty. Not everyone can afford the same things you do at this time. Someone is putting commissions up, if you want to continue helping people then maybe you should be doing those commissions.” Higgins clenched his fists.

“I have enough money to continue helping the people that need help. It’s my choice what I want to invest in.”

“Okay, but then why are you such a fuckin’ asshole? You are starting to piss me off.”

“Your language is absolutely horrid! No wonder the people here can barely stand you!”

“Please!” Presley pleaded.

“What’s wrong with my language, you cabrón?  ¿Tienes algún problema?” Higgins blinked rapidly.

“What…?” 

“What?” Kart blinked as Higgins’ face contorted into confusion.

“What did you say?”

“I asked if you got a problem with me.”

“That’s not how you said it.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Higgins’ brow twitched violently. 

“Now you’re lying straight to my face?! Do you want to start a fight?”

“Motherfucker, I will knock your lights out. Back the fuck up.” Higgins’ clenched fist was prepared to move. Kart’s eyes were focused on his movements as Higgins’ reeled his arm back, she took a step back, raising her fists. Everything was in slow motion and a mixture of chaos. Presley panicked as the doors burst open. Higgins swung, Kart braced herself for the impact only to realize that it would never come. Remington held tightly onto Higgins’ fist.

“What’s going on here?” Arlo shouted in a commanding tone. Higgins and Kart spoke at once before at the same they turned to each other and yelled,

“Say that to my face!” 

“Both of you stop!” Arlo yelled, turning his attention to Presley. “What’s going on here? Neither of you speak!” He pointed to the two builders who glared daggers at each other. Presley sighed in relief.

“We’ve been having problems with Kart receiving mail. Higgins made a rather rude comment and it just took off from there.” The older man fumbled with his jacket as Antoine stood next to him.

“Higgins, we have talked about your behavior before! Do we need to have another talk? Can you really afford for us to put a temporary ban on your workshop?” Remington’s tone was cold as Higgins looked down.

“No to both. I just think that this builder has overstayed her welcome and butting into other people’s business.”

“Yo, ain’t no one give a fuck about your business.” Kart spat. Higgins started to speak before Arlo raised his voice again,

“Alright stop. Higgins you’ve been warned and I think escalating this to the mayor will be appropriate. This is not the day for you to be doing this. We’ve talked to you about hazing before and I’m at the end of my rope. Tomorrow we’ll talk with mayor Gale about your behavior since you can’t seem to act like an adult and control your actions.” Higgins began to argue as Arlo put his hand up. “We’ll talk about this tomorrow in mayor Gale’s office. 9:00 a.m. sharp.” Remington let go of Higgins’ wrist. Higgins made his way back to Peach Plaza as Kart and the Civil Corps members stood watching him leave. She shook her head. Everything seemed to be getting worse with Higgins and the other workshop owners. It was exhausting.

“Are you okay Kart?” She nodded in response to Arlo’s question. Remington patted her on the shoulder.

“I’m sure after this year, they’ll understand that you’re permanent in this community.” Remington grinned at her.

“Hopefully. Ya’ll are fuckin’ stuck with me for life. How unfortunate for all of you.” Kart smirked.

“Unfortunate? I wouldn’t describe it as unfortunate.” Arlo replied.

“Unbelievable? Bullshit? Preposterous? Inconvenient? Hapless? Unlucky? Misfortunate?”

“That’s a lot of negative words for someone who's helping out the community.” Antoine shyly stated. 

“I’d like to think I’m doing a mediocre job until someone tells me otherwise. That’s why if I fuck-up, their disappointment is not a surprise.” Kart pointed out. Arlo laughed.

“I think we all appreciate your work. Definitely not mediocre.” 

“You should have more confidence in yourself Kart. You have a lot of talent that I think you are using very wisely.” Remington smiled gently.

“I have a lot of confidence in my failures and fuck-ups. Work smarter, not harder as the saying goes.” Kart crossed her arms in front of her chest proudly. Presley coughed nervously as he replied,

“I think we’re going to close shop early today. We need to be ready for this evening’s event.” Arlo and Remington nodded as Kart slowly walked out with them. Kart felt anxiety rise through her as they waved to each other, parting ways, with Kart heading back to her workshop. Uncomfortable was a better word though for what she was feeling.

* * *

Petra raised her last lantern, staring as hers joined the others. She had left quite a bit back home to come here. The lanterns for her were to push any doubts on her new set path. To grow and become a researcher like her mentor. She searched for Merlin, only to find that she had not arrived. It wasn’t too much of a surprise at this point as the older woman slowly stopped coming out of the Research Center in general. Petra’s eyes searched the crowd. Martha and Toby gently raised their second lantern, tightly holding hands as they watched it take off, gently bumping into a bunny lantern. Martha’s eyes were glossy as Toby’s smile for once was modest in a way. He always smiled so brightly, teeth shining back at people that he greeted, but today he held it tightly closed. Her eyes found Gust, who by his lonesome, released the four lanterns all too quickly. Her eyes scanned the crowd for Ginger, finding her next to Russo and Gale holding a lantern together. 

Petra turned her head up, the lanterns dancing in circles with each other. Her focus returned to the crowd, eyeing them as different people set the lanterns free. Carol, Mars and Paulie were talking with one another as they together let go of the lanterns. Alice was holding one with her brother as they smiled, watching each one raise higher and higher with each passing moment. 

Her eyes then fell on Kart who had all four lanterns on the ground in front of her. Kart was crouched, writing on them before she finally stood up. Her hair mixed with the darkness, her eyes glowing brighter and brighter as the evening progressed. She picked one lantern up gingerly, her lips moved as if she was having a conversation with them. From the corner of her eye, Petra noticed slight movement. Her head snapped the other way, seeing that the rest of Portia was awaiting for her to follow their lead. Arlo seemed like he wanted to ask her a question, but Kart’s tiny hands had taken the first lantern, one by one letting them go. Her eyes followed them slowly, not sharing the same expression as Gust, nor did they hold the same liveliness they usually did. Now they were glossed over, somber as her focus seemed to change to the stars. Petra followed her eyes, seeing lights twinkle in the great distance. Space was massive, beautiful, and Petra had been told by Merlin and the old builder that when she looked at the stars, Petra’s eyes held curiosity and love. What she saw was a vast sea of opportunities, of secrets and mysteries, her eyes would light up and would imagine herself traveling next to large stars and planets with unknown origins and inhabitants. The feeling of anticipation and excitement would well up inside of her every time she looked at the night sky. She looked back at Kart. Kart, in Petra’s eyes, shared the same fate as the universe. Unknown and very beautiful. Her face seemed to be trying hard to hide the sorrow. Her demeanor did not hold the same excitement that she had the day before. Now it was laxed, her shoulders slightly slumped. Her eyes seemed to be searching, observing something unknown to the rest of the residents as she stood staring out in the distance. It was the first time that Petra felt a physical wall and distance between them. Kart was always welcoming, her friendly smile was contagious and now it seemed that her sobering attitude had caught onto the others. Petra observed Django approach her carefully.

“My friend, you seem to be looking in the wrong direction. Our troubles are up there. Our feelings of the past are up there, and  _ they _ are up there. It might seem hard at first for whoever or whatever you are mourning, but that is why we are here together. We are a community built on moving forward together, which is why we help each other out.” Kart tilted her head up, eyeing the lanterns twirl around one another.

“Do you ever look up the stars and wonder how much they’ve changed? If they have ever changed? Do you ever think to mourn the stars that have been lost? The small clusters of stars that have slowly disappeared over time, eaten by matter itself?” Her question brought Petra’s attention back to her, as she had followed her motion to look up. Petra knew very little about what was above her. The cycles, and changes in the vast darkness was something that she didn’t think to take notice in. Her focus was on the distance she could go, what she could touch, see and feel as she approached each unique place. Django, taken aback, answered,

“No. I like to live in the moment. I like to live here. I’m not concerned with the stars because they’re not concerned with me. Their vast emptiness and beauty is their own, something that I haven’t thought much of… to be honest.” His voice held concerned as she continued to look forward. Petra focused on the stars again. She felt the same as she always had. Turning back to Kart,  a melancholic tune in the form of a whistle came out of Kart's lips. The notes were smooth, long and deafening, sending chills down Petra’s spine. The ranges in pitch squeezed Petra’s heart as Kart placed her hands in her pockets. Goosebumps rose on her skin as Kart’s sobering unknown tune reached a high note. She watched as Kart hastily turned around, walking back to her home at a gentle pace. The song followed her down the path, quieting as the distance between her and the rest of Portia grew. Petra stood silently with Django who was confused over the conversation. It didn’t give way to anything; who she was mourning or what she was mourning. Her question felt so strange, leaving Django uneasy as he watched her disappear over the small hill. The rest of the Portia residents began to make their way back, Kart’s tune repeating itself in their minds as they fell back into the gently lit city.


	10. A Spar or a Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martial Arts Tournament time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for your continued support in reading this fanfiction! Please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Little bit of a warning; there's a little blood. 
> 
> It's a bit short but I promise the next one will be longer!

“Whoa! What’s with this stage?” Kart’s eyes glanced over a large metallic stage that stood closely to the Western Gate. 

“This is our annual Fighting Tournament. It’s just a friendly match between two people at a time to see who is the most powerful in Portia.” Gale beamed.

“So… not a fight to the death?” Gale’s face fell,

“Please don’t kill anyone. It’s a  _ friendly  _ match.” He explained. 

“Fight-”

“ **Friendly.** ” He smiled in the attempt to convince her.

“ **Friendly** fight to the death.” Gale groaned. “I gotchu.” She snapped her fingers, then proceeded to wag her finger between the two. He shook his head.

“The tournament is starting in a few, so I would get comfortable and watch  _ how _ it’s supposed to work.” Gale’s smile returned as Kart strolled away. She was certainly an odd one, he could only hope that she was fitting in well enough. He watched as her eyes lit up.

“ _Bestie_! ” Gale chuckled. She had taken to calling Arlo such a cute name, Arlo would turn somewhat red in face from embarrassment. He had also learned from Ginger that she started calling Gust a name they couldn’t pronounce. Gale watched as Sam and Remington attempted to hide their reactions as she approached them.

“Hello friends! Will you be in this  _ friendly _ tournament?” 

“I won’t be, but these two were lucky enough to get into this year.” Arlo replied, motioning to the Civil corps members. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ll make it to the top this year.” Sam stated proudly, crossing her arms across her chest.

“We’ll see. Some people will surprise you with how much they’ve been working. I heard Mars is going up against Paulie in the first half, so it’s pretty much in the air who will get to the top this year.” Remington commented. “Although if Arlo was in this year, I’m sure he’d win easily enough.” Arlo smiled weakly.

“Why didn’t you go in this year? I’m surprised you didn’t put your name in… isn’t the Flying Pigs exam coming up soon? This would’ve been good practice.” Sam questioned as Arlo shifted uncomfortable.

“Yeah it is coming up.” He muttered.

“Well, keep training. You’ll get in! And don’t be so nervous!” Sam’s encouraging words didn’t change his facial expression. “Oh they’re starting! Let’s go Remington!” Remington nodded, following Sam towards the stage. 

“You’re interested in joining the Flying Pigs?” Kart’s voice made Arlo jump. She had a curious look on her face.

“Ye-yeah.” He stuttered. “But I’m not sure if I should go to the exam this year.”

“Do you mind me asking why?” Kart turned slightly to face him.

“I heard that those taking the test are being targeted.” Kart felt cold.

“Where did you hear that?” 

“It’s just something going around with those interested in taking the test. I heard they’re thinking about canceling it all together for a while so they can find who’s attacking the test takers.” Kart frowned.

“That must be scary for you… for someone who's interested in the exam, yeah?” Arlo nodded, followed with a sigh.

“I’ve been wanting to get in for a while now so it’s very disheartening that they are going to cancel this year. It feels like I’ll never get in now.” Arlo’s head shot up, looking towards Kart. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say something negative. We should be trying to have a good time watching them fight… not me being upset in something that I know I’ll fail.” Kart began to speak before a voice came from behind her.

“Oh thank goodness!” Looking towards the voice, Dr. Xu was strolling towards. “Out of all of the dangerous things you do, I am so glad you didn’t register for this event. I would hate to see you hurt!” Kart grinned, puffing out her chest, hands on her hips.

“I would be more worried for those who face me! I don’t know if you’ve heard but I am quite strong.” Dr. Xu attempted to hold his smile, nervously laughing.

“I don’t doubt that. But let’s not test those waters yes? I’m already having a rather busy day and I ask that you not hurt yourself.”

“Doctor, when have I ever hurt myself?”

“Th-that’s true, we haven’t had any problems yet. But just on the safe side let’s agree that you’re very strong… and you don’t need to prove it!”

“You would not be able to even lay a finger on me, smallish builder.” Paulie, practically carrying an injured Mars, approached Dr. Xu. “Hey doc, Mars got a little more hurt than usual. If you could…”

“Oh of course!” Paulie gently set him on the grass as Mars groaned.

“Anyways, smallish builder, I like your enthusiasm, but you are, at most, valiant. With your tiny size, I don’t see you having much of a chance against some of the other people here.”

“Tiny?” One of Kart’s eye twitched.

“Yes… like a muffin. Oh. Maybe instead of smallish builder, valiant muffin would describe you better.” Paulie laughed proudly, hands on his hips as Kart’s face held a deep frown. Arlo covered his mouth, attempting to cough to stop the threatening laugh. Kart’s irritation was spreading across her face. Dr. Xu took his attention off Mars for a moment,

“Paulie, I would appreciate you not teasing Kart. I don’t think her height is something to judge her by.”

“What do you mean?” Paulie asked. Dr. Xu nervously smiled as Kart pouted. Arlo, laughing and trying to clear the tension in the air,

“Come now Paulie, I’m sure that’s not true.” Arlo smiled. 

“If it wasn’t true, she would’ve been in the tournament.” Higgins' voice cut through the air. It had been a few weeks before the last interaction, and this was a day that she could have done without him. Kart furrowed her brows.

“Now Higgins, let’s not be rude here.” Arlo put his hand up, palm facing Higgins.

“I’m only telling the truth. She can’t fight and she can’t build, they’re both great points to make.” He looked at Kart, “you’re beyond useless, so I’m not sure exactly why you’re here.”

“Higgins!” Arlo barked. 

“I’d like to see what you could do Higgins. I’m sure the amount of your skill is not on the same level as me either.” Paulie noted.

“True, but- never mind. I’m just saying that if Kart was in the competition like I am, maybe she would have something to show for it. I would have enjoyed beating you.” The tone of his voice made Kart’s blood boil, but instead of a retort, she looked forward towards the stage. Remington was facing off against Mei, who was having a hard time holding her own. Kart sighed, walking towards the Western Gate.

“I’m going to get a drink, see you guys later.” She replied.

“Kart! Wait!” Dr. Xu shouted, looking to Arlo for some support. Arlo looked towards Remington and Sam who were now conversing on the other side.

“As much as I’d like to go after her Doctor, I have to patrol this side. If something happens, I need to make sure I can get there in time.” Higgins gave a loud “hmpf” before adding,

“It should just prove my point that she just ran away with her tail between her legs.” Mars frowned, wincing as Dr. Xu pressed a small ice pack onto his face.

“I believe Remington has been talking to you about your behavior. I don’t mind if you guys are doing some friendly trash talk because you guys are competitors, but I do mind that you are being rude to her every single time she tries to do something nice.” Arlo placed his hands on his waist. He was growing weary of Higgins’ and the others’ behaviors. Kart was doing her part to help Portia and the others had been ferociously against her from the start. 

“If you’re talking about the event she planned last month, I don’t care. I’ll be speaking with the other workshops about her contributions and how she isn’t even hitting the C ranking. She should have already been midway through C rank like the last builder. She’s still in the D ranks. The commerce guild does require some progress within the rankings and if she doesn’t reach a certain minimum she could be removed with the overwhelming vote of the rest of the workshop owners in their particular area. Because she unfortunately has been unable to reach the minimum.” Arlo clenched his fists and Dr. Xu continued to work.

“I’m sure the Commerce Board requirements are built on the current economy of the city you are in. They change in times of strife, such as this.” Antoine’s voice was suddenly next to Arlo. “I mean, last I checked.” His hands were gently crossed in front of him. “I do know of the vote that you all have the right to, but I’m pretty sure you can’t hold a meeting without Presley, who I know is attending the event. You also need the majority vote from the shop owners.” He held a sweet and gentle smile as Higgins clenched his fists, walking off in a fit of anger. 

“Please don’t take his words to heart. He’s a hard worker.” Antoine finished.

“I understand that, but that doesn’t give him the right to disrespect someone in his field. Brilliant businessman or not, this type of harassment is not okay. Yes, it’s all verbal, but that doesn’t mean he should do it. Albert is a brilliant businessman and last I checked, he doesn’t bully anyone to get what he wants or anyone out of the competition.” Arlo huffed. Higgins was great at what he did, and he even helped out Portia with the commissions but with the current problems, this wasn’t the time to be fighting with the one builder who was willing to do the commissions he and the others were not willing to take. They had just spoken to him and his workshop was down for about a week to try and show him that they meant business and yet here he was, still fighting against her, as if all of their efforts didn’t matter. Rank C commissions had slowly found their way back onto the board, and the other workshop builders quickly snatched them up, leaving Kart with the lowest rated ones. Her attitude didn’t seem to change and from what he had heard, it didn’t very much bother her that she was receiving them. She had said to Antoine once that she didn’t exactly mind how they were treating her or that they left her with the smallest commissions. She cared that everyone was getting the work they asked for done, no matter what it was. She was willing to be late to the guild so that they could have the satisfaction of getting their commissions and she could go about her day without the negative interactions she continued to have with them. She was more professional than all of them combined and it was getting harder for Presley to calm down the massive number of complaints against her. She held it all in stride and it showed as she had walked away from this confrontation rather than giving him the satisfaction. Although she lost her cool when they were in the commerce guild, he was positive that was due to it being such a dreary day. The Day of Memories was something that when someone said the wrong thing, it could set off an argument between friends. 

“Antoine, thanks for stepping in. I’m sure he would have kept arguing such a moot point if allowed.” Dr. Xu beamed his way. Antoine shyly smiled, before a screeching sound was heard. The tournament came to a stuttering halt. Albert and Sam stood a distance away from each other on the platform, looking towards the Western Gate. She watched as a group of people ran towards the sounds that mutated into incomprehensible shrieking. Paulie, Mars and Carol stood in the field alone, as she and Albert stepped off, running with the tail end of the group. Upon in front, Arlo and Dr. Xu came upon a strange scene. 

Higgins lay on the ground, eyes shut, while Kart stood just above him, blood running slowly down her face from the top of her head. Sweet, of the Tooth Fairy Factory, was saying something behind tears as Kart stared down at Higgins. Glass, liquid and ice was scattered across the ground unceremoniously.

“Kart!” Dr. Xu ran forward, grabbing Kart’s arm. The sound of his voice seemed to wake her up, as Arlo ran over to Higgins.

“Ah, sorry doc. It seems I got hurt.” Xu’s face had paled, seeing blood also trickle down her fingers onto the ground.

“What happened?!” Remington demanded between Kart and Sweet.

“She attacked Higgins! Higgins was merely defending himself and she knocked him out!” She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

“He threw a brick at my face, and then proceeded to yell at me. He was getting ready to hit me again, so I made him stop.” Kart replied quietly. 

“Kart!” Django ran down Main Street holding a towel. “Let’s stop the bleeding okay?” He gently pressed it against her forehead, immediately changing its original shade of white to red. Kart stood still as Dr. Xu took the cloth from Django.

“Django, did you see what happened? Sonia, can you grab another cloth?” Sonia sprinted past the crowd, heading towards the Round Table.

“Yes! We were walking back with some lemonades and a brick came out of nowhere and hit Kart in the face. Higgins and Sweet started shouting and in the chaos, I ran off to stop Kart’s bleeding.” Django’s voice was panicked, rushing through words to get to the point. Sweet, with her hands clenched remained in a mute fury as Arlo commanded,

“Sam, take Sweet to the Civil Corps building. Remington, help me carry Higgins to the clinic. He’s out cold and I’m not sure if he’ll get up anytime soon.” He stood, looking at Kart whose hand was now covered. “Kart, head up with Dr. Xu.”

“What happened?” Gale pushed through the crowd, instantly paling at the sight. As Dr. Xu and Kart began to walk away, Sonia intercepted them with another cloth. 

“Boss, can you meet us at the clinic later to resolve this problem? Django, can you talk to Presley and Gale?” Arlo directed. Django hurriedly agreed, Gale turning and waving the crowd off. The harmonious noise contained concern and anger, though he wasn’t sure what was directed at who.

* * *

Kart sat on a medical bed as Xu gently wrapped her hand. She had broken the skin of her knuckles with the punch she gave Higgins. Her small hand was now bruised, something that Xu swiftly remedied with ointment. She suffered from a minor concussion, nothing too serious, but she would have to take a short break from working so that everything could heal smoothly. 

Higgins, on the other hand, was still out cold on his medical bed. His nose was broken, blood had been spewing out for a short bit, but Phyllis was able to get it under control. She eyed Kart, who seemed to be somewhat dazed as Arlo and Gale spoke in the corner.

“Boss, this is getting out of hand.” Arlo declared sadly. “I don’t think this is appropriate in any capacity. We’re not sure who threw the brick, but I think we should take some action. Three workshops are now out of commission because someone wanted to start a fight. We can’t let this continue.” Gale nodded solemnly.

“We need to act. I’ll be working with the Commerce Guild and see what we can do together.” He peeked over his shoulder at Kart.

“Doc.” Kart muttered. Xu promptly looked up.

“Yes Kart?”

“It’s getting dark outside.” Xu, confused, looked towards the window. The sun’s light was disappearing as Xu answered.

“Yes it is.” He turned his head back down to work. Although after a moment of silence, Xu shot his head up again. “Kart… do you not like the dark?” She shook her head. A comforting smile spread across his face.

“Well, I’m sure Arlo will be more than happy to safely escort you back to your home. Right captain?” He looked over his shoulder, staring at the tall red head. 

“That’s right. We have a basic service to escort residents to their homes. We’ll make sure you get home safe.” He beamed. Kart nodded, her eyes still glazed over, seemingly lost. 


	11. Winter Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the year, not the end of this story, as Kart thinks about the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am posting this chapter and the next chapter at the same time! It feels like it's in two different parts but that's okay! We're gonna roll with it! Thank you to those who commented and those who continue reading my work! I appreciate you immensely and hope you enjoy this and the next chapter! <3

“Still not getting mail?” Kart shook her head in response to Presley’s question. “What did mayor Gale say?”

“He said that he would ask the Civil Corps to look into it, but nothing has happened.” Presley frowned, Kart following suite as Antoine approached them. He spoke softly.

“How’s your head Kart?” She put on a small smile.

“It’s good, thanks for asking. How’s Higgins?” Antoine shrugged in response.

“He’s bitter, his nose is still broken but he hasn’t been in the Commerce Guild lately anyways.” 

“Makes sense.” She replied, waving to both Presley and Antoine. “I’m going to head out, got a commission today.” They both returned the gesture as her face was met by the cold winter air. Snow gently fell around Peach Plaza, coating the stones in a blanket of white. Footprints decorated the pale surface as Kart made her way to her workshop. The mail was still being taken, so Antoine stopped delivering. Erwa was personally handing her most mail while Liuwa would hand her anything from the Mayor. She had spoken to the brothers at one point, hoping they would be able to catch something that others did not, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She sighed, walking towards the furnaces. Everything seemed to fall into pieces over the last month. The Day of Memories had left people with a lot of questions. She would have rather they asked straight out, but they were more set on just giving her sympathetic looks. Kart would call them out on it, but knew it wouldn’t end well. What would she tell them anyways if they asked? She didn’t belong here, and yet here she was. Positive, she would never be able to leave. This town needed support, the work she did was certainly a show of that. Kart began work on four bronze plates, allowing the cutter to start its job on the bars. She huffed as one of the plates cracked. 

“I just need the four.” She muttered to herself. As another one cracked, she threw it on the ground. “Listen here you little shit.” She held the bronze bar up to her face, “do the fuckin’ thing. Paulie needs you and I need you to do me a solid and not fuck this up.” 

“Maybe if you’d stop calling them names and threatening them, they might do as you say.” Kart picked her head up, turning to see Arlo standing at her fence. 

“Ah, well you see friend, they deserve it because earlier they were talkin’ smack.” Arlo raised a brow.

“I don’t think inanimate objects can talk- ‘smack?’”

“You know how you trash-talk someone? Same thing.”

“But why that word?”

“I don’t know, it’s just a slang term for it.” Arlo nodded.

“Where did you learn all of these words? I’ve only been to a few cities around Portia, but I’ve never heard that.”

“What are you, my mom? What’s up with the interrogation act?” She laughed as Arlo kept his smile. “Is something wrong?” Her smile fell as he approached her.

“Well… we found out who's taking your mail…”

“Whoooa. What? Who's been taking my mail?” She approached him, grasping the fence in anticipation. He coughed.

“It was one of the other workshop owners.” Kart blinked in disbelief.

“Excuse me?”

“Allen Carter seemed to be taking morning strolls and then tossing them into his furnaces to hide the evidence. Dawa caught him this morning because of… you rigged your mailbox?”

“Oh… oh! Is he okay?” Kart’s tone was panicked as Arlo laughed.

“He’s fine, but he was groaning in pain still when we got here. He’ll have a nasty bruise on his face for a while.” Kart nervously laughed. She was getting tired of the stolen mail. She wasn’t sure how they were doing it, or in this case, Allen was doing it. Kart was hoping to catch them at one point or another, but her morning routine could not be skipped over or rushed. She had set up a spring, compressing it into the back of the mailbox that had now been reinforced. She carefully placed several steel balls, filling it to the brim, before closing it. It seemed to be at max capacity in terms of pressure; if anyone touched it, it would probably explode. From what she could imagine, he must have opened it with his face even with the lid, and it shot out. 

“Was kind of hoping, whoever it was, would just open it and get hit in the stomach. I didn’t think about anyone getting hit in the face.” Arlo laughed.

“Dr. Xu was a bit frustrated but let’s not rig up your death machine over there yeah?” Kart nodded as Arlo pushed off the fence.

“Well, best be on my way now. Have a good one.” He waved as she called out.

“You too! Thanks!” At least that solved one problem… kind of.

* * *

Over the last few weeks, Kart had been insisting on bothering Gust at work. He sighed loudly as he heard the door open.

“I’m working. Don’t you have more important things to do?” 

“But I work here too.” Albert said sadly. He sighed in relief.

“Oh, it’s just you Albert. I thought you were Kart.” Albert nodded, understandingly.

“She has been coming in here a lot, hasn’t she?”

“Yes.” Gust stated coldly. “I’ve tried to tell her that I’m busy, but she’s determined to give me a drawing every time she comes in here. And she’s taken to calling me such a strange name.” The recent drawing was of two cats, reading books under a large tree. A terribly drawn pig was sitting next to the two of them, eating an apple. He cringed at the penmanship. 

“I feel the same about the drawings. Here’s the recent one she gave me.” He handed it over to Gust, who looked at it in disgust. A bunny with a bow-tie and a cat were eating together. The tree in the background was simple, but all of the proportions were off. “I don’t think she’s given me a nickname, but everyone else seems to have one.”

“These are beyond mediocre.” Gust commented.

“Well, I think they’re a nice sentiment, but yes, they could use some work.” He sheepishly grinned. Gust rolled his eyes.

“Have you started reading that book yet?” Albert asked. Gust rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“I’ve tried, but I don’t understand half of the words that are even on the first few pages. I can’t seem to follow what’s happening. I have no idea why she would give me such a strange book. I tried asking Isaac but he also felt the same way.” Albert paused.

“Maybe it’s so old, that it’s even past what we consider the old world.” Gust picked his head up.

“Huh?”

“You said the language is practically impossible to understand, yeah?”

“Something like that.”

“What if this book is way too old for even anyone who lived during the Age of Darkness could understand? We don’t know how old this world is, maybe there were civilizations that have been around for longer than the 600 years that we’ve been told.” Gust looked confused as Albert put his hands up. “Just a thought. But you should talk to Kart about it. If she tells you where she found it, it might help pinpoint what time period it came from.” Gust nodded. “Also, I want to come with you. I’m curious about this book too. You’ve read all of the modern books available, and some books from the Old World. It can only mean that it’s older than that. But… I’m just guessing here.” Gust fell quietly, before turning back to his work. His pencil filling in the quiet space. Albert sat down, looking down at the drawings Kart kept bringing by. If she wanted to hang out, she could just ask. She certainly had his attention.

* * *

“Kart… we’ve been meaning to talk to you for a while.” Martha’s uncertainty rang in her voice. Paulie stood confidently next to her. The day of the Winter Solstice had been chaotic. Kart for one, could not eat spicy food, but watching everyone’s faces light up in delight and pain was quite amusing. She had stood next to Ginger most of the event. It seemed like she enjoyed watching people more during this time than participating. She had commented on how she couldn’t eat it due to her illness, but wouldn’t go into too much detail. 

“Well, I’m all ears.” Kart gave a quick smile.

“We… want to know your future plans for Portia. Whether or not you’re staying here or if you plan on leaving in the future. I know this is putting you on the spot, but .” Martha clutched her hands together. Her legs shaking, awaiting for Kart’s reply. It never came as Paulie added,

“I know the other shop owners are very thankful for what you’ve been doing. We have been too, but we face the hardest problems. With Martha’s bakery being the least funded and my furniture shop being the ideal place to sell items… it’s hard for us to keep going when the support we receive is minimal. We need to know if you’re going to stay here, so we have someone to count on should we need something.. I know that sounds bad, but both of us are trying to get out of a deep hole that the previous builder put us in. We struggle everyday to make ends meet now, and the little bit we put into that hole, isn’t enough to keep us here. Everyone’s houses don’t need anymore furniture, and the commissions that I’ve been receiving outside of Portia have slowed. We can’t keep going at this pace if we are missing a builder. Sure if another person buys that workshop, it would be great… but only for A&G. Those workshop owners can make their own furniture. My store seems to be useful in one way and that’s to sell things. Which is why Martha and I are asking you to support us in the future… to continue supporting us. Even if it’s just a little… I want to stay in Portia because this is my home. It would be super unmanly to have to leave due to all of this. To people’s unmanly decisions.” Paulie grew quiet. Martha took a step forward.

“I know it might be difficult to support us, and it might be selfish but please. I don’t want Toby to have to leave his friends and home behind because I can’t support him here. I was hoping maybe he would join the Civil Corps one day because they’re local. That Arlo and Remington would rub off on him and he would stop being an adventurer. I lost my husband nearly ten years ago, a little after we moved here… I don’t want Toby to become an adventurer. If staying here means that he’ll eventually change his mind to becoming someone who helps out locally... is better than us moving. He might see other adventurers… I don’t want to bury my child. No parent should have to bury their child.” Martha choked up near the end, squeezing Paulie’s hand. Kart looked them both over. They were tired, shoulders slumped, almost as if after the long months, they were finally done.

“My original plan was to come to Portia and breathe new air. I felt like I was trapped in Lucien, and I heard about this place from Wuwa. I made my decisions so quickly, not quite sure what I was in for. I knew when I first stepped in, that Portia needed help, that its residents needed help. I realized that maybe my coming here was a sign. That something was pulling me here. I’m not exactly sure what, and some of the questions that I’ve been meaning to answer, are still that way. But after almost a year here, meeting all of you, spending time with all of you, I’ve come to the conclusion that perhaps I don’t need to answer those questions. I’m not a very good builder. It takes me many, many times to make a table. I hurt myself trying to make simple chairs and such. It’s good to know that for my own home that I can get such manly furniture. The way all of your furniture looks is amazing. The designs and curvatures are what has drawn me in the most. Martha, your bread reminds me of my mother’s and grandma’s. It makes me feel like I can still have a piece of them, even if they aren’t here anymore. I appreciate that more than you know. I know this might sound rude, but I’d like to ask for both of your help too. I’m going to be upgrading my house soon and I need to fill it. I want to fill it with furniture, where I can be excited to invite people inside. I want to be able to eat that bread, to at least remember a time that I can never go back to. So, I’d like to ask you to also support me in the future.” She grinned as Paulie asked.

“What about the ranking?”

“The Commerce ranking? I’m fine yo.” She crossed her arms across her chest, keeping her bright smile.

“Shouldn’t you be taking some of the higher ranking commissions? Won’t it hurt if you don’t move up in rank?” Paulie’s guilt resonated in his tone. 

“Why would I do that? Don’t you guys still need help? Even if I moved up in the ranks, doesn’t mean that you guys don’t need anything. Your world doesn’t stop just because I’m moving to different projects.” Paulie’s face didn’t change. “Also, as much as I’d like to stand at the top of podium and tell Higgins he can go fuck himself with his number two trophy; I would much rather stay where I am, because then I get to talk to all of you more. I don’t want you guys feeling stranded just because I’m “too busy” to fulfill your requests. Your requests are just as important as everyone else’s. Also I’m sure I can make a deal with Presley on the matter.” She continued to grin. It had been a long and exhausting year, but to have Paulie and Martha both approach her about their insecurities about her being there, she could feel a thick wall start to crack. Their trust and thoughts were important to her. Even if she had to rebuild Portia and its people one brick at a time, she was willing to do it. She wasn’t invincible and her building skills still needed a lot of work, but seeing their faces, the smiles they forced themselves to wear made Kart feel she was invincible, that she could do anything to help them. It was the start of a new year and Kart was going to work harder than ever to ensure everyone was being taken care of.

* * *

Everyone stood awkwardly on the ramp waiting for Mei to step up the camera for the photo. 

“Kart, are you sure you don’t want to be in it?” Gale looked at her curiously.

“I’m sure. This picture is for all of you. I don’t want to ruin it, cause I’m new here.”

“It’s been almost a year, so I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Nah, I’m cool.” 

“Aw!” An angry voice sounded behind them. Abu stood above them, shadowing them as Kart blinked.

“Karty! Papa Bear says be in the picture too!” Oaks smiled. Kart quickly waved her hands.

“I’m fine! I’m good! This is a picture for all of you! I don’t want to  _ intru- _ ” Kart was suddenly picked up. Abu placed her at the top of the ramp, on a steel bar. Oaks took his place next to her.

“Don’t worry Karty, I’ll make sure you won’t fall!” Oaks beamed. Paulie laughed as Kart, obviously distressed said,

“I’m totally fine not being in the picture! I don’t want to ruin it for all of you!”

“Ruin it? I think improving it is a better phrase. You’ve helped pick us up quite a bit since you’ve been here. I think you more than deserve to be in the picture.” Django, on the other side of Paulie, smiled and waved. Kart nervously smiled, looking at everyone else who were staring forward. 

“Alright, ready?” Mei called out as she and Gale moved towards the ramp.

“If this picture comes out bad, ya’ll can’t blame me.”

“We won’t.” Paulie smirked. A camera light began to flicker, counting down.

“Also if everyone bursts into flames after they see the picture, you can’t blame me either.”

“Huh?” Several people had turned to face her, while Django burst out laughing. Kart held a nervous grin as a light flashed.

“Kart!” Higgins, red in the face, shouted. “What is your problem?! Why do you have to say such stupid things!? We are taking a group picture here!” 

“Ah! Sorry, sorry!” Kart waved her hands in front of her.

“I think I like it.” Everyone turned their attention to Gale who was standing next to Mei. “It’s unique and I think it’s something that people will smile later. Let’s keep it.” He smiled as Higgins shouted,

“What?!” Mei laughed.

“I’ll print out pictures and show them all to you later!”

“Wait, you don’t want to retake that? Are you sure Gale?” Lee asked.

“I’m positive. It always feels like we’re too stiff in these photos. This one is much more interesting!” Gale stared at the picture. It had been far too long since he had seen some people laugh. It was if Kart’s presence alone lit up people’s faces. Her words had caused Gust, Albert and Higgins to turn to her, while Arlo and Martha were obviously stifling a laugh. Sam was laughing, clutching her stomach and Remington who had tried to keep a straight face, broke as the picture was being taken. The smiles on almost everyone’s faces was what made it different and perfect.


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to that year mark for Kart, who decides that it's time to take a large step in life. Upgrading her house out of spite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! As I said in the previous chapter: I'm posting this one and the last one together so people don't think it's ending. It is not! This bitch is long as hell and I have no idea when it even ends. :0 I can't even remember what chapter I'm on.  
> Anyways, thank you to the people who read my fanfiction and those who comment on it. Please let me know what you think!

Emily walked through her wheat fields. The spring sun was warming and caressing her skin, as the planted seeds slept below the soft soil she tread on. Grey clouds were at a short distance as she followed her morning routine. She looked out towards her neighbor’s home, who seemingly still slept this early in the morning. Her eyes widened as a familiar figure stood in front of the gate. Short blonde hair, and petite physique described her perfectly as Emily neared the end of her farm.

“Linda?” The woman perked up, turning around. Her blue eyes glittered as the sunlight struck them.

“Emily!” A cheery smile on the woman’s face as she called out. Emily’s face slightly paled.

“What are you doing here?” Linda held a perplexed look on her face.

“What am I doing here? I live here! This is my home too you know!” 

“What?”

“I see my home has already been sold off! A whole lot faster than I thought personally. I actually thought you would have had the Dee-Dee transports done by now. I’m going to check in with Presley. See you!” She smiled brightly, walking to Peach Plaza. Emily wanted to move, to talk to someone, to do something, but was frozen in place as the previous builder walked into Portia for the first time in over a year. Linda, upon entering Peach Plaza, turned her head towards the Roundtable. It was still too early for Django to be out and about, and no one had exited the apartments yet. The crisp morning reminded her of when she first arrived. Presley helping her situate everything, meeting Higgins and everyone in between; they were fond memories for her. Portia had been the town she originally planned to stay in permanently, but leaving was the better option. Disgust pooled in her gut as she sat on the steps of the Commerce Guild. It felt comfortable and normal to sit here, but knowing this trip wasn’t going to be quick and easy, started to build anxiety. She had left in a panicked state, selling and getting rid of whatever she could; although knowing her animals were safe with Emily brought some comfort to her. The uncertainty of how people would treat her, and their reactions to seeing her were all small bricks, climbing higher and higher with the building anxiety. 

“Linda?” She turned her head, a smile crossing her face.

* * *

Kart walked out of her house a little after 9:00. Higgins and the others should have gotten through and picked through all of the higher ranking commissions. She strolled down the path, looking towards the green fields and bright colorful llamas that were prancing around. She smiled. It had almost been a full year and she still had a lot to do for Portia. The grey skies were a blanket for the warmth that had begun to set into the area. She grinned widely as she hurried through the gate, coming face to face with a loud commotion. All of the residents seemed to be in Peach Plaza, but no sounds of joy reached Kart’s ears. They seemed angry, some were shouting. It was difficult to focus who was saying and doing what in the crowd that seemed to be moving towards the Commerce Guild. She carefully stepped up, identifying a person on the edge of the crowd- Albert. She gently touched his arm to grab his attention, his head snapping around to look at her. 

“What’s going on?” His brows were furrowed, his brown eyes burned with rage.

“I should be asking you that.” He violently pulled his arm away, turning towards her fully.

“I thought you said you were going to stay.” His voice rose with the crowd.

“I am. Who said I wasn’t?” Kart’s confused face did nothing to mend the situation as Albert shouted.

“Well, from what I hear, you’re going to sell the house!” 

“Who the fuck is sellin’ my house? I fuckin’ live there! Who talkin’ bullshit?” Kart’s expression turned to fierce anger as she looked towards the crowd, starting to push through, Albert’s eyes following her. Linda stood on the steps of the Commerce Guild, the crowd seemingly directing their anger at her. Everyone seemed to be there, even Ginger strangely enough. Her face held concern for a furious Gust, squeezing his arm tightly. Gale stood next to the woman, his voice falling on deaf ears as the hurt, disgusted and aggravated shop owners, and residents pointed fingers and spoke in harmonious chaos. 

“Kart!” Paulie’s voice silencing the crowd. “You said you still wanted to help Portia! Why are you suddenly leaving? Why are you selling your house? What did we do wrong? I thought we had an understanding.” Paulie’s hurt tone was starting to crack his voice. Martha and Alice gently taking his hands to calm him. Carol held Mars’ shoulders, his eyes were dark with resentment as the crowd directed their focus onto Kart. Arlo stood farther in the back, trying to control and disperse the crowd with Remington and Sam but to no avail.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m not leaving, I’m getting a commission. I just got here. Why do you think I’m selling my house?” Kart questioned in a calm tone, yet she could feel irritation start to boil.

“Because I want my house back.” The woman next to Gale spoke with confidence. “And since you’re here, I’ll just buy it from you directly. According to the Mayor and several others, it’s been sold to you. So- I’d like my house back.” Kart looked her up and down trying to find some sort of joke in all of this.

“You must be confused, I ain’t sellin’ the house. It’s not for sale and it won’t be until I die.” A wave of relief seemed to pass through the crowd, although for some, anxiety lingered like a disease. The tension was thick as Petra and Nora held the arms of their mentors. Lee stood quietly, seemingly calm, while Merlin had her hands clenched, balled up into tight fists.

“Excuse me?” Linda narrowed her eyes at Kart.

“Did I fuckin' stutter?” Kart retorted. Linda leaned back slightly in her pose, almost looking down on Kart. 

“It’s my house, I inherited it from my father.”

“And you sold it. And I bought it. So tough shit, it’s mine.” Linda stepped to cast her shadow on Kart.

“Then sell it. I don’t think you’re needed here.”

“I don’t think you’re needed here but here you fuckin’ are, ain’t cha?” Linda’s face contorted. Django moved to support the shorter woman, only for Sonia to take his hand.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Sonia’s voice was suddenly overridden by Linda’s, as it shot through the air.

“Listen, I live there. That’s my house, that I didn’t think they would immediately sell. I thought they would give it some time.” Linda had moved directly into Kart’s face. 

“Hey, hey. Let’s not fight.” Gale tried to push himself between them, Presley following his lead.

“Listen, I have a commission to grab and you’re in my way.” Kart changed her tone, now nonchalant, as if Linda was no longer worth her time.

“I need my house back.” Dr. Xu and Phyllis felt uneasy, something was going to break.

“And I need you to get out my fuckin’ way.” Kart’s accent changed, something strange seemed to take hold of it. The tones became high pitched, words flowing faster out of her mouth as she continued to speak,

“I got shit ta do, and I do not need you ruinin’ my fuckin’ day with your bullshit. Ahora, callate la boca, tu vaca.” Linda’s face changed to confusion before shaking it off, turning to frustration. 

“Not until you sell me your house. I’m pretty sure my skills will be adequate enough to fix my mistakes and then some. The pile of failures next to your house tells me that you aren’t even a qualified builder.” Linda hissed. Kart raised a brow.

“If you were adequate enough to help them, you would have done that before you fucked them over. Now, get the  **fuck** outta my way or we’re gonna have a real big problem.” Kart crossed her arms, as Linda stepped back.

“Fine, we’ll talk about this later. But I’m talking to both  **Gale and Presley** , because it was not within their jurisdiction to sell the house.” She put her hands up, almost surrendering. Dr. Xu and Phyllis relaxed.

“If you abandon your house, which ya did, then they have the right to commandeer it. It is within their jurisdiction, you just wanted to use a very big word.” Kart pushed past Linda, who almost fell over. “I just want my goddamn commission.” She muttered, slamming the door. Linda’s attention changed to Gale’s.

“I did  **not** abandon my house.” The crowd began to disperse. Uncertainty and agonizing pain ran through them. Linda continued to shout at the mayor and Presley as most took their chance to leave. The Civil Corps, A&G, and Ginger along with Dr. Xu remained as Phyllis headed out to retrieve herbs. 

“Alright, Linda. I think this has gone on long enough.” Arlo’s tone cut through her as she turned.

“This problem hasn’t been resolved! Where am I supposed to stay?” She motioned around the plaza.

“You could leave. I’m sure it wouldn’t be that hard since you did that already.” Gust spat. Ginger began to pull on his arm as Albert joined his side. 

“I agree, all you did was mess things up here a bunch. I’m positive we don’t need you here.” Albert added.

“Her work is mediocre and you need a more experienced builder. My skills are perfect for it.” Linda puffed out her chest.

“I’d rather have her ‘mediocre’ skills than you, to be honest.” Gust coldly shot back. Thinking back, Dr. Xu was right, they were completely opposites. 

“Now, let’s not start any fights.” Presley tried to calm her down.

“And you! You sold my house! I wrote I was going to come back!” She pointed a long finger at Presley, close to his face.

“You wrote that you weren’t sure if you were going to come back. You abandoned your animals, sold the worktable and assembly station which  **we,** by the way, had to provide so that the house would be somewhat desirable.” Albert’s hands were on his hips, a short and disapproving tone ringing through.

“I had to make the money to leave quickly. It… was an emergency.” She reasoned.

“Was it? Was it an emergency?” Arlo furrowed his brow.

“Arlo-” Gale started as Linda interrupted.

“Yeah! It was. Got a problem with me having an emergency?”

“No, but I have a problem with you being continuously in my way.” Kart’s voice forced Linda to turn her back on the others.

“Who do you think you are?” Linda questioned.

“Who da **_fuck_** are you?” 

“I’m Linda, owner of that house you live in.”

“I’m Kartoffel, owner of that house you left.” Linda blinked rapidly.

“Kart...offel?”

“Yeah, Kartoffel.” Dr. Xu stepped next to Kart.

“I don’t think this is a good time for introductions.” Dr. Xu’s voice shook, nervous as Gale spoke.

“I think we can find accommodations for you Linda, but unfortunately we’ve had to remove your builder’s license. You were very irresponsible when leaving, it greatly affected the people here. I don’t think you fully understand what you’ve done and people are very uncomfortable and rattled by your presence here. I don’t think it would be appropriate for you to stay here permanently after you’ve hurt all of the residents here. As my job as mayor, I am willing to find temporary residence for you as you are now considered a tourist. We ask that you do not enter the Commerce Guild as you can not put up any commissions nor take any; so you have no reason to enter the building. Now, please follow me back to my office.” Gale’s words were firm, as Gust and Albert began to protest.

“Linda has a lot to answer for, and we won’t get those answers if we push her away. I’ll be putting a limit on your duration of stay so that the residents of Portia are not distressed due to your being here.” Gale motioned for Linda to follow him while Ginger’s hands released their grasp from Gust. 

“Ginger, you should head back home.” Gust took his sister’s hand. She smiled weakly. She turned around, umbrella in hand as Gust walked towards A&G. Albert gave a quick wave before following Gust’s lead, Dr. Xu trailing behind. With Linda and Gale gone, Kart turned to the Civil Corps members.

“Are you guys okay?” Her facial expressions softened, irritation immediately replaced with concern. 

“Yes…no. This is just a mess.” Sam groaned. Arlo nodded silently.

“I don’t know what she’s doing here, but I hope she doesn’t stay here for long.” Remington commented.

“Well… if you could let everyone know that I’m not going anywhere. I’ll show my face around town more if that helps, but please calm everyone down. I… don’t tell anyone yet- wait pinkie promise me.” Kart held up her small pinky finger towards the three of them. They seemed hesitant as she replied, “Do the thing.” They each wrapped their pinky fingers around hers, confused looks on their faces. 

“Today I’m actually heading to A&G to rebuild my house. It’s been almost a year and I want more space. Although, now I don’t know if it’s a good time.” Kart pulled her hand back looking thoughtful. “I could do it to spite the motherfucker.” She nodded before walking towards A&G.

“I’ll start patrolling, you two talk to the residents.” Arlo rubbed his temples before walking off towards the second abandoned ruins. 

Dr. Xu walked out of A&G as Kartoffel was walking in his direction.

“Kart, if I could have a moment to talk?” She nodded as they stepped away from the door, moving towards the lone bench next to the upwards path. As they sat down, Xu let out a heavy sigh.

“What are you going in there for?” He inquired, looking at her. 

“Ah, work. Nothing else. It’s not appropriate right now for me to do anything else. I’m sure Gust is having a difficult time with all of this.” Xu nodded. She went to stand up, but stopped upon noticing Xu’s hesitation.

“Xu?” When he didn’t answer, she asked, 

“What’s wrong?” He twiddled his thumbs as he spoke,

“I know what you said back there with the crowd, but did you really mean that? That you’re not going anywhere? I know we haven’t had the greatest interactions but I’d like to think we aren’t complete strangers. If you are planning on leave and selling your house, then can you least tell me what’s going on? I know you said that I would be the first person that you would talk to about your mental health, but if something else is wrong… I would like to know that too.” His smile remained, as Kart gripped the edge of the bench.

“I really meant that Xu. I’m not going anywhere, I have nowhere special to be. I’d also like to think we aren’t complete strangers either, with all of the run-ins and such. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere and there isn’t anything wrong. I’m perfectly fine, I have no idea what the hell that chick was spouting. If there was any other way to make everyone feel… I guess more secure, I would do it.” She placed one of her hands over one of his, giving a tight squeeze. “I wouldn’t leave you guys hanging. Everyone here reminds me of… never mind. What matters is that I’m not going anywhere. Ya’ll will have to fire me to make me leave.” She gave a reassuring grin as his face seemed to have relief on it. He turned his hand over, taking her hand and holding it tightly.

“Thanks Kart. But I do mean that if there’s something wrong, even if it’s not medically related, I’m willing to lend a hand or at least an ear. I…wanted to talk to you at the Day of Memories, but I didn’t and don’t want to intrude. You seemed very different that day and I thought... maybe, if we were friends you would share more things about yourself with me. I know I scold you for a lot of things, but I do want to learn more about you. Like how you changed that steel ball into roses or when you hid from Arlo in the Clinic; I have no idea how you got in there!” He gave a nervous smile.

“I told you! I went through the window!” She grinned as he laughed. “I know I was off on the Day of Memories… I’ve lost a lot of people and all at once unfortunately. I’ve had quite a bit of time to mourn, and I’m still working on coming to terms with certain things in my life. There are days, like that one, where I can’t seem to push past certain feelings. Days where I wish I could go back in time, see their smiling faces, hug them to death and tell them how sorry I am that I wasn’t there for them. I’m sorry, it’s a little hard to explain how I feel.” As she looked forward, she could feel Xu tighten his grip. “It’s been difficult for me to move forward, and I’ve had to do everything on my own. But Portia has been very warm and comforting, even if it’s taken some time for people to get used to me. I want to make many friends here, get along with everyone, and let people know I’m here even if they push me away. I know Higgins and the other workshop owners don’t like me very much, I came to terms with that fairly quickly. They probably won’t ever like me, but that doesn’t exactly change my mind on helping them out should they need it.” She looked back at him, a nervous smile on her lips. “Sorry, I overshared.”

“No! Not at all!” He stated. “I… I’m very happy you would share something about yourself with me. I don’t always know how to help people, and I’m not very good at comforting people, but I do care. I want to learn how to better help those who are fighting a different kind of battle. I want to better help my friends.” His hand trembled slightly, his thumb nervously caressing hers as he searched for the right words. “I might not be the best at describing my emotions either but I do know that I’m very comfortable with you, even if you think you overshared. It… it makes me feel special.” His face turned a deep shade of pink as he looked down at the ground.

“I’m very comfortable with you too.” Her kind smile had him remove his hand, and stand up suddenly.

“We-well you must be very busy. You need to meet with Gust and Albert, yes? Go-good luck!” He waved, speedily making his way back to the clinic. Kart got up, and began to walk towards the office. Hopefully they’d be willing to work with her today.

* * *

Albert and Gust sat in their respective work spaces in silence. Gust had come in, and immediately started drawing. Albert and Dr. Xu stood next to him for a short time before Gust seemed to practically fall asleep at his desk. The relaxation on his face was a good sign that everything was going to be alright. Albert sighed, legging bouncing in concern as he looked over at Gust. When he had first met him, they immediately hit it off. They had both been bored with the old-fashioned teachings they were listening to, and they just happened to share a joke about how change would be better over all. Upon first seeing Gust’s designs, it had taken his breath away. It was the fresh air he had been looking for as all of the other designers he worked with just followed the flow of everyone else. They were a bunch of sheep who had no shred of originality while Gust was the epitome of creative and authentic. His work should be incredibly appreciated but all of those old folks in Atara and such, don’t get it. The first project he worked on was with a man who was completely focused on following the generic designs of another famous architect, it was boring and easy. He had jumped from partner to partner in hopes that maybe one of the women would have a unique design to catch his eye, but instead he found Gust. It was all well in the end, a friend was better than a romantic relationship when it came to working with someone. He knew that the previous builder, Linda, had gushed over his work, almost in an effort to charm him, but after a while would blow them off. She would make a comment or two about it being “nice” only to immediately ask for something. Kart was akin to a child. She was fascinated by his work like Albert was; mesmerized and enamored by the fine lines and completed structures Gust had crafted. Kart would come in, drop off her own drawings to which Gust would give harsh criticism and then she would look at one of his, actively look at it. It was almost as if she wanted to memorize them for something. Kart never showered him with compliments, rather the time she spent on staring at the pictures seemed to embarrass Gust. He would always keep his back to her, hiding his reddened face as Albert laughed in the corner. Albert found her actions to be very amusing and adorable. The way she would curl herself up against the steps, her eyes sparkling with interest and curiosity. Her hair laying on her side, enveloping her like a blanket. It was so tempting to sit next to her, brush the hair that would stray into her face and lean on her arm to stare at Gust’s work. He contained himself though, for Gust’s sake. He still needed support, and Albert wanted to give him a hundred percent. Sure, Gust was opening up to Kart, not by much, by humoring her requests to look at his pictures, answer her questions. But he could tell Gust was holding back on actually engaging in further conversations, past the short quips and cold comments.

When Kart walked through the door, both men were in a bit of shock. Albert cleared his throat.

“Hello Kart.”

“Hi Albert,  _ Senpai _ _._ ” She smiled brightly at Gust who turned away, keeping his head down.

“How can we help you today?” An apology was in order, but Albert couldn’t form the words to.

“I think it’s time! I’d like to get an upgrade on my house!” Gust picked his head up, turning around fully.

“Wait, what?” Albert asked.

“Just to spite the motherfucker and show who really owns the house. Imma make it look hella nice. So! What do I need to do next?” She excitedly asked.

“Aren’t you leaving?” Gust’s voice held a certain chill. “I believe  _ Linda _ is buying your house. I’m sure she can convince my father, as I hear she is quite the smooth talker.”

“Depends. Are all of you coming with me?” She beamed.

“No… We are staying here in Portia.” Gust shot with a confused tone.

“Then no!” Albert stopped a laugh. Her response had so much enthusiasm.

“Albert.” He jumped at the sound of Kart saying his name. “Do you mind giving Gust and I some space? I’d like to talk to him about something. I know it might make you a bit uncomfortable, but I’d rather say what I have to say in private.” Albert was hesitant.

“It’s fine Albert. If the builder has something to say to me that’s only for my ears, then I’ll give her this one chance to do it.” Gust voiced in a stern tone. The other man nodded, eyeing Kart before sadly walking out.

“Now what did you want to say?” Gust crossed his arms and one leg over the other. She kept her distance as she started again,

“I know yo u’re very weary about me Gust. I know a lot of what I do is annoying and odd to you, but I want you to know that everything I say, I am one hundred percent serious about. I am staying here, permanently. Linda, or whatever the fuck her name is, can say whatever she wants, but she’s wrong. I’m not leaving, no one can make me leave. And even if she does manage to get me out of the house, I’m still dedicated to working here in Portia. I’ll build my own damn house with one of your designs if I have to.” Gust, taken aback, eased the grip on his arms. “I know it’s easier said than done and that your anxiety doesn’t immediately evaporate when I say it, but all I need from you is to understand and know that I mean every word that I say. I’m hoping to move forward with the rest of Portia, and I want you to move forward with me. I know we don’t know each other that well, but I don’t think that affects whether or not I stay here. I don’t know what I need or will need to do to convince you, but I’m going to do everything in my power short of leaving in order to prove it to you. Last year sucked when we tried to talk about this, but I want… after almost a year, I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere. Whether Linda kicks me out of the house or not, I will stay here in Portia. Like I told Dr. Xu, y'all will have to fire me as a collective conscious before I high tail it out of here. I’ll have to fuck up royally for me to take my leave. Until then, I am here until the end.” Kart stood proudly as Gust’s hands had now moved to grip his knees.

“But what if something comes up? What if something happens and you have to leave permanently? What if you can’t handle what Portia needs in order to move forward? What if…” He trailed off.

“Then I’ll tell you. Everything needs to be taken one step at a time, I would know. I think that’s something that we have in common. This past winter, I saw you in the graveyard.” She put her hand up to stop him from speaking as he lifted his own head to look at her. “I don’t know why you’re in there, and you don’t need to tell me. But I can tell that you’re mourning someone. I...I am also mourning someone. Many people. There are steps that need to be taken to come to terms with that loss and I’ve gone through each and every single one on my own. I’ve had no one to give me that support or hold my hand. I know it sounds like I’m making this about myself, but I want you to understand that losing the people that I did has kept me moving forward. These projects will be complicated. I’ll want to take a break or dig myself a hole to hide in for a while, but I will finish each and every project you hand me, because the work you do has inspired me to move forward so that I can bring your projects to life. I know that most days I can be insufferable, but I want you to know that I’m here,” she took a deep breath, a long exhale following it as she said, “and what I’m saying is not some fluke.” She stood nervously at the bottom of the steps as Gust stared at the floorboards. 

“Why… why did you give me that book?”

“Huh?” Kart not expecting the question, let the serious face drop into confusion. 

“The book that I can’t even read.” He muttered.

“Oh,  _ The Hunchback of Notre Dame? _ ” He shot up, shadowing the small woman.

“That’s how you say that god forsaken title?!” Bewildered Kart replied,

“Yeah! Wait what?”

“I don’t even know half of the words you said. I can’t even read the first page! Why did you hand me such a useless book that I can’t even comprehend? It has no pictures so it can’t be on architecture!” Gust’s face turned bright red, angry as he glared at her.

“It’s not useless! That is a classic! I thought you might like it because of a particular part of the book that talks about the architecture of a rather large building and another part that talks about the city that it’s set in. What do you mean you can’t read it?! It’s in English spare a few words!” Kart stopped to think. “Yeah! Only a few!”

“Are you kidding?! That book is impossible! I’ve never even seen over half of those words! What is it even about? Classic?” Gust held a confused face, still bright red as Kart chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s a classic! It’s a book about a man who is greatly deformed who has lived in a grand cathedral named the  _ Notre Dame _ for most of his life. It’s a story about corruption within the church and other dark themes. I knew it was a little hard, but I had heard you read all of the current books and some old world books and thought that this was no problem.”

“I’ve read  _ some _ old world books. That’s the key word there; some. None of them shared the same language as this one.”

“Oh goodness, I gave you a book you can’t even read.” She covered her face in embarrassment. 

“Anyways, I don’t know how you can prove it to me. I don’t know how to prove it to myself at this point. I’m just always scared that I’m going to get ahead here, start working and Albert’s going to tell me that another builder is gone. That our hard work was for nothing and everyone is hurting again because your contributions have such a huge effect on the economy here. I can’t go through it again like I did with… Linda. Seeing her face puts me through such a panic and I can’t stand it. She, just suddenly arriving, makes me think that you really are going to leave, just when you’re picking Portia back up. Like you were just holding the fort for someone who burned us so badly.” He gripped the railing. “I… I’m tired of being hurt, everyone being hurt. I just want things to go back to normal and just forget all of this ever happened. This is my dream, and I don’t want to see it almost be destroyed again. I depend on builders like you for my work. I depend on so many things. I need to have that security. I’m already making my sister worry about me, when all of the attention should be on her.” Feeling vulnerable, Gust moved his body, practically closing himself in. “I don’t want to do what others think I should. I want to keep working here, seeing my work become a reality right before my eyes.” He sat down on the steps, Kart stepping down to give him space. “I don’t want to see it almost burn again.” He covered his face with his arms. He heard her sit down next to him.

“My dream was to help people. I wanted to make other peoples’ dreams come true. I was told… that I couldn’t do that. That those people didn’t deserve my time, they weren’t worth my time. I lost everything because one person believed that. When I was in Lucien, I was focused on healing, trying to not go crazy after what happened. Being forced into this life with no way of going back. Then I came to Portia and I thought, these people are the same as those others from back then. They are more than deserving of my time and I will fight tooth and nail to make sure that nothing gets in the way of my dream and all of theirs… all of yours.” Gust picked up his head. “I know I don’t belong here. I know I stand out incredibly with my actions. But the way I act is so that people know I’m there. I wasn’t able to be there for everyone before… I won’t make that same mistake again by just being quiet, taking commissions everyday and running back and forth; saying a quick hello and running back to the workshop. I want people to know that I’m here, that I exist, that I’m approachable and that I’ll seek everyone out everyday if I have to. That I’m someone that anyone could ask for help, regardless of their opinions of me. I’m my own person and the only thing that I want from Portia is to finally have a choice in my life that doesn’t force me to lose everyone I love and could have loved again. Does… does that make any sense?” Gust stared speechless, nodding as she smiled.

“Ah, I’m glad. Sorry I rambled a bit there. I haven’t talked to anyone about this before so it’s a bit odd. I just talked to Dr. Xu about me losing people but not to this extent. I’ve thought about it for years, what I would say to someone when this came up. How would I say it? Would I be scared to see their reaction? I don’t think I’m scared right now about your reaction rather whether or not what I just told you, will only push you farther away from me. You and I are very different, but we have some things in common. I’m glad I’ve at least gotten to know your name, and see your designs that you allow me to admire for hours on end. I appreciate that immensely. And if that’s as far as our relationship goes, then I’m okay with that, because your company is worth more than anything to me. I just ask that you support me, and help me move forward with everyone else.” She gave a meek smile as Gust looked down at his feet. Kart’s and his shoulders were almost touching as he cleared his throat.

“Okay. I’ll help, but only if you help me read that gosh darn book.” Kart burst out laughing.

“Write down the words you don’t know. I’ll help you out.” Gust smiled as Kart stood up.

“Albert must be worried so I’ll let him back in. Ah, what I said before, please keep it a secret between us okay?”

“Of course.” She grinned.

“Thanks!” She waved back, opening the door to find Albert just standing outside of it.

“Ah, I’ve been out here for so long, I thought maybe something had gone wrong.” He said.

“Everything’s good here! Let’s talk business!” Albert grinned walking in. He raised a brow as Gust was standing next to  _ his _ desk.

“Oh, we’re doing it as a group? Okay, then let’s do this.” 


	13. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda causes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Another two chapters are going up today, just for the magical fact that I had surgery yesterday (unexpected) and I kind of just wanna crash. I don't know if I'll remember to post tomorrow because of how tired I am. The next time I double or triple post is next week because I'm going to be moving soon! Thank you for people who have commented and continue to read the story! You guys are fantastic! Please let me know what you think of this one! 
> 
> If you haven't completed the game, there is a small spoiler warning here. There is a trigger warning here, please go to the end notes for what it is.

With the construction starting on Kart’s house and Linda’s presence, the restlessness of the residents was becoming more evident. Remington, Sam and Arlo attempted to relax the residents with the work being proof of Kart’s residence while Linda kept giving what-ifs. 

“What if all of this construction is so that Kart can sell it to her at a higher price?” 

“What if it’s all for show and it’s deconstruction? Gust’s mentor was into deconstruction so it could be that.” 

“I heard Linda is hanging around Gale more. Maybe he gave in and is giving her another chance.”

“She lives in the apartments now, and I saw Wuwa and the others bringing in her stuff. It looks like it is permanent.”

“Qiwa says that she’s been trying to talk to him and his brothers. Apparently she’s trying to learn more about Kart.”

“Linda’s been going around saying that she left because of Arlo, but is here to make it up to him. What did she do? What did he do?”

“Arlo seems very deeply related to all of this. I’m not sure how to take it.” With the rumors running rampant, Remington tried to find a break away from the constant voices of gossipers. He ended up finding a tree next to the Tree Farm with Dawa and Aadit quietly checking on the other trees outside of its walls.

“Remington.” He turned his head to see Sam.

“Hey, what’s up?” He smiled as Sam replied,

“Things are getting out of hand. People are pointing fingers like crazy and the fireside this week I don’t think is going to help. It’s been three weeks and everyone is doing much worse. Django says that he has no idea who is spreading the rumors and Albert has been trying to talk to people, but everybody is just going in circles. And…”

“And?” Remington tried to motion for her to continue.

“Arlo and Gust aren’t doing so well. I’m worried, so is Ginger and Gale. Antoine says that Arlo hasn’t been stopping by the guild and no one has seen him walking around Portia. Gust apparently has barely left his office. He’s been coming home very late and leaving just as early. We need to step in and do something  _ fast. _ ” Remington nodded thoughtfully.

“Talking to Arlo is fruitless. He won’t tell us the problem and he won’t man up and deal with it head on. Kart and Albert are also being harassed but are able to blow it off. Maybe we should go and talk to Gale or Django. How’s Dr. Xu and Phyllis? The church and the research center?”

“Dr. Xu and Phyllis are also being harassed. I’ve talked to Linda, but we can only go so far with verbal conflicts. The Church and the Research Center are ignoring her. In fact, she’s not allowed to walk into either. Lee promptly told her to stop disturbing people and kicked her out. The Research Center said they’re closing their doors to anyone who isn’t a licensed builder in Portia. They’ve been doing their part to disregard her and try and get others to do the same. It’s just difficult when it feels constant. You live with him, you haven’t seen Arlo either?” Remington shook his head.

“No. I’m not sure when he leaves or if he does. I haven’t been able to talk to him at all, but I want to just shake him and tell him to wake up. He’s been off since she arrived. It’s starting to cause problems.” Sam nodded in agreement.

“I can help you guys if you want.” Dawa’s voice had Sam and Remington both turn towards him. Aadit was still looking at trees a short distance away.

“We wouldn’t want to drag you in, this is Civil Corps business.” Remington smiled.

“But I have the manpower to help, and I have a connection here that might be able to help as well.” Remington and Sam glanced at one another and then blinked in confusion as Sam asked,

“Connection?”

“Yes. You see… I am currently helping someone with another problem here. If we keep this on the down low, out of the books and just between the three of us, I can get you the help that you need. It will certainly help with the  _ other _ problem as well.” Dawa looked up at both of the Civil Corps members. Remington sighed.

“Fine, but I don’t want violence okay? I trust you and your  _ connection _ to be professional. No fights or threatening. Okay?” Dawa nodded. What a kerfuffle this was.

* * *

“Kart.” Wuwa gently called out her name. The Hulu brothers were standing together in a semi-circle behind her.

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” She asked.

“We need to talk. We’re having some problems.” Wuwa continued.

“Linda has been spreading rumors and doubt amongst all the residents. They’re having a harder time believing you’re gonna stay.” Dawa’s tone was urgent. “We all know you’re going to stay here, so no problem there. What should we do?” They all nodded frantically.

“Okay... here’s what we do; so Albert and I have been working on the house for a few weeks now. We are almost done. I’m sure in a day or two this will be complete. With that being said, I’m sure she’ll think the house is complete for her. She seems predictable in that aspect. I think the best course of action will be to do the opposite of what she’d expect. So no housewarming party, no celebration, just go about our daily lives. Just treat it like a normal thing, why celebrate someone being here already? It’ll piss her off too. Next thing we do is make sure that we are spreading as much of the truth as we can. Make sure the paper is publishing exactly what’s happening. Don’t let Linda’s opinion into it, don’t even mention her.” Erwa nodded. “Everyone else needs to make sure that the rest of the residents know what’s going on. I’m not sure if you’re okay with calling someone out, but I can do that myself if need be.”

“Don’t mind calling people out. I call Paulie out everyday because of his proclamations of being the most powerful man here. It’s no problem for us to call out a liar. Except for Liuwa. And we have the blessing of the Civil Corps to help out as well, convinced by yours truly.” Dawa grinned before patting the back of his small brother, Liuwa, who shyly rubbed his foot in the dirt. 

“If someone out here is being a liar, it’s going to be hard to focus with the real problem at hand. She feels like a distraction.” Sanwa sounded cross. Kart nodded.

“Keep on the lookout. If anything suspicious happens, we need to be able to react quickly.” With Linda here, the real problem couldn’t be addressed. She shook her head.

“Anyways, we need to make sure we keep Linda in line. So let’s work together yeah?” The Hulu brothers nodded, before each walked away, Liuwa shyly waving goodbye. She returned the gesture, before looking at the house. It was nearly complete; Gust’s design had come to life and it was as magnificent as she imagined it. The money and material that was going into it meant nothing if she couldn’t keep Linda away. She gave an exasperated sigh as she headed into town. She needed to see Martha about baked goods tonight and then Paulie to finalize her furniture choices.

“Oh Kart! How are you?” Linda’s face came into view as she skipped over to Kart.

“It’s Kartoffel.” Kart corrected.

“Oh, well I hear everyone calling you Kart and we’re all friends here yes?” She held a wide smile as Kart shook her head.

“I don’t think friends try to lie and steal their friends’ houses. Unless yours do and then you might want to think about getting new friends cause that's fucked up. That’s not nice.” Kart’s tone turned into lighthearted almost like a child’s as Linda replied,

“No, my friends are quite nice. They don’t steal other people's houses.” She forced herself to laugh. “But you do understand my position, yes? I just want to move back into the house that my father gave me. I inherited it almost two years ago. My pa left me at a young age after my mother died; so after eleven years of silence, I got a letter and this house. They’re the only things I have left and I’d like them back. I… made a mistake and I’d like to make up for that.” Kart looked at the woman whose face held a meek smile.

“Then why did you leave? If this house was so important to you, then why did you just up and leave? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Linda’s face contorted into irritation.

“I have my reasons and I shouldn’t have to spout them all to some stranger.”

“True, but I don’t see how any of your life deals with me. I bought this house, I signed the papers. I’ve upgraded my land, workshop, assembly station and now I’m upgrading my house. Why should I throw that all away to some stranger who thinks I should believe everything that comes out of their mouth? Let me set the record straight. I live here. It’s not my fault that you left your house and legally gave it up. It’s not my fault nor my problem that you suddenly want it back. I have nothing to do with that. It’s good that you want to correct your mistakes but you’re coming late to the party. And maybe you should think about buying land and building a new house if you honestly want to correct your mistakes. I’m sure if you asked  _ nicely _ , Gust and Albert would be willing to give you some direction.” Kart took a step back, ready to go around the taller woman.

“I want my house.” Linda muttered.

“Huh?”

“I want my house. That’s my house!” She jabbed a long finger into Kart’s shoulder pushing her back. “I demand my house. If I’m going to correct my mistakes, I’m going to fix them in the same house that I made them in. You have no idea how it feels to come home and someone else is living here. Just give me back my house!”

“No and you can’t make me!” They furrowed their brows at one another as Django called out.

“Kart!” He jogged over. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yeah, this bitch tryin’ ta move me out and I ain’t goin’.” 

“I’m trying to tell you why I should get it back. You’re the one being difficult.” Linda hissed.

“Does it look like I give a fuck? Django.” Kart’s commanding voice had Django at full attention. “Let everyone know that I ain’t movin’ and if they have any questions, they can come to me  **directly** . Got that?” He nodded quickly as she turned her attention back to Linda. “And you, quit tellin’ people bullshit. I catch you again, Imma bop ya. Capeesh?” Linda clenched her fists.

“I will get my house back.”

“Over my dead body.” Kart spat. Linda waved her hand,

“Whatever. I’m going to talk to Gale.”

“You do that.” Linda walked away, disappearing into Gale’s office.

“Kart, are you okay?” Django questioned.

“Yes. Irritated but I’m okay.”

“Well, let’s try and not get violent. She might try to use that against you.” She nodded.

“She’d be willing to use anything against me if I as so much as kicked a rock in the wrong direction.” Kart sighed loudly. “I’m just so over this.”

“You’re not the only one. Everyone’s exhausted from her antics. We don’t know what to do and people don’t know what to believe.”

“Well I believe she needs to shut the fuck up.” Django chuckled, placing a large hand on top of her head.

“You must relax my friend. I think she also wants to rile you up, don’t let her get to you.” 

“Ah, good point. I must be the chill.” She breathed deeply to relax as Django laughed.

“Like I said, you’re a funny one. I’m glad you’re here and not selling your house to that vile woman.” Kart grinned. Django trusted Kart, she was certainly making strides to prove that she wasn’t going anywhere. Linda was just slowly cracking that away for those who were incredibly vulnerable. He removed his hand as Molly, Polly and Dolly ran up to Kart.

“Ms. Kart! You’re not going anywhere right?” Dolly’s eyes were big and teary eyed as she gently held two of Kart’s fingers.

“Of course not! How can I leave you three? I still need to teach you some cute hairstyles!” Polly wiped her eyes.

“Ms. Linda keeps saying that you’re going to go away soon. I don’t want you to go.” She wrapped her arms around Kart’s waist. 

“Please don’t go Ms. Kart! You’re so funny and Toby behaves so much better when you’re around!” Molly followed Polly’s lead, tightly holding Kart.

“I am most definitely not going anywhere, girls. In fact, let me give you three something very cool that I found!” She beamed as the three girls stepped back, wiping their little faces of tears. Kart pulled out three bandanas. The first was blue with pink flowers, the second purple with red flowers and the last was yellow with orange flowers. The girls’ faces changed to excitement.

“They’re so pretty!” Molly excitedly said.

“Here, I’ll teach you how to use them in your hair.” Kart smiled as she showed each of the girls how to help one another with the bandanas. 

“I can be like Arlo!” Molly wrapped the blue bandana around her neck. Kart laughed.

“Arlo wears a bandana?”

“Yeah around his neck. He doesn’t anymore though. He used to look so cool!” Molly happily stated as the other two nodded in agreement. They waved to Kart, their faces getting brighter and brighter as they ran off to show their mother. 

“Django.”

“Hmm?” Django smiled down at her.

“Arlo wears a bandana?” Kart’s voice cracked.

“Kart?” Kart shook her head, smiling again.

“Never mind. It was a weird question.” She patted his shoulder. “I’m off to see Martha!” She ran ahead, her facade slowly cracking.

* * *

Arlo sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the wall as he heard a soft knock at the door. 

“Arlo, it’s Remington. We need to talk.” He glanced over at the clock on his wall. It certainly was early, too early for Remington to be awake. He slowly pushed himself off the bed, making his way to the door. Upon opening it, Remington’s exhaustion was apparent. His eyes had bags underneath, his shoulders were slouched.

“About?”

“Linda.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“There is. She is going around wrecking havoc, instilling panic. You’re not doing anything.” Arlo remained calm, almost bored by Remington’s words.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Arlo coldly stated. “We can’t do anything about verbal conflicts. If there were threats or physical violence, we can step in but we can’t do anything about verbal conflicts. They’re adults. They can figure it out themselves.”

“Arlo, Linda is instilling panic. That’s a problem in itself. She’s harassing people and last I checked that isn’t okay. She’s being manipulative, and she’s emotionally hurting people. We’ve given warnings but she keeps blowing us off. Can you please talk to her?”

“No.” Remington furrowed his brow.

“Why not?” Remington grit his teeth.

“Like I said, there’s nothing to stop. Just drop the topic. She’ll do what she wants, give up and then leave. You just have to wait.” 

“That’s not okay! You’re not okay! You need to talk to someone Arlo.” Remington demanded.

“Can you just leave me alone? I’m doing my job, I’m still working. It’s not my problem that you want to deal with these social situations that have nothing to do with the Civil Corps. Do it on your own time, not when you’re patrolling.” Remington clenched his fists as Arlo walked past him towards the front door. Arlo walked out the front door, coming face to face with Linda. A small smile crossed her face,

“Arlo.” He snubbed her, walking towards the Collapsed Wastelands. “Wait Arlo!” She called after him, walking quickly after him.

“I have nothing to say to you, so leave me alone.” His harsh tone made Linda wince.

“And I have something to say to you that’s incredibly important so I just need you to listen!” She shouted. Arlo continued to walk, turning to walk down the path towards the steps. Linda grabbed and pulled on his arm.

“Just listen to what I have to say. I’m not going to stop until you do.”

“I don’t very much care for what you have to say. But please do stop bothering me because I’m growing very tired of your attitude. I have work and you’re in the way.” He pulled his arm away from her, walking down the steps towards Central Plaza. Everyone just needed to get off his back. He fell back into his thoughts; the reason she left, the note she left. He was pulled out of them when Linda pulled on his arm again.

“Arlo, pleas-” She begged.

“Don’t touch me. You do it again, and I will take action.” His harsh tone didn’t seem to change. Linda pulled her hands inward, almost cowering from him.

“Arlo, listen-”

“I have nothing to say to you Linda.” She followed him down the steps.

“Then just listen!” She tried to take his hand, he quickly snatched it away. Paulie and Mars seeing the commotion, moved to help Arlo only for Linda to shout,

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t handle what happened to you!” Arlo’s blood ran cold. “It was just too much and I… didn’t know what to say, how to react and what I said and did was wrong. I’m sorry.” Remington, who had started his patrol, walked down mainstreet. As he walked into Central Plaza he saw Arlo frozen in place and Martha and Carol, who were standing in front of the Wishing Tree, moved towards Paulie and Mars. A group was starting to slowly gather. Lee and Nora who were asking for donations on the far wall started to close in on the commotion. Merlin and Petra, who were walking down the steps from their homes, turned their heads towards the group. Merlin eyed Lee, and while unsure what was happening, decided to join as well. Remington rushed towards Arlo, whose distress was becoming more apparent.

“Linda, I think that’s enough.” Paulie stated harshly.

“This has nothing to do with you Paulie. Mind your own business.” She retorted. “I’m just trying to explain something and I need you to listen to me Arlo! I had a long time to think about what happened and what I could do to make things better and it took a while, but I figured it out! I know what to do and what to say. So please just give me the chance to do that.” She grabbed his arm again, almost tempting fate. He was still as she placed a second hand on his arm. Remington shoved her away.

“Leave him alone! I don’t know what your problem is but he clearly doesn’t want to talk to you.” Arlo began to feel his hands sweat, his left leg starting to shake. Albert and Gust who were heading to Paulie’s for Kart’s furniture moved towards Paulie only to stop as Linda shoved Remington.

“Why do none of you get it?! That this has nothing to do with you?! I’m here to make things up to Arlo. I messed up okay, and I think people should be given a second chance.”

“Well maybe you messed up real big and giving you a second chance is a waste of time.” Gust stepped in for Arlo’s defense. Albert was quick to grab his friend's arm.

“Just shut up!” Linda’s eyes were full of rage, tears threatening to spill as she looked towards Arlo. She shoved Remington out of the way, continuing her rant,

“You left for the Flying Pigs exam, and you were gone for so long that I thought that maybe it was me. You ditched _me,_ so how is that any different from what I did. You came back, and you were absolutely broken. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to react to you being **raped** **and assaulted**? I was just very hurt over what you said and even when you told me what happened, I couldn’t accept it. But I came back! Just like you did so I don’t know how hard it is to understand that I also want a second chance after being gone for so long?!” Linda covered her mouth, realizing that she had just revealed personal information. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Arlo could feel his heart fall out of his chest, his breathing starting to quicken as Phyllis and Sam joined the crowd.

“Sam, go get Xu! He’s in fields.” Sam nodded, running past the crowd towards the Western Gate as Phyllis tried to move in towards Arlo. He was starting to panic, but couldn’t seem to move any part of his body. Albert, clutching his friend’s arm tighter now, as Gust also tried to move in. It seemed all words that were on everyone’s mind seemed to die in their throats. Alice, hearing the shouting, had just joined the edge of the group as Martha grasped onto Paulie’s arm. Her eyes looked to Alice, a cry for help that Alice swiftly answered. She held Paulie’s other arm, as he continued to glare in a cold rage at Linda. Carol had taken to practically holding her husband back, as he had attempted to take a step forward.

“Don’t.” Her eyes pleading more than her voice as Mars looked between Linda and Arlo. Petra ran towards Peach Plaza, heading into Gale’s office. Erwa, who was watching from the Newspaper’s steps with Sanwa and Mei, quickly made his way down, but couldn’t get through the growing crowd. More and more residents were starting to gather in curiosity as the frozen group slowly started to move again. Phyllis, who now stood next to Arlo, attempted to reach out. He quickly moved away, his breathing becoming more uneven as he slightly lost his footing. His heels now pressed against the bottom stone of the Wishing Tree. 

“Thi-this is healthy! This is a tight-knit community and it’s clear you still need help.” Linda’s eyes seemed lost, almost wild, as she started on another tirade. “Everything that happened to you, we can now take the time to fix!” Dr. Xu pushed through the crowd, finding his way to Arlo’s side. “A lot of bad things happened and this is the perfect opportunity to say everything happened. Talking about it is a good way to-”

“What the fuck is your problem?!” Kart’s voice cut through Linda’s words as she pushed and shoved through the crowd. She raised her hand, slapping Linda across the face into a deafening echo. The other woman was quick to put her hand up to her reddened cheek as Kart yelled,

“Do you just verbally barf everybody’s issues because you’re trying to get everybody to understand your own?! Are you fucking crazy or just plain stupid?” Kart pushed past Linda, moving to Arlo.

“I-I-I-I’m just trying to explain what happened…” Linda stuttered, trailing off.

“I don’t give a fuck about what you’re trying to do. I don’t even know what the fuck you’re going to say, but what I do know is that you need to  **shut the fuck up** !” Kart roared. Her voice practically stinging Linda’s ears; it was like thunder. Linda began to tremble as Kart talked to Arlo in a gentle tone,

“Sit down.” Her commanding presence had Arlo practically fall to his knees. 

“Le-let me just explain! Please!” Kart got back in Linda’s face like lightning.

“I am so damn sick and tired of your attitude. I have given you nothing but patience- everyone here has given you nothing but patience, yet here you are. Being a nuisance and a twat because you ‘want to explain why you left.’ No one gives a shit. You fucking  **left** . And now you’re back here, trying to wiggle your way into everyone’s life and being a complete hassle. Just cause you can’t get it through your thick skull that from the day you walked back into Portia, no one wanted you here. You have been bothering me for three- almost four- weeks, because you can’t understand the simple concept of property and ownership.” Gale, Petra and Presley had finally reached the group. Gale, moving to Gust. Linda, without a word tried to move past Kart, in the direction of Arlo. Kart moved backwards, creating a wall between the other woman and Arlo who was trying to control his breathing. Xu had one hand on his back and the other on his chest, trying to speak to Arlo. The other man’s attention was on Linda and Kart, the words that were coming out of both of their mouths. Kart put her hand up, stopping Linda in her tracks. Linda stomped her foot on the ground.

“I don’t understand why you just won’t listen to me! I’m here to make up for those mistakes! Why can’t I just do that? Is there something wrong with me righting my wrongs?!” Her hands were balled up next to her sides, akin to a child throwing a tantrum.

“Aren’t you just making more right now? Maybe no one wants to hear what you have to say because you destroyed an entire economy. Because you ditched everyone all at once to deal with problems that you expected people to know? Why give someone a chance when they’re so predictable in the mistakes that they’re going to make?” Kart retorted. Albert and Gust felt glued to the pavement as Kart practically stood alone against Linda. Linda’s rage grew as her face contorted into disgust.

“You talk as if you know me. As if you have all of the answers for every single problem that people have. You don’t know who I am, and have no idea what I’ve been through. I have been through more crap than everyone here combined. You couldn’t  _ possibly  _ understand what it’s like to live  **_my_ ** life.” Kart’s right eye twitched. This woman had been the cause of many problems. The doubt that the residents had in her now, the constant questions, and her constantly acting as if Kart was just going to upgrade and then leave the house. Linda had made those sweet children cry because she continued to reiterate that Kart was going to leave. Toby and Jack had both come to her house, with some wood and stone. They had said that she subscribed to their free wood and stone service, so she had to be there to accept it. It broke her heart seeing everyone torn apart by this woman’s lies. Now to hear her say  **this** . Linda spoke again,

“You couldn’t possibly know what it means to lose a mother. Gust and Ginger know, but you still have your mom yes? She’s probably just barely waking up and getting read for the day. You also have a father who is also working there, happily spending time with your little family. Jack and Alice don’t have anyone but Portia. I saw the picture in your house. So quaint. A family of six yes? A brother, two sisters. It must be so nice to have such a  **perfect little family.** ” Linda held out a picture, before she tore it in half and dropped it on the ground. She crossed her arms across her chest. Kart could feel her blood boil. When did she-

“It must be so nice to think that if everything fails for you here, then someone will be back home, willing to take care of you. Which is why I thought it would be no problem if you left. You have someone to catch you when you fall, I have no one. That’s why I need to be here. I wandered around for quite a bit, fighting for my life, just trying to survive each and every day. Not that you would know what that’s like.” Linda jabbed a long finger into Kart’s shoulder. Albert was still holding onto Gust’s arm as everyone else seemed to be frozen still, unsure how to react. Kart was starting to tremble, a cool rage beginning to bubble, as Linda ranted and raved,

“You have no idea what it’s like to lose all of your friends at once! Having to even make the choice was difficult! You will never know what it’s like to learn that someone you love was hurt in such a terrible way! I was pushed away! How else am I supposed to take that? I had no choice because it was so hard to look him in the face every single day.” Arlo flinched as Dr. Xu continued to control Arlo’s breathing. Phyllis was now holding Sam’s hand. Lee remained stoic, his hands fumbling behind his back as Nora bunched up the front of her shirt. Merlin was silent as Petra grabbed onto her arm for support. No one seemed to be able to interrupt her.

“There was nothing I could do to help! Everything was so painful, and leaving was much better than staying here and letting my relationship deteriorate with him even further. I lost everything because that was better than seeing Arlo in pain!” Linda was breathing heavily as Kart calmly replied,

“Are you done?” Her voice sent a chill down Linda’s spine. The calm rage that was Kart was breaking every bit of confidence that Linda had. It was suffocating as she stared at her, boring a hole into her. The rage that everyone else had seemed to die along with the words in Linda’s throat. 

“Good.” Kart’s fist met Linda’s face, as she fell backwards, clutching her cheek. She started to scoot back in fear as Kart spoke again.

“I have no idea who you think you are. Whether your sense of entitlement makes you so daft to everyone else’s problems or if it’s your lack of common sense. You think pain is measurable because your mother passed away and your father left you. Do you know how absolutely  **disgusting** your words are? How they make other people feel? You make me want to vomit.” Arlo had practically stopped breathing so he could hear her. His heart pounding in his ears as he tried to focus. Dr. Xu was still attempting to talk to him. Xu looked up at Kart, whose small back had tense shoulders, shaking with rage. Phyllis’ grip tightened around Sam’s hand. Remington stood confused, and unsure how to react, or what to do. This was a time for Arlo, but he was down for the count. No one could form the words they had always wanted to say to Linda. The words they shared that evening when everything went downhill. At the same time, it felt like it was being channeled through Kartoffel. She was the only one talking, trying to stand strong on her own, for people she had only known for a year. Linda shakily stood back up,

“I know everyone here has problems! Nora and Phyllis left their rich families because they didn’t agree with their views! Alice and Jack left their homes because of poverty and war. Even Higgins is here because of poverty! Martha and Toby lost a family member too! Ginger has an incurable disease and could die at any time! I know what’s happening around here. I know what’s going on here, so don’t you dare tell me that I don’t know anything. Cause I do.” Paulie’s rage returned as Nora and Phyllis felt backed into a corner. Gust went to move forward, only to be stopped by Gale and Albert.

“Mate, you need to take a deep breath.” Albert’s words were choked as he forced them out. Gale clutched his son’s arm as Gust tried to move again. 

“I can’t stand people like you!” Linda pointed at Kart. “You don’t know what it’s like to mourn someone. To be left behind because another person doesn’t know how to cope, can’t be a parent because they’re just as distraught. They don’t want to do anything for you except to ditch you at someone’s doorstep because they think that’s the best course of action. They don’t talk to you for years. Yeah, when you experience that with your friends and family, come back to me. When you lose  **_everything_ ** , come back to me.” The smug look on her face cracked more of the facade that Kart held. It felt like a dam was slowly breaking and that an uncontrollable and disastrous flood was going to break. Kart looked back over at Arlo, sharing a quick glance before her attention returned to Linda. She wouldn’t be able to relate, or make him feel better, but… it was better if they asked her questions than him. 

“Got nothing to say? It’s because I’m right.” Linda’s voice made Kart’s stomach turn. She forced herself to speak.

“You keep talking like you know me based on a single picture.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty easy. People like you are so predictable.” Linda’s smile made Kart feel bile travel to her throat.

“Well jokes on you, cause all my friends and family are dead.” Linda’s face fell. Her heart sank deep into the ground as Kart whose cracked voice repaired itself as she found courage to speak. “That’s right, fun fact, I have literally no one. Every piece of them is gone except for that photo.” Linda looked down at her feet at the two torn pieces. “The only part of them I have left now is in my memory and now a  **ripped** photo, because I was forced into a life that I didn’t want. There isn’t a single person on this earth who even knows their names. I’m the only one, and that type of loneliness is something that you will never understand. You can’t comprehend how I feel waking up knowing that I grow farther and farther from the yesterday where they used to be. Waking up and realizing that your entire world isn’t there anymore. There isn’t a single day that goes by that I don’t think about them so that some part of them can still exist. I… I wasn’t even there when it happened. I couldn’t even be there to hold their hands and comfort them in the worst moment of their lives. Do you know how hard it is to wake up every single day and feel that you’ve failed them? That you have to come to terms with having some containers that contain everything but those things?” Gust’s hand tightly held Albert’s as Kart’s voice started to shake again. “I wish what you said was true. That I had someone to fall back on. That those smiling faces would be waiting for me somewhere.” Kart waved her arms, motioning towards the buildings. “But they aren’t.” Her eyes started to burn with tears as she fought through her anxiety. “Arlo went through something terrible and pushed you away, and I don’t know if you can comprehend this but it’s because he was going through something terrible. If you had stayed around, maybe you could have given him the comfort that he needed. Maybe you could have learned how to help him, but no, as soon as he pushed away you gave up. You ditched a person who was in pain and you have no problems doing so, cause if ya did, you wouldn’t have been so quick to burn every single person in this town in an instant. They can’t read minds, so you need to speak up when something is wrong! Stop expecting people to treat you special just because you got a free house from your dad whose reputation you’ve been holding on to, to give yourself leverage here; and your mom whose death you’re using as an excuse not to give a fuck. Gust and Ginger’s mother died, but they aren’t letting that stop them. Alice and Jack are still fighting to live here. Phyllis and Nora were forced to make those choices. They have dreams of their own, why let someone ruin that? Martha is still fighting and they are working together to cope. You’re the only person who uses it as a crutch because you can’t seem to move on.” Kart took a deep breath. Now for the hard part. “Stop thinking the whole world revolves around you, and that just because your life is terrible that you have to make everyone else suffer. I’m not sure what you expected out of this conversation, but I hope you learn from it, because out of everyone that I know here, you’re the only person who needs to grow up and quit thinking of yourself. I’ve learned to cope with the bullshit I live with everyday, that I can’t even talk about because no one,  _ literally no one,  _ will ever be able to understand it. Do you know how hard it is to tell someone that you aren’t supposed to be here? That technically you shouldn’t exist and some days you wish you didn’t? You wouldn’t have even known my name. None of you should have. I haven’t heard my own name in years!” Kart took another breath, clenching her fists for one last push, to just be brave for a little while longer. 

“My dream was to help people. I was  _ supposed _ to help people and that got taken away in an instant. I failed over 7  _ billion  _ people because one person decided they weren’t worth saving. So if I can do it, then you can too. And don’t you  **ever** tell someone that they couldn’t possibly know what it means to lose everyone at once because some of the people here almost did because of  **you.** I  **care** about each and everyone of these people. I couldn’t be there for my friends and family, but I’ll be here for my new ones. I will not make the same mistake because of someone like you.” Kart spat. The last words exited her mouth and the wave that she had been holding back flooded through her. Like she was being drowned under a waterfall. 

“I’m going home. To  **_my_ ** home. And no one can tell me otherwise.” Kart’s voice was breaking as she pushed through the crowd, towards Main Street.

“Phyllis, take care of Arlo. Kart!” Dr. Xu sprinted after her, her steps echoing through everyone’s ears. Kart wasn’t sure if she’d make it home. If she would break upon Peach Plaza, or in the middle of the street. She felt Xu take her arm, practically dragging her faster towards her home. They walked in, Kart immediately collapsed onto the ground as Xu shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning contents: There is talk of rape and assault. No strong detail, just a mention. There are panic attacks, minor physical violence in the form of slapping and emotional abuse/trauma as Linda spills many cans of beans.


	14. Damage Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xu attempts to help everyone that he can after the residents going through an emotional day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is that double chapter! I hope all of you are doing well. I am so tired, but I want to make sure you guys have content for the next two days! Thank you for reading and commenting on the story and please let me know what you think of this new chapter! 
> 
> I have no idea why the formatting for this chapter is so janky so sorry about that.
> 
> This will have a TRIGGER WARNING. Please go to the end notes to read them.

Dr. Xu quietly walked into the Civil Corps building. Remington, who was tip-toeing down the steps, made eye contact with Xu. Xu weakly smiled before glancing over at Arlo’s door, and then back at Remington who nodded sadly, passing the other man and walking out the front door. Xu sighed, moving to Arlo’s door, and softly knocking.

“Arlo, it’s Dr. Xu. I’m doing a welfare check.” Silence. Xu grasped the door knob, opening the door carefully until the room came into full view. It was practically destroyed, with an overturned dresser, sheets and blankets sprawled across the room and clothing in every which way. The bed seemed to have been tossed, it’s frame hanging off as the mattress lay on its side on the farthest side of the room. Arrows were shoved into the walls, leaving rather giant holes and the targets had been ripped in shreds. Arlo lay in the middle of the chaos, curled up and silent. His signature yellow jacket was laying not too far from him, his hand hiding underneath it as Xu approached. He walked through the mess, crouching down to take a pulse. Arlo twitched, grabbing Dr. Xu’s hand. His eyes shot open as he glared at the doctor, but slowly relaxed, his eyes closing again and his hand returning to his jacket. He had been in this state for several days and the room had remained untouched since Xu had first entered. Remington tried to convince Arlo to eat, although it seemed that he wouldn’t listen to anyone but Dr. Xu. 

“Arlo.” Dr. Xu started in a soft tone. “I think it’s time to move. You’ve been like this for several days and everyone is very worried about your health.” Xu’s hand had set down onto Arlo’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, just leave me here.” After Kart had left, everything was a tornado of chaos. People were asking questions, arguing with one another and berating Linda as she stood frozen after the bomb Kart had dropped. Remington was able to get Arlo away from the crowd, Sam serving as back up, and back to his room. He had a breakdown from all of the stress and ended up ruining many of his things. Gale had attempted to talk to him, as well as several others but to no avail. He didn’t budge on the issue and Linda, who was under house arrest, refused to speak to anyone. Everyone had varying ranges of embarrassment. People were a mix of curious and concerned, wanting to reach out to people who were called out, but were being rejected due to being overbearing. Gust acted normal although Albert was back at his side, as he once was before Kart came into the picture. He would shoo anyone that would get too close to Gust; it was true that most people knew about the loss of Gust’s and Ginger’s mother, but wanting to “check on him” was something that Gust had verbalized he wasn’t comfortable with. Even though Gust held a rather neutral expression, Xu was positive that he appreciated Albert being there to dispel rumors or people. Xu stood up.

“Arlo, you need fresh air. You could really hurt yourself if you stay in here.” Arlo groaned.

“Just leave me alone. You sound like Remington now.” Arlo sat up; his arms had red marks where he had injured himself throwing his room about. “You make it sound as if I am irresponsible. I’ve worked every day since I got here. I’ve accumulated some time to take a vacation and I’m taking that time. If I didn’t think Remington was capable of patrolling with Sam without me, then I would be out there. So drop the subject.” Arlo stood up, brushing his knees before walking towards the door.

“I’d ask for you to see yourself out, but it’s apparent that you won’t.” Arlo motioned towards the door as Xu, unhappily walked through, turning around at the sound of the door shutting. If he had that planned, why didn’t he mention it before? Why didn’t he speak up about it before? Minor frustration swept through Xu, who took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Leaving the building, he walked over to the clinic. Phyllis was spending more and more time there, avoiding the Round Table almost becoming second nature. She and Nora shared the same feelings on the matter; it was no one’s business and the fury that Phyllis had felt was enough for her to become part of the crowd that shouted down on Linda. She sat, cross-legged, reading through one of the many medical books from Xu’s shelves. Xu knew of her position, her past and such was something that he didn’t question. It was her choice, and yet Linda acted as if she had made the wrong decision. He quickly picked up his keys from the desk, and as he walked to the door called out,

“Phyllis! Don’t forget to lock up please.” She gave no reply as Xu walked out into the warm summer evening. He was making it a habit to walk through the town before heading to his own home. Xu walked past Carol and Mars who stood closely next to Martha; Carol gently rubbing Martha’s shoulder as Toby sadly held his mother’s hand. Alice stood by her flowers, looking around at the saddened faces of others. A few had come to speak to her about the subject matter, and she answered, but asked that they left Jack alone. Xu was at a loss as to how to help all of these people through such an emotional time. Django seemed slightly unfazed, almost as if he had already known all of this. Xu had stopped when his eyes fell across Peach Plaza. Albert and Gust were walking out of their office, giving a gentle wave in his direction. He returned the gesture as his eyes fell on Lee and Nora who stood proudly in front of the fountain. And then Kart.

The only one that Dr. Xu was surprised to see moving was Kart as she walked through Peach Plaza. She had collapsed when they had entered her house, and he held her tightly as she sobbed for hours. She clung to him as he tried to comfort her, but in the end, she passed out. Even when he set her down on a sofa, she refused to release the iron grip on his coat. He stayed with her until the next morning when her swollen eyes and tired face told him that she was fine. He couldn’t help but feel useless that he couldn’t do anything for people that he deeply cared for. She immediately went back to work, telling Xu that she needed to do commissions. Their conversation came back to him in flashes, her words burned in his mind.

“You need to rest. You aren’t well and your mental health has clearly taken a toll on your physical health. People will understand that you need a break.”

“Doc. People still need help here. Just because I stop moving, doesn’t mean the rest of the world does. I’ll give myself time, but right now I need to help people.” Xu felt a pang of guilt. Kart was throwing herself into work, refusing to take a break while Arlo was taking the break that he had just recommended. He rubbed his temples. Each patient was unique, plagued with different problems that weren’t always medical, but it was times like these that he didn’t know who to turn to. His mentor probably would know, but the time it would take to write a letter and then wait for a response wasn’t immediate, it wasn’t in the time frame that it would be useful.

“Kart, I don’t know what to do in times like these. I’m so lost in how to help these people. I want to, but I can’t. I’m so jealous that your answer is clear cut. You build, you can give things to people to help ease problems that medical professionals can’t. I wish I could do that too. I didn’t know what to do when Linda initially left and I don’t know what to do now.” Kart’s eyes found his own, shame almost overwhelming him.

“Social problems are nothing new. Then… or now.” She replied slowly. “What you should do is at least cover what you can. Your physical health is greatly affected by your mental and emotional health. Social problems, as they grow, take a toll on all three as it just becomes exhausting in every form to give constantly to something that shouldn’t be a problem. Airing people’s business out like that, takes a toll on other people. The immediate shock is akin to a stab wound. Our bodies want to quit, everything does. That’s why you’re so important, and the least useless person here. Without you, I probably wouldn’t be able to move this morning. Even if it is as small as giving someone a hug, or lending an ear, that type of physical response is something that assists in healing these problems. You might not have all of the answers to how to solve these social and health problems, but that’s okay. Because being there for someone is worth more than you just giving up and saying that it’s not in your job description or that you don’t have the tools to help them. The fact that you’re trying is proof… It's enough to ease some of the pain that I and possibly the others feel. Your face and actions are kind of something to lean on. I understand that’s a lot to put on you, but your presence alone is personally good enough for me.” Xu had a deep frown, fighting tears as Kart had stood up, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

“You’re doing so much for people, and you will continue to. If you ever need help, even with all of my problems, I am here for you. Without hesitation, I will lend an ear.” Xu’s arms had hesitantly wrapped around her small body, pulling her in as he tried to hold himself together. He had promised that he was going to do as much as in his power to help people, starting with Arlo. Even if he, himself, couldn’t do it personally. He called out to Kart as she walked through the Eastern Gate.

“Kart!” Kart stopped in her tracks, turning slightly to him as he jogged to her.

“Yes, Dr. Xu?” Kart asked, her sheet gently moving with the wind.

“I need to ask a favor.”

* * *

Arlo lay on the floor, focused on the overturned bed frame against the wall. He felt no motivation to move, even as he heard his door gently creek open.

“Remington if you’re going to come in here at least knock. And if it’s Sam, you better leave. I want to be alone. “Arlo suddenly felt a weight on his back.

“You do realize that I’m not a pillow.” His stern tone had no effect on whoever lay on him.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Kart’s sarcastic voice rang through his ears.

“Why are you here?” He didn’t mean for his voice to come out so harsh, and yet it still stung on the edge of his lips as she replied,

“Cause we’re besties. And Dr. Xu said that you were on vacation and I got worried that maybe you’d be getting lazy.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.” He huffed.

“And I don’t remember agreeing to Higgins calling me his nemesis, yet here I am.”

“I don’t understand why no one will just leave me alone. I’m not asking you questions so why do you have to come and bother me?” His voice cracked, clearing his throat to stop his voice from breaking any more.

“I’m not asking questions. But you could if you wanted to.” Arlo fell silent.

“But I’ve been so selfish.” Arlo stated confused.

“That’s okay.” Kart replied nonchalantly. 

“What if I only ask you questions?” He felt her shift, almost as if she had shrugged before giving a verbal response.

“That’s okay too. Like I said. I’ve had quite a bit of time to think about what I would say when someone asked me questions.”

“Has anyone asked you questions?” She hesitated.

“Yes and no. A couple of people have asked but I feel more comfortable answering your questions than answering theirs.”

“Why?” Arlo’s eyes searched for a reason on the wall in front of him.

“Why not? I care about you immensely. You’re a very good friend of mine. We had a rough start, but we got through it. This is another rough patch of life that even if I have no answers, I don’t need any. I just want to help you get through this.” Silence fell between the two, Arlo in deep contemplation before he spoke again.

“How did you get through it? How did you get through losing so many pieces of yourself?” His hand attempted to take hold of the flooring in anticipation of her answer.

“It was hard. Doing it by myself I mean. It was like trying to scale a wall with nothing but your hands, but it can be done. It was a lot of trial and error, a lot of time. I knew everyone was betting on me moving forward, keeping going and staying strong… to keep carrying what could be lost if I gave up.” Her voice slightly cracked. “I put myself to work; focusing on studying and aiming for high goals and when I reached them, I realized that it was all a distraction and that I hadn’t put in the time that was needed for me to heal.” She sighed. “So I did what you’re doing now. I locked myself away… for months.” Shame could be heard in her voice. “I had a couple people come in and check on me, people I didn’t really know, making sure I was alive. But having that time to myself was something that I realized was good and bad. Being left to my own thoughts and devices was torture, but walking outside, feeling that sunlight was the most refreshing. I felt like everything that had been on my mind got wisped away with the wind and the birds. That all of my problems, while still there, were manageable.” She shifted uncomfortably. “The problems are still there and I can feel little cracks every so often when little thoughts creep up on me, but I’ve learned to manage the pain by helping others. I feel that as I pick up other people, I am picking up myself. That each person in this town is a piece of me. It was difficult to kind of broadcast it to the world when Linda pulled that stunt, but at the same time, it felt like a weight got lifted off my chest. Something that I didn’t even know was there. Sure, what I said was the basis of a lot of things, but just that little bit was like ripping off a bandage. Just the relief has kept me going. The initial shock did suck; it was driving me crazy what kinds of things people would say and ask me, but… I was ready. Kind of. It’ll be different for you. There is no measurement over complexity or whether or not one of us has suffered more pain than the other. It’s subjective. What I found painful, might not be painful to you. How I coped with my problem, might differ from how you cope with yours. But…” She paused. “While your situation is different from mine, I’m going to be here for you. If you want. I want to be here because I had no one… and I think having friends or at least someone you know is comforting in a way.” Kart brought her knees up to her chest, patiently waiting for a response. Her words echoed around the room, bouncing off the walls and back into her mind. She felt confidence in what she said, but still felt pings of doubt as if she had not said the right words for him.

“Kart.” His voice was quiet, slowly breaking. She held her breath as he continued. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

“Sure. That sounds really nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter contains mental breakdowns, self-harm, and depression. Arlo and Kart have mental breakdowns, Arlo self-harms and both talk about depression.


	15. Keeping a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Kart sit down to chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry this one is going up a little later than usual. Still down for the count in terms of health, but Imma still post :3  
> Anyways here's today's chapter! Bit of a short one. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading and commenting! Alsooo; I realized the next couple chapters are gonna be pretty short, but that's okay! They are all very important and Imma be movin' soon. 
> 
> Trigger warning! Please look in the end notes for what it is.

Arlo and Kart walked down the path of the Western Gate in silence. The evening air started to cool as they reached a hill next to a lift. With no one there to stop them for conversation, they held their comfortable stillness until they had sat down, letting their legs dangle towards the earth below. Arlo had felt anxiety for this moment, when everything would calm and one of them would have to speak. That the silence would shatter between them in a list of questions. After some time had passed, it seemed that the moment would never come. He held onto the edge tightly in anticipation. It felt as if an eternity had passed before Kart spoke.

“This is the first time that I’ve actually looked at the stars since I’ve been here.” He turned his head, seeing that she was staring at the sky. 

“The last time I was out in the dark, it was because of the lanterns and the lanterns made it really hard to see anything. But this is certainly a sight to see.” 

“Do you like the stars?” With uncertainty in his tone, he gripped the cliff tighter. 

“Yes. There’s just something about them that is just captivating. They’ll be there for almost forever, passing billions of peoples’ life times as if we never existed at all.” Kart closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as Arlo commented,

“I never really thought about the stars. I’ve had my eyes on a very large goal for a long time so I haven’t given anything else much thought. I mean two years ago, Nora asked me out and it just went over my head. Never thought of anybody in that way. I feel like that if I had taken the time to look at my goal and what was happening in front of me, so many things could have happened differently. None of this stuff would have happened. Linda might not have left, but I think the only issue is that I wouldn’t have met you.”

“Well, now I’m here and you’re stuck with me motherfucker.” Kart grinned. Arlo chuckled.

“Yes, you are.” His frown returned. “But if you don’t mind… can I ask you some questions?”

“I don’t mind and I’ll try to answer as best as I can.” She gave a reassuring smile as Arlo began,

“What… What was the worst moment of their lives? Your friends and family I mean…” Kart noticeably stiffened, taking a deep breath before answering.

“Where I was, everything was dying. Food. Resources. Life itself. Everything. It was terrifying thinking that any day, we were going to be told that food and water was officially gone; what we had was the last of it. So many people were killing themselves in fear of starvation. There was so much chaos, and I was just stepping my foot through the door to calm the tidal waves of people who were suffering. And then I was told that I couldn’t and wouldn’t be helping them. There was nothing I could do to stop the decision.” She sighed, looking down at the ground below.

“Is that what you mean that you shouldn’t have existed? That we shouldn’t have met?” Arlo’s words were frantic, her demeanor becoming more and more laxed, bordering tired.

“Yes. I should have died with them or been able to pull them out of that pit. Try to save as many as I could, and we wouldn’t have met if I failed correctly. Or succeeded. Doesn’t matter which.” Arlo, taken aback, asked,

“What is your name?” She eyed him carefully as he explained, 

“Since you’re here, I think knowing your name is appropriate. To hear your own name again might help.” Arlo’s anxiety rose as she muttered,

“I don’t know. I like my new name. I like the sound of Kart.” Her smile faded as added,

“I know that’s probably not the answer that you’re looking for, but right now I’d like to keep my new name. This is my new life and I want my name to reflect that.” 

“Does that mean Kartoffel has a meaning?” Arlo raised a brow as the woman laughed.

“Yes it does. A rather strange name isn’t it? What a kartoffel is, is something simple. Plain. Kind of what I wanted my life to be. My actual name reminds me of the strife and pain of the lives that I tried to save. That I wanted to save.”

“So you haven’t always been a builder?”

“No. Are you kidding me? If Linda is right in anything is that I make a ton of fuck-ups. Like the other day I was making a table only to realize that for some odd reason I put one of the legs on the wrong side. One of them wasn’t even the right size at one point. Like hell no, I’m still practicing. Also another reason why I’m always doing the lower ranking commissions. They match my current skill level.” Arlo laughed.

“What did you do before?” Kart’s attention fell back on Arlo.

“I… did a lot of different things.” Arlo moved his hands, leaning back on them to look up at the sky.

“Why did you defend me?” 

“What do you mean?” Kart followed Arlo’s lead, watching the stars glitter above.

“Why did you talk about yourself when that would make you so uncomfortable?” Kart paused, an uncomfortable stillness setting in.

“Well, I felt that I would be better able to answer questions about myself than you would about yourself. I wanted to direct as much attention to myself as I could because like I said, I’ve had time to process and come up with ways to cope with what happened to me. I could tell from how you were reacting that you weren’t. It doesn’t seem much time has passed for you. Also that was super rude, I should have beaten her up more. It’s called minding your own fuckin’ business.” Arlo laughed loud.

“No, you did more than enough. I felt so safe when you stood up for me and in front of me. You were the only one to speak up in the crowd and just the way you handled the situation and the way you are now…” Arlo tilted his head to look at her. “I felt that I could trust you to handle the situation. That even though you’re so energetic and making weird jokes everyday, you know when to be serious. Although…even when you crack jokes now, they don’t have the same feeling. They seemed to make more sense, but I guess that means that you’re more of a serious person than I thought. When you stood in front of me, it was almost as if you could take on the world. That nothing was going to get through you. When you started talking about all of those things, it felt as if everything around us had stopped. I have so many more questions, and some of them I don’t even know how to ask.”

“You should ask them anyways. You never know when you’re going to get this chance again.” Arlo gave an unsure smile.

“I don’t know how many people are in the world, but I’m not sure if there are 7 billion people right now. That’s such a large number.”

“Yes it is.” Arlo sensed tension, looking Kart up and down. Her shoulders were tense, her eyes almost seemed to go dark.

“Why- How long have you had to keep everything to yourself?” Kart shifted.

“About 5 years.” 

“You’re from Lucien yes? I’ve always wanted to go there, but I would think they would have helped you with that problem! I mean that’s where the Flying Pigs are! If you came from somewhere else, how did none of the free city-states help you? Portia would have helped out in a heartbeat.” Kart’s face had a neutral expression.

“I don’t think they could have helped.”

“How can you say that? You’ve seen these other places. More than likely not, they could have helped. We could have helped. I lived here my entire life, I would have more definitely helped.” His tone became defensive as Kart seemed to curl in on herself, moving her hands in front of her and sitting up.

“Arlo, can you keep a secret?” Arlo’s eyes grew wide, shocked at the question.

“Y-yes! That’s why we’re way out here. I won’t tell another soul whatever it is that you tell me.”

“Not even Merlin?”

“Not- what?” Arlo watched Kart’s face contort, almost on the verge of tears. “What does Merlin have to do with this?” When Kart remained silent, Arlo swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Not even Merlin. I hardly even talk to her. Never really see her even. Here.” Arlo held out his pinky finger. “I promise I won’t tell absolutely anyone under any circumstance. You have my word.” Kart’s tiny hand hesitantly made its way to his, wrapping her finger as he mimicked her. “No one will ever know. They don’t need to. They can mind their own… fucking business.” Arlo murmured the last part, face slightly red as Kart’s eyes lit up, a small smile on her face as she said.

“Thank you Arlo. I appreciate this.” As she moved her hand away, she continued.

“It’s a little hard to help someone when certain people don’t exist. The city states weren’t around when this problem was.” Arlo, baffled, began to stutter,

“I-I don’t think I understand.”

“And no one ever will. That’s why I said that no one could ever understand the type of things that I’m going through. I could try to tell you straight out, but I don’t think that would help. So let’s just keep it at that, shall we?” Arlo attempted to return her smile, but he was beyond perplexed as he asked,

“Do you… do you wish that you didn’t exist?” He had grasped her hand, squeezing it as he nervously waited for her answer.

“Some days. There are days that I wake up and think, it would be so great to see them all one last time. That if I die, wherever we go, that I might be able to see them. Apologize, and hold their hands as we go into the next life together. See their smiling faces again, hear their voices, talk to them just one last time. Those are days that I just lay there; trying to remember how they talked, how their voices sounded, or how they walked. What they would have done if they were here. If they would make the same choices as me, or go through the same things. Or even do what I’m doing right now. I have so many questions that can never be answered. It’s a certain type of loneliness that I can’t exactly describe. It’s like there are people around you, but the ones that you lost, you’re clinging to; terrified that if you let go, that they’ll cease to exist. Who I once was, doesn’t really exist anymore. Bits and pieces remain but for the most part, I’ve had to become someone new to survive. To cope with the maddening consequences of someone else’s actions. I have no one to rely on out here if I mess up, and I have no one to turn to should I fail at any point. The family that Linda saw doesn’t exist any more. No graves, no bodies. Only that picture that she ripped. When I look in the mirror, I see my parents, I see my siblings…And out of all of the things that have hurt me, I think that’s the worst of it. That we all looked so alike, that even if I wanted to move on, I have to see the face of people that I failed everyday.” Kart trailed off as Arlo took her hand into both of his.

“I don’t think I would be doing the same thing that you’re doing. I think being a builder is incredibly difficult and I don’t think I could hack it. I feel like you and I are alike when it comes to treating people and our morals, so I’d like to say that I would make similar decisions as you have. I mean, I was holed up in my room for several days so I’m already part of the way there. And I’m pretty sure if you let go of my hand right now, I’d still be here. I don’t know why exactly I have an accent. Emily grew up in the country side of Portia as well but we don’t sound the same. And I’d like to think that I keep my back straight as I walk because if you slouch in the Civil Corps, I don’t think the same messages get across. Ummm… I-I’m sorry.” His face turned beet red. “I was more focused on answering your questions that I forgot what I was going to say.” Kart’s face was confused as he tried to pick up where he left off. “I don’t know what your parents looked like or even your siblings, but when I look at you, I see someone strong. A hard worker and a woman who isn’t letting their height or all of their rival workshop owners stand in their way. The things you say are out of place, but that’s what makes you unique and I wouldn’t want you to act any other way. I would have liked to have given you something specific but here.” Arlo reached one hand over to his side, pulling a pair of goggles away, and placing them in her hand. Kart moved her other hand to help hold it.

“These are my favorite pair and you can keep them. So now if something happens, you have something to remember me by. I know your one year anniversary here has passed. I missed it because of everything that was going on. And you made good on all of your promises to people. You’ve done so much, and I hope you continue existing and doing more. I... I’ve felt the same way… not existing, I mean... but the people of Portia need me. And the people of Portia need you. Linda was here and she was helpful. But she never did enough, and she was only doing it for herself. I’ll believe in everything that you do from here on out, and I’ll support you even if other people don’t. I know that you were unable to save people, but you’re saving us. We can’t even begin to thank you, but I will. Thank you for existing and being here for Portia.” Kart sat frozen, holding onto the goggles as Arlo held one of her hands. She felt a tear fall down her face, swiftly moving to wipe it away.

“Ah, I was cutting onions earlier. I guess I still have something in my eye.” Arlo gently smiled. “Thank you Arlo.” She murmured. She held the goggles to her chest, shaking as the summer night drifted into the early morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicidal thoughts


	16. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter focused on Linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Now we got a bunch of halvies! Some of them are going to be kind of short. But also, some of them are going to be put together! This one is a stand alone, moving with the previous and the next will be slightly longer! Also I understand that one of the places, I have spelled wrong- I'm okay with that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

Linda had been out and about on terms that she would keep the chats she had with people to a minimum. The looks and nasty glances that were directed her way made her shrink, forcing her to keep to her lonesome rather than try and engage in conversation. As she entered Gale’s office, the mayor and Presley were deep in conversation.

“Ah, Linda. I’m glad to see you came out of the apartments. We have quite a bit to talk about.” Gale’s voice was stern as she took a seat in front of his desk.

“We have decided,” Gale motioned between himself and Presley. “Starting today, you will be paying back the debts that you owe. The shopkeepers, A&G and myself. Kart has taken a rather large chunk of that debt out, boosting the economy. But I want you to make sure everyone is out of the red, breaks even. After that, you will leave Portia. I know the residents here might not be for this decision, but you need to pay retribution for what you have done. You need to understand that you can’t just walk in here, thinking that everything will be okay. Kart made a good point that you need to be held accountable. So you will need to work with the shopkeepers, help them in any way that they need and be polite. You should ask one of the workshop owners whether or not you can borrow and use a bit of their workspace while you are here. You could ask Kart, but I highly recommend that you be on your best behavior.” Linda nodded as Presley stated.

“We can not reinstate your workshop or builder registration, but should you be working with one of the workshop owners, I will allow you to come into the building only for assistance with any problems that you might have with the workshop owners.”

“What if they reject me?” Linda’s uncertainty left a pause in the air as Gale tried to come up with an answer.

“Then we will have to find another alternative that everyone is willing to agree with. Until then, you will have to put in effort to be accepted into the community again. But once again this is only temporary. Should any problems arise, then we will face them head on when they do. Now, we have work to do and you should get on yours as quickly as possible.” Linda nodded. Gale had once been very friendly and excited to see her. He had appreciated her work, showered her with compliments. She felt on top of the world when she and Sam solved the water problem. She had faced a Rat King to solve that problem. Now it was a thing in the past. Linda knew that she couldn’t just waltz in and expect everyone to forget her just leaving. She had thought that their friendship meant more than that and that maybe they would understand the problems that she was facing and give her a break. After she left, she went back home. Bandarock had welcomed her back with open arms, took care of her and gave advice. She spent a lot of time building and selling her products. She traveled to the Western Peripheries in hopes that maybe something out there would clear her mind, find the words that she had been searching for. She didn’t think about Portia for a solid two months before a nagging feeling in the back of her head kept resurfacing.  _ Arlo.  _

She sighed as she walked around Portia, the memories coming back. She was nervous when she first arrived, unsure what lay ahead and why her father would suddenly write to her about the house. It was in shambles when she arrived, not sleeping for the first couple nights because of all the holes in the house. She proved her worth, took on the lowest ranking commissions and focused on helping everyone with the expansion on Portia. She made a bridge to Amber Island to give them more income; she solved the problem with the thieves and the water problem. In between all of this, she tried to make connections. Gust was definitely one of the hardest people she ever tried to talk to. He was always cold and distant in each response, and while it took a few weeks, they seemed to have a connection. No connection mattered in the end. From Martha and Lucy to Albert and Phyllis, the only one that did was Arlo. She thought about him daily, going out of her way to talk to him, go on play dates before she finally asked him out. They dated for a time, spending as much time as she could and then he went to the Flying Pigs exam. He disappeared for about two months, finally reappearing at the end of the first season. His entire demeanor changed; he didn’t smile when he saw her, he didn’t stand up straight rather he just hugged her and cried. When he spilled everything to her, she couldn’t process it.

It felt impossible. It didn’t feel like he was telling the truth or rather she couldn’t comprehend it. All of the signs were there, and yet she turned them away. The few last words they shared with each other were the wrong ones. How their entire relationship ended was a disaster. It felt like a large weight was on her back that only grew as time passed. Arlo had surrounded himself with large thick impenetrable walls. Whenever she would try to talk to him, the conversation would quickly crumble and she could never stop herself from saying something regrettable. At the beginning of the winter season, she planned her leaving; too focused on everything going without a hitch that she didn’t fully explain herself to anyone. Her focus was on making money to afford the way to Bandarock and back. 

Looking back on everything, she was too quick to leave. She hurt everyone, even people she didn’t know. The pit of regret in her stomach grew as she walked past the Civil Corps building. These people had opened their arms, welcomed her, and she slapped each and every one of them. She tried apologizing yet no one would listen. Something else that plagued her mind was that her own father had left this place and there didn’t seem to be any repercussions for him living. How was it any different?

Then there was Kart. Linda balled up her hands, gritting her teeth. The woman didn’t even know her, and didn’t want to give her a chance to introduce or explain herself. The way people had looked at the other woman for answers was infuriating. The way everyone seemed to treat her was sickening except for those in the church and the research center. They seemed decently indifferent to the new builder. But everyone should be looking at Linda for answers, she was far more qualified and had more skill. She was trying to move back into her home to fix everything she had done and then some, but that rude little woman had to get in her way. 

What’s worse is having to ask her for employment. There was no doubt that Kart was pretty, except for her creepy eyes. The two shades of color made her sick, as to her they were a yellowish brown and a dull blue.

She groaned, if she had maybe returned a few weeks earlier, maybe she would’ve been able to get her house easier.

She reached the bottom of the hill, walking towards Central Plaza when she saw Dr. Xu at the top of the stairs, one of his hands holding to the railing as if he was about to head down, but something else had caught his attention. He had a small smile on his face, seemingly relaxed as Linda approached. Following his eyes, she looked into the plaza. Kart was running backwards around the Wishing Tree while Carol’s girls ran after her. The woman suddenly turned around, picking up Dolly as the other two jumped onto Kart, dragging her down. Dolly wiggled out of Kart’s grip and piled onto her. They got up, running away as Kart ran after them. She was able to put one on her shoulder and hold the other under her arm. They struggled as Dolly held on to Kart’s leg to stop any more movement. Toby then took the chance to jump on Kart’s back, holding on as Kart lurched forward, keeping her balance while Jack held her other leg.

“Oh, wait! This isn’t fair!” The two girls in Kart’s hold, grabbed onto her shirt.

“We’ve got you now!” Dolly giggled.

“I see that, but I feel like this is cheating!” Linda’s eyes looked over to the shop keepers, who seemed to be laughing at the spectacle. Dr. Xu laughed, Kart’s face becoming more panicked as the children held onto her.

“Dr. Xu.” He jumped at the sound of Linda’s voice, his face reddening as he took a step back.

“Ah, Linda. You scared me. Is there something I can help you with?” He regained his composure, his eyes darting towards the plaza before returning to her.

“Oh no. Just wanted to talk. You seemed really focused, I’ve been standing here for a bit.”

“Oh, just making sure that the children don’t hurt themselves while playing.” He smiled, his hands nervously fumbling into his pockets.

“Shouldn’t you be closer then? Or is it because Kart is there?” Xu stumbled on his words, face slightly reddening as Linda continued,

“I’m just kidding. I mean, her eyes are kind of creepy yeah? They can be a little hard to look at so I understand why you would want to keep your distance.” Xu’s face dropped.

“I don’t agree with that statement. But my opinion doesn’t matter. I know Kart can react very quickly and appropriately. If she needs me to step in, then I will.” Xu began to walk down the steps, not stopping to hear anymore of Linda’s words. She was being honest, she was stating facts. She didn’t understand what was wrong with doing what everyone told her to do. They can’t read minds so she needed to speak up when something was wrong. She was expressing her discomfort with someone, and yet she was pushed away and shunned. What was the point of the advice then?


	17. Best Friends And Besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby and Kart get to talk after an Toby has an argument with his mother; and Linda asks Kart for a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all; technically a double chapter! But these were two halves that I decided to make a whole! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Thank you again for the comments!

Toby ran through the fields of Portia, holding his wooden sword that was now broken, only stopping when he saw a herd of colorful llamas surrounding a singular person. 

“Kart?” He called out. She sat up, looking around before turning her head towards the small boy.

“Hey Toby! What’s up? Oh gosh, what happened to your sword?” He looked down in shame as he walked over. 

“My ma and I got into a fight.” He pouted, sitting down next to her. Some of the llamas stood up, galloping away from them, while a few that were content with the situation hung around.

“Why are there so many llamas here?” He looked down at a llama that had set its head on Kart’s lap.

“Well, the other day I was trying to see how soft they were and realized that they would make great pillows. I didn’t want to hurt them or anything so I decided that I would feed them, they would calm down and hang out, and I would get to nap on them.”

“Oh… so I’m bothering you.” Toby’s face dropped, a deep frown carved in his face.

“Nah, kiddo! We’re best friends! I’m gonna make time for you whenever I can. If it means ditchin’ nap time, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” He sadly smiled as Kart continued,

“What’s up kiddo? What happened with your ma?”

“Well… my pa passed before I knew him… and I was telling ma where I wanted to go when I grew up and she started getting upset. When I asked her what was wrong, she said all kinds of things. It’s too dangerous. Why not just stay here in Portia? She doesn’t get that I want to see the world. If I get big and strong then I can protect her and Portia.”

“But not inside of Portia?”

“No! I want to protect everyone from big scary monsters that are way out there in the Western Peripheries, that way they will never become a problem.” He clenched his fists tightly. “We started yelling at each other, and we ended up fighting over my sword and she broke it.” 

“Oof, that’s rough little dude.” He wiped his eyes. 

“I have so many people against me on this. The girls make fun of me and all of the adults just give me weird looks. The only ones who don’t are Jack, Django, and you. Gale constantly scolds me for everything I say and Ms. Lucy is always yelling at me in class. Everybody seems to be giving me a hard time. I don’t even think the Civil Corps likes me.” He set his head down, burying it into his knees, hugging them tightly. Kart patted his head as a silent sob slipped out.

“I’m positive that isn’t true. We want you to succeed just as much as everyone else. Each time they scold you, they’re telling you something in the hopes that you’ll learn so that you can grow into a well-rounded person. Arlo always says safety first, and I’m sure you don’t want Dr. Xu to constantly worry about the condition of your health you’ll be in when you walk through his doors. I mean, the other day I burned my hand and I got a scolding like no other. I understand what you mean though. It’s hard to keep moving when there is so much push back.”

“Didn’t you have a problem with Mr. Higgins?”

“Uhhh…” Her voice cracked. “Yeah, but that’s different. But a good example, don’t be like Higgins.” He gave a short laugh at her tone of voice before asking gloomily, 

“Why doesn’t she just support me? Why can’t she just let me do what I want like dad did?” He began to stop as Kart placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Because she knows how dangerous the world can be and she wants to protect you as much as she can from it for as long as she can. Because that’s what mom’s do.” Large tears rolled down his face as he looked up at Kart. 

“Your mom is a good mom. She wants to shield you from a lot of bad things in the world and she does everyday. She knows that it’s very hard which is why she acts the way she does. You’re growing up too fast and she isn’t ready for it. She wants you to stay a kid; keep dreaming big dreams, but come back to earth a little more often than you have been.” 

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, this big dream you have, it’s really big. It requires a lot of time and commitment so that you can be ready for everything that’s out there.” Kart motioned to the space around them. “It’s very difficult out there, sometimes when you get your heads in the clouds, dreaming those big dreams, it can be difficult to remember that you have a lot of time to prepare. You have a lot of time to make memories with all of the people around here, especially with your mom. Now keep in mind, your mom isn’t trying to stop you from your dream, or keep you from it; I know there are days where it seems like that. But understand that your mom just wants you to be ready. Grow into a strong, dependable, tall, young man- like Arlo for instance, start small and then go big. As a future adventurer, you should know that strength is important, but so is intelligence, and wisdom. They work together so that when you’re faced with huge challenges, you can conquer each and every one. You know when to ask for help and when to say no to something that sounds too good to be true. But like I said, your mom thinks you’re growing up too fast and she’s right. You’re very mature for your age, you just need a little help in things. But at your age, your mom doesn’t want to think about you leaving her everyday. She wants to spend time with you and each memory you make will be one to think about as you get farther from home.” 

“But how will I get that far if nobody wants me to do it?” She gently smiled as she replied,

“You have to remember that us adults want you to pursue your dreams, but we don’t want you to be reckless. We want you to be smart about your decisions, absolutely know what you’re doing. We all know you’re very brave, they’re just waiting for you to become wise so that you don’t hurt yourself in the future. In fact, I’m sure if your friendship continues with Jack, you guys could probably open up a shop together. Accomplish each other’s dreams.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, you guys could open a shop. He could be the shopkeeper and you could obtain relics and such and sell them. Call the shop Moonlighter, I don’t know, just off the top of my head.” Toby gave a quick smile before a pause set between them. Sniffles here and there before he asked in a weak voice,

“Is being an adult hard?” His eyes were red, tears still threatening to slip out.

“Some days. There are days where I want to sit back and be like, I could just chill here all day, but then I think about all of the people who are depending on me to work and that motivates me enough. There are days where I’m so stressed that I think that I’m juggling six different things and can’t look to anyone for help, but I know they’re there. And then there are others, where I’m so glad to be here. So glad to have met all of you, talk to all of you. You’re all so special to me, and I’m so privileged and lucky to have been accepted here. There are some days where I feel like you do, people are scolding me left and right, breaking me down as if my feelings don’t matter and people can say what they want.”

“ _You_ get it.” 

“I do get it, and so do a lot of others. But I work through those. I let those comments fuel me into becoming a bigger and better person. You and I are the same in that we are fighting for the approval of others in something that we want to do. That we’re fighting to protect someone very important to us and it’s so difficult to word and convey that sometimes we say things or do things that we don’t mean to. Some people can handle it, and others can’t.”

“But what if me and my mom continue to fight? What if we end up never talking again because she hates what I want to do?”

“Then you both need to take the time to understand each other. Your mom has one opinion and you have another. It might be hard to explain at first, but I’m sure that you can explain to your mother that you have a goal that you want...need to work on in order to be the very best. At the same time, you should assure your mother that she matters in your life. That you care about her and that you love her. She’s important to you, yeah?” He nodded weakly in response.

“Then you should tell her. Remind her everyday how you feel about her. I know for a fact that she would appreciate that immensely. You should always take the time to tell her something that will make her smile that’s about her. Like how pretty her hair is, or how she brightens up your day by doing something.” He looked thoughtfully at his shoes before stating,

“Thanks Kart… for always listening to me.”

“Hey, I said we were best friends.”

“Why do you call Arlo, bestie? Not best friend.” Perplexed, Kart stumbled into answer.

“Well, I used to have a friend; around Arlo’s height who had very much the same personality. Always scolding me for the stuff that I did, he always had my back when I was off being somewhat reckless. I learned pretty quickly that that behavior wasn’t okay. I needed to think about how my actions affect the people around me, and how being gone would not help them at all. If I died doing what I loved, they wouldn’t think about that. They would think that I was reckless, I should have been more careful. That I was smarter than that. So I wised up, and took things at a steady pace. He’s not around anymore, but what he taught me will live with me for the rest of my life.” Toby’s face dropped.

“How you and Jack are, that’s how he and I were. We were very close, and I wouldn’t trade him for the world.”

“What about your mom? What was she like?” Kart’s eyes widened before she relaxed and smiled.

“My mom was strong, like yours. My dad was kind of like Gale, a soldier who fought in several wars and worked hard to help out anyone that he could. In a way, your current situation isn’t so different from what mine was. My father was different. It seemed like he was miles away when he was right in front of me. There were times where we would talk but sometimes the words wouldn’t reach him. It felt like he wasn’t there, because of the life he had to live before reaching the point that he was at. Served his country, had a family and was helping people pick themselves up in any way that he could. Yet, the family he did have, those conversations weren’t always the best, but my mom stood by each and every one of us. Trying to help me, my siblings and my dad understand one another. My mother was very patient, kind and sympathetic. She tried to help other people, but was very focused on her family. There were many times where we could have lost my dad, and we were very lucky not to, but she had to rebuild herself to be strong like iron. Carry a large shield to protect her children and stand tall when people would question her. She was my favorite person. She was my best friend.” Toby’s face began to fall again, tears streaming down again as Kart spoke, looking out towards the distance.

“I don’t regret a single moment that I had with her. Every fight, every talk. They’re memories that I will cherish for the rest of my life because it’s what I have left of her. She was my rock. Life came at me really fast, and you never know when it’ll reach around and take what’s most important to you. There are a lot of people in Portia who can relate to that statement.” She looked over at him, placing a hand on top of his head.

“Your mom wants you to stay a kid just a little bit longer, so she can extend every bit of time that she can have with you. Build a small archive of memories to hold dear as you grow older and ready for the real world. Don’t take my word for it, but you should definitely talk to her. Ease both of your minds. I know what it’s like to be someone who was just there for someone to come home to. It’s not a very fun feeling.” Toby tried to wipe his face as he muttered.

“Do you miss your mom?” Kart smiled sadly.

“Every day. And more than anyone will ever know.”

“Toby!” Martha’s distressed voice rang through their ears as they turned around. Martha’s face was covered in tears and Toby quickly stood up, running and calling to her as she held him tightly when he reached her. She hushed him gently as she cradled him. Kart stood up slowly, brushing her knees and seeing that several people had arrived.

“Yo, if ya’ll were here, why didn’t ya say somethin’ sooner?” Kart crossed her arms, raising a brow at an embarrassed Arlo and Dr. Xu. Gale waved his arms nervously before explaining,

“You had something very important to say to him, so we didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So you were all just eavesdropping’? So rude.” She shook her head before slowly making her way back to her workshop. Linda and Lucy were standing somewhat close to each other. Lucy was silent as Linda, in a condescending tone, said,

“That kid’s a little demon, I don’t know how you handled that entire situation. He’s always running around causing trouble and just being selfish. I admire you for being able to put up with that kind of person.” Linda held a smirk as Kart raised a brow. Lucy stared at Martha and Toby as Kart answered,

“I’ve dealt with you and I deal with Higgins everyday. It’s practically second nature now.” She frowned as Kart continued, 

“He’s just misunderstood. He’s got a lot of energy and no solutions as to where to put it. He wants attention because he’s missing someone very important in his life; just like you. Like a lot of people. He wants someone to sit down with him, talk to him, listen to him; just like any other person. He wants to pursue his dreams because of his admiration for his father. Yet he has someone who doesn’t want him to, and because he’s so young, he doesn’t quite get it yet. He’s thinking about his dream. Maybe he’ll understand later in the future, maybe he won’t understand at all. What matters is that the people in his life listened and supported him. The choices he makes in the future will be hard, but you know as well as I do, that that’s everyday life. I don’t think he should give up on his dream, but he should think more about the people who will miss him when he does. Keep them in mind when he decides on what he wants to do. Whatever he decides in the end; and everyone here should support him in that decision. It’s okay to have dreams, and it’s okay to want to pursue them, but something that he hopefully learns is that no matter what, the people who are in his life now will change, and he needs to be ready for it. Whether it is losing his mother, or losing a friend. It’s inevitable. And if he wants to be an adventurer, then he should be ready for it, but he shouldn’t have so many people fighting against him on this. It only hammers in negative ideas that don’t allow him to understand but rather feel guilt for wanting something against the norm. So, don’t call him a little demon. He’s just a kid, let him be one.” Kart brushed past Linda, walking towards her workshop as Lucy stared in deep thought.

* * *

* * *

"Hey Kart!” Arlo’s voice reached Kart as she made her way to the second abandoned ruins. She stopped short of the entrance as Arlo caught up. 

“What’s up _Bestie_?” She grinned as she set down her pack.

“I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something.” Arlo shifted from one foot to the other as Kart waited for him to continue.

“After-”

“Kart! Arlo!” A shrill voice interrupted Arlo. Both turn their heads to see Linda walking up the hill. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her brow furrowed as she stopped just short of the pair.

“Sorry if I’m ruining the moment,” A hiss in her voice made Kart’s face contort in disgust, “But I need to talk to the both of you about something.” Kart quickly put her hand up.

“I’d rather not spend my very limited free time with someone who interrupts others’ conversations. I know this might be very difficult for you to understand but, _I_ am _having_ a _conversation_ with _someone_ right now. So you need to wait, _somewhere else_ , because I am finishing this conversation before I start another one.” Kart crossed her arms across her chest as Linda’s mouth was agape, speechless and Arlo stifled a laugh. Kart grinned as Arlo turned away from Linda. 

“It’s rather important.”

“Important enough to stop my work and conversation?”

“Yes.” Linda replied through gritted teeth. Kart sighed as Arlo turned back around. Kart let her arms fall to her side, picking them up slightly, in a motion for her to go on.

“Gale and Presley have decided that I need to pay my debts. I have to talk to the shop owners and I know both of you are in good standing with them, so I was hoping you guys could help me talk to them and...” Linda paused to look at their faces; Kart’s face remained neutral as Arlo stood wide eyed. Kart glanced over at Arlo’s facial expression which seemed to remain shocked. Neither of them would have guessed that Linda’s time would have been extended here. After what Gale had said, it was rather odd for him to go back on his word. 

“And?” Kart asked.

“And I was hoping you could hire me… Kartoffel.” Linda put her hands behind her back in an effort to look cute and innocent as Kartoffel gave her a bewildered look, her mouth agape and left eye twitching as Arlo left speechless stared at Linda. 

“I know it might be a little hard to… process what I told you, but that’s what they decided. I’ve been very nervous about approaching you about this, and I wanted to have your support before I went up to the shop keepers.” Kart closed her mouth.

“Arlo, let’s continue our conversation somewhere else. Linda, consider from this point on, is a job interview.” Arlo stood quietly, face neutral.

“Job interview?” Linda tilted her head in confusion.

“Yeah, a job interview. Now, I’ve seen your people skills so we would have to keep you more on the retrieving side; like resources and such. How efficient are you? You have to understand that I’ll be making the item, and I fuck up… a lot. So I’m going to need a lot of resources in a certain amount of time.” From what Arlo had heard from Remington, that was very true. She tried so hard to make the things people wanted, and she hit a ton of bumps on the way. He admired her drive and determination to become better at her craft. But the look on Linda’s face meant that this conversation was not going to give him a chance to have his own.

“Why wouldn’t I be able to do both? I’ve done it before.”

“Because, I need to be the one making the product. Also I need practice.” Arlo looked between the two. Linda’s face was slowly breaking into irritation while Kart kept a rather solemn face. 

“But I could save you time.” Linda attempted to argue.

“Then I wouldn’t learn anything now would I? I don’t know you very well, so I don’t want to talk about you without knowing how well you actually work. It seems irresponsible.” The fact that Kart was acting this mature, magnanimous even with the way that Linda acted had Arlo trying to pinpoint Kart’s personality.

“I mean, there are people who can vouch for my work.”

“True, but _I_ want to vouch for your work.” Linda was taken aback, standing quietly. Arlo spoke up,

“I would like to say that maybe we should just do all of the talking. If Kart decides to hire you.”

“Well… if we have to get to know each other a little more, then maybe we should go on a play-date.” Kart raised a brow at Linda’s suggestion.

“I don’t know what that is, but maybe just a meal. You can learn a lot about a person from sharing a meal.” Linda smirked.

“Sure, let’s do that now.”

“I mean, I’m still busy.” 

“And I can take over with the resource gathering after you hire me.” Linda did have a way with words, but it seemed to be a hit or miss. Kart sighed.

“Yeah okay. Arlo, let’s meet up sometime. Talk about that thing.” Kart turned towards Arlo who glanced down at her.

“Sure. I’ll come find you.” 

**Failure**.

“Linda, meet me at the Round Table.”

“But-”

“I’ll be there, just give me a sec. Please.” Linda shyly looked between the two, slowly walking away, as if she was trying to listen in.

“You didn’t need to do that. I said I would come find you.” Arlo raised a brow as Kart’s eyes followed Linda.

“Yeah, but- doesn’t matter. What’s up?” Kart glanced around before returning her attention to Arlo. He sighed before a smile crossed on his face.

“After all the stuff you have to do today, I was thinking maybe we could hang out.” Kart’s face lit up, her entire demeanor changed like the energy she had in their previous encounters returned.

“I would _love_ to hang out with my bestie !” She held a grin on her face. “ _I’ll_ come find you!” She placed her hands on her hips. Arlo smiled as she waved, running in the same direction as Linda.

Albert and Gust walked into the Round Table for their regular lunch meeting. As they turned the corner towards their regular table, Albert noticed Linda waiting in the play-date spot. He raised a brow as Gust took a seat at the round table in the middle of the room. 

“We’re sitting here today?” Albert questioned.

“I try to sit at a different place everyday. The different angles help with the inspiration.” Albert shrugged. The logic was pretty sound. As he reached for the back of his chair, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned his head to see Kart. Her small hand didn’t even come close to closing around it.

“Hey Albert, do you mind if I talk to you real quick?” Albert looked over at Gust who was focused on looking around the room.

“Sure, but not for too long.”

“It won’t take long. I promise.” Albert and Kart moved farther from both tables.

“I’m not sure how you’d feel about this, but according to Linda, Gale has suggested that she look for employment through me or another workshop owner to pay off her debts to all of you.” Albert raised a brow before answering.

“Mate, that’s your decision. But know that Gust and I will support you in whatever your choice is as long as we don’t have direct contact with her.”

“Well most definitely wouldn’t. All of the upgrades are my decisions, but thank you. I appreciate your input Albert.” She smiled gently at him.

“Wait…” She lowered her voice. “Is it okay if I call you mate? That sounds really friendly.” Albert laughed loudly.

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Okay, okay.” She really was adorable. He returned to his table as she walked to the table where Linda sat. As she joined Linda, the other woman spoke with disgust in her voice,

“I’m very surprised you talk to Albert so comfortably. I wouldn’t.” Kart raised a brow. Albert felt cold. 

“What makes you say that?” Kart’s tone seemed threatening.

“Well,” Albert sitting next to Gust, was obviously tense, overhearing the conversation in the background. “When we first met, he was constantly asking me out for play-dates. He would go around and ask every single woman for the evening just so that he wouldn’t be lonely.” She laughed. “Isn’t that pathetic? Just throwing himself out there constantly in the hopes that someone would just give in. It’s really disgusting how he thinks that he’s entitled to women.” He felt embarrassment wash over him. Everyone else had been keeping his previous behavior to themselves, and he had been controlling himself in general. It was mostly for Gust, but with Kart on scene, he tried to present himself superior to his past self. The women had started commenting on it, seemingly liking the changes he made. But he had forgotten about Linda.

“I don’t think I follow what you’re saying.” Kart’s voice remained cold as Gust glanced over his shoulder, glaring at Linda. Linda, whose focus was on Kart, replied in a confused tone,

“What do you mean? It’s pretty obvious yes? He’s a guy who-”

“Asks women on dates. Yeah I got that. I just don’t know what you’re saying to me.” 

“I’m saying that Albert is a skirt chaser, who likes to follow women around. He’s a man-whore if you want to put it bluntly. So I wouldn’t get too comfortable because I’m sure he’ll ask you out too.” Albert flinched, hands fumbling with his pants as Gust looked over to Albert, whose face had paled.

“I still don’t follow.” Gust looked back at Kart. He couldn’t see her facial expression but her tone of voice was bland, no surprise to be found within it.

“I’m saying that he wants to sleep with everyone he meets. How hard is that to understand?” Linda scoffed.

“I know you’re saying something. I just know it, but I can’t tell with all of the bullshit that is flowing out your mouth at a consistent rate.” Albert and Gust froze.

“Huh?” Linda’s befuddled voice rang through their ears as Kart continued.

“I feel like you’re trying hard to tell me something but I-I just don’t know. The Albert, _I know_ , is a very respectable and respectful person. I don’t know who the fuck you’re talking about. Maybe another person?” Albert’s face changed colors. He covered his mouth.

“I’m talking about A&G Construction Albert.” Linda stated, irritated.

“See, there you go again. You keep saying words that I just have no idea what they mean. I mean, I heard the word whore, but I’m sure everyone’s a whore for something. Like food… or hugs.” Gust watched as Django stifled a laugh, Albert’s face growing redder by the second.

“That’s not how you use that word. You should know what I’m saying, the words that I’m using...they’re pretty simple words. And I don’t like your condescending tone. I’m trying to save you the trouble.” Linda’s brows were furrowed

“What are you, my mom? And I highly doubt that.” Kart sat back into the seat.

“I’m trying to tell you the facts. I think you should listen to what I have to say about someone who is constantly trying to get in bed with everyone they meet. He’s like a predator.” Gust gritted his teeth. He had noticed how much effort Albert had put into redesigning himself. Gust knew it was mostly for him, and although he wouldn't admit it, it was something that he appreciated. Albert was someone who had grounded him when everything seemed to be crumbling down. The least he could do, is give support, even if Kart was doing most of the work.

“It’s almost like I don’t give a shit what you think.” Linda shook as Kart spoke again. “And I’ll continue not giving a shit when what you have to say has more substance, reason and meaning. Until then, I’d like to recommend you don’t talk about someone behind their back. It’s rude. I don’t think employment through me is going to work. I think you should look elsewhere.” Linda’s jaw dropped.

“What?! It’s based on facts.” Her voice trembling with anger.

“I don’t appreciate you talking about one of my very good friends like that.” Linda sat silently. Albert ,red faced, hung his head, staring at the table. Gust had placed his arm over the back of Albert’s chair, almost like a shield. “Maybe you haven’t been listening, but I don’t give a shit what he does in his personal time. I know big shocker, but let me finish. It’s none of my business who he wants to meet or whatever the hell he wants to do in his personal time. He’s been overall amazingly professional considering all of the bullshit you caused and I’ve had to deal with. If we talk about the facts, it’s me who has been bugging the shit out of Albert. I’m surprised he’s willing to deal with me and I can completely understand why they were so unfriendly to me when I first got here, cause god damn are you a hassle too. That’s some really rude shit to say like it’s your business.” Kart hissed.

“It is my business and I think it should be yours too since you’re working with him.” Gust’s gripped the chair, the other hand was holding on to the edge of the table.

“Why don’t you make it your business to shut the fuck up?” Django had walked over to the men’s table, eyes focused on Linda and Kart. 

“You are such a vile person. I have no idea why I came seeking help from you.” Linda spat.

“Me either. It’s a fuckin’ mystery why you would ask someone you critically insulted and stole and destroyed their private property. I’m surprised that you even made it this far and that I even considered it. But you’re a vile person yourself so, find someone else to fuckin’ annoy.” Linda without another word, stood up, walked away from Kart and out of the Round Table, slamming the door behind her. Kart stood up, giving Albert a couple of pats on the shoulder, before squeezing it tightly.

“You should ignore what she said. I am. I make my own judgement calls. I don’t take them from someone else.” She let go, walking out of the restaurant as silence set in. 

Arlo walked uphill, past the Collapsed Wastelands towards his home. The sun was starting to set, and after a long day of patrolling, it would be nice to sit back and relax. Hopefully Kart would still want to meet after ‘hanging out with Linda.’ The few dates that he and Linda had gone on were… nice. Although it didn’t feel like she listened. Asking the same questions incessantly as if she couldn’t think of anything new to talk about. She was very sweet when they first met, but after he returned, everything seemed to change. He began to notice more faults in her character, cracks in her personality that he didn’t notice before, passing comments that he had first brushed off now nagged at him in the back of his mind. He didn’t like thinking badly about people, but after she left, it became a guessing game as to who was being honest and real, and who was putting up a front. Second-guessing everyone who he came in contact with. There was a piece of him that had been waiting for Kart to change, and when she did, a wave of relief had washed over him. She switched between her two personalities flawlessly, but she didn’t feel different like Linda. It just felt that two missing pieces were now together making a whole person who was mature and friendly. She never questioned anything, never interrogated him or attempted to drag out information. She let it lie, as if the problem never existed. Even when he was asking questions about her, she never got defensive. She really was a good friend.

“Hey _Bestie_ _!_ I found you!” Kart stood in front of the Civil Corps doors, waving at him frantically. He chuckled as he drew closer.

“That you did. Good job.”

“I only do the best! What did you want to do? If you’re tired, I don’t mind hanging out around here.” 

“That sounds good.” They walked, seating themselves in the hardwood armchairs that sat next to Arlo’s door.

“These are comfy.” Kart relaxed into her chair, her feet barely even touched the ground. Arlo’s mind began to wander as she took off her shoes, curling up in the chair. It’s a wonder that she can stand up to people who were way taller than her. She was so tiny, but wasn’t letting it stop her. The rest of the evening was relaxing; he had started talking about some of his adventures, watching her eyes light up, her smile never faltering as he continued to speak. She was like Nora, attentive and excited to hear whatever he had to say. It was one of the few times he had felt special. 

“You’ve experienced quite a bit yourself haven’t you?” Kart slightly froze.

“I guess you could say that. You and I have lived very different lives though.” She smiled weakly.

“That’s not a bad thing. I think it makes a person more interesting. You said you did a lot of things back where you were.”

“Yes.” There was hesitation in her voice, before she cleared her throat. “I did a number of things from minor construction and farming to research and cooking. I was just trying to fill in the gaps in a place that needed people but couldn’t afford to have anymore. I tried very hard to juggle a very busy life and now that I only build, it feels like everything has come to crawl. I’m having a hard time adjusting to this new schedule, but with the way things are in Portia, I think it helps.” Arlo nodded. He spent some time thinking of another question, hoping that he wouldn’t step on glass.

“What was the name of the place where you were from?” He inquired. Kart came to a full stop. Arlo flinched, hoping that maybe it was an innocent enough question.

“It…” She paused before trying to start again. “It doesn’t exist anymore, so I don’t think it matters. I’d rather not think about a place that I failed so miserably at saving.” He felt regret pit in his stomach as she spoke again,

“I’ve failed at a lot of things in my life. In order to move forward, I’d rather learn from them, but leave those moments behind. I don’t want something dragging me down when I have other people to help.” She gave a weak smile.

“Sorry.” He quietly apologized.

“Don’t be. You didn’t know. How are you supposed to know if you don’t ask? Like I said, I don’t mind you asking questions, and I will try to answer them as best as I can. But know that there are some questions that are still very hard for me to answer. Just give me more time okay?” She grinned, Arlo returning it.

“Well, it’s getting a bit late and I feel like we’ve had very long days.” She stood up, putting her shoes back on.

“Oh yeah, how was the talk with Linda?” Kart’s face showed disapproval.

“It did not go very well. I don’t want to work with her, and I don’t want anything to do with her. The stuff that comes out of her mouth is very concerning to say the least. Brutally honest doesn’t come close to describing her.” Arlo nodded.

“Makes sense. I’m surprised you gave her a chance.”

“I believe everyone deserves a second chance until they prove me wrong. I don’t give a third.” She brushed herself off, as they walked towards the door.

“This was fun. I hope that we can hang out again sometime.” He gave a lopsided smile, everything still turned out decently well. Even with the awkward questioning.

“I hope so too! You have a lot of interesting things to say and I’d love to hear more.” She grinned, waving back to him as she walked into the cool evening.


	18. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gust and Kart read a book together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It's the last of the halvsies! I hope that you enjoy this one! Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading and commenting! 
> 
> Also, not sure if I switched the gates but let's go with it <3

Gust nervously walked down the path of the Eastern Gate, holding a small book and pile of papers to his chest tightly. He sighed as he approached Kart’s workshop. The furnaces and other equipment that were placed around the yard slept as the dark evening sky blanketed Portia. He knocked on the door, hearing shuffling before a response,

“Coming!” The door creaked open, Kart appearing in the doorway. 

“Oh Gust, how can I help you this evening?” The warmth coming from the house had Gust shiver as he shifted from one foot to another.

“I brought the book and all of the words I don’t know.” He held them up as Kart’s face brightened.

“Okay! Come on in!” A lot had changed since they upgraded her house. The furniture was decent, and the way that she had sectioned off parts of the entryway, filled the room. Upon walking in, a long wooden table was set immediately on the right, a carpet underneath for shoes and such. A sofa sat against the far left wall, two arm chairs on either side facing one another, and a dark blue coffee table sitting between them. On the opposite wall, across from the sofa was a brick fireplace with an iron gate in the front. The mantle of the fireplace had a single frame containing the picture of the Winter Solstice. He cringed looking at it as Kart came from the open doorway on the left. 

“Here we are.” She set down two cups of tea onto the coffee table, before seating herself on the dark wood sofa. He took a spot in the armchair, his back towards the front door. Gust passed over both items, Kart carefully taking them, and looking over some of the words. 

“Oh… wow. I didn’t realize that it was this many words.”

“What do you mean?” Gust asked coldly.

“No need to get defensive, I just didn’t realize how many words weren’t as universal as I thought. I understand that some of these might not be, such as  _ bourgeois _ . That’s difficult when you can’t even say the word, but words like peal… you’ve read so many books, I thought this word was common.” Gust shyly looked down at the ground.

“You’re very smart, I’m sorry for assuming though. Peal means a loud ringing of bells. It can be used as a verb and a noun. Kind of like the church, it has a  _ peal _ of bells at 12.” She smiled at him as she continued down the list. Some time passed as she reread sentences for him, explained unknown terms, and described the setting. Gust sat back in the chair, eyes closed imaging the setting. Kart’s voice held a consistent calm tone, no hesitation to be found as the world began to build itself around him. The buildings and Notre Dame became clear, forming and standing far above him, casting a deep shadow over him. The people celebrating around the tall decorated poles outside, and the fabrics that decorated the palace interior. When it came to the dialogue, his surroundings faded as only the people could be seen. Their expressions and the size of the crowd filled the space; the loud voices, and now translated conversation between them was clear. The words appeared before him so that he could follow until Kart’s voice stopped. He opened his eyes, back in Kart’s home. She had closed the book, gently setting it upon the notes before speaking again.

“That is the first chapter! I look forward to seeing how far you get in the second.” 

“Ye-yes. I look forward to the next couple chapters.” His voice had slight hesitation as he asked,

“Kart, do you know a lot about Old World architecture?” Kart looked up at her ceiling, thoughtfully before answering,

“Maybe a bit of everything? I have read and seen… many pictures of different old buildings. Some standing so tall that it’s a question as to how it was made and who made it. Old World architecture is very curious, isn't it?” She smiled brightly as he nodded. He coughed before questioning,

“Do you have any other books that are like this?  _ Readable  _ books?” Kart laughed.

“I might have a few, but they might not be up to your taste. I have short stories that describe the buildings of peculiar and somewhat bizarre cities. They ask what could be made if they had limitless space and push past all other limitations to create stories that help us evolve our perceptions, ideas and creativity. There are a couple of books that I remember quite a bit of go, Old World books, that were recommended for architects to read. I’d have to find that list again. Or read all of the books in my collection to figure out which ones.” Kart hummed, looking at the floor, her hand pressed over her mouth in thought.

“Do you like to read?” Kart jumped a little at the sound of Gust’s voice breaking her thoughts.

“Oh yes. I do like to read and I try to read every so often as a means to relax. Here.” Kart stood up, walking over to a bookshelf that stood on the left of the fireplace. She pulled out a grey hard-covered book. In her hands, it seemed rather large. She flipped through the pages, stopping and walking back over to him.

“I’m not an artist like yourself, but I do actually try to draw whenever I read. I let my hand move in whatever way it wants to create images based on books. Here’s this book’s drawing.” Gust gently grasped the book, turning it towards him. He at first couldn’t adjust his sight to understand what was on the page. The mix of identifiable and non-geometric shapes that filled with checkered patterns, ripples, hatching and other patterns formed a collage of animals, plants, and buildings. It seemed to change every time he blinked, or looked at a different part and came back to the starting point. It seemed to carry no imperfections or mistakes. It’s third dimensional effect drew him in as he moved the book in a circle, focusing on how the drawing seemingly altered itself. It was different from all of the art in Atara. Atara seemed to copy everything it touched, preserving and recreating artwork that was successful. Kart’s artwork did not touch the surface of ordinary; it casted a large shadow over everything that he had ever seen. Inspiration seemed to spark itself, setting everything ablaze as he flipped the book again.

“This is amazing.” He muttered. Kart’s face felt warm as he continued to gaze down at the book.

“How come you don’t give me anything like this? Your other drawings are astronomically inferior to this.” His brow twitched at her shocked face.

“Wha- hold on! My other drawings are so much happier. You definitely know what’s going on in them and I feel like they have more feeling and meaning.” Kart began to pout, brows furrowed at Gust retorted,

“As true as that might be, the appreciation I have for this art is something that I would put in the same league as my own.” Kart continued to pout, face slightly reddened as Gust stood up. He took the smaller book, notes and drawing book and began to make his way out the door.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Kart followed after him. “I’m going to need my drawing book.” She held her hand out as he glanced over his shoulder,

“I think it goes without saying; I let you look at my drawings all day, I think it’s only fair if you pay the same respect.” Gust walked out of the house, leaving Kart dumbstruck as the door closed behind him.


	19. Under Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True horror comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo, I felt super bad about how short the previous chapter was so I'm going to post another one immediately after! This is the start of a new arc that I'm very proud of! And where our first cross-over comes to light. It was a question that popped in my head one evening and I decided to roll with it. So I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting; please let me know what you think of this chapter!

After all was said and done, Linda began working with Higgins whose verbal torture was enough for a shouting match to start every so often. The shopkeepers would wince at the sound of Linda’s shrieking as Higgins made it almost impossible for her to do anything. Gale and Remington had to step in a few times. Presley tried to approach Higgins but to no avail.

“We’ll be going to Abandon Ruins one today to get ore for bronze. I need to make plates, and we might as well as make extras for next time.” Higgins announced. Linda’s shoulders slouched. If there was anything that she hated it was Higgins on a Sunday. He was more determined than ever to dig out the ruins. He normally would spend the day at the Church of Light, but since Linda joined, he was more determined to work her to death. They made their way over, working through the day as the bottom of the ruin revealed its white, pearly self. 

“Linda, come look at this!” Linda made her way to Higgins who was up against the end wall of the ruin.

“What is it?” He moved slightly to reveal a black container end. 

“Let’s dig this out.” The pickax did little work against the wall, Higgins huffing as Linda suggested,

“Maybe we should pull or wiggle it loose?” Higgins and Linda grabbed the end, shifting it back and forth. They heard something tear as they continued to work it out of the wall, little by little scraping it’s way out until it was free. The case itself was covered in yellow tape; two pieces had fallen over the side, possibly the tear.  **_Do Not Open. Do Not Touch,_ ** the writing read over and over. Carved deep into the container were words that Linda couldn’t quite make out. 

“We need to show this to Gale an-and-and everyone. This must be something rare that it would have such warnings.” Higgins stated with glee. Linda smiled. Maybe things were going to be looking up.

* * *

Portia residents began to gather as the Sunday Fireside Chat was starting. Gale stood in front of the Commerce Guild doors about to begin his prepared talk before his eyes found Linda and Higgins making their way down the slope. The container they held was wrapped in yellow tape; the two pieces that had torn before in the ruin, were flapping in the wind, the words on it hard to make out as it moved. They stopped short of the fireside group with grins on their faces.

“Look what we found!” Higgins announced. Merlin, with immediate interest, made her way over.

“What is it?” She crossed her arms, but furrowed her brow as Lee stood next to her. Gale had them both move back as he stepped forward.

“What do we have here?” He asked.

“Don’t know, but it must be some ancient technology to have this many warnings.” Linda stated. Petra perked up.

“This might be worth studying. Depending on what it is, I’m sure we could as well as other city-states compensate you for your finding.” Petra knew that without money, Higgins probably wouldn’t donate such a rare relic. Everyone’s voices rang out, questioning what it was, only for Higgins to call out.

“Once again, we do not know. But we’ll open it together to see what it actually is.” He puffed out his chest, proud of their-  _ his  _ finding.

“What is  _ that _ doing here?” Kart shouted above everyone else in the plaza. She stood closer to the fountain farthest from the container as the rest of Portia was huddled on the other side. Higgins looked at her, her demeanor was slightly disheveled as she kept her distance.

“No need to be jealous. Higgins and I found it. Whatever is inside is sure to be worth something.” Linda smirked.

“I am most definitely not jealous. In fact I think you should put it back.” Sam shifted uncomfortably. Kart was never quick to anger, but her furrowed brows, and shifting tone had her on edge.

“What makes you think we should do that?” Linda retorted.

“It literally says ‘do not open’ so maybe whatever is inside shouldn’t be taken out.” Kart spat. Her brows were furrowed, hands balled up into tiny fists as Linda raised a brow. 

“I’m sure whatever is inside is not as terrible as you think.”

“How do you know?” Kart queried. Her palms began to feel sweaty as everyone seemed to shift either towards or away from the box. The shopkeepers were unsure as to how to react with the growing tension.

“How do you? Anyways whatever is in here I’m sure will be worth something.” Linda scoffed as Higgins examined the yellow and gold tape that lined the container, almost creating an “x” over the top. 

“If it’s a weapon, we should most definitely not open it.” Lee calmly announced.

“If it’s technology, we should study it. We need to know what’s inside to better understand the Old World.” Merlin snapped back.

“This is a part of the Old World that is best forgotten.” Kart’s brows were still furrowed but her focus was on the box. Paulie looked over at Kart; her shoulders seemed stiff, she was on high alert.

“Any part of the Old World should be studied. We can’t learn from our mistakes from the past if we don’t know what they were. Kart, you should know that.” Petra gently smiled. Petra had mentioned in a passing conversation her interest in space and technology, but Kart’s tone or facial expressions didn’t change.

“This isn’t the Hubble, and it isn’t a weapon. This is something best left untouched. We need to remove it from Portia.” Kart requested. Higgins grasped one of the long, thin yellow pieces of tape, pulling on them.

“I’m telling you that whatever is in there, should stay in there.” She raised her voice. Sonia and Antoine nervously looked at each other; Kart hardly said no to anything or anyone. 

“It’s just a box. And you said it yourself that it’s not a weapon.” Higgins argued. Merlin nodded, hands on her hips as she sent a glare in Kart’s direction.

“It doesn’t have to be a weapon for you to at least read the label and think, hey maybe not.”

“Kart, I don’t understand why you’re panicking over a box.” Sam noted.

“Maybe it’s because I know what’s in the box.” There was hesitation in her voice, anxiety hiding behind her anger as she tried to reason with the group.

“We dug this up from the ruins, it’s been in there for who knows how long.” Linda laughed. “There’s no way you would know what’s in the box.”

“I know what’s in the box.” She voiced confidently.

“Kart, I just said it was im..posible-” Kart’s eyes were wide, her monotone voice sent chills down Linda’s spine. Her face was filled with panic but didn't fully express it. Her eyes were glued onto the container, watching it, as if it would move at any moment.

“If you open that box,” Kart slowly shifted her focus to Linda. “I won’t help you with the problems that come with it.” Linda shivered as Higgins’ furrowed his brow.

“Kart, come on you’re starting to freak people out.” Sam said. People’s expressions were raising concern, some of their faces twisted into confusion and fear.

“I agree with Kart. We shouldn’t open it. It even says not to.” Django moved to stand by Kart, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t react, her gaze fixated on the container. Toby walked over, tightly holding her hand, she squeezed back.

“Ms. Kart only says no when it’s a bad thing. Which means that this is a very bad thing.” Polly said. Molly and Dolly nodded in unison as Jack tightly held Alice’s hand. The three girls moved over to Kart, almost protecting her from whatever would happen next.

“Linda.” Kart’s voice became very weak, the look she gave her was pleading with her. Linda’s heart dropped. “I’m asking you, not to open that. Who cares what’s inside. Just. Don’t. I wouldn’t warn you any other time, I would want you to suffer your own consequences. This… I wouldn’t wish this on anyone.” Her voice shook, as Linda looked over to Higgins.

“I’m not letting you ruin my find, Kart.” Higgins sounded cross, as if everything Kart had just said went over his head. “Whatever is in this box, we can at least get rid of by selling it.”

“If you open that, you will never get rid of that.” Albert shifted uncomfortably at the sound of Kart’s voice. It was menacing. He looked over to Gust and Ginger. Ginger tightly held onto her brother’s arm, while her brother’s focus would jump between Kart and Higgins. 

“If it’s so terrifying, why don’t you just tell us what it is? Doesn’t that make more sense?” Kart, without hesitation replied, 

“You shouldn’t acknowledge something like that… or say it’s name. It’s bad luck.” Xu moved over to her.

“Kart, are you okay?” His quiet voice was met with a shaking of her head. He grasped her hand, and the tight grip that he felt around his own, was all he needed to know of her condition.

“It’s something to be researched so we should open it.” Merlin stated coldly. “Doesn’t matter how old it is. We should understand what it is.” Kart could feel her body screaming as Lee asked,

“Kart… if it is not a weapon, I do not see the problem in opening it. There is nothing worse in this world than the technology from long ago.”

“Minister Lee… you’d be surprised what kind of things fester here. Like a disease, it is invisible but… this can not be conquered with technology. This is something else that I had hoped that you at the very least would understand. But I’ve read your scripture and there are no mentions of what is inside that container. If you open that, then let God have mercy on your soul.” Lee, taken back, moved towards her to reply, but found no words to give. She had never spoken about God, and when she did, just now, it felt different than the one he had preached to her about. 

“Kart you need to take a deep breath.” Xu calmly commanded. In her attempt to do so, she shook, feeling cold; as if a thousand eyes were on her, their gaze burning a hole into her very existence. Everything felt very still. Higgins sighed, peeling off the fine gold lining around the lip of the container. Kart’s whole body twitched, fighting the urge to stop Higgins. Everything felt heavy as Kart’s attempt to focus on his actions, her vision beginning to blur. Her knees threatened to give as he pulled at the latches, releasing the metal binders as he swiftly flipped the lid. He huffed in irritation as he began to pull foam blocks out and throw it behind it. He stopped suddenly before shouting,

“Really?” He was furious as he looked at Linda. “Help me pull this stupid thing out.” Linda went to his side, lifting out a large wooden structure. From the back, it appeared to be a toy house. One of Higgins’ other associates pushed down the lid as the pair set it neatly on top.

“This is what you’re scared of? Some doll?” Higgins’ condescending tone did not change Kart’s expression. “You are a child, being scared of something like this.” He motioned towards the object. Kart’s heart seemed to slow, Xu watching her chest almost stop moving. Merlin glided over the pavement to Higgins. The toy house was now most certainly a container; an odd “T” shaped decorating the top, a piece of paper on the inside reading:  **_Warning: Positively Do Not_ ** , the words seemingly cut off by the bottom of the glass framed door. Looking out was a doll, dawning red hair, large eyes with pupils that filled most of the space leaving a bit of the white corneas peeking on the side, a triangle nose and an incomplete smile with red lips connecting two black lines that dragged upward on its face. The doll was in a sitting position, its striped knees far apart with its small hands folding in front of it.

“It really is just a doll.” Merlin muttered, her fists clenching as Petra made her way to the woman’s side. Petra blinked in confusion. Xu placed his other hand on her wrist, taking her pulse, feeling it slow like she was holding her breath. Her pupils were dilated like olives, hiding the colors of her irises. 

“Kart, I don’t under-” Petra began before a shout interrupted her.

“Kart!” Xu caught her as she fell, Django trying to help as her body became limp.

“Arlo! I need you to help me take Kart up to the clinic!” Martha raced over to Toby, picking him up, and walking away as Carol and Mars rushed in to grab their daughters. Arlo picked Kart up, Django standing up with them to support him. Xu raced with the pair up to the clinic as Toby sobbed into his mother’s shoulder. 

“It is just a doll.” Lee murmured, taking his turn to gaze at it. As he did, the glass reflected his image, almost as if he was next to the doll. His eyes caught sudden movement. As he picked his head back up, turning carefully around to see nothing but the rest of Peach Plaza and Main Street. The three girls clutched onto their parents, Jack hiding being Alice as everyone’s focus was on the hutch. 

“Doll or not, we should put it back. Kart was uncomfortable with it for a reason, terrified that she fainted! This needs to go either back or somewhere else, but it can not stay here.” Remington commanded.

“Why would she be so scared of it though?” Linda demanded. “It really is just a doll.” Merlin agreed in a silent nod, her thumb holding her chin and pointer finger pressed against her lips. Linda carefully opened the case, picking up the doll. As she pulled it out, there was a weight on her shoulder. She glanced over at Merlin and Higgins were a distance away. Her shoulder still felt an unfamiliar weight as she rolled it, thinking that maybe it was sore from carrying the container down the hill. She began to feel a burning sensation; better stretching techniques were needed as well. 

“Anything weird about it?” Petra questioned. Linda shook her head.

“No. I don’t know what she was talking about. This doll seems completely fine to me.” She turned it over to show the children.

“See, completely harmless.” She shook it a little, trying to get the kids to crack a smile, but none of them responded.

“Ms. Kart says it’s a bad thing, so it’s a bad thing.” Dolly stated. Her eyes were red, tears flowing down her face as she clutched onto her father’s shoulders.

“I’m surprised you wouldn’t like this. It is a cute doll.”

“Ms. Kart said you shouldn’t have opened it. Doll or not, something is wrong with it.” Jack grabbed onto the hem of his sister’s dress, almost ready to tear the fabric as Linda sighed. 

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.” She placed it back in the case, setting it up as it once was, and gently closed the glass door. Kart clearly overreacted to this entire thing.


	20. Fear is a Four Letter Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a series of events, taking place over a week, Portia must deal with the consequences that Linda and Higgins have set upon all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my favorite chapters! I'm going to be posting a couple of them today as this week is gonna suck! Hopefully these come out okay and please let me know what you think of them.
> 
> These chapters can be a little confusing; but I'm willing to answer any questions to clear up anything! I will let you know if it is answered in a later chapter or not; if not, then I will answer. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting as always! <3

“She hasn’t let go?” Phyllis questioned. Dr. Xu who was standing on one side of a medical bed, and Arlo on the other, both giving sad looks in her direction. Phyllis had been checking on the other residents, and taking care of the children, unable to make it to the clinic in the past couple days. She was able to make it to the clinic today, based on her needing more mobile supplies.

“She let’s go, but it can’t be for long. Someone needs to be here to constantly hold her hand or she’ll have a seizure. Her body goes into panic mode when someone isn’t here...or if someone mentions the other thing.” Dr. Xu stated. “Her whole body convulses violently. This is the first time I’ve seen a case this bad. She most definitely fainted from overwhelming fear; I could feel her pulse slowing and her chest stopped rising.”

“What about at night? Is she at least sleeping?” Phyllis inquired.

“It’s even worse at night. She shifts and rolls around so much that we have to put straps on her. Holding her hand somewhat calms her.” Xu frowned. 

“We trade off though, so it isn’t too terrible.” Arlo stated. His eyes had dark rings under them, neither man had been able to relax.

“Yeah, but between the two of you and myself having to leave constantly, we can’t keep this up.” Phyllis sighed.

“Well… It’s not just the three of us.” Xu shyly said. “Django, Gust, Ginger, Albert and maybe a few other people have been coming to visit her, taking over so that we can perform our duties. Ginger especially has been helpful, talking to her and such. Oaks and the children wanted to come in but Oaks is too unhygienic for this space and we don’t want to scare the kids again.” Arlo rubbed Kart’s knuckles as the door opened. Remington walked in.

“Hey! I’m here for the lunch shift! You should all go take a break, I’ve got it from here.” He grinned as he walked over to Kart. “Hey Kart! I hope you don’t mind hanging out with me today.” Arlo let go of her hand, gently placing it in Remington’s, who watched her tiny fingers try to close around his own. Dr. Xu sighed, looking at Phyllis,

“If you don’t mind, we need to get more herbs. I heard Carol mention the girls have been having nightmares?” Phyllis nodded.

“If we can work out their stresses and trauma then I’m sure they can go back to dreaming better things.” Xu finished. Phyllis smiled nervously. They weren’t the only ones having nightmares.

* * *

The days passed quickly as Arlo returned to the clinic daily, Django now in the place of Remington, who slowly stopped showing up in the clinic throughout the week. His face held a frown, something that Arlo wasn’t familiar with seeing, as Django looked down on Kart.

“I hope she wakes up soon, I have so many questions to ask.” He squeezed her hand as Arlo moved in to take over.

“I hope so too. I’m very worried about her.” Xu’s voice entered the room, the door shutting behind him. Django nodded, walking out as Sam walked in. 

“Arlo, if I could have a word?” Arlo sighed, nodding as Dr. Xu moved in to take over. The door shut behind him as Xu looked down on Kart. Phyllis had fixed Kart’s hair, smoothing it down and brushing out any knots. He remembered coming in, seeing Sonia and Ginger giggling as they gave her a flower crown. She looked peaceful at that moment and breathtakingly beautiful. Her black hair emphasized the white astaria flowers. He had wanted to stare just a few moments longer, but he had needed to get to work, and have people trade places. He felt ashamed for thinking of anything but her health. Phyllis sat quietly in the corner, reading through one of the books. She could hear Xu whisper something, holding a one way conversation as she tuned him out to focus on her book and give him privacy. Arlo walked back in, finding himself on Kart’s other side, taking her hand tightly. 

“I have to go. Apparently something is happening at the Research Center.” Arlo voiced his urgency as Kart’s hand suddenly gripped his hand.

“Kart.” He gently rubbed her knuckles. “People need me.” Her body started to twitch. He looked to Xu, silently asking if he had said the wrong thing. The other man shrugged, standing up.

“Kart?” Her eyes remained shut but her body began to convulse, shaking violently as her legs began to kick. Xu held onto her other hand. 

“Phyllis, I need you to put the straps on her.” Xu looked at the clock. It was only 5, and yet here she was, panicking as if it was later in the evening. Her legs lay flat on the bed, her back slowly trying to lift up as Xu placed a hand on her. She fought against the straps as Xu looked at Arlo.

“Let go of her hand.” Arlo followed orders, let go, and walked behind Xu as her body continued to struggle against the straps. They were too tight, it could possibly break something. His brain raced to find an answer before she hurt herself. In a last ditch effort to calm her down, he removed the straps. He scooted her over to the far side as her legs moved in a kicking motion. He laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms, holding her small body against him tightly. And she stopped. Her breathing calmed and one of her small hands reached up and grabbed a hold of his coat. He rubbed her back, gently pulling the blanket to cover her and a part of him as they laid together.

“Dr. Xu, what are you doing?” Arlo’s voice reached his ears, concern in his voice.

“I-I thought if I held her whole body then her convulsions would stop because she reacts very well with physical contact. Her breathing is back to normal. Is Phyllis next to you?” Embarrassed and slightly ashamed he focused his attention on Kart’s small body up against his. 

“I’m right here doctor.” Her voice was calm.

“I need you to take her vitals. I can feel her breathing but I need numbers.” Phyllis walked over to the bed, Xu’s face slightly reddened as Kart’s face had snuggled up into his chest. Phyllis placed two fingers on the side of her neck, watching the clock as Kart’s pulse pressed up against her fingers.

“I… I think she’s asleep. This is the first time in days that her pulse and body resembles something like this.”

“If that’s true… it would mean she’s probably been awake since she got here.” Xu observed. Arlo flinched.

“But you said that she was unconscious.” Arlo reminded them.

“I thought that, but it’s completely possible that while her body was frozen, her mind was awake. That she was in a state of paralysis that’s been causing the convulsions. She’s probably been trying to fight it, but her body responded with muscle spasms. The fear she felt must have completely caused her body to go into a state of shock that looked like a coma.” Xu looked up at Phyllis. “It’s the only reason I can think of.”

“Which means that everything that we’ve said… she’s been able to hear. I mean, we did have an idea of that, but it means more so now that she’s heard every single word rather than just key words and phrases that we’ve been avoiding.” Phyllis’ epiphany forced her to sit down. This poor woman had been fighting paralysis and was trying to let them know what was wrong. It dawned on her that Kartoffel had been tortured by her own body and mind for the last week.

“She knows where Higgins put the container, and she knew that you were going to it.” Phyllis’ voice had a sense of realization. “She probably was trying to physically stop you from going.” She looked over to Arlo, her eyes were glassy, silently looking away with haste as she tried to stop threatening tears. Arlo’s knee bounced as he looked over at Xu, he wiped his face with his hand, sweat running down his forehead as he thought about the past few days. 

“So she wasn’t having a seizure…she was trying to stop us from talking about that thing, and going to it. But why is her body still paralyzed?” Arlo waited for Xu to answer, the unsettling silence moving in.

“I… I don’t know. Paralysis doesn’t last this long, but we’ll have to ask when she’s awake.  _ If _ we can tell if she’s awake or not tomorrow. I think it’s best if you stay here. Even when people are asleep, they are acutely aware of their surroundings. If you go, even to the Civil Corps building, she might go into another fit. Phyllis, tomorrow I need you to go to Gale. Let him know what’s going on. Then we’re going to need to set up an acupuncture appointment. Her body is in somewhat of a state of relaxation; with your help it might pull her out of the paralysis.” Phyllis nodded, clutching up the bunched up cloth of her dress.

“Are you okay like that doc?” Arlo questioned.

“Uhhh… how close am I to falling off?” He sheepishly inquired.

“Here, let’s move a second bed next to you. If you fall, it might be bad for Kart as well.” Phyllis, with the assistance of Arlo, pushed a bed next to the pair.

“I need to tell Sam what’s going on.” Arlo moved towards the door, opening it carefully and spoke to Sam in a hushed voice.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave.”

“Arlo, this is urgent.” Sam’s voice held urgency as Arlo shook his head.

“This is urgent too. We’ll tell you later but for now go back and try and solve whatever problem is happening there.” Sam huffed.

“She has Dr. Xu, I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“Sam, listen to me.” He lowered his voice. “If I leave, things could get worse for Kart. I’m telling you that things are not okay. I will tell you later but I am commanding you as your  _ captain _ to do as I say.” He furrowed his brows as Sam blinked, bewilderment on her face. She nodded, walking away and Arlo quietly shut the door. Dr. Xu felt Kart twitch, immediately tensing at the sound of the door’s click.

“Arlo, are you still here?” Dr. Xu called out.

“Yeah, I’m going to sit down next to Phyllis.” Kart’s body relaxed next to him, her fist gently trembling as he held her. Arlo sighed as he returned to his seat, looking over at Dr. Xu. It was going to be a long night.


	21. Remington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Fear is a Four Letter Word; starting with the first day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next piece! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

Kart fainting in Peach Plaza replayed in Remington’s head. His eyes had been on the wooden house before Xu’s shout rang through his ears. Remington and Sam were able to calm everyone down, disperse the crowd and they moved the doll and it’s container into the Research Center. Everytime he walked by though, he felt dread, like something bad could happen at any moment. The next day he had gone in to check on her, Arlo had asked,

“Remington, can you do me a favor? We’ve found out that Kart’s able to relax is someone is here, but Dr. Xu needs to check on a patient and I have to talk to Gale… can you hold Kart’s hand while we’re out and about?” 

“Of course Arlo. Is there anything else that you need me to do?” He questioned.

“If she starts moving, like violently, try and calm her down. Talk to her and just get her to relax.” Arlo patted Kart’s hand.

“Kart, I have to go talk to Gale, so I’m going to leave you with Remington.” Remington made his way to Kart’s beside, slipping his hand into her grasp as Arlo moved back. She had a strong grip, practically trembling as she held on to him. Arlo walked out of the building as Remington sat down. He waited in anticipation for her to move, hoping that she would wake up any moment and explain what happened, what was in the box. He sighed as he sat back. Everyone was still asking him questions, and having no answers, left the residents in a panic. Linda and Higgins had gone straight to work in the morning; giving little care to what happened to Kart but that was to be expected. They didn’t consider her to be a friend.

“I hope you wake up soon. We really need your help here.” It was awkward having this one way conversation but to fill the silence he spoke again.

“After you fainted, we cleared the area. The children are really hoping you’re okay so the faster you wake up, the more you can play with them again. Remember that time they all dog piled you and Sam and I helped you back up? I know that was fairly recent but I think that’s when I realized that you weren’t faking any of your emotions for them… Linda did that a lot, and the way she treats them now is not the greatest.” He scratched the back of his head.

“I know that you’ve been getting closer with a lot of people, but I’m hoping sometime we can hang out… I mean, I’d like to think we’re friends too so I’m a little sad that you’ve hung out with Arlo but not me. Or maybe even sparring. That would be cool, I’d like to see if you could do the fighting tournament this year. At the same time, maybe not. You seem accident prone, wouldn’t want you hurting yourself trying to fight in the tournament. And if you go against Arlo, I’m not sure if you would come out unscathed. Or he could just sit on you and end the fight that way. I think that would be really funny.” He laughed to himself. Two hours passed before Arlo walked back in.

“Alright, you can head out. Thanks for doing this.” He smiled as they switched places. 

“No problem. Nothing happened so that made it easier.” He walked out, the spring air calming him. He walked down to Central Plaza, everyone putting on a strong front after yesterday’s events. 

“Remington!” He turned to see Sonia, waving to him as she walked down Main Street.

“Hello Sonia. Is there something wrong?” Sonia shook her head.

“No, I was just wondering how Kart is.” He frowned.

“Well, she’s unconscious. Not much has changed in her condition.”

“Oh.” The disappointment in her voice made a thought run through his mind.

“But… even if she’s not awake, I’m sure she’ll appreciate you visiting her.” Her face lit up.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, you should ask Dr. Xu first.” He returned her smile as she waved, rushing in the direction of the clinic. He laughed as he watched her almost trip up the stairs, disappearing behind the buildings. 

That evening, as he laid down in bed, his mind raced back to Kart. Nothing had changed but hopefully she would wake up in the morning. His thoughts were broken by soft knocking on his door. He flinched, feeling his body scream as he forced it out of bed.

“Arlo?” He called out, walking closer to the door. No answer as he heard another couple knocks.

“Sam?” His hand reached for the door knob, his body fighting him as he gained the courage to open the door. Nothing and no one stood behind it as he opened it wide. He looked around, over the balcony and towards the front door that was ajared. He walked down the steps, confused as to who had left the front door open. Possibly Arlo had come in absolutely exhausted from today, but he was never this careless. He closed the front door, making his way to Arlo’s room. He knocked on the man’s door, only to be greeted by silence. He didn’t usually invade Arlo’s privacy, but the dread that he felt was similar to that when Kart fainted. He opened the door, walking in and looking around the now fixed up room, finding no one inside. He walked back out, closing the door behind him. Making his way back up the stairs, there was a knock at the front door. He froze in place, unable to move as he heard the front door creak open. He took a deep breath, turning around to see no one, but the door now fully opened. The kids must be playing a prank on him… or Sam. He walked down, and outside, searching around for any trace of either option. 

“This isn’t very funny!” He shouted.

“What’s not very funny?” He jumped as he turned around to see Sam riding her horse. He took a shaky breath as he explained,

“You running after knocking on my door isn’t very funny. Don’t do that!” He tried to sound stern but Sam raised a brow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve been patrolling Portia, haven’t even walked into the building today. Why, what’s wrong?” Her face became concerned as Remington sighed loudly.

“No, everything’s fine. I just need some sleep after all of this stress.” Sam nodded as Remington walked back into the Civil Corps, and his room; a restless sleep awaiting him.


	22. Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Fear is a Four Letter Word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next piece! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Lee stared at the fountain, deep in thought as Kart’s words echoed in his ears.

_ Let God have mercy on your soul. _

The words made him tremble as the look in her eyes had shot fear through him. For the last two days since finding the doll, sleep had not come to him easily. The peace that he felt in the halls of the church seemed nonexistent as he waited for God to answer his prayers. Nora had also been restless, vivid nightmares plaguing them as they tried to sleep. He sighed, walking out of the church and heading towards Peach Plaza. He and Nora would speak to the residents, as per usual and hopefully free his mind of the worries that he had. Thinking about Merlin and her annoying want to research dangerous technology; she was irresponsible, reckless, but this doll seemed to be something they could agree on. There was nothing on the doll, just material and stuffing. The casing had nothing of substance except for the strange white symbol. As he spoke to the small growing crowd, Phyllis came into his view. He approached her with a soft smile.

“How is young miss Kart?” He asked.

“Nothing has changed, and I haven’t seen much of her. I’ve been trying to check in with other people. Minister Lee, have you been sleeping well?” Lee, taken aback, blinked.

“What do you mean?”

“You look rather exhausted, but you must be as worried about Kart as the rest of us are.” When Lee said nothing in reply, Phyllis quickly added,

“Ignore me, Minister. I must make my rounds now.” Lee had his hands behind his back, his eyes following Phyllis as she walked into the Park. 

“If you’re worried about Kart, Minister Lee, Remington said she was ready for visitors. Although, Sonia mentioned it comes with a small price.” Nora stood next to him, smiling as he shook his head.

“I am worried, but I am more curious than anything.” He tried to give a reassuring smile, but could not bring himself to do so. 

The rest of the day seemed to play out as normal. Speaking with the residents did bring some peace to mind, but trepidation grew in him as he walked back up the hill with Nora. The church gave no comfort as they entered; the air felt dense as Nora gasped at the sight of the murals on either side of the podium. He briskly made his way to the podium, eyeing the defaced murals. Red paint had been smeared, crossing out each head with a red “X”. Scribbles or rather unreadable letters were written across the face of Peach; almost as if a child had taken a brush to it.

“Who would do such a thing?” Nora asked in a shocked voice.

“I have no idea… unless those at the Research Center have decided to act against us.” He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists against his side. 

“I don’t think they would go so far as to do this! Arguing yes but-” Lee cut Nora off.

“Nora, please understand that the Research Center has always been against us. I will report this to Gale, maybe finally defund their dangerous cause. He began to walk towards the front door, Nora following closely behind. Lee made his way over to the Round Table, slamming open the door and finding Gale with his family.

“Gale! I must speak with you. This is a very urgent matter and I demand justice!” He was yelling at the top of his lungs as Gale stood.

“Minister, please calm down. Tell me what happened.” For Lee to be this angry, it was unheard of. 

“I will not calm down! I have been wronged, my church has been defaced by those savage Research Center women and I demand reparations!” He stomped his foot as Nora took his arm in the hopes that he would control himself.

“Minister, I do not appreciate that language towards the Research Center. I ask that you tone it down or I will not help you with this issue. Nora please explain to me what’s happened.” Gust and Russo’s attention was now on Nora as she hesitated.

“We returned to the church to find that the murals on our walls have been defaced. Someone took red paint and ruined them.” Gale’s eyes were wide as he asked,

“And you believe the Research Center is involved in this atrocious act?”

“Wholeheartedly! Who else would want to attack the church but the Research Center?!” Lee barked.

“Minister Lee please.” Nora pleaded as Gale looked towards Russo.

“Please ensure that Ginger eats, I must attend to this first.” Lee dragged Nora and Gale to the Research Center, his steps pounding against the pavement, slamming the doors open. Petra and Merlin jumped at the sound.

“How dare you deface the church!” Lee shouted.

“Please let me handle this Minister!” Gale commanded, as Lee continued to expel demands.

“We have never defaced any of your equipment yet you deface our beautiful murals?! Destroyed with red paint. You women are vile and I hope you are removed from this building for it! Why would you do such a thing?!” He was breathing heavily at the end of his rant, Nora standing close by as Merlin practically ran over.

“Excuse you? What are you even talking about? We don’t even set foot in your silly little church! What reason would we have to do whatever it is you are accusing us of?!” Petra raced to Merlin’s side, attempting, in vain, what Nora was doing with Lee. They shouted at each other as Gale’s voice entered the mix. In the midst of their shouting, the light bulb above them exploded, glass showering them as Nora screamed. Stillness fell on them, as Merlin looked up.

“That’s the fifth one today.” She muttered. “Please go get Higgins to fix it.” She motioned towards the door, Petra passing Sam as she exited the building.

“I heard some yelling, what’s going on?” Sam questioned in a stern voice. Gale put his hands up to stop them starting again, answering Sam,

“There seems to have been a problem at the church. The murals were defaced and the church is accusing Merlin.” Sam raised a brow, looking between the two.

“Well, we’ll start an investigation immediately. Merlin, if I could speak with you first somewhere private?” Merlin nodded, glaring at Lee as she walked towards the Recovery Machine, Sam meeting her there. They spoke in hushed tones as Lee’s eyes fell on the doll that sat on the center stage. From the angle he was the, only a part of the doll’s striped knee was visible. His body, all of a sudden, refused to move; being forced to stare at the doll. Gale’s voice which had called out to him was shut out. He watched in horror as his gaze was trapped on the wooden casing, the knee of the doll slightly shifting. The doors opened, pulling Lee back, and his focus to Petra and Higgins. He was sweating profusely as a ladder was set up under the broken light. He blinked, body relaxing as he watched Higgins work. Lee looked back at the doll’s case, shaking with fear as its face was now pressed up against the glass. Taking a step back, he murmured,

“Gale… forget it… never mind. I am unwell.” Gale gave him a look of confusion as Lee kept his eyes on the doll, walking backwards out of the Research Center and racing back to his home. 

“Minister!” Nora called out to him as he disappeared into the night. She glanced over at the case, the doll’s knee was slightly visible as she spoke,

“I apologize, Mayor Gale. The Minister hasn’t been sleeping very well lately, nor has he been in the right mindset since Kart fainted.” Merlin and Sam made their way back.

“Where is the Minister?” Sam questioned, searching for him in the room.

“It seems that he was unwell. Please forgive his accusations. He was just very upset.” Nora weakly smiled as Merlin crossed her arms.

“The man won’t even stand with his own accusations? He’d rather point the finger and run, while wasting my time? I don’t appreciate this one bit Mr. Mayor.” Gale nodded.

“There is a lot happening around town. I think the lack of Kart’s presence is affecting Portia far more than I imagined.” He observed.

“Well, if the Minister would like to continue with his claims, have him come find me.” Sam sternly stated, walking out of the Research Center. With Arlo being occupied with helping Dr. Xu, it was certainly a test of her and Remington’s patience. Tensions seemed to only be rising. If only Kart would wake up soon.


	23. Gust and Albert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Fear is a Four Letter Word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fun fact! This one gave me anxiety! So... there's that!  
> Enjoy the read!
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and please let me know what you think!

Gust gave an exasperated sigh as he sat in the clinic, holding Kart’s hand.

“I have no idea how I got wrapped into this, but here I am.” He complained. Some of the Portia residents had come together to alleviate stress from Arlo and Dr. Xu; taking turns to visit Kart as the two men ran important errands. Her condition hadn’t changed in these last three days and with Ginger’s puppy dog eyes asking him to visit Kart for her, he found himself seated next to her. Her tiny hand tightly held onto his while he flipped through her art book. Each drawing was unique and different. While they shared patterns, the final products were vastly distant from one another. After Minister Lee’s freak out at dinner the night before, stranger things had been happening around town. People were talking about having constant nightmares, knocking on doors and tapping on windows. His family had not experienced anything yet thankfully, but the worriment that flowed through the town was hurting his inspiration. He found himself, more often than not, staring at Kart’s art book to sweep him away; recalling her comforting voice as she read to him that first chapter of that impossible book. He found peace next to her, even if he didn’t want to admit it. When Django came to relieve him, Gust had to fight his body to move away from her, the inner turmoil returning as he let go of her hand. Django waved as he began to speak to Kart rapidly and Gust walked out the doors. 

It was odd that so many people were going out of their way for her, but Arlo and Dr. Xu were too important, they needed to get work done. From what he had heard, it was impossible with Kart’s condition. Violent seizures at the drop of a hat, her body sometimes throwing itself off the medical bed as people tried to comfort and control her. Ginger had come home crying that Linda had burst in as she and Sonia were playing with Kart’s hair. She had begun to yell, causing panic and Kart’s body reacted terribly. Sonia had run for Dr. Xu as Ginger could only hold her hand, pleading with Linda to go away. Arlo and Dr. Xu came running, pulling Linda out and reprimanding her for instilling panic. Dr. Xu was able to help Kart, but it left Ginger emotionally weak. 

That Linda woman seemed to have it out for Kart, he was furious that she had dragged Ginger into it. He walked into A&G, Albert quietly working at his desk. Albert had a disheveled appearance as the stress from Linda’s conversation and Kart fainting was mounting. He wasn’t taking care of himself and was practically ignoring Gust’s recommendations of taking a break until Kart woke up.

“Mate, we can’t make money if we stop.”

“We can’t make money if you’re overly stressed. And we can’t make money without Kart. Take a break.” Albert had sighed and shook his head, losing himself in his work. Gust had not shown Albert the art book, planning to keep this little secret for himself as Albert would probably steal it. At the same time, he wanted to; the admiration Albert had for his work would be similar to hers. He could lose himself in the pages, maybe feel the same peace he did when staring at the changing shapes and creatures within the drawings. Gust felt greedy though, hoping to keep it for himself as if it was a shield from everything that was happening. Shame was quick to take him today as he looked at Albert’s sunken red eyes, his clothes wrinkled and his unkempt hair. Albert had yet to visit Kart and when Gust mentioned it, he would flinch and shake his head. 

“The last person she would want to be there is me, mate.”

“She’s not awake, can’t argue and says you're her friend. Don’t listen to Linda’s nonsense.” Gust reassured him. He had weakly smiled in response as he went back to his work. Today he was going to stop being selfish.

“Albert, time for a break.”

“I’m good.”

“Albert.” Gust said in a threatening tone.

“Gust.” Albert mimicked his tone.

“I… have something to show you.” Albert looked up, curiosity on his face. “Kart… I borrowed a book from Kart and thought you might be interested in it.”

“If it’s as impossible to read as the book she handed you, then no thank you mate. I am not making myself look foolish for trying.” Albert’s focus returned to his work.

“It’s a drawing book.” Albert picked his head again as Gust approached him.

“She showed it to me and I think you might appreciate it. But I can’t loan it out for long. I need it.” Albert raised a brow as Gust held out the book. He carefully took it, eyeing it suspiciously. He opened the pages, his eyes growing wide as he stared at the art. His demeanor automatically changed. His shoulders slouched, his eyes were now half-lidded. Gust almost worried that he was going to fall asleep.

“These are beautiful.” He murmured.

“They are. They are also very inspirational and calming. But don’t tell  _ anyone _ . I’m not sharing this with anyone but you.” Gust furrowed his brow as Albert lost himself in the pages. His hands caressed each one, as if he was trying to determine whether or not it was fake. Albert’s mouth was slightly open, his facial expression softened and laidback. It was similar to when he had first seen Gust’s drawings but he had expressed more excitement then. His condition probably didn’t allow him to show anymore than he already was. 

“I need to take it back though, and you should go home. You look like you’re going to fall asleep.” Albert’s head bobbed up and down as he stood up, handing the book to Gust and leaving the office. A thought popped in his head that maybe Albert wouldn’t make it home in one piece and swiftly made his way to Albert’s side.

“I’ll make sure you get back home.” Albert wordlessly agreed, nodding as they walked to his front door. He helped Albert lay down; his friend breathing heavily while he slept. Gust stayed with him for a short time, 30 minutes about before a soft knock came at the door. He sighed, walking over the door and opening it. Nothing and no one, only the rain. He shrugged, closing it again, walking only midway back to the bed before loud pounding against the door had him turn around. Fear and anxiety rushed through him as he opened the door violently this time, looking around the outside before he closed it again. He shook his head as he heard heavy breathing. Quickly spinning around, Albert was sitting up, wide eyed in terror, hyperventilating.

“Albert?” He rushed to his friend’s side who did not move. “Albert, I need you to breath.” Albert, in a trance-like state continued to stare. Gust followed his eyes, darkness filling the next room. He felt panic rush over him, as he heard the creaking of the floorboards, like heavy footsteps walking across the room. He watched as out of the darkness a wooden chair scraped across the floor towards them, stopping just short of the bed. Adrenaline drove him as he grabbed Albert by the wrist and ran out of the house. The chair slowly turned in their direction as they both fell out of the house, slamming the door behind them. Gust breathed heavily as Albert was still hyperventilating. He dragged Albert to his home passing his father who held a concerned look. They were soaked when they entered, water dripping from their clothes and hair.

“Albert is staying here until further notice.” He gave a passing glance as Albert was pushed into the chair next to Gust’s drawing desk. He walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a fluffy towel and placing it on Albert’s head, drying his hair.

“After this, you are going to sleep and you’re taking a break tomorrow. We are going to visit Kart and kick out anyone who wants to try and stop us.” Albert silently nodded, tears in his eyes as Gust’s voice calmed him. Russo and Ginger tried to enter, but Gust turned them away, only asking Russo to grab another mattress. As they settled in for the night, Albert on the bed and Gust on the floor, Gust pushed his dresser in front of the door, leaving the light as they drifted off into a horrid and nightmarish sleep.


	24. Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of Fear is a Four Letter Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm posting a lot today! but hopefully these will last the week! Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! Secondary fun fact: there is a part in here based on a nightmare I had! 
> 
> There is a trigger warning: please click on the end notes to see what it is.

Albert and Gust sat with Kart while Sonia pouted on the side.

“It’s my turn, I don’t know why the both of you are here.” She was holding Kart’s other hand as Albert mindlessly held the other, caressing her knuckles. 

“You’re just here to get out of work. Albert hasn’t visited her at all, so you can wait.” Gust coldly stated. She winced at his tone as Albert remained silent. She sadly looked over the pair. Gust was sitting fairly close to her, flipping through a grey book, while Albert was holding her hand, elbows on the bed. They both looked exhausted, eyes were red, Albert more so. They had talked once, after Linda had returned, about his previous, less than appropriate behavior. He obviously had interest in Kart, but wasn’t willing to approach her until he was confident that he wasn’t the same person as before. He had apologized, and while she stated that there was no ill-will between them, anxiety was still written on his face. After Linda called him out to Kart, she was, among other women, there to tell him that they appreciated the change in his behavior. His comments to them were different, if rare. He would smile and wave, engage in small talk and then leave them be. They watched him like a hawk, but saw no progression in his relationship with her. Rather, it was Kart seeking a friendship that Albert seemed to hold very closely. Even now, as he looked at her, the friendship she had worked so hard to build between them, he had no immediate desire to change it. Sonia still wanted to be here with Kart; the small woman had taught her how to style hair, and how to better take care of her skin. She was helpful around the Round Table as they snuck around replacing chairs for Django before they became a problem. She was one of the most generous and humble people she knew.

“Sonia, Gust? Could I speak with you for a moment?” Dr. Xu’s voice had brought both of them out of their thoughts. Gust glanced at Albert before moving to him.

“Is there a problem doctor?” Gust questioned in a hushed tone. Sonia huddled close to them. 

“No, no. I wanted to ask how the both of you were. I’ve been hearing things around town about what people are experiencing. I wanted to check in with the both of you.” He smiled weakly, looking over at Kart and Albert.

“I’d be more worried about Albert.” Gust whispered. “He’s been unresponsive, and he seems… lethargic.” Dr. Xu’s face turned to concern.

“Kart…” Albert’s weak, strained voice had all three people turn their attention to him. His body began to visibly tremble, his voice coming out as a sob,

“Please wake up. I’m very scared.” Gust tip-toed his way to Albert. “Please wake up.” His words becoming strangled he choked on tears. Gust set his hand on Albert’s back in the hopes of comforting him, but to no avail as his cries grew louder. Sonia’s heart broke for him as he now held Kart’s hand with both of his. 

Kart’s body twitched. Dr. Xu rushed to her side as her body began to spasm, her legs starting to kick. Albert’s face was in shock as Gust moved him back; her hand ripped away from his own. Her body began to twist and turn as Dr. Xu tried to calm her down. Her hands grasping at the sheets in panic. Sonia trembled, remembering when Linda burst in. 

“Kart! It’s okay! Everything is okay! All of your friends are right here.” He tried to rest her shoulders on the bed while she struggled against his grip. Gust’s blood went cold as she shook violently. 

“You three need to leave.” The authoritative voice of Arlo rang through them, as he rushed to Dr. Xu and Kart’s side. 

“Kart, we’re right here! No need to panic.” Gust and Sonia helped Albert outside, his eyes dull. Gust and Sonia led him back to Gust’s room, laying him down. Tears were streaming down his face, as his lips mouthed words but no sounds came out. Gust frowned before exiting the room with Sonia. He sighed as Sonia sat down on the steps, nervously bouncing her knee. 

“Gust?” Ginger’s soft voice brought his attention to his sister whose concerned face made his heart clench. This wasn’t something that she needed. 

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with. I’ve got this under control.” She noticed, past him, was Albert laying in bed. It was only noon. She put a smile on her face.

“If you’d like, I don’t mind watching him.” She offered.

“He’s fine. I can take care of him.” She began to pout.

“You have things to do and you still need to visit Kart for me. I’ll watch Albert. He’s a friend of the family after all.” Gust sighed. He had the hardest time saying no to her twice in a row.

“Fine, but if something happens you are to get Russo or me! If  anything happens.” Ginger nodded happily as she brushed by Gust, and moved into the room. Sonia laughed as she stood up.

“I’ll take my leave then. I’m probably needed at work.” Gust nodded, returning to his room as she exited the house. Walking back to the Round Table, Django waved at her.

“I thought you were seeing Kart today?” She frowned, sitting at one of the outside tables.

“I did… but something happened.” Django’s face slightly paled.

“Hopefully not Linda.” The woman shook her head.

“No...I’m not exactly sure what triggered it.” She sighed, exhaustion coming over her like a blanket. 

“Take the day off.” Django smiled. “You look like you need it.” She forced her body to stand, her arms and legs shaking as she made her way back into her apartment. Upon walking in, she felt cold, shivering as she closed the door. She could see her breath in front of her as she walked in further. Her teeth began to chatter. How was her room this cold? She rushed to her bed, removing her shoes, and curling underneath the covers. She closed her eyes, hoping to focus on the little body heat that she had. She fell asleep after a few moments, her body sore from shivering. 

Sonia recognized that she was dreaming as she stood up in a dark space. It felt like a hallway, with the claustrophobia setting in. It was almost as if she was in a tight box, the walls slowly moving inward. Taking a slow and careful step forward, her foot ran into something metal. Her hands searched for it, grasping a metal handle. The item lit up, revealing to be a lantern. The view of the dream changed, she could see herself holding the lantern in front of her. It illuminated her face, and part of her torso. The space below her was somewhat lit, but behind her was infinite darkness. Time seemed to stop as she heard movement behind her, footsteps against carpet. A head, wearing a top hat that covered the top half of its face, lurched forward, hovering over her shoulder. It was being illuminated by the light as a sharp, toothy grin spread across its face before opening unnatural wide and screaming.

She awoke to knocking on her door. As she went to sit up, she felt a heavy weight on her chest, as if someone was sitting on top of her. Her body refused to move, she could hear shuffling around her. She whimpered as her bed creaked, the weight now shifting slightly downward. She tried to scream, but nothing but squeaks came out. The hands finding every piece of her to touch. She screamed at her body to move as she felt hands start to trail up her collarbone, wrapping around her neck. She began to kick her legs as the invisible hands strangling her, tightened their grip. She couldn’t hear anything as the feeling evaporated. She started to scream as she felt another set of hands on her.

“Sonia! It’s okay it’s just me!” She blinked, letting the tears fall to clear her vision. Antoine, pale faced sat next to her, holding her shoulders as she was now sitting up. She started to wail, tears flowing down her face as she held onto Antoine. He hugged her. There was a quick knock at the door before it opened, Phyllis walking in.

“Is everything okay? I heard screaming.” Her tone was a mix of worry and anxiety. Sonia could only shake her head as her eyes fell onto her clock. It had been noon when she laid down; now it was near midnight. All of this was just one continuous nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Choking, Nightmares, Claustrophobia, sexual assault.


	25. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Children go on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I'm ALIVE! Sort of... I've been pretty busy and nothing went as planned so now I have to reorder things in my life. Fanfiction is ready to go though! So I'll post a chapter everyday until things pick up again and I have to post a bunch at a time. :D Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Let's pump up the horror!

Jack, the triplets and Toby sat in a small circle next to the tree in the park. 

“Have… have you seen anything else Jack?” Molly whispered weakly. He gave a meek nod, as his eyes shifted towards Isaac’s table. From when Linda took out the doll, to then, he and Polly had been seeing things. Tall shadows lurking behind people, doors close on their own as well as furniture moving around the room and the worst of it, the voices. They had had little sleep as their friends and siblings tried to comfort and help them. 

“I wish they would just let us see Ms. Kart, maybe then you could sleep.” Dolly pouted.

“Mr. Django said that after Mr. Albert saw Kart, he hasn’t left Mr. Gale’s house. That he’s cat-o-onix.” Toby said.

“The word is catatonic, but good effort.” Jack replied. 

“I heard most of the adults go in there to hide because it’s the only place along with Mr. Gale’s house that isn’t being affected.” Molly stated. Everyone nodded. They had been holding these small meetings since none of the adults were talking to them. They had to figure out all of the information on their own from sneaking around. Toby specifically had been sneaking out to watch over Jack as he slept. Polly and her sisters slept in a single bed, pushing a small dressing in front of the door to protect themselves. 

“Mommy and daddy haven’t said much about what we can do. They keep telling us that they’re just nightmares, but I don’t think they are.” Polly pulled her knees up to her chest. “I’m tired of being scared of falling asleep.” She started to cry; her sisters moving in to comfort her. She had tried to talk to Petra who had pushed her away. 

“Then we should sneak into the clinic, and hide under the bed so we can sleep.” Toby stated.

“You haven’t been paying attention!” Molly scolded. “There’s always someone in there due to her condition. If we went in there, we would get into a lot of trouble. What if something happens? We can’t help her.” 

“But we could try.” Jack’s voice was weak. “If we go in at night, when everyone is sleeping; we might be able to make it in through the window. Remember Kart said that she leaves the clinic window slightly open for emergencies. She trusts that we’re responsible with that information; I’m sure she would be more than comfortable with us being there to visit.” 

“What if we get caught?” Dolly asked.

“We won’t. Even if we are, we’re probably a lot faster than Dr. Xu. As long as Captain Arlo isn’t the one who there’s. Toby, what’s the schedule?” Toby pulled out a small book, flipping through the pages before stopping to read out of it.

“Captain Arlo... will be in the Civil corps building, meaning Dr. Xu will be by himself.” Jack nodded.

“We can go in tonight. If we can at least get one good night’s rest then I’m sure we’ll be fine. Dr. Xu and Captain Arlo seem to be alright from being around Ms. Kart which means she must be immune to all of this.” The girls nodded, as Toby added,

“We’ll set a time and head out together. Mr. Remi and Ms. Sam are both in bed by 8 or 9. Our parents and Alice have a weekly meeting at the Round Table, which means we have more than ample time to go in. If we sleep there, they won’t be able to take us out.” He grinned. Polly quickly froze. 

“Ja-Jack. Behind you.” She choked out. Jack took a shaky breath, carefully looking over his shoulder. A long black leg came into view, he snapped his head forward, shutting his eyes tight. Polly mimicked him as Toby moved closer to Jack. After a short time, they both opened their eyes again, tears starting to roll down their cheeks.

“Last night, a big scary man said he was going to do terrible things to mommy.” Polly sobbed. Jack nodded.

“One stood outside of Alice’s bedroom door for a while. He kept looking at me, just smiling saying it was almost time.” He covered his face with his knees. “I just want this to stop.” More cries escaped him.

“It’s that Ms. Linda and Mr. Higgins’ fault.” Molly said with disdain. “If they had just listened to Ms. Kart this wouldn’t have happened.” Dolly nodded frantically.

“Well, we’re going to see Ms. Kart and our nightmares are going to go away.” Toby stated, his face starting to crumple.

“If you kids are going to go on a mission tonight, then you might as well have some support.” Isaac sat down, joining the group. 

“Mr. Isaac?” Polly’s voice shook as he continued.

“I’m not going to tell your parents. You kids look like you’re going through enough. I’ll help you get to the clinic, but whatever you see, and whatever happens you need to be ready for. I haven’t gone to visit myself, but I’ve heard the stories.”

“Has anything happened to you?” Toby questions, sniffling.

“Yes, but it shouldn’t be happening to you kids. What’s happening here, all started because of those two idiots. If being close to Kart will help you kiddos sleep, then let’s get you there.” He smiled gently as the kids tried to wipe the tears off their faces but to no avail.

* * *

Night set in. Isaac stood at the base of the steps waiting for the five small children to make their way to him. Toby had a grin on his face as he held Jack’s hand; Polly and her sisters tightly clutching each other’s.

“Ms. Kart taught me some really cool stuff, so getting out is a piece of cake now.” Isaac chuckled.

“That one is so strange. Let’s go quickly.” They all nodded, following closely behind him as they took shortcuts up hills, criss-crossing through the grass before reaching the clinic window. It was barely noticeable, but it was out of place. Looking inside, Xu had fallen asleep holding Kart’s hand. Kart lay on the medical bed, motionless as they slowly lifted the window open. Jack tip-toed in first, carefully taking Kart’s hand and whispering,

“Ms. Kart, it’s us.” Her hand closed around his as he smiled, waving the other kids in. Isaac gently slid down the window, walking away as the kids found their way to Kart’s beside. 

“We have to be quiet because Dr. Xu is sleeping, but don’t worry. We’re here to protect you.” The kids began to situate themselves. Dolly and Toby carefully moved a chair to accommodate Jack. Jack laid his head down onto the bed next to her arm. The girls huddled together as Toby leaned against a wall. Sleep quickly took them; all of them dreaming of playing with Kart again in Central Plaza until a shout woke them up. They all jumped awake to see the furious faces of their parents. 

“What do you think you are doing here?!” Carol asked in a low, threatening tone. Dr. Xu, brows furrowed, was holding Kart’s hand. The room seemed filled with people. Mars, Paulie, Alice and Martha were there as well as all of the Civil Corps members.

“This is taking things too far! I’m disappointed in all five of you. Especially you Jack. You know better.” Arlo put his hands on his hips. Jack shook his head. The girls and Toby moved into a corner as tears began to flow down their faces.

“We told you that you couldn’t visit Kart, and then you disregard everything we say and come here?! What if something were to happen again? You kids would be horrified and have nightmares!” Martha scolded. Toby shook his head.

“We already have nightmares!” He argued.

“Don’t you talk back to me mister. When we get back, you are getting a real talking to.” Martha’s brows were furrowed.

“We’re not going back!” The girls shouted. They hugged each other tightly.

“You don’t get a choice in the matter. Kart is a patient here, and you need to respect that you can not come in here bothering a patient.” Phyllis appeared from behind Paulie; she sounded cross.

“You guys come in here all the time! How can’t we?” Jack shouted.

“Kart’s condition requires someone to be here at all times. You can’t do anything if something serious were to happen.” Dr. Xu stated coldly. In the chaos of the adults and children arguing with one another, Jack heard a quiet tap that began to raise in volume. He hesitantly turned his head, eyes wide with fear as he looked at the window. A pale face was looking in; grinning with white pearly teeth and wide dark eyes. It licked the window as Jack began to choke on his words, bile climbing up his throat. Polly looked over at Kart, a large figure towering over her. It’s back was rigid, it’s skin was stretched tightly around its body, vertebrae sticking out of its back as it lurched forward, breathing on her. At the sound of its voice, Jack turned his head to see the same thing. It’s voice was deep, almost as if there were multiple speaking at once, overlaying one another.

“ Too bad you can only lay there. Lay there and suffer .” It gave a maniacal laugh. Jack waved his free arm over Kart; Polly moving in to join him.

“Go away! Leave Ms. Kart alone!” Jack began to yell. “Go away!” They yelled in unison. The adults had faces of horror as they began to move towards the kids. Carol took a hold of Molly who pushed against her, Mars grabbing Dolly who kicked and began to bite his arm. Their faces were red, tears rolling down their faces. Martha looked to Paulie to grab Toby who kicked and punched, as the large man put him in a hold that Toby struggled against.

“I don’t want any more nightmares!” Polly cried, putting up little fight as Martha picked her up. Alice took hold of Jack.

“No!” 

“Jack, please.” Alice never seemed angry with him, but there was something burning within her, that was growing as he held on to Kart’s hand.

“No! I don't want to! I’m scared!” Alice frowned. Picking up her brother and pulling him away before realizing that he could only move so far. Kart’s hand tightly held Jack’s. 

“Ms. Kart!” He wept as Arlo moved to his side.

“Kart, Jack has to go to bed. He’s not allowed to be here.” He sternly stated. Kart’s hold on him wouldn’t budge or falter even as Arlo tried to wiggle his hand in. Alice set Jack down on the chair as he sighed.

“Kart, they can’t be here. So, please.” Kart’s arm shuddered. Xu and Arlo shared a mixed look of horror. The children, still crying and fighting against their parents as Kart’s arm twitched. Arlo began to rub her arm, lowering his body and speaking to her in a low tone.

“Kart, please relax.” He bit his lip as her arm shuddered again. 

“Get the others out of here.” Dr. Xu stated. The children fought harder as they were being moved out of the building. 

“You don’t understand anything!” Dolly screamed. “I want to sleep!”

“You can’t sleep here!” Mars commanded. Their screams and cries began to die down, the room slowly clearing out.

“Jack, this isn’t okay. Kart is not okay.”

“Nothing really happens when people are around Ms. Kart. I want to be around Ms. Kart. There are scary things outside.” He wailed. Arlo’s voice cut into the conversation as Alice tried to find the words to bring him comfort.

“Kart… please let him go. This isn’t right.” He was massaging her wrist, trying to ease her hand open. Her arm shuddered, her hand holding on tight. Remington moved in to pick up Jack, unsure if the kid would put up a fight and hurt Alice. Sam took the young girl to the side, rubbing her back, Phyllis standing at the end of Kart’s bed anticipating another seizure. Arlo moved forward, pressing a light kiss on Kart’s cheek.

“Please.” His voice shook, face bright red as he pulled away. He watched as Kart’s hand slowly eased up, letting go of Jack’s hand. Arlo silently took her hand, looking away at the wall, embarrassed. Remington picked up Jack, not having energy to fight him, only to sob into the man’s shoulder. Remington carried out the last child, Sam and Alice trailing behind. Dr. Xu, suffering from second hand embarrassment, blushed; Phyllis whistled, walking away as the room fell into a silence.


	26. Linda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda's week is shown; and the horror that has taken over her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter was going to be named: The One My Editor Really Didn't Like. But Linda was more appealing. 
> 
> I will put a warning on here that there is some intense imagery in this one; I'm not sure what to list it under but just know I that I amped it up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and please let me know what you think of this chapter! <3

For the past week, Linda’s life had gotten exponentially worse. Upon starting work on Monday, tools began to go missing from her borrowed workstation. An argument erupted between her and Higgins, Sam having to step in to calm them down. The tools were never found, but at least Sam was able to convince Higgins to give Linda more. That evening she had gone to the Research Center to check on the progress of the doll. It sat on the wooden stage, looking out into the room. Kart’s reaction to it annoyed her. She was being over dramatic and her fake coma was the last straw. She was now wasting everyone’s time. As she hadn’t woken up that day, everyone was only talking about her. When she went to visit Mars for supplies, he watched her like a hawk as she purchased ores and upgrade kits. He counted her gols twice, before immediately looking away from her. When she asked if he could use any help in anything, he stated that her help wasn’t wanted. That response echoed with each person she ran into. Albert and Gust ignoring her completely, not even giving her the time of day. 

This treatment grew worse throughout the week, not even bothering to open the shops. Paulie’s counter remained empty as the shopkeepers sat quietly at the Round Table. Django allowed them to sit in peace, bringing water every so often to check up on them, but none of them spoke. Alice would appear every so often, trying to attend to her brother but to no avail. The children grew quiet, and when Linda would pass them, they would whisper amongst themselves. She would glare in their direction but they wouldn’t even flinch. Monday had been rough, even in the evening when she tossed and turned in her sleep. 

Tuesday hit, and she found out in passing that people were going to start visiting Kart. She had been on her way to the Abandoned Ruins, and overhearing Phyllis’ and Lee’s conversation left a bad taste in her mouth. That woman was still pretending to be asleep. It shouldn’t be this terrible, all she did was faint. If she really was in a coma, then shouldn’t these people be looking at Linda to step up? She huffed as she mined throughout the day, irritated over how everything had transpired. After Linda had retrieved ore and relics from the ruins, Lee’s shrieking could be heard from a long distance away. The Round Table walls were unable to contain his rage as he burst through the doors, walking down Main Street, Nora and Gale briskly following behind him. As she dropped off the ore, Lee’s voice had all but stopped. 

As she left Higgins’ workshop, walking down Main Street towards the apartments, a rotten smell reached her nose. It had come out of nowhere as the wind began to pick up. Her pace quickened, entering the apartment building but the smell didn’t dissipate. It grew strong as she entered her room. She thought of opening the window, but felt that it wouldn’t matter. She groaned as she sat on her bed. This entire trip had been a shit show and she’d be forced to leave anyways when it was all over. She took off her shoes, fluffing her pillow, before falling asleep. The pounding on her door woke her up. Her heart was pounding as she looked over at the clock. 11 in the evening, only having slept for a couple of hours. She groaned as she walked over to the door, swinging it open.

“What-” Words died in her throat as the empty hallway came into view. She stepped out, looking around befuddled before walking back in. They probably hated her enough to play these dumb little pranks on her. She slammed the door in anger, hoping it would wake up anyone next to her; a warning for the next time they tried something. She went back to bed, just closing her eyes before even louder pounding shook the door. 

“Who is it?!” She yelled. The pounding continued, the door shaking violently in place. She jumped out of bed, swung the door open ready to throw fists as she came face to face with the empty hallway.

“Quit banging on my door!” She screamed. Linda was met with silence, turning back into her room. Linda was finally able to sleep, planning on talking to Gale about her neighbors’ behavior.

After the previous night’s events, Wednesday wasn’t looking up either. She went to Higgins’, barked at him for a day off and then left. She would be scolded later by Gale, but it didn’t matter. She was going to wake that woman up herself. She raced up to the clinic, bursting in to see Ginger and Sonia putting flowers in Kart’s hair. Sonia stepped in front of Ginger, before being pushed to the side. Sonia hit the floor, running out the door as Linda grabbed hold of Kart’s shoulders, vigorously shaking her while Ginger attempted to pull Linda off. Kart’s body began to convulse, pulling out of Linda’s grasp as she almost fell off the medical bed.

“Wake up! I know you’re faking it! Wake up!” She shrieked, her shrill voice piercing Ginger’s ears. Arlo and Xu entered the building, Arlo grabbing Linda, dragging her backwards while she fought to reach Kart again. Xu returned Kart to her original spot as best he could, her body convulsing as he placed straps on her. Arlo pulled Linda out of the Clinic, slamming the door.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” He roared. Linda’s rage died, fear taking over her as Arlo began to rip into her about her behavior. He ended up throwing her into the lone cell in the Civil Corps building.

“The mayor can decide how long you stay in there.” He barked, slamming the doors. Linda curled into a ball, pushing herself into the corner as she waited for someone to enter. Several hours passed as an uncomfortable silence set in. She wondered if Arlo was okay, she had kicked and punched quite a bit. Dr. Xu was probably fine at least, having to calm Kart down. He was a strange man, Dr. Xu. They had been friendly in the past, spending time talking about herbal remedies for the new injuries Linda would find on her person or gathering herbs for him. It was rather normal up until he asked her out. He had taken her out to see fireworks before asking for more personal time with her. She felt a wave of nausea. She was already interested in someone else, and when she shot him down, playing it off as a joke; the regret she felt when he attempted to laugh, could still be felt now. She couldn’t look at him the same way. It became a point of contention, teasing him to try and ease the tension but as her teasing became more aggression, the less responsive he became. She definitely had crossed the line a few times, and he was one of the people at the top of her list to apologize to. Her pride kept getting in the way, fighting her as she tried to get the words out of her throat. She buried those words even deeper when she saw him watch Kart in Central Plaza. There was a rise of jealousy, seeing the attention that he was giving her. The gentleness in his eyes, softened facial features and relaxed demeanor reminded her of when they were friends, when he confessed and how Arlo used to look at her. It was infuriating not being able to control herself in times like this, but also that those looks being for her, were long into the past. 

She was brought back as she heard the doors of the Civil Corps open. She sighed, standing up to at least face the chaos head on and as calmly as possible. But that moment never came. As she heard the echoes of the door closing, the footsteps that she expected to approach here were not heard. She felt a wave of dread as she heard heavy breathing, and sounds of something popping. 

“A-Arlo?” What sounded like creaking and cracking echoed through the room.

“Remington? Sam?” Her voice became more desperate as something scraped against the floor.

“I get that I messed up, but this isn’t cool.” Her voice shaking as the breathing grew louder, the cracking and popping ringing in her ears. Her heart seemed to be in a constant state of falling as she pushed her back against the wall, perpendicular with Arlo’s room. Her eyes searched the room frantically for the reason behind the sound, looking at the floor as a pale hand with grotesque long fingers appeared from behind the desk, a second one following it. They gripped the wood, pulling itself forward revealing a contorted, body of a woman. The legs were raised, the feet planted flat just a little below where its hands were laying flat. Its limbs moved together, the toes curling, the nails slightly lifting upward as it pulled itself forward. The scream that was in her throat died, terror took over, leaving her paralyzed and trapped in that singular spot in the cell. The creaking of Arlo’s door made her heart race faster as she slowly turned her head to watch it fully open. A person, of unidentifiable gender walked out of the darkness. Its eyes wide, as if the eyelids were missing. Bile began to climb her throat. Long, oily and ratty black hair that fell down its sides, stopping at its waist. The lips were most definitely missing, the gums of the mandible and maxilla fully visible as black rotten teeth came into view. Its long arms hung lower than a normal person’s, reaching out at incredible length for her. The legs were missing large chunks of flesh in some areas, its visible bones cracking as it moved. As both drew closer to her, Linda found strength in her to scream. Her lungs burned as she cried and begged for help. The bars of the cells shook as both things put their arms between the bars, grasping for her. The contorted body had begun to fit itself through the bars, as Linda, now trapped in the corner, watched in horror as it drew closer, stopping a few inches in front of her and raising its face. It snapped its head sideways, a loud crack stopping her heart. Linda screamed, kicking and punching hopefully to protect herself before a voice rang out.

“Linda! Linda, stop!” Linda stopped, carefully opened her eyes to see Sam, crouched in front of her and Phyllis standing close by. Both had concern etched in their face as Linda stuttered, then sobbing, placing her head against the floor. Her breathing uneven as both women attempted to speak with her; Linda heard nothing as she wept in the cell. Sam and Phyllis carefully took her home, nightmares plaguing her throughout the night.

Linda remained in her room for three days. The interchangeable knocking and pounding of the door kept her awake, huddled in the corner as she watched her window. Every now and then, the face of the long haired one would appear; smiling, mocking her as it tapped at her window. Its voice tortured her as it spoke of things she didn’t understand. Something about souls and god, burning in something that she didn’t understand. It felt as if something was clawing at her chest, her legs and arms. She would cringe in pain, keeping her gaze on the window. When Higgins, Sam or Phyllis attempted to move her or open the door, she would scream, kick and bite. Higgins gave up after yelling at her, her normal retorts nowhere in sight as her dulls eyes looked forward. Arlo had even come in, asking questions but to no avail. She screamed at her body and her mind for not saying anything. Dr. Xu was next, taking her temperature and pulse. She could hear him talk to people, wanting to move her somewhere else, but her violent tendencies were out of control. Until the fourth day, now Sunday again. One week after this whole mess started. She heard the kids outside talking, something about people going to Kart because bad things don’t happen. 

The constant screaming that rang in her ears and the sounds were making her head spin. If she could only get out for a short time and somewhere safe then maybe everything would stop. Kart's words rang through her head. _If you open that box, I won't help you with that problems that come with it._ Linda shook her head. It's not like Kart could do anything even if she wanted to, she was in a coma and couldn't argue with Linda sneaking in and out to find some peace from this nightmare.

“ I will follow you wherever you go. ” It laughed at her. She forced herself to move; her bones popping, her legs felt like jelly while moving across the floor. It took her a very long time to make it up to the clinic and she could hear people arguing. With the darkness around her, she felt anxiety rush through as she quietly walked in. They did not notice her, but everything seemed to evaporate as she stopped right behind Phyllis. As Jack and Polly screamed at something to go away, fear ran through her whole body, her heart dropping into her feet, blood running cold as she ran out the clinic and headed back to the apartment. Faces and hands reaching towards her as she ran through the town, and back into her apartment. The entire room shook, an unnatural roar resonated in the room and through her ear drums. She covered her eyes, screaming as the fear and darkness took her falling into heart stopping nightmares with no means of escape.


	27. And All The Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new way to communicate with Kart, the others try to find information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!

Petra sighed, watching Merlin tear her hair out for the past week. They had found nothing significantly important about the doll, not even its age. Merlin shrugged off anything that happened in the Research Center; the lights went out so many times in a day that Higgins stopped taking requests. It wasn’t worth it anymore. She found herself cleaning more often than not and in the company of Sam. They stood together next to the Recovery Machine as Merlin stared at the doll with fury. Sam was exhausted after a long week of running around with very little help from Arlo. She was doing house calls with Linda’s constant screaming; she had several bruises from Linda acting so violently. Albert wouldn’t eat or move, and had to be placed on an IV; he would only mutter about Kart. The children were having the worst of it. They couldn’t enter the girls’ room because they had it blocked. Martha and Paulie were covered in bruises from Toby’s fits. Then there was Jack, who spent most of the day whimpering in his room. Alice and Sam spoke to him, but he would wince away from their touch, hiding under the covers for most of the day. No one could enter Lee’s house, not even Dr. Xu or the mayor. He asked to be left alone.

A week after all of this started, the streets were practically empty. Django began to take more time outside of the restaurant, going to meet Kart. Gale continued to go to work, talking to the Commerce Guild and the workshop owners. Their work force was stretched thin as most of the workshop owners stopped answering their doors. The Hulu brothers were also being affected. They had moved to Wuwa’s house on the beach as all but Wuwa had terrible nightmares and encounters they did not wish to share. Dawa, being the oldest, came to see Kart on Monday. Sam had come to visit as well, with Dawa asking Gale what they should do in the meantime. Gale had frowned deeply.

“There isn’t much to do. We have to make sure that tourists are safe and no one is in the mood to socialize.” Gale stated. “I just wish Kartoffel would wake up so that we can understand what’s going on.” Everyone sadly nodded in agreement. The only people who weren’t affected were those in Gale’s House, The Clinic, Sophie’s and McDonald’s farms and Wuwa’s house. “In order to save money, I would ask that you and the others stop day-to-day operations. I know it will be difficult but until this problem is solved, we can’t move forward. This does bring on the idea that we should look into exporting and importing into the future should something like this happen again.” Gale waved his thoughts away.

“For now, you and your brothers should check in on those who are outside of Portia walls. The Civil Corps will back you up as much as they can. Captain, how is Remington?” Arlo sighed.

“Well, he could be better.” Remington wasn’t easy to break down, and he had been working harder and longer to stay out of his room; taking to sleeping in the main lobby of the building. If he was anything, he was exhausted beyond belief. He still did his job, checked on residents but also began complaining of nightmares. It would be only a matter time of time that Remington would become incapacitated with exhaustion. Sam and Petra seemed decently fine in the Research Center and their own homes. They’ve been running around researching and checking in on people. Merlin seems to be in her own world, ignoring everything around her. 

“And Kart’s condition is stable?” Gale questioned, looking in Xu’s direction.

“Yes, she is awake if you have any ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions.” He answered. They would be unable to inform other people, and there was no comfort for anyone as Kart’s situation worsened. Being awake, yet unable to move was terrifying and as Arlo, Xu and Phyllis worked around the clock to comfort her in times of panic. They kept their conversations between each other to a minimum; carefully chosen subjects agreed among them so as to not accidentally mention something. Xu had slept on the medical bed the entire night with her, it was probably the first night where they were both incredibly relaxed. When he awoke, he waited for confirmation that she was too. She didn’t sleep much but it was enough to keep her calm.

“No, I’m good. I’d like to stay here longer but I think I’ll head back.” Gale sighed. “Arlo. Django. If I could speak to the both of you in private?” Arlo and Django looked at one another. Arlo gave a quick glance to Kart, whose body remained calm against the medical bed; Xu gently caressed her hand, keeping her relaxed as Arlo and Django left the building with Dawa and Gale. 

It was the first time in a while since it had been just Xu and Kart. It was somewhat comfortable; the scattered amounts of dread he felt throughout the week as he visited each resident evaporated whenever he was with her. The night the children broke in, left him confused, and embarrassed. He had taken the chance to leave to inform Gale and the others. He knew the kids were going through many difficult things, and he had originally wanted to let them sleep; but there was a rush of something indescribable when he saw all of them laying there. Kart was a patient who was having constant seizures, or so they thought. The children had been explained to numerous times that her condition wasn’t allowing them to visit. But when they fought their parents, their actions all seemed too erratic and the deep regret he felt for having them leave set in quickly. But he couldn’t allow them to see what happened when she convulsed. Her bones would sometimes pop, and it sounded like some were cracking when her legs bent the wrong way. What left him with the most confusion was Arlo. 

When he looked at Kart, he saw a strong and kind woman. She was no doubt beautiful, but there was something else that drew him to her. A connection he couldn’t explain; like they shared something in common. He couldn’t put his finger on it exactly, but hopefully when they became closer or even when she woke up, they would be able to better understand one another and find out what they shared. 

Although recalling last night left him in a flustered panic. He didn’t think holding her would work, but when her body slackened, and fell asleep, the relief that flooded his body allowed him to forgo the somewhat embarrassing situation.

As Arlo and Django exited, Dawa continued walking on as Gale stopped short after the doors.

“I thought it might cause problems to express this, but I think we should enter Kart’s house. She apparently had or rather has knowledge of this subject and what is going on here. We might be able to find physical evidence that could assist in us helping wake her up or possibly getting rid of this problem.”

“Why ask the two of us?” Django asked.

“You both can keep your mouths shut and respect others. I trust that the two of you will make the right decisions when you enter her house. Also, she trusts the two of you; I’m sure in this emergency situation, there should be little to no problem in us searching for the answer ourselves.” Gale concluded. As both men were silent, he nodded and walked away. Arlo and Django shared a glance.

“Well, we might as well as get to it.” Arlo stated, walking in the direction of the builder’s home.

“So, if I may ask…” Django started, Arlo side-eyeing him. Usually when he started like this, it was about gossip. And Gale thought this man would keep his mouth shut? “Is there something going on between you and Kart? I mean, I completely understand why Xu was in there in the first place; but I’m surprised you didn’t leave with me when she first calmed down. You’ve been in there for days.” Arlo sighed. This man.

“Shouldn’t you be thinking of yourself? I mean, you’re there just as often.” Django chuckled.

“She is my friend. And when she fainted, I was truly worried I would lose the one person who listened to my problems when I’m so used to listening to others. She thinks she’s so sly sneaking in new chairs or tables. I know every scratch and faults in every piece of furniture in my restaurant. The only thing between me and her, is a friendship that I very much cherish.” Arlo nodded as they stopped in front of Kart’s front door. Django smiled, holding out a key and unlocking the door as Arlo raised a brow of concern.

The room was slightly cold upon entering. The men had walked in, beginning their search at the bookshelves Kart had. They identified books from the ruins, Django’s shop and the Mysterious Man, but a few that were out of place. They felt somewhat unnatural as they skimmed the titles.

“I hope you don’t use that key as you please.” Arlo warned.

“Only during emergencies...I’d like to believe that I’m well-traveled, but…” Django paused as he stood up straight. “I think Kart has me beat. Most of these books, I’ve never even heard of and I can’t even read the titles. Arlo, I’m not exactly sure what to look for.” Arlo paused.

“Start skimming through these books for anything that may be about dolls or paralysis,” Arlo pointed towards the bookshelf. “I’m going to look elsewhere, see what I can find.” Django nodded, opening the books carefully. Their spines and outer hinge were incredibly weak, ready to fall off at any moment. He felt he was handling them incorrectly as he turned through the pages to find any words that would lead him to his answer.

“Django! I found something!” Django replaced the book, walking towards Arlo who was in Kart’s bedroom. Arlo stood in front of a closet as he looked over his shoulder.

“Help me move this thing.” Both men took hold of a black case, pulling it to the ground in front of them. It had a similar look to the one with the doll.

“Is it possible that she has more of those freaky things?” Arlo asked himself. Django shook his head.

“No way. She was against us opening the other one, and she was very much frightened. I don’t think she would have these freely in her home if she wasn’t as scared as she was when they found it.” Django carefully opened it, both men nervous as they lifted the lid. Papers and books filled the container to the brim, some were sitting sideways in order to fit. Django grasped a thick packet, filled with writing on the first page. The words were indecipherable; the common words being outweighed by the others. Flipping through it, the images, diagrams and charts didn’t aid in explaining the overall information that the packet contained. The rest of the papers and books played out in a similar fashion. 

“None of these are exactly helpful.” Arlo stated, flipping through a blue and black hardcover book. Django paused before replying,

“Maybe they are, but not in the way that we think.”

“What do you mean?” Arlo stopped his movements.

“Well, from what I can tell these papers and such are possible research, but not the kind we are looking for right now. Not only that but there is something very curious about this one. Right here, at the top, is a date.” Django turned it over to show Arlo, pointing a long finger at a date that was between two borders. 

“These types of dates are not used anymore, I don’t even recognize when this was. I don’t know when this form of dating fell out of practice, but from what I’ve learned from Lee, these may be older than the Age of Darkness. These are probably incredibly rare and for Kart to have them is very strange. Whatever is plaguing the town might be something that we can not learn about physically due to the age; we might be only able to learn it through Kart. The only question is, how would she know these things? That case has been in the earth for hundreds or thousands of years; it’s physically impossible for her to know about unless some other researcher did.”

“But Merlin would have known about it.” Arlo finished Django’s train of thought, nodding in response. 

“I can only imagine what the Research Center could do with this information.” While it had only been a passing through, it stopped Arlo in his tracks. Lines and dots were connecting and crossing one another, gears slowly turning as Arlo stared at Django.

“Arlo? Is there something wrong?” Kart’s question rang through his head.  _ “Not even Merlin?” _ Arlo eyed the contents again.  _ “It’s a little hard to help someone when certain people don’t exist.” _ Django stood up, Arlo jumping out of his thoughts. 

“What should we do with what we’ve learned Arlo? Even if it’s very little, what Kart has would very much help out Portia. There are no diagrams of technology so I don’t think any of this is dangerous.” Django questioned.

“We say that we didn’t find anything towards the problem at hand. The rest of this doesn’t matter. If Kart wants to talk about the contents of this case then we should wait for her to bring it up. These have nothing to do with us and there is no immediate danger in her having these books and packets. This information needs to stay between the three of us. Don’t mention it to anyone.” Arlo’s tone at the end was slightly threatening. Django, generally easy going, needed to know that he wasn’t messing around. He was a man of many secrets and the reason why a lot of gossip circulated around town; if this got out, who knows how the Research Center  _ and  _ the Church would react. Django nodded as he returned the packet, Arlo following his lead. They placed the container back into the closet.

“We’re going to assume the rest of these will contain other personal effects that we don’t need to search through. If that’s one of the boxes, I don’t think we’re going to find anything useful in the others.” Arlo concluded as they began to walk out of the bedroom. 

Walking through Portia, the dread returned. Their footsteps felt heavier as they attempted to speed walk to Gale’s home. Upon hearing that no information had been gathered, Gale sighed.

“Then we have no choice but to wait.” His face dropped as Russo’s voice came from the stairs,

“Arlo if I could ask for your assistance.” Arlo glanced at Gale who gave a nod of approval as Arlo walked up the steps following Russo to Gust’s room. Gust stood next to the bed, focused on Albert who seemed to be getting up from bed.

“Albert, you’re not well. You need to sit down.” Gust pleaded.

“Mate, I’m just fine. I’d like to take a walk.” 

“Where do you plan on going Al?” Arlo walked over to the bed, standing next to Gust as to create a wall. 

“Just around.” Albert said with a guilty tone. 

“Albert.” Arlo held a stern tone, Albert winced.

“I just wanted to see Kart.” He admitted. 

“She’s not in a condition where visiting is allowed.” Gust's attempt to convince him failed as Albert’s feet were now flat against the ground.

“Well… if you can behave then I’ll let you see her.” Arlo suggested. Albert and Gust both gazed at Arlo as he continued,

“Listen, when we get there, we can update you on her condition. But only if you’re willing to listen more to Gust.” Albert’s eyes shifted from Gust to Arlo before nodding and muttering in agreeance.

Upon the three entering the clinic, Albert swiftly found himself at Kart’s side. 

“He-hey Kart. I-it’s Albert, mate.” He delicately took her hand, squeezing it softly as she squeezed his hand in reply. He smiled as Phyllis walked around to sit down next to him.

“Albert, did Arlo update you on her condition yet?” Dr. Xu queried. The other man shook his head. Xu looked over to Gust who replied the same. He exhaled deeply.

“Now, before I tell you; you need to stay absolutely calm. If she feels or hears you panic, she might start panicking as well. We can only talk about a few things so just follow our lead.” Xu motioned to Phyllis and Arlo before continuing.

“She is currently in a state of paralysis, but it’s not comatose.” Albert’s smile fell as Gust looked in concern at Xu.

“What?” Albert demanded.

“What do you mean? Her eyes aren’t open-” Gust started, Xu interrupting,

“We thought that she was comatose but we’ve come to realize with past evidence and such that she is awake. We’ve already tested it. Yesterday, we took her pulse. Phyllis noted that her heart rate was the same as someone who was asleep and we’ve concluded that she’s been awake this whole time.” Albert and Gust froze.

“So she knows everything we’re saying and what we’ve said?” Gust questioned.

“Yes.” Phyllis answered.

“Everything?” Albert whispered, a blush forming on his face. Xu sheepishly smiled. Silence fell between the group. For a while it was just Albert murmuring some words into his and Kart’s hand. Xu was holding her other hand, caressing the back of her hand when she squeezed his hand.

“Ah sorry for the awkward silence. Gust and Albert are here to check in on you. Albert, did you take out your IV safely at least?” Xu couldn’t catch himself as Kart’s body twitched.

“Ah! Sorry Kart. Albert hasn’t been doing too well, he’s been a bit sick. So we’ve put him on an IV. A little break never hurts.” Xu tried to cover himself as Arlo added,

“But Gust has been doing well, yeah?” The man looked over in Gust’s direction who picked up the conversation.

“Yes. Albert and I have been doing okay in my father’s house. We’ve-” He stopped himself. Would she react negatively to him showing Albert the book? Composing himself, Gust finished, 

“We’ve been talking about your next house upgrade. It’ll be a big one when you can afford it. I have a great design in my head.” The stillness in the room wasn’t absolute uncomfortable, but it was obvious that Kart felt a bit awkward.

“Gust, Arlo. If I could speak to both of you privately?” Xu patted Kart’s hand, standing up and pulling the two men into a corner.

“Has Albert’s condition improved at all? I’m glad to see him walking around, but he doesn’t look well.” Dr. Xu whispered anxiously.

“Not very. Today was just a breaking point of being stuck in the house for several days at a time.” Gust replied in a similar hushed tone. 

Albert could hear them, but let them whisper as he whispered to Kart,

“They’re trying to talk behind my back, it isn’t going to work because I’m going to talk behind theirs.” Phyllis stopped a laugh from escaping, clearing her throat to compose herself. Kart squeezed Albert’s hand. “You told me that before all of this. When Higgins and Linda were talking crap, do you remember?” Kart squeezed his hand tightly. Albert had been strolling with Gust and Kart around the Wishing Tree, taking a break from working on the house. Linda and Higgins had their backs to them, looking at the furnace, arguing as normal when Higgins had mentioned that he would rather have Linda as a rival than Kart. 

“At least, you were real competition.” He had said in a smug tone. Linda had laughed.

“I know exactly what you’re talking about. I’ve seen her wall of failures. She most definitely needs work.” Kart had stopped both men from saying something.

“It’s true, I’m not the best builder. But at least I don’t have the personality of a wise fish.” She whispered with a grin on her face. Gust smirked but Albert forced himself not to laugh as Linda and Higgins laughed to themselves. Albert smiled at the memory.

“Ah, the other day I was thinking about-” Albert began.

“Phyllis, very quickly, can you come here?” Xu motioned for Phyllis to join the group. She stared at Albert before walking over.

“I never thanked you for standing up for me when Linda was talking about me in the Round Table. What she said was true though; I’m a pretty despicable person. I do like being with people, specifically women; I enjoy dating and Sonia was somebody who I was very much interested in for a while. Oh and Phyllis… and Ginger. And yeah, Linda too.” Kart squeezed his hand. “They’re all so beautiful, and I wanted to give them attention. All of that changed when Linda left. I needed to quit my habits to focus on Gust and after a while it felt so natural; wanting to help Gust because he was my friend not because I needed the money to be with girls. Sonia wasn’t exactly happy when I stepped out of the dating scene, but I appreciated when they had backed me up later. Then you came out of nowhere, and right now more than ever, I’ve never felt so safe around someone. As if, even if I fail, you... and Gust will be able to pick me up. Right now, you’re not even able to move, but being here with you brings me a lot of comfort. I saw something very scary the other day, I hope we can talk about it later.” Kart squeezed his hand tightly, her whole arm trembling. 

“Ah! It’s okay, there’s no need to panic.” He tried to keep his voice low. “I’m okay, and you’re okay.” Her arm trembled for a while after, ceasing movement as Albert petted her hand and wrist. 

“Albert, we have to go now.” Gust put a hand on Albert’s shoulder, Albert frowning in response. 

“But it hasn’t been that long.” He complained.

“You need to get back on your IV or eat an actual meal. Either ways, it’s time to head out.” Gust huffed. Kart’s arm began to tremble again. Xu moved to her.

“It’s okay Kart. Albert and Gust are a little busy.” He took her hand away from Albert in an attempt to comfort her. But the change seemed too abrupt as one of her legs twitched. 

“Kart.” Arlo moved to the other side of the bed, his voice was stern. “There’s nothing going on. They have things to do that are for Albert’s health.” Phyllis touched Albert on the shoulder, moving him and Gust back towards the door. Kart’s body began to convulse, bones popping and cracking as Dr. Xu’s and Arlo’s voices tried to convince her that everything was okay. It wasn’t working as her body continued to struggle, twist and turn. 

“Kart, trying to fight the paralysis is only going to hurt your body! You need to stop!” Xu shouted. It could have been from exhaustion or from actually listening to him but after a short while, her body eased back into the bed. Xu let go of her hand, falling back into a chair; anxiety still washing over his body. Phyllis took Kart’s hand, squeezing it.

“Kart, I know this is very stressful and we’re also very sad that the acupuncture didn’t work. But please understand that at this point, we just have to wait until it passes. Please be patient and not hurt yourself.” Phyllis smiled as if Kart could see it. Kart’s grip tightened around Phyllis’ own as Arlo sat back in his own chair, sighing loudly. Hopefully this would all end soon. This long nightmare felt like an eternity, even though only a week had passed. The trio was exhausted and as night set it, they prepared for Kart to go to sleep, if she hopefully did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, going through this chapter I realized how many times I wrote Arlo's name which spoiler alert was a lot.


	28. Never Ending Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's been awake the whole time; Kart's view of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

“Kart!” Kart felt her body drop like a pile of weights. She could hear the sounds of people panicking, children crying and those carrying her, running. She tried to scream out, or move again but to no luck. In her first attempt to move, it seemed that her body wasn’t listening, breaking itself in retaliation. She was going to pay for that later. 

When her body finally did relax, she would try to move again only for the same results as last time. She wanted to cry and beg but her facial expressions wouldn’t allow her to react. The night passed, she laid awake terrified of any sound, but at least Dr. Xu and Arlo were there. They held onto her hands tightly. It was nearing the end of summer and for some reason they had placed a blanket on her. 

_ Maybe, if I just move my leg a  _ _ little  _ _ bit, then I won’t die of heat stroke.  _ She attempted to wiggle, shifting the blanket down. Her leg decided otherwise, jumping up and down and doing whatever it wanted. 

_ Can we NOT _ ? In the end, the blankets were tossed due to her constant movement. It became easier for her to be strapped down without the blanket anyways. When they first tried to leave her alone, she wanted to run after them. Her body voted against it. 

Remington was her first visitor as everyone had things to do. When he talked about hanging out, she wanted to jump for joy but instead her arm twitched. Remington patted her hand, continuing to talk and make jokes. His time in the Lucien Civil Corps and adventures were just as interesting as Arlo’s stories. She had so many questions but with the inability to speak left her feeling panic again.

_ What’s everyone doing? Are they okay? Are they safe from that thing?  _ She wanted to move but acknowledged the consequences; Remington probably wouldn’t know what to do in comparison to Xu. When he returned he was obviously shaken. Xu was there, but as Remington spoke, anxiety washed over her.

“It was so terrifying that nothing was there.”

_ Don’t acknowledge it; you’ll do so much better. _

“No idea what I’m going to do to help people. They’ve been talking about a lot of similar stuff happening to them.” He groaned. 

_ This is what happens when a pair of idiots don’t want to listen. They get everyone to jump on their little boat of stupid and here we are. Well, at least it’s something small. But you should ignore it.  _ He shook his head. 

“I really wish you were awake to see this and help us out.”

_ I am awake.  _ He squeezed her hand as Arlo walked in again. They talked and then he headed out. 

“Hey Kart, it’s Arlo.”

_ Hey Arlo. How’s the weather outside?  _

“It’s been kind of hectic today. I can’t wait for you to wake up to help out. Comfort everyone like you did when Linda first arrived. I think right now your voice is a lot stronger than mine right now.”

_ Fake it, til you make it bestie.  _ She squeezed his hand, hearing him laugh.

“I never realized how absolutely tiny your hands are.” 

_ Hey! _

“I’m surprised how much work you get done with such small hands.”

_ I wonder how you get so much work done when you have a tall and clumsy body. Doesn’t feel good does it?  _ He squeezed her hand, saying,

“When you get out of here, let’s hang out again. But this time, let’s do something special.” 

_ Are we going to set things on fire? That’s special to me.  _ She squeezed his hand. Hopefully that was enough of a sign of agreement. He laughed again. Night set in, and fear took over. She could feel a heavy body on top of hers and a voice that was from neither of the men next to her.

“We meet again.”  The voice was haunting, a mix of genders within it.

_ We’ve met before?  _ Kart attempted to move; her breath practically being taken away from the weight.

“How unfortunate that you’re trapped here. I will rip each and everyone of these people to shreds. Enjoy listening to their screams. You’ll all burn.” 

_ You’re going to enjoy me kicking your ass when I get out of here.  _ In the attempt to stay strong and put herself in a defensive position, she forgot about her lack of movement. Her body hurt, sore from the convulsions. She could feel something cool on her arm and Xu’s soothing voice. He almost sounded like he was crying; Arlo’s panicked voice was next to her. 

_ Hey I think I broke a rib. Can I get a check up?  _ A while later, she could hear them fall asleep. If she stayed completely still, maybe she’d be able to herself or at least allow them recharge for the days ahead.

Sonia visited her the next day, chatting her ear off.

“How are you today?” 

_ I’m on fire, thanks for asking.  _

“Well lately everyone’s been on edge.”

_ No surprise. You opened a box of “hell no.” _

“And I’m worried about everyone. I heard some noises the other day that I can’t seem to get out of my head.”

_ Baby-girl if you ignore them, they shall leave you alone. They are whores for attention.  _

“Anyways! Let’s talk about something happier!”

_ Shuore.  _

“So, I’ve been noticing that you’ve got quite a number of admirers.”

_ It’s hard to contain my awesomeness. You can bask in my glory later if you’d like.  _

“I don’t think Dr. Xu realizes how much he likes you.”

_ We are very good friends. He better like me.  _

“And Arlo. You guys are so close!”

_ Besties for life. If he’s friend-cheating on me, you better tell me first.  _

“Albert I think is really funny too. He knows how to go all out. I’m jealous of the attention he’s giving you.”

_ He better not pack any punches. We have a lot of work to do and he needs to build his business back up. _

“I think Gust is starting to come around.”

_ We have a lot to work on. I gave him a book that he can’t FUCKIN’ read. I’m a failure as a friend.  _

“Django also seems to look for you; I think he laughs a lot more with you around.”

_ He’s helping me out; telling me what people need. He usually has something to say. _

“But I’m really wondering what you think. I can only imagine who you like!”

_ I like everyone. Who do you like? Like, like like. _

“Anyways, today…” Sonia trailed about her day and the problems she’d been having with her skin care routine. Kart didn’t have much else to do but listen, squeezing her hand every so often. Her mind started to slip, drifting off to sleep. She felt herself falling in a dark pool of water with a single light above her. She twitched awake, her whole body started to convulse from the feeling. She struggled to calm herself as Xu’s voice entered her ears. Phyllis was next to her, rubbing her arms and legs. The tingling made her body pause, sinking back into its original position. Arlo and Remington came in talking about Minister Lee; acting very strange and the defacing of the Church mural. 

_ Clear sign that something is going on. Come on Lee! Aren’t you supposed to be like a warrior of God? Or Jesus? Or something?  _ It was clear that he didn’t understand her from when they spoke the last time at the plaza before all this, and he clearly still didn’t get it. But as Remington left, she felt a sense of dread. The evening was rough; with her inability to sleep, and her legs burning from restlessness, the convulsions and seizures wouldn’t stop. The tears that should have formed from the pain burning behind her eyes, never spilling onto her cheeks. 

Ginger and Sonia were there the next day. She could hear them giggling over the flower crown that tickled her forehead.

_ Hey, it’s a bit itchy.  _

“There Kart! When everyone sees you, their jaws are going to hit the floor!” Sonia proclaimed. 

_ Scritch Scritch the itch itch please.  _

“Kart, you should let us play with your hair more often.” Ginger’s voice swept over Kart. Her body felt more relaxed when Ginger was there.

_ So, how’s everyone doing today?  _

“Ginger, have you talked to your brother at all, about that thing we talked about?” Sonia whispered.

“No, I haven’t gotten a chance. I don’t think he’d answer me anyways.” Ginger shyly whispered back.

_ What’s the thing? I wanna know too!  _ The doors to the clinic burst open, smacking the walls of the room. She could hear Linda’s shrieking and Sonia yelling. She heard the doors again as hands grasped Kart’s shoulders, sitting her up. The violent shaking that proceeded left Kart in a panic.

_ Back Demon!  _

“Why don’t you wake up?! I know you’re faking it!”

_ Bitch, excuse you?! Who the hell would want to not move for who knows how many days and have convulsions? Shut the fuck up. _

“I asked you a question! Wake up!” Kart urged her body to fight back, to move or do something, but once again vetoed her decision, choosing to horrifically contort her body.

“I’ll rip every single one of their souls out.”  Kart’s body continued to fight her as terror shot down her spine. The voice began to scream in her mind, laughing and taunting her as everyone seemed to disappear and out of nowhere Xu’s voice overload everything else.

“Kart, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that I left you here.” His voice cracked as Kart’s body gave out to exhaustion. Her mind still screaming awake.

_ Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault.  _ She felt something pressed against her hand, rough but slightly wet.

_ Hey, I’ll tell you a joke to make you feel better. There are two muffins in an oven and one muffin turns to the other muffin and says: wow. It’s quite hot in here. And the other muffin explains; holy shit a talking muffin!  _ Xu broke out in a sob as she felt him break away from her.

_ Yo doc, did you know that if you eat a pineapple, it kind of eats you back?  _ Dr. Xu slammed his hands against the desk. She could hear the echo of wood.

_ Doc, it’s just a fun fact. I’m not even sure if pineapples exist here. No need to get upset over pineapples.  _ She could hear the door open, Arlo’s voice. His heavy footsteps racing across the tile.

“Dr. Xu, are you okay?” Kart could hear the concern.

“That woman is insane! I can’t believe she did this!” Anger.

_ I can’t either. Damn that woman snapped! _

“We’ve got her in a cell for now. The Mayor can figure out how long she gets to be in there. She could be in there until Kart wakes up for all I care.” Hatred.

_ Did you know that like 40% of people eat layered carrots? Like clearly they’re turnips but whatever.  _

“I just… I wasn’t here to protect her. To stop Linda from hurting her. She’s probably in so much pain.” Xu returned to her, the feeling of her hand being held returned.

_ I hurt a bit, but I’m okay doc. Are you okay? _ Something wet landed on her wrist, a few more like rain, running down her arm as Xu held her hand up. 

_ Hey Xu. Don’t cry. I’m okay. It doesn’t hurt that bad. I’ll tell another joke.  _

“Don’t beat yourself up over that. She’s crazy and… everyone is a bit tense around here.”

_ Why did the chicken cross the road? _

“I get that everyone is tense, but to go this far? Kart probably has a broken bone or two.”

_ To get to the idiot’s house! _

“Don’t worry, she won’t be able to get close to Kart from now on. If she even leaves, we’ll be close by.”

_ Knock knock. _

“It’s not good enough Captain!” 

_ Doc, you’re supposed to say who’s there. _

“I know, but right now there’s nothing more we can do. Once this all blows over, we can enact disciplinary action.”

_ Nobody got the joke. I am underappreciated here.  _

“Fine, fine.” Dr. Xu whispered. He clutched Kart’s hand, in response, she squeezed his hand as hard as she could. After an exhausting battle with herself, she couldn’t put much effort into the strength of the hand squishes. That night was another struggle. Only Xu was there, crying in his sleep as Kart forced herself to tune out the screams and the hallucinations of someone in the room. She remained still for him.

Albert, Gust and Sonia visited her all at once. It left Xu a little nervous but was given reassurance from Gust.

“I’ve handled my sister’s illness, I’m sure that I can handle this.”

“This is different Gust. She can be very hard to control.”

_ That’s kinda rude Xu. It’s not like I mean to. _ When Xu left, Sonia began to complain, but Kart tuned her out. Albert’s hand was holding her own like it was glass. 

_ Hey, Albert… Mate, you wanna have a conversation?  _ Albert remained quiet as Sonia and Gust bickered.

_ Or we could just chill in silence. That’s cool.  _ She heard Gust and Sonia move, too focused on Albert to know why.

“Kart.” He murmured. “I feel like you and Linda should be switched.”

_ Same. Dumb bitch should have to face her own consequences in full. _

“If something scary happened to you, we could help each other out.”

_ Yeah, that would be nice. I’m not the best with scary situations. I’m kind of a wimp. _

“Something recently happened to me.” His words shook.

_ What?  _ Kart could feel rage grow in her. She had known about the doors and such but didn’t know how much worse things could get. 

“Kart… please wake up. I’m very scared. Please wake up.” His voice grew weak, choking on a sob as Kart’s body wanted to react. She tried to fight the convulsions, wanting to reach out and comfort her friend, but her body refused. Twisting and turning painfully as she tried to at least sit up. Xu and Arlo were at her side as her sore limbs began to give. She could feel Phyllis cleaning her up, trying to make things more comfortable but Kart’s want to move and run to check on her friends caused her body to twitch. Guilt ran through her as she continued to fight, with whatever strength she had, against the paralysis. Everything burned, the tension in her limbs made it difficult for her to sleep as she fought through the night hoping that maybe it would ease up and let her move again.

As exhausted as Kart was, it was quite a surprise when Sonia didn’t appear the next day. Phyllis had gone into great detail about what had happened with Sonia. Kart’s body wanted to start up where it had left off from yesterday, but everything told her no; her limbs giving up from the soreness and pain. She knew that Sam had been visiting the research center, checking out the research of the doll only to be sorely disappointed when there was no change. Anytime Sam would come in, Kart fought against the paralysis. If she could try and stop her from continuously exposing herself to that thing, maybe things could start improving. Even though Sam didn’t mention anything happening, Kart could feel the approaching onslaught. It was unknown who it would choose to torture next. It tortured her in dreams; in dark rooms where only sounds and movement could be heard. Long fingers touching her skin and pulling her hair. Drowning her in large pools of water with no bottom and nothing to grab onto. She would mini-crash throughout the day, for split-seconds but they were enough for her to start convulsions from the nightmares. 

She had spent the day forcing her body to move, but eventually had to give up after Xu and Arlo pleaded with her to stop. It was stressful beyond belief to be trapped there, and just wanting to get it done and over with, Kart hurt her body to try and make progress. She stopped when night time came. Gust had visited her, updating her on Albert’s condition. He sounded concerned, but also upset that he had to be here with Kart in the place of Ginger.

“I knew I should have just stayed there, but Ginger wanted me to be here.” He had agitation in his tone.

_ I mean, let’s be honest here; we’re cool, but your sis is waaaaay more calming. It’s cool though, good friend-bonding time. _

“I know we can’t talk about what happened with you or Albert right now, but I do want to talk about it later.” 

_ I got you. We can most definitely do that. I’m not sure what happened, but I can guess. Hey, speaking of Albert; you should tell him to steer clear of Sonia. She’s got some messed up priorities. _

“Anyways, Albert is down for the count; so when you get up, you better see him first.” He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

_ Sure, I’ll harass him. That sounds like fun. Hey Gust, what kind of jokes does he like? Does he like a particular food? Do me a solid and spill the beans on what he likes. _ Gust sighed.

“I don’t know why I’m trying to talk to someone who isn’t even awake.”

_ Rude. I am. I’m just very tired and my eyes won’t open.  _ She squeezed his hand.

“Ouch.”

_ Oh god damn it. My B. My strength is too much, I must learn to use it wisely.  _ Gust sighed again, resting his elbow on the bed, and his chin upon his hand. 

“All of this is so inconvenient.”

_ Yep. _

“I wish people had just listened to you and the warnings on that stupid box.”

_ Same. I mean, no one  _ **_ever_ ** _ listens to me.  _ As Xu and Arlo returned to the clinic, Gust’s hand disappeared, replaced with another.

“It’s just going to be me and you Kart. So let’s have a relaxing evening, yes?” Xu patted her hand. 

_ Xu, what day is it? I can’t seem to keep track of time. _

“I’ll be going to the Round Table. The workshop owners are having a meeting.” Arlo grasped her other hand. She squeezed both.

_ Wait! I wanna come with. Take me with you!  _ Her leg twitched.

“Kart, it’s going to be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen, Dr. Xu is here to take care of you.” 

_ Ugh, fine. I’ll stay. But bring me food! I’m hungry!  _

“Dr. Xu, is there anything you’d like?” 

_ I would like some seasoned ribs, and if you can, a lemonade.  _

“I’m good for now.”

_ Oh, maybe some spaghetti. With extra meat please. _

“You haven’t been eating very much Dr. Xu. You should at least try to eat something.” There was worry in Arlo’s voice.

_ You know what, dessert would be great too. How about a chocolate milkshake? _

“I’m just tired. Between taking care of Kart and the other residents, I just don’t feel like eating.”

_ You’ve convinced me; a fruit salad as well.  _ Arlo exhaled deeply.

“I’ll bring you some roasted meat. At least try to eat it.” 

_ Ah man, I’m excited. I haven’t eaten in a while.  _ The doors of the clinic closed, Xu clutching Kart’s hand.

“Please wake up soon. We’re having so many problems here and we could really use your help.” 

_ I’ll teach you how to juggle, might help with the anxiety. _ She felt something rough against her skin. 

_ Hey, the cloth you use should really be softer. Are you using the correct soap?  _

“Kart…” He moved his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

_ Xu? Hey doc? Doc?  _ She twitched but his voice never came back. The bed creaked, and then silence.

_Guess he fell asleep._ _I’ll wait for Arlo to come back._ Kart lay, hearing only Dr. Xu’s gentle snores every now and then, he would murmur in his sleep, but she couldn’t discern what he was saying. It scared her, not knowing how long she would be like this and that the voices came and went as they pleased. She suddenly felt a tiny hand grasp hers. 

“Ms. Kart, it’s us.” 

_ Jack! Wait us?  _

“We have to be quiet because Dr. Xu is sleeping, but don’t worry. We’re here to protect you.”

_ Oh peanuts. You poor poor peanuts. It should be me protecting you. But I appreciate the thought.  _ She could hear slight movement, but it died down as Jack’s hair tickled her arm. 

_ Guess the kid is going to sleep too. Ah, well that’s okay. I’ll watch over you kiddos.  _ Some time passed, Xu’s hand tightened its grip around hers. 

_ Oh, he’s awake. Oh snap, the kids.  _

“Kart.” Xu whispered. “Please, don’t do anything while I’m gone. Please.” Kart squeezed his hand, disappearing shortly after.

_ I’ll try.  _ She heard the door gently shut, Jack’s hand still in hers after she heard the door open again. Xu’s hand returned and then there was yelling, and crying.

“We told you that you couldn’t visit Kart, and then you disregard everything we say and come here?! What if something were to happen again? You kids would be horrified and have nightmares!” Martha’s voice reached her ears.

_ It’s okay! They seem scared. I’ll be good if you let them stay.  _ Xu squeezed her hand. In the chaos, she felt the weight on her chest. The voice mocking her and two small children’s voices yelling at it. While Kart couldn’t see, she could feel another presence in the room. Shyly walking in, scared but Kart couldn’t react.

_ Linda?  _ Linda left, and so did the voice. Kart was brought back as her hearing returned.

_ XU! Don’t let them leave!  _ She gripped Xu’s hand tightly, he winced in pain. He attempted to massage her hand, but to no avail. She could feel Jack being pulled away. She tightened her grip, feeling the pull. The other children’s voices were still there, crying and begging. Another hand tried to worm its way into Kart’s grip.

_ If I could pull back, maybe they’ll let him stay.  _ Her arm shuddered, Arlo’s voice reached her but she was focused on control.

_ No! That’s not what I want you to do. Pull back!  _ Her arm twitched. Arlo had begun to rub her arm as she tried again. She refused to let go of Jack, arguing and negotiating with her arm to do what she wanted it to.

_ Stop fighting me! If that kid leaves, he’s not going to be okay.  _ Her arm continued to respond negatively, finally stopping when she felt something on her cheek. Arlo’s shaky voice and breath on her as he pleaded.

“Please.” Time stopped, and inside she was screaming.

_ Whoa wait. What just happened?  _ Jack’s sobs grew quieter as her body quit. 

_ Hey! Wait a second! What just happened? Where did everyone go?  _ Everyone fell silent, a whistle could be heard, but she no longer had any idea of who was in the room.

_ Hey… I need to know what’s the dealio. What the fuck just happened?!  _ Her body no longer responded. It seemed like everyone fell back asleep. It felt like an eternity before someone spoke again.

“Arlo, please go check on the workshop owners. I’m going to get some vitals from Kart.” Xu’s hand released Kart’s as she heard the doors to the clinic close. The feeling of cloth being wrapped around her arm, the squeezing and beeping of the machine kept Kart awake. 

_ If I focus hard enough on everything that he’s doing, then maybe I’ll be able to stay awake.  _ Xu remained quiet throughout the process.

_ Hey doc, how about some mild conversation?  _ She heard footsteps.

_ It takes two to tango and two to hold a conversation… and I’m the only one doin’ both so how about some contribution.  _ His hand returned to hers, tightly squeezing it. She could hear him chuckle.

“I’m feeling so strange right now.”

_ Describe it. Wait, I’ll go first. I feel nothing but your hand. Okay, your turn.  _

“I...I really didn’t like what Arlo did last night.”

_ Tell me more. What did he do? _

“I feel something bubbling inside of me. I’m not sure if I’m angry or-or something else.”

_ Yo, wanna answer the question?  _

“I wish I had the courage to do something like that.”

_ Like what? I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.  _

“It’s almost like it’s not fair.” 

_ Yo, what ain’t fair?  _

“I don’t know how I feel about any of this…I mean I know how I feel about the town and this current situation… which is terrifying. It’s just stuff like this that I feel emotions that I wish I didn’t.”

_ Hey, those are natural. You know what’s also natural? This one way conversation where you should just know that I want you to answer my questions even if you can’t hear them. 100% natural.  _

“I got angry when I saw the children there. I’m not sure if it was because we had told them not to come, if it was because I thought they were going to see something horrific or if… if… I thought they were going to steal you away.”

_ Hey, uh that last one concerns me. What’s goin’ on my dude? This seems uncharacteristic of you.  _

“Maybe it’s just all this stress that’s getting to me, but I’ve been feeling upset whenever someone else is here. I guess I just want you to only depend on me.”

_ You’re a doctor, you know what you’re doing. No one can replace you. Ain’t no better doctor here. I’ll fight ‘em if someone says otherwise. Also, to reiterate, I can literally only depend on you. No one else knows what to do with me right now.  _

“And when Arlo so easily got you to calm down by kissing you, there was just something in me that wanted to snap. How shameful. I should be more grateful that the tension left your arm and that you didn’t start convulsing again. But here I am… jealous that Arlo was brave enough to do something that… I don’t know… maybe I wanted to do. I-I don’t know.” Xu stuttered.

_ Wait… is that what happened? Hold on, what does that mean? What does any of this mean?  _

“I know you probably can’t hear me, which is kind of nice. I don’t think I’d have the courage to talk to you if you were awake.”

_ We’re friends, we can talk about whatever you want. I don’t really understand what you’re saying right now, maybe it’s because I’m tired. _

“I-I-I’ve never kissed someone before, and the one time I asked someone out, I got rejected pretty quickly. They laughed in my face so I-I-I’m not the most confident in this type of stuff.” Xu’s hand began to tremble. 

_ I’ve dated someone before. A couple actually, but I think the most important thing is expressing how you feel over knowing how to kiss and such. But you should always shoot your shot. Uhh… but now isn’t the best time. You might want to wait for all of this stuff to be over.  _ His fingers intertwined with hers, he had both of his hands holding one of hers. 

“I just wish I could be so much better than I am.” 

_ Improvement in yourself is good, but you’re perfect to me.  _ He fell silent. His hands fumbled with hers as the door to the clinic opened. She had slightly dozed off, falling into a nightmare of fire and rain. The screams of different people surrounded her. Arlo’s panicked voice brought her back,

“I have to go. Apparently something happening at the Research Center.” 

_ Let’s not and say we did.  _ Kart attempted to sit up, the weight of her body was against her, beginning to tremble and shake. She felt as if she was being choked; in her mind she had placed her own hands on those that were around her neck, but in reality, she was tossing and turning violently. The sounds around her were being deafened by the screams and the voice that continued to taunt her. Then the voices were gone. Her consciousness came back to the clinic, realizing that someone was holding her tightly. Her breathing began to match the person lying next to her, body becoming lax as she heard Xu’s voice but none of the words. Darkness consumed her, but her dreams were not the same as the horrors from this week. She was in the field, llamas making their way to her as the residents of Portia sat around chatting with each other. The smiles on their faces made her body slump, seating herself comfortably on the hill with the llamas.

She was suddenly pulled out of the dream, still frozen on the bed, unable to open her eyes. The ticking clock in the room brought her back to the harsh reality that she was still stuck here, but was still being held. After a while, Xu asked in a hushed tone,

“Kart, are you awake?” His hand grabbed hers, she gently squeezed it.

_ Yes, also are we cuddling? This is a new friend level. I’ll remember this. _

“Did you sleep well? Two squeezes for no.” Squeeze, squeeze. 

“Sorry to hear that.” She could tell he was frowning, but something clicked when she answered.

_ Wait do you know I’m awake? _

“Is she awake Dr. Xu?” Phyllis' voice rang through her ears.

“She is.” Xu moved away.

_ Wait, come back. I was diggin’ these mad hugs.  _

“Well, this is awkward.” Arlo’s voice.

_ Yep. You know that I’m awake so how about starting that good morning conversation? _

“We should inform Gale immediately. Phyllis, do you mind heading to his house. Let him know that she’s awake but just unable to move.” Xu commanded.

_ Hey! Bring me with you.  _

“Of course.” The doors closed.

“Kart, are you feeling okay? We’ll keep one squeeze yes, two squeezes no.” Arlo asked, his hand clutching hers.

_ Yeah, I’m alright. _

“Have you been awake this whole time, able to hear us?” He continued his questioning.

_ Yeah, ya’ll need to learn to filter yourselves. I appreciate the sharing of feelings and information, but I clearly can’t do anything to help. _

“Gale is going to be here, so please answer any questions he might have okay?”

_ Shuore. Hey listen, about that food I ordered the other day. What happened to that? You said you would bring me something. _

“Kart, have you been fighting the paralysis?” Xu nervously asked.

_ I mean… yeah, but let’s talk about food.  _

“Can you not do that? You’re going to break your own bones and that concerns me.” He suggested.

_ Yeah, I guess. But I want to move. Ma boones hert.  _

“Do you know how to solve this problem with the residents? All of these terrible things that are happening?” Arlo’s voice had a sense of urgency.

_ Yes and no. How do I express that? All the squeezes.  _

“Arlo, do you mind leaving the room? I need to ask Kart some personal questions on her health.” Arlo let go of her hand.

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa. Like… going outside?  _ Kart’s arm twitched.

“Kart.” Arlo warned. “These are personal questions, I’ll just be right outside the door. Not going anywhere else.” He assured her. 

_ Fine, but you better come right back. Don’t go anywhere.  _ The questions Xu reviewed were all about her health, but Kart was more relaxed with the idea of them knowing that she was awake. 

“Do you feel any soreness?”

_ Absolutely. Please kill me.  _

“Do you feel as if anything is broken?”

_ Yes, just rip off my limbs please.  _

“Let’s go to mental health. Do you feel that in your current state you have a positive mindset?”

_ Fuck no, but I’m going to try.  _ He laughed at the number of squeezes she gave his hand. 

“Have you had any suicidal thoughts?”

_ Amazingly enough, no. But uhhh, you might want to watch out for the existential humor that will follow when I can actually talk.  _

“And I think that’s about all I have to ask you. But… Kart, could you keep everything I said to you yesterday a secret? I’m a little embarrassed, knowing that you heard all of that.”

_ It’s all cool, snitches get stitches. But hey, let’s talk for realies after all this. _ The door opened with a number of footsteps coming closer to her.

“So she is awake?” Gale questioned in a concerned voice.

_ Yep. Surprise motherfuckers.  _

“Yes, and she has been. Her body is just paralyzed.” The group fell into conversation, Django joining and Dawa from the sounds of their voices and name drops from the group. 

_ Yeah, just keep talking like I’m not here.  _ After a short while, Dr. Xu and Phyllis were left in the Clinic with her. Phyllis asked questions on her joints; not quite liking the answers Kart was giving.

“Kart, you need to take this seriously.” Phyllis scolded.

_ And you need to reword your questions.  _ Kart mentally huffed at Phyllis’ attitude. After a short time, more footsteps entered the clinic. Xu asked Albert and Gust to stay calm as Kart excitedly squeezed Xu’s hand multiple times. Albert sounded embarrassed as Xu filled him in on her condition.

_ Yo, include me into your conversation. _

“Ah sorry for the awkward silence. Gust and Albert are here to check in on you. Albert, did you take out your IV safely at least?” Xu asked.

_ Whoa, whoa, whoa. IV? Why does Albert have an IV?  _ Xu quickly apologized, attempting to cover up his mistake.

_ Don’t you lie to me.  _ Xu moved away, taking Arlo and Gust to the side. Albert held her hand tightly before whispering to her,

“They’re trying to talk behind my back, it isn’t going to work because I’m going to talk behind theirs. You told me that before all of this. When Higgins and Linda were talking crap, do you remember?”

_ Yeah. Gosh they were so annoying that day. But hey, the house looks good doesn’t it?  _ Phyllis suddenly left her side as Albert began to slowly confess and admit to his previous behavior. 

_ It’s okay friend. As long as we grow and change, I shall support you.  _

“I saw something very scary the other day, I hope we can talk about it later.” Kart felt a rush of panic.

_ What happened? I want to know.  _ He comforted her, petting her hand as Gust approached. Albert still was upset as they spoke between each other. Kart’s hand was taken abruptly.

_ Hey! Wait! I’m not done talking here!  _ Her right leg twitched in response. Arlo began to scold her, his words falling on deaf ears.

_ No! He’s not okay! He’s still upset, and I can help. Just let me move!  _ Her body began to contort painfully as people attempted to calm her down. 

“Kart, trying to fight the paralysis is only going to hurt your body! You need to stop!” Xu’s words reached her. Her body fell back down onto the bed in exhaustion, frustration making her want to kick and scream like a child having a temper tantrum. They continued to scold her.

“Kart, I know this is very stressful and we’re also very sad that the acupuncture didn’t work. But please understand that at this point, we just have to wait until it passes. Please be patient and not hurt yourself.” 

_ Whoa you put needles in me? When? That ain’t cool.  _ As night set in, their passing conversation died. Xu, cuddled up to Kart, whose hand was moved to grip his shirt.

“There. Hopefully this is comfortable for you.” 

_ Yes. Hey, are you a cuddly person? Hey! PHYLLIS? Is hugging a thing for you? Who else likes hugs? You know a ton of people; you should tell me if hugging is cool here.  _ She received no response.

_ Don’t worry about it. I’ll just ask Django later. _ Sleep took her; she fell back into the previous night’s dream. The fields, the people and a voice suddenly sounded behind her.

“It’s time to wake up my friend.” 


	29. The End of a Long Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart is finally able to open her eyes, but the threat is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Small panic attack warning.

Kart’s eyes shot open. Her vision blurred at first, as her hand wrapped around the fabric of Xu’s shirt. As it cleared, she began to panic. Her breathing picking up, and her body twitching; the soreness of fighting the paralysis of the past week had come back to bite her more so today. Her body was heavy, she clung onto Xu as he began to wake up.

“Kart?” She could feel him try to move as she closed her eyes, attempting to ignore the pain. As he set about moving, Kart clutched onto his shirt.

“Kart, I need you to let me go. I can help you relax, but I need to get up.” He took hold of her hand, even as it pulled at his shirt, gently rubbing it as Phyllis woke up. 

“Dr. Xu, do you need help?” She asked. Kart found that her throat was dry in her effort to speak, glass scraping down the sides. Squeaky noises escaped her throat but nothing coherent. Neither heard as Arlo spoke up,

“Here, Kart. Let’s get you up.” 

“Are you going to sit her up?” Phyllis questioned.

“I think she fights more if she’s laying completely flat. If we sit her up today, I think she’ll behave.” Arlo laughed, placing a hand on her back with the intent of flipping her onto her other side, away from Xu. The natural shift of her shoulders moving inward, and her arms wrapping around the doctor, made everyone freeze.

“Kart?” Xu’s voice sounded concerned. Her throat burned as another squeak came out. She coughed, as Xu struggled to move. Arlo called out to her, she curled inward as a response. She opened her eyes, breathing heavily as the pain began to subside. Kart broke out into sobs, Xu unsure how to respond as Phyllis and Arlo stood in shock. Phyllis looking to Arlo, moving to his side,

“Let’s go get Kart water and some light food.” She suggested lightly. He nodded, exchanging a glance with Xu before they walked out of the clinic. The look of horror on Xu’s face as Kart sobbed and fell to pieces was enough for Phyllis to know that she needed space. In between sobs, Kart squeaked, Xu patting her head. 

“Try not to speak. You’re going to hurt your throat even further.” She squeaked an indecipherable response.

“You’re so stubborn. You need to listen to me more. As your doctor, I’m trying to do what’s best for you.” Xu scolded. She looked up at him, her eyes were big, tears running down her face, but her brows were furrowed and cheeks puffed out as if she was pouting.

“Do-don’t give me that look. I’m right and you know it. It’s been a week and a half since you last spoke. Because of the lack of water or anything going down your throat; it seems that you’ve temporarily lost your ability to speak. So I highly recommend that you take your time with recovery. Even with everything going on, you can’t be going around hurting yourself. You won’t be useful to anyone if you incapacitated.” He huffed. 

“But…” He trailed off, pulling her into a warm embrace, resting his head on top of hers. “I’m beyond relieved that you’re awake now. And not in whatever tortured state you’ve been in.” He quickly pulled away before she could react, rolling off both beds and landing on his feet. As he stood up straight, his face had changed to a deep shade of red.

“We need to make sure you’re actually able to move, and not just your eyes.”

Kart quietly sat on the medical bed, sipping on a glass of water through a straw as Django and Phyllis sat next to her. Gale walked into the clinic, Arlo following behind as Xu was rifling through his medical cabinet. 

“Kart, it’s good to see that you are up and moving.” Gale stated with a smile on his face. She squeaked, what seemed to be, in triumph and smiling back at him brightly. 

“I had also heard that you couldn’t speak. We’ll have to wait until you're 100% for you to leave.” Gale laughed, quickly turning into a frown as he continued,

“I’d like to focus on your recovery. It’s imperative that what’s going on is fixed as quickly as possibly but I need you to have fully recovered. For now, relax. And listen to Dr. Xu!” Kart furrowed her brows, blowing bubbles in her water in mild irritation as Django laughed.

“Arlo, I’m going to count on you that once Kart starts moving that you’ll be escorting her around Portia. I’d like to make sure that she isn’t getting into any trouble.”

“You got it boss.” Arlo replied. Dr. Xu walked over to Phyllis,

“Phyllis, do you mind heading out for herbs today with Django? I’d ask Arlo to join you, but I’m going to need him to keep Kart in line.” He smiled brightly as Phyllis laughed. More bubble forming could be heard.

“Of course. Ah, Kart. You need to make sure you eat that soup. It might help with your throat.” Phyllis pointed out.

“It will help with your throat, so you better eat it.” Arlo ordered. Gale sighed. The smiles on their face seemed genuine, holding less of the sympathy and sadness that they carried throughout the week. At least things were going to start looking up. As the others left, Xu, Kart and Arlo fell into silence, only Kart’s soup slurping could be heard. Arlo looked over to Xu, who remained focused on the cabinet, looking through and organizing vials and other medicine. Arlo smirked as Xu’s face slightly glowed red. Looking over to Kart, who was happily eating the soup on the bed, he asked,

“Dr. Xu, how long do you think it’ll take for Kart’s throat to heal up?” Xu paused for a moment before answering,

“Maybe a day or two. I wouldn’t expect any more. It depends if Kart will try not to speak. The more she puts strain on her throat, the worse that it will be, but I’m expecting that by tomorrow, we’ll have to deal with more of her attitude than her movement.” Kart furrowed her brow, looking as if she was about to speak before a tiny, high-pitched hiccup escaped her lips. Arlo raised a brow, mouth twitching. Xu turned around to see Kart covering her mouth in distress. She hiccuped again, causing Arlo to burst into laughter. Xu stifled a laugh as with her increasing irritation, a stream of hiccups came out. Even as she drank water, the hiccups kept coming and Arlo didn’t see an end in sight to his laughing fit as Xu walked over to her.

“Take a deep breath, we’ll-uh… we’ll try to stop the hiccups.” As Kart took a deep breath, a hiccup escaped. Arlo who had started to stop laughing, started up again, tears running down his face.

“Arlo, please!” Dr. Xu pleaded, in between laughter. Kart balled up her fists, as her hiccups continued to plague her with Xu having to sit down from laughing. When her hiccups were gone, her eyes were wide, brows furrowed and cheeks puffed out in embarrassment as Arlo wiped his face with a cloth from laughing too hard and Xu clutching his stomach. 

“Please, stop giving us that look, Kart. It is way too funny and I don’t have any more strength to laugh.” Arlo said, holding in a laugh. Xu coughed.

“Kart, let’s get you more food okay? That would be nice.” Kart nodded frantically, Arlo covered his mouth to stop more laughter from escaping. 

“Arlo, please retrieve more food for Kart.” Xu smiled brightly, the other man nodding silently as he stood up and walked out of the clinic. Xu sighed, about to walk away as Kart reached out, grabbing his jacket sleeve. 

“Yes, Kart? Arlo will be back soon. I promise it’ll be okay.” He gave a reassuring smile as Kart shook her head, pointing to him. 

“I’m completely fine, there’s no need for concern.” He waved at her as she frowned. 

“Although, do you mind if we talk, when this is all done? There’s been something on my mind that I’ve been meaning to ask you. I know you might not be ready or comfortable with the questions I want to ask, but please understand that I’m just trying to understand you better.” He had turned away, looking towards his desk as Kart released his arm, and Arlo, Django and Phyllis walked through the door. Xu rushed past the three of them as Kart squeaked at the plates in Django’s hands. 

“Where is Dr. Xu going?” Phyllis asked. Kart shrugged, hands reaching out for the plates. Her hands opened and closed in a “gimme” motion.

“Ah, glad to see you’re ready to eat some solids. But one of these plates is Dr. Xu’s, so don’t eat too much!” Django excitedly stated. Phyllis walked back outside, seeing Xu sitting down, right outside the doors. 

“Dr. Xu, is there something wrong?” Xu jumped at the sound of Phyllis’ voice.

“Oh, Phyllis. No… well maybe. There are just some things that are not adding up. About Kart I mean. Obviously she’s using a fake name, but there are so many more questions I want to ask.” He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “I just don’t want her to run away from me just because I got too nosy. We’re friends and I want to respect her boundaries. I’m just so curious about everything about her. Especially with recent events, there are more questions than answers. I don’t want to overwhelm her.” Phyllis sat down next to him.

“Weirdly I thought this would be about something else.” Xu raised both of his brows.

“What do you mean?” He asked, tilting his head. 

“Nothing, nothing. I’m just glad that you two are friends. After her choice of words when she and Arlo first met, I was worried that we would be at odds. Fighting with her mental health and having to drag her down for her to get help. I thought it was going to be more of a fight to get anything done with her. I remember seeing her, hearing her and just being disappointed. Oh good, a builder with major depression; this won’t be long. But then it turned out to be the complete opposite. She’s strong, confident, funny and by far one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met. I thought we were going to have another Linda, only worse, but instead we got an amazing and beautiful human being who is just trying to make her own way and help people just as much as we do. She gets a little over excited about certain things but here she is, on the same side of us. I know she just wants to help us get out of this nightmare after being in one of her own, but as soon as she moved this morning; I felt this overwhelming amount of relief that I wanted to cry. After hearing what everyone else was going through, it made me so scared that it was going to happen to me.” Phyllis wiped her eyes, any tears that had been trying to sneak out were erased.

“I’m not sure how you feel about her for sure, but I can guess. And I think you should tell her of your concerns. I’ve heard from Sam that after Linda aired out all of that dirty laundry, Kart was the one to bring Arlo back. I’m guessing they shared something very personal with each other. She trusts Arlo and I’m positive she trusts you. I think this morning was a very good show of that. I think you just need to tell her how you feel, open up to each other and I’m sure you’ll get some of the answers that you’re looking for.” She smiled in Xu’s direction who asked,

“Do you really think she trusts me?” Xu’s face had slightly reddened at the thought.

“Yes.” Phyllis chuckled. “If she didn’t, she probably would have been a lot more violent during her paralysis. And I don’t think she would have clung to you so tightly this morning. In fact, I’m pretty sure it could be considered a hug.” Phyllis winked as Xu’s smile slightly melted. Phyllis mentally laughed. She had been wanting to talk to her friends about what had occurred while they were working in the clinic with Arlo. Xu seemed to smile more when he was with her, but he had kept a frown on his face since the start of her paralysis. The dependency Kart had on Xu seemed to lift his spirits throughout the week. Between her and Xu, she was more willing to let him hold her hand to relax her. Arlo had mentioned to Phyllis on a food run that he was willing to switch with Xu when it came to holding Kart in her sleep; so that Xu could actually sleep and not get hurt if she had a fit. He had said it with such a straight face that it took a while for Phyllis to process. She had somehow managed to talk him out of it; that Dr. Xu was required to be with her rather than Arlo, who was just a Civil Corps member. His face remained neutral as she explained it to him, only giving a short nod for an answer. 

She had a lot of things she wanted to talk about. With her friends, with Kart. Just someone about what she saw over the past week and a half. Albert spilling his heart out over his previous behavior, being incredibly brave when usually he would have tried to hide it or play it off. The children sneaking in and the fury in Xu’s eyes as they cried while being taken away. His face when Arlo kissed Kart was something else. He was surprised at first, and then it contorted into something indescribable. It seemed to be a mix of pain and jealousy, discomfort, disdain and resentment. It was hard to pinpoint as it only lasted for a short time before becoming embarrassment. Phyllis wanted to bring it up with him, but that crossed over the lines of their professional relationship. Maybe she would bring it up with Kart to talk to him about; see how he was doing. 

She didn’t have an opinion when it came to talking about other people’s relationships; it was slightly entertaining when there was gossip about who was with who and how it was going, but there was something uncomfortable about it too. As if they were talking behind people’s backs, even if they weren’t talking rudely about them. Albert’s dating life was usually mentioned here and there, slowly disappearing with his change in behavior. 

She had given Xu advice on how to ask out Linda; it was quite romantic in her opinion. It was her idea after all. When it had fallen through, he looked defeated, relaying to her what had happened. She already had some minor dislike with the woman. How she hung over everyone she came in contact with, the amount of physical contact from brushing their arms to touching their faces. She had seemed interested in everyone with Xu actually shooting his shot. It was while Xu crumbled, into a mess of embarrassment, that Phyllis realized that Linda loved attention, not people. Dating Arlo for the attention he gave her; especially when they went on dates. Even if she said that she loved him and seemed a bit obsessed with him at this point, the unnatural personality that was Linda made it hard to believe that Linda could love a person. She reminded her of Sonia in that way. She sighed looking over to Dr. Xu who seemed to be in a slightly better mood.

“Let’s go in, Dr. Xu. We have food for you as well.” He nodded, a small smile on his face as they walked back in together.


	30. This is Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update to Kart's condition and an explanation to the horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for continuing to read this fanfiction and for commenting! Please let me known what you think of this one!
> 
> Trigger warning for this one! Please go to the end notes!

Kart sat up after a restless night of tossing and turning. Sleep had not come easily as anxiety drowned her. She could feel the sweat cling to her; dreaming her consciousness would be trapped in a body that was frozen, tortured by the voices and the helplessness of those around her. She tried to focus on the person who had spoken to her in the first place, telling her that it was time to move. Nothing seemed to help as everyone else had slept around her. When she had fallen asleep, it felt like she was floating, it wasn’t the most comfortable situation. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Kart, how did you sleep?” Dr. Xu asked.

“I slept like fuckin’ garbage.” She replied. Her hand reached up to her throat, she had expected pain to stop her from speaking or a squeak to replace her words but a full sentence had broken loose. 

“I can FUCKING TALK.” Kart shouted, startling Arlo. Her eyes found him, as he sat up quickly looking around, slightly panicked. Phyllis had been preparing tea as Kart nervously put her hands up, grinning.

“Sorry, my dude.” He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as Kart attempted to get out of bed.

“Now, I must see if I can walk.” Xu stepped in front of her.

“Whoa, whoa. Let’s not be too hasty. You’re going to hurt yourself.” Kart shifted her leg, which popped loudly. She cried out in pain as Xu helped her place her leg back onto the bed.

“What did I say?” Kart puffed her cheeks out again, pouting as Arlo stood up. “You need to take your time or else you’re going to be in more pain than you already are. We can start doing some minor physical therapy exercises, but you haven’t moved your legs in… what I would consider a healthy way for over a week. You need to take care of them.” Xu’s lecture continued, going into extensive detail of Kart’s physical therapy schedule; milestones and such. He was interrupted as Phyllis replied,

“Dr. Xu, I think we have a more pressing matter than her current physical health.” Xu jumped at the sound of her voice.

“Oh yes… sorry.” He sat back down, embarrassed as Arlo began to walk towards the doors, a smile on his face.

“I’m going to get the Mayor before we discuss anything else.” Kart huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back into the pillows behind her.

“Does your throat hurt at all from talking?” Phyllis questioned, handing a cup of tea to Kart.

“No, a bit dry. But overall it doesn’t feel the same as it did yesterday. I thought glass was running down my throat whenever I tried.” She cleared her throat before taking a long sip from the cup. Phyllis nodded, taking note before handing a cup to Xu. 

“Well, let’s not talk until the mayor gets here. You’ve got a lot of say I’m sure about this entire… event.”

“Shit show is a better word, but sure.” Phyllis raised a brow as Kart took another sip. Xu sighed.

“Hopefully this problem can be resolved now that you’re awake. The Research Center, I’ve heard from Sam, hasn’t made any progress in their work. They’ve tried everything, but the data is inconsistent and nothing seems to work the way that it should.” Phyllis nodded in agreement.

“But while you probably know most things, there’s a lot that we will need to fill you in on. The Civil Corps and Mayor Gale probably have a lot to say.” Kart remained silent, her mind trying to organize everything; what to say, tones, verbalization. She created an outline and prioritized information as they waited for quite some time for Arlo to return.

“He certainly is taking a while isn’t he?” Xu questioned. Phyllis shrugged.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if something came up. So much has been going on, I’m sure he just got stopped on the way. He hasn’t left the clinic much since Kart has been here.” Kart’s eyes shifted towards Phyllis. She knew that he had left sometimes, but didn’t realize that it had been so few; didn’t he also sleep in the Civil Corps building at the beginning? Or was time so warped for her that she couldn’t tell?

“After the mayor comes and asks you questions, we’ll ask some medical questions so that we can determine how much longer we need you to stay.” Xu smiled in Kart’s direction, her features remaining neutral as her eyes shifted to him. She wasn’t exactly focused yesterday, more excited to be able to move and blink that she didn’t look at his appearance. He was disheveled, his shoulders slump, and hair like a bird’s nest. His eyes had dark bags underneath, hands slightly shaking as they were clasped together. Phyllis, who was usually well-dressed, also seemed disheveled. Her hair sprang out in different directions and her entire body just screamed of being tired. Kart frowned as the doors opened and a throng of people walked in. Arlo and Gale, followed by Gust and Albert, Remington and Sam, then Merlin, Petra and Django filled the room. 

“Uhhh… this is going to be difficult to explain.” Arlo laughed nervously. Albert made a bee-line for Kart, pulling her into a hug, gently trembling as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She hugged him in return, quiet sobs escaping him as people moved around the room. Tears threatened her eyes as Kart sighed in relief, after what felt to be such a long time, being able to comfort one of the many people in distress. Gust reached over, patting Albert on the shoulder to move away. His body relaxed, pulling away, but Kart clung on a little longer. Albert had been through so much, and this was something that she wanted to do from the start. Albert and Gust gave a nervous glance to each other, until she pulled away. Kart looked around. Xu, Arlo and Django were on her left; Phyllis and Gale were at the foot of the bed; and the others were on her right. She sighed, refocusing on Gale who spoke,

“It’s good to hear that some function has returned to your body. You being able to speak should be more than enough for us to solve this problem.” He smiled brightly, Kart raising a brow in response.

“I agree.” Merlin started. “That stupid little doll has only caused grief and we can’t seem to get anything consistent from it. I’m not sure what kind of light  _ you  _ could shed on it, but whatever helps I guess.” Kart furrowed her brow.

“Don’t talk about her like that.” She warned, her tone teetering on threatening. Merlin looked at her curiously.

“She?” The other woman didn’t respond, rather glared at Merlin. There was a shift in the room, an uncomfortable silence filled it as Kart held her focus on Merlin. “I don’t think those types of identifiers are needed.”

“You also thought it was a good idea to open that box up, after I strictly advised you not too. Yet here we are.” 

“Kart, I don’t think this is time for a ‘I told you so’ lecture.” Gale interjected, almost in a scolding tone.

“I think it’s the perfect time for it, because I told all of you that if they opened that box, I wouldn’t help.” The air grew thicker in the room. “You have no idea of the  **bullshit** , I just went through for the last whatever fuck. From what I was hearing, you didn’t go through much yourself; so you have no idea of the shit that everyone else was going through. Do you know how hard it was to hear everyone talking, slowly falling apart and not being able to do anything about it? To hear people crying, and just having to lay there like a useless sack of meat? Hearing those kids cry and beg to stay while that fucking… while she was in here? I’m still useless because I can’t move.” Kart clenched the blanket. “I don’t want to hear that condescending tone; that just because  _ you _ tried, means you have all the answers.” She huffed as she continued. “I’m exhausted and I’m sorely disappointed in a number of people. Higgins because for the life of him, he wouldn’t fucking listen. That’s irritating as hell. Linda, I expected her to be a dumb bitch, although I was hoping she would surprise me. Prove me wrong somehow, but glad I didn’t have my hopes up. Lee, cause he isn’t the person I thought he was. And you.” She spoke directly to Merlin. “I was hoping that you would see it, blow it off and have them return her. Although, I didn’t expect to fall like a bag of bricks so that didn’t help. I was really hoping that after a while, you would see that it was pointless to do anything. The only thing I didn’t anticipate was the range of influence. I  _ had _ bet that maybe you, Higgins, Linda and Lee would experience some stuff and then return her after realizing it wasn’t worth it. Yet here we are. Sometime later and you still haven’t seemed to learn that everything is happening is because of her.” She spat the last part as Petra cleared her throat. 

“What is… she?” Kart shifted uncomfortably, before giving an exaggerated sigh.

“It’s difficult to explain.”

“So you don’t have the answers.” Merlin coldly stated. 

“I said it was difficult to explain, not impossible.” Kart shot back. “What  _ she _ is, is hard to describe because of the lack of existence of something else. I’ve been thinking about it for a while, but your church… is different. I thought it was one thing, but now when I imagine it, it’s something else. I think that’s what makes it harder to explain what she is and why this is all happening.” Kart paused, gathering her thoughts as Gale shifted and spoke,

“I’m not sure I follow.” 

“I… I don’t either. Sorry Kart, but can you be a little more clear?” Petra suggested. Her soft tone of voice relaxed Kart as she remained deep in thought. Arlo, who was seated closely to the bed, began to bounce his knee. Their conversation on the hill ran through his head again as Kart closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

“Do you have a headache?” Xu reached out to her, stopping short as she swiftly replied,

“No. I’m just frustrated. There’s a lot of things I want to say right now. Stuff that I’ve thought about saying before all of this and things that I’ve thought of during my time being stuck on this bed. I’m trying to think of where to start.” 

“Well… say what you want. We’re here to listen.” Remington smiled softly, moving closer to the right corner of the bed. She exhaled deeply before starting again.

“If my body hadn’t decided to quit on me, I could have straight up told all of you to ignore what was happening to you. That might seem difficult now, but the little things that were happening, were easily avoidable. A knock at the door, a tap on the window. Those are things that can be explained by something natural, like due to the heat the door expanded and now that we’re in the third season, it is constricting. A bird could have been outside the window.” Kart shook her head. “The lack of acknowledgement that Merlin gave her was enough. She might have been doing more things, but as you continued to ignore her like all of you could have, the better all of this could have been… well maybe not for the peanuts… kiddos. Instead, she was able to feed off all of you, leave little marks, grab your attention so that you would be in a constant state of fear. Now it’s impossible to take it all back.” She groaned in frustration, scratching her head. “This has all been majorly inconvenient. Even if I told you what she is, you wouldn’t be able to understand… wouldn’t be able to comprehend how dangerous she is. All of you might see her as ‘ _ just a doll _ ” but that’s just the surface. She is a vessel… a conduit for something that is much bigger than any of us.” In a short pause, Merlin asked,

“A conduit? Like a channel? For what?”

“Yeah, like a channel, but this isn’t water that’s being held or flowing through.” Kart rubbed her forehead again as Arlo spoke up,

“I don’t think I understand.”

“Don’t worry, you aren’t the only one.” Sam added. Albert stared down at the bed, trying to connect dots as Petra asked,

“Kart...I know you’re already dumbing this down quite a bit, but we still aren’t getting it.” Kart crossed her arms.

“A conduit in this case deals with esotericism. So… spirituality. I don’t know much about the religion here, but it isn’t in line to that. Your religion, or rather the ones that you disagree with, Merlin, is of a strong opinion against technology. It’s built on the spirit of someone helping out during a time of strife and keeping the natural state of things, Mother Earth and Peach. Esotericism is built on many things, but what I’m talking about is a religion that doesn’t have a basis here. It wasn’t a problem until now, because I know how to solve the problem, but I don’t have all the tools to do so.” 

“Then shouldn’t we ask for help from those who follow that religion?” Gale questioned.

“A little hard when it doesn’t exist. I’ve traveled quite a bit and from what I’ve experienced, there are a few smaller religions here and there, scattered throughout the nations, but they don’t even highlight the other one. They have no stem here, not branching out into what I know… or in this case, knew. Like I said it’s difficult.” Kart rubbed her eyes. “In terms of what it is a conduit for… I guess the only way to describe it is, I guess a dark spiritual energy? That’s not what I want to say, but I guess to make things easier to understand, I’d go with that. There’s a technical term for what this is, but I don’t think it’ll make a difference. And now that I say it out loud, I sound like a psychopath. I’m not sure if any of this makes sense to you or what the hell ya’ll are thinkin’, but that’s what is. I wish I could tell you that it was the mentality of everyone and you as a group, being so close to one another like mob mentality, are making up this evil entity that’s torturing you,  _ but _ that ain’t it.” Kart shrugged. Silence drifted into the room, the gears in Merlin’s head turning.

“How do you know this stuff? Why would you know more about this subject than anyone else? I’ve had Gale contact other cities for more information and all we’ve received is confused or negative responses. We have nothing within our current information banks and libraries on this matter. Why would a novice builder, from Lucien no less, know this subject at all?” Merlin crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring Kart down who held a neutral face in return. Kart’s eyes darted around the room; it was a mixed bag of emotions. Phyllis, Gust and Django were trying to absorb the information; Gale and Albert were uncomfortable while the others had a neutral expression. 

“If I tell you, will you stop messing with stuff that literally tells you not to open it? Will you actually listen to me or am I just saying this stuff so you can do as you please and just fuck with more shit? I will tell you whatever the  **_fuck_ ** you want, if you stop messing with shit that clearly said not to.” When Merlin didn’t immediately answer, Kart pressed her hands into her eyes, groaning again. She put her hands down, sitting up and glaring at Merlin. Petra flinched as Kart shouted,

“No one ever listens to me! No one ever listens to Willow, cause why would you?!” Her tone had a mix of sarcasm and anger. “Oh, I’m Merlin, I’m some amazing and smart fuckin’ researcher, who definitely knows way more than anyone else here. Why would  _ I _ take advice from some little nobody who uses a name like Kartoffel?” Kart mocked, waving her hands around. “Fuck you, the only reason I haven’t left you to fuckin’ figure this shit out yourself is because there are people who don’t deserve to be going through this bullshit. Maybe you should think about the consequences of your actions and who it will affect in the future. You’re only looking in one direction, and nothing around it. And for a researcher, that is the most narrow minded shit I’ve ever seen. Intolerable and narcissistic as fuck.” Kart huffed, leaning back into her pillows, brows still furrowed and glaring daggers at Merlin. Arlo and Xu shared a glance. Merlin’s mouth was slightly opened, closing it to clear her throat.

“I-I apologize. My enthusiasm and obsession to find information sometimes gets the best of me. I get lost in what I’m researching and I have a hard time thinking of anything around it. I’ve never really been confronted on this topic… so I’m sorry. And yes. I am willing to listen to you. I know it might seem ingenuine but I do mean it. None of us know what to do or how to help the people here. Even if you don’t forgive my behavior, please include me here. I-I’m not very good with words.” Merlin’s nervousness relaxed Kart, her facial features softened. She was pleasantly surprised to hear Merlin apologize, almost expected her to be akin to Linda.

“I know all of these things based on past research  _ I’ve  _ conducted. This is hard for me to explain, but please be patient and let me just say this without interruption. I’ve known about her for a very long time… this is a lot harder to say than I thought. The doll is known as Raggedy Ann, she is literally the only one in existence. She was found in a shop, bought as a gift and was thought to be haunted by a little girl, giving her the name Annabelle. The activity in the apartment where she was being kept, increased exponentially according to the ones who put her in that case. They said she was first exhibiting small movements before becoming malicious and violent. There have been many skeptics as to whether or not that activity was real; I’m sure there will be anyways so I’d keep this incident to yourselves. Might be hard at first, but the skepticism that will follow might be difficult to handle. Anyways, Annabelle was taken into a museum; being kept there as a reminder and for protection. People who have seen it, have just written it off as ‘just a doll’ and many people have written about how it was disappointing and called her caretakers frauds. Normal stuff. I thought so too for a while up until recently... before Higgins and Linda dragged her out. It seems in Annabelle’s dormancy, she has had more than enough time to break away at the binding prayer that was placed on her. I’ve known about her for most of my life oddly enough, so I was quite surprised to see her when the case was opened. I knew from the moment I saw that case, it was one of the many supernatural and haunted objects from the old world and there was something about it that ran panic through me. And then being paralyzed for a week and a half, proved to me that I’ve been wrong for a while.” Kart ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She had danced around the explanation they were looking for; answering one question but not another. 

“I started researching about her because I wanted to know more about life after death.” Kart looked down at her hands, they had bunched up the blanket, trembling as she spoke. “I… for a very long time wanted everything to just stop. I had so much going on in my life, from helping people to supporting my friends and family during a difficult time. There were a lot of things causing me pain, and I couldn’t take it anymore. But I was very scared of the pain and that if I were to end it all…” Her hands let go of the blanket, now clasped together. “That there would only be darkness; th-that terrified me more than anything else.” She cleared her throat to stop the stuttering. “So I thought maybe I would search for the answer; talk to people, look some things up. In the end, I found information on the doll and many other not-so-harmless objects. Even if they were considered evil, tormenting people around them, it strangely relaxed me; the possibility of some sort of afterlife. Whether it be a place or reincarnation itself, the idea that I wouldn’t be floating in darkness, even if it was considered to be a mortal sin for finding some way to end my pain, brought more peace over me than what anyone else could say and had said. I’ve been called selfish for wanting something that would affect a lot of people; a coward for running from my problems even though no matter how hard I tried, I felt like the whole world was fighting against me; and it only made things worse. My existence was only wanted and weighed because of what I did for people; the lack of my existence meant that they would lose someone who did something for them. I was an asset to those who needed help, and obviously easily taken advantage of by those who wanted some odd job to be fulfilled. No one thought about how much I had lost of myself, or how much I continued to lose. They never thought about the pain I was in, or the pain they were causing me. There were so many times where I teetered on the edge of finally taking that last step off a long ledge or cliff; falling past glass as I hit the bottom towards whatever came next. That’s how I imagined it, more times than I would care to count. I grew somewhat obsessive, not fully believing in her, but being hopeful that what people said were true. When I was laying here, I thought it would be like the last time. I couldn’t help anyone from the pain they were going through. I thought I would just have to lay here and hear all of your screams. I wasn’t sure how much more I’d be able to take if Linda came in again; or if Dr. Xu or Arlo came in talking of things happening to them. Even though the suicidal thoughts don’t come naturally to me anymore, I could feel them crawling, dragging themselves towards me. I was wondering if smiling would become a chore again, if my existence would only be for other people rather than just myself. If I would start thinking about jumping off that ledge, but finally going through with it. I’m alone out here, those same voices that scolded and screamed at me don’t exist anymore. All of them are silenced, even the ones that had saved me. I’ve lost a lot over the years, but losing my friends, who were voices of reason and support, was what hurt the most. And after being able to move and speak again, it feels like the same as it did all those years ago. That I’m in a dark room, trying to find my way out, and all of the voices that I hoped to call out to me, aren’t there. I’m really trying to stay positive, even with my terrible language and being surrounded by people that I know. I’m doing way better than what I was yesterday, but not a hundred percent as I’d like. Sorry, this talk got super real.” She smiled weakly, hands shaking as an uncomfortable stillness set in. The tension in the air was thick, ready to be cut with a single voice or knife and yet that moment never came. Kart became restless, a small smile still on her face as the group of people looked to one another. It was tough to determine how to proceed; who would speak up and what would they say. Kart decided to speak first.

“An-and now that I’m awake, I can most definitely help with this problem. Sorry, I just spilled my guts out, so let’s just move on to the real problem okay?” She was still staring down at the blanket, a crooked and nervous smile on her face as the awkward silence in the room seemed to cling to everyone. It remained there, time passing rather slowly, now into the afternoon. 

“Re-Remington, I-I think we can start with you helping me get to my house. I have something that will most definitely help there.” Kart went to move out of the bed, Xu responded,

“Wai-” A loud pop from Kart’s leg could be heard, she cried out in pain. 

“FUCK.” Xu moved her leg back. 

“Your legs aren’t ready to move yet Kart!” Everyone seemed to have shifted to stop her from moving; Arlo and Albert both had stood up, others had their hands up in protest. Kart frowned as Xu scolded her.

“You’ve been told numerous times that you need to take your time with the recovery process. You are going to seriously injure yourself and delay your expected release date everytime you think it’s a good idea to move.” Kart puffed out her cheeks in anger as Gale added,

“I thought it would be only a problem after she started moving; Arlo, do you mind watching her and making sure she doesn’t hurt herself any further? Kart you need to listen to Dr. Xu.” 

“You need to take your time, mate.” Albert smiled.

“Says the man who certainly isn’t taking his time.” Gust scoffed, Albert grinning shyly in response. “But he is right. You can’t immediately rush out of bed just because you’re awake. Remington, and I can go get whatever it is that you need.” She trusted him enough to gift him a very strange book, older than anything he had ever read or seen; she might trust him enough to search through her things for whatever it is that she wanted.

“Or, or, or someone can give me a piggy-back ride to my house.” Kart’s eyes immediately landed on Arlo, who raised his brow. “What I need is in a particular box that I’d rather people not rummage through. I have a lot of personal… effects that I’m not too keen on sharing with people. There’s also a lot of boxes… filled to the brim with things that I don’t want people to see.” 

“That isn’t going to work. Just tell us which one we need. If it makes you feel better then you can choose who goes through your things.” Gale retorted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“You agreed to Remington going, who else do you want to go?” Arlo asked. Kart glanced around the room, brows furrowed. 

“Remington and Gust are fine.” She huffed. “But!” She held out her pinky finger. “You need to promise not to tell anyone what’s in those boxes. And if you do then… then… then you owe me big!” Remington wrapped his own pinky around hers, looking to Gust who had a disgusted and confused look on his face. Albert covered his mouth, stopping a laugh as Gust sighed, holding out his pinky finger and mimicking Remington. 

“Okay, if you go into my room, and look at the closet. It’s on the bottom left. Do  **not** open it. I’ll open it here.” Remington walked out with Gust, who kept looking at his pinky finger with confusion. Kart turned her attention back to the group.

“Speaking of which, you can’t tell anyone what I’ve said here today or what’s in the box. If you tell anyone, I… Will harass you to no end. I’ll drive you absolutely crazy. So, you just need to stew in it.” She held her pinky finger up to Xu.

“Pinkie promise me.” He hesitated before wrapping his finger around her very tiny one. It turned almost into a hand shake as she moved their hands up and down. She let go, and focused on Arlo.

“Promise.” Django laughed at the childish gesture as each person took a turn to pinky promise her. Phyllis and Merlin seemed a little nervous to do so, with Kart wiggling her pinkie finger. When they complied, she replied with a quiet ‘good. Good.’ She clapped her hands together, placed them into her lap and waited for the two men to return. In the quiet of the room, Xu cleared his throat. 

“Well, if all of you could step out. I’m sure Kart is anxious to start her physical therapy.” Kart turned her head, smiling brightly. “Albert, you can stay on the other medical bed. Phyllis, please check over Albert.” Arlo and the others walked out quietly, standing right outside the door of the clinic. Gale sighed, as Merlin and Petra moved over to the Flying Pig statue to have a quiet conversation. He looked up at Arlo before asking,

“What do you make of all of this? All of what she said?” Sam leaned on the building as Arlo replied,

“It’s a lot more complicated than I thought.”

“I’ve come across the supernatural but not to this degree.” Django commented.

“I’m also worried about the other things that she said. Even if she says that she’s doing okay now in terms of mental health, I think it would be in ours and her best interest to watch her.” Arlo said, crossing his arms. Django and Gale nodding in unison. 

“I feel a little bad. I didn’t know what to say or do when she said that.” Sam muttered. 

“It was clearly said in confidence, so it doesn’t leave the clinic. If that goes around, I’m sure that would cause more problems than good. I trust that the Boss and the Research Center will keep it to themselves but Django. Sam.” Arlo commanded harshly. “If I hear this running around Portia, there will be consequences for the both of you.” He furrowed his brow, glaring at Sam then Django. They both winced as he towered over the both of them. Arlo had been keeping a neutral face up until that point, but deep down he was confused. It seemed like she had read his mind, and described what he had been feeling since he came back from the last Flying Pigs exam. The pain and agony that he had felt was put into words, and continued to echo as he thought back to Kart. She had pushed past all of those feelings, climbing higher than he thought possible, only to be thrown back in. It made him feel less helpless towards the prospects of moving forward as she seemed to brush the dirt of her knees and continue walking. There were a lot of questions he wanted to ask, but he realized now wasn’t the time as Gust and Remington made their way up the hill with a large black case. 

Inside the clinic, Dr. Xu sat back down next to Kart who groaned in pain. Albert and Phyllis still seemed to be in a conversation as Xu moved closer to Kart and whispered,

“I’d like to talk to you about what you said earlier.” Kart’s eyes shifted towards the divider that sat close to the medical bed. She moved in closer, mimicking his volume,

“What did you want to talk about?” Her small hands framed her mouth, hiding it from anyone who would come in. Xu wanted to smile at the gesture, but remained neutral, putting one of his hands up in the same fashion before replying,

“I know this might not be the time for it, but-” The doors to the clinic opened, everyone falling back inside with Remington and Gust leading the way with the container.

“You have a lot of containers.” Remington stated plainly.

“Yep.” Kart raised both of her brows, popping the ‘p’ at the end.

“They take up all of the space in your closet, don’t you hang up any of your clothes?” Gust scoffed.

“That’s why I have a dresser.” 

“Yeah, we’re going to have to work on a storage space for you.” Gust crossed his arms as Remington set the box down on the seat of a chair, scooting it closer to Kart. She turned her body, unlatching it, and pushing the top open. Remington put a hand out to stop it from falling back down as the contents became clear. It contained a number of art books of varying sizes, colors and thickness. The covers had pictures of structures, fruits and sketches. Gust’s eyes were wide with interest. Kart shuffled through the books, she gave out an ‘ah-ha’ and pulled out a bright blue book, paint and brushes on the cover. Gust moved over to her side, watching Kart’s hands run through the pages until coming up one with paint buckets.

“Here we are.” Merlin raised a brow.

“Why are we looking up paint?” She questioned. Kart’s focus remained on the pages as she murmured,

“You see, there is no point to me trying the binding prayer. Not everybody can do it and I am certainly not one of the few who can do it  _ right _ ; so we are going to do the next best thing which is to make a paint specifically for the case and contain her in there. I just don’t know how to make the paint, ergo this book about paint and such.” Kart jiggled the book before going back to read the pages. Arlo chuckled as Gust’s face turned to disgust.

“What color do you have to make?”

“Gold. That particular color has a special meaning in this…type of stuff. I don’t know how to word that. It’s important, that’s all that matters.” Gust’s face remained as Kart’s brow twitched.

“It’s not about being fashionable, it’s the meaning behind it.” They began to bicker as Dr. Xu eyed the other side of the room where Albert and Phyllis were holding a quiet conversation, a divider hiding their forms. Albert whispered,

“Phyllis, what do you make of all this?” She sighed.

“I don’t know. It’s all so crazy. I remember Sonia saying that all of this felt like a bad dream, I’d agree with that now. I haven’t had anything happen to me, but… I heard from Gust and Dr. Xu that you haven’t had the best experiences.” Albert hung his head. He had been looking forward to talking to Kart, and there was impatience building up inside that was starting to gnaw at him. His knee bounced more often than not, Phyllis gently placing her hand on it, hoping he would relax.

“I have a lot of questions I want to ask her, but I’m also worried that she’ll pull away when I ask them.” His body began to tremble. “I just want everything to go back to normal.” He choked out. Phyllis moved her hand, placing it on his shoulder.

“You should get some rest. I know you haven’t been getting much sleep; I’ll convince Gust and Xu to let you stay here.” He quietly nodded as Kart’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Ah, here we are! We can start making the paint as long as I have these items and some of these I own in another box… that I will grab.” Kart grinned.

“Well, we’ll do that when you’ve fully recovered. For now, what should we do with the… Annabelle?” Gale inquired.

“What we can do is not give any attention to her. We can’t exactly move her as I’d like, but we can place her out of sight of people, so she doesn’t get attention. I mean, it might not matter because I’ve heard that there aren't many people coming out anyways. But the more out of the way she is, the better. As soon as we make the paint, we can put her back in the box and put her back in the ruins. We’ll use the elevator to move her farther down into it and just seal it off. It’s the best idea that I have. I’d like to say more but unfortunately there isn’t too much that we can do.” Gale nodded, turning towards Petra and Merlin.

“I think we’ve got it covered here. Let’s find a space to put her.” Gale left with those from the Research Center as Django stood up.

“Sam, Remington; please help me bring food. I think it’ll help us all relax a bit more.” He smiled brightly, the room becoming more empty as people left. Gust moved to find Albert, who was curled up on a medical bed. Phyllis was gently laying a sheet over him, stopping at his shoulders as Gust approached.

“How is he?” He asked, looking down on Albert’s sleeping form.

“Exhausted, stressed. It might be a while for him to get into the groove of things again when all of this ends. He’s got a lot on his mind and it’s important that he can get it all out as soon as possible. Let’s talk to Dr. Xu about him staying here for a while; he might be able to sleep better.” Gust nodded thoughtfully, turning quickly around as Phyllis reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“Gust.” She glanced around the room, ensuring no one was paying attention to her. “What happened to Albert?” Gust stared at Albert before replying quietly,

“This isn’t the time or place; in fact I’d rather not talk about it at all. When he wants to share what happened with you, then he will.” Gust removed her hand, walking back towards Kart whose cheeks were puffed out in irritation.

“Don’t give me that look. You need to listen to Dr. Xu; now relax. You’re going to work yourself up if you keep looking at those books.” Arlo had his arms crossed, Dr. Xu shutting the lid to the box and moving it to the side. Kart’s hands were stretched, opening and closing as the box grew farther away from her. Gust peered over at Kart again, as Xu strolled over to her side, comforting and leaning her back into the pillows.

“You can’t overwork yourself. Now Django and everyone is going to be bringing you food; so behave.” Xu said gently as she crossed her arms again.

“I’m totally fine.” She retorted.

“You’ve popped your knees twice today and I’ve been ordered to babysit you. So just sit there and relax.” Arlo commanded. Gust walked over, standing at the end of the bed before interjecting,

“Kart, I’ve been trying to read that book you let me borrow. The pages are getting a bit overwhelming. Do you mind if I bring it over?” Kart’s features relaxed.

“Oh, sure. We’ll work on it together.” Her hands, now in her lap as Arlo frowned.

“Maybe Gust should be babysitting you.” Gust waved to them as he set about leaving.

“No thank you. I already have to babysit Albert. You are on your own with Kart.” Phyllis giggled as Xu looked over at Kart. With all of the questions that lingered in the room; he shifted uncomfortably. She had been brave for everything that had happened; she kept a smile on her face, continued to tell jokes. 

“Arlo, Phyllis.” Xu looked over to both of them, Phyllis standing next to him at this point.

“I’d like you to both leave for a bit. Have everyone stand outside. I have quite a bit to talk about with Kart.” He exhaled deeply, trying to relax as Arlo and Phyllis studied Kart and Xu. Kart’s eyes darted to all three of them. 

“Please.” Xu weakly smiled as Arlo stopped short of the bed.

“If she tries anything, you need to let me know.”

“I most definitely will.” Xu reassured him as the pair walked out of the room. This was going to be a tough conversation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depression and suicidal thoughts.


	31. A Long Awaited Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Xu and Kart have a private conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! Sorry this is chapter is coming up a little later in the day than I would have liked but I had a ton of errands to run earlier and for that I shall put up 2(!) chapters :0 please accept my apology.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read this fanfiction and for your comments! Please let me know what you think of this one! 
> 
> Trigger warning! Please read the end notes

“What did you want to talk about Dr. Xu?” Kart smiled nervously as he stared at her for a while.

“I’m not exactly sure where to start, but I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier. I know, giving it a couple of days would have been better; but I’m very concerned… as your friend.” Kart frowned.

“Doc, I’m fine. I just need some time. A couple of days would have been better.” 

“Kart-”

“Dr. Xu, I appreciate your concern. But I’ve said before, I am completely fine. As my  _ friend _ , I think the best that you could give me is space.” He winced as she looked away from him. He didn’t realize that this conversation would go down hill so fast. He cleared his throat. 

“Wi-Willow.” He stuttered out, attempting to channel Arlo. She perked up, looking towards him curiously. “I’m not sure what name you prefer, but it’s important that we talk about what you said.” He furrowed his brows, fists balled up, trembling as she straightened her back. 

**Listen.**

“Well… maybe not talk. I’d rather you listen to what I have to say.” His confidence began to wane as he spoke,

“I know what you’ve said. That you’re fine and all that, but I’d rather approach it now rather than wait.” He cleared his throat. “I know that you’ve been through a lot, more than I’ll probably ever know or go through myself. But I want you to know that it did hurt when you said that you were alone out here. I know it’s only been a little over a year, and that we determined we were friends. I do have a lot of questions; like how you have extinct flowers, but I’m willing to never receive the answer to those questions if it means us staying friends. We talked about you losing many people that you cared about, and while I can’t relate, I can tell that you’ve been staying strong this entire time. Very strong on your own. I know the reason that you shared this information was to understand why you would look up something this dangerous; but I feel very special to be part of a group of people who know a little bit more than the rest. I-I-I care about you immensely, may-maybe more than a friend, I-I don’t know. But I wanted you to know that for me…your existence isn’t based off of what you do for me, what you do for Portia or its residents. I look forward to the conversations that we have, and I really do want to hang out with you in general; ah I guess that makes it sound bad. You’re right in that your existence shouldn’t be based on someone else, but that doesn’t mean you’re not alone, and it doesn’t mean that I’m going to leave you even if you don’t do my commissions or something for me. I’m not going to expect anything from you.” He took hold of one of her hands with both of his. “If I can share something with you, that might be a little selfish, but…” He trailed off, gauging her reaction as she squeezed his hand with softened facial features.

“I-I-I can’t relate too much to what you said, but I can relate that I have thought about it once or twice. Dying I mean. I haven’t always been well liked, and I’ve thought of giving up more than once. People telling me to essentially ‘go kill myself’ because of things that I said that I thought was in good faith but was clearly crossing a line. I’m a doctor, my first impulse is to reach out and help people. Whenever there was backlash, I kept thinking to myself that maybe I wasn’t cut out for all of this. I remember one time, a woman was about to lose her daughter, but she refused to give her child the medicine. She said that she didn’t want to put anything fake in the girl’s body. That little girl died, and I was blamed for it even though I tried so hard to argue that it was the mother who refused. Or another when an old man refused treatment, and the family blamed me for not helping him. I felt so awful that I couldn’t convince people that what I was giving them was important, that some people refuse what I prescribe. I thought maybe everything would be better if I just went away, then they would have no one to blame but themselves. It was so shameful and selfish of me. But then I met Ginger and realized that even if there are people who disagree with what I say and hate me for it, there are people who absolutely need me… or people like me. And I shouldn’t give up on them. So I do comprehend that you don’t want to talk about this now, I just can’t help that impulse sometimes. When you said those words, it felt as if a distance had suddenly appeared between us and that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn’t be able to close it. A-anyways, it terrified me thinking that you felt so alone here, and that those thoughts were creeping up on you. I want to help you become stronger, and I’m not asking anything from you in return except maybe every now and then we g-go on a pl-play date or something.” Xu could feel his face heat up as he continued,

“I know it’s hypocritical of me to say all of that; it’s very selfish of me to be living for someone else. But I feel that it works for me; because leaving people behind, who are in need, is worse than staying here and taking the flack.” He stopped, face bright red, muttering, “so-sorry. All of this probably doesn’t make sense.” There was a pause between them before Kart spoke,

“Right now, I prefer Kart. I know that none of you know what Kartoffel means, but I prefer it now, more than ever. I’m not ready…I’m not prepared nor do I deserve to be called Willow. I let that slip, and that is seriously embarrassing.” She paused, nervously playing with the blanket. “I know it probably wasn’t the best word choice to say that I was alone out here, but sometimes it does feel like that in a group of people that I know. I do appreciate you talking about what you’re thinking. I’ve given up trying to talk to people about it because it feels like I receive so much judgment for trying to make a choice for myself. I don’t remember the last time that I had a choice in something before I came to Portia. I wanted to help people; but some didn’t want help, they just wanted things. I proposed that they work to become more stable, and they did not like that. They fought against me, like they fought you. People want answers and the immediate solutions, they don’t want to be told that the amount of effort they have to put in might not give them the results that they desire, and the time that would have to be set aside for it, they saw it as a waste. They don’t want things that go against their beliefs or ideals; they want everything to fall in line with themselves. Why should they change to the things around them when everything that they had been doing, worked until then? They never thought that they were the problem; they never will. There were many things that needed to be worked on, where I was. The environment was dying, and the food sources were becoming scarce. It was hard to juggle all of the responsibilities that were suddenly piled on top of me and I wasn’t even ready for it all. When a population is faced with impending doom, they don’t think about the person they are putting everything on top of. They wanted someone to save them; even though they were told that everything that was being done was so that others could have a future. Those people, of course, didn’t make it; everything crumbled at once. You and I can relate to one another a lot more than we both thought.” She smiled. “I got tired of living for people who very much didn’t appreciate me; they only saw me as a tool to further themselves without doing the work. I admire how strong you’ve been; for everything that you’ve been through. And that you didn’t quit, where I did. I’m very lucky to have met you and to be considered your friend.” Her smile faded, a solemn expression on her face.

“But I must share with you something rather important and very private. It’s about-” The doors slammed open, Django coming in, slightly crossed as he spoke.

“I will not let the food get cold so I am coming in.” He had a threatening smile as he and the others started placing food down. Xu nervously smiled as Kart moved closer, talking in his ear,

“Let’s talk about this later yeah?” He shivered as she moved back smiling as Arlo sat down next to her with a plate. 

“Here, I know how much you like these dishes.” He looked past Kart, towards Xu. “I also got food that you like, so you better eat it all! Neither of you have been eating enough.” Xu received a plate, similar to Kart but with more meat. 

“Thank you.” He smiled brightly, Kart scarfing down the food. 

“Ah, you’ll give yourself hiccups again, slow down.” Arlo stated, Kart glaring at him with a mouth full. Django laughed as he sat down, the others following suit. They ate in silence for the most part, Albert gently snoring in the other medical bed. Gust had decided to seat himself next to him in the case that he was going to wake up. In his father’s house, Albert would toss and turn, cry in his sleep and have panic attacks. Thinking back to Phyllis’ question, made him shift uncomfortably as he ate his food. Albert had already been experiencing things before Gust had stepped in; he seemed to have it just as bad if not worse. Albert looked rather peaceful, something that had Gust sigh in relief. He just couldn’t wait for him to talk to Kart; this whole thing had been an inconvenience. Once again Linda’s fault and now Kart had to clean up more of her mess; as soon as Linda left town, he was going to ensure that she would never set foot in it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal Thoughts and depression.


	32. Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart goes through physical therapy and a familiar face pops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the second chapter that I promised! I hope that you will all forgive me for my lateness. But I do hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this one! Thank you for reading and your comments!
> 
> Trigger warning this one! Please read the end notes!

The next day, Albert slept until noon. He awoke to the voices of Dr. Xu and Gust; the latter seemingly concerned. He stirred, carefully sitting up as Dr. Xu helped him up.

“How do you feel Albert?” Xu asked. 

“I feel like I slept for way too long.” He groaned. 

“Well, you did sleep for almost twenty-four hours.” Gust scoffed. Albert looked to Xu who smiled nervously.

“Crashed and burned!” Kart laughed from the other side of the room. 

“Kart, I need you to focus.” Remington sighed. Albert stood up, Gust supporting him as they made their way past the divider. Kart was standing, Remington and Arlo next to her. 

“My knees didn’t pop, and I can stand pretty well.” She grinned.

“Now take a step.” Remington challenged. He raised a brow, with a smirk on his face as Kart’s smile almost turned menacing. 

“Maybe this is good for today.” Kart suggested, her voice growing slightly high-pitched at the end. Arlo chuckled as Dr. Xu watched Albert’s concerned face.

“Even if it was just for a week and a half, the damage to her legs from her fighting the paralysis is severe. We’re aware of several sprains and a couple of fractures, we’re very lucky she doesn’t have any broken bones.” Xu explained. Albert nodded as Kart sat back down on the bed.

“See, if you just gave me a piggy-back ride, then we wouldn’t have to wait for recovery.” Kart pointed out.

“If I did that, then it would encourage you to move a lot more than you’re able.” Arlo retorted. “Good effort though.” He patted her shoulder as she weakly smiled at him. 

“I know it’s hard not being able to do what you want, but you should really take your time healing. Even with everything going on, we need you to be at 100 percent.” Remington added.

“I worry more harm than good is going to happen if this keeps going though. Has Sam mentioned anything new? She was checking on people, yeah?” Kart looked between the two men.

“Sam and Phyllis have said that nothing has really improved nor changed. The kids are still holed up in their rooms, not moving a muscle. Shop owners and Django haven’t gotten much business with the lack of tourists. I’m not sure what’s going on with Aadit; Dawa hasn’t mentioned much about him. He’s been more concerned about his brothers. Remington went to check in on him, but no real reply. Antoine and Presley have said that the other workshop owners have locked themselves up and Higgins, in particular, hasn’t been seen for a while. Nora and Sam checked on Lee, but he stopped replying a couple days ago. Linda is the only one that I’m genuinely worried about.” Arlo huffed near the end.

“Linda?” Kart questioned. Remington replied,

“Yeah, apparently there was an incident after she came in here and assaulted you. We were holding her in a cell and she just started kicking and screaming out of nowhere when Sam came to check in on her. Apparently she’s been in a constant state of panic for a while now; screaming her head off. We’ve broken into her apartment a few times, we’ve gotten a couple of bruises. Ah, by we, I mean myself, Sam and Phyllis. Since she started doing that, you haven’t been too stable to leave by yourself without Arlo and Dr. Xu.” 

“Really? You two were here a lot more than I thought. I could hear other people in the room but sometimes you guys sounded like you were gone.” Kart remarked in a surprised tone. Xu sadly responded,

“Actually, after a while, we couldn’t even leave the room. Your body would start convulsing even with people coming in. Arlo at one point, I’m sure you’re aware, wanted to go on a patrol with Sam around to check in on the residents. You fought so hard to stop him. He wanted to go to the Research Center, you stopped him again. I tried to leave at one point to check in on Linda’s self-inflicted injuries and mental state with Arlo; and we couldn’t even make it to the filing cabinet. I think we were able to check in on her once but after that, we couldn’t leave the room.” Dr. Xu frowned.

“It was pretty awful when Albert came in.” Arlo commented with a frown.

“Oh, I do remember him talking to me.” Kart piped up. “I was furious. I’m not sure what happened, but,” she shyly looked at Albert, “I know that it was wrong of me to fight the paralysis, but I honestly thought that if I tried hard enough to get out of it, then I could do it. I had been hearing small things here and there from people, but hearing how upset you were… just set something off. I just kept thinking, my friends need me… people need me and here I was stuck in this bed being absolutely pathetic. When Linda shook me, I was like, oh this might be the push I need to backhand her and move. But all I did was scare Ginger.” She shamefully looked down at the floor. Gust didn’t react as he added,

“I would have blamed you if Linda wasn’t absolutely psychotic and didn’t just rush in here, picked you up and screamed at you. But it wasn’t your fault that she thought that was the best course of action. This is all her fault, it’s good that she’s facing the consequences of her actions.” 

“I’d think that too if I didn’t know the hell she was going through right now. I know she’s hearing the same voice that I did; the mocking and taunting. She deserves some of the consequences, but the absolute hell Annabelle has created, is something I wish on nobody. There are a lot of evil things in this world. Houses, and other objects that are conduits or possessed that are on par with the havoc that she’s causing. Although, some of those might not exist anymore. But, she’s received an entire four-course meal of punishment.” Kart said.

“Wouldn’t be comfortable with Arlo visiting anyways.” Sam’s tired voice rang from behind them, drawing their attention to the door. Phyllis was holding her arm, Sam slightly limping.

“We checked on her, practically broke her door down. She is most definitely not okay and neither are we for that fact.” Dr. Xu rushed to them, leading them to chairs as Arlo and Remington frowned.

“What happened Sam?” Remington demanded.

“Well, we walked in and she had practically clawed all of the skin off her arms and face. She was just bleeding everywhere. We tried to administer first aid and she fought us hard. We were able to sedate her and wrap her up. She talked about Arlo and Kart quite a bit, and not saying the best things about Kart. I mean, she was kind of talking about everyone, but it was way worse when it came to the two of you. Anyways, I’m not sure if she broke anything, but she landed a couple of good blows on the both of us.” She explained, bruises decorating her arms and legs. Phyllis had a particularly nasty bruise on her face. 

“Did you want us to bring her in? She’s a danger to herself and she might be safer here in the clinic.” Phyllis asked. Xu, handing Phyllis ice, looked over in Arlo’s direction.

“Hey, it would mean piggy-back ride time. I am not staying here with her; I can go to my home.” Kart harshly suggested.

“Kart, we need to watch your progress. You also need to heal.” Xu stated.

“She needs to come here; it’s imperative that she does because she needs help. But I’m not comfortable with her being here; fuck that.”

“This is truly a dilemma.” Arlo groaned.

“Who cares about Linda? She can suffer by her own hand.” Gust stated harshly.

“Mate…” Albert attempted to calm him as Gust ranted.

“She nearly ruined our lives! She’s here doing it again! So who cares about hers since she doesn’t care about ours?! If she and Higgins had just listened to Kart, none of this would have happened. But no, she went ahead and did it all anyways. Kart, what’s that word that you used yesterday to describe her?” 

“Psycho-bitch?”

“That’s exactly what she is! And she should rot.” Gust began to breathe heavily, Xu rushing to his side.

“Deep breathes, Gust. Deep breathes.” He was pulled over to the other side of the divider as Phyllis looked towards Kart.

“Kart, you really wouldn’t be willing to stay here if she came here?” She pressed the ice to her cheek, wincing as the other woman replied,

“No. She comes here and so does Annabelle. Just take me home; I can still do physical therapy and I miss my bed! I promise I’ll be good!” Arlo raised a brow as Albert walked past the divider to Gust.

“We’ll see what Dr. Xu says; I don’t want to make any promises if he doesn’t agree.” Kart frowned. “But if what you said is true, then I guess Remington and I would have to go retrieve her. The two of you certainly shouldn’t. If she was this violent from a check-up, then Remington and I should be able to handle her punches and kicks.”

“I’m worried about what she might do to you, more than what she’s already done to us honestly.” Sam retorted. “She was saying some pretty disgusting stuff when we found her.” Kart eyes grew wide, standing up impulsively, with Remington putting a hand on her stomach and another on her back to stop her. He forced her to sit back on the bed.

“What kind of things was she saying?” Kart demanded. Sam slightly shrunk in her chair.

“I’d rather not repeat what she said.” 

“It’s actually really important that you tell me.” Kart looked to Arlo. “If you could leave real quick-”

“I’m staying right here.” He coldly stated.

“Arlo-” Sam started, before Arlo interrupted her.

“No. I want to hear why it’s so important that you hear what she said. What exactly could she say that would be a cause for alarm?” He crossed his arms across his chest as Gust, Albert and Dr. Xu returned to the group. 

“Well… I won’t know unless I hear it. The things she could have said might be a cause for alarm because… it’s hard to explain. Please Sam, just tell me what she said. I can pick things out and explain it better than me just coming up with stuff. I ain’t throwin’ darts here.” Sam blinked, looking to Arlo as Xu interjected.

“What are we talking about here?” 

“Doc… Xu, it’s important that Linda comes here, but what’s more important is Sam telling me the stuff that she was spouting earlier. There might be something we should be more worried about. I just don’t think it’s a good idea for you guys to hear if it’s as bad as I think it will be.” Kart argued.

“I mean, she said pretty terrible things about you too.” Phyllis mentioned.

“Oh, I’m sure. But some of the contents might be more important than the rest. You might be focused on things like… she might tell you that your mother sucks cock in hell. You know, shit like that. There are certainly things to point out there. Hell is definitely a concept that none of you could possibly know but if she’s saying it, in that context, there’s a lot more wrong with her than we thought.” Kart glanced around, their expressions shocked and disgusted. “Yes, I said a rather distasteful thing, but let’s get over that and-”

“She said that.” Sam interrupted. “About you. Exactly that.” Kart felt her blood run cold. “She said lots of things. That you’ll burn in… hell. That you’re useless and that you couldn’t save people then and you can’t save them now. And how hard it must be to have been forced in a place so different from your own.” Sam shifted uncomfortably. “That it must be very difficult to have-”

“ _ **Jumped so far forward in time that people couldn’t possibly understand the loneliness of being in that position. What could they possibly relate with somebody who left people to die over 200,000 thousand years ago**_?”  Kart felt nausea as she picked up her head, looking towards the open clinic door. Linda, with bloody bandages, was standing in the door, staring Kart down. The shirt and jeans she wore were practically torn, revealing quite a bit of skin. In her right hand, that was holding the door open, was an iron sword.

“It explains why you’re  so _ **disgusting**_. Your eyes, your hair. You stand out because you don’t belong here. You never did, and you never will.  _**What a pathetic excuse for a doctor.** **Help people? What a joke.**_ ” Linda’s jaw popped as she grinned unnaturally wide. Kart blinked, relaxing her features.

“You should be giving a spoiler alert if you’re going to be talking that much.” Linda’s face fell; Kart’s expression was not expected. She seemed almost  _ bored _ with what she had just revealed.

“Linda! You need to go back to your room. You aren’t well.” Xu interjected, placing himself in front of Kart. 

“Get out of my way! It’s her fault all of this is happening!” Linda shrieked. Gust and Albert, on edge, had been pushed behind Remington. Arlo stood next to Xu as Sam stood up to put herself in front of Phyllis.

“Her entire existence is against nature. She shouldn’t be here! She should be dead! I’m going to make things right by getting rid of her.” The wild look in her eyes, sent chills down Xu spine as Arlo shouted,

“You need to get back to your room. Or at least sit on the hospital bed, you aren’t okay.” 

“Nobody is listening to me.” Linda murmured. “No one ever listens to me when they should. Why does no one listen to me?!” 

“Linda, you need to just sit down and relax.” Xu tried to reason with her. “You’re bleeding, and I can sit you down right over here and have a look, but you need to put the sword down. We don’t need any more injuries today.” Linda let the door slam behind her, fully walking in. She clutched the sword tighter as Arlo put his hand in front of Xu, trying to pull the man behind him. Remington and Sam on edge as Linda spoke,

“But she’s been lying to all of you. She’s just a liar. Her name, everything she is, everything she stands for.”

“People are allowed to have secrets, even you.” Sam retorted. Arlo’s eyes shifted towards Sam, giving a silent warning before returning his focus on Linda.

“Did she tell you she’s a  _ Pig _ ?” Linda questioned.

“Yes. I told them everything.” Kart firmy stated. “I felt that it was time for me to talk to them about everything. So you’re a little late.”

“And you’re a little liar. There’s no way.”

“Fine, don’t believe me. You didn’t believe me about the box. But based on past experiences you should definitely listen to me more. I mean, look at you now. You don’t seem to be doing so well. We were actually on our way to pick you up; thought that you would be more comfortable here than your apartment.” Linda seemed to relax a bit.

“You’re just going to strap me here and then leave.” 

“Umm… You’re a patient? That’s malpractice, which where I’m from is definitely a lawsuit. No, we were planning on bringing you here, and maybe give you some stitches but you should stay here. Get comfortable. I’ll head home, take a nap. But hey, I’m sure we’d be able to help that bleeding leg of yours. I don’t want you getting anemia.” Linda lowered her arm, the tip of the sword touching the ground. 

“Aren’t you scared? I-I-I’m going to kill you!” She picked the sword back up, readying it again.

“Scared? Nah, it’s been a long time comin’. You get to be my age and you welcome that sort of thing. It’s like wow, an infinite nap. Aint’ nothin’ better than that.” 

“You’re lying.”

“Am I? Do I look and sound like a person who’s lying?” Kart could feel adrenaline rush through as she stood up and walked past Arlo.

“Kart.” Arlo grabbed her arm. She placed a gentle hand on top of his, patting it.

“I’m cool. I’m cool.” Kart winced at the slight pain that she felt in her knees, supporting the weight of her body as she stepped immediately in front of Arlo.

“Apologies, I’m in a bit of pain.” Linda rushed forward, stopping the sword point in front of Kart. Due to their difference in height, Linda stood slightly taller than Kart, her sword in a somewhat uncomfortable position. Kart held a small smile on her face, Linda breathing heavily, trembling as she held the heavy weapon. The room felt still, everyone’s breath seemed to be caught in their throats as Kart stood confidently in front of Linda’s blade.

“This would be your chance. To set down your blade and relax, or cut me down; kill two birds with one stone that way. The idea of death doesn’t exactly frighten me; I’ve dreamt about it and I can tell you right now, I’ve always welcomed it quite warmly.” Linda hesitated, unsure as Remington and Sam, eyes wide, looked at Kart in shock. Some time passed, Linda’s blade in the same position as before. Kart closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She seemed to calm, almost at peace.

“No? How unfortunate.” The way Kart said it and the look on her face as she reopened her eyes, sent chills down Linda’s spine. Her blood ran cold as the other woman moved like lightning. Kart’s hands grabbed hold of Linda’s, clutching the sword tighter before moving both of their arms to the left. Kart pulled down, bringing Linda’s chin directly into her raised knee. Her teeth smashed into each other painfully as her grip loosened on the blade. Kart raised her foot into Linda’s face, kicking her backwards. Kart let go over the other woman’s hands, catching the sword’s handle as Linda fell in an unconscious heap. Xu let out the breath he had been holding. 

“Now, before the adrenaline runs out of my body, I’m going home.” Kart announced, handing the sword over to a frozen Arlo. “If I were you, I’d keep her sedated. Might cause less problems later.” She made her way to the door, opening it, and allowing it to slam shut behind her as she made her way to her home. Arlo took a step forward in an effort to chase after her, only to realize that his legs were like jelly. As he fell forward, he caught himself, pressing his hands flat against the ground. He picked himself up as Remington helped pick up Linda for Dr. Xu. He ran out the door, watching Kart make her way down the hill.

“Kart!” His legs felt heavy as he made his way to her side, she walked speedily down the path.

“Hey Captain Head-honcho Sir, I’m kind of in a rush; no time for chit-chat. Dr. Xu can yell at me later for fuckin’ up my leg.” She passed Gale’s house, making her way towards the park. While mildly inconvenient to be going through all the twists and turns of that downhill section, it was the fastest. Arlo attempted to reason with her.

“You’re being too reckless and-” Kart tripped on the decline, losing the last bit of energy in her legs. Arlo caught her, as she breathed heavily from the rush. One of his hands was on her shoulder, while the other was on her hip; carefully bringing her down to the ground to ease the weight on her knees. She sat down, not looking at him as she said,

“You should go back and help Dr. Xu and Remington with Linda. They might need it when she wakes up.”

“I trust that Remington can handle it. You on the other hand, were way too reckless and hasty in all of this.” He scolded. She shivered as the cold fall wind began to blow through the town. She was still wearing summer clothes; a tank top and jean shorts. He removed his hands, taking off his jacket.

“Here, we need to keep you warm.” He draped it over her shoulders, it hung off of her small form. “You really don’t want to go back to the clinic?” He questioned. She shook her head. He sighed before replying,

“Then I guess I’m going to have to give you that piggy-back ride.” Kart surprised replied,

“Wait really? Hold on, are you just going to take me back to the clinic?” Mistrust in her voice as he shook his head. He moved in front of her.

“I’m not going to take you back to the clinic. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when you should be focused on healing. And you did promise to be good so I’m going to take your word for it.” She hesitantly hopped on his back, gripping his shoulders as he grabbed her legs. 

“Is this okay?” She asked.

“It kind of has to be. How else are you getting home? Also you’re my friend. If piggy-back rides make you happy, then it’s no problem to me. You seemed pretty angry back there… so much so that it was scary.” 

“S-sorry.” She swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Don’t be. She deserved it; she was threatening people. I didn’t think I’d ever see someone act like that, especially not her. Is...is what she said true? Everything I mean?”

“No, my mother does not suck cocks in hell. She was a good person, pretty sure she’s somewhere better than that.”

“That’s not-”

“I know what you meant.” Kart replied with a heavy sigh. They passed through Peach Plaza, making it towards the gate. “And yes. I don’t feel there’s a point in denying something like that. But please… let’s keep it between those who were in the clinic.”

“Don’t worry about it. Things make more sense now… Django and I were asked to search for a solution by Gale. We couldn’t tell you because we didn’t know how you would react to us entering your home. We found a document with an odd looking date; something that most certainly shouldn’t exist. But it does. A lot of things that you’ve said make sense now…” He trailed off. Kart reached above the door frame of her house, taking a small key and handing it to Arlo. He unlocked the door, carefully walking in. He set her down on the couch, going back to close the door. 

“Alright, let’s get you into bed.” As she went to stand up, he slipped his arm under her knees, supporting her back as he picked her up.

“This is more efficient.” He carried her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed before murmuring,

“You probably want some space from all of this. I’ll come check in on you later.” She nodded as he turned his back before turning on his heel, facing her again.

“Kart.”

“Yes Arlo?” Her focus was on the closet in front of her. 

“Can I give you a hug?” Kart twitched as she looked at him. 

“Sure… I like hugs.” He took a single step, now at her bedside. He bent down, embracing her with his arms crossing her back. She hugged him back, the jacket almost leaving her shoulders. He could hear a quiet sniffle, as she began to tremble. He moved one of his hands, from underneath her arm to over her shoulder, tangling his fingers in her hair, and leading her head to the crook of his neck. She began to sob as her hands gripped the back of his shirt. He seated himself on the bed for a more comfortable position as she continued to cry. His eyes found the end table next to her bed, the goggles that he gifted to her sitting neatly on top. He could feel himself tear up as he whispered to her,

“I’m so glad that you exist. I don’t know what we’d… what I’d have done if you didn’t. So thank you for being here and existing. Please don’t put yourself in danger like that again… I’m not ready for you to stop existing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Physical Violence, suicide attempt/attempted murder, acceptance of death/suicidal thoughts/depression


	33. Chaos in the Worst Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kart remains in her home, a new problem arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for continuing to read this story and commenting! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Trigger warning! Please read the end notes

The next day, Arlo walked into the clinic, greeting an exhausted Dr. Xu, who barely looked at the other man as he commented,

“This is going to sound bad, but I’d rather be dealing with Kart right now rather than sit right here and watch Linda. Even under heavy sedation, she is practically uncontrollable.” He had an irritated look on his face, as Arlo replied,

“I also would rather be somewhere else, considering last night she kicked Sam in the face. But we’re the only ones who can deal with the situation right now. Have you checked in on Kart?” Xu shook his head before replying,

“No. I’m having Phyllis do that. Give her a break from having to deal with Linda. I am a little worried, but Phyllis is a no-nonsense-person, so I doubt she’ll have a problem with Kart listening to her.” Arlo nodded, taking a seat next to him. Looking at Linda’s sleeping form, made him uncomfortable; as if a thousand eyes were on him, fear clawing at him whenever he was close to her now. “You don’t have to stay here if you don’t want to Captain. I don’t mind if you go off somewhere more comfortable than here.” Xu smiled, obviously fake to Arlo’s eyes.

“Nah, if she acts up, I’d rather be here to help you. With Sam and Remington patrolling, I think that more than covers Portia right now.” Xu leaned back into his chair. At least Arlo was willing to stay with him. He would have left Linda in there by herself, if she hadn’t almost ripped out of the straps the first time, he took a step towards his desk. It was similar to the situation with Kart, except she really was asleep; and the comfort she probably wanted from people would never come. 

“Hopefully Phyllis will be able to fill us in on Kart’s condition. You said she made it quite far on her own?” Xu questioned.

“Yeah, she made it a lot farther than I expected but she said that it was just adrenaline carrying her at that point. She tripped and that was the end of her little energy surge. I was able to carry her the rest of the way.” Arlo crossed his arms, carefully watching Linda’s foot twitch. Xu nodded. 

“Well, as soon as Kart gets better we can solve this problem. I’m sure she’s getting a bit impatient with the process but we need to be as careful as possible. She might not have been able to see how her body contorted, but she certainly can feel the effects of it. I’m sure her whole body is screaming in pain, yet she could find enough energy to push through and stop Linda from hurting someone. Ugh what a mess.” Xu groaned, Arlo gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back. Arlo was one of the few people who would just sit and listen to him talk; no judgement. He found it hard most days, being unable to talk about the stresses of day to day life; and since Arlo’s return from the Flying Pig exams, it had grown quite easy to get lost in conversation with him. Even though Arlo had been a patient at the time, distracting Arlo with Xu’s problems and being able to somewhat relate to him in terms of stress seemed to relax both of them. They hadn’t talked much before then, being on good terms with one another since Sam would usually find herself injured and Arlo, being Captain, would accompany her. After Arlo returned, he had poured his heart out to Xu; going into extensive detail, but was inconsolable. Xu had stood by his side, never asking questions; only treating the injuries he had sustained and being one of the few friends that either had. They tried their hardest to help Portia together, and even now, knowing they were on the same team, gave Xu comfort that he didn’t know he needed. With Kart being awake and Arlo sharing similar experiences with him, Xu had felt a large weight leave his shoulders. He was jealous of the man for several reasons, but the confidence Arlo gave him and the dependency he had on him, gave him the strength to push down those feelings. And now wasn’t the time; they needed to help Kart recuperate and keep Linda calm enough to work. 

The door opened, Phyllis walked in, holding a large bag. Arlo raised a brow as Xu stood up.

“How is Kart?” There was anticipation in his voice as Phyllis set down the bag on a chair.

“She’s fine. Even with her kicking Linda in the face, neither of her legs seemed to have sustained any new damage. We were lucky this time, but we should maybe try harder not to put her in those types of situations.” It sounded as if she was scolding the both of them.

“Has she kept her promise? Not running around her workshop or anything?” Arlo asked, a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Phyllis raised a brow before answering,

“So far, she hasn’t moved from her bed. Well… maybe she has because I know you had said that she was laying in her bed, but you said nothing about a fort.”

“A fort?” Xu laughed.

“She is surrounded by pillows, it made it very difficult to check her legs. She said there was a password, I had no idea. She gave me a ‘freebie’ today, but I had to learn a secret word so that the next time I visit, she’ll be more compliant.” Arlo laughed loudly as Xu covered his mouth.

“What’s this secret word?” Xu asked, slightly muffled.

“Frankfurter. Whatever that means.” She shrugged, seating herself close to the medical bed. Her face now had two bruises with different shades of colors that outlined them. Looking over at Linda, whose foot twitched again. Xu moved over, changing out the bags for the IV and sedative. She stirred, Arlo going to her side.

“Linda, relax. We’re just going to change out the bags.” He eyed Xu who was working carefully and quickly.

“How can I relax when you’ve strapped me to the bed? My back hurts.” She murmured. Xu’s hands trembled as he changed out the bags.

“Well, it’s for your own good. We don’t want you to hurt yourself or anyone.”

“Willow wasn’t strapped to the bed when I saw her, and she was more violent than I was.” There was a slightly hiss in her voice.

“Kart-”

“Willow.” Her tone sent chills down his spine as she repeated Kart’s name. Her eyes now open, staring down Arlo with an unnaturally wide grin.

“ **Her name** **is Willow**. ” The voices melding together, no longer sounding or looking like Linda as she shook the bed.

“I’m going to increase her dosage Arlo. Maybe she’ll be able to sleep better.” Xu moved faster as Linda laughed, nausea building in all of their bodies she spoke again,

“Why are you ignoring me? Why are you ignoring that she lied to you? Her name is Willow. You should call her by her given name.”

“Linda, don’t talk about Kart that way.”

“That woman’s existence is against nature itself. She has traveled forward in time.  She watched the stars for thousands of years before waking up here. She’s disgusting .”

“I’m going to ask you again, not to talk about her like that.”

“You’re just saying that because **you’re both disgusting**. Should have known than to try to convince you and protect you from that liar.”

“Linda!” Xu shouted. “I don’t believe any of us asked you for anything. Let’s keep it that way.” Linda fell silent, her eyes slowly closing again as the sedative began to work again. Arlo, shaken, took his seat to Xu’s desk; Xu looking towards Phyllis and gently saying,

“Phyllis, please give us some space here.” She nodded, giving a lasting glance to Linda before walking out of the clinic. Xu secured the final pieces of equipment before joining Arlo at his desk, placing a hand on his back as Arlo stared at the woodwork of the desk. The curvatures on the surface, and small chips on the sides were a decent distraction from the panic he felt swell inside of him.

“It might be difficult Arlo, but Linda isn’t herself right now- and I don’t really remember the last time she was herself. After I confessed, she changed as a person; into someone who I didn’t really like. But luckily I found out then who she really was. I don’t think she would have been this nasty if she was herself, but I feel like some of the things she says hold some truth to it, in terms of how she really feels. She might not like Kart, because of who Kart actually is and where she’s from; but she also doesn’t like you and you’re from here. So I don’t think her opinion stands to matter.” Xu had grown weary of Linda over time; her insufferable mocking of his feelings and others, her lack of care for the children and her constant barrage of insults to Kart were unwelcomed. 

“If there’s anyone who is disgusting,” Xu continued, “it would be her.” Arlo took a deep breath. 

“Well, at least we share the same opinion of her.” He smiled weakly, Xu returning the gesture as Sam and Phyllis walked into the clinic. Sam was breathing heavily as Phyllis held a worried look on her face. 

“Kart and Annabelle are gone.” Both men stood up straight, Xu could feel his heart stop.

“What?” Arlo questioned, taking a step forward. 

“I went to go and check in on Merlin and Petra, and they said that the doll was gone.” Sam quickly explained. “I then went to talk to Kart about it and she was gone from her house too.” Xu walked over to Phyllis, asking,

“You just saw Kart; was she acting strange or did you see Annabelle?” Phyllis shook her head.

“The only weird thing was the fort, but there’s no way she could have left. Remington staked out her house just in case she did try to leave.” She replied.

“Where’s Remington now?” Arlo looked between the two women as Sam answered,

“He’s looking around Portia right now. I came to tell you that I was going to look within the walls. But he didn’t see her leave or anything.”

“She likes to scale the walls, so I’d be surprised if he did see her.” Xu interjected. Arlo raised a brow as Sam nodded an agreement.

“She’s pretty quick, even when carrying something. It might be difficult to find her, but we should before something happens.” Phyllis added. Xu looked over to Linda, whose eyes were open and staring at them.

“I have to stay here with Linda.” Linda smiled, sending chills down his spine. 

“Phyllis, please go inform Gale. I’m going to grab Django and we’re going to find Kart.” Arlo commanded. “Sam, if you could go back to the Research Center and investigate more. Maybe they saw something.” Linda began to struggle under the straps.

“I’m going to give Linda something stronger, although with how much sedative she’s taken, I might not be able to.” Xu walked over to a cabinet next to the desk as Sam and Phyllis left.

“I’ll stay here with you until Linda goes back to sleep.” Arlo stood closer to Linda’s bed as she began to groan.

“Linda, relax. We’re going to get you something to help you sleep.” Arlo stated in a harsh tone. She grunted as she attempted to move her legs, kicking in every which way that she could. Xu walked over, exchanging the bag with the sedative as the bed began to rock. 

“Get me out of here!” Linda shrieked.

“Linda, calm down!” Arlo commanded. Her movement became more violent, the words that came out of her mouth were incoherent. Arlo looked to Dr. Xu who was attempting to switch out bags.

“Arlo, can you hold her down? Her movement is making this difficult.” Arlo walked over, holding down Linda’s arm as she shifted and moved underneath the straps. As Xu watched the sedative take effect, he raced to the medicine cabinet to grab another bag.

“The bag we just replaced wasn’t empty, but desperate times call for desperate measures. We’re going to place her under a medically induced coma; just until we find Kart and she tells us how to help her. I’ve tried to talk to her while she’s conscious, no such luck.” Xu took a deep breath, sitting down in one of the chairs near his desk. 

“Dr. Xu, I’m going to head out. You should take a break while she’s out cold. If something happens, immediately come find one of us. Do not try to handle her on your own. I don’t want to come back with you injured.” Xu nodded as Arlo exited, running towards Kart’s house.

Her house was quiet; no signs of forced entry as he walked through the front door. Nothing seemed out of place; the fort was the only new thing since yesterday. Pillows lined the edge of the bed, cushions standing up holding a blanket over. He stared at it for a moment; the cushions were undisturbed. Did she count on people being gone at a particular time to leave calmly? From the way the room had been left, it didn’t seem as if Kart had been in a rush to leave. Also she had been the one to recommend that the Research Center ladies put the doll away; those two would be there during this time. How could she get in and out without them noticing? Or at least without Petra noticing? Petra was sharp, and probably had placed the doll in a spot unbeknownst to anyone; Kart wouldn’t have been able to have found it so easily. Whatever happened, Kart must have calculated ahead of time. Remington, though, would have noticed something. Nothing was adding up as he took apart the fort, looking under the bed, inside the closet and checking the windows. Nothing was rushed, but with how Kart was always able to get away from him, she was quite the escape artist. He had heard from Django, who found him frustrated after a day of chasing after Kart, that she was using the walls and railings to get from point A to point B so speedily. She would disappear, almost snaking through trees, running on the tops of buildings and through the overhang to confuse him. But, Remington would have known that too. He would be looking for that specifically; any movement, he would have caught. Arlo sighed as he exited the house, running towards the Research Center to catch up with Sam. 

Sam stood in front of the recovery machine, Merlin and Petra speaking in panicked tones as Arlo stepped forward. 

“Anything?” Arlo questioned as he stood next to Sam.

“Nothing. They didn’t see or hear Kart. In fact, they didn’t know the doll was gone until I came to check up on them.”

“It hasn’t been that long from when Phyllis checked in on her.” Arlo hummed in thought. That wasn’t a lot of time to have passed from Kart leaving her house, getting to the Research Center, and taking the doll without anyone noticing. 

“We had it behind a locked door on the upper level of the museum. We thought maybe it would be safer there. What’s strange is that the door was still locked.” Petra’s leg began to shake as Merlin added,

“We also closed the museum doors, so Kart would have had to come through the Research Center, where we’ve been working for hours. There’s absolutely no way she could have gotten past the both of us.” Petra nodded as Sam turned to Arlo.

“I checked her house; nothing stands out or adds up.” Arlo stated. “Ladies, stay here. We’re going to try to find Kart and Annabelle as soon as possible.” Both women nodded as they exited the building.

“Where do you think she went?” Sam inquired. Arlo shook her head.

“No idea, but how about you go check the Civil Corps building and then Linda’s room? I’m going to head to Django’s.” She nodded, running off as Arlo made his way to Django’s door. Arlo knocked rapidly, taking a step back as he heard movement. Django opened the door.

“Captain, what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked in a befuddled voice. 

“We’ve got a bit of an emergency. Kart and the doll are missing; we need to find them as soon as possible.” Django’s eyes grew wide as Arlo finished his sentence.

“Wait, what? I thought-”

“We’ll answer those questions later. For now, we’re in a rush. Do you have any idea where she could be?” Arlo interrupted as Django stepped out of his home.

“No. I haven’t spoken to her and she never brought it up.” They started heading to Gale’s, Phyllis walking out with Albert and Gust as they approached. She frowned, stating as they reached the group,

“I’m guessing you haven’t had much luck finding her?” Arlo shook his head.

“No, but go to Dr. Xu. He’s probably going to need a lot of help with Linda.” She nodded, as he turned to Gust and Albert.

“Is there something wrong?” He questioned.

“We’re going to help you look for Kart.” Gust stated, crossing his arms. The sound of a horse running towards them and Arlo’s name being shouted rang through their ears.

“Arlo!” Remington stopped short of the group. “Sam and Dr. Xu need help with Linda!” Remington racing ahead, and the group trailing behind him. They walked in, finding Sam, protecting an unconscious Dr. Xu and Linda holding a small scalpel. Arlo began to shout commands.

“Gust, Albert; you two start looking around Portia for Kart. Django and Remington, help me with Linda.” Jumping into action, Linda waved the scalpel around; blood dripping down her arm, splattering all over the floor. Seeing she was surrounded, she held the scalpel up to her neck.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Remington and Arlo, both shouted, putting their hands out. Django and Phyllis moved behind the desk to grab Xu, who groaned as he was being pulled back towards the wall.

“ **Come any closer and I’ll slit the bitch’s throat**. ” Her attention was on the Civil Corps members who glanced between one another.

“Just put the knife down.” Arlo took a hesitating step forward, Linda taking a counter step backwards, holding the knife closer to her throat. Arlo stopped. Her eyes were wild, racing around the room. Her arms covered in scratches as the bandages had been ripped off; her face had a cut, bleeding and trickling down her face. 

“Let’s calm down. No one is going to hurt you; we just need you to put the knife down and we can all have a nice chat.” Remington’s voice was steady as Linda held her position. She was breathing heavily as her eyes darted around the room.

“Linda.” Arlo started. “Linda, listen to me. I need you to put the knife down. Please. We can talk as long as you want about whatever you want and I will listen. We will listen. Just put the knife down.” He pleaded with her as she grinned, her face somewhat contorting with disgusting.

“ **Listen? A little late for that, isn't it**? ” Her eyes searched Arlo’s face for a reaction as she continued, 

“I’ve been asking for you to listen for so long. Since I got here, no one has listened to me. I get I may have come off a little rough, but understand that when I walked into town, everything I left behind hit me in the face. From leaving all of my friends to thinking about  what happened to you. How could I possibly look you in the face when all I think about is you **getting raped? A man and a woman took you; how fucking disgusting is that? How could anyone look at you the same way when-** ” Her words were cut off by the sound of clanging metal. Remington caught her falling body, grabbing a hold of the hand with the scalpel and pulling it away as Arlo stopped the rest of her body from smacking the floor. Phyllis stood behind her, holding a metal tray, still raised, anticipating more movement from Linda. 

“We need to stop the bleeding in her face and arm.” Phyllis moved to grab medical supplies as Arlo turned his head to Sam.

“I need you to go and get some rope. We’re going to tie her up.” Sam sprinted out of the building as Arlo and Remington placed one knee each, on her back, holding her arms down as Phyllis bent down. She carefully lifted the woman’s arm, wrapping the wound tightly.

“Seems she was able to get out of the straps and rip out her IV. We’re just going to have to use pressure to stop it. Her cheek also doesn’t seem terrible.” Phyllis observed, moving to Linda’s cheek. Sam ran back in, a long hemp rope in hand. She passed it over to Arlo who, with the help of Remington, tied her arms and hands in an unmovable position.

“That’ll have to do for now.” Phyllis stated, finishing and standing back up. “I’ll check on Dr. Xu.” She walked over to Django, while Remington questioned,

“What do you want to do with her? I don’t think she can stay.” 

“You’re right.” Arlo agreed. “We can move her into the cell, but we might need to tie her up more. We can’t take any chances any more. Phyllis!” He called out. “How is Dr. Xu?” 

“Still unconscious. The only thing I can do is apply some ice, but there’s nothing else.” Her frown deepened. “Django, do you mind moving him to the clean bed?” Django gave a swift nod, grunting as he picked up Dr. Xu; carefully making his way to the bed and setting the man down.

“There doesn’t seem to be any other injuries thank goodness.” She sighed, sitting down next to him. Arlo and Remington slowly stood up.

“Sam, go find another rope. We’re going to move Linda to the cell, but we’re going to tie up her legs. Remington, get ready to carry her.” They lifted her up, slightly dragging her towards the Civil Corps building. Django stood, staring down at Dr. Xu. His head had a rather large bump, right on his temple. 

“What a mess.” Phyllis groaned, applying ice to the bump. “We still have no idea where Kart is, Linda’s suicidal and now Dr. Xu is unconscious.” Her shoulders began to tremble. Django held a concerned look but Phyllis covered her face and replied,

“I’m fine. Just stressed.” She smiled weakly, Django returned the gesture. What an absolute terrible situation; too many things were still going wrong and Django, for once in his life, felt helpless. 

Arlo and Remington set Linda down, her legs now tied, up against a wall. They both expelled sighs of relief as they walked out, Sam locking the cell behind them. 

“Sam, new plan. You’re going to stay here. Remington, go and update Gale. After that, watch Dr. Xu with Django. I’m going to join up with Albert and Gust.” Sam made herself comfortable on the couch as she asked,

“What are we going to do when we find Kart? What disciplinary action are we going to take?” Arlo groaned.

“I haven’t even thought about that. Let’s just find her first and then we’ll figure that out later.” Kart couldn’t be completely immune to the consequences; she had gone against doctor’s orders and technically stole something from the Research Center. Arlo inhaled and exhaled deep breaths, thinking to himself:  _ one step at a time.  _ As Arlo and Remington exited the building, Remington spoke up.

“Hey.” Arlo stopped, looking at the other man who held a shameful look on his face.

“I never got to say it, and yeah it was a while back, but I’m sorry. For pushing you for answers that you weren’t ready to give and were clearly none of my business. I don’t expect anything now. I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk and yelling at you while you were having a very hard time.” They held eye contact, before Arlo frowned.

“I appreciate you for apologizing, but I’d rather you not. I’d rather you be a jerk and not know.” He kept it short, walking away and commanding,

“Head to Gale, I’m going to find Gust and Albert.” Arlo ran through Portia, finding the two men coming out of the apartment building.

“Gust! Albert!” He stopped just short of them as they turned their attention.

“Anything on Kart?” Albert shook his head as Gust replied,

“Nothing. Did Remington check outside of Portia?”

“He said he did for the most part with the exclusion of the Wastelands.” Arlo pointed out. Albert shifted uncomfortably as Arlo continued,

“I can go by myself if you want to head back to-” Arlo felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked around, before his eyes set toward the ground, a Slurpee grasping his shirt gently. It pointed one of its blobby hands towards the Wastelands. Albert and Gust stood confused, Arlo with a brow raised as the Slurpee furrowed its brows, tugging on Arlo’s shirt. It ended up switching to his hand when Arlo’s tucked in shirt was pulled out. He huffed in irritation, the Slurpee mimicking the sound as it started to jump up and down impatiently. They all shared a mixed glance of confusion before letting the Slurpee pull towards their destination. Anxiety rushed through all of them as they spotted their final destination in front of the Hazardous Ruins. Kart sat at the top of the steps, four other Slurpees had surrounded her. Two were letting out a gentle stream of water, brushing her hair with their little hands. A large chunk of hair was on her face, blood leaking out of it and trickling down her chin, dripping into her lap. The other two were hugging her knees. Her arms were crossed, hands clutching her biceps, shivering violently. Her teeth chattered loudly as her knee bounced, the slurpee holding her leg was being moved along with it. Her bare feet were covered in the blood that slowly made its way down the stairs, pooling at the bottom. In the mix of the puddle, were unidentifiable pieces of meat. Gust felt nausea start to climb up his throat as Arlo shouted,

“Kart!” He ran up the steps, Albert placing a hand on Gust’s shoulder to lead him up the steps. Kart didn’t respond, staring down at the puddle below as blood continued on its path towards it. The slurpee, leading them there, hugged her side. 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” He was crouched next to her, her trembling making it hard for Arlo to discern whether or not she was injured. Her grey tank top had turned into a deep hue, the water soaking into it as the slurpees continued to wash blood out of her hair. 

“Gust, let me borrow your jacket.” Gust shivered as the cool air ran through him, handing his jacket over to Arlo. The other man waved off the Slurpees touching her hair. They stopped, dropping her hair and moving to her legs and sides, hugging them. He went in, trying to drape the jacket over her, but she jerked away.

“I don’t want to ruin Gust’s jacket.” She murmured. When Arlo gave it another go, she gave the same result. Gust snatched the jacket away in a huff.

“If Albert has taught me anything, it’s that when a lady is cold, then we should at least offer our jackets.” He walked to her other side, draping it over her roughly, giving her no choice to fight back, as the slurpees moved away to make room. Her shivering and chattering of teeth slowed, not as often, as Arlo looked her over. Cuts and scratches decorated her legs and the hands that were clutching the fabric; her face also seemed to have some cuts. Blood slowly seeped through as Arlo went in to pick her up.

“Let’s get you to the clinic.” She winced as he touched her, almost as if she was shocked. 

“Please bear with it. We need to get you to the clinic.” He tried again, no hesitation as she jumped a little in his arms. “Gust, Albert. Can you guys run ahead? Phyllis needs to be ready.” They both nodded, sprinting ahead of them as Arlo, with the Slurpees following close behind, walked back into Portia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Blood, suicide attempt (Linda, possessed, holds a scalpel to her throat), threatening, violence, self-harm (new injuries from Linda hurting herself), mentions of rape (small detail on Arlo's situation),


	34. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up after a long nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Trigger warning! Please read end notes for specifics!

Xu’s eyes shot open, the ceiling coming into view as his vision cleared. He sat up briskly, heart pounding in his chest as he glanced around. With the divider on his right, his range of view was cut off. He hopped out of the bed, carefully moving past the divider to look at the other bed. He remembered sitting down at his desk after Arlo left. The mess of paperwork strewn across the desk had allowed him to remove himself from Linda’s bedside. She was harder to control here, but at least she wasn’t out and about hurting people. He had begun to work, organizing and filling forms out when he heard something snap. A chill ran down his spine as he hesitantly looked up. Something snapped again, almost waking him up. He pushed himself out of the chair, away from the desk, back pressed against the far wall as two more snaps were heard. His eyes fell on the second divider, hiding Linda’s bed behind it. With the door being quite a distance, getting anyone for help would be hard. The bed creaked as he looked to the window behind him; Kart had once slipped through that window, maybe he could too.

“Xu.” His name falling from Linda’s lips, paralyzed him. Her arms had deep markings, reddened, inflamed from breaking the straps; the bandages had started to fall, revealing irritated scratches and cuts across her skin. She held an uneasy smile on her face as she approached him. 

“Linda, stay where you are. You’re going to hurt yourself moving around like that!” He tried to sound stern, confident but everything dissipated as she wrapped her arms around him. It was a tight embrace. Although he was in shock at first, he wiggled and pushed her away, her arms gripping around him tightly. She breathed in, exhaling deeply as she murmured,

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a hug.” He stiffened up, putting his hands on her shoulders firmly, applying pressure to move her away.

“Le-let go of me.” She had trapped him in the embrace, an unnatural strength keeping him in place as she happily sighed. He felt nauseous, bile climbing his throat.

“Xu, do you remember when you confessed to me?” She snuggled into his chest while he tried to push her away. “It was very romantic, and I did feel bad for quite a while that I laughed at you. I was so embarrassed, and happy... and upset. I wished Arlo had confessed to me like that. I knew he was dense, but it hurt that you took the initiative and he never did. I should have just said yes to you; maybe I’d be happier now. I wouldn’t have had to listen to Arlo talk about what happened to him. And I wouldn’t have to deal with Willow.” She hummed happily as he furrowed his brow, raising his voice.

“Let go of me Linda! You’re not well, and this is very inappropriate.” He struggled more in her grip as she furrowed her own brows.

“Inappropriate? You like me, so I don’t understand why you’re trying to push me away. I’m telling you that I like you back, so I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“N-no, yo-you-”

“How do you know how I feel? You can’t read minds.” She pouted, before a small smile formed on her face. “That’s okay though, I’ll show you clearly how I feel.” Her hands began to trail down, he froze in place.

“Li-Linda, I don’t li-like you i-in th-th-th-that way.” His stutter worsened, anxiety and panic rising as she huffed.

“I’m guessing you like Willow? Arlo is also into her, clearly. You don’t stand a chance. From what I saw, so is Albert; she doesn’t believe me in how terrible of a person he is. She’s just going to get eaten up. She doesn’t deserve you to be honest.” Her right hand found his hip, kneading it gently. His mind raced trying to think of a solution; he didn’t want to hurt her, but at the same time, this was wrong. “If she gets with Arlo, she’ll just have to deal with someone so damaged that they’re unlovable. If she gets with Albert, she’ll just get her heart broken because he can’t control himself. I’m trying to protect you from someone who clearly believes she can fix broken people by being with them.” Her words were warped, they stung as her fingers tried to sneak past the waistband of his pants. Her left hand put more pressure on the small of his back, leaving no distance between them as her right hand attempted to snake into the front of his pants. His mind grew foggy, trying to find the strength, but his entire body fought him. Panic ran through him, freezing him in place.

“I can more than show you how much I appreciate you. Pay you back for being so kind, and for me being so rude.” He grabbed her wrist, shoving her away, her back smacking the edge of the desk. 

“Stop!” Xu shouted, moved around the desk. He heard her shriek as he darted to the door, only to feel her pull on the back of his medical coat. Everything went black; and now as he stood in front of the divider, he fully expected to see Linda behind it. He felt a wave of relief upon seeing Kart instead. Her long hair snaking around her arms, and covering part of her face. She seemed to have bandages everywhere; her head, and limbs wrapped in gauze and tape, brown spots of dried blood decorating the material. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, taking hold of her hand and kissing it before pressing her knuckles against his forehead. Tears welled up in his eyes, his hand intertwining with hers as the clinic doors opened. He turned his head away, not wanting to let go of Kart’s hand as the doors shut.

“It’s okay Dr. Xu. It’s just me.” Phyllis whispered. He looked over at her, a small smile on her face. 

“What happened?” Xu asked, voice cracking as Phyllis sighed. She filled him in; his eyes wide when she finished.

“Right now, Arlo is speaking with Gale. Remington and Sam are watching Linda. I was able to treat Kart, but when she came in, she certainly wasn’t the best. She freaked out when she didn’t see you. We haven’t exactly told her that you were knocked out.” The woman stood uncomfortably, shifting side to side as she hesitantly asked,

“Do you remember anything?” Xu pressed Kart’s knuckles against his lips, nodding. Phyllis taking the hint, replied,

“Well, then the only story we’re missing now is Kart’s. We still haven’t found the doll. Arlo was saying we might have to go into the Ruins for it.” She groaned. “I don’t even think treating Kart or checking on Linda has been the hardest part of all this.”

“What do you mean?” Xu asked, eyes on Phyllis.

“Kart had a small posse of guests come in with her who refused to leave. A bunch of Slurpees that she apparently befriended were making it incredibly difficult to treat her. This woman is so strange, and makes the weirdest friends. They’re outside right now. They’re waiting for me to give them the green light so they can all waltz in here.” Xu had a confused look on his face, before erupting into laughter. 

“Slurpees?” Phyllis smiled.

“Yeah, about five of them are just hanging out with different things that they found.” He continued to laugh before it slowed, tears had started to fall on his face. He began to tremble, clutching Kart’s hand, and pressing his face against a free spot of mattress. Phyllis quietly exited the building, standing outside of the doors, giving Xu space. The five Slurpees who had been sitting in a circle walked over to her, looking up curiously as Phyllis groaned.

“No, for the hundredth time, she isn’t awake yet.” She crossed her arms as the group hung their heads, retreating back into their circle. They rolled a small ball between them as Phyllis looked towards the declining pavement. She was hoping Arlo would come up by now, but maybe he headed straight for the Wastelands to look. 

Inside the clinic, Xu picked his head up, wiping one of his eyes with the back of his hand. His glasses scraped the side of his face as he sniffled. Both of his eyes were closed when he felt a hand on his face. He moved back, his eyes shooting open as Kart’s outstretched hand retracted back to her side. Her eyes were open, and as she sat up with a small groan of pain she asked,

“Why are you crying?” Xu forced a smile on his face.

“I’m just relieved to see you.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Kart said in a hushed tone. “Tell me what happened.” Xu’s knee began to bounce. “Did Linda do something?” She raised her voice, anger replacing concern as she stared at Xu.

“Don’t wor-” 

“I’m tired of that bitch doing whatever she wants.” Kart gritted her teeth, getting out of the bed.

“Kart, no! You need to rest.”

“I’m fine.” Xu moved to stop her. “Xu.”

“Kart, I’m telling you right now, violence isn’t the answer. Whatever you plan on doing will help no one. I don’t want you to get into trouble with the Civil Corps more than you already are.” Xu’s voice cracked. “I was really hoping that you wouldn’t have left… especially after you promise that you would behave.” Kart curiously looked up, a brow raised. 

“That makes no fuckin’ sense. I didn’t leave my house. The fuck you goin’ on about?”

“What?”

“What?” Kart took a step back. “Wait… where am I?” She looked around, the clinic now in view. “How the  **fuck** did I get here?” She looked at her arms and legs. “What the fuck happened to my arms?! AND MY LEGS?!” 

“Kart, Kart. I need you to calm down.”

“I-I-I was in my bed. I was very comfortable in my fort. I talked to Phyllis and I had a bad dream and now I’m fuckin’ here! How the fuck did I get here?! This is some Twilight Zone bullshit that I ain’t here for!” The doors to the clinic open, Phyllis walking in.

“Is everything alrigh-” The Slurpees hearing Kart’s voice raced in, Arlo trailing behind to stop them. Kart bent down to greet them.

“What the fuck happened, little dudes?! Arlo!” She turned her head up to him as he picked up a Slurpee that struggled in his grip. “I thought we had an understanding! Why am I here? What happened to my arms and legs?! You drop me or something?” 

“Huh?” Arlo gave a confused look as Kart grew more upset.

“Kart, just calm down.” Xu touched her shoulder. 

“All of my friends have betrayed me and-” She stopped short, trying to look past the divider. “Where the fuck is Linda?! Where the fuck is anyone?” 

“Kart relax!” Xu led her to the bed, sitting her down on the edge as her breathing quickened as she continued to talk.

“What in the fuck is happening? I-I was chillin’, taking a nap and now I’m here?” She went to run one of her hands through her hair stopping at the feeling of gauze on her head.

“What… the fuck happened to my head?!” 

“Kart! Calm down! We can get to the bottom of this when you stop panicking. Please, nothing is happening. No one betrayed you. You are fine. Just take a deep breath!” Xu placed a hand on her back as she took a shake breath in and out. One of the Slurpees rested its head on her shin, her feet were dangling just above the ground.

“This is a day I wish ya’ll could talk. I have no idea what’s happening.”

“I know, I know. Just calm down.”

“An-And what about you? You were upset about something? What happened?” Their faces were inches apart as she turned to face him. Her eyes were wide with concern and fear as he shifted a little back. 

“I’m okay. Something happened while you were… gone. But it’s all been dealt with.” He smiled again, a mask being placed on as he looked at her. He needed to remain professional. The slurpees began to huddle around them, Arlo and Phyllis trying to herd the little guys out.

“You’re lying. I don’t want you to feel like you have to lie to me.” Her brows were furrowed again. Xu snapped his head back to look at Arlo who now had two Slurpees struggling in his hold while Phyllis was trying to convince the one in her arms to chill out. The last Slurpee was trying to punch Arlo, but his small blobby hands could make no mark, and were akin to being hit with a pillow. Xu turned back to Kart who was still staring at him. Her hair was somewhat wild, sticking up all over the place, stray hairs tickling her face as her eyes bore into him. He moved closer, hugging her. She froze before relaxing and hugging him back.

“I’ll tell you later.” He whispered. When he went to move away, he found that she had not relaxed fully. She was still hugging him. He thought back to Linda, noting the nauseous feeling he felt before was nowhere to be found.

“Kart, are you okay?” He asked shyly. She squeezed him a little tighter.

“Yeah. I just really like hugs.” She said plainly. He laughed as they pulled away from each other. A loud thud turned both of their attention towards Arlo. He sat on the ground as the two slurpees broke free, trying to take him down with their fists. He groaned as Kart burst out laughing. She clapped her hands to get their attention.

“Alright, let’s quit beatin’ up the captain.” They ditched Arlo; the one in Phyllis’ hands squirmed its way out, making its way to Kart. She spoke to them as Arlo stood up. Phyllis looked over to him and asked,

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He answered. “It was like getting punched by muffins. So no big deal.” She giggled, looking over at Kart. The Slurpees looked intensely at her as she talked to them, a smile on her face. Xu’s facial features had softened, his chest began to decompress from the stress; a bit of soreness had him wince as he breathed. Phyllis watched Xu laugh as Kart spoke to the small group, his face lighting up as they all tried to climb into her lap at once. Her panicked face and response had Arlo laughing as well, with Xu holding his stomach in pain as one climbed onto the bed and then her back. Phyllis felt light around Kart. Even when she was panicking or hurt, Kart seemed to lift the room of the dreariness that she had been feeling for the last two weeks. Linda’s spouting of Kart’s personal information made her curious, but wanted nothing more than to put that thought away. The last thing Kart needed was to be interrogated over information she didn’t share willingly. Maybe things were going to get better sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault (Linda assaults Xu), Kart has a panic attack


	35. Restitution and Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda wakes up and a particular posse attack. Xu and Kart trade questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's the next chapter! Google docs says I'm on chapter 16.2, so....that's wrong. Anyways another fun fact comin' at ya: originally this was supposed to be only 21 chapters. Like the whole fict. Yeah, no, that did not happen.
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and comment on my story! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Small Trigger Warning: dreaming about dying

Linda sat in the cell confused as Remington, Arlo, and Sam talked amongst one another. She couldn’t exactly move, and when she turned her attention to the group, they all turned away from her. She sat patiently as Dr. Xu and Phyllis walked in, Kart and Slurpees trailing behind. She frowned as one of the slurpees squished itself between the bars, carefully watching the Civil Corps and medical group before walking up to her. They frowned at one another, furrowing its brows before the Slurpee opened its mouth and spewed a violent rush of water in her face. She cried out as she began to struggle against her bonds and the other slurpees jumping in to harass her as well. 

“Hey! Kart, make them stop!” Arlo shouted. 

“Hey guys!” Even though Kart called out to them, they decided to spray more water at Linda. The door to the cell opened, Kart walking in and crouching next to them. She patted a couple while saying,

“Hey, I know we don’t like the chick, buuuut, how are we going to get sandwiches if you guys don’t behave?” They stopped at the same time, one of them giving a gentle kick to Linda. Kart led them out, having them sit on one of the couches as Linda spoke,

“You can move.”

“You can too, it ain’t that fuckin’ weird.” Kart called back. Linda glared as Kart flipped her off.

“Do you think she’s well enough to let her out?” Xu questioned, Phyllis eyeing Linda nervously. Linda raised a brow.

“Can I ask why I’m here in the first place?” Her voice was calm as she asked it.

“Depends, hold on.” Kart moved back to the cell. “Hey, what’s the last thing you remember?” Linda paused.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, do you know why you’re here?” Linda shook her head.

“No? I remember being in my apartment… then talking to Dr. Xu… and then waking up here. Bits of pieces of stuff, but nothing solid.” 

“Hmmm….” Kart looked at Linda. “Do you remember trying to kill me? Or being a psychobitch and shrieking like a banshee?” Linda furrowed her brow.

“No. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She growled.

“Do you know what my name is?”

“Kart?” She said sarcastically.

“Yeah, okay. I mean the other one.” Linda was taken aback. Her eyes searching for an answer before responding,

“Willow.” Kart smirked.

“Yeah, let’s keep that to ourselves. That’s a weird bit of information to remember out of everything you’ve fuckin’ said. Yeah, she’s fine. As long as she doesn’t go spouting random shit about me.” Sam and Remington moved in to remove the ropes, Linda remaining calm. It felt for once that everything was clear; no fear or expectation of something happening. She stood up, but was stopped by Sam, as they both exited and closed the cell.

“What the- why am I not allowed out?” She exclaimed.

“Because you still need to pay for the consequences of you wreaking havoc around Portia. We’re in the middle of healing the economy; do you realize how much you’ve set everyone back by not listening to warnings? Don’t worry, Higgins will be joining you shortly.” Arlo retorted. “And that’s just the main infraction. There’s threatening, attempted murder, assault of two different kinds and a whole slew of other things. We’ll be speaking with Gale about you staying here.” He crossed his arms as he turned to Remington, 

“Please go get Gale.”

“This is unfair! I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“Hey, chill out. We’re in the same boat. I’m being punished too.” Kart had a Slurpee on her lap that was glaring daggers at Linda.

“What did you do?”

“Fuck nothing. Apparently they said that I stole the doll, and left my house while under doctor’s orders. To be fair, I tried to help you, but uh, they’re just going to make us pay in full.”

“I don’t need you to defend me! Arlo! I don’t understand! I didn’t do anything of those things that you’re saying that I did.” 

“You most definitely did, and out of the two of you, Kart’s story as to how she went against Dr. Xu’s orders was more convincing than what you’re saying right now.” Arlo shot back. 

“Oh come on, I have no idea how I ended up in the clinic!” Kart exclaimed.

“That doesn’t exactly explain how you got there.” Xu smiled gently, before becoming somewhat menacing. “But with that being said, while you’ve been walking well enough, I don’t like people who won’t listen to me when I say that they need to heal. You even came back to me more injured than when you left. It’s been very frustrating that no one has been listening to me as of late.” Kart awkwardly laughed as Xu scolded in the same tone. Phyllis standing next to him, nodding with a serious look on her face. 

“And you’re also in trouble for the Slurpees.” Arlo added.

“What?!” 

“I told you to stop playing with them! They’re dangerous.” Kart stuttered, trying to form words while motioning to the Slurpees. She huffed, pouting on the couch as he continued,

“You’ll be staying wherever Dr. Xu decides. I’d put you in the cell too, but you and Linda would just kill each other.” Gale walked in, Remington closely behind. Arlo updated Gale on the situation, Linda interrupting every so often as Xu forced Kart to put both legs, outstretched on the couch. The slurpees hopping off and watching Xu work. Kart rolled her eyes as Gale spoke,

“And what of Annabelle?”

“No idea. But Kart believes she isn’t a problem anymore. She wouldn’t go into too much detail. We’d like to push the issue but I think it has to do with what Linda had spouted the other day.” Gale nodded. Arlo had told him what Linda had said, as well as Kart’s reaction and verification of information. Gale looked over at Kart who was still being scolded by Xu, frowning deeply. It was information that wasn’t supposed to be shared, but Arlo had told Gale based on importance; it was Arlo’s job to ensure Gale was always in the know; no matter what the circumstance. Arlo had also mentioned not to breathe a word to either the Church or Research Center. As important as they were to the community, it would affect Kart’s way of life. Gale carefully walked over to Kart,

“I’ve been informed of everything up until now, but I’d like to ask you some things.” The woman looked over at him as Phyllis handed Xu a new bandage. “What would you prefer to be called? And as I understand it, you’re a… fish out of water in a sense here; privately I would like to know more information on that, if that’s alright.” Kart was silent, glancing over at Linda who shouted,

“Giving her special treatment huh? So typical. We know her actual name, why not just call her that?” 

“It’s not special treatment.” Sam argued.

“If you call me Willow, then I get to call you dumb bitch, cause that’s all you are. I’d prefer Kart for now. I have… I don’t think I’m quite ready to be called by my actual name. Kartoffel is far more comfortable. It describes me far more than  _ Willow _ .” The disdain in Kart’s voice had Remington turn his attention to her.

“Kartoffel means something, yeah? What does it mean?” He put his hands on his hips as Kart replied with a smirk,

“Kartoffel means potato.” Everyone fell silent, judgmental looks coming from Phyllis, Linda, Sam and Gale while Arlo, Remington and Xu were befuddled. Kart snapped her fingers, pointing them towards all of them.

“Describes me perfectly.” The slurpee group were now leaning against the couch, looking around the room. 

“How does potato describe you?” Remington voiced in a confused tone.

“Simple and boring.” She grinned as Phyllis blinked, bewildered.

“You are the absolute opposite from that. In no instance have you ever shown or presented yourself as either of those things.” She stated it in such a flat voice that Kart’s brow twitched.

“Whatcha mean? I feel like my behavior is very mellow here compared to… well anywhere else.” 

“That is a lie. You ran around in ghost costumes, and the things you say are more in line of being outrageous.” Arlo stated, his mouth and eye twitched irritation as an argument began to break out.

“If I knew what that meant earlier, I would most definitely  **never** have called you Kartoffel!” Remington announced, several agreeing.

“You’re going to have to pick something else! I’m not calling you Kart anymore!” Phyllis scolded.

“What are you, my mom? Let’s just go with it. Everyone already knows me as Kartoffel anyways. You can’t change it now. You’ll just have to suffer with the knowledge that you’re calling me potato.” 

“Why not just call you by your actual name?!” Linda shouted.

“Cause I fuckin’ said so. Why don’t you shut the fuck up? But that must be an arduous concept for you, huh?” Arlo rubbed his face.

“You always find ways to surprise me. Just when I think that I know you or get your personality down, you come out of nowhere with something far more surprising and stupid. It’s like you’re two different people and I have no idea how you do it.” He groaned as Kart puffed out her cheeks.

“I feel attacked.” She huffed. “If it makes you feel better, Kart doesn’t in particular mean anything. Just if you say Kartoffel, then it means something.”

“Then I guess we’re sticking to Kart.” Gale shrugged. 

“God damn, everybody so salty. It’s just a name.” Kart rolled her eyes.

“It’s the mean- never mind.” Sam waved her off. Gale sighed.

“With all that being said, Arlo. I’d like you and the other Civil Corps members to go and inform everyone that we’ve solved the problem. If the problem resurfaces, I’m sure we’ll have a solution ready to go ahead of time. If they ask for any details, tell them that the doll has been removed from Portia; that’s it. And Dr. Xu, where will Kart be staying?” Dr. Xu stood up from the couch.

“Her legs are okay, they pop every so often but with more physical therapy that can be fixed. Unfortunately based on mental health  _ and  _ her current injuries, she’ll be staying at the clinic. Kart suffered from a concussion so I want to put her under strict observation.” Gale nodded, looking to Kart.

“You want me to move in? I’ve been in there longer than you’ve been in the last two weeks and you fuckin’ work there.” Kart joked.

“You might as well as have someone retrieve some clothes for you.” Xu smiled as Kart sighed.

“Ya’ll are such a tough crowd.” 

“And Linda?” Arlo asked. Linda twitched, leaning on her right leg as Gale turned to look at her.

“Well…I would have liked for you to have stayed and helped pay off the debts of the shop owners and Portia in general. But, when it comes down to it, you’ve been wreaking havoc, no matter what you’re doing. You instill panic and I can’t give anymore chances to someone who is actively working against us. You’ll spend time here in the Civil Corps, for a duration of say two months. After that, you’ll leave Portia. If you set foot back here, I’ll contact the Free Alliances, and have the Flying Pigs deal with you. I have tried to help you, but it has grown tiresome on me that you’ve thrown everything back in my face. Remington, Sam; I’d like one of you two to be the ones to watch her throughout the day. Arlo, I’d like you to continue your patrols, but also keep an eye on Kart.” He turned to the woman on the couch, “sorry, but you’re still in some trouble for going against doctor’s orders. We take that very seriously here.” 

“How long am I in trouble for?” Kart questioned.

“I’ll leave that up to Dr. Xu. You’ve given him quite a bit of grief for the last couple of weeks.” Kart’s eyes slowly drifted to Xu who replied,

“Well… it might just be for a few days. I want to make sure that she doesn’t have any more paralysis episodes, and I need to make sure she follows her physical therapy routine. With that being said, Kart, we’re going to have to move you rather than you move yourself. The stress on your legs might cause your stitches to reopen. We need you to take it slow.” He patted her knee as her shoulders slumped forward. 

“What? But I walked here. I’m totally fine. I’ll hang out here… with my small friends.” Kart smiled down at the Slurpees, waving to them. They waved back. “There’s enough room for them to be here and I  _ will  _ behave if my friends are here. Got to be a good hostess.”

“I changed my mind, I don’t want to put you in a cell or in this building at all. I think you being able to move, is going to give me enough grief; you can stay with Dr. Xu, who I know will keep you in one place.” Arlo retorted.

“And her mental health Dr. Xu?” Gale inquired.

“Well, the concerns are based on comments and recent reckless behavior. After she physically leaves the clinic, we’ll be setting up a schedule for her to revisit. She’ll be able to take commissions when she leaves the clinic, but it should be for light and simple items, nothing too big.” Xu explained.

“All I said was I was here for a good time, not a long time.” Xu pointed to Kart with a smile as Gale stared at the both of them. 

“That comment has a basis!” Kart pointed out.

“Yes it does. We were talking about her reckless climbing behavior and what would happen if she were to slip and fall from one of the many roofs she finds fun to stand on top of.” Xu smiled brightly, clearly irritation in his face as he turned his head towards Kart. “To which she made that comment and many others that raised concern.” Kart shrunk in her spot, turning towards the Slurpees. She picked one up as Xu turned back to Gale.

“But don’t worry, Arlo has already offered to help me with her; knowing fully well that behaving isn’t her strong suit.” Gale chuckled as Kart held up the Slurpee.

“Hey, is it cool if I have one of my very cool friends here to keep me company?” 

“No, they’re going home.” Arlo stated.

“Come on, just one.”

“And this is why someone is babysitting you.” Phyllis commented.

“If I give him a little squeeze, I can get water all over you. I don’t need your sass right now. It’s just going to be boring in the clinic. Sure Dr. Xu will be there, but he’ll be busy with his mountain of paperwork. And Arlo will only be there sometimes. But what about the rest? I’ll just be sittin’ there, doin’ jack shit.” 

“You’re going to have to deal with the boredom, but I’m pretty sure you’ll have visitors.” Arlo remarked. 

“Anyways, we should get back to work. We don’t want to be burning daylight.” Gale declared. Arlo nodded, looking to Kart.

“Oh, does this mean I get another piggy-back ride?” She grinned. 

“No, I’m going to carry you back. Put the Slurpee down.” She stuck her tongue out, making a strange noise before following his orders. The slurpees grouped together, watching as Arlo went to pick Kart up. Linda frowned, glaring intensely as the room started to clear, and Arlo held Kart. The Slurpees followed him out, huddling closely to him. Remington remained in the building, sitting down on the couch. Gale felt lighter, watching everyone interact with each other. Kart lit up the entire room, and seeing everyone’s smiling faces washed relief over him that he had not felt in weeks.

* * *

“So, that’s what happened.” Kart’s tone held a sad note to it.

“Yeah…since then it’s been pretty rough. I was genuinely upset that you started convulsing after I was with you. I thought it was my fault that you were upset.” Albert sadly replied. Kart patted his hand.

“Well, I’m awake now and now we both know what happened. I was very upset that something happened to you. And now that I know that it was something especially scary, I wish more that I could have moved then. I was thinking how nice it would have been to give you a hug. And I was very glad that you gave me a hug when you came in. Peak friendship.” Kart laughed, Albert grinned. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Albert’s voice became a whisper. Kart moved in, covering her mouth with one hand before replying in the same volume.

“Depends on what the question is.” He swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Are you okay with hugs… like as a greeting a-as friends?”

“Oh, totally. I’m actually a very huggy person, like I can't help it. So the more the merrier.” She grinned. The smile on his face was replaced with a frozen as he inquired,

“What happened to that doll?” Kart, taken aback at his question, glanced over at Dr. Xu who was hiding behind a pile of papers on his desk.

“That’s a little hard to explain. Like I literally can’t explain what happened. When you guys found me, I thought I was in a dream. That’s what it had felt like. I remember bits and pieces of being inside the ruins, but what happened in there… was terrifying. Has Arlo told anyone what he found?” Albert shook his head, answering,

“Not really, just that the doll was nowhere to be found in there.” Albert knew a little bit more of the situation than most; Gust had informed him. Kart nodded. 

“And what Linda said…is all of that true?” Albert questioned. “All of that stuff about you…being from somewhere else?” Kart’s eyes bore into him as she sighed.

“I don’t want to lie to you mate, but it’s not something I’m willing to talk about just yet... not openly. Maybe later.” She smiled, even as Albert weakly smiled back, she quickly replied,

“But, let’s hang out after I get out of the clinic yeah? I’ll make a special time slot just for you.” She held out her pinky finger, “And you’re not allowed to flake out on me. I know where you live and work; I’ll drag you out if you have to.” He chuckled, wrapping his pinky around hers.

“Maybe not work. Gust will probably throw a fit.” 

“Then we’ll just have to hide from him. I know some pretty good spots where he wouldn’t even think to look.” 

“If it involves being reckless, then no, you can’t hang out with Albert during work hours.” Dr. Xu stood on Kart’s other side as she nervously said,

“Who said anything about being reckless? Albert can’t get to some places like I can, so being reckless is out of the discussion.”

“I heard you carried Phyllis down from the clinic, running on the railings in order to get her to Gust, when he was having a panic attack.” Xu’s smile was threatening as Kart tried to explain,

“Th-that was an emergency. I don’t do that on a daily basis! Also I promise that I was super safe and was holding her quite tightly.” Albert laughed.

“I’ll set the time so that way you don’t have to figure it out and Dr. Xu doesn’t feel any more stress than he needs to.”

“With all that being said though, it’s time for Kart’s next appointment. You can come back tomorrow if you’d like, Albert.” Xu suggested.

“Ah, right. Gust and I are overloaded with work and he’ll probably tie me to the desk chair to get work done.” He waved as he left the clinic, Dr. Xu taking a seat next to Kart.

“Alright, let’s talk about how you’re feeling today. And you need to be honest. No jokes alright?” He said in a stern voice.

“I feel restless. And there’s been something on my mind.” 

“Oh?”

“People have been coming in for the last two days; and I didn’t realize how many questions I had for people until they started barraging me with ‘em.” Xu shifted in his seat.

“What kind of questions?”

“Well, I worried about Albert because he went through something very traumatic. I think he might throw himself into work. I’ve been meaning to ask Arlo a  _ ton _ of questions. I want to check in with Sonia; her experience wasn’t exactly the best either, and I’m worried that she might have paranoia when it comes to falling asleep.” Kart took a short pause, Xu asking in between,

“You seem more concerned with other people than yourself.”

“Well...yeah. I like helping people, and they’re my friends so I want to make sure that I reach out to them, but not harass them. I’ve had instances in my life where I wasn’t proactive, almost forgetting to call people and see how they were doing. I’ve always felt a lot of guilt for not reaching out sooner, or at all; especially when they were already on the path of hurting themselves. I’ve been thinking about that a lot; and I can only hope that I’m able to reach each person in time.” Xu frowned.

“Kart, you shouldn’t blame yourself for someone else’s actions that you have absolutely no control of. As a doctor, I’ve blamed myself before so the death of somebody when I had absolutely no way of actually helping them. Don’t beat yourself up when you’ve done the most that you can.” Kart looked down at her hands, playing with the fabric of the blanket.

“I just worry that I’m not doing enough. The people here are so nice, they didn’t deserve what happened with Linda, and they certainly didn’t deserve what happened with Annabelle. I know people can only take so much, which is why I want people to know that I’m here. That I’m here to help. I exist for myself, and I’m content with my life right now, but I also want to be here to help people.” 

“You’re helping as much as you can and then some.” Xu responded. “You made a festival to help people out of debt. You’ve been running around and helping people for free; giving people essentials and peace of mind. People around town have been asking about you, wondering when you’ll be out of the clinic. Especially the children. They ask and talk about you incessantly. You answered their questions when no one else could; you’re so honest with them. The safety you’ve given them is worth more than you know. I mean, they snuck in here against their parents’ wishes! And Arlo, I can tell, has been feeling a lot better since you got here. He’s changed quite a bit since you’ve entered into our lives, and it's definitely for the better. I’m glad that he can talk to someone who’s been going through indescribable things.” Xu beamed.

“That reminds me, there was something that you wanted to talk about. And there are questions I wanted to ask you. Some are a bit personal but I’m willing to trade questions.” Xu raised a brow. “I’ll ask a question and then you can gauge what kind of question you want to ask me that would hold the same weight. Okay?” She was trying to hide her excitement as she held out her pinky finger. He smiled, grasping her pinky with his own.

“I’m not sure this is the right time though.” He replied.

“Not only are you sworn to secrecy as a professional, but now you’re sworn by the pinky swear. It’s the perfect time, as it’s been bothering me. And I’m sure it’s been bothering you, so...two birds with one stone. Or thirty stones. I don’t remember the saying.” Xu laughed as she seemed fairly proud of herself.

“Alright, then ask away.”

* * *

“Did I have any broken bones? You brought it up a couple of times while I was trapped here.” Xu leaned back in his chair.

“I think you only had a few fractures, but Linda certainly didn’t help when she came in violently shaking you.” 

“Oh yeah, that wasn’t very fun.” Kart looked at Dr. Xu, who was deep in thought. 

“Could you hear me when I was talking about Arlo?” His face slightly reddened as Kart tapped her chin with her finger.

“Yes. I also remember you asking me to keep that conversation between the two of us. Good thing you brought that up, I actually have no clue what happened, could you tell me? There were a lot of voices and I got the gist that the kids snuck in, los padres got angry and started shoutin’ and I remember trying to stop you guys from taking Jack. And a lot has happened, so I’m not exactly sure if I heard you right when you were talking about it.” Xu’s face was a deep shade of red.

“Well...yo-you see, when you wouldn’t let go of Jack’s hand, we were trying to figure out what we could do to make your hand let go. So Arlo was doing everything that he could to help, and he ki-kissed you on the cheek.” There was a slight pause. “Co-could you feel him kiss you?” Kart watched Xu curiously,

“I could feel that he was close to my face and when I felt something on my cheek, I wasn’t sure what to think. But it shocked me so much that the grip in my hand just kind of died.” Kart laughed, Xu smiling nervously.

“When you were talking to me, you said that you were scared the kids were going to take me away. I was kind of concerned about that, because I’ve never thought of you being jealous, so why?” Xu’s eyes were unsure where to look as he nervously answered,

“I-I-I fe-felt very special that I was the one who got to spend so much time with you and take care of you. I-I really li-like being depended on.” Xu covered his face. “Do-don’t look at me.” Kart turned her head, a light blush spreading on her face.

“Di-did it bother you when I-I held you?” Xu asked, stuttering as Kart looked towards the wall.

“No. Actually I was very comfortable, super relaxed. I really enjoy contact like that; hugs, cuddling; it was great. Especially since I was super stressed. I kept having terrible nightmares, which was causing some of the convulsions. And then when we cuddled I had some awesome dreams. I thought it was a good evolution of our friendship but it’s totally fine if you don’t really like personal contact.” Xu’s knee began to bounce, as Kart cleared her throat, slightly stuttering her next question.

“A-are you a cuddly person?” He coughed out a question.

“Cuddly?”

“Ye-yeah, I mean, do you like hugs and cuddling with people?” Kart shifted uncomfortably waiting for his answer.

“I-I’m not much for those types of things, but I-I d-don’t mind making an exception for you.” Kart intertwined her hands together, a crooked smile on her face, trying to contain her excitement. It was his turn to clear his throat as he asked,

“Do you honestly not know how you got to the hazardous ruins?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” She answered coldly. “I had a terrible dream, that I was inside of them. I saw some pretty terrible things happening to the creatures that live inside those ruins, and some other stuff I’d rather not go into detail about. In the dream, I remember I was dragged out, and left on the steps. I don’t remember anything past that. Then I woke up, and I was here and you were crying… why were you crying?” He paused.

“I’d rather not say. I don’t think you would act in a responsible way… sorry.”

“No, it’s okay to say that. I’m guessing Linda is the reason behind you crying. Maybe you’re right, depending on what she did, I’d probably hurt her. Actually, just the fact she made you cry makes me want to deck her.” Xu paused, swallowing a lump in his throat,

“Wh-what was it like? Dreaming of dying, I mean.” Kart took a deep breath.

“Stress, like a build up of terror. I could feel my heart racing and then when I came to my decision- everything disappeared. The fear. The stress. All of it was replaced with overwhelming relief. Just coming to terms with something that felt inevitable.” Kart closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt Xu’s hand on top of one of hers. He squeezed it gently as he looked down at the bed. She took his hand into hers before asking,

“Do you know what happened to Arlo?” She could feel his arm jerk before answering.

“Yes.”

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you abou-”

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to talk about him behind his back. I do know the truth; but it’s confidential. Just like how you’re not… from here. It’s all confidential.” Xu answered in a defensive tone.

“I know.” She said without hesitation. “Which is why it’s imperative that I talk to you about it.” Xu raised a brow.

“I can’t tell you anything.” He reaffirmed. 

“I’m well aware. Rather, I’ll be doing the talking...telling.” Her face was serious now, quickly glancing over at the door before turning back.

“I know for a fact that he would have told you what happened, in great detail I’m sure. You and Linda, which is why I need you to listen to what I have to say. I’m asking as your friend to hear me out. It has nothing to do with getting information from you, I probably know far more about all of this than you.” Xu straightened his back, removing his hand as he blinked in bewilderment.

“What?” Kart placed both of her hands into her lap.

“I came to Portia in search of someone; what Linda meant by calling me a ‘ _ Pig _ ’ is that I’m part of the Flying Pigs, as a medical officer.” Xu froze as Kart continued, “I came here on my own volition although I didn’t exactly know who I was looking for. The person who I helped treat was unrecognizable, no idea who he was. When I heard that he had left the medical bay early, without any exit papers, and without a word to  _ anyone _ ; I panicked. He and several others had been targeted by a group of people that we have yet to identify; with him leaving, I was worried that they would follow him back to his home. I never got to learn his name or see what he actually looked like; I had emergencies elsewhere. When he left, all I had was a blue bandana and information that I gathered from those investigating that they were in Portia. I came here looking to find and protect them. From what Linda had verbally barfed in Central Plaza months ago, and from the triplets telling me that Arlo used to wear a bandana, gave me all of the information that I needed to know it was him. The way he acted made much more sense; I was very lucky that he and I have become friends. It makes my job easier; in fact throwing a small fit to keep him close to me, worked quite well. I am very serious in that I think it’s bullshit that I’m stuck in this bed; yes I would like to do whatever I want. I very much want out of this bed; so I meant everything I said. I merely exaggerated certain aspects of myself. I’m glad Arlo and I are friends, and it gives me peace of mind that I can watch him from something that I don’t even know. I’m sorry I haven’t exactly made your job easier, but I needed to ensure that Arlo doesn’t get out of my sight. Especially now that Portia has reopened.” Xu was silent, eyes wide as he asked,

“Did you plan for Higgins and Linda to find the doll?”

“Fuck no.” She answered immediately. “That was unfortunate bullshit. I would rather kill myself than set a fuckin’ hell spawn free. Seriously, I would not torture a mass of people to get my work done. Also, he  _ already _ had to keep a close eye on me because Higgins and the others were throwin’ shade. The whole doll thing was just bad luck.” Xu sighed in relief. 

“Wait,” Xu straightened up, “Why tell me?”

“Oh, because I need your help. You’re very close to him yes? It means that he trusts you; and if something happens that I don’t catch, he will come to you. I don’t need to know details, all I need to know is if anything happens to him at all; that way I can act on it. I’m here to protect him, with my life.” Xu was stunned. The bomb Kart had just dropped was a big one, and his heart stopped as he asked his next question.

“Do...do you not care about Portia?”

“What are you- I love Portia! I love everyone here and love building and fucking up. For real, I can’t fuckin’ build. When I fully leave the Flying Pigs, Imma be here. It’s so comfortable and warm. The people are friendly and there’s good food. There’s people that I trust. Even if I was in Lucien longer, the comfort that I feel here is irreplaceable, one of a kind that I’m not willing to lose. All of you remind me of people that I love; I’m so happy to have met every single one of you. Yeah, it’s been a struggle and a half but Portia and its people have been a bonus in my main objective. It calms me, helps me relax as I’m trying to juggle different things.” She smiled. “Like I said, I lost a lot of people at once; each and everyone of you reminds me of them. It’s almost like someone is giving me a second chance to make up for the decisions that they made.” 

“You’re not here by choice?” Xu questioned.

“Portia? Hell yeah that’s my choice. Ever since I woke up in some fuckin’ random ass town in the middle of nowhere with no one but this little old lady and her grandkids five years ago, I’ve been making sure that everything I’ve done is because I chose to do it. Joining the Flying Pigs, coming to protect Arlo and rebuild Portia; everything I have done up until this point has been my choice. I did not choose to be thrown forward in time. I did not leave my friends and billions of people to die by choice. I don’t know what kind of cruel joke it was for me to be chosen to take this journey alone; but I’m glad that the loneliness that I felt a couple of months ago and earlier this week has almost completely disappeared. Dr. Xu, you’re the only other person here that I can trust with this information and to help me with what I came here to do. You’re the only person who I feel comfortable with enough to tell you that I’m almost glad that everything happened the way it did, or else I wouldn’t have met the most amazing and bravest group of people; come to a town where I finally feel comfortable to be me again. Or have met you, someone who I admire greatly for the strength and courage that you continue to show when all these terrible things are thrown at you.” Xu was speechless, as Kart turned her focus to him. He sat still, staring at the bed.

“Xu.” She called out to him. He picked up his head as she moved closer, placing a kiss on his cheek. Moving away, she smiled and stated.

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Thank you for being my friend.”


	36. Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora wasn't immune to the effects, but is also feeling mistreated and ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I move tomorrow! So I'm posting this one early because I won't have time. Like I messed up in the scheduling and ordering so now I am hella FUCKED. Wish me luck homies, I might have to pay waaaaay too much for a lyft.
> 
> Anyways: thank you for reading and commenting, please let me know what you think!

Over the past four days, Xu had been running around like crazy. His schedule was overwhelmed with requests from residents, appointments and his clinic was full of people who had come to check in on Kart. She could see the stress building up like bricks. He had to take care of Ginger, leave the clinic for a short time, but just enough for Alice and Paulie to come in, then more people as a line started to form. Kart would distract them for as long as she could, joking and getting them to laugh until Dr. Xu returned. But he would usually panic at the line.

“I can’t believe you’re still here.” Alice laughed. 

“I know right! How crazy! But I injured my legs pretty terribly and then I got more hurt all over, so I’m stuck here until I get better… or Dr. Xu loses his mind and kicks me out.” Kart beamed as Alice laughed. “How’s the flower shop doing?”

“It’s okay. Business seems to be picking up.” Alice said shyly.

“That’s good to hear!” 

“Although, I’ve been meaning to ask you… those flowers that you had in the festival last year, the hanging heart ones; I’ve been receiving many requests for that. I was wondering if it was possible to purchase some seeds from you.” Alice’s face was faintly red, a light pink painted across her face as Kart grinned,

“Of course! Anything to help out one of my friends! You’re the only one who appreciates my humor! I must cherish you.” Kart put on a determined face, Alice burst out laughing. 

“Well when you get out, smallish builder, we need to work on your skills with the tables. They were improving, but you’ve been taking too long of a break.”

“The rigorous training that I receive from you is most appreciated sensei.” She clapped her hands together, slightly bowing. Paulie stood proudly before Kart asked,

“Although, why are you here? Did you hurt yourself while running with the Civil Corps members?” Paulie paused.

“It seems there are some problems between Martha and Toby that have been building up quite a bit. He’s been running off more, and getting hurt. Martha has to keep him inside today because of his injuries. I’m here to get more medicine and for Dr. Xu to talk to Toby about his recent behavior.”

“Oh, that’s very nice of you.” Kart commented.

“All of the kids have had a change in behavior. Dr. Xu certainly has his work cut out for him.” Carol cut in with a terse tone. Mars and Carol had been dealing with the stress of their three little girls keeping to themselves, usually ignoring their parents. Not getting into trouble, but they’ve taken to being around Isaac, who has sat in on the workshop meetings to help them out. Kart nodded at Carol’s statement.

“The kids went through a traumatizing experience. They’re going to need time to heal; relating to them would be in their best interest. It’s not a contest in who has suffered more, and there should be no comparison. It’s about sharing those emotions, being there for them. We’re all adults and we deal with this much differently than children, so being understanding and letting them vent without repercussions will probably help too.” Kart suggested. Carol was deep in thought while Nora quietly waited against the other wall, closest to the door. At Lee’s age, it had been quite hard on him to be in a constant state of fear. He had taken to being in the church more after being given the green light by Gale; silently staring at the fountain as Gust worked on fixing the mural. The smallest of sounds would frighten him. Nora was having to care for him as he had panic attacks. Dr. Xu had gone out of his way to make a medicine for Lee, and as she heard the conversation between Kart and the group, she grew nervous about how long it would take. Everyone seemed to be pulling Dr. Xu in different directions; Nora understood Ginger’s position, but she grew weary of everyone overriding her. With Lee being snippy with her most days, Arlo seemingly only talking to selected people and everyone pushing her out of the way to get to Dr. Xu first was slowly building up frustration. Even today, as Dr. Xu walked in, people swarmed him; Nora carefully pressed her back against the wall. They were all speaking in unison as Xu tried to calm them down, pushing through the group until he reached his desk.

“Stop talking all at once!” Arlo’s booming voice echoed off the walls. Xu smiled nervously,

“Thank you Arlo. Now, I know everyone has something to tell me, but it’s now time for Kart’s appointments. Please come back in about three hours.” Some of the group seemed cross, speaking out before Arlo shouted again for them to clear out. They grumbled, Nora already out the door in a huff. Lee had been worse today, yelling at her after she accidentally spilled a bucket of water, ruining his and Gust’s focus. He kicked her out for the day and while he didn’t call her names, it still hurt when he said she was being rather clumsy for someone who had two weeks off. She had come to talk to Dr. Xu about Lee’s change in personality and that maybe a different course of action needed to be taken. While Carol and some others had left, Paulie and Alice remained; talking pleasantly with one another. Nora didn’t have many friends in Portia; Arlo used to be, but after she asked him out and he shot her down, he hadn’t even tried to talk to her. When he returned from the Flying Pigs exams, she had asked him about it and he snapped at her. Nora looked towards the Civil Corps building. She still considered Linda a friend, even after everything that had happened. No matter how much people had ranted about her, even Lee expressing disgust, Nora wanted to reach out to her. She must have a valid reason for suddenly leaving. Nora opened the doors of the Civil Corps, walking in to find Remington doing some paperwork at the desk and Linda leaning against the wall in the cell. Remington looked up, smiling before asking,

“Nora. How can I help you?” 

“Is it alright if I talk to Linda?” She shyly asked. Remington turned his head, Linda now sitting up with minor interest as he shrugs.

“Sure, but know that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Of course.” She smiled, making her way to Linda who shifted closer to the cell bars.

“Hey Nora. What’s up? Here to yell at me too?” Linda raised a brow as Nora shook her head.

“I’m here to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask why you left. It hurt a lot of people, but… I wanted to know your side. Are you okay? I’ve been hearing people say things about you, and it’s only gotten worse. I just want to check on you.” Linda took a deep breath.

“I’m not doing the best right now. It’s been beyond stressful since I came back. I mean it was also stressful before I left, but this is a new level of stress that I don’t know how to handle. I just want things to go back the way that they were, when I could say hello to people and they would say hello back. When Arlo actually looked at me, instead of just glaring and looking away. Technically… Technically we didn’t break up; neither of us gave each other the withered branch so while he’s running around cheating on me, I’ve been faithful. He’ll probably say, ‘it goes without saying that we broke up’ but no. That’s not how it works here.” 

“Why did you leave in the first place?”

“Because of Arlo. He was just constantly pushing me away after he got back from the exams. I thought he was just upset at first from failing but then-”

“Hey! Keep out of Arlo’s business.” Remington demanded. “And stop saying you’re still his girlfriend; that’s creepy.” Linda grit her teeth before barking,

“It’s my business too! And we’re still going out. Until he gives me that branch then our relationship is still ongoing. Even if he’s cheated on me with-”

“Linda!” Remington shouted.

“Listen Nora.” Linda turned to the woman. “A lot of stuff happened, and I left because I couldn’t stand how much Arlo was rejecting me. And every time I said something I was just ruining our relationship more and more. His distance was because I didn’t know what to say and just kept saying whatever came to mind. It wasn’t my best decision and I very much regret how I talked to him when he was having such a hard time. I wanted to clear my head, reflect on what I had said and did. I knew I couldn’t do that here so I sold everything I could, packed my bags and left. I didn’t really think anyone would struggle without me here; business was picking up and I knew the transports were going to be underway as well as a new bridge. I’m not sure I understand how those fell through. I was pretty sure those were fully paid for and ready to go, but whatever. Anyways, I left to go back to Barnarock, and helped out my aunt until I thought maybe I would go to the Flying Pig exams myself. I was kind of hoping to run into him there, but I didn’t; in fact they were halting the exams due to something under investigation. I begged them to give me a chance…telling them everything that happened, spare a few details. They gave me a chance and I took those exams. They were intense; I can understand why Arlo can’t pass them. The amount of training and studying that you need to do; it’s insane. It’s hard to believe that they just say they’re a group of adventure-loving people when their exams are so extreme. I went back to Barnarock and all of the answers seemed to be in front of me. I knew what I wanted to say and how to say it; I needed to be honest with myself and with everyone else. Especially Arlo. Then Kart was here. She treated me like dirt from the start, didn’t even try to get to know me or my situation. All I wanted to do was come home, but I couldn’t. She continuously gets into my business. She’s blaming the last two weeks on me. I didn’t do that; how can you blame that sort of thing on anyone? I didn’t torture myself or anyone else for that matter. I can’t really explain what happened, but it wasn’t my fault. I’m trying to help the people of Portia after I caused so many problems, not create more. I get that I haven’t made the best decisions since I got back, but it’s been hard to since everyone’s been fighting me. I don’t know how to help any more and now I’m getting kicked out of Portia in two months.” Linda looked at Nora as the other woman replied, clenching her fists.

“We leave our homes for very different reasons. I didn’t appreciate you telling people that I had left my family. Even if my family was well off, our viewpoints are what differed. Our morals and values. I don’t think technology should be used for war; but technology is a necessity. I think I understand why you left. The pain and guilt you felt forced you to make decisions that I’d like to believe you wouldn’t make on a good day. I agree with the point that you are being heavily misunderstood and that everyone should give you a chance to explain yourself. You’re only human, you make mistakes. I think this is something that needs to be addressed as soon as possible. Tonight we’re having a fireside chat. I’m going to go ahead and defend you there. I think this is way over the top to put you in here.”

“She’s in here for other reasons Nora.” Remington stated firmly.

“No she’s not.” Nora shouted. Remington and Linda are taken aback. “I am so tired of people trying to push me out of the way. My opinion is valid and I am allowed to share it with whoever I want.” Nora took a deep breath. “You all just want to blame your problems on Linda because none of you can handle your own mistakes. You’ve all been using Linda as a scapegoat, but I’m positive that it’s all based on your own shortcomings.” Nora walked past Remington, who looked back at Linda with a shocked looked. Nora walked out, Paulie and Alice no longer outside. She rushed through the doors of the clinic. Kart was laying in the medical bed, reading a book with Gust as Nora stomped towards Xu who was speaking with Alice. Nora pushed past Alice.

“Dr. Xu, it’s imperative that I speak to you. Now.” She demanded. Alice shrunk away as Kart spoke up,

“Nora-”

“I’ll get to you in a moment, Kart. Dr. Xu, Minister Lee’s personality has changed drastically and I’m hurt by a lot of the things that he’s said to me. I’m asking for your help to confront Minister Lee on his less than respectful behavior.” Xu’s eyes darted around the room, before he cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry to hear-”

“I don’t want your apology; I want something done.” Nora crossed her arms, brows furrowed.

“Just because you need help, doesn’t mean other people don’t.” Gust stated harshly. “You need to respect Dr. Xu and other people if you want help with something.” Nora glared at Gust.

“You’re not a part of this conversation; this has nothing to do with you at all. I’m asking Dr. Xu for help and I’m tired of everyone else ignoring me when I need help. Dr. Xu gives me medicine and I leave; no one asks me how I feel or what’s going on with me. No one. I’ve been pushed around for too long; I’m tired of people ignoring me!” Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists, jaw tight as Xu looked over to Alice who quietly walked out of the clinic.

“Hey! Just because you’re mad about how you’re being treated doesn’t mean you have to be rude to other people! Alice did nothing to you!” Kart shouted. Nora walked over the bed, looking down as Kart glared at her.

“Why don’t you stick your nose in someone else’s business? I get that you’re here to help people but do you have to always act so high and mighty? Why are you always being so antagonistic towards Linda when everything here has nothing to do with you? You put the problems on your shoulders; you put that stress on yourself. I get that you want to help people but maybe you took more than you can chew. And now you want people to feel sorry for you just because you got a little hurt. You didn’t have to go through the same things everyone else did. No one else received the same treatment or care that you did. Linda was alone, and hurt herself because she had no one else to turn to. Your hand was held daily, you had the attention of the entire town on you and yet here you are; awake and still acting like you’re majorly injured. I’m tired of Linda and I being ignored while the entire town fawns over someone who hasn’t even been here that long. From what I’ve seen, you haven’t done much but set up a festival for your own profit and then expanded your house out of spite so that Linda was homeless. I get that a lot of people catered to Linda, but it was because she’s lived a hard life and it just gets harder. And now people are catering to you like you’re above everyone else. Even Arlo, who hasn’t talked to anyone in weeks, suddenly started talking to you. H-he’s someone who I would consider to be a very close friend. Even when he’s started to talk to people; he hasn’t come up once to me and apologized for ignoring me or being rude to me. He didn’t even break up with Linda properly, and is going around being unfaithful. Relationships are mutual; it shouldn’t be assumed that they broke up. He needs to give her a wither branch or at the very least talk to her. I think everything has been more than unfair towards Linda and myself; which is why I think you should move into the apartments while Linda moves back into the house. I agree with Linda that your work isn’t the best and you waste more resources than any other workshop owner. You could do something else for Portia, but I don’t think building is it. Or maybe hire Linda again to work; she’s very good at building.” Nora breathed heavily as Gust and Xu were speechless, Kart staring, a dull look in her eyes as Nora questioned,

“Ar-are you going to say something? Or just ignore me like anyone else?” 

“Why would I give someone like you, who not only insulted me but is trying to tell me how to run my life, the time of day?” She replied plainly. Nora’s eyes were wide with confusion at the lack of response. Kart went back to looking at the book in her hands as Xu rushed to Nora’s side.

“Nora, this is very uncharacteristic of you. Let’s move over here and talk.” Xu went to touch her arm before she stepped away. Looking at the clock, Nora announced,

“I’m going to the fireside chat. I’m voicing my opinions no matter what.” Nora turned on her heels, speedily making her way out of the clinic and down the paths of Portia. She passed several people, shoulder checking several as Gale came into view. She walked up the steps as people gathered.

“Mayor Gale, I’d like to talk to you and people of Portia about something.” Gale gave her a surprised look before replying,

“Okay. I don’t mind giving you the chance to speak after some announcements.” Nora shook her head.

“It’s very urgent so I’d like to go first.”

“I understand-”

“No, you don’t.” Gale, taken aback by her behavior spoke quickly,

“Nora, please do not interrupt me. If this is a medical emergency then Dr. Xu can handle it. If you need a Civil Corps member, Sam is standing just right next to the fountain. Please be patient and wait your turn as I do very important announcements.” His stern voice slightly deterred Nora. The crowd was now silent waiting for Gale to speak. The words ended up dying in his throat as Nora shouted,

“I think we should give Linda a better chance than what we’ve given her.” All eyes were on her, Gale’s mouth agape. Gust and Dr. Xu joined the crowd as Nora continued, “I know that Linda hasn't made the best choices, but she's only human and we all make mistakes. She’s been under a lot of stress and because of everyone verbally abusing her, she didn’t have the best choice of words when she was trying to explain her side. So I’m going to take the chance to explain things.” The faces in the crowd were a mix of unsure, confused and angry. Arlo who had been standing in the back had his arms crossed, Sam close by. Both were waiting for Gale to react.

“I don’t think Linda leaving had anything to do with the fall in the economy. I agree with Minister Lee in that Portia was expanding too quickly for their own good; willing to pollute the air with Dee-Dees. But, your ambitions are what hurt the economy and decided to blame Linda because she happened to leave at the same time. Isn’t this a city where we give people second chances? All she wanted to do was come home and fix what she messed up; and none of you wanted to give her the time of day to do that. You’ve fought her everytime she tried. Even Minister Lee refused to let her in the church which should be open to everyone. But I think keeping her in a cell and then kicking her out when she has no where else to go is just cruel! She wanted to come back home, and all she came back was to a group of people who treated her like a stranger. Using Linda as a scapegoat is just wrong, and she doesn’t deserve it! I’ve already talked to Kart about some things but I think it’s important to bring up with all of you.” Nora swallowed a lump in her throat as she pushed her confidence forward. “Kart is not a very good builder. She wastes so many resources trying to make one thing that I don’t think she’s an asset in terms of builder. I’m sure she can do something else around Portia; she set up that one festival and that turned out very well. But it was all for her own profit. I think there are two things that we can do; allow Linda to pay for her house, and Kart move into the apartments to continue work or Kart hires Linda for work. Kart’s been receiving a lot of special treatment and catering that I don’t think are fair. Linda’s in a cell, injured, when she should be in a medical bed; Kart isn’t even that injured and she’s in there. Neither Linda and I are being listened to while both of us are being mistreated so I’m just asking that people finally listen to what I have to say before making any more judgement calls on Linda.” There were hushed murmurs in the crowd. Nora’s eyes darted around to see that everyone’s faces held a mix of emotions. Gale furrowed his brow.

“Nora. I am very disappointed in you for not only disrespecting this space but disrespecting everyone in town. The choices she has made have directly affected all of us. I find it very rude of you to assume that we’re ignoring both of you as we try to heal from the actions of Linda  _ and  _ Higgins. They also weren’t the only ones who got punished either. Kart isn’t immune and is still under strict surveillance just like Linda. This fireside chat is akin to an open forum, but I will not tolerate someone coming up here, no matter who they are, to insult and yell at the residents of this town. Some of the items that you’ve brought up are directly related to what we have to talk about tonight. And if anyone else would like to answer Nora’s questions, I’ll be giving that space to anyone after  _ I  _ speak. Now, please, step down. You can come back up if people are willing to answer your questions later.” Gale cleared his throat.

“Now, I will be addressing some of Nora’s concerns and comments in tonight’s fireside. First and foremost, yes, both Kart and Linda are in trouble. Higgins has already served his time, a total of five days, for not listening to warnings on a very dangerous item. Kart is in trouble for going against doctor’s orders; based on lack of evidence, we can not prove if Kart took the doll and removed it from Portia. Linda is in trouble for several things; assault of two different kinds, threatening, going against doctor’s orders  _ and  _ attempted murder.” Nora’s blood ran cold, feeling flushed as Gale spoke, 

“We, the Civil Corps and I, have decided that the best course of action is, she will spend two months in the Civil Corps cell and then she will leave Portia permanently. Does anyone have any questions, comments or concerns?” His stern voice shook Nora. Dr. Xu stepped forward, raising his voice,

“To answer Nora’s question on Linda’s and Kart’s injuries. They are both technically self-inflicted. I know you were busy dealing with problems in the church, so… Kart was paralyzed. It was a mixed bag of her fighting the paralysis and her body doing whatever it wanted. She injured her limbs, especially her legs and has been put under strict surveillance so she does not try to walk or run. Linda was someone who we checked in with quite frequently. She grew more violent over time, having stabbed herself several times. Kart even vacated her bed so that Linda would be more comfortable in the clinic. Unfortunately nothing seemed to help. She was put under sedation and even a medically induced coma, but her body fought against both. The Civil Corps had to move her so she wouldn’t be a danger to herself and others.” Xu’s hands were at his sides, watching Nora’s face redden with embarrassment. Albert cleared his throat,

“To explain the economy and such; Portia mainly relies on one another. When we speak to clients in any of our businesses, we talk up each other so that more business can be introduced to Portia. Linda had several large commissions; what we mean by she dropped them, it means she let the time on them run out. Those deadlines are our deadlines; when they aren't met, the money that was supposed to go to the builder is returned to the investor. A&G is a construction company, we do not fund these projects, rather we are funded to carry them out. Same as what the Mayor does, we secure funding so that we can fulfill these projects. We get our money from competitions that Gust enters and the success of our projects. When Linda dropped the commissions, it left a very bad taste in our investors’ mouths and we were viewed as unreliable. We haven’t been able to receive business based on that. And because we couldn’t put money on a “might” return. She sold us her worktable and assembly station, how are we supposed to interpret that? We had to honor the sale. Gale had to buy the land back so that we could prepare it for someone else who would be willing to work here. We were very clear that we were looking for another builder, but we had to pay for another worktable and assembly station.” Albert walked over to Gust, who was glaring at Nora. 

“To explain our piece,” Carol started, “we very much relied on the builder with our commissions and buy and selling. It could be seen as partly our faults on not noticing how much Linda was selling back to us, but we expect to usually earn that back from the exposure A&G and the Round Table give us. We also expect to earn that back when builders expand their spaces and buy items from us that they are not permitted to make. When Linda left, we had people cancel their commissions with us. The workshop owners don’t want to work with us, they don’t want to pay for things when they can make the minimum and just work. There were a lot more dominoes that fell than you know, Nora.” Nora had practically shrunk into herself. Carol’s tone had been gentle, calm and collected.

“Even if Kart’s work isn’t the best, she does try and she’s learning.” Paulie added. “She’s trying not to waste resources; she melts whatever metal she can and the wood she turns into sawdust. It’s been helping Mcdonald’s farm animals, giving them more comfortable bedding and such. But Alice’s shop was also hurt because of Linda’s carelessness when doing a commission around the same time.” Arlo moved to Xu’s side before speaking,

“Asking Kart to leave her home or to hire someone who has endangered her life would be very rude and just down right dangerous. Kart’s worked very hard to get where she is and even if you don’t know all the details about her, you should at least try and understand that she doesn’t want anyone making choices for her. We aren’t catering to her or giving her special treatment. She has bent over backwards to help out Portia residents and some if not most of it has been for free. She didn’t really get paid for the festival, all of that money went back into Portia. We’re just paying her back by being nice and helping us out during a difficult time. We visit her because she’s our friend; she’s done more for us than Linda ever has. Maybe it does have to deal with timing but Kart’s done her very best to approach all of us very carefully and gave us time to adjust to her presence here. She’s a bit odd and her humor is something that we won’t ever understand but I think you’re judging her too harshly just because you don’t know her that well. You have no idea what she had to go through herself, and what she continues to go through. At the same time, Kart is right in that comparing pain or measuring it, is just wrong.” Nora frowned, finding some strength to move out of the crowd and head back to the Civil Corps building. Xu went to speak with Gale as Arlo walked after Nora, telling Sam to speak with the residents and answer as best she can with any questions they had. As Nora reached the top, she stopped when she reached the Flying Pigs statue as she heard her name. Turning around, Arlo approached her swiftly.

“Are you okay? That wasn’t like you at all.” A concerned look on his face as she replied, 

“How would you know? We haven’t talked in ages and a lot has happened since then.”

“You’re right, how would I know. I’ve been avoiding you since I got back, but that’s because you kept pressuring me into talking to you. I wasn’t ready to. And you weren’t the only person who I pushed away. I pushed everyone away because of what happened. The only support that I had was Dr. Xu. He didn’t ask questions and he lets me talk at my own pace. He’s always let me approach him, he’s patient with me and the only one who I’ve been able to trust. Linda has backstabbed me so many times that I just don’t have anything left to give her.”

“But you talk to Kart.”

“Yeah? It’s almost always about business. It looked and was really stupid at the time, but I now understand why she kept wearing those costumes. She’s kind of like Xu, being patient even when I wasn’t. I was wanting to rip off a bandage and get everything done and over with. But she wanted to make sure that I was absolutely sure and comfortable with my decisions. We did everything at my pace and I can’t even describe the relief I felt from her doing that. She’s… she’s one of my best friends who has respected my space and has given me a lot more than what I would ever expect.” 

“What about Linda?”

“What about her?”

“She seems to think you guys are still going out because you never gave her the withered branch. If you’re not willing to do that, then the least you can do is talk to her.”

“I thought it was pretty obvious we weren’t together anymore, but if she wants a clear message then I’ll give it.” He shrugged. 

“What about me?”

“I don’t remember us dating?” Arlo raised a brow.

“I mean about our friendship. I thought we were… best friends. You’ve been talking to a couple of people but all you’ve done is continue to ignore me whenever I try to talk to you.” Nora shyly replied.

“Like I said,” Arlo shifted uncomfortably, “it is kind of on timing. I feel like you were pushing me to give you an answer I didn’t want to give. Right now, I want people to just give me space. I have people in my life who are helping me, and right now all I need is them. I appreciated our friendship in that past, but I think the both of us know that it won’t work now.” She frowned, looking down at their feet as Arlo walked away. She felt frozen in place until someone’s hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Minister Lee and Dr. Xu.

“Nora, let’s go to the church. There are some things we need to talk about. Mostly about my ungracious behavior.” Nora nodded. Dr Xu gently smiled and stated,

“You were very brave for speaking up on things that bothered you. Just next time, let’s not hurt people in the process.” Xu chuckled as Nora’s face turned a deeper shade of red. 


	37. The Stars at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart is set free from the clinic and decides to pay back Dr. Xu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Life has been hectic. Moved, got a job, broke/sliced my toe. I'm currently setting up my internet so 50/50 that I'll post tomorrow depending on what happens! Wish me luck!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!

Kart walked out of the clinic, excitedly making her way down the path towards Central Plaza. It was the beginning of the fourth season; having been in the clinic since the end of the second. Xu had given her the green light; she immediately hugged him, his face reddening like a tomato as she excitedly thanked him for taking care of her. She started thinking of plans to thank him, but with such a busy schedule during the day, she would have to do something in the evening. She took a short pause, making a mental list of all the people she needed to thank. Everyone, spare a few, had spent so much time with her; comforting her when she should have been helping them. Motivation rushed through her as she walked down the steps towards the Wishing tree. The shop owners were opening up, with their children walking the path towards the school. She saw Jack, who had a tired look on his face, walk next to Toby who was oddly calm yet covered in band-aids. The triplets walked closely together, holding each other's hands as they waited for Toby and Jack to reach them at one of the benches. Kart raced down the steps.

“Hey!” She called out to them with a smile, and wave as they perked up.

“Ms Kart!” They ran to her, meeting her at the end of steps. There was a mixture of crying and talking, the kids each trying to hug her. She attempted to calm them down with hugs and pats on their heads, but they started jumping around the place each trying to get her attention. She laughed, and put her hands up,

“Alright, let’s talk after school okay? I’ll wait right on that bench under the tree for you!” 

“You’ve got to promise, promise you’ll be there!” Dolly demanded, putting her pinky finger up, each kid following her lead. 

“I’ve only got two pinkies but of course! I’ll be right at the bench!” She wrapped her pinkies around theirs as Lucy called out to the students. The girls and Toby ran to the school while Jack lagged behind.

“Ms. Kart… Polly and I need to talk to you about something.” Jack stated shyly.

“And I’ll be here to listen.” She beamed as Jack nodded and walked towards the school. She gave one last wave as she saw Arlo and Sam talking near Higgins’ workshop. Kart walked in their direction, stopping short of the pair as they greeted her.

“Kart, good to see you’re out and about.” Sam grinned. 

“Thank goodness too. As much as I enjoy Dr. Xu’s company, I really needed fresh air and space. But now I’m free and I can do what I want.”

“Within reason.” Arlo stated.

“Within reason.” Kart repeated, Sam laughing at Kart’s unwavering confidence. “But anyways, why are you guys chillin’ here?”

“Just Civil Corps business. What are you up to?” Sam replied.

“Gonna check on my peeps. I’m meetin’ with the peanuts later so I can’t be running around too long.” Sam raised a brow as Arlo sternly stated,

“Don’t be getting into trouble. Sam and I are pretty busy, babysitting you is not on the list of to-dos.” Kart waved him off.

“Of course, of course. When do I ever get in trouble?”

“All the time.” Arlo firmly stated as Sam’s eye twitched. 

“Oh thanks, so kind friend. No trust.” Kart sarcastically said. The pair laughed at the tired expression on Kart’s face, only stopping when Higgins exited the workshop.

“Alright, Kart, we’ll see you later. Behave!” Arlo grinned, waving to Kart who began to walk down Main Street. Alice and Martha were setting up shop while Django was standing outside of the Round Table. He waved, a bright smile on his face as Kart stopped by.

“Hey, I never got to thank you for seeing me in the clinic. I appreciate you being there for me during a really difficult time.”

“Of course!” Django replied. “Anything for a friend.”

“How are you doing by the way? I don’t remember you talking very much about yourself, but I’m sure you didn’t exactly have the best time.” Django’s face relaxed, answering,

“I’m doing as well as anyone else. Of course business for me is a bit easier, everyone’s got to eat, but you are right. I didn’t exactly have the best time when everything was going on but visiting you made everything a bit easier. I think that’s the reason why a lot of people came to see you; there was something about being in the clinic while you were there, that just lifted the dreariness that everyone could feel around town. You were down for the count, so it might be difficult to understand.” Django nervously smiled. “I had some very strange things happen to me that I’d like to talk to you about some time. I’ve traveled quite a bit, I’ve learned and experienced different nations’ cultures and religions; but nothing has come close to what happened here. Maybe it is best if I don’t think about it and just forget that it happened; but there’s a piece of me that just wants to know everything about it.” Kart nodded. They were sitting down at one of the outside tables.

“I know that feeling. But I do know, and maybe it’s best not to talk about something that should remain lost. I also know what it’s like to be very curious, so if you’re feeling brave, I don’t mind sharing.” Kart smiled weakly as Django cleared his throat.

“That’s tempting, but after the things I saw, I’d like to keep my peace of mind.” Kart laughed.

“It’s for the best. Living in constant paranoia is no bueno.” She patted the table, standing up with Django. “But if you ever want someone to listen, I’ll be around.” His grin returned,

“Same to you!” She waved, walking away towards A&G. She certainly needed to pay them a visit. She walked in, and saw Gust, who was busy at his drawing table and Albert buried in paperwork. As the door shut behind her, Albert looked up from his work.

“Oh!” He stood up, making his way around the table. “I’m surprised he let you out so early. I was positive that he’d keep a monopoly on you.” Albert hesitated slightly, his hands slightly outreached before Kart embraced him. He nervously hugged back, a smile on his face that began to melt as Kart didn’t immediately pull away. When they pulled apart, Kart grinned.

“Well, you see I crave this thing that’s called needing a break from a medical bed. He might not understand that, but oof, I feel that hardcore. But now I’m free and I can give people better hugs. If GUST would like a hug, I totally wouldn’t mind obliging. I  **really really** like hugs.” Kart and Albert waited for a reply, rather received a quick huff. 

“Clear sign of rejection, but that’s alright. I’ve got people willing to give me hugs.” She patted Albert’s shoulder who shyly looked away. 

“I just came by to see how you guys were, give a quick hello and head out. I know you’re really busy.” She walked out, shutting the door behind her before heading towards her house.

“Done a whole lot of walking, might as well as get something ready for the peanuts.” 

As Jack walked out of the school building, his eyes fell on the bench in front of the Wishing Tree. Kart sat there, ready with a basket as he ran up to her. There was a slight nip in the air, but as it was only the first week, the weather hadn’t gotten too terrible.

“Ms. Kart! You kept your promise!” He hugged her, then beaming as he took a seat next to her.

“I got here a lot earlier than expected; although why are you the only one out?” Jack kicked his legs back and forth,

“I got done with my work early, and Ms. Lucy could tell I was getting antsy.” Kart laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Well, at least she didn’t keep you in there.” 

“Ms. Kart, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure, my tiny business partner. What’s on your mind?” He clasped his hands together, a blush on his face as he stuttered,

“A-are you dating Captain Arlo?” Kart raised a brow.

“No.” She laughed. “What makes you think that?” 

“Do you like him? My sister said that the Captain kissed you because that’s what people do when they like each other.” Kart paused; she certainly hadn’t thought about it like that. She shrugged.

“We’re besties! So I do like him as a friend. Also he did that because the shock factor would throw me off my game; I wouldn’t look into it. But people do, do that when they like each other.” Jack blinked confused.

“Okay, if you say so.” The other children soon joined them, excitedly jumping up and down. Dolly sat herself on Kart’s lap; Molly pushed herself onto Kart’s other side. Toby and Polly stood, hands on Kart’s knees as they gave her an expecting look.

“Ah, you all seem to know alright. Man I can not do surprises right. I did make you little treats, they’re in the basket.” Kart stated in a defeated tone. Jack reached over, putting the basket in his lap and distributed the small bags of treats Kart had prepared. They were clothed bags of different colors and designs, symmetrical patterns that could be mistaken for large flowers. Inside were small cookies of different types. Dolly excitedly reached into the bag, shoving a tiny cookie into her mouth. With the delighted looks on their faces, Kart scanned the area. Remington walked over to the Research Center, Arlo close behind. Mars and Carol were chatting with one another. She couldn’t turn her head fully to see Martha or Paulie, but last she checked they were doing alright. Kart turned back to the kids who were happily eating their cookies.

“Alright, now what is it that you want to talk about? And before all of you talk at once, whoever talks first, goes first. And we aren’t going to argue, yeah? So what’s up pups?” Jack cleared his throat, initially looking at Polly before turning his focus to Kart and speaking,

“We wanted to talk to you about what happened. None of the adults want to listen to us. I know Alice is trying but… I can tell she doesn’t know what to say. It’s obvious you know something about this, if not everything. Can you just tell us what’s going on?” The children’s faces had all fallen, solemn; tears threatening Polly’s eyes.

“We had really bad nightmares, and Polly and Jack saw some really scary things. No one is talking or listening to us, Ms. Kart. And some of us are really scared to go asleep.” Toby voiced as he settled down next to Jack, brushing off the light slush that had accumulated.

“I’m sorry to hear that. That must have been very difficult for you. To put it simply, there was something inside or rather attached to the doll that was affecting everyone. The doll existed before what is considered to be the Old World; having been protected by a now non-existent group of people. Without those people’s protection, what was attached to it had no other limitations other than physical location. It’s influence could only go so far, but whatever it touched, it made sure to do the maximum amount of damage. From nightmares to hallucinations, it didn’t matter as long as it could feed off of the fear that people had.” Kart looked down at their faces; Jack was attempting to stay strong but the fear mirrored off of all their eyes. She patted Dolly on the head,

“But the doll’s gone now. I wish I could lie to you and say it was a terrible dream, but you don’t deserve that. You’re also way too smart; you guys can smell a lie from a mile away. I know all of you are very mature for your age, even if your parents want you to stay children for just a bit longer; I know this was a very scary experience for you. And from those experiences comes maturity. Your parents are also having a hard time trying to word everything so that all of you understand. This is information I’ve had for a very long time, but this is as new to them as it is to you. You should be patient with one another, yourselves and your parents. And you guys aren’t alone in this either; everyone went through a rough patch, even Linda.” Kart paused waiting for questions as Polly spoke up.

“There were scary monsters; they said really scary things. Like they were going to hurt our mommy and daddy. They said awful things.” Polly trembled as she spoke.

“I wasn’t able to see them, but I did hear them. They did say some pretty awful things. But I promise you, they’re no longer here. They can’t bother any of you anymore. And if they do come back; I’ll deal with them properly this time.” Kart grinned. The children weakly smiled.

“Why could only some of us see those things?” Polly asked. “I didn’t want to see them.” Kart patted her back.

“That’s a bit harder to explain, but some children and some adults have the ability to see things beyond what I would consider normal. But I’m sure the reason why you and Jack could see things and the others couldn’t because you two are the strongest. They were hurting all of you so they could hurt me, but you all mean so much to me.” 

“What happened with you Ms. Kart?” Jack asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Why… why were you in the clinic sleeping the whole time?” Jack looked down at his shoes as Kart sighed.

“It’s unfortunate but I was so scared, that my body fell like a rock. I was trapped, being awake but not being able to do anything else. I could hear all of you, and I was very upset that there was nothing I could do for you. I promise that, if anything like that happens again, I will be there next time.” Kart gave them a sad smile as they nodded together. Molly swiftly wiped her face. Carol and Mars’ voice reached their ears, approaching the group.

“I’m sorry to bother you guys, but the girls have homework and chores.” Carol smiled. Dolly groaned as Molly stood next to her mother. Polly looked to Kart.

“Thanks Ms. Kart for talking to us.” She said before following her sisters back to their home. Carol and Mars waved at Kart as Toby and Jack hopped off the bench.

“We should get going too. Alice might wonder what’s taking me so long.” Jack handed Kart the basket, Toby quickly giving Kart a hug. As Jack walked away, Toby whispered,

“Do you mind talking to my mom? She and I just keep fighting.”

“I’ll see what I can do, peanut.” Toby walked away, Kart deep in thought as they disappeared behind doors or the buildings. 

Arlo walked out of the Civil Corps building, having just given Linda the withered branch. She had cried and begged, but he couldn’t bring himself to even talk to her. After numerous backstabbing, accusations and abuse, it was beyond the time to call it quits and she didn’t seem to get that. Today, there was another weight being lifted off his chest. Nora had been right that she needed to know, but it felt like that advice was more for him than for her. He thought back to her crying; did he want to cry? What would he cry about; that their relationship was over or that he hurt a person who he had onced loved or that they had hurt him? He decided to hold it in. He looked back at the Civil Corps building. He had spoken to Remington and they had decided that staying in the building would not be for the best. Linda had been constantly harassing him, calling him pet names and yelling at odd hours of the night until they threatened her. She would make obscene comments towards Arlo; Remington or Sam snapping at her to stop. The only question was, where was he going to stay? Dr. Xu might take him in, but Xu was as busy as he was. He probably didn’t want to host any guests. He didn’t have many other friends and he didn’t feel comfortable asking others to take him in. 

The cold winter air hitting his face as he made his way down the Peace Plaza, passing Gale’s house on the way. 

“ Bestie! ” The familiar and excited voice made him turn around, Kart stopping just short of him. She held her hands behind her back as she asked,

“Are you busy right now?” 

“No, I just finished work for the day.” He cleared his throat, trying to sound confident, straightening his back.

“Great! Do you have any plans for the evening?” Arlo raised a brow.

“No. I’m not doing anything...maybe some training. Why?” He questioned. 

“Well, I was just thinking about Dr. Xu being really busy and he helped me out a ton; so I was hoping to pay him back.” Arlo’s shoulders slumped.

“Okay? What does that have to do with me?” 

“I need you to help me kidnap him!” She beamed. His face dropped, contorting into confusion. He covered his face with his hands, a muffled groan escaping.

“We most definitely need to work on your word choice. You do know that I have a reputation to uphold yeah? You can’t go around stating you need help kidnaping someone.” He pointed out. She waited expectantly as he uncovered his face. She was much shorter than him, practically craning her neck to make eye contact. Her bangs that had hugged her face, were longer now, uneven as several strands tickled her chin and the rest fell on her shoulders. Her eyes shining brightly as she waited for an answer.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. I have a reputation to hold up. Remember when you kicked that door at the Round Table after I borrowed your pillows? You completely showed me up, and now my reputation is tarnished. I have practiced, but I can’t kick a door in. How am I supposed to be cool if I can’t kick a door in?” 

“Borrowed?” He demanded. It had been in the first few months into their meeting. She had taken his three bed pillows, and had them upright in chairs at the Round Table as if they were eating meals. Plates and forks in front of them, little glasses of water. He had busted in quite furiously, not caring that Remington tried to stop him as it was just a joke. Her reasoning was that the captain looked as if he hadn’t slept well; so she wanted the pillows to look more inviting. After that, she snuck into his room again. This time when she sat the pillows upright, they had been wearing different types of ghost costumes; smaller to fit the pillows. Each one had a tea cup in front of them, different bags of tea in each with small cards that informed him of how each could relax him. The notion had at first frustrated him, wanting to rip the costumes into pieces but there was a part of him that could feel she was trying.

“Anyways, are you going to help or not?” She pouted. 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked reluctantly with a huff. She grinned.

“I was thinking we take him out stargazing! For someone who gets on us for being work-aholics, he certainly doesn’t take care of himself. How relaxing would that be? Pointing out constellations, and maybe snack. It would just be us besties!” 

“That doesn’t sound too terrible.”

“Right?” It would be good for Xu to take a break. The man had been working himself to death and if he collapsed or got sick, it certainly wouldn’t be fun for Phyllis to take over. Phyllis was on leave; healing from injuries from Linda, and exhaustion from helping with Kart. Gale had mentioned that he expected Dr. Xu to take a vacation, but Xu seemed hesitant to do so. 

“Alright, when do you want to do this?” Arlo questioned.

“Well, it’s late now, so maybe in 30 minutes go and kidnap him from the clinic and bring him to the fields next to my house.”

“Why do you keep saying kidnap? We could just as easily ask him.”

“No, that won’t do, my tall friend. A surprise is way better! Or you can go into my house, pick up the basket with all of the food and such and I’ll get him. I don’t know if you’ve heard but I’m pretty strong.” She picked her arms up, showing off non-existent muscles. “So picking him up and taking him where I need to go is no trouble to me.” Arlo coughed to stop a laugh.

“No. Please don’t do that. I’ll go get him.” Arlo stated sternly. 

“Are you sure?” Kart’s face fell, a concerned look like she didn’t believe him.

“Positive.” Arlo cracked a smile as her own returned.

“Okay! I’m going to set everything up, you go build up rapport so that it looks natural!” Kart waved, running off back to her house as Arlo’s face returned to being neutral. He turned on his heels, now to return up the hill for Dr. Xu. As he entered the clinic, Dr. Xu sat at his desk; organizing and writing. The piles of paperwork had gotten worse over time. Even with his time no longer dedicated to Kart, he couldn’t find an end to the pile; his desk forever lost under paper.

“Hey Dr. Xu.” Arlo called out, grabbing Xu’s attention. The doctor quickly stood up,

“How can I help you captain? You’re not injured are you?” A concerned look on his face as Arlo shook his head.

“Nope, rather I’d like to talk to you about something. Do you mind if we go for a quick walk? I think you could use a break from that paperwork as well.” Xu blinked before laughing.

“Kart had mentioned that it looked like… oh what did she call it? A shitshow? But sure, I’ll take a quick break.” He walked around the desk, joining Arlo at the door. He glanced back, scanning the room before walking out behind the captain. The night air was settling in, no wind chill as they made their way down the long winding path towards the cemetery.

“What did you want to talk about Arlo?” Xu inquired.

“I was wondering your opinion on something… about Kart.”

“Oh?” Xu felt his shoulders tense.

“Do-” Arlo quickly looked around for any onlookers or eavesdroppers as he continued, “you think that we’ll ever be able to use her real name?” Xu, taken aback, replied,

“I’m not sure. I do hope so, though I… like both of her names. Maybe not Kartoffel, but I like Kart. I mean the name, not- well I like Kart- what I mean is that I like the name Kart more so after learning what kartoffel means.” Arlo burst out laughing.

“I can agree with that. Linda doesn’t exactly care for calling her by the name Kart chose, but I’m willing to wait for when she let’s us call her Willow.”

“Y-yeah.” Xu cleared his throat. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“D-do you like Kart?”

“I mean, she is one of my closest friends. I wouldn’t trade her for the world.”

“Are you interested in her? Romantically?” Arlo stopped, Xu taking a few steps before doing the same and looked back at the captain.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel in general. After what happened, it’s hard to see myself with anyone anymore, but when I look at Kart, maybe? I find myself hoping and wishing for a lot of things whenever she and I talk, but I think right now I’m just hoping to have really good friends. People who can support me while I try to put large pieces of my life back together. You and Kart match that bill.” Arlo smiled, walking again. Xu followed in step as Arlo asked,

“Are you interested in her?” Xu placed his hands in his pockets, face slightly red as he replied,

“I find myself more often than not thinking about her. I wonder what it would be like to hold her hand while we’re walking. I saw her hug Albert once, as a greeting. I can’t say that I wasn’t jealous; I wish our friendship was like that. Comfortable enough to hug casually. I mean, the both of us are close enough with her that she’s willing to talk about very private things she’s never spoken about with anyone. But I feel like a hug is a sign of trust that I’d like to convey; that I trust her.” Xu’s red face deepened in hue as he peaked over at Arlo’s face. He was looking straight ahead, neutral face as he spoke,

“That’s a very round-about way of answering but I feel like hand-holding is a better sign. And you and I have held her hands more times and for longer than anyone else here. I think if she didn’t trust us, she would have fought a lot more in the clinic.” The tension in Xu’s shoulders disappeared, as they walked through Peace Plaza.

“I hope, in the end, we’re at least able to learn more about her. I don’t want her to feel like she has to constantly have this facade. I think we got to see what she’s really like right after Linda said all that mess. She’s confident, and her sense of humor seems a little more...concerning.” Arlo finished, looking at Xu who nodded.

“We were talking the other day and I asked her how she felt with the workshop owners and Linda telling her how much they hated her. She said, ‘oh I’ve got all those...people… all beat. I already hate myself so them telling me how much I suck, is nothing compared to what I tell myself in the morning.’ Said something along the lines that self-loathing isn’t new and she drowns in it. She laughed, and gave me this look like she expected me to laugh with her.”

“One of the first times that Higgins called her a failure, she blew him off and said that she was born and bred in it. Failure was her ‘middle name’, which made absolutely no sense, and it’s best to assume you’re going to fail so that if you do come out on top, then you’re always pleasantly surprised.” Arlo chuckled. “I think he called her a name and she ended up covering his entire workshop floor with balloons filled with water. He did not enjoy that.” 

“Oh, I remember that. He came in for a bag of ice after he kicked a balloon and it hit him in the face. Do you remember getting called in for when she put all of his tools in clear pudding? I don’t even know how she did that, but I do remember it was because he was putting all of the commissions at the top of the board where she couldn’t reach.”

“Oh yeah!” Arlo laughed. “She had asked him nicely to bring them back down and he laughed in her face. She couldn’t really get in trouble for the pudding thing because nothing was stolen or damaged. She did get in trouble for laying and cementing bricks around his furnaces; it stopped him from working because he had to break them down.”

“I heard from Remington she also got in trouble for slightly moving his furnaces until they were almost outside the walls of Portia. I think he said that was a three week project, moving it every so often and so slightly so he wouldn’t notice. I remember Remington laughing so hard because she had told Higgins that they were leaving cause they were tired of how he was treating them.” They shared a laugh as Arlo spoke again,

“And the day she made his stair steps slightly longer than what they were and he tripped on them every time he walked in and out.”

“Did she really do that?”

“Oh yeah. I was a little peeved as he was constantly finding one of us to bother. But then he accused her of stealing his pickaxe and she did not like that.”

“What happened?” Xu asked eagerly.

“Well, she went to Remington. But when Higgins bashed her later, she decided to get revenge. At night, she went in and flipped everything upside down. The doors, the windows, the stairs. She did not take too kindly to him calling her a thief. After I confronted her about it, she said that he wanted a nemesis, she was just filling the position. I certainly couldn’t argue with that.” Xu laughed loudly before Arlo came to a complete stop. They were in the field, Kart holding a basket excitedly.

“Bit chilly tonight yeah?” She grinned. 

“Kart! What are you doing out?” Xu questioned.

“Well you see doctor, we brought you out here so you could relax. We’re going to stargaze for a bit while it’s not terribly cold, and eat some snacks.” Arlo explained.

“Yes! We have kidnapped you so that you could hang out with your two favorite people! Your besties!” Kart beamed. Xu smiled warmly as Arlo took the basket out of Kart’s hands.

“What’s in here?” Arlo inquired.

“A sandwich.” Her confidence was feigning innocence.

“Oh what kind?” Xu asked.

“A giant one.” Arlo had a somewhat disapproving tone in his voice. He set the basket down, pulling out a thick sandwich, the insides somewhat about to spill out.

“They scream for freedom.” Kart poked the sandwich as Xu and Arlo had looks of horror. 

“Why is it so big?” Xu demanded.

“Oh, I know that you really like meat so I made sure to put a lot of meat on your side. I heard that Arlo liked spicy things so I had to make sure his was spicy and then I couldn’t make up my mind on what I wanted. So… he’s a little thick.” She patted the sandwich as Arlo murmured,

“It’s a sandwich. It can’t be a ‘he.’” His eyes were wide with shock as Kart took her piece.

“I will not be able to finish this… it shall be dinner, breakfast and lunch.” She concluded before taking a bite, looking up at the clear winter sky. Xu took his piece, giving Arlo a worrying glance before joining her side, and looking up. 

“You know, Petra talks about this thing called the Hubble. Do you know anything about it?” Xu asked, searching the stars for something.

“Yes. I was born a few years after it launched.” Kart replied as Arlo took a bite, his eyes wide in surprise.

“Wow, so you know what she’s talking about.” Xu commented, taking a bite.

“Yep, pretty well too. I had to learn about it in school. You guys have cameras but the pictures that thing took were absolutely amazing. I had always wanted to explore space but I never got the chance.” She replied.

“What stopped you?” Arlo questioned.

“I had a change of heart. There were other things that I wanted to pursue. My eyes were opening to the discourse in the world and in my country; I had and wanted to act.” Kart fell silent, taking a small bite.

“Was there something about this particular night that you wanted to take us out? You seem to know a lot about the stars.” Xu asked.

“I noticed it a couple of months ago, but I haven’t had the chance to share it with anyone yet.” Kart pointed towards a tree. “Look at that tree, and follow it straight up.” She slowly moved her hand up to the sky. It stopped, as both men moved closer to follow and focus on the point. Within a few seconds, a blinking light appeared, moving just above Kart’s finger that followed it before it disappeared. The men stared in awe as Kart lowered her hand, putting her sandwich back in the basket. 

“What is it?” Arlo murmured, his eyes still trying to find and remember the object.

“That is a space station; the International Space Station. It’s been there for so long. It was home to astronauts; they would go up there and conduct studies. It was a collaborative program between several countries. It’s amazing that it’s been so long, yet it’s still there. There are stars that are no longer there, but there are objects, man-made, that survived, what you call, Age of Darkness. It’s one of the few things that are here, that I know about extensively from my time. It’s so strange to experience first hand all of these changes.” Kart crossed her arms, trying to keep herself warm as it grew colder. The coat she wore was made out of wool, stopping at the middle of her thighs. Xu heard her shiver, looking to her and then to Arlo who was searching the night sky. He wanted to act on impulse, but felt the moment was inappropriate. She shared another piece of herself, here he was, being rude as his thoughts strayed. He cleared his throat instead, patting her shoulder before suggesting,

“How about you go home? I don’t want you getting sick right after you got out of the clinic.” She nodded, turning on her heel before Arlo woke up from his trance, calling out to her,

“Wait, Kart.” She stopped, looking back.

“This is going to sound awkward, but Linda is causing a lot of problems when I’m in the Civil Corps building. I don’t want to bother Dr. Xu because he’s really busy.” He looked over at Xu who shrugged and nodded. “And I was wondering if it was okay if I stayed with you for a bit. On your couch or something. Remington can’t sleep with her screaming and she says some pretty nasty things that I’m just tired of hearing.” 

**He’s opening up. This is your chance; be a better friend.**

“Of course! I have a very comfortable couch and many pillows.” Kart grinned. “Oh this is a sleep over! I’m so excited! I’ll make pancakes in the morning!” She had fully turned around at this point, jumping up and down excitedly. Kart turned her head to Xu, who gave a nervous smile.

“Would you like to join us? I have many blankets and pillows.” She nudged him as he blushed.

“I-I-I me-mean three’s a crowd yeah?” He stuttered as Kart tilted her head, a smile on her face yet a confused tone in her voice as she replied,

“Three’s a crowd? Not sure what you’re talking about. Eight is a crowd. Actually six is a crowd. From this point on, six is a crowd. I have spoken. We are besties! The three of us! How can three be a crowd?” She motioned to the three of them before looking between them. A wave of realization came over her as she snapped her head towards Xu.

“Is that a polite way of saying you don’t want to hang out anymore? Oh god DAMNIT!” Kart shouted.

“Wait, Kart-” Arlo started, Kart butting in,

“Holy shit, I am like the worst fucking friend EVER. I CAN’T EVEN TAKE HINTS. I am pathetic and small, please ignore me.” She began to pout, puffing out one of her cheeks in frustration before making a popping sound with her mouth. 

“That’s not what I meant Kart.” Xu put his hands up, in an attempt to comfort her. “I just meant that, maybe your house will be a little full with so many people.”

“I just upgraded it so that my homies can chill in my crib. Why wouldn’t I have enough room for people?” Xu taken aback and Arlo answered,

“I have no idea what you just said. But doctor, she has more than enough room. She upgraded her house before all the craziness remember?” Xu nodded.

“Oh that’s right. We-well,” he looked towards the crowd, shamefully as he continued, “then I guess if you’re okay with it… then let’s have a sleepover.” Kart’s demeanor changed.

“Really? Yay!” She threw her arms up. “Let’s go! It’s cold out!” She walked off, the men trailing behind her as Xu covered his face with his hands and Arlo stifling a laugh. Kart walking proudly in front, anxiety hiding behind the confidence.


	38. Pancakes and Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xu, Arlo and Kart have a sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE INTERNET MY LOVELY PEANUTS. Holy cow after several days of not posting and having absolutely no internet, I am now able to get back on track! (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Small trigger warning for panic attacks.

“Are you sure this is okay? You have a bed.” Arlo stated, laying on the couch. Xu and Kart lay on the floor, opposite of one another, a table between them with blankets and pillows.

“Of course! This makes it more of a sleepover!” Kart had wrapped herself up, pillows surrounding her head. She had a tall glass of water at an arm’s length away. Xu yawned, Arlo eyeing him before telling Kart,

“I think it’s time to sleep.” He sat up, reaching to turn off the light as Kart snuggled into her small nest. Xu closed his eyes; it felt surreal to actually be sleeping at a friend’s house. Especially when it was with people who meant so much to him. He fell asleep almost immediately, gently snoring as Arlo shifted on the couch. He exhaled deeply, relaxing into it. His eyes adjusted to the dark, looking towards Kart who seemed to be playing with the pillow. She was using her thumb to smooth over part of the fabric; before poking it and repeating the process. Arlo shifted again, bringing attention to himself as Kart carefully rolled to her other side, locking eyes with Arlo.

“Hey,” she whispered, eyes darting from Xu to Arlo before continuing, “you’re supposed to be trying to go to sleep.” He smirked.

“So are you, but all I see is someone who seems to be avoiding it.” He whispered back. She frowned and while he couldn’t see it very well, the small unsure sound she made gave it away. “Don’t worry. If anything happens, we’re both right here. So go to sleep. We’ll be here in the morning.” She laid back down.

“You have to promise to be here. If you’re gone, I’ll be cross.” He chuckled. “And you’ll have to give me a “get-out-of-jail free” card when Higgins bothers me.”

“Those types of cards don’t exist, but I’m willing to let you off the hook just once  _ if _ I’m not here when you wake up.” Kart grinned. Snuggling back under the covers, and closing her eyes. Arlo closed his eyes, hopefully nothing would happen in the morning to give her that ‘card.’

Arlo woke up to sobbing and yelling, sitting up immediately. His vision was slightly clouded, adjusting to the light that was in the room. When it finally cleared, the scene was set out in front of him. Kart was hugging Xu, sobbing as she clung to him. Xu was rubbing her back, a terrified look on his face. His face was streaked with tears, apologizing to her as she trembled. He looked up at Arlo, now aware the other man had awoken. He had a shameful look on his face before looking away. Her breathing calmed as she relaxed her hold, slumping into his arms and losing consciousness. She was taking deep breaths as Arlo practically crawled out, walking in a crouched position and asked in a whisper,

“What’s going on?” Concern written on both of their faces as Xu requested,

“Can you help me put her back to bed?” Arlo moved forward; Xu rolled her into Arlo’s arms. Arlo dragged her slightly back as Xu fixed the covers over her. They moved away, creeping towards the kitchen as Kart sniffled in her sleep. Arlo turned on the light as Xu sat down at the wood square table.

“I’m not exactly sure what happened,” Xu carefully scooted his chair in, Arlo joining him, “I had gotten up for a glass of water and I noticed she was shaking, as if she was paralyzed. I bent down to check on her, but when I touched her shoulder, her eyes opened and she started hyperventilating. Maybe she was having a bad dream and I scared her, I’m not sure.” He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his head in frustration. 

“I feel like no matter how hard I try, I always seem to make things worse with Kart.” He groaned, setting his head against the table as Arlo responded,

“I wouldn’t say that. We don’t know the circumstances as to why she would panic. You beat yourself up too much Xu. You were doing what you were supposed to do as a doctor, I’m sure she’ll understand that you were just trying to help.” Arlo gave Xu a weak smile, who did not return the gesture. As Xu opened his mouth to speak again, Kart walked into the kitchen. She mumbled something, hair covering half of her face, as she opened a drawer. She rummaged through it for a short time as Arlo and Xu stood up.

“Are you okay? You shouldn’t stand up so soon after having a panic attack.” Xu approached her, putting a hand on her back as if to steady her. Arlo remained silent as Kart pulled out a thin bar. She opened it, taking several bites and making several strange sounds as she ate it.

“Uhh, Kart?” Xu asked glancing over at Arlo for some sort of explanation. Arlo shook his head, confusion written on his face.

“Nom.”  Kart continued to make quiet noises as if she was giving sound effects to how she ate. 

“Kart, are you okay?” Xu’s soothing voice brought her attention to him.

“ **Nom**.”  She squeaked, acknowledged him with a short nod, before she turned her attention back on the thin dark bar that she held.

“Can you tell me what happened? How about we sit at the table?” His other hand grasped her shoulder, guiding her to a chair. They sat down at the same time, Arlo adjusting Xu’s seat before sitting down himself. Xu’s left hand remained on her back, his right now tapping on the table nervously as Kart finished eating. 

“Sorry, I get sleep paralysis after a nightmare if I don’t eat sweets. That’s what caused the panic attack.” She said it nonchalantly, exhaustion in her voice. She placed her head on the table, almost falling back asleep. Xu gently shook her causing her to pick her head back up speedily and look around.

“You should head back to bed.” Arlo suggested. Kart relaxed back in the chair, shaking her head. 

“We should all head back to bed. Let’s go.” Xu ushered Kart back up, helping her lay down onto the couch. Arlo raised a brow as Xu tucked Kart back in.

“Where am I going to sleep?” Arlo questioned, crossing his arms. Xu moved towards Kart’s original spot, taking pillows and surrounding her with them. 

“I believe the couch will help her sleep, so you will take her spot. Do you need another pillow?” Xu held up one of the last pillows. Kart’s hand reached over, grasping it and pulling it into an embrace. She murmured something unintelligible as Arlo sighed and placed himself on the floor. He grunted, shifting as Xu returned to his spot. As they fell back asleep, they heard Kart murmur something again. 

Xu woke up to hear Arlo and Kart laughing. He sat up, getting out from under the blanket post haste when he noticed neither were in the living room. Xu walked into the kitchen; Arlo and Kart both held frying pans. 

“1, 2… flip!” Kart called out. She gripped the frying pan with both hands, throwing a pancake in the air and catching it. Arlo mirrored her movements only for his pancake to go too high up, sticking to the ceiling. They all looked at it curiously. 

“Mr. Pancake?” Kart called out. She turned and placed her pancake on a burner before placing it onto a plate.

“What are you two doing?” Xu questioned, eyes locked on the ceiling.

“Well, we were making pancakes. Emphasis on the ‘were’.” Kart held the pan out, anticipating its fall, but the moment never came. 

“God damn it Arlo. Gust and Albert are gonna be pissed that we spent weeks on this house and now there’s a pancake on the ceiling.” Kart turned off the stove, placing the pan on a cold burner.

“We can get it off yeah? Just need a spatula… or something.” Arlo put his pan down as Xu continued to stare at the pancake.

“No, it’ll leave pancake goo on the ceiling. No matter what, we have to get up and clean it. Here, hold the chair. I’ll hop on it and clean off our casualty. Xu, help yourself to our food pile.” Kart grabbed a chair, as Xu made his way to the counter. Three plates sat neatly on top, pancakes, sausage and bacon piled on each. Arlo stopped her before she raised her foot. 

“I’ll stand on it.” Xu picked up a large plate from the cupboard, placing a few of each on the plate.

“No, I’ll be fine. I can clean my own ceiling.” Xu held up a piece of bacon, determining whether four pieces was too much.

“I made the mess, I’ll clean it. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Xu placed the piece of bacon on his plate, returning a pancake to the pile.

“That’s why you’re going to hold the chair, make sure I don’t tip over.” She swiftly moved onto the chair. Her back towards the stove.

“Get down! You’ll get hurt!” Arlo demanded. Xu stopped to look at the other counter. 

“No I won’t, just hand me a cloth!” She held her hand out as Xu frowned. There were ham, boiled eggs and waffles on top.

“How can I hand you a cloth and hold down the chair?” Xu sighed, moving back to the pancakes. 

“You can do both! Multitask, come on, let’s go.” She moved her hand in rapid circles; Xu deciding what to put back. 

“If I reach over, you could tip.” Xu looked at the pancakes on his plate.

“Then let go real quick and grab one. I’m not going to move.” Xu shook his head, returning a pancake and a piece of sausage to their respective spots. 

“Just hop down. I’ll grab a cloth and clean up my mess. Please. You’re going to get hurt.” Arlo pleaded as Xu moved back to the other counter.

“Dude, just give me the cloth. I’m not a child.” She held her hand out as Arlo gave an exasperated sigh of defeat. 

“Fine, but absolutely do not move.” Arlo turned his head, Xu reaching back with a cloth for Arlo to grab as he decided what else he wanted on his plate. Arlo grasped it, handing it to Kart. As she reached up, Arlo turned his head to glance at Xu who was reaching for a boiled egg.

“Oh wait, doc-” Arlo cut off his own words as he reached forward, grabbing hold of Xu’s shirt. He pulled Xu away from the eggs, but the movement had violently shook the chair. Kart attempted to balance on top, shouting as Arlo pulled Xu too roughly. The doctor’s back smacked into the chair, throwing the plate in a random direction as Kart fell backwards onto Xu.

* * *

Kart began to past the Round Table hastily when Antoine called out to her,

“Kartoffel!” She turned her head to see the pink haired man approach her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kart grinned; Antoine seemed to be one of the few who didn’t know what her name meant. Hopefully it would stay that way.

“Do you mind if we had a quick chat?” Kart taken aback as Antoine motioned for her to follow him up the path towards the cemetery.

“Sure, and before you say something, I have been taking plenty of breaks. I don’t know what people have told you, but I promise I haven’t been working myself to death… or is this about Higgins?” Antoine snorted,

“No, it’s not about Higgins. Why would you think that? What did you do?”

“Nothing. Nothing. Just makin’ sure.” Kart quickly stated, making popping noises with her mouth. They were mid-way up the hill, moving in the direction of the second Abandoned ruins.

“Anyways, what can I do for you?” Kart smiled gently.

“I wanted to talk to you about Dr. Xu.”

“Is he alright?” Concern in her voice.

“Well… yes. I just wanted to ask you how you feel about him.” Antoine’s face had dropped, his eyes were focused on where he was walking and a light blush coloring his face. Kart raised a brow.

“I’m confused.”

“I very much admire Dr. Xu. I think he is an astounding doctor; someone who I’ve had feelings for since I met him. Everything about him makes my heart flutter. I thought I was slowly grabbing his attention whenever he would smile at me or ask me how I was. I was usually too much of a mess to answer him or ask him any questions. He’s pretty dense about his own feelings and people who are interested in him. I’m not usually a jealous person, but I can’t help but feel this ache in my chest when I think about how much he likes you. I see the way he looks at you, and I’ve overheard what he says about you. I don’t know how you feel or what you even think of all of this. Which is why I wanted to ask. I know you’re not like Linda, but you can never be too careful. It’s wrong of me to ask this, but I want to look out for Dr. Xu’s best interests! If he asks you out and you don’t feel the same; can you gently let him down? Linda laughed in his face and I don’t want to see him go through that all over again. He wasn’t the same afterwards, but then you came! He went back to who he was; smiling all the time, asking how people were. I know that I will probably never have a chance with him, but I want him to be happy no matter what his relationship status is.” Antoine sniffled as Kart nodded understandingly.

“Of course, I respect him immensely. I’m not exactly sure where we stand with each other but I’ll make sure I… give the proper response.”

“Oh it is. This town gossips a bit more than you’d think.”

“Wait, what?” One of Kart’s eyebrows twitched as Antoine nervously explained,

“Well, you know it’s a small town, a lot doesn’t happen well… until Linda left and you arrived. The most interesting piece of news usually is about you. It started with what sheet you were wearing when you would hide from Arlo, what Higgins did to make you mad and how you got back at him and recently it’s just been about who likes you and who you could possibly like.” Antoine’s face had turned to a deep shade of red, laughing nervously as Kart’s eye twitched. “I was talking with Sonia, Emily and Phyllis about it.”

“Oh were you?” Kart’s voice was strained as she felt a wave of nausea that she pushed down. Antoine laughed.

“You don’t look so good. It’s not like we were talking bad about you. We were just talking about some guys who have their eyes on you. That’s it.”

“That does not make my discomfort dissipate.” 

“It’s just silly talk, something better than what they went through over the last two weeks.” Kart sighed. They had gone through hell, spare Emily, maybe it wasn’t absolutely terrible if they were talking about something less depressing. Kart had covered her face, groaning in her hands before removing them. They were at the Abandoned Ruins, Antoine standing closer to the fence of the cemetery. 

“But...you’ve been running around, focused on helping people and making friends. Is there anybody that you do like in a romantic way?” Antoine asked. Kart’s eyes shifted around the area, almost waiting for someone to pop out. 

“I’m not actually sure. I think people are very nice and I think some people are very cute. But right now I’m not looking for a relationship. I’d like to focus on helping Portia, get it back on its feet before finding someone to settle down with or date.” Kart grinned as Antoine replied,

“That makes sense. I appreciate you not getting mad at me for bringing this up.”

“Nah, it’s cool. Something awkward did just happened, so 50/50 on emotions.” Antoine crossed his arms.

“Awkward?” Kart waved him off.

“Never mind, forget I said anything. You have a good day alright?” Antoine nodded, waving as Kart stood in silence.

“Why did we come this way? My final destination isn’t even here.” Kart’s eyes moved to the ruin entrance, seeing Merlin slip out. Merlin turned her head, while feeling eyes on her, saw no one in any direction. She walked back to the Research Center confused and uneasy.

* * *

Kart sat in the middle of a group of Slurpees, handing out sandwiches. While five had come to visit her, four more had appeared. They all happily munched on the food while Kart leaned back onto a tree. She turned to one that had a different colored bow tie. She had marked the one that she had first met.

“Today, I accidentally fell on Dr. Xu. Antoine talked about feelings and told me that I should turn him down gently if I don’t feel the same way. To be honest I don’t know how I feel. I just know that when he kissed me I thought I was going to explode from embarrassment.” Her face was red; the slurpee nodding knowingly as she fell silent. The memory played in her mind over and over. The plate Xu had was thrown at Arlo as Kart fell onto Xu’s back. Arlo had dropped to the floor, falling willingly on his bottom, the plate hitting the floor, and splattering food everywhere. He had covered his face in pain as Kart and Xu shifted off of one another. Xu sat up, Kart almost in a push up position, picking her head up. They bonked heads, both closing their eyes in pain. As Kart opened her own, her face turned bright red in embarrassment, as their eyes locked, faces inches apart. She could almost see her reflection in his eyes. She slowly pulled away, trying not to hurt herself. A quiet apology was in order. But before the words could come out, Xu closed the distance between them, pressing his lips gently against hers, pulling away almost as quickly. Xu seemed to snap out of a daze as they heard Arlo groan in pain.

A sudden explosion brought Kart out of her thoughts. Kart and the Slurpees slightly lifted into the air and then fell back to the earth in a painful pile. The slurpees struggled amongst each other, making distressed noises as Kart stood; glancing around until she saw a plume of smoke rise into the sky.


	39. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden explosion, a new face appears in Portia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! (◕▽◕✿) Posting like normal for ya! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Trigger warning! Please go to the end notes!

Kart ran towards the wreckage, a large ship had crashed into the side of one of the large ruins in the Collapsed Wastelands. The voices of Arlo and Remington rang in her ears. She looked to the left; they were sprinting in her direction. When they reached her, Remington stopped her from moving forward; one hand on her stomach the other on her waist as Arlo continued forward.

“Kart, stay here. We don’t know how dangerous it is yet.” Remington commanded watching the Captain slow down as he made his way up the steep hill. He paused, looking at the flaming object up and down before turning his head to a large pit. Arlo swallowed a lump in his throat before looking down. At first his eyes didn’t register the scene below him; it seemed to be a mesh or pile of things. A wave of horrific realization ran through him as he turned away, vomiting into the grass. Remington carefully pushed Kart behind him.

“Stay here. Arlo!” The man ran ahead, crouching next to Arlo, patting his back.

“Arlo, are you okay?” The man nodded, standing again as he answered,

“Fine. Just didn’t expect what’s in the pit. Don’t look at it. We’ll have one of the builders close it up.” More dots began to connect; the pit now explained why Kart had been covered in blood when they found her outside the ruins. At the bottom were mutilated and rotting corpses; the smell was suffocating. It was impossible to identify the creatures that were within it. Loose limbs and intestines were strewn about, eyes staring upward as if calling for help. Teeth marks could be seen in the flesh of the creatures, and small twitching from the bodies below rushed unease into Arlo’s body. Remington took a step back, calling out to Kart.

“Kart! We need you to get some tools and supplies to cover this hole!” She nodded, turning on her heels and sprinting in the opposite direction towards town. 

When she returned, Arlo and Remington were walking around the object, now just a pile of smoke. She placed down the steel plates, welding them to leftover parts of the bottom structure. Her eyes fell on the bodies at the bottom, taking a deep breath to ignore them. The slurpees rushed over to her, looking down in the hole before spraying everything out of view. She gently smiled, before her face fell into a solemn expression, focusing on her work. Arlo and Remington were still examining the wreckage when Kart stood up and proclaimed,

“It’s done!” They turned to her, giving a nod of approval before turning back. Kart moved to join them, the slurpees following close behind her. The wreckage was what almost looked like a satellite; large and metallic with, what were once rounded cylinders now dented and broken. Altair-01 was written on the side in spray paint, the bottom parts of the numbers were slowly erasing from time, but still clear enough to discern. 

“Can this day get any worse?” Arlo asked. Remington shot him a questionable look, raising a brow before he shook his head.

“Don’t ask, let’s just check this thing out.” Almost as if on cue, a round door with large rectangular handles began to rattle and shake. Remington and Arlo took a step back. Kart stood her ground before Remington grabbed her arm to keep her in line with them. The door flew off, shooting into an unsuspecting pinecock that cried out in pain. The slurpees fully hid behind each other and Kart’s leg as a yellow robot pulled itself out from the inside. It fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

“Holy moly!” It shouted.

“A-a robot?” Remington questioned. Kart raised a brow as it sat up and barked,

“How rude my name is A-” The robot attempted to clear its ‘throat’, continuing to have a difficult time to say it’s name before settling on the only noise it could make.

“My name is Ack.” It sounded defeated, looking down at the ground.

“Who exactly are you Ackbot? What is this?” Arlo questioned while motioning towards the wreckage.

“I’m the chef of my space station… a piece of which is right here.” Kart raised a brow as she looked at it again. Guess that makes sense, even though this piece here looked like a satellite. 

“Space station?” Arlo looked at Remington, confusion in his tone. 

“Jeepers Creepers! I’m on the ground! How the heck did I get here?!” Ack looked around with a shocked tone of voice. Kart’s eyes widened.

“You’re so close!” She shouted. “He’s so close to saying the same things as me!” Her eyes were full of excitement, Remington giving her a confused look as Ack looked from the sky to the ground. 

“I have fallen quite a ways.” It attempted to stand up, giving a shout when it failed.

“Whoa there, don’t move okay?” Remington suggested, carefully approaching the robot. Ack had both hands out, almost as if it was clearing a space, loudly proclaiming,

“I’m not panicking! I’m not panicking.”

“Coulda fooled me.” Kart laughed.

“We have to show the Mayor. Remington, help me carry him. Kart, let’s go. And leave the slurpees behind!” Arlo demanded, a hint of irritation in the voice. Kart began to follow in a huff before she stopped and crouched down to the group.

“My little friends, I have to go. And they won’t let you into town, so please behave out here.” Kart’s eyes drifted to Arlo.

“See that man with the red hair and yellow jacket?” She lowered her voice in a whisper, the slurpees nodded. “That’s the man I’ve sworn to protect. If you guys could look out for him too, that would be great.” They all watched Arlo intently, memorizing how he looked. Kart stood up, patted some of their heads before leaving with a wave. They waved back, looking towards one another before walking back to their home.

* * *

“You can’t arrest me! I know my rights!” Ack shouted.

“Fun story, that doesn’t work here. I’ve already tried.” Kart joked. Ack now sat in the Civil Corps cell with Linda, who had her back against the wall.

“Why did you put me in the same cell as a dangerous AI?! You need to make more cells!” She shrieked. Everyone ignored her as Gale spoke up.

“Now, now! Please calm down, Mr. Ack. We’re trying to sort out this situation. You unexpectedly dropped in on us after all.” Gale cleared his throat, stopping a laugh. “I take it that you were on the Altair One space station for the duration of the last 300 years, am I correct?” 

“I’m not saying anything until I see my lawyer.” Ack retorted. Merlin stared at Ack in awe, while Lee grimaced.

“Why are we even talking to this thing?” Lee asked. Everyone seemed to also ignore him and Linda’s stream of complains as Gale continued,

“Look Mr. Ack, the sooner you show us you’re not a threat, the better off it is for all of us.”

“So he is a threat?! Why are you treating me like this?!” Linda began to rant.

“Linda! Be quiet!” Arlo barked. She shrunk in a corner, shame on her face as Ack angrily replied,

“Well call me a pancake, but I’m a chef! How am I a threat? And to answer your question, I was in maintenance mode for the last 330 years, 2 months, and 17 days. When I woke up, I was here.” Kart covered her mouth with her hand, deep in thought. Arlo stole a glance her way, before returning his attention to Ack.

“So, you’re not an assassin sent from Duvos?” Gale questioned.

“Look old monsieur, I know not what a Duvos is. And even if I did, why would I tell you?” Kart straightened her back.

“You have a point.” Gale tapped his foot.

“What should we do with him?” Arlo inquired.

“Get rid of it right now!” Lee demanded. “We don’t know what it’ll do! Remember the dancing robot in Ethea?” Kart groaned internally.

“I say we let him stay at the Research Center, we’ll take responsibility for him. He’s a treasure trove to be explored!” Merlin was practically hopping up and down. Arlo stole another glance at Kart. While everyone was focused on Ack, the argument and voices were being drowned out as Arlo concentrated on Kart’s face. Her face clearly spelled discomfort, taking a step back from Merlin. Kart’s shoulders were tense, her arms that once were crossed now were at her sides. She seemed prepared to defend herself. Arlo carefully moved around the room, making his way to Kart’s side who had a face of horror at the things Merlin was saying. She was trembling when Arlo reached over, taking her hand in his. She acted like she just received a jolt of electricity, looking up at Arlo who gave her a concerned glance. Her attention turned back to Merlin and Lee who persisted in arguing their viewpoints.

“If you’re going to take the dangerous one, why don’t you take the one whose outside of the cell?” Linda suggested. Merlin and Lee paused. Gale and Arlo sharing looks of terror as Kart squeezed Arlo’s hand. 

**She was lying.**

“This is no time to joke around Linda! We have a real AI here. Humans are only dangerous to a degree. AIs are unpredictable because we know nothing about them!” Lee furrowed his brow.

“That’s why we need to research them!” Merlin countered. 

“You know, I can hear you. Don’t you care to know what I want?” Ack demanded. The voices in the room died down as Gale cleared his throat.

“Go on…”

“I’d say release me, but I know you’re not going to do that, so I want a glass of milk.” Everyone’s face contorted into confusion.

“Okay? That can be arranged…” Gale trailed off.

“And I want to know what happened to my crew mates.” 

“Arlo?” Gale looked to his right. Upon not seeing him there, he whipped his head around, confused. Arlo let go of Kart’s hand, smoothly crossing his arms and replied in a solemn tone,

“We checked the crash station, your crew mates didn’t make it. They died hundreds of years ago. Sorry.” 

“Oh…” Ack hung his head.

“Mr. Ack, I’m sorry for your loss. For now I need you to cooperate and stay here until we figure out what options we have for you. Can you do that?” Ack responded with a nodding of his head.

“Wait what about me?!” Linda demanded.

“What about you? He’s fine.” Arlo retorted firmly. Linda fell quiet, keeping her distance from Ack as Gale turned to Kart.

“Kart, do you mind helping out Mr. Ack with his leg and head? Make him as comfortable as you can?”

“Sure, I can do that.” Gale focused on Arlo.

“Arlo, keep everyone calm and we’ll have a meeting soon about what happened as soon as we have our decision.” Arlo nodded, leaving with Gale. Merlin and Lee left continuing to bicker. Kart smiled at Ack who remained silent, looking at the floor.

“Hot diggity!” Ack proclaimed happily. His head and leg now fixed or at least better than what it was.

“Rad brad.” Kart grinned. Ack picked his head up.

“You and I seem to have the same sort of humor.” 

“Well, you and I have quite a bit in common, but uh,” Her eyes shifted to Linda, who was pouting in a corner, turned away looking at the desk. “Let’s keep that a secret.” She gave a weary smile, Ack responding with a nod.

“Alright.” Kart took a step back from the cell. “I need to go report back to Gale, so behave for me alright?” Ack laughed.

“Of course!” Kart walked out of the Civil Corps building, a late afternoon chill running through her as the snow clung to the ground in heaps. As much as she wanted to take a short cut, the cold certainly wouldn’t allow her to. The snow made everything slick, even walking normally was difficult. She was slipping and sliding down the hill, stopping at the fence of Gale’s house. Holding on to it to catch her breath, Kart turned her head to see Gust walking out the front door.

“Hi senpai!” She waved, Gust scoffing before walking off. QQ greeted Kart before chasing after Gust who was making the first turn down the path. Kart skid across the ground, sliding next to him.

“Hey, hey. We should hang out again!” Kart smiled brightly as they reached the second turn.

“I don’t have the same amount of free time to waste as you do.” He scoffed.

“It’s not a waste if I’m hanging out with you!” Gust’s face remained neutral, ignoring her as they split in front of the town hall.

“Think about it!” She waved, his back still to her as he entered into A&G. She entered into the Town Hall, gleefully thinking about the time she would get to spend with Gust. Upon entering, Gale seemed to stare down at his desk. He was in deep thought, not paying any mind to Kart who carefully walked to his desk.

“Mayor Gale?” He jolted out of his trance, looking up.

“O-oh, Kart. How may I help you?” He put on a smile.

“I just finished helping out Ack. Are you okay?” She could tell he was tired; the last couple of months had not been good to him.

“I’m… I’m fine. Thank you for asking. I am merely debating on what course of action to take. My wife used to say everyone deserves a chance. But everytime I think to Mr. Ack, I think of Linda. We gave her a chance and she threw it in our faces. I feel as if… maybe Nora was right and we didn’t give Linda a fair chance. So many things were working against her, we all were. But I know everyone will fight against my decision. I just have a feeling that, even if I know part of why Linda left and why she came back, she should be given a somewhat fair chance. I’m not sure what you think though. She seemed to know a lot more than what she lets on.”

“To be honest, if it was my choice; I would want nothing to do with her. She’s the type of person who seems to thrive on attention, she continuously wants a spotlight on her. She knows things so she can use them; I’m sure if she stays here any longer, she will no doubt tell anyone with an ear to listen who I am and my name.” Kart crossed her arms, her voice becoming stern as she continued. “Gale, I’m not sure if the Hulu brothers have informed you, but I have the person I am supposed to protect. Remember I’m not just here for Portia. I am here under investigation. I can’t have someone who has loose lips flap them where she sees fit. If she does that, and the wrong person hears; me being here means nothing. She lets out who I am, then she is putting that someone in danger. I will fight tooth and nail for that person, give my life to protect them. I’m not letting Linda shove herself into the middle of it. She had a chance, several in fact and she threw all of them away. She’s continuously getting into trouble Gale. I can’t tell you what to do, you make your own decisions. But know that for every minute extra she spends past the issued time of her sentence; is another opportunity for the person committing these crimes to cover their tracks, and to attack this person again. I’ll put her in cuffs myself for interfering with an official investigation if anything happens to a hair on their head if Linda speaks out of turn. I don’t mean to threaten you, just know that I am serious.” She took a step back, turning on her heels, taking a large step forward. Gale stood up.

“Kart! Wait.” She stopped. “What if I can come up with a compromise?” She raised a brow, turning around.

“What kind of compromise?”

“I have someone coming. Sandrock is assisting in helping pay for a bridge and a tunnel so that we can open trading between the two cities. It’s to boost the economy. We are also planning on building a small town between the two in order to control the trading posts. I can have her there, working or-or-or-” Gale stumbled on his words. Kart sighed.

“You really want to give her another chance?” Gale simply nodded. “Sometimes you’re way too nice. Let’s talk about a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! There is a pit that they find due to the explosion filled with mutilated corpses.


	40. Meeting of the Minds: Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An short extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This is a short extra! I'll be posting a main chapter after this one goes up!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!

The slurpee group stood in a small circle and while they could not talk, their voices were heard through their facial expressions and eyes. The one marked by Kart, having a purple bow tie instead of yellow, stood on top of a rock and waved.

_ We are here to speak about Willow.  _ They had all turned to it, jumping up and down.

_ Sandwich giver! Sandwich giver!  _ They put their hands up, continuing to jump as Purple waved its arms. 

_ And we have to talk about the one who doesn’t like us.  _ All of their arms dropped.

_ The Sandwich giver’s tormentor.  _ It clarified.  _ Willow has stated that she must protect him, which means that we must as well. She had treated us nicely, protecting us from other adventurers and fed us when we have not done much for her. _ They all nodded in agreement as Purple looked towards a slurpee to the far right.

_ We are to start a patrol starting with you, and moving down the line. We are to watch out for anything suspicious.  _ It pointed to another slurpee in another part of the group before asking,

_ Have you seen anything related to why the bats and the spiky ones have started to move to different areas of the town?  _ It shook its head, replying,

_ Only heard they were scared; no reason as to why.  _ Purple nodded.

_ Then we must investigate further.  _ It pointed to two other slurpees before continuing.  _ We will expand our search. See if we can get access to the area with the cave and the land across from it with the crabs. Maybe we’ll find something new there.  _ The two nodded as Purple addressed the entire group again.

_ Now, the tormentor.  _ The slurpees booed in unison, contorted looks of disgust and dissatisfaction on their faces as Purple nodded.  _ While we are tasked with watching him, we can’t get too close. Him and his group won’t hesitate to hurt us so we must practice extra caution. Keep your distance from him, but for Willow we will protect him. Maybe she will bring us extra sandwiches if we can find it quicker than the tormentor.  _ The group murmured to themselves, nodding in approval as Purple stepped down. They ran in different directions as Purple looked around the Collapsed Wasteland, eyes landing on Sam who was heading towards the ruins. It sighed, already having to work.

* * *

Molly sat on a bench playing with Dolly’s hair; Polly next to them engrossed in a book. Molly hummed to herself as Jack and Toby approached them. 

“Have you seen anything Polly?” Jack asked. Polly put her book down, shaking her head.

“No. Not since Ms. Kart said we were safe.” Jack nodded.

“Have you?” Molly questioned; Jack shaking his head in reply. She finished fixing Dolly’s hair before hopping off the bench.

“Well, both of you should let us know if you do. It’s not like the adults will do anything.” She stated with scorn.

“Ms. Kart said we should try and talk to our parents. But I do agree that Ms. Kart would be better at handling the situation if something were to happen.” Jack unhappily replied. 

“Speaking of Ms. Kart,” Toby started, “I wanted to ask you girls something.” All three girls had their eyes focused on him, confused. Jack looked at him, at first confused but realization hit and Jack added,

“Oh, yeah. That’s a good question to ask.” Polly crossed her arms.

“What?” She had started to frown as Toby shifted awkwardly.

“If you know that one of your friends likes someone, how do you get them together?” The girls paused, looking between one another confused before Dolly spoke up.

“That doesn’t make any sense Toby.” She furrowed her brow. “Unless you’re asking for yourself.”

“I’m not asking for myself! It’s for a friend!” Toby’s face was red. 

“He’s asking cause he’s got a crush on Emily.” Molly sneered.

“It has nothing to do with Em- this is why no one asks you anything!” Toby stomped off, embarrassed as Jack shook his head.

“You shouldn’t tease him so much. It actually wasn’t about Emily.” 

“Who was it about?” Polly asked.

“You should ask him. He was the one with the question.” Jack followed after Toby, the three girls looking amongst each other. He found him hiding behind a tree in the park, curled up, red faced.

“Hey Toby.” Jack gently greeted. Toby picked his head up, stating,

“This is why you can’t ask those girls anything.” He sniffed, wiping his eyes with his forearm. 

“It was a chance we took, and it didn’t work out. We’ll just have to ask another girl. Maybe Ms. Sonia or Ms. Phyllis would know.”

“They’ll just think I’m being childish.” Toby clenched his fists and jaw.

“Maybe. But maybe we should also leave it alone. You’re not a hundred percent sure right?”

“But it’s so obvious!” 

“That doesn’t mean he wants to date her.” Jack argued back. Before Toby could say anything back, Isaac’s voice rang through,

“What are you two talking about?” He stood tall, casting a shadow over them as Jack slowly stood up.

“No-nothing Mr. Isaac.” Jack replied shyly. Isaac looked between the two, both slightly embarrassed. 

“From man to man, if there’s a lady you like, you should sweep her off her feet immediately.”

“It’s not about me!” Toby shouted. In a lower tone of voice, he replied,

“It’s about Django.”

“Django?” Isaac questioned. Toby shushed him.

“Don’t let him hear you!” Isaac looked around him, then at Jack who shrugged.

“I’m positive that Django likes Ms. Kart. I-I just know he does. The way he acts around her is different from Ms. Sonia. I don’t know how to explain it.” He puffed out his cheeks in frustration as Isaac raised a brow.

“Also from man to man, don’t interfere into another man’s love life. If he wants to approach her, let him. If not, then walk away. There’s nothing worse than tarnishing a friendship between three people just because you think two people like each other. It’s none of your business, it’s none of ours. Got that Toby?” Toby looked down shamefully.

“Toby?” Isaac sternly inquired.

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” The older man walked away, leaving Jack and Toby playing with the dirt with their shoes. 

“Jack!” Alice’s voice made Jack jump a little. He waved good-bye to Toby, racing back to his sister, leaving Toby alone in the park. He took a short step in the direction of his home when a voice began speak,

“I appreciate the concern Toby.” Toby’s head snapped around to see Django leaning up against a tree.

“D-D-Django. I-I-”

“No worries my little friend. I know that you’re only trying to help.” Django smiled gently as the young boy wiped his face, tears starting to streak down.

“We’re still going to be friends?”

“Of course.” Django laughed. “I couldn’t lose a special friend like you.” Toby moved forward, embracing the man who patted his head. 

“You are right though. Ms. Kart seems to have swept me off my feet unintentionally. But Isaac is also right in a way. She’s an important friend of mine that I wouldn’t be able to stand to lose, just like you. You’re both so important to me. So let’s keep this a secret yeah?”

“As besties?” Toby looked up, his eyes glittering with expectation. Django laughed.

“Of course! As besties.”


	41. What are Friends For? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlo and Kart have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading and commenting! Here is the main chapter I promised for today! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Please! Please! Please! Read the end notes for the trigger warning! I am bolding the section as well so that it can be skippable if need be!

Gale stood in front of the Commerce Guild, Ack and Arlo standing next to him. 

“Now everyone. I’d like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest Portia resident, Mr. Ack!” He announced.

“Hello!” Ack cheerfully greeted. While the voices in the ground were of a mixed bag of emotions and comments, they didn’t seem overly terrible. Kart smiled from the back of the crowd, but a frown crossed her face thinking of the conversation earlier with Linda.

“What do you mea- I thought I was never to set foot in Portia ever again?” Linda questioned with a hint of contempt. Gale crossed his arms before speaking.

“We have decided that you owe more to Portia than you know. And with this last stunt, you’ve once again hindered the economy from taking off. We can’t just let you walk away. I have decided that your labor will be used, but this time we’re doing it differently. Under the strict watch of select Civil Corps members, you will be working to help build the new South Block that will be used as a trading post between Portia and Sandrock.” Gale continued to explain her duties while Kart leaned against a wall, out of sight and listening in. 

“How long will I have to work?” Linda inquired.

“Until it’s done. Now, if you say anything about Kart-”

“Willow.”

“If you say anything about _Kart_ , then our deal is off. We’ll be turning you into the authorities.”

“What?! The authorities? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“You know exactly why it makes sense, now don’t try my patience. I have more than fought for you to make up for your mistakes. If you bite my hand again, then I will have no choice but to follow through with you never setting foot into Portia. And I’m positive the Flying Pigs will have little to no problem removing you if need be.” Linda fell silent.

“Okay.” She quietly said, barely audible enough to Kart to hear.

“Good, now if we have an understanding then as soon as your two month sentence is over and the bridge, you will move to the South Block.” Gale took a step back, walking away to meet with Kart who walked outside with him. He didn’t seem too happy about having to crack down on someone so roughly but it needed to be done for everyone’s sake. 

Kart walked back to her home, ready to fall into bed when she heard someone call after her.

“Kart! Wait up!” She looked over her shoulder to see Arlo. 

“Hey, we’re bunking together for a while, so don’t forget about me.” He grinned.

“How can I forget my bestie? Of course, let’s go, or is this too early for you to be heading to bed?” She laughed.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s been a rough couple of days since that pancake thing.”

“Oh yeah, as long as Gust and Albert never look up at the ceiling, we’ll never have a problem.” They shared a laugh, as they entered Kart’s house. Kart took off her shoes, putting on a pair of plain blue slippers before heading towards the kitchen. 

“Did you want to eat anything or?” Kart asked.

“No I’m fine. I just want to sleep.” Arlo sat down on the couch; his blanket and pillows having been there for the last couple of days.

“Ah, crashing and burning. Quite my favorite thing to do.” There was a pregnant pause between the two as Kart retrieved a glass of water. As she walked into the living space, Arlo cleared his throat.

“Do you- do you mind if I ask you a couple questions?” Arlo shifted nervously in his seat; Kart joined him with a smile.

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” He twiddled his thumbs for a bit.

“Maybe I’m out of line, but...do you and Ack possibly know each other? You guys talk very alike.” Kart gave a hearty laugh.

“No, most definitely not. We didn’t have AI with sentience. His language is very close to mine, but I can tell that they’ve toned his language options down for obvious reasons. I probably should be watching my language around him. Don’t want him learning any bad words.” Kart nervously grinned. Arlo leaned forward, hesitating to string words together coherently.

“I know you want to try and word it as nicely as you can, but you can ask any way that you know how. I don’t mind. I’ll get what you meant.” Arlo frowned before shifting again.

“Why are you avoiding Xu? Dr. Xu, I mean.” Kart straightened her back, looking towards the ground. Her eyes darted between the coffee table legs.

“Well… I mean… I’m going to pull my “you fucked up my kitchen and I’m pretty sure if Gust find’s out he’ll butcher my corpse” card and say that it is between him and I. I know we’re your friends, it’s just that I’d like to talk to him before someone else. If that makes sense?” Arlo nodded.

“Yeah, it does. You guys aren’t fighting yeah?” Kart shook her head. “Then that’s good enough for me. You two are the people who I trust the most; I don’t want people I care about to be fighting.” He gave a weak smile; Kart’s heart dropped to her feet. 

“I care about you guys as well. Especially since you all have helped me so much.” Kart put on a smile, feeling as if it would crack if he asked any more questions.

“How are you here? I’ve been meaning to ask that for a while now. But I want to...just know more. It feels impossible if you know what I mean.” Kart’s eyes remained on the floor, darting for a second up to Arlo’s face to watch his expression before her attention fell back onto the floor.

“Yeah.” Her voice came out strained, clearing her throat before continuing. “It’s a little difficult to explain. One day, I went to bed and the next I was waking up in a strange room, with a bunch of medical equipment and black boxes. I had a strange dream that someone was talking to me while looking at the stars. I watched shooting stars, asteroids and comets pass by. I’ve never stopped thinking about it, and it makes me wonder if that was all a distraction from what was really happening. I found myself in the middle of the desert; a little old lady took care of me, helped me find out what was going on and make my way in the world. From there I went to Lucien; she said maybe I could find work there better than where we were. So I did, and then some stuff happened, that I’d rather not talk about, and I’m here. Ta-da.” 

“Do you know the Flying Pigs?” Kart paused, her lips pressed into a straight line.

“Yes. I’ve seen them around and such. They do good work. You want to be a part of them yeah?”

“Yeah!” Arlo brightly smiled, but it all too quickly fell as he continued. “Or at least I wanted to.” He seemed to shut down; his head now turned towards the front door, his knee bouncing. 

“Sorry. We don’t have to talk about i-”

“I want to. I told Xu, and I want to tell you.” Arlo interrupted. “Just...give me a moment.” The stillness between them made Kart shift, one leg crossed over the other as Arlo swallowed a lump in his throat.

“A couple years back, I went to the Flying Pig Exams. I had been going for a while up until that point, hoping to get in. It’s been my dream for a very long time; to go adventuring and protect people with my life. But, in the exams that I participated in, I was taken off to the side by a woman.. I remember she had said that she wanted me to do some paperwork to become kind of like an underling. Where I would train and mature under her so that the next time I took the exams, I could pass. Mali had usually been kind enough to teach me, but she didn’t want to do anything official like that. I had heard and seen it before, some of my friends who took the exams with me had been taken under their wings to grow. I had never been given the opportunity so I took it. One minute I was filling out paperwork and the next I was…ummm…” Arlo began to shake, a tear sliding down his face. He wiped it away, covering his mouth to contain himself and recover. Kart was quiet, allowing Arlo to take him time with his words.

**“I was on my back.” He choked, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. “And they were doing whatever they wanted with me. I couldn’t really open my eyes, all of it was a blur. But I could feel everything; the pain, their hands a-and-” He slammed his hands into his knees, clutching at the fabric as tears streamed down his face. His hand shot up every so often to wipe them away as Arlo continued to speak. “They forced themselves on to me, and things into me. My throat felt so terrible, everything felt so terrible. I don’t remember how many people were there, but I could feel s-so many things in my throat and body at one time. I can’t even remember how they look, I just remember their hands all over me, clawing my skin; their fists punching me in the face every time I tried to scream. I don’t even remember it ending, just that I was being suffocated. When I woke up, I could hear people moving and speaking, people touching me and I just felt disgusting. That it was happening all over again and I tried to fight it, but I felt so weak. I was helpless in a situation where they kept doing whatever they wanted to me. They took so many things from me.” He reached up and started to rub his neck, sobbing as he continued. “I don’t know how long I was there or how long they were doing that to me. I just know that maybe after the fifth or sixth time I woke up, I was somewhere else. When I was finally able to open my eyes, I just wanted to leave. Never step foot in Lucien again and stay here as the Civil Corps leader for the rest of my life. I came home with a slightly bruised face and a broken arm after, what I found out to be, two months.” Arlo grit his teeth, tears still running down his face as he replaced the sorrow with anger. “I told Linda, went through the whole thing. And the first thing she wanted to do was touch me; told me she wanted to erase everything they had done. I didn’t want to be touched and I pushed her away. She got upset, offended and threatened me. She called me disgusting and she ‘couldn’t believe she would try to touch someone who was so dirty.’ So I left before she did anything else. I was just so scared. I-I had to go to Dr. Xu for night terrors, Remington was waking up to me screaming. Xu was the only person who was willing to help me, and not judge or ask me questions. And with Linda here, acting all crazy, it just brings those feelings right back.” He covered his face again. “I just want all of this to end, just for her to go away and everything go back to the way it was before she came back. Where you ran around in that stupid ghost costume trying to make me feel better. When you would fight with Higgins or borrow Remington for different things.” He muffled, sobbing as Kart sat in silence. Her hands clutched the edge of the armchair, trembling in anger as she watched Arlo fall apart. She uncrossed her legs, looking over at Arlo who had taken a cloth out of his satchel to clean his face. When he looked over at her, eyes red, she kept a straight face.**

“You look like you want to say something.” He pointed out, blowing his nose. Kart’s eyes darted across the floor again before taking a deep breath.

“I do. But at the same time I don’t. I don’t know if there’s anything that I can say that will help or can help. I want to, but the only thing I know right now is that saying ‘I’m sorry’ is not the right thing.” Arlo gave her a confused look.

“What do you mean? I’m not sure I follow the ‘I’m sorry’ part.” He blew his nose again, looking in her direction as she cleared her throat.

“I’ve met a number of people who have had similar experiences. I’ve learned that nobody wants to hear ‘I’m sorry’, or at least the people I’ve met don’t want to hear it. Everyone is different though.” She leaned back into the chair, clearing her throat before they both fell quiet. A clock ticking behind Arlo seemed louder than usual. Every now and then their eyes would meet only for one of them to look away. 

“I’m sorry I ruined the evening.” Arlo muttered.

“No.” She replied with no hesitation. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything. I... really appreciate you sharing with me. I know it was very difficult to say, but you’re very strong and brave for saying it. I just wish there was something I could do for you.” She intertwined her fingers. Arlo nodded, giving no verbal reply. After a while, Arlo shifted; laying down and turning towards the back of the couch. He could hear Kart stand up and walk out of the room, leaving a small light on for him to turn off when he was ready. Her door gently closed and he fell into his thoughts. He didn’t expect the conversation to go this way, and what felt somewhat anticlimactic, left him speechless. He didn’t know what he wanted to say or ask of Kart, and just going to sleep seemed easier than trying to word the jumbled mess in his head. She was kind enough to listen, mirroring almost everything that Xu had done. There was a wave of relief that she now knew, that she hadn’t tried to hug him or touch his hand in comfort, rather she stepped back, gave him his space even if he didn’t verbally ask for it. He didn’t feel the same regret as before and hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

Arlo’s eyes fluttered open, his vision clearing to see the coffee table covered in stuffed animals. White fluffy rabbits and black cats had been sat up looking in his direction. One rabbit, with a blue bow tied around its neck and a small smile, held a note card that Arlo took gingerly.

_Good morning friend! I am the “Get Well Bunny!” Hug me when you feel sad!_

He smiled, almost laughing at the small smiley face drawn on the card. He flipped it over in his hand.

_But you can call me by my given name, Xu. If you don’t like me; you can grab one of my other friends! Or all of us!_

He chuckled, raising a brow.

“Xu?” He grabbed the rabbit; it was somewhat larger than his hand, its neck barely over the tip of his middle finger and the legs dangling down to his elbow. It was rather chubby, soft, its stubby arms and dangling ears added to its charm. He looked at the other cards; each named after some of the residents of Portia. Kart was a black cat, a purple bow tied around its neck.

_Hi friend! I’m Kart! It’s okay if you didn’t like Xu, I’m much cooler! Give me the tightest hugs for when you feel angry!_

He began to read through each of them. 

_My name is Remington! I’m a bunny! Look how cool my green bow is! If someone is messing with you, I’ll beat them up for you!_

_I’m Sam! I’m also a bunny! My red ribbon makes me feel confident! Need me to keep watch in case someone is sneaking up on you?_

_Hello there! I’m Paulie the Buff Bunny! Check out my cool muscles! Let’s train together!_

_I’m Gale the cat! Look how official I look with my black bow tie! I’ll make sure that no legal harm comes to you!_

_I’m cat Django! You can tell me all of your secrets and I’ll keep them for you!_

His smile began to break, tears falling down his face as he grabbed the Xu and Kart stuffies, holding them tightly to his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arlo goes into details of being raped. It also has a mention of Linda abusing and threatening Arlo.


	42. What are Friends For? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gust and Kart's friendship levels up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This was one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you guys enjoy it as well!
> 
> Thank you for commenting and reading! Please let me know what you think!

After a long day of work, Gust headed back home with QQ following closely behind him. Albert had dumped a pile of contests for him to pick and choose from, demanding that he pick at least five.

“We need to get our feet back into people’s doors. If we can work ourselves into several contests and win, maybe they’ll see that we still mean business. Now I know this is putting a lot of pressure on you, but if we hit the ground running, we can pace ourselves a little bit down the line.” Albert explained. Gust nodded, sifting through the pile. “The other problem will be deadlines. Make sure you’re choosing a variety. This is the only choice we’re going to have in terms of jobs for the next coming months other than the bridge and that’s it.” Gust cleared his throat.

“When is that engineer supposed to be here?”

“I believe tonight. And Gale will introduce him this Sunday.” Gust nodded, deep in thought as Albert began to speak again. “Are you done with that bridge design by the way? I don’t mean to rush, but with the engineer coming, we’re going to need to review and finalize them as soon as possible.” 

“I finished it today, but I’ll get started on one of the new projects now.”

“Well, don’t stay too late, mate. You need to sleep and eat too.” Gust nodded, moving to a draw to retrieve the bridge design. 

“I doubt any changes are going to be made to the original design. You are on point most of the time.” Unless the engineer was like everyone at Atara. 

Gust came back from his thoughts as he stood at his front door. It was just a little before sun down; his plan was to eat dinner and then walk with Ginger to the river as per usual. His father would probably be busy with the accommodations of the engineer and such; it wouldn’t bother him if he wasn’t present. Opening the door, Gust came face to face with his little sister, sitting down next to his father. He came to a full halt when he saw that Mint sat across from them.

“Oh Gust! I’m glad that you’re home! Guess who the engineer is that will be helping us?” Ginger asked with a wide smile. Gust blinked, looking to Mint who gave a shy wave. Gust’s face remained neutral as he walked past them, taking a turn into the next room and up the stairs to his room. He was quick to grab Kart’s art book and  _ Notre Dame, _ before walking out again.

“Gust-” He heard his father call out, but gave no mind as he exited the house. He’d be back later to walk with Ginger. The only one who needed to have a good relationship with Mint was Albert anyways. No need to make light conversation with him. He began to walk down the path, before he heard someone call out to him.

“Senpai!” Turning his head, he watched as Kart jogged over to him. His face involuntarily contorted with disgust. “Are you free to hang out today? I finished all my work like a good peanut and wanted to see if you did too!” She shined a toothy grin. As he opened his mouth to reply, Gale interrupted him.

“Gust.” Mint shyly stood behind him as Gale walked to the fence. “I’d like for you to stay for dinner, at least try and talk to Mint. I hear you two will be working together.” Kart eyed Gust, whose face gave nothing away, but his stance leaned more towards her. His shoulders were tense, and his hands clutched the books tightly together.

“Sorry, but I have plans with Kart this evening.” He replied, deadpanned. “I’ll be back to walk with Ginger.” Gale sadly turned his head to see Kart, waving vigorously. His face lit up.

“Oh Kart! You should meet the engineer that you’ll be work-”

“Father, please don’t waste Kart’s free time. You can introduce the two to each other at Sunday’s Fireside. Kart, let’s go.” Gust turned on his heel, heading towards the cemetery; Kart jogging to catch up with him. 

“If you want to-”

“I’d rather have a change of scenery, so your place will do just fine.”

“I was going to ask if you want to take a short cut.” Gust paused, turning to Kart whose foot was on the railing. He raised a brow as two voices shouted,

“No! Walk like a normal person!” Kart, scared, hopped off. She puffed out her cheeks as Sam and Remington ran up to her.

“What are you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself hurt?” Sam demanded.

“I just wanted to take a shortcut with Gust.” Kart shamefully replied. Remington pinched both of her cheeks, pulling slightly outwards before letting go.

“No.” He stated firmly as Kart’s hands covered her cheeks. She puffed them out again, giving a quiet ‘owie’. 

“I’m fine without the shortcut, I just want to get as far away and as fast as possible.” Gust huffed. Kart nodded before walking with him again. Sam and Remington turned the other way, scowling.

* * *

“So are you returning the art book today?” Kart asked, holding the reading book in her hands. Gust, who sat on the armchair across from her, looked down at the book. He had had it for several months now; returning it never crossed his mind.

“No. I still need it. Especially for work these next couple of weeks.” He replied in a terse tone. Kart nodded understandingly, an awkward smile on her face.

“Alright. We are on chapter three, yeah?” Gust gave a grunt of agreement before relaxing in the armchair, crossing his ankles over one another and stretching. He closed his eyes as she spoke; images forming around him. People began to appear, finding himself standing in the same audience that surrounded Pierre Gringoire. Their booming voices echoed around him, Cardinal de Bourbon came into view. His scarlet robe and the number of women who seemed to cling to it as he walked amongst those in the crowd. More and more people were added, the throng growing as names flew out of Kart’s mouth at almost an alarming rate. It was nearly overwhelming but then stillness fell into the room like snow. He opened his eyes, the room becoming clear as Kart sat with the book still open.

“Did you want me to continue to chapter four?” She had a small smile on her face as Gust’s eyes shifted around the room. The throng of people had dissipated, it was calm; no longer in the chaos of names that had almost drowned him earlier. Looking to the clock, and seeing it was still rather early, he cleared his throat.

“Yes please.” He resituated himself, settling back in to listen. The scenery came back; the throng of people, and the introduction of Jacques Coppenole. An argument and joke shuffling between people and another attempt at an entrance by Gringoire. The numerous names that were being announced was starting to give Gust a headache. As the chapter came to an end, Gust was rubbing his temples. 

“That was a little rough; sorry.” Kart sheepishly grinned.

“Is this the type of stuff you used to read? Was this common where you were?” Taken aback, she hesitantly replied,

“-This is a very well known book. It was well read during its time and for those who followed literature, but this nothing common. My mom collected a lot of books; this was one of them. It was one of the harder reads, with all of the books that she and I owned. I have a variety of books from different time periods; if you’d like to switch to those, but I’m not sure if the architecture description would be on point like this book.” She held up the book, aggressively. “This book describes the Notre Dame to such an extent; it’s just belligerent. Like holy shit, when we get to that part, we are going to have to take it  **slow.** There’s no way, we’re going to get through it in one go. We’ll have to look at the thirty billion words we both don’t fuckin’ know.” Gust blinked rapidly.

“I thought you knew this book.”

“I know a lot of this book, that doesn’t mean I know every fuckin’ word of it. It’s like a cluster fuck of words, verbal barfing; like the author just wrote it and then published it as is. I have a lot of books where I just have to sit back and write down all of the words I don’t understand within a paragraph. This book is one of them.” Gust gave an exaggerated sigh, covering his face.

“I  _ thought _ it would be cool to share this book with you and then you could be like, ‘oh I know all these words, and this building’, but nah. I was wrong. I gifted you a book that you can’t even fuckin’ read.” Kart tossed the book onto the table. She leaned back, looking over at Gust who was shaking his head, no real response. She gave a silent ‘oh’, and stood up. She gently walked out of the room as Gust kept his head down. As he picked his head back up, Kart placed a black bunny, with a red ribbon bow, in front of him. 

“What is this?” Gust’s tone held disgust.

“I made this for you!” He took hold of the note card that was around its neck.

“Hi, I’m Albert the bunny.” He read aloud. “Whenever you feel sad, just know I’m right here.” His eye twitched as he looked at Kart; his face contorted in confusion. “Why did you make this?”

“Because I thought it would help. You and Albert are besties yeah? Well I made a bunny version of him so that he’s always with you. Oh and don’t worry!” Kart grabbed another stuffy, a grey cat with a blue tie. “I made one for him too! It’s you!” She passed it over. Gust laying the note card down to take the cat.

_ I’m Gust. Hug only on special occasions or emergencies.  _

“It’s perfect yeah?” She grinned brightly, her eyes sparkled. “Django was telling me about this day called Day of the Bright Sun. He tried explaining it to me, but all I caught was that I can give people gifts! So I was going to make a bunch of these cute little guys! Look how happy ‘Albert’ is to see you!” She pointed at the bunny, whose little face smiled in Gust’s direction. 

“But if you give this to me now, how will it work for the Day of the Bright Sun?”

“Oh, I’m making more! And the last ones to your collection will be a surprise.” She crossed her arms, puffed out her chest confidently as Gust raised a brow.

“Do you know what the Day of the Bright Sun entails? It feels like you don’t know.”

“I feel as if you doubt me.”

“Fine, be wrong then. But then don’t come complaining to me when you find out.”

“I’m not going to. I have a firm grasp that I’m supposed to give gifts and that I’m supposed to give them to Gale. Easy peasy.” Gust raised a brow, looking at the time before standing up. 

“Well if you’re so sure, then I’ll take my leave then. I have to head back to Ginger.” He picked the book up from the coffee table as Kart stood up. 

“Tell her I said hi. Also, I think your pop was going to introduce me to someone? Should I go-”

“No. No need. You’ll be introduced at a later date.” He stated coldly. 

“Ookee.” Kart rolled her eyes, giving a bright smile as Gust exited the building. As he made his way back home, he tried to focus on the walk with Ginger, but was pulled out of his thoughts as he reentered his home. Gale sat on the couch, a concerned look on his face as he looked up at Gust.

“Gust, I don’t think it was very nice not to greet Mint after a very long trip. He came to help out Portia and I don’t appreciate you treating him like that.” He scolded. Gust huffed and walked away. Gale stood up, following Gust through the house to his room.

“He is going to be working quite closely with you and I don’t think it would be wise for you two to start off on the wrong foot.” 

“Where’s Ginger?” Gust asked coldly. 

“She went on her walk with Mi-” Gust shut the door before Gale could finish his sentence. He angrily sat at his drawing desk, placing a new sheet of paper on the surface. His pencils moved furiously across the paper, making random shapes, nothing coherent or elegant as the structures he made at work. The scribbles did not assist in identifying what he was going for and a long streak was run through the entirety when a knock came at his door.

“Gust?” Ginger’s quiet voice reached his ears. He took a deep breath, making his way to the door as he called back.

“Yes, Ginger?” 

“Do you want to talk?” The uncertainty in her voice made him shift uncomfortably.

“No. I’m fine. Thank you for your concern.” He returned to his desk, observing his mess. The harsh dark lines and flaying motions, it was obvious what kind of piece it was. He crumpled it up, tossing it into the trash as he moved to his bed. Hopefully he’d be able to get out of the house before someone tried to talk to him again.

* * *

The next morning, Gust made his way out of the house; QQ racing behind him to keep up. Everyone else had seated themselves for breakfast, Gust didn’t feel particularly level-headed enough to speak to any of them. Upon entering the office, Albert looked up from his mountain of paperwork.

“Did you meet the engineer last night?” He inquired.

“I know who it is. No introductions were needed.” Gust sat down at his desk, picking up one of the contest prompts to start on. Albert nodded wordlessly as they worked into the day. While Gust had thought to stop for lunch; it was best just to power through it just as Albert was. His partner was focused on the different pamphlets and forms that needed to be filled. And while he had heard the door open to the office, he heard no whisper or other sounds until the door shut again almost immediately afterwards. It wasn’t until Albert had patted him on the shoulder, stating it was time to go home. He had internally groaned, not wanting to repeat the previous evening, but hoping that someone would come to his rescue if he needed it. As he made the short walk home, the hesitation he felt was mirrored in how he dragged his feet. QQ at this point was ahead of Gust, stopping every so often to await for him to catch up. As they entered the household, he found it to be empty. Rather odd for it not being Sunday. Saturday was tomorrow, when they had their family meal at the Round Table. He shrugged, walking towards his room when he heard quiet laughter coming from Ginger’s. Mint’s and Gale’s voice rang through his ears, and in the moment, turned on his heels and walked out of his house. He would find something else to do rather than be there. A wave of irritation ran through him as he heard his name, Mint approaching him carefully.

“Gust, I’m sorry if I’m interrupting any plans. Ginger isn’t feeling well, did you want to have dinner with us?” Gust turned to him, the other man’s hands were in front of him, clutched to his chest hesitantly. His face and soft tone seemed to mirror one another as Gust sighed, making his way to Ginger’s room. Hopefully, he would have a mind enough to keep things civil.

Gust left in a huff, slamming the front door and making his way towards Peace Plaza. The dinner was going well enough, until his father began to push more for Mint and Gust to speak to one another; form some sort of friendship between the two. Gale was straight forward of the fact, making Gust shift uncomfortably as Ginger made jokes with Mint. He held a deep frown for most of the conversation; and as his father gave one final push for Gust to speak to Mint by answering a question, he lost his patience. While he did not shout, it spoke volumes when he left in a cold silence. He had clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles paled, only focusing on the sound of his shoes tapping on the pavement as he entered into the plaza. He paused, deciding where to go for a short time, to cool his head. If it wasn’t late into the evening, he would have walked to the river, painting erratically until he felt calm again. He exhaled deeply, weighing his options as he sat down on the bench next to A&G. If he went to Albert, the man might drag him out and socialize. Dr. Xu was more than likely too busy to deal with this. He grumbled in frustration at his lack of choices. Hiding out with Albert might be better than nothing. 

“Gust?” He picked his head up, seeing Kart with a concerned look above him. 

“Are you okay?” She had a weak smile on her face as she took a seat next to him. He didn’t reply, hanging his head. His foot played with the dirt, piling it up before smashing it down. 

“Can… can you just talk about something stupid? Anything.” Kart jumped at the sound of his voice, coming out as a whisper.

“Today, Higgins told me that I’ll never amount to anything because I can’t seem to stay consistent in my work. Yeah, my chairs look a little funny, but I can’t say they look absolutely disastrous. They look like chairs, they work like chairs. Hope he enjoys the little surprise that he’ll find tomorrow morning.” She murmured, Gust’s focus remained on the ground. “Last night I had a crazy dream that I was in an eating contest with Remington and I won. We were eating blueberry pancakes, and I never want to look at them again. There were way too many pancakes for one person. The night before, in my dream, you and I were painting together. I was painting a really fat bunny, but you were painting a landscape. You painted the sun, I put a small smiley face on it and you got mad. I’ve been having some weird dreams lately.” She shifted in her spot. “I thought that maybe I’d pick up cooking again. I haven’t been cooking much, just eating some bread and whatever Django gives me. I’m not sure if my cooking could hold a flame to Django’s but it might be better than me not eating anything at all most nights. Hey this might be a weird side tangent or whatever, but I saw this really weird fuckin’ bug on the outside of the walls. There were a bunch of ‘em, and they were acting really weird. I hung out with them for a bit, giving them a bit of bread and then Arlo comes out of nowhere and starts barkin’ orders about how while they are pretty docile, they can be dangerous. I shouldn’t be messing with them. I don’t really know what he was talking about; I mean they were polite enough to gather at my door earlier and ask for some food. Very polite. I did have to tell them that I am not a food delivery service. They were good sports about it. Anyways, I’m still making those gifts; I can only hope that I’m not missing anyone. I had to make some of the toys a little small, I didn’t want the kids getting jealous with each other over the differing sizes. I have so many different ribbons and cards to write; although some of the cards, I have to admit might come off a little dumb. That’s okay though. How’s the Albert cat working out by the way? I hope that he is soft and cuddly.” He looked at her as she smiled warmly in his direction. He hesitated.

“He’s a rather soft cat, cuddly I would say differently. I’m not a fan of hugging.”

“Oh I see...well, then I’ll have to rethink your gift.” She placed a finger on her chin.

“No it’s fine. Whatever you got me, you got me. Whether I’ll hate it or not.”

“Oof, if you’re going to hate it, that’s gonna make me feel bad. Real time and effort went into those gifts; it would be a real shame for you to hate them. But I do understand, if you don’t like them, that’s okay. I’ll just have to find you something better. Or make you something better.”

“You could just give me that art book.” He said quietly. “I wouldn’t mind keeping that. I know it’s not filled, but if you want, we could make your dream come true and go paint or draw or whatever sometime. Just as long as you don’t touch my drawings.” Her whole face seemed to perk up, the light from the nearby post made her eyes glitter.

“That would be so much fun! I feel like we really leveled up in friendship here. Let’s see…I’d say we’re friends! I defeated the buddy stage and now we shall be friends forever! For my friend, I shall give you anything, even my art book.” She sat up straight, chest puffed out, arms crossed. His face remained neutral as Kart began to swing her legs back and forth excitedly. He could only hope that they would remain friends after she met Mint.

* * *

Sunday rolled around quite quickly, Mint stood next to Gale as the mayor introduced him.

“Allow me to introduce Mint; he’s an engineer from Vega 5!” 

“Hello.” Mint seemed somewhat awkward as Gale continued to talk on the future plans of the tunnel, proclaiming that a meeting between the everyone involved would take place the next day. 

“In other news, Gust has submitted a proposal for a hot-air park around the Duck Pond. It is part of one of the many contests in order to bring in funding to Portia. We are hoping that a builder will accept this project as soon as I secure funding.” He grinned, patting Mint on the back. 

“That’s all for tonight folks. Come and get your pies!” As people began to crowd around the two of them, Gust stood somewhat farther away from the group, closer to the Peach statue. He watched as they greeted Mint warmly; Kart in particular jumping up and down. His frown deepened as she made her way up to the top.

“Kart, I’d like you in particular to meet Mint. I’m sure the two of you will be working rather closely together.” Gale motioned over to Mint. Kart smiled in his direction before immediately turning back to Gale.

“Hello Mint, I’m Kartoffel. I would like a pie please.”

“Please call her Kart, and yes here is your pie.” Gale handed her a small pumpkin pie, which Kart took excitedly.

“I hope that you two work very well together; I’m sure the two of you will accomplish quite a bit.” Gale grinned. Mint nodded as Higgins pushed Kart out of the way.

“You can just give all the work to me; I’m the best workshop here.” His snobby tone made Kart’s eye twitch. “You don’t want this mediocre builder helping; she’ll just muck it up.” Gale handed him a pie.

“Please act civil towards each other. We need to get this work done in a timely manner especially since this is the second time we’ve had to do this.” His tone seemed to scold the both of them. As Higgins turned again, he shoulder-checked Kart, causing her pie fell out of her hands and onto the ground. Higgins laughed as Kart stood with a devastated look on her face. 

“Mr. Pie!” She shouted. Gust raised a brow in amusement as Albert looked down at his pie. She puffed out her cheeks in frustration as if holding in a tirade of obscenities. Her head snapping in Gale's direction.

“I will avenge my pie.” Gale’s face paled.

“Please don’t avenge your pie! There’s no need.” Mint raised his brow as Gale attempted to persuade Kart.

“I must. It’s the only right thing to do.” She held a small fist up, determination written on her face as Gale waved his arms.

“Let’s not avenge the pie! We have plenty of pies here!”

“I must avenge this pie! This is very wasteful.”

“Kart, there is absolutely no need to avenge a pie.”

“Avenge.” Kart kept her determined look, almost in thought over what she was going to do. Mint took a small pie from Gale, and walked to Kart.

“Here, you can take my pie.” He smiled gently as Kart turned to him. 

“Oh I wouldn’t want to do that; that would be rude. That’s your pie.” She had somewhat of a childish tone, pouting still. 

“No, it’s okay I don’t-” Mint was gently pushed to the side as Gust shoved a pie in Kart’s hands.

“I don’t like sweets, so you can have mine.” Kart’s face brightened up.

“Really? Are you sure?” 

“I prefer salty foods.” He said plainly, almost bored.

“You’re the best!” She exclaimed. Albert moved to her, handing over his pie as well.

“I think I’ve had enough sweets for the day so you can have mine. A little birdy told me you have quite the sweet tooth.” 

“Wow! I have such great friends!” Kart placed the pies down on the steps, pulling Albert into a tight hug. “Hugs for friends! I’ll give an extra tight hug to Albert cause Gust doesn’t like ‘em!” Albert’s face changed into a tomato red as he hugged her back. He had almost forgotten how small she was, being about seven inches shorter than him. They almost seemed like a perfect fit with the way she relaxed against him.

“I wouldn’t mind a hug every now and then.” Gust stated quietly. Albert and Kart looked at him; Gale seemed lost for words as Kart approached Gust.

“It’s okay if you don’t like hugs; I’m just a very huggy person.” 

“You said your friends get hugs. And since we’re friends now, I think a hug is okay...every now and then.” His eyes glanced over to Gale who was watching quite intently. Mint was looking down at his pie. Kart wrapped her arms around his midsection,

“ _Gentle hug_. ” He was certainly taller than Albert, so hugging back was a bit awkward. The moment was brief, Kart taking a step back and retrieving the pies.

“I’d like to count that as our friendship leveling up!” She proclaimed. Gust rolled his eyes, walking back to his home as she turned to pick up the pies again. 

“Do you need help with the pies?” Albert asked shyly. 

“Oh, if you don’t mind. I don’t have enough hands to open the door and hold the pies.” Gale looked over to Mint who was still looking at his pie.

“Is there something wrong with this pie?” Mint questioned. Gale shook his head.

“No, of course not. And there’s nothing wrong with you either. She just doesn’t know you very well, so it’s possible that she thought it would be rude to take someone’s, who just moved here, pie. Don’t take it to heart. I’m sure the two of you will become close friends as soon as you start working together.” Mint nodded, walking back with Gale to his new home. 

“Mayor! I demand that Kart pay the price for her crime!” Higgins shouted. His face was bruised, nose having been bandaged. In his hands was a large red ball with a smiley face. As Higgins had opened his workshop door this morning, it had triggered an unlocking mechanism, letting the ball go as it had been suspended backwards on a large rubber band. It flew forward, getting stuck in the door but still had enough force to throw him backwards onto the ground. Xu had seen the entire scene transpire, anxiously helping Higgins as the enormous ball smiled at the both of them. What made Higgins angrier was on the back it said: ‘ _ love me!’  _

“Hey, you found the ball.” Gale’s brow twitched.

“Kart, I asked you not to avenge the pie!” He scolded.

“I simply put the ball in his workshop, it is not my fault that due to the ball’s excitement that it found Higgins’ face.” She said deadpanned. “And if I pay my crime for the ball, then he has to pay for his crime of continuously destroying my furnaces and work yard every chance he gets. Or yesterday morning when he booby-trapped my fence to not open and only throw rocks at me. Or the other time where he created a fire hazard by leaving a cloth next to  _ my _ workplace so it and the grass could catch on fire and burn everything to the ground. I think a ball to the face is warranted.” Higgins' face burned as Gale glared at him.

“Both of you are the source of my daily headaches. I ask you two to be civil, and yet here you are Higgins, doing everything in your power to provoke Kart.” He turned to Mint and Albert. “Due to unfortunate circumstances, Higgins will not be joining us nor be helping in this project. I do apologize for this inconvenience. Kart, I’m sure, will be able to make up for the work as Higgins does not work at an ideal pace. Kart, your punishment will be to take on this project by yourself.”

“I will make the things.” Kart declared with a determined look on her face. Mint taken aback, just nodded as Albert coughed to stop a laugh.

“Alright Kart, we’ll be talking with the Commerce Guild about this project being solely your responsibility.” Albert added. “And if you need help or something goes wrong, you need to notify one of us immediately.” Kart nodded vigorously, Albert chuckling while Mint stood befuddled over the arrangement. Kart seemed to be a professional, but also somewhat vengeful, holding a grudge over small things and talked rather strangely. Everyone else seemed to accept it, Higgins who had left in a huff and even Gale who had scolded the both of them. As Albert and Kart left, Mint was stewing his thoughts until Gale’s voice brought him out of them.

“She is a huge asset to Portia. Great potential, kind; a bit strange, but one of the sweetest people I have ever had the honor of meeting. I hope the two of you will get along and if you have any issues; then you should approach her. She might seem a little vindictive when it comes to Higgins but there’s a nice long laundry list of how he has wronged her on several occasions so I would take their interactions with a grain of salt. I certainly can’t do that because it’s like two small children who won’t get along. But she is truly a good person, I hope that the both of you become good friends.” He smiled brightly as Mint nodded. Even with Mint’s stoic face, Gale always seemed to be able to read it; knowing exactly how to answer.

* * *

“Alright, and that should be about it. You’ve fully upgraded your workbench. Congrats.” Albert congratulated. Kart rapidly clapped her hands. Gust sat quietly at his drawing desk, looking over at Kart.

“Out of curiosity, what do you think of the engineer?” Albert questioned. He seemed a bit nervous, placing his hands behind his back and shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“I don’t think he likes me. But that’s okay! As long as I’m able to work and get Gust’s designs out to their full potential then I’m not sure if the new engineer’s opinion of me matters.” Albert and Gust exchanged glances.

“Why don’t you think that he likes you?” Albert inquired.

“I don’t think he’s much of a person for conflict or confrontation. With the problems between Higgins and I, I’m not exactly sure he would be okay with the banter and bickering that goes on between the two of us. For him that might be a less than desirable interaction between workers that he wouldn’t be willing to deal with. That’s fine and all, but it’s somewhat naive that he thinks that everyone will get along; especially if he doesn't know them. You would think that professionalism would override Higgins rudeness but he’s great at multitasking with being a great worker and a complete asshat. It’s not one or the other unfortunately.” Kart shrugged as Albert raised a brow.

“You got all of that from just the one interaction?” Gust questioned.

“Well two. The look on his face about the pie thing and how he reacted, he is most definitely someone who wants to resolve a problem as quickly as possible. Nothing wrong with that, that’s something that you want to look for in a boss. Today though, he didn’t step in; rather his face kind of said that he was uncomfortable with the situation and worried that things wouldn’t work out for a second time. I think he doubts me a lot more because Linda backed out the last time, and Higgins stayed; and now Higgins has been removed and it’s just me. I don’t think he fully doubts that I can do it, but I know that he has them. I’ll work harder and longer for this project so that I can prove to him that I’m worth the effort and investment. Also this is Gust’s work, so I need to make sure that this comes out to perfection.” Kart put on a determined face as she looked at the both of them. Gust turned around, slightly blushing as Albert added,

“Well, this work reflects the both of us-”

“This is Albert and Gust’s work. It needs to be perfect.”

“Exactly. I appreciate that.” Gust began to focus on his work again, a little anxious over Kart meeting Mint. Hopefully she wouldn’t choose to hang out with Mint over him.


	43. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day of the Bright Sun is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I totally forgot to post! And I've also been gone all day to finish some stuff for the old apartment I was at. So here this is! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

“You were just so cute!” Carol gently patted Kart on the back, laughing as Kart, on her knees, looked down at her hands in despair.

“I did it ALL FUCKIN’ WRONG. You should have corrected me!” Kart argued with a distressed tone.

“It looked like you and the kids were having so much fun! We didn’t want to ruin it for you!” Martha pointed out as she knelt down next to Kart. Arlo stood on the side lines, wiping tears out of his eyes, laughing hysterically. Albert had covered his face with his hands, as Gust gave an amused look at Kart. Ginger giggled at how dramatic Kart was being. 

“There’s like how many of you, and NONE OF YOU THOUGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I WAS DOING WRONG?!” Kart barked.

“We’re sorry Kart! We thought it was obvious.” Gale attempted to comfort her. 

“You said it dealt with gifts. We give you a gift and then others give gifts. You never said how it worked after that. This whole day doesn’t make sense.” Kart’s head snapped to Dr. Xu who held a hand over his mouth.

“How do you condone this?! Isn’t this dangerous?” Kart questioned. Dr. Xu turned away in embarrassment, Django bursting out into laughter as Kart pouted on the ground. 

The week had started quite normally; Gale informed everyone that they needed to turn in gifts, hoping to at least do something after a rough two years. Kart had given a bunch of gifts, even though he had required one. She had made a small fort in his office, decently proud of her pile. When the day came, she panicked when she saw them falling from the sky. She caught one and started stacking the rest of them as they fell. The children joined in trying to see how high the stack could go. It was amusing for the parents, as their children mostly fought on this day for gifts. For everyone else, they could only watch in awe until at the end when Kart began to hand out gifts, scolding the mayor for how someone could have gotten hurt. She had patted some of the gifts in between handing them out; telling some that they were now safe, no longer in danger of being damaged and scolding others for how heavy they were. Higgins was the one to let the cat out of the bag. Screaming and shouting, telling her that she ruined a holiday. 

And now there she sat, everyone with an even number of gifts and leaving none of herself, pouting at how she got yelled at for ruining a holiday. Usually she would fight back against Higgins, but he knew this far better than she did. 

“It’s okay, Ms. Kart. We got a lot more gifts than last year!” Dolly happily stated.

“No need to be sad Karty. You’re still new to our festivals and we never did this when you were around. How were you supposed to know?” Oaks gave words of comfort as Kart sulked.

“I’m a failure.” 

“Oh you’re being dramatic. Get over yourself.” Higgins snapped. She zipped up her hoodie, pulling it over her knees before pulling her arms out of the sleeves. She curled up into a ball.

“Don’t look at a failure like me! It’ll spread! She said in a muffled voice, hiding her face in her jacket. Higgins walked up to her, grabbing the sleeves and tied them into a large knot.

“There, now you have a reason to be dramatic!” He shouted. Kart began to struggle.

“Oh you asshat! Get me out of here!” Remington chuckled as he jogged over to her.

“Alright, stop struggling.” He untied her swiftly. She popped her arms and legs out, glaring at Higgins.

“I can’t believe how rude you are! Even after I gave you a gift!” Higgins’ brow twitched as he questioned,

“You mean the cat?”

“Yes, I mean the cat! I put a lot of time into it.” He had carelessly tossed it onto the ground next to him. 

“You mean that one that says, ‘Hi I’m Kart. Punch me when you feel mad for no fucking reason’?”

“Exactly.”

“It’s crude!”

“It fits your personality quite well! And now you can be mean to it instead of me.” Kart stood up, decently proud of herself as Higgins huffed before taking the cat and punting it over the wall.

“Oh, you are such a fuckin’ loser.” Kart murmured. 

“Well, you ruined this whole day! All of the gifts were supposed to be random, not customized!” Higgins pointed a long finger towards Kart.

“Instructions were not clear! And sure those gifts could be randomized but I spent weeks on them! Why can’t I just hand them out?”

“You did!” Higgins barked. “That’s why we’re saying you mucked up the whole day!” Kart huffed, puffing out her cheeks.

“Well fine.” She pouted. “I’ll admit my mistake and won’t do it next time.” Gale laughed. Everyone seemed quite happy with their gifts. The different cats, and bunnies putting smiles on everyone's’ faces. He had received one of Gust and one of Ginger. Ginger’s held a hand written note that read ‘Love you tons!’ while Gust’s read ‘Don’t work too hard.” Even if the day had turned out different than what was planned; it felt nothing short of perfect. Kart had even handed one to Ginger, a large package that had Gust and Gale cats. Gale had burst out into a fit of laughter seeing what Kart had filled in on the card for him.

_ I’m your father! I’m also a cat! Look at my snappy bow tie. _

Ginger had laughed lightly, reading Gust’s card out loud.

_ I’m Gust. Please take me with you wherever you go.  _

Gust’s eye had twitched in irritation, glaring at Kart who had whistled and walked away. His own cats, one of Ginger and another of Kart made his eye twitch even more.

_ I’m Ginger! Please take care of yourself, like you take care of me!  _

It had been written in Ginger’s handwriting; while it made him feel somewhat lighter, Kart’s infuriated him.

_ I’m Kart! Read to me!  _

“Kart, how can I read to this cat if you gave me a book I couldn’t read?!” He had demanded, but she briskly walked off, ignoring his question. Albert’s cats were of Gust and Kart. They felt soft and pillowy in his hands, reading their personalities quite well. 

_ I’m Kart! You’ll never be alone, for I am here!  _

It had made him snicker reading Gust’s but Kart made his heart flutter. His face was red as he held both cats tightly to his chest.

Django had cheerfully laughed at Kart’s mistake for the day, and graciously accepted his gifts. One was of bunny that wrote:

_ I’m Sonia the Bunny! I’ll work really hard keeping the customers happy!  _

And the other was Kart.

_ I’m Kart the cat! I’m willing to lend an ear if you feel stressed or sad!  _

He imagined both of the stuffies sitting at the counter, greeting the customers happily as he did. It would be a nice change of pace for his counter decorations. Most had received one of their family members; saying encouraging things and introducing themselves. The triplets were especially excited over their three kittens. Arlo was more embarrassed than anything; the last cat he received was of Toby.

_ I am Toby! Train me sensei!  _

He chuckled at the smiley face that had been drawn, but his eyes had landed on Xu, who held on to two cats and a bunny. Xu’s eyes seemed to only be focused on one of them. His face held a soft yet unhappy expression as if he might cry. Arlo gently approached the doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Xu, are you alright?” Arlo asked in a low voice. Xu cleared his throat, eyes obviously watering as he replied.

“Y-yeah. Everything is okay.” Arlo read the note cards.

_ I’m Phyllis the bunny! Teach me how to be a doctor! _

_ I’m Arlo the cat! Please take care of me when I get hurt! _

The only one that couldn’t be read was a black cat’s, who he had deduced as Kart. Xu was holding it tightly to his chest as a shout brought their attention to Kart. 

“I hate this and I hate you!” Merlin threw the cat onto the ground, walking off in a huff and slamming the door of the research center. Kart, looking devastated, picked up the stuffed animal as Petra walked over to her. 

“Kart, can I see the cat?” Petra’s voice held concern as Kart handed it over. It was wearing a small lab coat; looking rather adorable.

_ I’m Petra! Let’s do science together! Much science! All the science! _

Petra frowned.

“Kart, this isn’t a very nice thing to write.” Kart’s eyes were fixated on the toy. 

“What do you mean?” Petra furrowed her brow.

“No one does science anymore.” Kart’s heart dropped, her face now ridden with guilt and confusion. “You know that right?” Kart took a step back from her as Petra gave Kart a concerned look. Xu pushed the stuffies into Arlo’s hands, rushing to join Kart’s side.

“Kart, you need to breathe.” Her chest didn’t seem to move as deeply as he hoped, her attention seemed to be on the cat. Her vision blurred, as she snatched the toy, running out of the gate towards her home. Petra looked to Xu for answers, only to be ignored as he walked back to Arlo. They spoke in hushed tones to each other before Gale joined them. The rest of the residents seemed to share similar glances of concern. The children had rushed off to play with their toys, leaving everyone else in an awkward position. Alice carefully walked over to Petra.

“Petra. What happened with Kart? Are you okay?” Petra shook her head.

“I have no idea what happened. Kart is a builder, but she’s from Lucien. They do some research similar to ours, so I’m surprised that Kart doesn’t know what we do. No one does science anymore, why would she write that?” Petra’s leg began to shake as Alice answered,

“But Kart hasn’t always been a builder.”

“But they have museums in Lucien, they have archaeologists.” Alice fell silent, unsure as to what to reply as Petra furrowed her brow moving towards Arlo and Xu.

“Dr. Xu?” He perked up, turning his attention to her.

“How can I help you Petra?”

“Is Kart going to be okay? She didn’t look so good.” Xu seemed to hesitate.

“-Well, I’m not exactly sure. The captain and I are going to check on her. I’m going to have Phyllis check in on Merlin, did you want to go with her?” Petra nodded gently as Phyllis waved at her to follow. Walking into the Research Center, Merlin sat at her desk. She was flipping through papers and looking at relics furiously as the pair approached. 

“Merlin? How are you doing?” Phyllis inquired. Merlin didn’t flinch or acknowledge their presence as Petra spoke up.

“Merlin? I don’t think Kart meant what she said. I don’t even think she knows what we do here.” Merlin continued to ignore the both of them as Phyllis cleared her throat. 

“I know this might be hard to believe, but Kart most definitely doesn’t know what you guys do. She came up to me the other day with a completed relic and said, ‘look at this nutcracker’, made a bunch of noises and gave it to me. I don’t exactly know what a nutcracker is for her, but it’s very clear that the education she received is not the same as the both of yours. She doesn’t know what these things are; to her they’re probably toys or junk. She probably doesn’t know how important they are to you. She probably means what you do is synonymous with science because she thinks it’s science. She doesn’t know you guys are akin to archaeologists.” Merlin stopped working.

“How can she not know?” Her tone was edging on threatening.

“Wel-”

“How completely ignorant do you have to be to the world around you that you don’t know what simple relics are? She goes into the ruins one and two? It is impossible for her to not understand the simplicity of what we do here. We collect relics, we study relics. It’s not that hard to understand. But if she wants to act like some ignorant fool like the church then that’s fine by me as long as she leaves me alone! She’s been here for how long? She has never come in here for anything! What do you mean she had a completed relic? They can not be remade on their own without our machine and you’re saying she did herself?” Merlin was now standing up, the rage in her tone as her volume increased. “You think it’s okay for her to demean our work just because she doesn’t understand it?”

“Merl-” Petra attempted to step in, only for Merlin to put a hand up in her face.

“She can only blame herself for how she wrote the note. I understand that she’s trying to be friendly, but she has taken no time for me or my work. She has made no effort to even approach me. We have spoken once and that was for the doll. If you think her ignorance or the lack to even talk to me is acceptable, then you’re just as bad as her and you can see yourself out.” She turned her back, seating herself at the table. Phyllis looked to Petra for help only to receive a helpless shrug in reply. Phyllis sighed, walking out of the research center as Petra sat down on the stage.

“I think you’re misunderstanding all of this Merlin. I admire you greatly, but you haven’t exactly made an effort to talk to her either or approach her outside of work. I know you expect people to come to you, especially after what happened, but understand that, that cat was probably a way for her to talk to you. Get to know you. I think she was trying to approach you and you immediately took offense instead of informing and educating someone who clearly doesn’t have a clue. I’m going to join the others. I hope that you take some time to realize that what you said was very hurtful and that everyone deserves a chance.” Petra waited for a moment. Upon receiving no answer or retort, she hopped off the stage and walked out the door. Merlin sat in a thoughtful silence; the stillness swarming her thoughts as she fiddled with some relic pieces. Linda had had a clear idea as to what the Research Center did. She had taken the time to ask and donate relics. Kart hadn’t done any of that; almost as if she was avoiding them. She never brought in relics or asked questions. Why care about her, what she does or the little effort she has put into interacting with the Research Center; why give her the benefit of the doubt that the cat was supposed to be an ice breaker? Merlin groaned, rubbing her temples as she stood up from her work. Merlin wasn’t going to apologize, she did nothing wrong.

“What. Is. This?” Merlin demanded as she looked at her work station. It had been a week since the interaction with Kart; the women not making any effort to speak to one another. Her work station was covered in different relics, all completed. They were from the Abandoned ruins here in Portia, some standing taller than others as Merlin, mouth agape, touched the top of one of the Soldier relics. What was at her chair was not a relic, rather a giant cat stuffy. Its sides filled the chair, practically spilling out of it. It weighed the chair down, almost touching the top of the wheels; head laying on the table. It was bigger than Merlin, and as Merlin went to grasp it, she realized it was heavy. Petra covered her mouth, trying to stop a wide grin from spreading on her face. A small note card was on the cat’s lap, reading:

_ My name is Petra! I can help you with all of these relics.  _

“I don’t think  _ this  _ Petra can help me with these relics.” The older woman stated plainly. Petra burst out laughing, covering her mouth in the attempt to stop as Merlin turned around. The doors to the Research Center opened, Kart entering nervously. Merlin straightened her back as Petra excused herself to the other side of the room near the Recovery Machine.

“I-I see you found the cat.” Kart stuttered. Merlin raised a brow.

“It would be a bit hard not to. She might break the chair.”

“Oh shit really?” Kart quickly moved her head to look past Merlin; the cat was now leaning backwards, the back of the chair slowly reclining back. Kart made a nervous noise as Merlin and her watched as the chair snapped, the cat’s sides breaking the arm rests as they burst out. 

“FUCK.” Kart shouted as Petra continued her fit of laughter. 

“I’ll make you a new chair and when the bridge is done; there’s supposed to be a new ruins there and when the Civil Corps are done with searching it, I’ll go through and get you new relics to work. I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.” Kart began to babble incoherently as she walked over to the cat and pulled it out of the chair. Merlin watched Kart’s panicked face try and lift it to a different spot, only to fall backwards. The cat stuffy covered her body as she struggled out from underneath it. Merlin chuckled as Kart began to drag the toy across the floor. Kart looked to Merlin for an answer as the woman burst into a fit of laughter. Kart held a confused look as Merlin clutched her stomach in pain as she continued to laugh at Kart’s extraneous efforts to move the stuffed animal. When she had stopped laughing, Kart had a small, shy smile on her face as she set the cat on top of the stage.

“I’m sorry.” Kart began. “I’m sorry for not understanding what you do. I...I’m not exactly from here in general or from anywhere; so I’ve never really had the time to actually understand what you as researchers do. In my eyes, this is science. The way that you work, what you write, how you write; to me that’s science. I don’t want you to think that I don’t care; I do. I’ve just- for personal reasons, have been very anxious to be around the Research Center. Not because I’m with the Church of Light or anything like that. I mean, compared to the other religions that I’ve learned about, the Church of Light is a piece of cake to handle and deal with. But I’m sorry that here it is not considered the same as to what I consider it. Xu and Arlo explained it to me that technology… is different here. I’m slowly learning what that means and I know none of this makes sense but-”

“It makes sense.” Merlin interrupted. “It makes perfect sense. I thought about it for the last week and I just knew from the whole doll fiasco that you were different from the rest of us; Portia, Vega 5, Lucien, anywhere that exists now. Everything that you have and that you own, they’re all symbols of a world that most of the other researchers don’t know exist. It is past what we consider the Old World and then some. I don’t know how or why you’re here, but it clicked all together when I came in today. All of these relics wouldn’t be able to be put back together on their own without the Recovery Machine; unless you knew what they were and what they looked like before that. If you knew how to fix them because you’ve handled and seen all of these things before. You’re an odd case, and now that I think about it; it makes sense as to why you are avoiding us. I can promise you that we don’t do that type of experimentation here; most of the world’s focus is built on the relics and technology that you builders find so that we can learn more about the world that used to be here. I appreciate you coming to apologize and doing all of this. And I’m sorry for throwing the toy you made at your face. I hope that we can work better together in the future.” Merlin’s voice was somewhat stern but Kart seemed to light up for the both of them.

“T-thank you! I’m really sorry again!”

“Although if you don’t mind, I would like the smaller cat. That big one seems to break everything that it touches.”

“Huh?” Kart looked at the giant stuffy as it fell through the stage, breaking the wood into pieces. Petra began to laugh again as Kart swore,

“FUCK!” 


	44. All Work and No Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart begins to work on the bridge to the Desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's another chapter for y'all! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Small trigger warning: talk of suicide.

Kart had all but disappeared for the past couple of weeks. She had been hard at work, making steel frames, hardened clay and other items to hand to Albert. Now her focus was on the bridge towers and steel beams when Albert and Gust dragged her to the Round Table for lunch.

“I must work, dear friends.” Django placed a large plate of food in front of her.

“You need to take a break; eat, relax and then you can bury yourself into work again.” Albert commanded. Gust was silently eating his own food as Kart huffed.

“But… if I mess up, I have more time to correct things.” She argued.

“Just so you know, you’re a little bit ahead of schedule. You got all of the other items in, amazingly, in record time. Now you can focus on taking your time, not rush and not make mistakes.” Albert countered. She sighed, starting to dig into her plate of spaghetti. From Albert’s point of view, she looked exhausted. From staring at the diagrams to ensure that she had the right piece in the right place to making spare pieces and parts in case of failure; she was certainly working herself to death in order to make up for the lack of Higgins. She was slowly becoming the perfectionists that Higgins was, but at a better pace. Although there were some pieces of her work that were left to be desired, she was still trying her hardest to be a well-rounded person. He watched her glittering eyes begin to dull, body movements slowing down as she continued to eat. He smirked as her eyes closed, immediately opening them and started to eat again. The way that her hair seemed to wrap around her, almost convincing her to fall asleep and how her small hand was unable to keep up was making his heart melt. He stood up, sitting next to Kart before wrapping his arm around her.

“Let’s go Kart. Django doesn’t like people falling asleep in his restaurant.” She nodded as Django snickered at the counter. Albert led her out as Gust picked up her spaghetti and placed it on the floor for QQ to eat. The pair made their way back to Kart’s house, and into her bedroom where he helped her lie down.

“I have work to do.” She murmured, a last ditch effort that fell on deaf ears.

“And you have to sleep. Now, when you wake up, you can get right back to work. But until then, stay here and relax. You don’t want Dr. Xu gettin’ mad at you, mate.” 

“But I have to make sure you and Gust look good… mate.” Albert smiled warmly as she snuggled in her pillow.

“You already are. I appreciate it immensely. I only wish I could show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done.” He combed some hair out of her face, pulling it behind her ear as she quietly replied,

“I should be thanking you, you’re the ones who gave me a chance to do it. Show how much I care for all of you.” His heart began to race.

“Well, the least I can do is give you a token of my gratitude.”

“Is it more hugs?”

“Something a little different, if that’s okay.” Butterflies began to form in his stomach.

“That’s okay. I trust you, because we’re friends.” He swallowed a lump in his throat as he leaned down. He had been on many dates, seen many women, but this was one of the few who made him so nervous that he trembled. She was the only one where he walked on glass; making grander changes in himself that he realized and felt were large faults. Nowhere fit to be someone by her or Gust’s side if his personality had remained unchanged. If he was a doctor like Xu, maybe they would be closer; or if he was like Arlo, hugging close to her side to protect her from her clumsiness. Unfortunately he was neither of them, simply a labor contractor who, while he worked close to her, wished for more time. He pressed his lips against her check, giving a small peck before moving away. He would have swept her off her feet upon first sight if Gust didn’t need him; and he would have horribly regret everything he did afterwards. To him, it felt like fate wanted him to take this path to better improve himself. Even if he wasn’t with her romantically in the end; he would have made a great friend and better his friendship with a person who truly needed him. Kart didn’t move, slightly opening her eyes to look at him. She smiled before quietly saying,

“You’re so sweet. I’m so lucky to have a friend like you.” At least he could say that in the end he felt like he was a better person and that the two most important people in his life were right next to him.

Kart had disappeared for another week; loud noises were emitting from her workstation. While Gust and Albert were usually able to pull her away; Kart had been in a trance for a few days now. They had gone to Xu as a last resort. The doctor walked up to her house. He grumbled a bit, nervous to see her on the ground in front of her assembly station, reading a diagram with half of a bridge tower in front of her. She mumbled as her head bobbed up and down comparing the two. Xu gave an exasperated sigh as he approached her.

“When’s the last time you took a break?” Kart turned her head to see him standing immediately behind her. She paused, eyes darting back and forth in search of an answer.

“That’s what I thought.” He scolded. “Get up, we’re taking a break.”

“But-”

“Nope, doctor’s orders. Let’s go. Now.” He commanded. She groaned in frustration, pressing her hands against her eyes before standing up.

“Where to now, brown-cow?” She inquired with an exhausted tone. He raised a brow.

“Sleep.” 

“I’ve got work.”

“You won’t be doing work if you work yourself too hard!” He furrowed his brow, frowning deeply. “And you said you wanted to talk soon, so this will be a good time to do so.” His face turned red as she nodded in thought.

“Alright, I’ll take a break.” She strolled into her home, Xu following as she shut the door behind them. She made her way to one of the couches, reclining into it as Xu sat in an armchair. His knee bounced as Kart closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

“About what happened a couple weeks ago…” Xu started. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that and I had no right. It was wrong of me.” Kart shifted in her spot, brows slightly furrowed. He turned his head towards the fireplace; shame written over his face.

“Xu.” He continued to look away. “Hey, look at me.” She moved to him, crouching down in front of the chair, looking up at him. His eyes began to burn as he blinked rapidly. 

“I didn’t ask to talk to you to get an apology. I wanted to talk to you about a lot of things. I didn’t particularly hate the kiss, I just didn’t know how to react. I still don’t! My brain has been a pile of mush and I can’t exactly help that.” Xu looked at her from the corner of his eye. “If it was under any other circumstances, it would have been perfect.” He turned his head to her. “But I have a lot of things to focus on, it wouldn’t be fair to you. Arlo is my number one priority right now; I need to make sure that all of my attention is on him.” Kart groaned loudly. “I don’t even know if I’m speaking English right now. Am I making sense?” Xu blinked at her curiously. “I’ll take that as a ‘no.’ What I mean is-” She scratched her head. “I don’t know what I mean. I don’t know what the fuck I’m saying. Ignore me.” She stood up and moved back to the couch, laying down and covering her face with her arms. 

“I must be more tired than I thought to not make any goddamn sense during an important conversation.” She turned her back to the wall as Xu shifted nervously.

“Kart?” He called out.

“Hmm?” 

“You thought it was perfect?” She shuffled around again, looking in his direction. His face was bright red, fumbling with his hands in his lap as he continued to look away. 

“Well… in my mind the moment was perfect. I mean, it sucked that the pancake was stuck on the ceiling and Arlo got hurt, but everything else was set up perfectly in my opinion.” She shrugged. “It’s just everything outside that moment was not.” Xu nodded silently. 

“It’s all the stress, I can’t think straight right now.” Kart waved her arm back and forth as she gave a short laugh. Xu shook his head, although he was sure she didn’t notice. Her eyes were closed again; fingers pinching the bridge of her nose as she laid in thought. 

“W-was there something else you wanted to talk about?” He stuttered.

“Oh, yeah. I was wondering how you were doing. Some little birdy told me that you haven’t been too focused on work so I’m just checking in on you. Gotta make sure my besties are okay too.” Xu’s face became a deeper shade of red.

“Mo-mostly thinking about what happened and what you were thinking about it all. If you still wanted to be friends…” He trailed off as Kart quickly replied,

“Of course! I’m not going to just ditch you because of how you feel. You’re my friend! Our friendship means a lot to me and not just in the professional work sense. You’ve taken care of me in so many awful situations, you’ve dealt with so much of my bullshit; I can’t think of anyone else who I’d rather spend my time with. I owe you big already, like, man I would have been  **fucked** if you hadn’t taken care of me during my paralysis crap. Or when I had that mental breakdown after Linda was going off like a goddamn canon. Like, you have been an absolute lifesaver and a great friend, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Xu feeling embarrassed looked to the wall again, his smile growing bigger with each passing compliment.

“You’re too important to me and to give you an unfair chance with too many things going on would just be wrong. I’ll be honest, I don’t know if things would or will work out between the two of us; I’d be willing to give it a go after all of this. Find the people who are targeting Arlo and ditch the Flying Pigs; the last thing would just be to retire here, help Portia til I die. Take long naps in the grass with all of the llamas and Purple. Eat lots of Django’s food til I explode. Build Gust’s designs until he runs out of ideas or moves away. Find more shit for the Research Center- by the way thank you for explaining that to me. No lie, I had no idea that shit to them was important; had I had known I probably wouldn’t have been fuckin’ hoarding it or throwin’ it away. Bother the hell out of Arlo, frequent the clinic cause I’m a hazard to myself. Retirement sounds pretty good in my opinion. You plan on retiring here too yeah? What did you have in mind?” 

“W-well… as you know I’m still helping with a patient here.” Kart nodded. “But even after that, I probably will stay here and continue helping everyone as much as I can. And-” He gave a short pause. “...maybe spend some time napping with the llamas too.” Kart laughed.

“I’ll give you some food to give them. They are so picky… like pronghorn.” Xu gave her a look of confusion. She shrugged as she cleared her throat.

“I mean, I’m willing to help you get friendly with them. I do owe you quite a bit. Chillin’ with the llamas is a bonus.” Xu had a small light bulb turn on, sitting up straight as he turned to the woman lying on the couch.

“Kart. You said you owed me. What would you have to do in order to repay me for all the things that I’ve done for you?”

“Anything… almost anything. I’m willing to do most things for you.”

“Would you be willing to give me information?”

“Well, it depends. Some things are confidential, like all of Arlo’s personal stuff. Flying Pig information is a no go - just what kind of information do you want?” She sat up, looking over in his direction. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the words to answer.

“Medical information.”

“Medical?”

“You’re knowledgeable enough to be with the Flying Pigs medical brigade and you were a doctor before all of this; I need help with my patient. I’m not sure how much time she has left, but I want to make sure that, even if it’s not a long time, I use resources available to me. I-I’m not sure we have the same technology as you, but with any help that you can give then it’s better than nothing.” They stared at each other for a moment, the ticking clock between them as Kart shifted in her seat again.

“I’m willing to do that.” Xu perked up, his face breaking away from the solemn expression he had.

“Really?”

“Yes. I have some equipment with me so I’ll do everything that I can. I’m willing to help out a fellow doctor.” He seemed giddy as she continued,

“I understand that it might be difficult at first for the both of us, but I do hope that we work well together. I just need to finish this bridge project and then I can help you. Would you be notifying your patient’s family?” 

“Yes, I’d like to let them know that I’ll be having someone help me.” The smile on his face seemed to melt as Kart looked over at him.

“Alright, I’ll hurry up with the bridge then.” She grinned, standing up. 

“Hey! You still need a break!” He followed her, grabbing her arm to stop Kart’s movements. 

“We talked, that was the break.”

“No, that doesn’t count. It needs to be for longer.” She turned around, huffing.

“I don’t think the break needs to be that long.” She complained.

“You’ve been working for days straight; Gust told me that you fell asleep at your assembly station.”

“No I didn’t. I have woken up in my bed every morning.”

“Who do you think put you there?” 

“Me?” Xu raised a brow at her question. She cleared her throat and in a more confident voice repeated,

“Me.”

“No, Albert and Gust. Do you remember when you fell asleep in the Abandon ruins?”

“I most definitely did not do that.”

“You did. Django brought you home; he had gone to bring you food knowing you weren’t eating and he found you sleeping in a rock formation that looked like a hammock.”

“Well-”

“You’ve also been falling asleep more at the Round Table than in your own house! You have not been falling asleep in your bed, merely being found somewhere and brought there. And from now on, we are going to make sure you take more breaks and go to bed on time.” 

“I’m sorry that I’m very busy and that I keep crashing in places that I shouldn’t. I’m trying to meet a timeline and I don’t think this long a break will be good for the limited amount of time that I have.” Xu frowned as Kart placed a small hand on his, pulling away from him slowly.

“I’m telling you, doctor’s orders. You need to rest.” 

“I’m also a doctor and I will supersede your orders.” 

“Can’t you just listen to me for once?” His frown deepened as Kart sighed.

“Xu-”

“If I was Arlo, would you listen to me more?” The words had escaped his mouth, his mind suddenly racing at what he had just said. Kart stared at him, wide-eyed as she stuttered sounds but nothing forming into words. He let go of her arm as Kart took a step back; his words stung, playing on repeat as she looked at him. Her eyes looked to the ground.

“I-I didn’t mean to say that. I-I-I’m just frustrated an-and-”

“It’s fine.” She replied. There was no tone or tune to it; it just felt empty. He blinked, attempting to clear his vision as she moved past him. She disappeared into her room, shutting the door. His heart seemed to drop, nausea swarmed him as he stood there alone. He hesitantly made his way back to the armchair, sitting down as the dizziness he had felt began to evaporate. His knees shook as he shifted uncomfortably, mind running in circles as regret began to drown him. He hadn’t meant to say it, but in the heat of the moment, they just spilled out. Kart was probably going to pull back; ignore him completely. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. The door to the bedroom suddenly opened. He watched as Kart suddenly sped into the room.

Phyllis sat in the clinic, reading through one of the many medical books. She had been holding down the fort knowing fully well that Dr. Xu was on his way to check in on Kart. She laughed at the thought. He had come in panicked one day, begging for advice. He had kissed Kart after a hilarious scene and neither of them approached the subject. He had some anxiety with what would happen to their friendship, if she even liked him back, so on and so forth. She was able to get him to calm down, sit down and explain everything, but she couldn’t give too much advice other than for her to approach him on the subject. Phyllis put the book down, looking towards the door. Sam had come in for lunch and had started a conversation about Kart’s admirers. Xu and Albert were pretty obvious with their interest in her; Arlo seemed to be interested in her, it was a bit difficult to tell. Sonia had apparently mentioned in passing to Sam that Django’s eyes seemed to follow Kart more often than not. Sam had laughed that Gust was warming up to her as well. 

“Who do you think has caught Kart’s eye?” Sam had leaned in, hoping to get Phyllis’ opinion on the matter. But the other woman shook her head.

“I’m not exactly sure, I haven’t been paying too close attention.” Her reply was flat as Sam shook her head.

“You’re still terrible at lying, you know that?” Phyllis had brushed it off as Sam left. Thinking back to it, who did she think caught Kart’s eye? If she had to put money on it, either Xu or Arlo. But Django had a strange way of sneaking up on people, so maybe him too. Xu was the only one though who had acted and expressed verbal interest in her; having kissed and hugged her as well as holding her hand. She had caught him once kissing Kart’s hand, whispering things to her that had Phyllis blush. It was cute how nervous he was, stumbling over his words, avoiding eye contact and how he had looked like an abandoned puppy when Kart had returned to her home and work. Knowing he was visiting her today, made her somewhat giddy in what kind of reaction he would have when he came back. Upon the entrance door opening, she picked her head up. Xu walked in, a smile on his face, a little pep in his step as he made his way to his desk and sat down. He was humming, sorting through the paperwork, signing things here and there. 

“Things go well at Kart’s I presume?” Phyllis inquired. Xu only nodded, his smile slowly melting as he sighed happily at the papers. She raised a brow. She didn’t expect him to crash and burn, but usually when Kart was under stress, something more than likely went wrong rather than good. Xu stood up, happily strolling out of the building, leaving Phyllis confused. 

He felt rather light, especially after an intense moment, but everything came together afterwards. Kart had rushed back into the room; Xu stood up in response. He had expected her to return to work, but instead had embraced him. She apologized for being so difficult and frustrating him, the stress she had was making it hard to think straight and act appropriately. He wrapped her arms around her, telling her that he understood the stress and that he was there to help Kart manage it. Everything afterwards was somewhat of a blur. They had lied on the couch together, her small body curled up next to his as she was drifting in and out of sleep. He had taken off his coat, being there as a friend rather than a professional. When he had gone to move away, she clutched onto him.

“Kart, I have to get back to work. You stay here and sleep.” 

“Can I tell you a secret Xu?” A quiet murmur escaped her lips as his face grew bright red.

“Y-yes. You can trust me with anything.” 

“I know it’s only been a couple of months but when I was trapped in paralysis and you were crying, the only thing I kept thinking about was how to comfort you. I tried to distract myself with jokes and insert myself in conversations, but I had to fight very hard to keep calm over how distraught you were. If you ever feel that way again, please know that I’m here for you. I don’t want you to cry again.” The pounding of Xu’s heart was in his ears, embarrassed as she snuggled back into him. 

“I still can’t tell you what happened, because I know you won’t act with the clearest of minds. I’m sorry. But if anything else happens, I’ll let you know. I’m here for you too… but it feels very comforting that I have someone so skilled having my back. By the way, where does Arlo sleep if you’re on the couch?”

“In one of the arm chairs. I’ve told him that he could use the bed, but he didn’t want to.” She murmured. He looked at the clock, having stayed longer than anticipated.

“Alright, well...as much as I’d like to spend all of my time here, I do have to go.” She nodded weakly as he pulled away, carefully and quietly making his way out, coat in hand. His heart pounding in his chest even several hours later.

It took Kart three weeks to finish the bridge towers and all. They were well built, solid, secure as Gust, Albert and the rest of the building team inspected them. Mint walked over to stand next to Gust who simply ignored him. His neutral face made Mint shift with uncertainty as Kart made her way to them.

“I’m here! How is it coming along?” Gust opened his mouth to speak but Mint spoke first.

“Decently well. The pieces you’ve made are pretty good, near perfect. Hopefully we’ll be able to connect to the other side. We’ll have the bus drive over it to see if it can support all of its weight.” Kart nodded as Albert cleared his throat.

“With that being said, you will be well-paid for your work no matter what the outcome. I’m sure it will be positive, but stop by the office later today.” Albert remained professional while Gust seemed to have an irritated look on his face. Kart’s eyes had dark bags underneath, her hair sticking out in random places and her whole body seemed to relax in that instant.

“Okie. I am off to die.” Mint stood up straight as Kart began to walk away.

“Albert, shouldn’t we be-”

“Don’t be concerned. She has a weird sense of humor.” Albert stated plainly. Mint looked between Albert and Gust, his face full of anxiety and concern. Gust huffed, starting to walk away, Albert following behind. Mint stood alone, feeling somewhat dissatisfied with Albert’s response. He wasn’t one for confrontation, but the small amount of panic within him had him turn on his heels, making his way to the clinic. As he made his way inside, Xu sat behind a pile of paperwork that had since the start of the first season had started to decrease in size. The doctor looked up, smile on his face as he asked,

“Hello Mint! How can I be of assistance today?” An internal battle raged within Mint. If he approached Dr. Xu and asked him to talk to Kart, she would know immediately it was him. Gust and Albert were comfortable enough to brush it off as humor, but there was a part of him that gnawed at him from the inside. He was an engineer, in a field where the competition was as harsh as a labor contractor and architect. The suicide rates were astronomically high and it was something that he had seen in people that he had known and worked worth. He heard their comments, watched their defeated expressions and for a while he didn’t know how to act on the information that was before him. He learned after one particular talk at his university that occurred after the death of a student, that no matter the consequence or repercussions, someone should say something. No matter how small the matter seems at the time, something should be done and someone should care. While his and Kart’s relationship was strictly professional, losing a worker to an internal battle was something that he was sadly familiar with. He took a deep breath; no matter what Kart did to him after this, it didn’t matter. Her health was more important than ignoring it.

“Dr. Xu, I wanted to talk to you about something I heard someone say today that I think is… concerning.” Xu frowned as Mint cleared his throat. “We just finished the bridge project and Kart came up to Albert, Gust and I. We had a short conversation before she said she was going ‘off to die.’ Albert and Gust brushed it off but I’m very concerned about Kart.” Xu seemed to relax as Mint finished.

“Well...I can’t say too much, but I do appreciate you bringing this up with me. That is what Kart considers to be her humor. She’s an oddball, and she has explained to me why she says those things. I’m sure you’ve heard what took place here in the third season last year, well the most that I can say for Kart is that we are currently working together on her mental health. So there is not much I can do past that, but assure you that she is in safe hands and getting the help that she needs. I think it’s very brave of you to come and tell me about this. I reacted the same way when I first heard her talk like that, except she had openly said that she was going to kill herself and then blew me off like it was nothing. She just walked away as if there was nothing wrong with her statement. Absolutely insane that she would just say that so openly and nonchalantly, but she was right. She was fine, a very strong person and that’s a fact. I’m not sure how you feel about confrontation but if it does bother you, talk to Gale who could probably ask her to tone it back. You’re technically her employer, but I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help you out in talking to her about these sorts of interactions.” Mint, shocked, could only nod as Xu beamed brightly. Mint walked out, relaxed that she was getting help but somewhat still unsure as to how she could joke and talk about it in that manner. What an oddball indeed.


	45. Sleeping is a Pasttime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All taking place before Kart finishes the bridge and a bit after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this chapter is going up a little late! It completely slipped my mind!  
> Hope all of you are doing well.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!

Gust and Albert walked side by side down the path towards Kart’s home. It had been quite a while since she started on the bridge pieces; checking on her progress was in order. It was late into the evening, the sounds of her machines still roaring as they approached. Both men walked through the gate, making their way through the maze of a yard that Kart had constructed with the different machines. They found her, in front of her assembly station laying in the grass as she snored gently. The diagram of the tower was in her hands as she shifted a little in the grass. Pinky had taken to laying on top of her. Albert and Gust both frowned; Albert moving in to grab Pinky and Gust grasping Kart’s shoulder to shake her awake. Kart stirred but her eyes didn’t open nor did she give any other response as Gust huffed, looking over in Albert’s direction for an answer. A shrug was what he received. His brow twitched as Kart murmured something in her sleep, almost incoherent except for a small piece.

“I don’t think donuts like it when I put them in the fryer.” 

“Kart, I don’t know what that means, but you need to wake up.” Gust commanded in an irritated voice, poking her shoulder. 

“Gust don’t eat those pancakes. They’re lying to you that they have blueberries in them.” 

“Kart.” Gust’s tone became more threatening as Albert covered his mouth, laughter threatening to escape.

“They have chocolate chips. I don’t like chocolate chip pancakes.” Gust furrowed his brow as Albert quickly stepped in.

“Here, mate. I’ll pick her up. You just make sure to open the doors.” Gust rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but we need to talk to her tomorrow about this.”

“Of course, of course.” Albert agreed, grinning at the other man. Kart felt light in his arms, smelling faintly of sweat and fruit. 

“Albert, don’t eat those cookies. Dr. Xu said you eat too many sweets.” Kart murmured again.

“I promise you, I’m looking out for my health. No need to worry mate.” He replied, chuckling as Kart snuggling into him.

“There are too many chocolate chips in that chocolate chip cookie. You have a cookie in your chocolate chips.”

“You are so incoherent, it’s adorable.” Albert commented with a grunt. She wasn’t heavy, but she also wasn’t light. 

“And annoying. She is being rather irresponsible falling asleep outside.” Gust, with annoyance in his tone, opened the door to her bedroom. 

“She’s working herself a little too hard, I can agree with that. But she is doing this for us… and Portia.” Albert laid her down, tucking her in as she murmured again.

“Gust, don’t eat those mangoes. They’re not as salty as they look.” Gust rolled his eyes again, closing the door as both men exited the room and house.

* * *

Django watched as Kart made her way up the hill towards the Abandoned Ruins. It had been a couple days since he had last seen her, but when he passed by her home, she seemingly was only focused on work. She was unaware of those who would stop by to check in on her, only mumbling a few things here and there. Gust and Albert were quick to drag her out of her hole when they weren’t busy but she would eat very little at the Round Table, generally falling asleep. While it was true that he disliked people falling asleep there, he made an exception for Kart. It wasn’t as if she was just going there to sleep but it was quite funny to see how far she would get into the dish he would make. She would sometimes murmur what she liked about it or some other incoherent babble. Django laughed thinking about. It wasn’t until she had disappeared behind the buildings that an idea popped in his head. He turned on his heel, entering the Round Table and moving into the kitchen. He moved quickly, cooking and throwing things about as he put together a small lunch box. Little flowers decorated the outside and the food, knowing fully well Kart wouldn’t get far, were tiny forms of her favorites. He grinned to himself as he waved to Sonia, taking the path close to the graveyard towards the Abandoned Ruins. As he made his way into the ruins, Higgins passed him. The man was grumbling and complaining about something as Django entered. It wasn’t a place he normally frequented; the resources inside weren’t something that interested him. It was strangely quiet until Higgins came barging in. 

“Excuse me.” He said rather rudely. Django moved out of the way as Higgins walked towards an oddly shaped rock formation. The man stood there, angrily weighing his options as Django joined him. Kart had carved out a small space for her to lay in, sleeping comfortably. Django covered his mouth as Higgins scratched his head in frustration. While it had taken him a while to cook these dishes, he was sure that it must have only taken thirty minutes tops and yet here she was, sleeping away with a pickaxe in her hand. She murmured something as Higgins turned to Django.

“She is sleeping on some iron ore that I absolutely need!” He was red in the face with anger as Django cheerfully laughed,

“Well, napping is good for one’s soul. You should take more naps! Maybe not here, but you look like a person who could use some rest every now and then in the warm sun. Try it sometime, my hardworking friend!”

“We are not friends! And this is a rather large inconvenience! What if something happens? What if the rocks collapse and crush her or no one were to find her? She could get seriously hurt here.”

“Of course, of course. Which is why, as a thank you for leading me to her, I shall give you this special lunch I made! And as a knight, I will carefully take her out of such a place.” He grinned, handing over the lunch box to a confused Higgins as he moved towards the sleeping woman. She stirred slightly as he picked her up. She continued to mumble something as he bid Higgins a farewell. Xu had been in Peach Plaza, scratching his head with Albert and Gust as he carried Kart.

“Oh thank goodness you found her!” Xu exclaimed.

“Yes, well you’d have to thank Higgins for pointing her out. Taking a nap in the ruins in what I would consider a rocky hammock.” Django smiled shyly as Kart mumbled something. 

“Well, let’s get her to bed. I didn’t think she would get this too much into work.” Albert frowned.

“She is doing it for Portia and for the both of you. She told me the other day that she’s absolutely terrified of failing the both of you. She can take the flack but she wants to ensure that you two look your absolute best. I think it’s a justified fear after the huge loss in reputation for you and the town.” Django explained. Gust headed back to the office with Albert who only nodded in agreement. Xu sighed loudly.

“Okay, I’m going to talk to her about proper sleeping schedules. I mean it’s only noon and she’s asleep.” He groaned loudly.

“Well, I’m going to put this one to bed. I’m sure you can talk to her when she wakes up… tomorrow.” Django laughed walking away as Xu could only nod, an exhausted expression on his face. As Django entered her home, and set her down on the couch, she stirred.

“No worries friend. You’re somewhere safe.” He tried to comfort her. Her eyes didn’t open, but a frown formed on her face as she murmured.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you before. Please don’t hate me.” He was taken aback, confused when he replied.

“I’m sorry Kart, I’m not who you think I am.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” Her body trembled, crying in her sleep as Django took a seat close to her. They both fit as her small body pressed against the back of the sofa. He was quick to wipe the tears off her face, the small hiccups that escaped her only deepened his frown. He didn’t know much about her. They had both steered clear of their pasts in previous conversations; respecting each other’s boundaries as it was obvious to both that it was a distasteful subject. They were good friends, having had each others’ backs even if Kart was still running behind his to replace things in his restaurant for free. While he had told Toby of his feelings, he wasn’t sure what to do with them. His heart raced a little faster when he saw her, pounding a little louder whenever she laughed and now, breaking as she cried in her sleep. He took his jacket off, laying it over her as he moved over to an armchair. It was unfair that someone so sweet and generous had to go through whatever she had to. Maybe when she woke up, he would get the courage to break down a couple walls between them.

* * *

“I’d like to put in a formal complaint.” Higgins stood in front of Presley’s desk, hands balled into fists at his sides as his face was red with anger.

“Against?”

“Kartoffel.” Presley raised a brow.

“Kartoffel? What exactly happened?” He inquired. 

“She left thousands of iron ore outside of my workshop.” Presley held a confused expression, looking to Antoine who raised a brow in concern. He cleared his throat.

“Let’s see… this… pile?” Higgins led Presley out, down main street where already from the start of Portia Times, a towering mountain of ore sat in front of his workshop. It wasn’t obstructing anything from what he could tell. It was just… big. 

“Kart did this?” Presley questioned.

“Of course she did! Who else would just leave this pile and make my day any harder than what it is?!” He shouted.

“Well…what did you do?” 

“What- I did nothing! The accusation! I’ve been minding my own business and she just did this out of nowhere!” He yelled in frustration. Presley sighed. 

“Alright, well let’s go talk to young Kartoffel.” He turned on his heels, nervously making his way to Kart’s house, a furious Higgins following closely behind. Kart was nowhere to be found as they searched the yard, bridge pieces were neatly placed with diagrams sitting next to them.

“She must be off hiding. Or she’ll clean the pile and treat me like I’m crazy.” Higgins huffed. Presley shook his head.

“Well, let’s go back to your workshop and fix out this iron mess. That’s quite a bit that you have now. I have absolutely no idea of how we’re going to deal with it…” Presley trailed off, thinking of solutions but nothing readily came to mind. As they reapproached the massive amount of iron, Kart was slowly making her way to it.

“Hey! You little twerp!” Higgins raced over to her. Kart made no quick movements to run or hide what she was doing. She took her bag, pouring more iron out of it. Paulie was swift to join her side, making a wall between her and Higgins.

“I’m sure there is a perfect explanation for what the smallish builder is doing here. If she was doing something to hurt you, do you think she would act like this?” Paulie pointed out. Higgins raised a brow in Kart’s direction as she patted the iron pile.

“Big pile. Feed pile. Must be bigger pile.” She mumbled in a tired voice. She looked exhausted as Higgins eyed her. 

“Is there something wrong?” Remington hopped off of his horse, making his way to Higgins and Paulie.

“Kartoffel has made this massive mountain of iron if you didn’t see it!” Higgins barked.

“I saw it… just was hoping you were doing this on purpose.” Remington mentioned.

“What?!” Higgins questioned. Kart turned on her heels, slowly, starting to walk before Paulie stopped her. 

“Kart, you can’t leave. We have a problem.” Paulie commanded.

“I must feed pile.” Her eyes were barely open, body swaying back and forth as Remington gave her an anxious and concerned look.

“Why must you feed the pile?” Remington inquired, looking over to Presley who just shrugged.

“Yesterday I fell asleep in the ruins and inconvenienced Higgins who needed iron. I’m paying him back in time and supply. I must feed Mr. Pile.” Her words were slurred, body still swaying as Sam joined Remington’s side.

“Remi, it’s only 8:30. It is way too early for this.” Sam shook her head. “I’m going to get Arlo.” Remington could only nod in reply as Sam jogged back to the Civil Corps building. 

“All I wanted you was to move! Not pay me back! All this has done is inconvenience me more!” Higgins began again. 

“Where would you like your pile?” She turned to him. She wasn’t exactly looking at him rather at the ground with her shoulders slouched over. Paulie looked over at the tower. How long could she had been possibly working to get it that high? More people began to gather around the pile; Xu walked down the steps with Phyllis with awe in their faces as they made their way there.

“What in the world? What is this?” Phyllis questioned. 

“Presley! I demand justice!” Higgins turned around to face Presley who only shook his head.

“She’s not actually inconveniencing you. I can’t punish her for giving a gift. There’s no malice here.” He shrugged as Higgins looked back to Kart who had started patting the pile again.

“Kart! Did you do this?” Xu, with a worried expression, marched over to Kart who nodded.

“Inconvenienced Higgins. Gotta pay him back.” 

“How long did this take?” Remington asked, slack jawed.

“All night, but I got it done. Just need a little bit more and I’ll hit a nice number.” Kart’s words were becoming harder to understand.

“And what number is that?” Higgins frowned.

“40,000. Es un buen número. Mucho bueno. Mucho bueno.” Everyone gave her different ranges of confused looks. Petra and Merlin poked at the pile as Lee and Nora made their way to them. Carol and Mars covered their mouths to stop a laugh while Martha shook her head, disapprovingly. Kart seemed to fall asleep, suddenly waking up as Xu gently shook her.

“Was machst dich?” She scanned the area, before her body returned to its original position. 

“Oh goodness.” Arlo had joined the group, looking at the massive pile up and down.

“Captain Arlo! Kartoffel has admitted to doing this on purpose!” Higgins shouted.

“It’s a gift Higgins! There’s nothing I can do for you on the basis that it’s not blocking your door, and it’s not drowning your furnaces.” Presley argued. Higgins went back to bickering as Arlo watched Lee and Nora eye the pile cautiously. Kart kept popping her eyes open as Xu continued to shake her awake.

“Feed pile.” She said.

“Nope, it’s time for bed.” Xu scolded.

“Sleep on pile.”

“I meant a real bed.” Xu groaned. 

“Good friend would let friend make new friend.”

“This is a terrible way to make friends, Kart. He’s not exactly ecstatic over this… mountain.”

“This bounty is for my new friend. Behold the bounty.” Xu blinked rapidly, absolutely lost over what she was saying. 

“Looks like she cleared several ruin levels. I wouldn’t be surprised if our building is filled with completed relics.” Petra observed.

“Well, then you’re just as busy as Higgins is, because this pile is… something else.” Carol joked. 

“I don’t want this pile!” Higgins motioned towards it, pushing past Paulie and shaking Kart violently.

“Stay awake to clean up this pile!” 

“Higgins!” Several people shouted. Xu and Arlo pulled him off of her, Presley grabbed his shirt and pulled him off towards Main Street.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!” Kart exclaimed. Her eyes fell on the iron again. “Gotta feed le pile.” 

“No!” Arlo and Xu yelled at the same time. Arlo pushed while Xu pulled Kart, forcing her back to her workshop while Paulie and the others stood confused. The iron casted a long shadow as it was piled higher than Higgins’ workshop. 

“Well, we should at least put this in different piles. We don’t want this thing collapsing on someone.” Remington directed. A burst of laughter came from his right, seeing Django’s eyes light up brightly.

“Oh goodness. This is quite the spectacle. I see Kart is trying to make peace with Higgins.” He stated with a grin.

“I don’t want friends! I want all of this iron out of my way!” Higgins roared. Presley shook his head, trying to calm the man down again as Higgins ranted and raved. What a terrible way to start the day.

* * *

“Albert I need your help.” Gust’s voice wasn’t exactly panicked but it was making its way there as Albert looked up from his desk.

“How can I be of assistance, mate?” He raised a brow as Gust explained,

“I was painting at the river as per usual. Kart stopped to take a break and watch me. When I was done, I realized that QQ wasn’t next to me like usual. When I turned around, Kart was using him as a pillow and now he’s trapped and she’s asleep. I’m not exactly sure what to do.” Albert gave his friend a look of disbelief before bursting into laughter.

“And you tried to wake her?” He coughed, trying to stop the stream of giggles.

“Well… I did, but nothing worked. She seems to be completely out of it. QQ isn’t too panicked but I don’t think that will last long. I have my father and Russo watching over her. They were fishing nearby thankfully.” Albert shook his head, standing up.

“Let’s go wake up our little builder.” Gust nodded, leading to the river. Kart was certainly asleep, hugging onto QQ as if he was a pillow. QQ’s face didn’t seem different from normal although there was some minor distress building up in the little pig. 

“We are certainly working her too hard.” Gale noted. Russo leaned against the tree, not paying attention. His eyes locked on a cotton llama, that stared back at him.

“Well, she’s almost done with her work; so she can go back on a normal and light schedule.” Albert assured nervously as he sat down next to Kart. She seemed to glow with how the light blanketed her body. The windy caressing her hair, lightly lifting it up and dropping it back to the earth. His heart fluttered as she stirred. The llama and Russo glared at each other.

“Gust, you paint amazing things. Those people who judge you can shut the fuck up.” She murmured. Albert chuckled lightly, Gust’s face turning a light pink as she squeezed QQ. QQ’s distressed face became more apparent. More llamas had joined the original, glaring at Russo. 

“Kart, you need to wake up. Sleeping here isn’t the best of ideas.” Albert moved the hair out of her face. The llamas were now on even ground with Russo, moving ever so slightly as Russo turned to Gale.

“Might want to head out soon…” His voice edging on a warning as Gale nodded, giving no attention to the situation behind him. Albert slipped an arm around her, having her sit up. The now free QQ ran to Gust, standing close by, his distressed face hadn’t changed. Gust shook his head as he looked at Albert who was attempting in vain to get Kart to stand. More llamas had joined the crowd. Gust sighed, crouching down next to Kart. Albert removed his arm, Gust replacing it with his own. He applied a bit of pressure, lifting Kart to her feet. Her legs were wobbly.

“I can still watch. It wasn’t boring I promise.” She murmured.

“You’re just very tired Kart. We need to get you back home.” Gust assured her. She nodded weakly as they walked together towards the hill. The llamas’ eyes followed the pair. Russo pushed Gale in the same direction, Albert following behind, a sad look on his face. The llamas moved towards the ledge, staring down at the group as they walked past. Russo pushed Gale faster while Albert, now looking at the llamas, started to feel anxious. 

“I can walk on my own Russo.” Gale mentioned.

“It’s best if I help.” Russo gave no mind to Gale, pushing him a little faster, past Kart’s home and towards the town. Albert opened Kart’s front door as the pair made their way in. Arlo sat on the couch, reading a book as he turned his head. 

“Really?” He asked in an exasperated tone. “You need to stop sleeping in random places.” He moved to take her from Gust who at first pulled away.

“Where do you want her?” Gust questioned. Arlo raised a brow, looking at Albert for an explanation, but only received a shy smile. 

“I promise I didn’t eat those cookies. I don’t even like raisins.” She mumbled. Albert covered his mouth again to stop a laugh while Gust and Arlo shared confused glances.

“Is it normal for her to talk in her sleep?” Gust questioned.

“Yes. It’s very odd, but it can be funny. Let’s get her to the bedroom.” They moved in that direction, Albert quietly following.

“She says a lot of nonsense.” Gust noted.

“Apple fritters are just weird empanadas.” She murmured. Gust and Arlo gave her another questionable look.

“The other day, she mumbled something about not letting anyone into her fort without the password. I have no idea what she’s dreaming about, but hopefully good things.” Arlo mentioned.

“One of the first times we picked her up, she had mentioned something about not letting Gust near a pillow because it was going to eat him. I’m not exactly sure if they’re good.” Albert chuckled.

“She told Dr. Xu that if he so much as touches the watermelon she has in the fridge, she would replace all of his pens and pencils with crayons and markers.” Arlo and Gust tucked her in.

“Told my father that if he complained about her eating all of the grapes in Django’s restaurant that she would change her workshop name to something worse. Django doesn’t even sell grapes.” Gust stated, pulling away from Kart’s bed. 

“Remington found her on a bench. When he woke her up, she threatened to put all of her Slurpee friends in his room if he ate her fruit tarts again. Remington hates fruit tarts.” Albert had left the room, trying hard not to laugh as Arlo’s shoulders slouched. “She says the craziest things in general so, maybe it’s fifty-fifty.” Gust agreed with a short nod as they walked back into the living room, Arlo closing the door behind them. 

“There was the day we found her with the children. They had fallen asleep together and their parents were really iffy on moving them. Those poor kids are still having night terrors and they were sleeping so comfortably with Kart. I had Sam keep watch for a while. Apparently Kart had told Sam that she would make sure the llamas protected the peanuts if she couldn’t. Whatever that means.” Arlo stated. 

“Kartoffel is so funny. It must be hard to have a sense of humor with everything that’s going on.” Albert stated, smiling brightly.

“Oh, I forgot people still call her that. Call her Kart, you don’t want to call her Kartoffel anymore.” Arlo groaned.

“Is she allowing people to call her Willow? It’s much better than Kartoffel to be honest.” Gust inquired.

“No, but anything is better than Kartoffel. She told us what it meant and I can tell you right now none of us are happy about it” Arlo plopped down on the couch again, scratching his head in frustration.

“What does it mean?” Albert frowned, Gust mirroring his expression.

“Potato.”

“Excuse me?” Gust’s eyebrow twitched.

“Yeah, apparently kartoffel means potato. But Kart means nothing so Kart it is, until she lets us use her actual name.” Arlo looked over at the pair; Gust had pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes while Albert rubbed his temples.

“We are going to have a nice long chat about that after all of this.” Albert stated.

“Seconded.” Gust agreed. They walked out exhausted while Arlo went back to his book. Arlo’s mind, for some reason, found its way back to that day when Linda had started screaming about Kart’s past. Something had always bothered him about that, well a few things. Kart never explained what was wrong or what she thought was wrong with the other woman. And two things that his mind continued to run back to. In the heat of the moment it would have been easy to ignore or brush off everything that she had been spouting but Kart had verified everything. Everything Linda said was true. He looked at the door. Linda had said Kart was a doctor. Could Xu tell? Was that why he was adamant that there was some strange connection between them? And then the other thing. She called her a pig. Kart wasn’t particularly fat; she did have some meat on her, but he wouldn’t call her a pig. Unlike most women, spare maybe Phyllis, Kart’s thighs touched, rubbing together whenever she moved. Her body looked soft, plushy from the look of her sides and stomach. She was petite, still skinny for her height, just a different weight profile from the other women in Portia. He sat back, deep in thought looking at the coffee table. His mind was trying to connect dots, but couldn’t find a way to do it. It couldn’t have been about her weight because why would Linda focus on that? She had called Arlo disgusting because of his traumatic experience, and had called Kart disgusting for her existence. Why would she single out that one thing by calling her a pig? The door to the bedroom opened, Kart rubbing her eyes.

“Ugh, Xu is gonna have my head if he finds out I fell asleep outside again.” She complained. He stared at Kart. Today she was wearing loose shorts that tickled her knees, a black shirt that swooped down just below her collar bone. 

“What’s up, is there something on my face?” She questioned, quickly rubbing her face. Arlo could only silently shake his head as he tried to connect more dots. 

“Kart, can I ask you something?” His voice didn’t seem to have anything to it as she blinked,

“Sure. What’s up?” She took a seat in an armchair closest to her as Arlo’s eyes fell to the wall in front of him. 

“Are you a doctor?” Kart, taken aback, slowly replied,

“Yes. I thought we established that?” Kart shifted uncomfortably.

“Okay.” An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Kart continued to stare at Arlo with unease. 

“Hey buddy, are you okay?” She asked.

“Hmmm? I’m fine.” Arlo’s eyes drifted over to Kart.

“Kart.” He spoke again as Kart gave a look of concern in his direction.

“Yeah, Arlo?” 

“Are you part of the Flying Pigs?”


	46. An Emotional Roller Coaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several things are happening at once starting with Arlo confronting Kart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! coming out a bit late! But I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Trigger warning- please read end notes.

Kart’s heart dropped as Arlo looked at her. His facial features gave way to nothing, neutral and stoic as always.

“Well-”

“You’re from Lucien and Linda called you a Pig.”

“Arlo-”

“I just want the truth.” Arlo’s face remained the same, but his voice was low. Kart paused, a lot of choices were put in front of her. Brushing him off would probably make him angry, lying to him would make her feel terrible and then telling him the truth left her in the limbo of uncertainty. 

“What if I am? What then?” A lump in her throat as Arlo’s eyes seemed to connect more dots.

“So you are.” Kart’s knee bounced nervously. Biting her lip and looking away as Arlo shifted in his seat.

“Why hide it? Why hide that you’re part of the Flying Pigs?” His voice was quiet as Kart continued to stare at the wall.

“I...can’t tell you that.” 

“Kart, I want to know.”

“It’s confidential.” Arlo, anger in his eyes, furrowed his brow and stood up.

“I think I deserve to know why you’re here. Do...did you already know what happened to me?!” He shouted. Kart continued to look away as Arlo yelled again,

“Kart! Answer me!” His demands made Kart jump in her seat. He moved towards her, practically trapping her in the seat. 

“I’m asking as a friend, as your bestie, to please answer me.” He crouched down to be at eye level. Her eyes found their way to his which pleaded with her. Kart swallowed a lump in her throat before stuttering and then running a hand through her hair. 

“Arlo.” She started, anxiety running through her. “I need you to sit down and relax. I can explain everything to you, but I-I-I need to find the words and I can’t form sentences right now because my body is panicking.” Arlo’s eyes widened, standing up.

“I-I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered, taking a step back as Kart took deep breaths. She closed her eyes, relaxing back into the armchair as she got her breathing under control. 

“Okay. Okay.” She repeated over and over. “I’m going to grab something, but I need you to stay here, relax. Don’t panic, because if you panic it won’t be good for either of us.” Arlo nodded hesitantly as Kart disappeared back into her bedroom. He could hear a drawer open, movement and she was back in the living room, clutching something in her hands. 

“Okay. I didn’t expect you to figure it out so quickly. In fact, I imagined this a lot differently but uhh… let’s just rip off a huge band-aid. I’m going to take a leap of faith and I want you to catch me if you can. If at any point, you can’t handle what’s going on, let me know. We can take this at your pace, but I need you to let me know when something isn’t okay. Okay?” Arlo looked between her hands and eyes before giving a nervous nod.

“I need you to tell me. Verbally.”

“Yes. I’ll tell you when something isn’t okay.” 

“Good. good.” Kart swallowed another lump her throat, clearing it before starting again,

“So, let’s restart. My name is Willow. I am part of the Flying Pigs but I am _not_ an adventurer. I know that you know Mali, all of the newbies know her. I’m nothing like her. We don’t do the same things, we do not have the same skill set, but we know each other. I...I…” She trailed off, attempting to piece together words and sentences as she watched Arlo’s face transform from anger into confusion and betrayal. 

“I am part of their medical brigade. I treated you when you came in after what happened. I didn’t know too much, just thought you were gravely injured from the exams or fighting with another newbie at first. I didn’t know who you were or where you were from. You were just a patient in my ward that I treated and took care of. Someone who was unrecognizable due to their injuries. I got the gist, later, of what happened based on those injuries but not the whole story. When I asked questions, I was shot down. Told to mind my own business and that they were already looking into it. When they tried to move you to a different ward, I refused. I didn’t want anything to happen from point A to point B, I didn’t trust anyone or anything. You were not in a position to be bouncing around wards and I rejected the notion of putting my trust in someone who I didn’t really know. I held your hand for weeks because I knew that if I left you even for a split second, they would move you without my permission. Then another emergency came in and they threatened me with expulsion if I didn’t move. I had no choice and when I returned, I hated myself. They had moved you and I didn’t know where. I searched for days before they threatened me again. Mali was the one to tell me that you just, up and left. I was furious that they would just let you walk out; no papers, no protection. Those people are still out there and they didn’t do anything to help you. You were in pain, you needed...need help and they just let you leave? I hated myself more than anything that I couldn’t keep you safe, that I couldn’t treat you for more than just your physical wounds. I overheard from someone that you were from Portia, heading back. It took a while but I convinced Mali to help me come here, on the notion that after I was done, that I would quit the Flying Pigs. So I came to Portia with only two pieces of information; that you were from here and that you wore a blue bandana.” She uncupped her hands. A tattered, brown stained bandana sat in her hands. 

“I didn’t even know it was you until recently, when the triplets told me that you used to wear a bandana. I didn’t care much for Linda’s words, but as soon as the girls told me that it was blue, there was a huge amount of relief for me. That I found the person I came to protect and that I could protect them correctly this time; and that, that person was my friend. That we were growing closer and that by the time all of this was over, I could happily say that I did what I set out to do. I could have a friend that I successfully saved after failing so many other people. This is all very selfish I know, but I can’t stop thinking that if I had just stood my ground for a few more days, I could have helped you more. I’m not sure if you want this back, but I’ve held on to it just in case. This has been my drive every single day to wake up in the morning. You have been my drive to move out of my own depression and fight for someone again. I only became a doctor in the Flying Pigs to give me something to do that was familiar to me. You are the person who changed that.” There was a pause between them for Kart spoke again.

“I know you probably hate me now, and you’ll probably never want to see me again but I will protect you from whoever hurt you. That doesn’t change.” Kart shifted uncomfortably, holding the bandana tightly. She was looking down at it, ashamed and terrified to look at Arlo’s face. The stillness between them felt like an eternity, blanketing over them as Kart clutched the fabric tighter. Arlo had fallen into his thoughts. He didn’t remember much from his time in the clinic, only that he woke up and left as soon as he could. But from behind the scenes, Kart- or rather Willow was fighting for him. Watching his back from enemies that he stood no chance against; coming to his aid when he absolutely needed it the most. There was a piece of him that was angry. That the entire time she had been here, she had been hiding crucial information, but at the same time he had no right. 

“Does that mean you don’t care about Portia?” He asked, fists clenched at his sides.

“I care about Portia immensely. It was a bonus in the chaos of all this.” There was no hesitation in her voice, nothing seemed less than confident.

“And our friendship?”

“Absolute. We were friends already by the time I learned you were the one I was protecting. It felt like fate had lined me up, given me a second chance to succeed where I could not before.” He looked at her, her eyes were glassy. He didn’t know what to say after and when the silence between them became unbearable, Kart stood up.

“I-I’m going to see Xu. I’ll give you some space.” Arlo didn’t stop her as she walked out of her home, regret and despair pooling inside of him. He was anticipating everything crumbling around him and when it didn’t, he found himself alone. He moved to Kart’s room. He couldn’t remember much after that, but found himself in her bed, snuggling up under the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

Kart made her way through town, avoiding Peach Plaza and taking the roundabout way to Xu’s house. She knocked on the door, hoping that he wasn’t working late. She couldn’t remember when she started crying but when he did open the door, she could feel that her face was itchy and wet. Quickly wiping her face, she tried to put a smile on her face.

“He-hey do you mind if I come in?” Xu moved to the side to allow her room to step in. She walked in, hearing him shut the door, looking around.

“Wow, you have a nice little place here.” Xu remained by the door as Kart turned to him.

“For someone who is super busy, you have a rather comfortable set up.” She joked. Xu stayed silent, watching her as she walked back to him.

“A-are you busy? I can leave i-if you want.” The nervous smile on her face disappeared as Xu pulled her into an embrace. He hugged her tightly and as she hugged back, she joked again.

“He-hey. You’re acting really weird today.”

“We’ve known each other for a while now, I’d appreciate it if you were honest with me rather than sugar coat everything first. I don’t want you trying to hide how much you’re suffering just because we’re friends and you don’t want to put so much on me. I know I’m busy, but that doesn’t mean I’m too busy for my friends. Especially ones that I care for more than anyone else. So just tell me what happened.” 

\---

The unwanted and unwarranted jealousy that bubbled inside him as she slept in his bed was irritating. She had cried for a while, telling him between her sobs what had happened. Arlo’s reaction was normal, completely expected. Kart feeling like a failure, as if she had messed up that entire conversation was normal. He had comforted her as best he could, his eyes landing on the blue bandana on his end table. It was hardly a bandana anymore, impossible to tell which were the real corners and the stains on it, made it difficult to read the writing that had once been there. She had crashed after the emotional stress, quietly snoring, snuggled up against one of his pillows. He felt ashamed over how jealous he was. Arlo had been able to spend time with her, even if no one else considered it time at all since she usually crashed at random places and times due to work. Although she had just finished the bridge project and Mint had come to him with concerns for her mental health, Arlo was still in her house because of Linda. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways, all of her attention was on the other man, built on protecting him from an unknown group of enemies. He deserved neither of them; being jealous over something serious and maybe if he stepped out of the way, their relationship could bloom properly after all this was said and done. Arlo could finally be happy with someone who respects him and his space and Kart would be happy with someone who was far more open and proactive about their feelings. It was true that Arlo had admitted he didn’t know how he felt about her, but after this, it was most definitely sure to change. Who couldn’t fall in love with a talented and beautiful doctor, who was gentle, kind, real, strong and confident? Even though he just spoke to Phyllis the day before his confidence in himself waned swiftly as Kart spoke about the subject this evening. His heart ached, almost breaking in two when he thought about the conversation Phyllis and Sam shared. How many people were interested in Kart; all people who were better at expressing their emotions than he was. Xu could feel his eyes start to tear up, setting his head down on the edge of the bed. He sniffled; maybe if he had the confidence of Albert, he wouldn’t feel this way. He picked his head up speedily as he felt Kart’s hand run through his hair. He lifted his glasses, wiping his eyes as Kart sat up.

“Hey, you promised that you would say if something was bothering you too. You don’t have to cry alone.” Xu gave a quiet ‘oh’, as more tears began to streak his face.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to cry when you’re the one who came to me.” He frowned.

“I mean there’s nothing wrong with it. We’re friends so there’s no problem in being upset over different problems at the same time. We can comfort each other.” Xu’s eyes found his feet, nervously trying to word his concerns before shaking his head.

“It’s something silly.” Kart only raised a brow as Xu cleared his throat. “I’ve just got a lot of stress and sometimes my mind wanders to trivial things and problems that could be easily solved or avoided. It’s nothing to worry yourself about.”

“Now, who's putting on a facade for who?” Kart sighed. “I get it, you’re not comfortable sharing with me and that’s fine. But I kind of think that breaks your promise of something to me when something upsets you.”

**You’re pressuring him.**

“Never mind. I’m pushing you, I’m sorry.” Xu didn’t reply as Kart shifted in bed. Her back to him, as he coughed.

“I-I’m very jealous over how close you and Arlo are. I wish I could be as close to the both of you as you are to each other. Sometimes I feel a little left out and I know that you have fought pretty hard against it, but I can’t help but feel that. I’m sorry.” Kart turned to him, sitting up.

“I don’t think you should feel sorry for how you feel. Although, with tonight, I’m not sure where Arlo and I stand with each other. I’m pretty sure he hates me. He must feel so betrayed and disgusted with me. I mean, I’m pretty jealous with how close you and Arlo are. He seems so much more comfortable with you. Then again, I haven’t been the best friend with everything that I’ve had to hide.”

“But you _had_ to hide them. He technically, in my honest opinion, shouldn’t know what you do. That type of knowledge I think could really hurt a friendship because you’re his protector. It changes the dynamics of your relationship, like if you two were to hang out, he might find you overbearing instead of seeing it as a normal interaction. I think it will be difficult from here on out. Although… if I were Arlo, I don’t think I’d find it uncomfortable or insufferable that _you_ were the one protecting me. You and I are going to be working together pretty soon. I’m ecstatic that I have someone who has such important and extensive knowledge to help a patient, I’ve been working with for so long. It feels like I have a safety net. I think I’d feel the same way I do now if I was Arlo. Having someone who knows of the situation and has the ability and strength to protect me. Someone who is more than willing to sacrifice their status in a famous guild just for one person. I would feel special… I feel safe knowing that you’re here. I can’t really compare myself to Arlo, because he’s gone through far more than I could imagine. The pain, the fear; maybe it is very hard for him to understand who you are, what you do and why you’re doing it.”

“Pain isn’t measurable Xu. He has gone through things, but so have you. I’ve gone through things but I would never find them comparable to anyone else's because these types of experiences shouldn’t be. Arlo might have been totally fine being thrusted forward in time; handled it differently and came to terms with it a lot faster. This is just an example, I don’t know how he would react. Even you could have pushed past everything I fought hard against because in my opinion, you are a lot stronger than me in a lot of things. You can never tell how you or another person is going to react in a traumatic situation that someone else has been through. I know that it’s hard for him to learn that someone that he trusted has been hiding a rather large secret. I know it’s been hard for him to go through this traumatic experience, the injuries that he had and what he had to share with what seems to be by himself. What you’ve been through has been hard too. I know Linda did something to you, and while it’s irritating that I don’t get to know what happened, I understand. I probably would act irrationally because I’m so tired of others being taken advantage of and me not being able to do anything. You’ve at least been talking to someone yeah?”

“Well…”

“Xu,” Kart furrowed her brows. “Even if it’s not me, you need to talk to someone about it okay? Even if it’s just the one time and not continuous, you should get it off your chest. You don’t have to do it immediately, but you should be thinking about talking about it with someone. It’s obviously bothering you.” Xu looked away. Kart was right, and here he was going against his own advice again. 

“As long as you get help, I’m fine with not knowing. I just want to make sure you’re okay. You’re important to me too. Just like Arlo. While dating is not my priority, you are, because you are incredibly important to me. You’re my best friend, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” She laid back into the pillows, shifting to get comfortable. He grabbed her hand, squeezing it as he said,

“Linda tried to take advantage of me when you disappeared.” He had blurted it out so quickly that Kart’s facial expressions didn’t have time to react. And when her brain finally registered what he said, a wave of something indescribable washed over her. Her blood ran cold as she asked,

“What?” Her tone was harsh, angry, her brows were furrowed.

“Sh-she hugged me, put her hand down my pants and tried to ‘thank me’ and show ‘her appreciation’.” His memory flashed back to that day. He had been avoiding thinking about it, ignoring the fact that she had in fact succeeded in breaching the waistband of his jeans. Her hand has grasped him, trying to move against the fabric to make him give into her advances. He had been terrified and when he had pushed her away, her nails that had scraped his skin left marks. They disappeared somewhat quickly but the feeling was still there; the scraping and stinging on his skin kept replaying and it felt as if he was burning. His other hand dug its nails into his arm, attempting to ignore the feeling as he carefully watched Kart’s reaction. She was looking at him, a concerned expression and something he couldn’t pinpoint. She squeezed his hand tighter, and her focus now on her lap. Kart wanted to say many things, ask questions, but she fought off the impulses. The impulse to leave and beat the ever living hell out of Linda; to hug him or any other physical contact, more than the one he was allowing right now. She thought of the questions she wanted to ask; she wanted to ask how he was, clearly not okay, but-

“How do you feel?” Her works came out choppy as if she was stepping on glass.

“Disgusting. I keep thinking about when she called you and Arlo that and I thought maybe it was directed at me. That she was indirectly making those comments towards me. I feel like ripping my skin off some days, I can still feel her nails scratching against me and it makes me want to vomit.” He squeezed her hand tightly, continuing,

“She was so freakishly strong, and I was so terrified that even if I wanted to move I couldn’t. I almost gave up, thinking that if this was going to happen, then I might as well as try and imagine her as someone else. But there was something that just ran through me, something that she said that woke me up. She wanted to show me how much she appreciated me, and there was something about that phrase that made me so sick to my stomach. After I pushed her away, I remember falling backwards. I could still feel her touching me until I lost consciousness. Her hands were grabbing whatever they could-” Xu stopped, covering his mouth. Kart moved closer to him, before hopping out of the bed and grabbing a nearby waste bin. She pulled the top off, holding it to him. He shook his head, before he let out deep and heavy breaths.

“I-I’m okay. I thought I was going to, but I can keep it down.” She placed the waste bin down, next to the chair he sat in as she seated herself back on the bed. 

“I-I-I’ve been having nightmares about it. Her forcing me into sex, her pinning me down or tying me up and just doing terrible things to me.” He let out a weak sob, Kart sitting quietly nearby as he started to fall apart.

“I’m just so tired. I’m so tired of feeling like she’s still touching me. I just want to feel something else.” He placed his head on the bed, Kart sitting quietly as he wept. Her gut began to twist and turn. Maybe she needed to use the waste bin as her frustration mounted. As much as she wanted to reach out to him, physically hug him or do something to make him feel better, she decided against it. Everything felt wrong and as Kart looked around in search of an answer, her eyes fell on the three little stuffed toys she had gifted to him. She walked over to the desk where they sat, picking up the one with her name and walked back. Xu picked his head up as Kart sat back down. She had the cat wave to him, patting his shoulder. He had a confused expression as she made it hug him. He took the cat cautiously, unsure as to what to do. 

“I thought it would be wrong of me to try and hug you myself. So I thought the cat would do my job as best as it could.” She gave a weak and short smile as Xu processed the situation. He hugged it tightly, setting his head back down on the bed. In a teary and muffled voice he asked,

“Kart, could I ask you favor?”

* * *

Arlo woke up, a pit of despair growing inside of him as he thought about the previous night. She had confirmed she was part of the flying pigs; she was the doctor who had taken care of him. He didn’t know how to feel, or who to talk to about this. A whirlwind of emotions running through him as he got ready for the day. Kart was one of his best friends, and she was protecting him in the background from forces neither of them knew. He couldn’t exactly remember their faces, his head aching as he tried to remember some sort of detail about them. But there was hesitation to immediately approach her. The internal battle of understanding her position and everything feeling like a lie was overwhelming, suffocating as he sat down on her bed. He tried to sort his feelings; he didn’t hate her but there was a feeling of betrayal that seemed to crawl up his spine. Why would she hide something like that? They were only targeting people in Lucien from what he could tell, why would a doctor suddenly leave for just him? Was there something else that she was hiding? She talked about feeling terrible about not being able to protect him in the hospital, but what would she need to protect him from? Who was trying to move him? Why try to move him? His headache worsened; he had too many questions and she didn’t seem like she was too keen to answer them. He walked out of the house, uncertainty plaguing him.

With the bridge complete and a celebration for it on that day, Kart and Arlo stood far apart from each other. She stood next to Siwa who gave her a concerned look. After the small ceremony, with most of Portia there, Albert approached her.

“Hey mate, you don’t look so good. Everything alright?” Her eyes trailed down to Siwa before sighing. 

“No, not really. But I can’t really talk about it.” Albert frowned at her reply. Qiwa, Dawa and Erwa had joined their brother who only sadly looked at them.

“Well, we’re here for you when you want to talk about it.” He hesitantly held his arms out, Kart moving in to hug him, breathing deeply as she relaxed into him. Django nodded before stating,

“Even if you can’t tell us anything, we can still be here.” Arlo, from a distance, watched her; Remington at his side with the same concerned look as Siwa. 

“Hey, Arlo. You doing okay?” Arlo shrugged him off, ignoring him as he walked to Gale.

“Boss, should we start scouting the desert ruins or did you want us to wait for Linda?” Gale looked up at him before answering.

“We can scout them now so that way it will be less waiting for Linda, less time for her to meander and talk to people. By the way, if I may speak with you about a private matter very quickly?” Arlo nodded, moving a bit farther from the group with Gale towards Portia. As they reached the end of the bridge, Gale cleared his throat.

“I heard from Kart that you have a pretty decent idea that she is part of the Flying Pigs. And before you get angry or upset, know that I permitted her here on the grounds that she would help Portia while she helped whoever she was supposed to help. It just happened to be you; a coincidence for the both of us to be honest. I do not know details other than that she is here to protect you, so rest assured that I am in the dark. But I must ask that you understand the position that Kart is in. I need you to make sure that Linda does not hinder Kart’s investigation. Whether or not you want her to, Kart has to work. I support her, which is why we have made an agreement that Linda would work on South block and other projects Mint will have over there while Kart stays to help Portia. I understand that this must be very abrupt and upsetting for you, but I hope that you understand where she’s coming from. I didn’t know much about her until you told me about what Linda said. And now hearing from Dr. Xu that her knowledge of medicine and the equipment she has, is something that she is willing to use to help my daughter without anything other than support for you, how can I say no?” Arlo, taken aback, asked,

“Support for me?” Gale nodded.

“She’s guessing that you probably don’t want to be around her anymore, let alone see her; so she’s willing to take a step back. She asked that no matter what happens, that we give you the space you need and the time. Even if you never come to her or us for help, that you at least know that we are here to help you should you need it. I’m not sure what exactly is going on, but Portia is here to protect you as much as you are here to protect it.” Gale patted Arlo’s back, looking over to Kart. Gust had joined in on Kart’s conversation.

“Oh by the way, you’re in a lot of trouble.” Gust’s tone was threatening.

“What I do now?” Kart questioned. Qiwa shook his head.

“Oh yeah. We finally found out what Kartoffel meant.” Albert rolled his eyes, sarcasm in his tone.

“Doesn’t it describe me?” Kart stood proudly.

“No. No it doesn’t.” Gust narrowed his eyes, irritation in his voice.

“What does it mean?” Siwa questioned.

“It means potato.” Albert groaned. The Hulu Brothers glared at Kart.

“Plain and simple like me.” Kart grinned. The brothers shook their heads as Gust replied,

“More like the opposite.” Siwa raised a brow in Kart’s direction as Albert shook his head.

“We don’t want to call you Kart anymore.” He said in a defeated tone.

“I’d prefer it for now.” Kart crossed her arms across her chest. 

“Your other name is far more pleasant, you should just let us use it.” Gust pointed out.

“It is a rather lovely name.” Django added. The Hulu brothers nodded amongst themselves.

“I appreciate that but Kartoffel or rather Kart is more preferable. I feel I don’t deserve to be called my actual name. So if you don’t mind, please keep that to yourselves.” Kart gave a small smile, obviously fake in Gust’s eyes as Remington approached.

“Kart, do you mind if I ask you some questions?” 

“Wow, I’m so popular today. Shuore.” Gust rolled his eyes as Kart followed Remington. 

“You guys know her actual name?” Albert questioned the brothers.

“Of course we do. Why wouldn’t we?” Dawa answered. The other brothers nodded in unison. Remington's eyes darted over to Gale and Arlo, their eyes on Gust and Albert, before turning back to Kart.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“If it’s about my name, no. I prefer Kart.”

“No it’s not that.” He gave an exasperated sigh. “I was wondering about Arlo.”

“Arlo?” Kart’s eyes found Arlo, frowning down at Gale. “What about him?”

“He and you are a bit off today. I just wanted to know if there was anything that I could do to help.” Kart shrugged.

“There isn’t much unfortunately. It’s between Arlo and I. I wish I could tell you more because you are my friend, but it’s a very private and serious matter.” Remington nodded. 

“Out of curiosity, are you and Arlo…” He trailed off, eyeing Arlo from the side and motioning to him.

“Are we…?” Kart motioned her hands for him to continue.

“Are you two together? Dating? Seeing each other?” Kart burst out laughing, catching the attention of Albert and the rest of the group.

“Why does everyone keep saying that? We’re very good friends...we were.” Kart frowned. Mint, who had been standing by his lonesome for a while, watching the groups chat, moved over to Gust and Albert. While Gust ignored him, Albert turned to him and shot him a small smile.

“It’s okay if you’re dating him, I mean, I kind of expected it.” Mint looked up to Gust who turned his attention to Kart. Although she was at a distance, she gave him a sense of comfort as he looked at her.

“Why is it expected?” Albert raised a brow; Mint almost looked like a lost puppy standing next to Gust.

“Well, he kissed you. And some days he talks about you incessantly so I just assumed that something was going on.” Gale and Arlo walked over to Albert’s group. Gale placed a hand on Mint’s shoulder.

“That was for an emergency and from what I hear, it was just on the cheek so no harm, no foul.” Arlo looked over to Remington and Kart. He couldn’t hear their conversation, making him slightly anxious. Mint looked at Gale, almost asking for help. Gust shifted away from Mint. 

“So you two aren’t going out or anything?” Siwa and Albert looked at each other as Mint shifted closer to Gust. Gale now held a confused look.

“Nope. Just hangin’, chillin’.” She shrugged. Gust furrowed his brow at Remington. Albert and Siwa turned their attention to Kart. Remington’s posture seemed more relaxed, leaning more on to one leg. His facial features softened as Arlo followed everyone else’s line of sight. 

“Are you seeing anyone right now?” Mint was now dangerously close to Gust in Gale’s eyes. Gust enjoyed his personal space, shockingly giving some up for Kart, but Mint was someone he knew that Gust felt uncomfortable around. He wasn’t sure what Mint was doing, and he wasn’t sure if it would end well. The Hulu brothers were now somewhat grouped together, staring at Kart and Remington.

“Nope. I’ve been a little busy with my relationship to sleep which right now, we’re kind of in a fight.” Kart joked. Remington laughed as Gale’s attention turned to Gust who was unaware of Mint’s presence. Django shifted from one leg to another, covering his face.

“Well, then do you mind if I ask you?” Gale now looked at Remington and Kart, freezing as everyone else did as Remington pulled out a Heart Knot. Kart had a confused expression on her face. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not exactly sure what you’re asking me. Or what that is.” Albert’s jaw seemed to smack the ground while Siwa covered his face in embarrassment. Gust’s frown deepened, Arlo, slack-jawed, watching the pair. Django held his breath, watching Remington smile shyly.

“Oh, yeah you’re probably not familiar with this. This is a Heart-knot, it’s a way to confess our feelings to someone that we like. This is me, confessing to you. I like you, and I’d like you to be my girlfriend. I… think we would be good together.” Kart, taken aback, paused. 

“I’m sorry. I only see you as a friend. I do think we work well together, and I hope that we can continue to. I appreciate you a lot, but at this point in time, I have different priorities I’d like to focus on.” Kart smiled gently as Remington nodded, his smile unwavering.

“I get it, Portia is your number one priority; just like me. It’s one of the things that I like about you. But I understand, if we could continue being friends-”

“Of course, not even a question.” She replied with no hesitation. Remington put the heart knot back in his pocket. Albert could feel his chest decompress, relaxing as Remington walked away with a smile and a wave. Django let out the breath he was holding on to as Gust seemed to relax his shoulders. The Hulu brothers moved in, practically waddling over to her. She raised a brow as Dawa got her attention. Albert looked to Gust.

“Well that was a bit of a surprise; had no idea the guy had feelings for her.” His mouth felt dry as Django added,

“A lot braver than some of us.” Albert nodded in agreement as Arlo and Gale looked at each other. Gust, now aware of Mint’s closeness, began to walk in Kart’s direction.

“I can’t believe he would ask you before asking us if it was okay to ask you.” Dawa sounded shocked.

“What are you talking about? He, mostly likely, doesn’t know how close we are.” Kart argued.

“Doesn’t matter. Should’ve still asked.” Erwa pointed out. Kart shook her head in disbelief. 

“You guys.” Kart’s voice held a warning. 

“Kart, don’t you have something to do?” Gust questioned, now standing next to her. He had an irritated look on his face.

“I do?” Kart looked at the ground in thought.

“Catching up on sleep. I can’t have you trapping QQ like that again. And Russo was slightly distressed over the entire situation, I’m not sure why. But I do know you need to go home and sleep.” Kart sighed at Gust’s scolding. Albert and Mint joined his side with a smile on his face,

“You should really sleep as much as you can. As I hear it, you’re going to be needed quite a bit here in a few days mate.” Mint moved closer to Gust.

“Yes, that temporary embrace of death. I’ll make sure to march into it head on.” Kart joked. Albert chuckled, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Hey, your heart rate drops down real low when you sleep. It’s as close as Imma get.” Gust rolled his eyes as Mint asked,

“You have an odd sense of humor.” Gust jumped at the sound of Mint’s voice, huffing as he moved closer to Kart. Even though they were somewhat the same height, Mint was quiet enough to sneak up on people. 

“Yep.” Kart replied nonchalantly. Gust took hold of Kart’s arm.

“Let’s go before you get deep in another conversation and use it as an excuse not to sleep.” He practically dragged her across the bridge.

“Whoa, Gust! Hold up!” He stopped as they were midway through the field. Albert laughed as Kart struggled to convince Gust that she could walk on her own. Django began to walk across the bridge, laughing cheerfully as Gale and Arlo moved to the others.

“Are Gust and Kart dating?” Mint asked. The question got several people’s heads to turn. Gale looked at Albert for an answer.

“Mate…” Albert started, irritation in his voice.

“Better not be. He didn’t ask.” Dawa proclaimed proudly, his brothers nodding in unison. Arlo raised a brow.

“Are you related?” Mint questioned.

“Well… not by blood. But to us she is our little sister.” Dawa grinned. Albert shifted uncomfortably. From the looks on everyone’s faces, Erwa spoke up,

“I thought you guys knew. She told us who knew about the thing; not sure why you’re surprised.

“No Erwa,” Qiwa interjected, “she said they knew about the other thing, not our thing.” 

“Oh I see. Well forget what I said.” Dawa grinned again, walking back to the Tree Farm. Arlo froze, watching the Hulu brothers, spare Siwa, walk back into Portia. Gale, noticing Arlo’s expression, turned to Albert and Mint.

“Why don’t you two head over to the Round Table ahead of us? We’re going to have a little celebration.” Mint nodded as Albert hesitantly followed. Gale turned back to Arlo.

“Are you alright, Arlo?” Arlo came out of his trance, looking down at Gale before answering,

“Just fine boss. Just got a lot of questions to ask Kart.” Gale chuckled.

“I understand. Don’t forget we’re here okay? Now let’s go to the Round Table, we’ll get your favorites!”

* * *

Albert hesitantly walked next to Mint. It was obvious that Gust was uncomfortable with him, and Mint had this weird thing about being in Gust’s personal space. As they walked down Main Street, Mint turned on his heel to face him.

“Albert, if I could ask you a question.”

“Sure, mate.” He answered hesitantly.

“Does Kart have a boyfriend?” Albert’s brow twitched.

“Wha-, why are you asking?”

“Well, she-” Albert didn’t want to hear the answer.

“She has a lot of friends.” He tried to remove the irritation in his voice at the end. Clearing his throat as Mint spoke,

“So she’s Gust’s friend.”

“Yeah, mate. They’re friends. She’s my friend too.” 

“But Gust didn’t seem to like her jokes or really anything about her. He just seemed irritated.”

“That’s just how he is.” Albert walked past him, entering into the Round Table. He almost didn’t want to be there, knowing Mint was probably going to probe him with more questions. He sighed as he walked over to the table in the middle of the room. Django approached him as Mint sat next to him. Before Django could speak, Mint asked,

“Does that mean I’m his friend too?” Albert, internally groaned.

“I’m not sure, Mint. You should ask him yourself, but know that Gust likes his own space.” He turned to Django who held a pad and pencil as Mint spoke up again,

“What if he says no? What then?” He sighed, defeated. Django blinked curiously at Mint, a sudden urge to gently poke him with the pencil rushed through him. Django had watched Mint time and time again, fall asleep at his tables. He had taken to poking him with pencils and pens until he woke up. Even though he was awake now, the urge came to him easily. 

“I don’t know, mate. You’ll just have to figure it out.” Albert stated. “Can I get-”

“But I don’t-” Albert stood up. For the past few days his patience had been wearing thin. He hadn’t been able to get any relaxation time or a word with Kart. She had been so busy working for his sake that she had no time to rest.

“I don’t think it’s appropriate to celebrate without Kart.” He stormed out of the Round Table, past Gale and Arlo who were just entering. Django gave them a weary smile, approaching them as Mint sat alone at the table.

“Why did Albert leave?” Gale asked in a hushed tone.

“I think Mint’s questioning was pushing Albert’s buttons. I heard that he’s beyond stressed over Kart and the bridge that he was a ticking time bomb. It’s just unfortunate that Mint was the breaking point.” Django quietly explained. Gale and Arlo nodded, making their way to Mint’s table. Hopefully they could keep Mint awake long enough for Gust and Albert to come back. 

Gust and Albert ran into each other as Gust opened the door to Kart’s house to leave. 

“Hey, mate. Did Kart fall asleep?” Gust sighed.

“Yes. But I don’t think it’ll be for long. Why aren’t you at the Round Table? I thought we were going to eat there together.”

“Mint started interrogating me over-” Would it bother Gust what Mint had asked? They didn’t look like they got along.

“Over?” Gust inquired.

“Kart. He was asking about Kart.” Gust stood straighter. 

“What was he asking?” Albert swallowed a lump in his throat. Boy, had he dug himself a hole.

“If she was single and if she was friends with you.” Well bury him now, no point in lying to Gust. Gust huffed.

“He needs to mind his own business.”

“Why do you dislike him, mate? Other than his incessant questions, he seems like a good man.” Gust turned away.

“He should be minding his own business and you should be minding yours. My reasons for disliking him are my own.” Gust scolded. Albert sadly nodded. The door to Kart’s bedroom opened.

“Alright, took a catnap! I’m ready to go!” Kart was all smiles as she joined them at the door. 

“Why the long faces? What’s goin’ on?” Her face turned to concern as Gust sighed.

“Kart, do you consider Mint to be your friend? I know you two haven’t talked much but I thought since the both of you like to sleep in random places during the day that you might have connected.” Albert questioned.

“No. I haven’t talked to Mint that much. Why?” Albert gave a short laugh while Gust ignored him. Kart turned to Gust.

“Are you friend-cheating on me? Gust! We talked about this! So hurtful!” Kart jokingly clutched her chest in pain while Albert interjected.

“Hey, Gust and I are friends.”

“You two are best friends.” Kart corrected. “That doesn’t count. Unless you want to split custody. Then I get Gust on weekends.” Albert at first looked confused before bursting into laughter. Gust’s face turned red as he pushed by Albert.

“Let’s go to the Round Table. We’re supposed to be celebrating the bridge.” Kart closed the door behind her as she looped her arm through Albert’s. His face reddened as they walked together.

“I think he likes it when you act a little clingy.” Albert whispered.

“Oh, I know it. I’ve seen the way he acts when Mint tries to get close to you.” Kart giggled.

“Ah, so he’s the clingy one. It’s a lot of responsibility to take care of Gust, even during the weekend. He likes light foods, nothing too heavy or sweet.” 

“I’m sure I can handle it. Gust is easy as long as he has his books and painting. Do you keep that at your house or in the office?” Albert laughed out loud.

“In the office, it’ll be easy with this custody split.” They shared a laugh as Gust turned around,

“If we’re talking about custody then I would choose Kart. She has more space in her home, it’s cleaner and she has more books. Not just weekends.” Kart laughed loudly as Albert attempted to look hurt.

“What?! After all the time I’ve spent taking care of you. It’s been so hard with the divorce.” He motioned to Kart who cleared her throat to stop laughing.

“See? I can take care of him.” She removed her arm from Albert’s as they walked into the Round Table. 

Gale had a toothy grin on his face as Gust spoke to Albert and Kart. While Arlo and Mint sat on either side of Gale, the other three had taken to huddling on the other side of the table. Gust had a small smile on his face as Kart and Albert joked about the new schedule. There was a small piece of him that wished Mint could be included; they were clearly not real plans with how they were talking about it. But the jokes they were telling and how Gust would smirk every so often and retort something, would have been nice for Mint too. Arlo sat awkwardly, looking over at Kart. She seemed to be doing better than yesterday. She had looked like she was on the edge of tears, upset beyond belief. And now she was smiling, sharing jokes between Gust and Albert. He couldn’t help but feel anxious. The questions he had and knowing how they would affect her mood. Maybe it was better left for another day. Gale patted Arlo’s hand, smiling at the man. As much as Gale wanted to, interjecting in Kart’s conversation would only damper the mood. While he had tried to hold a conversation of his own with Arlo and Mint, there was no amount of charisma that could get either to talk. They both had short, simple answers, leaving no room for any growth in the conversation. The one half of the table took to listening in on the other half who, gleefully, were somewhat unaware of the other group. Arlo’s mind was preoccupied with asking Kart questions that by the time they all parted ways, he had to run after her.

“Kart! Wait!” She stopped on the slope towards the cemetery.

“What’s up Arlo?” She had a gentle smile on her face as he caught up to her.

“I-I’m sorry about yesterday and how I acted. I was supposed to catch you and I didn’t. You’re doing things for me that are above and beyond what anyone else would. I was just so shocked and confused, I didn’t know how to express myself and I took it out on you. Please, come home. I...I still have questions.” Arlo nervously grabbed his other arm as Kart replied,

“It’s actually my fault. I shouldn’t have hid something very important from you. The day you told me your side of things, I wanted to say something but… it just didn’t feel right. I wanted you to feel safe, but I wasn’t sure if it was the right time. I knew you would connect the dots sooner or later but I was more scared that you were going to never want to talk to me again. Everything I was scared of happened and I feel so pathetic for failing so miserably.” 

“You didn’t. It really is my fault for reacting the way I did. I just… never would have guessed that you were in the guild or that there was this type of connection between us.” 

“Well, I still can’t let people know. If people know that I’m here, then people I need to show up, won’t. I’ll explain more later, but for now I have to go see Xu.” Arlo straightened his back.

“Is he okay?” He inquired.

“Umm…no? Sorry it’s kind of his business. I’m staying with him for a while to...help him.” Kart straightened her back as she took a deep breath. “So, go home. You can sleep in my bed if you want and I’ll be back early in the morning to talk.” They smiled at each other, Kart waving at him as she walked towards Xu’s home. She felt nervousness bubble inside of her as she knocked on the door. Xu’s favor had been echoing in her head all day. His request was a little more than embarrassing in her opinion. He opened the door, a nervous smile on both of their faces as she entered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- Kart goes into details of meeting Arlo. Xu opens up to Kart about when Linda sexual harassed him.


	47. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart helps Dr. Xu and Linda asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry I didn't post yesterday! Things have been hectic! My AC broke and I've been kinda dyin'. We just had two heat waves of 110 and 111 so I have been not the good. So here's what I'm doin': I'm posting the last three chapters that I have ready. This is not the end of the story, I just have a SUPER LONG AND COMPLEX chapter coming up and it will take time to write! If I get more dumb ideas, I'll be posting more extras! But I'm hoping to complete my long ass chapter by the time my AC is fixed and I am not the dying. Anyways, please let me know what you think of this chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting! Also, even if you ignore the end notes for the trigger warning, please still read the end notes! There is an important message there about some of the content.
> 
> Trigger Warning! Please read end notes!

Xu’s request of Kart repeated itself in his mind as he tried to work throughout the day. He had picked his head back up, turning to Kart who looked at him curiously.

“A favor?” He nodded.

“It’s kind of a big favor.” He added. She nervously shifted in her spot. 

“What did you have in mind?” His face grew red, as he turned his head towards the other wall.

“I was wondering if...if we could cuddle?” He blurted out, hoping whatever he had asked made sense. 

“Like when I was in the clinic?” She inquired.

“Y-yeah.” His heart was pounding in his ears. He could tell she was debating with herself, the silence was starting to make him uneasy. 

“Okay.” She had a somewhat confident tone of voice.

“Really?” He asked in disbelief. He turned his head quickly towards her; her face was calm.

“Really. We’re friends and I know in a way it’ll help. I trust you and you trust me”

She had fallen asleep quickly in his arms, and now the next day, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. She had promised to come back tonight again; the thought alone made his heart race. When he left work in the evening, he felt as if his heart would jump out his chest. 

He was so deep in his thoughts that it frightened him when a knock came at the door. Now she was here again and his thoughts were racing in circles. 

“How do you feel today?” Kart asked quietly. 

“A little better compared to last night.” Xu answered. “It still invades my thoughts during random times of the day.” He frowned deeply; thinking of Kart and then seeing a flash of Linda made him nauseous. 

“Well, we’re going to do whatever we can to fix that.” She smiled gently. When they laid together, her small arms wrapping around his chest to his back, he found that it felt different. It was still embarrassing, laying with the person he was interested in, but that was a feeling he was able to push down. She was a security blanket, keeping him safe from whoever might try to hurt him. Everything about her put his mind at ease, practically melting into the bed as he relaxed. The nightmares he had were no longer showing up, now it was just darkness- far more preferable than anything else at this point. 

Xu sat at his desk, focused on a recent letter from a colleague in Highland. They had new technology that might assist in treating Ginger, but with Kart here, he might not need to leave to get it. He sat unsure as to how to respond. This would mean he would have to rush Kart in getting her equipment and starting treatment. Would they have to move everything at night, away from prying eyes so they wouldn’t figure Kart out? Could they get Arlo to help? Arlo knows about Kart now; so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem for him to help out? If it was for someone else? Xu sighed. He didn’t want to leave, even for a short duration of time. Kart was helping him get over a tough hurdle and he didn’t want to think of the nights that he would have to be without her right now. He could ask her to come, but he knew that was selfish. He shook his head. He’ll ask Kart if they can proceed with treatment, change the date to now. He heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Linda. Blonde hair, blue eyes walking towards him.

“Dr. Xu.” She started. He stood up swiftly; a rush of anxiety flooding him as he marched towards the door. 

“Please wait.” As he passed by her, her hand reached out, taking hold of his wrist. He attempted to yank it out of her grasp, but she held on tightly. 

“I wanted to apologize for what I did. It was wrong and I’m sorry.” He tuned her out, taking a hold of her wrist.

“Let go of me.” He commanded. She didn’t budge.

“I want to talk to you.”

“I don’t want to talk to you, let go of me.” Xu pulled at her hand, struggling to remove her hold on him. Maybe it was him that wasn’t strong.

“Let go of me.” He repeated as she moved, placing her left hand on his right elbow. 

“Please let me explain myself.”

“I don’t need an explanation or an apology, I just need you to leave me alone.” His struggle seemed to be in vain as she continued,

“I don’t know what came over me. It’s true you’re the only person who's been kind to me since I got here. Yeah there’s Nora, but you’ve been showing more in your actions before she did. You’ve been taking care of me for so long and I hurt you. I shouldn’t have done that and I’m sorry… I know it might be a lot to ask, but can… we at least talk...as buddies… or something? I’ll be here for a little longer but in the new South Block. So I’d at least have one person I could talk to… and rely on.” 

“No.” He stated harshly. “I don’t want anything to do with you so let me go.” Linda furrowed her brows.

“Aren’t you a doctor? Aren’t you supposed to help everyone, no matter what? Doctor’s should be saving lives, not judging them.” Xu stopped, his heart fell to his feet.

“Where did you learn that?” He asked her. She smirked.

“ _ Willow _ used to say it all the time. It was what she used to say to people when they asked why she would even think to help criminals and lowlives.” His master has said that too. He froze, struggling coming to a halt as she removed her hand from his wrist, gently touching his other elbow. Her facial features softened.

“Xu, I know I’m asking for a lot. But you’re the kindest person that I know. You’re the only person I can ask to be on my side if something happens in the desert.” He came back from reality, pushing her away. 

“No. I’ll only help if you have a medical problem. I’m not willing to help you with anything else if I don’t have to.”

“What if I want to say that I want to kill myself?” Xu cringed.

“You don’t want to do that.” He said nervously.

“What if I want to take the scalpel that’s in one of the drawers and slit my throat? What then?” He began to tremble.

“Yo-you won’t do it.” She tightened her hold on his elbows, pulling him slightly closer to her.

“What if I want to hang myself off the Wishing Tree for all those children and shopowners to see?”

“Stop it Linda! You-”

“You don’t know anything!” She shouted. “You don’t know how hard it’s been trying to go day by day waiting in that cell, wondering what’s going to happen when you come out! Two months! Now I have to work somewhere I have never been before with no one to turn to if I get lonely or if I get hurt!”

“I’m only willing to help you medically! If you get hurt, then I can be here, but nothing else!” He yelled back. She moved away, racing towards the desk as Xu followed after her. His efforts proved futile as she pulled out a scalpel from a kit, holding it tightly to her neck.

“I know, that  _ thing  _ tried this before. But now that I have my own life back in my hands, I can take it if I so please.” 

“Linda, give me the knife.”

“Not until you listen to me.”

“I have been listening to you! You don’t want to do this.” 

“You haven’t! I’m asking you to help me even if it’s not medically. I need someone! I don’t want to be alone!” 

“I can’t help you with what you’re asking!”

“But you’d be willing to help Kart and Arlo? That’s hypocritical.” Xu, taken aback, retorted,

“They’re my friends.”

“Oh, so it's favoritism.” She scowled.

“They’re also people who haven’t hurt me or threatened to hurt themselves to get closer to me. I’m very uncomfortable with this situation.”

“I’m only being honest like other people told me to be!”

“And so am I!” He was breathing heavily as Linda continued to hold the scalpel to her throat. She pressed it with a little pressure, a small trickle of blood running down.

“Linda, give me the knife!” 

“Not until you agree!”

“I’m not agreeing to anything, give me the knife!” She took a step towards him. Frightened, he took a step back.

“So you really want me to die?”

“No, I’m just asking that you respect me and leave me alone! Haven’t you hurt me enough?! Do you realize how much you tortured me? Continue to torture me? Why would I want to be friends with my abuser? Why would I want anything to do with you?” She winced.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You tried to-”

“Oh please, I could have done a lot worse. It’s not as if I sat on your dick.” Xu took another step back.

“You still-”

“Aren’t you men always horny anyways? Aren’t men always the ones to beg for sex? Women are always the victims in this type of thing, never men. You should be thankful that a woman is throwing herself at you. I mean, I know you have a boner for Kart, but do you really think you have a chance? I mean, there’s Albert and Arlo. Albert has wooed many ladies, but Kart is smart. I’ll give her that. But I don’t think she could resist his charm for long. And Arlo. Well Arlo is Arlo. He’s got almost everything you don’t have. I mean you’re both really handsome but he has the hardware. He’s taller, rougher, able to fulfill a woman’s needs quite easily. You’re inexperienced, I know because you told me. I’m positive that if you even try, it’ll be automatic rejection. I’m trying to save you the heartbreak by giving you a special type of companionship.” Xu could feel the bile climb his throat. His mind was racing for a solution. She was bleeding now, a small puncture wound in her neck as she stood defiant against him. He could leave, the door was now behind him. But what would she do when he left? Would she try to attack him or follow through? What would Kart do? 

“I don’t even know why you would want to be with her. She’s older than any of us and she doesn’t belong here. She’s supposed to be dead. She should have died with the rest of them.” Kart would have probably stopped her before she even got the knife.

“She allowed so many people to die. She must not have a conscience, because I would have killed myself if any of you died.” Kart would probably have her pinned.

“And she keeps using that gross name. Both of them are gross but at least Willow doesn’t mean something stupid. I think that describes her better.” Arlo would have probably already been in here to help. She moved closer to Xu, moving the knife from her throat to his. He stiffened underneath it.

“You’re not gross though.” Her face had a wicked smile cut across it. “I could help you forget about her. I’m sure that I could help you move on from such a disgusting person.” She applied a little pressure to his neck, not breaking the skin but it was growing close. His hand wrapped around her wrist, trying to pull her away; instead her hand only shook, the blade vibrating against his neck.

“Just relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to make you feel better.” Her other hand landed on his chest.

“Don’t touch me.” What would be the best way for him to move away from her? Could he minimize the damage to himself? She was way too strong for him, as expected since she was a builder. He had seen her haul large amounts of ore to her home with ease. He could barely cut down a tree or mine a rock. Her hand slowly trailed down. He used his other hand to stop it, but she was quick to shake off his grasp. 

“I’m being nice here. It’ll be a good stress relief with the tension between us right now.” Her smile made him sick. Maybe it would be best to just move away; take the pain and run for it. 

“Relax. I’ll make you feel better in a second.” Her hand started to make its way lower. He closed his eyes, trembling as she started to fiddle with the button on his jeans. The feeling of the knife, and her hands suddenly dissipated. He opened his eyes to watch her fall to the floor. The knife skittering across the floor away from the both of them. Django stood with his bronze sword, having used the broad side to knock her out. Xu started to breath again, heavily as he fell backwards. He was caught, Kart’s voice in his ear.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. We’re here. I got you. Take deep breaths.” She helped him sit on the floor. He began to relax into her as she tried to get him to take slower and deeper breaths. Arlo was now next to Linda, Remington shaking his head.

“It hasn’t even been a day and she got herself into trouble. What is wrong with her?” Xu was still gasping for air as Kart answered,

“Probably an undiagnosed mental illness. I have no tools to identify it, but there is something wrong with her in that capacity.” 

“Are you okay like that Kart?” Phyllis’ voice rang from behind them.

“I’m fine, I’ve got him.” Xu’s body felt heavy, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. 

“Dr. Xu, we need you to stay awake.” Arlo moved over to him, Kart gently shaking his body. 

“I’m just..a little…” He trailed off, closing his eyes fully. 

“Welp, he’s out.” Kart noted. Arlo sighed before turning to Django.

“Where’s Toby and Jack?” 

“With Sonia in the restaurant. Gust and Albert were just coming out, so I’m sure they were able to get Alice and Martha.” Arlo nodded.

“Well, we’re going to have to take Linda back into the cell. Then we’ll talk to Toby and Jack. What did you see when you got here?” 

“A little before Linda put the knife up to Dr. Xu’s throat. Thankfully we got here in time before she could do anymore.” Django felt nauseous. The boys were going to sneak in, get some medical supplies after a little accident with a tree. They had watched Linda put the knife up to her throat from the window and ran to Django for their swords. He would have taken the practice sword if Toby hadn’t refused to give it to him. He had Sonia watch them as he ran up, calling to Kart to get Arlo as he went to the window. Sam had joined his side swiftly as he carefully made his way in, and smacked Linda. Kart frowned. She was forced by Arlo not to intervene, rather having to wait for Remington and Sam to signal for them to enter. She felt a tinge of guilt as she had somewhat brushed Arlo away to catch Xu. Xu stirred as Kart shifted her legs so they wouldn’t fall asleep. He opened his eyes slowly, Arlo and Phyllis moving, crouching in front of him.

“Dr. Xu, are you hurt anywhere?” Phyllis’ voice slightly trembled. He shook his head as he sat up. Kart moved to his side to help him sit up. 

“I don’t think so. I just feel sick.” 

“Well, let’s clear the room. I have questions I need to ask you.” Arlo stated, standing up. As everyone began to exit, Kart slowly stood up to follow, only for Xu to stop her. He held her hand lightly.

“If you could stay with me…” 

Django stood outside with Phyllis; the rest of the Civil Corps had taken their leave, dragging Linda with them. Django peeked over at Phyllis who was staring down the ground with a shameful look on her face. 

“Are you okay Phyllis?” He approached her gently. She swiftly put a smile on her face.

“I’m fine, Django. Thank you for asking.” The smile disappeared. “I’m more worried for Dr. Xu. He’s already going through so much. The mayor better do something about this. No more chances; nothing. You heard Remington, she’s only been outside for not even a day and she went and assaulted Dr. Xu. That was her choice, knowing fully well that she would get in trouble if she did anything else. If the mayor doesn’t do anything… then maybe we should do something ourselves.” Django, taken aback, questioned,

“What do you mean?” Phyllis turned to him fully,

“I’m saying that the people here are important to me. Dr. Xu is a fantastic teacher, who was kind enough to take me under his wing even with the little experience that I had. He’s a man who just wants to help people and be with the person that he loves. He is the sweetest and most generous person. He deserves more than just Linda living in South Block. So does everyone else.” She clenched her fists. Django fell into his thoughts. Linda had been causing damage since she left and upon returning it was now ten-fold. The only other time that he had seen her this upset was when Albert had proposed to her, and even then, she was not as vindictive as she was now. There was fury burning in her eyes, and the confidence and reassurance that she was a woman who could take these types of matters into her own hands if need be, was something that slightly unsettled Django. 

“I only hope that you do not act irrationally. I’m willing to help, depending on what you have in mind and for a small price.” She moved in closer to him, lowering her voice.

“What I have in mind isn’t anything too drastic. But what would be this...price?” 

“Linda was talking about Kart being older than any of us; saying she should be dead. I’m not one to pry but this is most definitely something that I missed. And we can keep it between the two of us.” Phyllis nodded.

“But once again; it’s all dependent on what you want to do. As much as I despise the woman, I don’t wish to kill her. Although, I did hear from a little birdie that the woman threatened to kill Kart. So while killing is out of the question, maiming is not.” His words made her nervous, but a rush of confidence washed over her.

“What would you recommend we do?” Phyllis questioned. Before Django could answer, the doors to the Clinic opened, Arlo stepping out. He was careful with the door, letting it quietly click before starting to walk away. He turned his head to see Django and Phyllis rather close to each and the Flying Pig statue. 

“Something wrong?” He questioned. Django put on a smile.

“No, no. We were just speaking about Dr. Xu; thought maybe a nice hot meal might help him.” Django answered. Phyllis followed his lead as Arlo nodded.

“Maybe. Right now he’s with Kart, so give ‘em space.” Arlo walked away, heading towards Gale’s to deal with the new mess. Django looked to Phyllis before asking,

“Why would Kart need to be in there? Shouldn’t it be you?” Phyllis shifted.

“I’ll explain it to you later. But out of curiosity why not wait for Kart to come to you?” Django paused.

“I know that I should probably wait for her to approach me, but I can’t help but feel that I need to know more now rather than later. Maybe if I knew of her situation, I could help out far more than I am now.”

“But… from what I know and what she’s said, I don’t think anyone can.” Django frowned as Phyllis continued. “Like she said before, there is literally no one who can understand or comprehend her situation.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s a meer exaggeration th-”

“No. It’s not.” Phyllis was firm. “I still can’t understand it or her, even when I do know. It’s not something that’s easily explainable.” Django looked over to the Civil Corps doors.

“Well, let’s continue this conversation some time else. Should Gale not want to act appropriately, then we’ll talk about this matter again. I’m going to get Dr. Xu some food.” He shot her a small smile, walking away. Phyllis exhaled deeply, turning to the clinic. As she entered, Dr. Xu was leaning into Kart, her chin resting on his head, his back towards the wall perpendicular to the entrance. Kart’s eyes drifted over to Phyllis who mouthed: 

_ Is he asleep?  _ Kart’s eyes fell back onto Xu, before giving a confused shrug.

_ No idea.  _ Phyllis crept over to look at Xu’s face; his eyes were closed. She looked back at Kart who gave another shrug. 

_ Are you okay?  _ Kart gave a swift nod. Phyllis shifted uncomfortably. Dr. Xu had been having it rough; the doll incident was at the end of Summer, a date that was slowly creeping up on them. Time seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, disregarding the residents of Portia. He had been piled with work to the brim, with little help from Phyllis who took a break and couldn’t help with the paperwork due to confidentiality. He had told her of a few things but they all dealt with Kart. She thought he was going to explode as he recounted kissing her, how she had been understanding and explained the situation of them not being able to be together quite gently. He had excitedly told her that maybe when everything was said and done, maybe they could be together. While the details weren’t all there, it wasn’t that hard to connect the dots. Kart was technically living a double life, but whatever she was hiding, Xu and Arlo were comfortable with. She had noticed Arlo’s gaze falling on Kart more often than not, lingering just a bit longer than what she would consider normal. Phyllis sighed, moving over to Kart’s side. She leaned in, and in a low voice inquired,

“Can I ask you a question?” Kart nodded.

“Is there someone here in Portia that you like?” 

“I like everyone here.”

“I don’t mean it like that. I mean, romantically.” Kart mouthed an “oh”, no sound escaping as Phyllis smiled.

“I’m sure you’re aware that people do like you, and I think a few people like you more than they’d like to admit.” Both of their eyes fell back down onto Xu who began to stir. He groaned, Kart moved her head so that he could sit up. Phyllis moved away from Kart as he rubbed his eyes.

“Dr. Xu, how are you feeling?” She inquired. Kart began to stand up, dusting off her knees as Xu answered,

“My back hurts a little, but I’m doing better.” 

“Well, you were lying mostly on the floor. So you probably aren’t going to feel the best physically.” Kart joked. 

“Oh, Phyllis. You’re here!” Xu exclaimed in a surprised voice. Phyllis taken aback replied.

“I’ve been here.” He gave her a confused look before looking between the two of them.

“Oh!” He stood up. “There’s something I need to talk to the both of you about!” The women looked between each other as Xu continued, “I know this might be a bit awkward, but Kart, I’m hoping to update Phyllis on your situation.” Kart gave an incredulous look. 

“Dr. Xu-” Phyllis began.

“I think it is with great importance that we move forward with Ginger’s treatment. I’ve received a letter from a colleague in Highland. He wants me to go there to look at technology that they found. I’d prefer not to spend so much time away; there’s still too much happening. So I thought, with what I talked about with Kart, we’d proceed with treating Ginger.” Phyllis gave Kart a quick glance as Kart replied,

“Well, if you’ve informed everyone who needs to be-”

“I’ve informed Gale who is more than thrilled but I haven’t informed the rest of her family.”

“Do that first. And let’s get Phyllis up to speed. If you feel that uncomfortable leaving Portia to try for your current technology, then I don’t mind stepping up and jumping into treatment. There are a few things that I’m going to need.” Kart’s tone was commanding, standing up straighter as Xu turned to Phyllis.

“So-” The doors flung open. Sam, with a panicked look on her face, shouted,

“Kart! Phyllis! We need help!” Following Sam back to the Civil Corps building, they came upon a chaotic scene. Gale was standing on the desk, terrified as Arlo and Remington each held down a Slurpee. As Kart turned, she found Linda cowering in the far corner of the cell. Two slurpees were beating her with pipes while another, who was spraying water at her every so often, was stuck between the bars. Two other slurpees were trying to pull it out. 

“Can you help instead of stare?!” Arlo shouted, the slurpee struggling underneath him. Kart ran towards the cell, swiftly opening it and calling out to the two slurpees.

“Hey!” They halted their actions, turning to her. They dropped the pipes and rushed to hug her shins. 

“Why are we beatin’ the shit out of Linda?” She looked between the two of them as they pointed towards Xu, who shyly stood next to Phyllis. The others followed their lead, aiming their blobby hands at the doctor. The trapped one, trying to do as the others were.

“Oooooh.” Realization hit Kart. 

“Oh, what?” Arlo demanded.

“Well…” Kart’s voice cracked as she continued. “I may have told them to watch over Dr. Xu because I’m going to have to go to the third ruins soon. I just didn’t realize I’d get a full package of them beating the ever living shit out of Linda. What a bonus.” 

“You what?!” They all seemed to shout in unison.

“Well I just thought because I would be too far to help that MAYBE, I’d get someone to help me. And since you guys were so busy, I’d thought I’d recruit my friends here. Just didn’t know what it entailed.” Kart explained. 

“I told you to stop playing with the Slurpees!” Arlo barked.

“You’re not my mom!” Kart barked back. “I don’t control whether or not they beat the fuck out of someone!” 

“Well, get them away from me!” Linda shouted. Her arms were beginning to bruise, her hair was a mess. The two slurpees under Arlo and Remington, flipped themselves onto their backs before spraying water in their faces. The Slurpees were quick to get up, hugging onto Kart.

“Wasn’t there more of you? Where are the others?” Kart questioned. As if on cue, the door to Arlo’s room burst open, two more slurpees wearing Civil Corps jackets walked out. They were holding spares until they saw Kart and everyone’s eyes on them. They dropped the piles, making their way to Kart’s side post haste. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Arlo threatened her. She grinned nervously.

“They’re just trying to help. Don’t they look adorable? They just recruited themselves.” 

“I don’t care! Get them out!” Remington moved to grab the jackets, but the Slurpees intercepted him, quickly putting the jackets on and rushing back to Kart. The struggling one spewed water out at a higher pressure, pushing itself out of the bars and smashing into Sam who flew backwards. It stood up swiftly, pointing towards the doors. The others stood at attention and began to race in the same direction. 

“Kart!” Arlo yelled. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” She repeated continuously as she gave chase. She exited the building as Xu burst out laughing. Phyllis covered her mouth to hide a smile as Arlo sat on the ground, soaked and furious. Remington was next to Sam, helping her to her feet. Gale hopped off the desk.

“Well…” He cleared his throat, looking at Xu and Phyllis. Phyllis stopped Xu from moving forward, marching to Linda who was now sitting against the wall. There was minor bruising but it was all over the place rather than one spot. She was soaked to the bone.

“She’s fine. Some ice on her eye and on her arm is all she’s going to need.” Phyllis stood up, walking out of the cell as Arlo closed the gate behind her. 

“We’ve got it from here.” Arlo stated with an exasperated sigh. “You guys head out.” He nodded to Phyllis and Xu who made their way out the building.

“Now Linda.” Gale started. “Let’s talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Linda comes back and sexual assaults Dr. Xu as well as threatens suicide and him with a scalpel. 
> 
> Also: There is a huge part in here of a view of some people in the world BUT NOT ME that men can't be raped. She says a lot of disgusting things so please keep in mind that this is the character AND NOT ME.


	48. Adventures of the Slurpees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slurpees move into Portia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go; one of my beautiful extras that I'm excited to share. Popped in my head after I was thinking about what I could do with them for funsies. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!  
> Please let me know what you think!

Kart sat in the Civil Corps building, Arlo staring down at her with a fierce glare. She shyly looked up at him, before immediately looking back down. 

“Kart. We are going to have a nice long talk about this week. I am at the end of my rope with you on this whole Slurpee problem. I know I can’t do too much, and Gale has made it very clear that technically we can’t punish you, but I am literally going crazy because of all of this.” Kart silently nodded. 

The last week had been chaotic; starting with Gale disciplining Linda.

“The amount of disappointment I feel is overwhelming. Never, in my years of being a politician, have I met someone who, given so many chances, threw it back in my face so quickly. I fought for you to have a place here, to work and be able to do something with your time in order to pay back Portia. In your words, you wanted to make up for the mistakes that you made; all I see is a woman who used to be all about Portia, the telesis of it, and now you are destroying every bit of it. Her residents are tired, I am tired. I can no longer do anything for you in terms of giving you some minor freedom to pay for the crimes that you have committed. You have hurt me and Portia at every turn. There were pieces of me that didn’t even want to listen to you. You have lied, manipulated and embarrassed the people of this city and all of it I could have forgiven. But with what you’ve done to Dr. Xu, with sexual assault; Kart, with the attempted murder and setting an unseen and evil entity loose; Captain Arlo, revealing of personal matters and harassment; and my son, time and time again, I can’t let you get away with anymore. You’ve put everyone through so much stress and Portia can no longer stand by their once number one builder. I’ve never been so disappointed in someone before, the amount of pain you are causing people is not acceptable. It never was. I have contacted the Free-Cities, specifically the Flying Pigs, they’ll be here sometime next week to pick you up. They’ll deal with you how they see fit.” Gale turned to Arlo.

“Captain, should any more issues with Linda arise, please come see me immediately. Past this point, I’ll allow Kart’s Slurpee friends to take over on her security.”

“I don’t think it’s the best idea to encourage them.”

“They do a well enough job keeping her at bay. It’s not like they are going around attacking people. They seem to listen to her pretty well.”

“That’s the problem. They came in here, acting like they owned the place.”

“Well, they now wear your uniform, I have no idea if Kart’s going to be able to get those back.” Arlo groaned, Gale chuckling at the thought of the slurpees running with the jackets. 

“Dr. Xu seemed to think it was funny.” Arlo murmured.

“He thought Kart running after them was funny.” Gale stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“How do you figure?” Arlo raised a brow.

“Spare a few, I’d like to think of everyone in Portia as my child. With that being said I can easily tell who my children like and don’t like. That man very much likes her, maybe loves her. I can tell Albert has fallen hard for her and Django has been swept off his feet. All of you might try to hide it, but I’m the father of a man who shows little to no facial expression; I think I can read people decently well if not better than Phyllis and Django. Even you, I can tell. With what she knows and who she is, you still like her. All of you think you’re so good at hiding your emotions, but I can read you like a bunch of books.” Gale gave a hearty laugh. “I can only hope Gust will fall in love with someone as great as Kart, if not Kart herself. Oh the chaos, if she was to be my daughter-in-law.” He laughed again before continuing, “I can tell that their blooming friendship will grow into something very productive and beneficial for the both of them. I can only hope that with the new friend that he has gained that he can find it, in himself, to make another.” Gale and Arlo began to walk out of the Civil Corps building. 

“Are you talking about Mint?” Arlo inquired, receiving a small nod from Gale. “He’s a quiet one.”

“I’ve known him since he was a pup. He’s tried to ask Ginger and I about Gust, but I’d like him to try on his own. And I feel that Gust would be furious with the both of us if we were to help Mint in getting to know him.” Gale sighed. “I just wished they would get along. And Gust has taken to ignoring him unless it’s for business purposes. That evening when Albert and Kart were joking with Gust, Gust looked so happy. Mint, on the other hand, looked empty; he clearly felt left out. I know I rely on all of you so much, but I want Mint to also be included.”

“These are the problems that comes with having more than two children.” Arlo joked.

“Are you kidding? These are the types of problems that come with having kids.” They both shared a laugh, stopping in their tracks as Kart ran up to them.

“Okay! So, fun fact, they like the jackets and aren’t willing to give them up. Buuuttttt,” Kart twirled in a circle, clearly wearing one of the Civil Corps jackets, “they gave me one! So I’m willing to give this one back.” The jacket hung off of her, hugging her sides and falling to the middle of her thighs. Her fingers peaked out of the sleeves, her hair hiding underneath, teasing her legs. Gale had a smug look on his face as Arlo shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. They might get mad and break in again if they see you without it.” 

“Oh snap, so Imma look hella cool.” 

“Sure.” Arlo stated plainly, ignoring Gale’s face that now had a wide grin. 

“Are they going to come back here?” Arlo questioned. Kart blinked slowly at him, before turning on her heel, beginning to walk away.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” Gale laughed as Arlo began to chase after Kart who started to run. Kart was certainly the one he had been hoping for when he and Presley talked about selling Linda’s land. She was friendly, bright and kind, giving her all to help out Portia. If she hadn’t been in Portia for any other reason than Arlo, then she probably would have packed her bags and left a long time ago. She was standing strong, bringing a smile to people’s faces with ease. And the way people had looked at her, with such loving eyes; she would be perfect for the future of Portia. He had seen Remington’s confession from a mile away, and he was positive that the others might have grown a little courage to confess themselves. 

Kart seemed to have vanished out of thin air as Arlo reached Central Plaza. He looked to Carol who merely covered her mouth, pointing up. His eyes followed her finger, barely catching a glimpse of Kart, running on the roof towards the overlook. He sprinted to meet up with her, watching her run down the ramp. Their eyes met as she reached the bottom, his body turning to stop her. She swiftly hopped on the rail, grabbing onto the roof of the Round Table. Kart pulled herself up, running away as Arlo’s jaw dropped at the speed at which it was done. Django laughed at the look on Arlo’s face.

“You’re getting faster, captain!” Django pointed out. 

“Is that how she’s been getting away the whole time?!” He questioned.

“Yes, although not always here. It’s always amusing to watch her find new ways to get you off her trail.” The man grinned as Arlo jogged towards the gate, heading to Kart’s home. She was nowhere to be seen when he reached it, walking around the yard before knocking on the door.

“Kart, if you’re hiding your posse in there, I swear I’m going to kick this door down!” 

“If you fuckin’ kick my door down, I’ll kick yours down!”

“Open the door!” There was a loud huff, with Kart appearing in the doorway.

“Okay, they didn’t want to go home.” All nine Slurpees, wearing Civil Corps jackets, sat on the furniture and floor drinking juice and eating sandwiches. Arlo gave Kart a disgusted look who gave a small smile and pat to Purple who adjusted its bow tie. Purple stood up, smoothing out its jacket and approached Arlo.

“This one in particular seems to have taken control of things.” Kart noted. Purple seemed proud, puffing out its chest staring at Arlo with a determined look. 

“Well, I can’t have these guys causing a mess while we’re dealing with something else.”

“I’ve got it covered and they’re going to behave! I have to go to the ruins and get some supplies tomorrow  _ and _ I have to probably meet with Mint and A&G for our future plans. I’m going to be busy so if they roam around, I wouldn’t be too worried.” Kart attempted to reassure him.

“And where do I sleep?” 

“Fuck… uhhh…. Well… we can have a sleepover in my room.” 

“Aren’t you staying with Xu?”

“Oh yeah…” Arlo groaned, shaking his head. “Then you sleep in my room!” Purple frowned, giving a glare to Arlo who glared back.

“Or you can switch with Xu. It’s musical rooms, let’s just see what happens.” Purple grabbed hold of Kart’s hand.

“Anyways, let’s go talk to Xu. I’m currently helping him with a problem, and unfortunately in this case, three will be a crowd. Maybe you could sleep on the floor…”

“Let’s just go talk to Xu before you get any more ideas.” Kart shyly grinned. Xu had readily agreed to switch, allowing the captain to get some rest before having to deal with the Slurpees. 

“So there’s nine of them?” Xu questioned.

“Yeah… don’t freak out when you see them. It is pretty funny to look at them though. Super cute.” Xu laughed at Kart’s statement. As they walked in, the slurpees had taken to building a fort. 

“I see we’ve been busy.” Kart grinned. She strolled over, helping them set up the last of the fort. They hid underneath for the most part, little legs and arms stuck out. Xu joined her side as Kart stood up, taking Xu’s hand.

“Come on, they’re going to head to bed and so should we.” A light blush colored Xu’s face as they entered her bedroom. There were two stuffies on the bed.

“And look who came to welcome you!” Kart stepped towards them, picking them up.

“It’s me and Arlo! That way they can watch over you at night when I can’t make it here in time! I have to be working late to finish some commissions so you can go to sleep whenever you want but know that we’re both here!” She smashed the two toys together, before handing them to Xu.

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Now I have more of you.” Xu paused. “I-I-I-I mean both of you.” Kart laughed.

“I know whatcha meant!” She grinned. “But we’ve got a long week ahead of us before Linda is taken away and I’ll be busy with commissions. So you and Arlo need to be careful. Those little guys will be watching more carefully now. They… don’t seem very happy; like they regret not doing more for you. So please take care of yourself out there.” 

“I don’t go out looking for trouble like you do.”

“What do you mean? Trouble finds me! I am completely innocent.” Xu rolled his eyes, smiling and shaking his head. Xu was blanketed with comfort, pulling Kart closer to him as they laid down to rest. He was quick to drift off, falling into a comfortable dream of nothingness.

Purple woke up in the Slurpee pile, bright and early in the next morning. He wiggled out of the fort, coming up to see Kart who was setting down little bags.

“Oh you’re awake! I’m setting up lunch for you guys. Behave today alright? I’ll be back in the evening.” She set down the last of the bags, before patting the top of its head. Purple turned around, clapping its hands together to wake up the others. They jumped up, grabbing their bags as Purple delegated,

_ Some of you will have to follow Xu and others follow Arlo. Don’t forget, we must earn our keep around here; so don’t be causing trouble for Willow! So help out around the town but avoid all possible enemies! _

_ What of the knight? _ One with a green tie asked. 

_ He seems friendly enough, but let’s avoid him anyways! She will give us more sandwiches and pats if we are good! We can do this!  _ The slurpees jumped up and down excitedly. The door to the bedroom opened, Dr. Xu stepped out with wide eyes as the Slurpees huddled around Purple. 

“I guess I’m interrupting something. I’m on my way out so...uhh… have a good day?” Purple nodded with confidence. Xu nervously walked out as Purple turned back to the others.

_ Now we must work!  _

_ Work! Work! Work! _ The others chanted.

* * *

Remington, riding his horse, made his way down the steps to Central Plaza. His thoughts fell back to Arlo and Kart. Before he could go in too deep he was suddenly stopped by the sound of something smacking wood. He looked down, seeing a Slurpee with a blue bow tie tapping a STOP sign. He raised a brow as another Slurpee led Molly, Polly and Dolly towards the school. Remington was slack jawed as Blue turned the sign, now reading GO. He motioned for Remington to move forward which he did so hesitantly. He shot Carol and Mars a bewildered glance, getting an equally confused shrug in response. As he moved around the Wishing Tree, he saw another Slurpee taking ingots from Higgins furnace and moving them to his door. As he walked out of Portia, heading towards the newly made bridge, he noticed another Slurpee, now with a pink bow tie, picking herbs with Xu. The look on the doctor’s face was a mix of nervousness and amusement. Remington continued on his patrol, glancing over towards Kart’s yard. Two Slurpees were at work, running around and organizing the workshop. One Slurpee was taking the completed ingots as the other was filling the machines up with more wood and ore. Remington stared in awe as another Slurpee exited the house, making eye contact with him. The Slurpee motioned for him to move along, Remington’s horse slowly moving away from the strange scene. The Slurpee shook its head, heading towards the Eastern Gate with a lunch bag. It walked through, taking a sharp right towards the Round Table. 

Django stood outside, admiring his environment before he felt a sharp tug on his jacket. He looked down to find the Slurpee, holding up the bag. He raised a brow as it opened the bag, pulling out a sandwich. When Django failed to find the reason for it being there, it split the sandwich in half, handing a piece to him. He gently grasped it as the Slurpee started to eat. Django looked around to lock eyes with anyone to get an explanation but found no one. The Slurpee brushed off any possible crumbs, then moved towards Main Street. 

A slurpee had found Isaac’s table, playing connect five with the man who found the entire situation strange. Isaac sighed as the slurpee frowned at another loss.

“Maybe a different game might suit you.” Isaac suggested. It frowned, shaking its head before moving to clear the board. He sighed, starting the next round as the slurpee placed down a piece.

“If you just put a piece down anywhere, it won’t help. This is a game with strategy.” It pointed at him to make his move. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he placed down another piece. The Slurpee seemed to stress over each decision as Isaac won another game.

* * *

Purple walked through the desert, hoping to find Arlo who had run off. It groaned in frustration. Any chance Arlo got, he would run from the little guy; making its job a lot harder. Purple stopped when an object came into view. A huge vehicle stood still on the sand, voices could be heard within it.

“This is wildly inconvenient.” Gust huffed.

“You’re telling me, it’s extremely hot, Mint’s asleep and the bus driver is nonexistent. He is running so late.” Albert complained. Mint had immediately crashed upon taking his seat. Albert looked around, hoping to find the driver but to no avail.

“Should we just walk?” Albert suggested.

“And get sand in my shoes? No. Also Mint’s down for the count.”

“That’s true, but we have a lot of work to do mate.”

“I get that, but-” Gust’s words were interrupted with the sound of the bus driver’s door closing.

“Finally! We need to get to the river, closest to Portia’s eastern gate.” Gust demanded. A little honk came from the horn, the bus coming to life and moving forward. 

“Thank goodness. I thought we were going to die from heat exhaustion. You should have better time management skills with your schedule!” Albert argued. A little honk came from the bus driver. Gust raised a brow, while Albert, taken aback, scoffed.

“They usually argue back.” Albert noted.

“They’re quite vocal over how much they hate people complaining about them not following the schedule.” Gust added. They glanced at each other before Albert called out to the bus driver.

“Excuse me? Are you alright mate?” A little honk came from the horn.  _ Squeak _ . They glanced at each other again. Albert’s eyes fell on the side of the ruins, Higgins stood next to the stop waiting for the bus. The bus slowed down, coming to a halt to allow Higgins to come on.

“Afternoon, Gentlemen.” Higgins greeted, taking a seat behind them.

“Hey mate.” Albert greeted back awkwardly.  _ Squeak.  _ The bus came to life again, moving forward as Higgins relaxed into his seat. Albert cleared his throat. 

“Excuse me? Mr. Bus driver? We were wondering if you were alright?”  _ Squeak.  _ Higgins paused, eyes searching for an answer or voice, but nothing came. Gust shook Mint, who sat up quickly.

“What’s going on?” He questioned in a tired voice.

“Might have a bit of a problem with the bus driver mate.” Albert stated. Higgins moved forward, leaning on the back of Albert and Gust’s seats. They all shared glances as the bus stopped in front of the river stop.  _ Squeak! Squeak!  _ The bus turned off as Albert, Gust and Higgins had incredulous looks on their faces. Hearing the door again, brought them back to reality as they watched Purple walk up the hill towards Kart’s home. 

“Did I wake up?” Mint questioned.

“Are we asleep is a better question.” Albert stated breathlessly.

* * *

Emily and Antoine walked into the Round Table, excited to see Sonia standing with a smile on her face next to Django.

“You’re in a good mood.” Antoine commented. 

“We got new staff.” She laughed in reply. The pair turned their eyes to the rest of the building. Two Slurpees were running around, pushing in chairs, picking up plates and cleaning tables. 

“Oh, I heard Alice talking about them.” Emily said. “She was saying that they’re friends of Kart.”

“Oh I knew that, but the fact that they’re running around Portia with Civil Corps jackets is just weird.” Sonia joked. “I mean, Sam came in for lunch and she couldn’t stop laughing about how one was trying to direct her to go around the Wishing Tree when the kids got out of school. It had a really serious look on its face, and would get irritated whenever she tried to move early.” She laughed as Django clapped his hands together loudly.

“Alright you two! We’re getting guests, time for you two to leave!” They ran to him, handing their damp rags off to him before making their way out the door. They walked out, chests puffed out and confident that they had done a good job as Django shook his head in disbelief. The army of Slurpees regrouped in front of the Peach statue, patting each other on the back after a hard day before walking back to Kart’s place. They were heading back into the fort when Dr. Xu walked in, a tired expression on his face. He sat on the couch, sighing deeply as Purple moved to the kitchen. Xu closed his eyes; having to work with Minister Lee and the children had taken it out of him. Minister Lee was still having difficulties sleeping, refusing to because of the nightmares that he experienced. The children were still distrustful of their parents, even having a hard time talking to him as he was the one to tell on them. He had openly expressed regret to them, stating that he was just worried that Kart would become alarmed and they would see something that they shouldn’t. Some had nodded understandingly but Jack didn’t seem awfully convinced. Xu sighed, opening his eyes to Purple placing a plate with a sandwich into his lap. He raised a brow as Purple joined the other slurpees, getting comfortable in the fort.

* * *

Purple once again was the first to wake up. A tired Kart was making breakfast again, patting him gently on the head as she headed out the door.

“Be good.” She said as she disappeared. Purple woke the others up, moving out to help the populace for the day. It had made its way up the hill, towards the cemetery to find Minister Lee walking by. He was deep in thought as the Slurpee walked by him, giving him a small wave as it continued the trek up. Lee stopped, looking at the small blob walking away from him with mild confusion which  changed  into fear. Purple continued to walk up the hill, turning with the road until finding the second ruins and turning away from it. Lee followed it, hiding behind the trees that lined the inclining path. Purple eventually found its destination, the Clinic, walking in quite proudly of itself for finding it. Lee had rushed into the Civil Corps, finding Linda and Remington, the former who was in a cell.

“Officer Remington, I’d like to report a monster within the walls of Portia!” He cried in fear. Remington immediately stood up.

“What? What kind of monster?!”

“A Slurpee!” Remington’s face relaxed.

“Did it have a non-yellow bow tie?” He inquired.

“Yes!” Lee replied bewildered. “I don’t under-”

“It’s fine Minister Lee. It’s not dangerous.” Remington sat down, returning to his work. “It's one of Kart’s friends.”

“Young Kartof- excuse me?! Why is she “friends” with a monster?”

“I have no idea. But they’ve been helping out around Portia. And there is really nothing I can do about it; they aren’t hurting anyone.” Lee stood dumbstruck as Remington brushed him off. “Also last I checked, they now wear Civil Corps colors. As long as they don’t go against Civil Corps code, then we don’t have a problem.” Lee, whose spirit left his body, walked out of the building, heading back to the church. He found two slurpees cleaning with Nora. They washed the floors and pews, while another, seemingly appearing out of thin air, approached him with a small tray with tea. He hesitantly took it, collapsing into the pew behind him. 

Purple stood in the clinic, wearing one of Xu’s coats as the doctor was organizing paperwork. Phyllis, who continued to look back at Purple, was cleaning and making room for Kart’s equipment. They had told her that the equipment was no means small, and that an extension might be needed for the clinic for it all to fit. Purple moved to a sink on the far wall, hopping onto a chair. Phyllis watched as it washed its hands, drying and putting on matching gloves similar to hers. While they didn’t fit, some of the fingers hanging loosely down, it would work. It stood anticipating Phyllis’ orders. Her eyes fell on Xu who was drowning in papers.

Blue stood in front of Arlo and his horse, holding the large STOP sign. Arlo’s eye twitched as another Slurpee walked the kids towards the school. The triplets giggled as Arlo and Blue stared each other down. The Civil Corps jackets the slurpees wore were snug on them, and Arlo could tell they weren’t going to be getting them back any time soon if not at all. He huffed in frustration as Blue changed the sign to GO, motioning him forward. As he was now staying at Xu’s place, all he heard day and night were about the slurpees. One driving a bus, another helping Qiwa fish, and then these guys who were, accordingly, directing traffic. Another had taken to helping Higgins who, although wanted nothing to do with them at first, now said nothing as one carried his completed ingots back inside of his workshop as he worked in the ruins. Outside of the walls, another Slurpee was collecting herbs. Xu was nowhere to be seen as its pile grew next to the path. He gave an exasperated sigh as he watched another Slurpee walk the path towards the desert. Arlo paused, feeling a set of eyes on him. As he turned his head, a slurpee was trailing behind him. Kart had really set these guys to watch him. Still watching the Slurpee, he had his horse begin to gallop away, the slurpee rushing to catch up to him.

* * *

Green had reached the end of the desert, finding Gust, Albert and Mint looking at the tunnel. 

“What are you saying we do again mate?” Albert questioned Mint.

“I’m suggesting that we drill straight through it.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Gust questioned.

“We want the tunnel to have a certain structural design to it; we want it to be structural sound as well as unique.” Gust nodded thoughtfully at Mint’s answer. 

“I can draw something up for you: what are the dimensions of the tunnel.”

“Well-” Mint was cut off by Green, now wearing a hard hat, held a diagram of a tunnel. Green had patted it against Mint’s hand as the three men stared at it with confused looks. It stood proudly as Mint took hold of the diagram, then handing it off to Gust. 

“Okay, mates. I think we should head out for the day. I think the heat is getting to us.” Gust nodded at Albert suggestion. Green walked with them, heading towards the bus. No driver was in the seat and as Green took a lasting gaze at the steering wheel, the three men almost started to back out. Green motioned them on, starting up the bus and squeaking the horn. 

“At least he’s on time.” Gust murmured as he and the others hesitantly joined it.

* * *

Dr. Xu and Phyllis watched as Purple moved the last chair from the left side of the room. They had been working all day to start accommodating Kart for next week, but with Purple’s assistance, they finished days earlier. As Purple moved to join the pair, the doors to the clinic burst open.

“Dr. Xu! Higgins and I fucked up today!” Kart walked in, carrying Higgins with his arm around her neck. He was barely walking, simply limping next to her. They were covered in bruises, and dirt.

“Move over here! What happened?” Xu directed them to a medical bed. 

“Well-” Kart stopped, giving a confused look at Purple. “I didn’t know you had a medical license. Anyways, we were getting resources from the desert ruins, but we fucked up. We were going for the same resources, and ended up causing a small cave in where we were. Higgins has the worst of it; I think he’s got a broken leg, and a minor concussion.”

“What about yourself?” Phyllis questioned as Kart placed Higgins on a medical bed. 

“Some minor cuts, but I may have twisted my ankle when the rocks fell on me.” Kart sat down in a chair next to Higgins bed. “With that being said I’m not going to be needing to stay here for an extended period of time.” She turned to Purple. “With that being said, what are you doin’? You look professional af.” Purple gave a confident pose as Kart laughed, stopping as Phyllis grabbed her ankle.

“-Ow!” She choked out. 

“You most definitely sprained it, doesn’t seem broken. You should stay off of it for a while though.” Phyllis stated. Xu nodded, starting to work on Higgins who now lay unconscious. Kart leaned forward to Purple,

“Sorry little dude, I won’t be able to make lunch for a bit. I hope you guys can forgive me.” She patted it on the head. Purple straightened its coat and back, proudly walking to a cupboard to grab gauze. Kart smiled brightly as Phyllis wrapped her ankle tightly.

“I’m guessing you’ll have to stay off of it until next week. We need you to be at 100% so let’s not get you hurt anymore. Although you have a habit of not listening to us...” Phyllis trailed off.

“I’m staying with her for a bit, I’ll ensure that she doesn’t move.” Xu stated nonchalantly. Phyllis stood up confused, looking between the two. Xu was busy bandaging and cleaning Higgins’ arm, while Kart was squishing Purple’s face. 

“But you have to work at the clinic?” Phyllis questioned.

“I think it would be a good time for me to take that break. Ginger’s condition is stable and Kart says she’s going to work me into the ground so I might as well as rest up.” Xu replied in a plain tone. Phyllis’ head was full of questions as both people practically ignored her reaction. Kart tied her shoe back on her foot, as Xu made his way over to her.

“Kart, be careful on your way home. Have your friend here assist you.” He motioned to Purple who placed its hands on Kart’s knee. 

“Okie dokie.” She stood up, using Purple’s head to steady herself and make her way out. As soon as she exited, Phyllis quickly questioned,

“Dr. Xu, I’m surprised that she didn’t give much of a fuss. Usually she fights us. Are… are you two dating?” Phyllis covered her mouth. The words had slipped out. 

“Phyllis.” Xu’s back was to her, his tone was cool and calm as Phyllis straightened her back. Her mind began to race as he turned around.

“Di-did it sound like we were?” He asked with a nervous look on his face. A light blush had crossed his face, his eyes almost expecting something from her.

“I-it sounded like you were. It was so natural, I’m sorry for assuming.”

“No need to apologize.” He had a crooked smile on his face. Phyllis gave a short laugh as Xu started to murmur to himself.

* * *

Purple straightened out Orange’s tie, smoothing its jacket before stepping back. Purple continued to wear Xu’s spare white coat. Turning around, it saw Kart and Xu in the kitchen, talking over a cup of coffee. As it and the other Slurpees entered, Kart turned to them with a smile on her face.

“Hey, if you guys are going out, Xu and I made you some sandwiches. Behave while you're out and about.” They approached her, one by one, receiving a pat and a bag, happily walking out afterwards. 

* * *

Phyllis sat at the Round Table, drinking a lemonade with Sonia, Antoine and Emily. The weekend had begun, only two more days before Kart would work them both into the ground. The excitement that pooled in her stomach began to overflow, her knee bouncing until she heard her name.

“Phyllis?” Emily called out with a concerned look. Phyllis shook herself awake.

“Sorry, what did I miss?” She gave them a soft smile as Sonia leaned forward.

“You’re working yourself too hard. It’s going to start showing up on your skin if you don’t take a break.” Antoine pointed out, Emily giving a quick nod. 

“Dr. Xu is actually the one working himself too hard, but oddly enough, he’s taken up the mayor’s suggestion to take a short vacation.” Antoine’s back straightened as Sonia raised a brow.

“I know, it’s very strange. But since Kart started living here, he’s changed a lot. The other day, he actually took a lunch break. He had a packed lunch and everything.” Phyllis explained.

“Are they… dating?” Antoine inquired. Phyllis shook her head in response.

“I asked that, and he said they weren’t. But he does seem really happy with what’s going on.” She shrugged. Emily and Sonia exchanged looks.

“If she starts dating Dr. Xu, then I’m going to be out 100 gols.” Sonia hummed, Emily sharing a nod.

“Out 100 gols? Why’s that?” Phyllis questioned.

“You’ve been busy, but a few residents around town have placed down bets over who Kart will date.” Antoine explained. 

“Who’s keeping track?” Phyllis inquired. Emily, shyly, held up a small hand.

“So far,” She pulled out a tiny notebook. “There’s 200 gols from Martha and Antoine on Captain Arlo. 300 gols from Carol, Paulie and Mars on Dr. Xu. Another 200 gols from Sonia and I on Django…and 100 gols from Mei on Albert.” Phyllis raised a brow.

“You want in?” Sonia questioned with a smirk. Phyllis sat back, nodding and replying,

“I’ll put a hundred on Dr. Xu.” Emily nodded, writing her name down as Sonia laughed and Antoine sat uncomfortably to Phyllis’ left. Emily sent him a comforting smile, but he didn’t return the gesture. As Phyllis started to speak again, a small hand pulled at her uniform. They all looked down, finding Purple with a small bag of gols. It placed it on the table, pushing it towards Emily. Sonia raised a brow as the young farmer asked,

“A...are you betting on someone?” It nodded excitedly, slamming its hand onto the notebook. Phyllis snatched the notebook, holding it up to Purple and demanding,

“Point to the one you want.” Purple, following orders, pointed its blobby hand at Dr. Xu’s name, before Phyllis handed the notebook back to Emily.

“Well, it’s going to be interesting no matter what.” Phyllis stated nonchalantly. 

“I heard from Django that Remington asked her out of nowhere, none of them were expecting it.” Sonia whispered. “Knowing Albert, I think he might try himself some time soon.” Everyone nodded their heads; it had been a surprise that he hadn’t tried sooner. The slurpee, having no idea, mimicked their nods before putting on Xu’s spare white coat and walking away. Phyllis groaned as the others chuckled at the sight. What a long few days.

* * *

Gust walked down to the river, holding on his canvas as two Slurpees carried the rest of his painting supplies, keeping close behind him. Albert had laughed when the two showed up in their office. 

“I see you have two new assistants, mate.” Albert grinning widely.

“They have their uses.” Gust shot back. As Gust began to paint, the two slurpees watched in awe as the landscape appeared onto the canvas. The trees and water perfectly accented onto the surface, the ground and sand mimicked to a “T” and the grass’ gentle wave with the wind, the motion itself was fully expressed in the colors and shades Gust carefully detailed. When he stood back to admire his work, the Slurpees clapped together. He felt proud, placing his hands on his hips with a small smirk on his face. He grasped the sides of the canvas with care, the slurpees following his lead to clean up the man’s supplies before they walked back to Portia.

* * *

Xu woke up. Kart was snuggling into him, a small hand grasping his shirt, resting against his chest. He was growing accustomed to waking up next to her, the closeness was enough to make his head swim. One of his hands was resting on her hip, his heart racing as he moved it slightly upward, resting higher on her side below her ribs. A soft knock came at the door, Kart remained motionless as Xu attempted to wake her up. 

“Kart, there’s someone at the door.” He whispered. Half asleep, she nodded, moving her hand in exchange for wrapping both of her arms around him. He could feel his face warm, growing hotter as he tenderly rubbed her back. She adjusted her head, rubbing her face on his chest.

“Few more minutes.” She murmured.

“You have a guest.” He heard the door open. Whoever was coming certainly was being rude. Kart’s eyes immediately opened as several Slurpees threw themselves on the bed, jumping up and down excitedly upon it. 

“I’m awake! I’ll get up!” Kart sat up, moving away from Xu. The slurpees continued to bounce on the bed, one landing on Kart. 

“Hey, hey. Let’s try not to hurt the already injured person.” She joked. Xu’s mind started to trail off, looking over at Kart who had Purple in her lap. The other slurpees calmed down, leaning and huddling around her. She talked to them kindly as his thoughts went somewhere else. 

“Xu, I think we can start Ginger’s treatment today. What do you think?” Xu didn’t hear her question, merely staring at her and the Slurpees who hugged on to her.

“Xu?” She placed a hand on his forehead, effectively bringing him out of his trance. His eyes fluttered close, leaning into her touch.

“Are you getting sick on me? You don’t feel warm.” She removed her hand.

“You know, you can never tell with your hand, don’t know why I did that.” She moved to her knees, pressing her forehead against his. His face turned a bright red, his thoughts running off again. The slurpees watched intently. 

“Nope, you aren’t sick.” She confirmed. “A little warm, but I don’t think you have a fever.” She went to move away. Purple and the others, feeling dissatisfied with this interaction and Dr. Xu’s lack of action, shoved Kart into him. The force had thrown them off the bed, landing on the floor with a hard thud. Kart, who was above Xu, looked up the Slurpees peering over the bed.

“Yo, what the fuck? If ya’ll want the bed, you’ve gotta ask. Not just throw us the fuck off.” She turned her attention to Xu, a concerned expression on her face.

“Are you okay? Did you hurt your back?” Xu sat up, embracing Kart, holding her tightly against him. It took everything in him not to act on any other impulse. She hugged back as he had a firm hold on her. His heart racing, mind clear enough to see what the Slurpees were trying to do. 

“I’m fine. Just scared me a bit when they decided that pushing us off the bed was the best way to steal it.” He laughed, clearing his throat. Green and Blue stood nearby, looking at each other and then Emily’s notebook. She had left it at the Round Table; with an explanation from Purple and great interest decided to take matters into their own hands.

* * *

Arlo walked down the steps of Central Plaza, finding two Slurpees handing Mars iron ore. The expression on the man’s face had uncertainty as he took the resources. Arlo shook his head, as Gale had stated, they weren’t hurting anyone, they were wearing Civil Corps colors and they were doing Portia a service. Walking up Main Street, he noted a slurpee standing at Alice’s flower stand. The slurpee turned around, watching Arlo walk down the rest of Main Street. He felt a chill run down his spine, feeling the slurpee’s intense stare as he walked over to Kart’s workshop. He approached the gate, the front door wide open with Sam and Remington standing directly outside of it. 

“Did I miss anything yet?” He inquired as he walked through the gate.

“No. Kart, Gust and Albert are opening the storage section. As soon as that opens up, we can move in. She said we have to be careful or we might break the equipment.” Remington answered.

“I’m a little nervous to be handling any of it, what if we mess something up?” Sam asked. 

“I’m sure if we take it nice and slow, we’ll be able to get everything up to the clinic in one piece.” Arlo’s confidence rested some of Sam’s hesitation. Arlo sighed as he felt a small hand pull on his coat. Looking down, his eyes found a Slurpee, holding a bouquet of flowers. Arlo raised a brow as it pushed into Arlo’s hands. Kart walked out of the house.

“Alright, we just opened it up. So there are wheels on most of the containers, and I found some cords that we can tie onto the other containers so that they are stackable. How we’re going to do it is in pairs, one person pulling, the other pushing. We’ll make our way up the hills, communicate and we’ll get everything in one piece.” As Kart finished talking, the Slurpee began to push Arlo towards her, pointing at the flowers in his hands and then her. Kart and Arlo raised a brow.

“I think it got you flowers.” Arlo stated, handing her the bouquet.

“Oh! That’s so sweet! Were you too embarrassed to give it to me yourself? That’s adorable!” She petted its head, its face growing embarrassed and covered its face as Kart stood back up. She walked back into the house as the slurpee glared at Arlo.

“You could have done it yourself. She’s never too busy for you.” Arlo stated plainly. It continued to glare as Sam replied,

“I think they were supposed to be from you.” 

“What makes you think that?” Arlo questioned.

“It seems a little too aggressive to be from it. It could have easily handed them to her, but it gave them to you.”

“Why would it do that?” Arlo asked in irritation. She shrugged her shoulders as the slurpee stomped away. 

“Let’s move these containers!” Kart called from inside.

* * *

Albert sat down in the office, leaning his head onto the desk. The equipment was beyond heavy and even with the slurpees help, it took longer than expected. Gust had left to speak with his family while Albert came back to do more work. The tunnel would take a lot of effort, and the south block was going to have to be completed somehow. Since they had given the bridge project to Kart, he was thinking of giving South block to Higgins. Siwa and Dawa had presented him with a number of items that needed to be completed for it; new buildings, trees to stop the sand and a power supply. It would stop them from fighting, and it would allow Kart’s focus to remain on Portia. The further she was, the more trouble she seemed to find. But Higgins was still on medical leave, wouldn’t be for a while without Dr. Xu’s release forms. But first the tunnel needed to be completed, which thankfully did not require either builder. He sighed, sitting up and leaning into his chair. His eyes opened as the door swung to the side, Kart walking in with a few Slurpees.

“Ah, there you are. Was a bit worried; thought you would head home after an exhausting day.” She smiled.

“I’ve got more work than moving important medical equipment.” He chuckled. “Also I built some of the houses here in Portia, that was nothing.” He grinned as Kart’s eyes widened.

“Really?”

“Yes, the newer houses. Gust designed them and I did all of the labor.” Her eyes glittered with interest.

“I could not imagine building those houses! You guys did great! I mean, I could barely build my own!” Albert stood up, walking over to a long drawer cabinet and opened one. He carefully pulled out a large sheet of paper, containing calculations and several differing views of a building.

“Here are the final dimensions of one of the houses. Gust drew this one quite quickly, and you might recognize it as Carol and Mars’ home.” Kart’s eyes were filled with amazement as her hands caressed the paper, attempting to not smudge the work. 

“If I want to remodel my home again, do you think he would design me another one?” She inquired.

“Most definitely. And I wouldn’t mind helping you build it.” She gave a quiet “wow”, staring intently at the sheet. Albert’s eyes remained on her, a slurpee gently pushing him in her direction. He looked down, raising a brow as the slurpees motioned him towards her. He coughed, trying not to become red with embarrassment as he straightened his back. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you Kart…” He started to trail off.

“What’s up… mate?” Her eyes found his, a warm smile on her face as she gave him her full attention.  **Courage.**

“Is there something going on between you and Dr. Xu?” Kart blinked.

“Well, no. We are working together, and I’m currently helping him with a personal problem. We’re just besties.” She grinned.  **Courage.** He cleared his throat.

“I see. And I’m sure you and Captain Arlo are besties, just as well?”

“Oh yeah. We are two peas in a pod. Home slices like bread slices.” Albert laughed.  **Courage.** A slurpee patted his leg. 

“Your humor is something else.”

“I’ve come to realize that my humor is...odd. But as long as I make myself laugh, I think that’s the most important thing. Although, you seemed to follow pretty closely for my custody joke.”

“You’re something else too.” Kart’s expression had mild confusion.

“Not sure what that means? I am most definitely not from here, if that’s what ya mean.” 

“I was hoping that I’d learn more about you… who you are, and used to be. I’m sure it’s been difficult to handle an entire new place, it almost makes us aliens to one another.” Kart laughed.

“We kind of are in a way. You and I have seen contrasting paths of life and I’m hoping to learn more about you too. You know about people and places, I’d like to grasp that knowledge a little bit more.” Her smile seemed to freeze Albert in place. Words forming in his throat died as he placed his hands in his pockets.  **Courage.** He swiftly pulled out a Heart Knot.

“I know this is sudden, but I also want to learn about you on a personal level… more than anyone else will or can. I know I haven’t been the best person for big portions of my life, but with what happened to Gust and meeting you, I’ve become someone that I’m very happy with. Someone who… I hope you can be happy with too if you accept my feelings. Every time I see you or when you’re close by makes my heart stop. Your eyes are so beautiful and every time I feel them fall on me, I keep thinking that I have to do something to impress you or make you laugh. The way that the light hits them makes my heart race and I feel so safe when I’m near you. I felt it more than ever when you were finally awake in the clinic. I’ve been lucky enough to be able to receive your hugs as a greeting, but I also want to be able to take everything one step at a time with you. I’m not sure if relationships were different back then, but I want to move at your pace. I want to learn more about your culture and background, everything. I… I really like you. W-wi-would you be my girlfriend?” His face, holding expectation, stared at Kart who had a look of surprise. Regret started to pool in his stomach, gut twisting and turning as she closed his hand around the Heart Knot.

“I’m unfortunately unable to accept your feelings at this time. I’m here in Portia for something very important. My heart and soul needs to be in it. I appreciate you expressing your feelings for me, and I’m sorry that I have to turn them down. Also, you’re kind of my employer, I’m sure Higgins would call foul if we were together like the big baby he is. I hope that we can stay friends, because you’re very important to me.” Albert shook anxiously.

“Ye-yeah, of course! We are friends, we can stay friends.” 

“Great! Also, where I’m from, it’s good to go on dates first to see if you’re compatible with someone first.” She patted his hand, walking out as Albert’s confidence began to fade. The Slurpees walked out with her, as he slid back into his chair, covering his face in shame. As she exited, she took a deep breath. She had a feeling that Albert liked her, but she was still busy. She looked down at the slurpees who wiped their small faces of tears.

“Hey, hey, hey. Why are we so sad?” She patted their heads as they trailed behind her quietly.

* * *

Kart and Django looked fixedly at a timer sitting upon the counter. As Kart’s last free day before starting up Ginger’s treatment, she had decided to bake and cook with Django. Slurpees sat intently at the bar, watching the two as the timer ticked away. Green balled up napkin, tossing it at the back of Django’s head. As he turned around to face Green, its eyes and head motioned towards Kart. Django raised a brow in confusion. It rolled its eyes, moving closer to Blue before wrapping an arm around its fellow slurpee. He gave the slurpee an incredulous look before turning back around. He looked at Kart again, her small body leaning against the counter, arms and ankles crossed. Her eyes glowed as the light reflected off of them. Her right eye, soft and warm like honey shifted to look at him.

“What’s up? Is there something on my face?” Django laughed.

“No, no. You’re fine. Your slurpee friends are being silly.” She turned her head to look at them. They turned their attention elsewhere as Kart giggled.

“They’ve been doing weirder stuff since helping around town. They follow me everywhere. Ah, the other day, Dr. Xu and I were having a conversation under the Wishing Tree and they dumped two very large buckets of flower petals on top of us. I don’t know what kind of prank they were pulling, but man did that make a mess. I have no idea what’s going on with them right now in those little heads of theirs.” Django burst out laughing. They were clearly trying to play matchmaker. 

“Well,” How odd that they wanted to take things into their own hands. “Whatever they were trying to do, I’m sure it was in your best interests.”

“Yeah, like knocking Arlo off his horse and I had to catch him. That wasn’t awkward at all.” Kart had been talking to Arlo about the new schedule and when the Flying Pigs member would be able to retrieve Linda when Spacer suddenly bucked Arlo off. Kart had caught him, but with Arlo’s weight and height, they toppled over. Green straightened up with a smug look on its face. Bribing the horse had been easy, too bad it didn’t go completely as planned.

“But at least in here, they seem to be behaving.” She noted, looking at the Slurpees again. Django chuckled.

“They seem to have it out for Arlo.” He added.

“Oh yeah, probably because he can be an asshat at times to them. But that’s okay, he’s still my bestie.” She grinned, Django returned it.

“What are we then?” Django inquired.

“Do you wanna be besties? There are a lot of requirements.”

“Besties… what’s higher than besties?” Kart hummed in thought.

“Super Besties?” He laughed again.

“How do I become a super bestie?” He questioned.

“Well, only one person has ever been considered a super bestie… you’d have to have my back, talk me off a ledge… you’ve already taken care of me several times. I guess that makes us super besties already!” She smiled brightly. He returned the gesture, hoping to hide that his heart was racing and everything else seemed to melt around them. The slurpees really wanted to push him towards what he felt he wasn’t ready for. Even after learning from Phyllis about her past, realizing that it truly was no mere exaggeration that no one could understand, Kart still felt the same. Bubbly, friendly, bright, protective and strong; words that did no justice but were compliments to the highest degree. His mind wandered towards thoughts of her, yet could not bring himself to move past the barrier. It was a friendship he wanted to cherish and keep to himself, almost like an illusion to everything going on around them. He wanted to be more honest with her and himself, but… this was not the time for him to throw his heart out there. He would wait, give both time to become more comfortable to share information he never shared with anyone before. 


	49. Agonizing Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint falls into his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It might be a while before I post again because of the huge chapter that I'm working on. While it is majorly part of the plot I will be doing a TLDR based on the content. It's complex and I wanted to go in depth on the subject matter for personal reasons. I'm hoping to hit forty pages- which yeah, is a lot but I want to do it. Might be too many characters, so it might be split, but at the same time just depends on what happens. I'm going to try my hardest to summarize it for those who aren't interested in that section cause it's a lot of world building and such.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

Mint had been carefully watching Kart and Gust for over the past few weeks as the inexperienced builder worked on the bridge. He had overwhelming amounts of anxiety leading up to the moment of being introduced to the town. Gale’s home was going through an economic crisis and opening up the land and sea trade routes were what was going to boost the economy. The mayor had written a letter to him stating that they had had some other issues appear, but were difficult to explain. Upon arriving at Portia, he could feel the nervous stares at his back. When he saw Gust again, for the first time since forever, a spark of hope had jumped out of his chest. Maybe they could be close friends or just friends as he was with Ginger and Gale, but it became quickly apparent with the contempt and lack of interest in Gust’s body language, that Gust wanted nothing to do with him. The cold looks that were sent in his general direction left him unsure as to how to approach the other man. Although Gust had no problem speaking to him for work purposes, anything past the point of chit chat was out of the question; it left no room for Mint to get to know him. He did deduce that Mint’s treatment was no outlier. The rest of Portia received the same, even Albert was not immune to Gust’s behavior. The only one who seemed to be was Kart; the way he smiled and joked with her at the Round Table left Mint feeling empty. They weren’t dating according to Albert, keeping a professional relationship as architect and builder, but their titles seemed to lack importance as Gust gave Higgins a similar treatment to Mint. 

Mint sat at the cafe, trying to connect the dots and formulate a plan to talk to Gust. They had known each other’s names for quite a long time, Gust built walls so high that he became unapproachable. Mint and Ginger got along just fine, Russo was very kind and Gale had been guiding him through life as if he was his own. Gust was the only one who seemed to have similar interests, but due to Gale taking a liking to Mint, Gust pushed harder so Mint could be farther. Mint sighed, looking towards Peach Plaza where Kart was walking out of the Commerce Guild, a pep in her step as she made her way up the inclining slope towards him. He straightened his back; Kart seemed to be far closer to Gust than anyone else, maybe she would have the answers Gale was refusing to give.

“Kart!” He called out as he stood up from the chair. She came to a halt, staring at him curiously as he approached her.

“What’s up Mint?” She questioned.

“I wanted to ask you a personal question.”

“Only if I get to ask you a personal question.” Kart retorted. Mint seemed taken aback, before nodding.

“Okay. Are you good friends with Gust?”

“We’re friends.” She raised a brow. “Why do you want to know?”

“But you guys are closer than most. He treats you differently.”

“He treats me like everyone else.” Mint paused. “And you didn’t answer my question. Why does it matter whether or not we’re friends?” Kart raised a brow as Mint’s confidence seemed to die in front of her. 

“Do you have a problem with Gust being close to me?”

“Well no-”

“Cause, no offense but it’s kind of rude for you to be interrogating me about someone behind their back. I’ve already heard that you did the same to Albert, behind my back, which I don’t exactly appreciate either. There’s a distinct line between professional and casual relationships. You shouldn’t force the two to mix. You should cherish the work relationship that you do have, because you’re both benefiting and being productive. Learn to take no as an answer, dude.” 

“It’s not like that!” He swiftly replied. “I just want to get along with Gust better, get to know him. I know Gale wants us to be friends, but at least I know that Gust will never let that happen. I just want things to be civil between the two of us so that when I visit Ginger or have dinner with them, he won’t just up and leave.” Kart’s eyes shifted slightly, in the direction of the path leading up to the church. “I just thought that if I asked you and Albert, maybe I could put us on an even ground to where he’ll just ignore me like everyone else but not leave his own home when I’m there.” Kart’s demeanor seemed to shift, her voice changed into something more childish. Mint was taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere.

“Well he’s my friend! Stop trying to steal Gust from me! He’s a special person in my life and I want to keep him to myself!” She pouted, puffing her cheeks out, fists balled up, glaring in a way that almost seemed playful. Mint stuttered, only sounds escaping his throat as he heard Albert’s voice.

“Wait! What about me?!” Mint turned his head. Gust, red with embarrassment and Albert, whose face was distraught, stood at the bottom of the Church path. Gale, who was a short ways away from Gust, had an expression of confusion and concern. 

“What about you?” Her tone remained the same. 

“I’m Gust’s friend too!” Albert pointed to himself.

“I meant what I said.” Her brows were furrowed, a look of determination on her face.

“You can’t keep Gust to yourself, I’m his business partner and best friend!”

“Yes I can! Also he isn’t saying anything against it, which means it’s okay.” She put her hands on her hips, standing tall and confident. Gust covered his face, Albert turning to him.

“Gust, say something! Defend our friendship!” Gust turned on his heel, speedily walking away.

“Ha ha! I am victorious!” Kart grinned brightly as Albert chased after Gust. Gale’s face was slightly pale, walking towards the pair who remained at the cafe.

“Is there something wrong?” He questioned nervously. Mint watched as Kart switched again, turning to Mint.

“Listen Mint, if you want to get along with Gust, I’d highly recommend you give him space. He clearly doesn’t want to talk to this out with you, so give him actual physical space. If you two are heading to Gale’s for dinner at the same time, then don’t force conversation. That goes for you too Mr. Mayor.” She turned to Gale. “They’re adults, and as much as you’d like for them to get along, you can’t push Gust towards anything he doesn’t want. You’re just hurting Gust’s feelings and you’re putting unwanted pressure on Mint.” Mint and Gale nodded thoughtfully. “Also,” Kart started as she kicked up a rock from the ground, catching it with her hand. She reeled back, turning her body and towards the Eastern Gate before pitching it towards Higgins. It smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to tumble forward and down the hill.

“Higgins keeps fuckin’ with my motherfuckin’ shit! Quit it! Or I’ll fill your entire god damn workshop fuck face!” 

“Kart!” Gale scolded. “If you have issues, you should not proceed with violence! I asked you to come to me!”

“I did! And violence is the answer since this asshat fuckin’ wrecked my yard! Again! Bitch had it comin’.” Higgins stood up from the bottom of the hill, running and shouting,

“You’ll regret that!”

“Higgins!” Gale barked.

“Fight me, you little bitch!” Kart yelled back.

“Kart! The both of you are acting like children!”

“What are you, my mom? He’s gonna do somethin’ and Imma pay that shit forward two fold.”

“No you will not! You will go to the civil corps for any issues!”

“No! I’ll deal with it myself.”

“We’ll deal with him and that’s that.” Arlo’s voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around.

“But he keeps making messes.” Her tone was childish.

“And if you want him to clean up those messes then you need to come get us immediately.”

“But he messed with my things… every day.” 

“Well, let’s start with what he did today.”

“He put a nail next to my door knob, and then tied a band around the door knob and the nail so I couldn’t get out.” Arlo raised a brow.

“Now I have a hole in my wall! Do something! Clean up!” Mint carefully watched as Arlo and Kart interacted, Gale’s interruptions every so often as the conversation flowed smoothly. Arlo and Kart seemed to almost always be at odds, constantly arguing. Maybe it was possible for him to be friends with Gust.

Throughout the week, Mint noticed that Kart was inserting herself wherever Gust was. While she left him alone in his office and home, she appeared out of thin air everywhere else. One particular day, Mint, Albert and Gust were making their way to the bus. As they sat down, Kart slid inside next to Gust. She leaned back.

“Hi~” She grinned as Albert gave a little jump in shock. 

“I sit next to Gust.” Albert complained.

“I sit here now.”

“But it’s next to Gust.” Albert began to pout.

“Albert, sit down. We have work to do.” Gust looked away towards the landscape. Kart patted the seat next to her aggressively and vigorously. Albert shyly sat down, Mint took the space next to him. Gust seemed content with the situation, although he gave no expression to show that. 

Mint watched as Kart switched between two personalities; her professional, serious one that she went to if they spoke of work or were in the construction office, and her more bubbly one, which was everywhere else. Although with Gale and Higgins there seemed to be a third, a mix of childish fury and actual vindictiveness. She was as kind as Gale mentioned, helping people out around the town without so much as a second thought. He had taken a nap on the bench in Central Plaza; it had been long and comfortable which was thanks to, according to Albert, Kart who kept Pinky away from him. But their conversations seemed to lack that kindness. 

“What kind of things does Gust like?” He inquired.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Her response was terse.

“He won’t answer me. I thought if I asked his friends then maybe I can get him a gift.”

“That’s very kind of you, but remember what I said. Give him space, a gift isn’t giving him space.” 

“Do you give him gifts?”

“I’ve given him a few but it was based on the moment, not just randomly.”

“Did it take you a long time to become friends?” Kart paused, turning to him.

“You are really blasting me with questions today. Can you give it a rest? I’m quite busy.” 

“I heard you became friends with Captain Arlo through the same way.”

“Whoever told you that is wrong. Maybe not completely wrong, but there’s a lot more to that. How did you get close to your other friends?”

“I don’t have other friends.”

“Ginger would be hurt if she heard that.”

“Ginger and Gale are like family. It’s different with them.” Kart came to a full stop, looking Mint up and down. Dots began to connect as she raised a brow. ‘I see’ was her only response as she turned back to her work.

“You’re friends with just about everyone here in Portia. I’m just asking a few questions to get help with being more civil with Gust.” Mint’s tone became argumentative. 

“Mint, what’s the reason why you want to be more civil with him?”

“Well, I know it bothers Mr. Gale. I also feel that it’s wrong for Gust to constantly leave his house just because I'm there.”

“So it’s for Gale?”

“Well…” He trailed off.

“If you’re doing it for someone else, especially for someone who everyone knows for a fact that Gust doesn’t get along with, then you aren’t going to get anywhere.” Kart’s eyes drifted towards the gate. “But like I said before....” Kart switched. “Gust is my friend! Stop trying to kidnap him from me! He promised we were going to paint together and draw, how am I supposed to do that when you’re constantly taking up all of his time?” She puffed out her cheeks, stomping her foot a few times. 

“I-I just though-thought-” Mint stuttered, unsure how to act.

“You just thought what?! That you can come in and steal my friend?” 

“Kart, he has to quote on quote kidnap me for work. It’s fine.” Gust’s voice was calm as Mint turned around to see him and the Slurpees carrying art supplies. Kart’s face had minor panic before changing back into the former state.

“Okay, but only if you can still keep your promises to me.” 

“I don’t break promises with friends.” Gust walked away in a huff, the slurpees marching behind him. Kart shook her head, smoothing out her hair before speaking,

“You should learn to code-switch better. Almost let the cat out of the bag. Anyways, I told you what to do. Go to work, go home. If you have to go to Gale’s house, do as Gust does. Ignore Gale’s pushing of conversation or even better yet, say something against it. If he asks how work is going, say something like, just as well as expected. Do all the talking if need be but don’t give any attention to Gust; it’s like a silent pressure for him to contribute to the conversation if you look at him. Or say something like, work is work. Something abrupt, don’t allow room for the conversation to grow. You’ve got options here, but test them out. You don’t have to be rude to Gale, but he knows when there’s no room for a conversation if you don’t allow it. You can tell what Gust likes just by watching him, no need to ask questions. Anyway, I have to get back to work, good luck.” She waved him off, turning back to her industrial cutter. 

Mint couldn’t get a read on Kart; one minute she was angry at him, another she was being playful and the next she was giving him helpful advice. It wasn’t until Kart came out of A&G construction, several slurpees following her out that something clicked. He watched as Gust quietly walked in, Mint following quietly after. Albert was crying, shattered and sitting on the floor as Gust picked him up.  They embraced, Gust calming him down as Albert buried himself into the other man’s shoulder. Gust’s voice could be heard, the words almost inaudible.

“I was really rooting for you. I’m here if you need me.” Mint felt something run through him. Just watching them gave him comfort. A friendship that when something terrible happened, boundaries were immediately broken for the other. Albert was a good person, and at least someone was there to take care of him when he was on the ground. And at the tail-end was jealousy.  He gently shut the door, exiting the building as silently as possible, he began to notice the friendships around him. Sam and Phyllis sharing a laugh, gently pats on the shoulder back and forth. Sonia, Antoine and Emily huddled together, giggling and pointing at different people around them. Then his eyes fell on Kart, who was standing with a wide grin on her face as Dr. Xu talked to her. The distance between him and everyone was now more noticeable, feeling farther away than he had before. 

His eye fell to the ground, the loneliness starting to root itself and grow until he heard the door of the office close behind him. Gust walked out, alone, stopping when he saw Mint. Gust’s eyes changed into a hard glare, eyes searching the plaza before finding Kart. He brushed past Mint, heading in the builder’s direction. Watching him, Mint felt that maybe Kart was right; holding tight to Gust and his professional relationship. There were many people here, probably willing to strike up a friendship. A ping of loneliness struck him again; watching all of those people. They each had someone special, all of those friendships were solid, permanent. He felt like he was drowning, in a sea of unknowns; how could he expect anyone to hold out a hand to him? They each had someone already. The connections and lines had been made. Sam and Phyllis linked arms, walking towards the Round Table, Sonia and the others waved them over to their table. This tight knit community didn't have room for him. Maybe he was just best sleeping the days away, not thinking about social cues or gatherings. Solidarity wasn’t for him. He found strength to move forward, heading to the walls of his apartment.

“Hey Mint!” He paused at the door. He looked around, finding Kart jogging towards him. “Can you help us with an argument we’re having?” Mint hesitated.

“What is the argument?”

“If you stuff a fish with another fish, do you call the final product an amalgamation of the two names or do you call it the name of one of the fish?” Mint blinked.

“You don’t have to answer. It’s a really stupid argument.” Gust groaned from behind her.

“Yo, I wasn’t askin’ for your opinion at the moment, homeslice. Be real with me baby bear, fish combo name or one fish name?” Mint held a confused look as Dr. Xu answered,

“I think you would name it as a combination starting with the fish that’s on the outside.”

“If you name it that, then it would be like a tun- like a… fish name A then the ending of fish name B. Like a wis…. Wis… wisemon…or goldeen…”

“None of that made sense.” Gust retorted.

“I think it would be a combination too; starting on the outside so you know what fish it’s going to kind of look like. Like a Goliatern.” Mint answered.

“Ha! My combos work.” Kart stated proudly. The conversation continued, Mint adding in whenever Kart would look at him unexpectedly. Her eyes glittered brightly, and it wasn’t until she had said something about how the process would actually work that he looked at her eyes. Their two hues, like rock and metal, dancing and animated as she spoke. And then it all clicked at once; Kart wasn’t from here, not from this tight knit community and yet she had placed herself within it. They relied on her, talked to her, made friends. The question as to why she had dragged him into this conversation crossed his mind, but decided to shove it down, moving with the flow of whatever Kart had planned or whatever it was that she could be teaching him. The night ended too quickly in his mind, with Kart and Xu parting ways with him, taking an immediate cue to leave as Gust made his way back home. Maybe Kart would be that friend, or showing him how to make them by approaching them.


	50. Chapter 50 Super Extra! Small Portia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin asks several residents to be part of an experiment dealing with measuring people's vital signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I thought I would write something special for my 50th chapter! I got stuck on the long one and kicked this one out in two days! So you get this one first and any other extras that I some how make.  
> So, this one is fun- not really affecting the plot.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

“So what are we doing here?” Gust questioned raising a brow in Merlin’s direction. On the stage in the Research Center stood; Kart, Gust, Albert, Arlo, Sonia and Emily.

“The six of you are part of an experiment that will hopefully read all of your vital signs at the same time and log them in this computer. You all have varying ages and health histories. If this goes well, then we’re going to move onto hopefully identifying the cells that are in your body.” Kart nodded understandingly as Sonia and Emily gave each other nervous looks.

“Is this going to hurt?” Emily inquired. Merlin shook her head.

“It shouldn’t feel like anything. There will be a bright light and then nothing. Maybe some minor blindness if you don’t close your eyes.” Sonia shifted uncomfortably as Albert straightened his vest. His eyes landed on Kart who met his gaze. She sent him a bright smile, waving to him. He returned the gesture, a shy smile on his face. Dr. Xu stood off to the side, holding a clipboard.

“Alright, I’ve already taken your vitals and we’ll also see how accurate the machine is.” He smiled brightly at the group. If this went well, he could do more for Ginger and other patients at a greater pace. Work while their vitals are being taken, no need for machines and such, just a quick beep and everything would be read to him. Kart had already made some sunglasses for him to use. He sighed happily at the thought, readying his clipboard as Merlin sat up straight.

“Alright, let’s do this in… 3...2...1.” Everyone closed their eyes, a bright light and a beep later gave a signal to open their eyes again. Dr. Xu turned to Merlin.

“Does it say anything?” He asked. Merlin shook her head.

“No… maybe… let’s warm up the machine first, we’ll do this one from ten.” A few moments later and nothing happened again. She gave an irritated huff as Petra, who had been sitting next to the Recovery Machine, hopped off of her chair and stated,

“I’m going to get Gale, he wanted an update on this.” Merlin silently nodded in agreement while Gust sighed loudly.

“How long is this going to take?” Irritation in his voice.

“Let’s do this one more time, counting from ten.” She counted down; the group closed their eyes, a bright light and then a beep. When the machine failed to pull anything up, she groaned in frustration.

“This is so fwustawting.” Merlin paused. Her voice came out higher, and the words she was speaking weren’t forming or coming out correctly. She turned to the group. Kart sat with her legs in front of her, her body was smaller, hair shorter. Her clothes had shrunk with her. Merlin’s eyes washed over the group and then to Dr. Xu. All of their bodies seemed to have shrunken. Their profiles were seemingly the same; chubby faces, round bellies, tiny, stubby limbs and big eyes.

“What did you do? Why awe we small?” Gust demanded, red in the face as the words coming out sounded childish. His cheeks were puffed out in anger as Albert looked around, his eyes big with fear as the ceiling was now farther than before. Sonia began to sniffle, Emily took her hand to comfort her as her own eyes started to water. 

“It seems there was a mistake with your cal-cal-cal-l-l-lculations.” Kart stuttered out. Her voice was as childish as her personality around Gust, but as Kart spoke, she seemed to get caught on syllables. Her words overall were clear but she was red in the face with embarrassment.

“Mewin, can you change us back?” Arlo inquired. Merlin shook her head.

“I don’t know. I’w twy.” Dr. Xu sniffled, eyes welling up as Merlin pushed another button, counting down.

“Thwee, two, one.” Nothing happened. “I may have fwied the machine.” Gust stood up.

“How can you be so iwwasponsible?! Some of us have to wowk.” He shouted loudly.

“Gust, yelwing won’t sowve anything. We need to stay cawm!” Arlo yelled over him. Gust pouted, crossing his arms and sitting next to Albert. Kart turned her attention back to Xu.

“Xu, why do you look so sad?” He sniffed at her question.

“My teeth huwt.” He looked at his fist sadly, before placing a part in his mouth. He began to suck and chew on it for comfort. 

“Mine huwt too.” Albert shoved his fist in his mouth as Gust continued to pout, his eyes threatening tears.

“So we have age digression and hormonal imbalances. Perfect, we’re toddlers.” Kart stated. 

“How come you can tawk good?” Arlo questioned.

“My mom said I started talking earlier than any of my siblings. She always said I could start speaking in sentences early on and speaking clearly. No real babbling at age two or three. So I guess even with the age digression, I can still talk but in turn I have my stutter back.”

“You didn’t stutta then.” Merlin noted.

“It’s only certain words.” Kart paused. “But for real, how long are the effects?”

“This wasn’t the goaw of the pwoject. So I don’t know.” The doors to the Research Center opened, revealing Petra, Russo and Gale. Both of their faces paled as the room fell silent, sniffling from a few people as Gale approached Gust.

“What...happened here?! Gust, why are you so tiny?” Gale picked him gently.

“Put me down. I’m pewfecwy fine.” Gale’s eyes glittered.

“Oh, you’re talking exactly how you did when you were small!” He squealed with delight, hugging Gust tightly. Kart began to walk to Xu.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“I’m scawed. I’m weawy up high.” She nodded, looking to Arlo who made his way over.

“Petwa, pwease go get Phywis. She can check ouw vitaw signs.” Merlin commanded. Petra’s face turned bright red, walking out quickly. Gust stopped struggling against his father, giving a huff in content. 

“You look exactly as you did at about three or four years old.” Russo noted. Gust puffed his cheeks out. “Still pout the same too.” He felt a small hand tug on his pant leg. Looking down, Kart was holding onto it.

“Mr. Russo, can you get Xu down? He’s stuck.” Russo allowed Kart to pull him to the chair as Arlo tried to hold Xu’s hand. From Xu’s eyes, he was high off the ground, a story high. From Russo’s, he was about a foot off. He carefully picked Xu up, gently placing him down. Xu walked and clung to Kart, sniffling. She held him, patting his back. Albert looked over to them, feeling a surge of jealousy. Tears began to escape as he removed his fist and wailed at the sight of Xu hugging Kart. 

“Ah! Please don’t cry! Russo, please grab Albert!” Gale looked to Russo, who carefully picked Albert. He was hiccuping in anger. Petra walked in, followed by Phyllis and Remington.

“Dr. Xu!” She rushed over to him.

“Phywis!” He cried, still holding onto Kart.

“What happened, Merlin?!” The nurse demanded. 

“It was an accident.” She replied. 

“Arlo, you’re so tiny.” Remington laughed, giving a gentle poke to Arlo’s chubby cheeks.

“And youw head is stiw big.” He pouted in response. Remington burst out into laughter as Arlo balled his fists. 

“Okay, okay.” Phyllis stated, panic in her voice. “Let’s get everyone together, and take everyone’s vitals.” Merlin hopped off her chair, passing Arlo on the way.

“Dr. Xu, let’s go to the stage.” Phyllis tried to pull Xu off Kart but he shook his head.

“No.” He sniffed. “Everything is scawy.” Phyllis blushed as Xu hugged Kart tighter.

“It seems our hormonal imbalances are getting worse.” Kart noted. “Okay, then I’ll carry you.” She moved her arms underneath his, lifting his body slightly off the ground and began to move. She gave little grunts as she struggled back up the stage. At the top, she forced him to sit down next to her and take her hand.

“Okay, destination reached.” She was breathing heavily.

“Kart, you’re a lot stronger than I thought you were.” Petra noted. Arlo raised a brow in awe. 

“He’s about the same weight my big brother was. I was pretty strong as a kid, always able to lift my siblings up. Good thing, I got that.” She squeezed Xu’s hand, whose face was red with embarrassment. Phyllis took their vitals, having to stop at Albert who had fallen asleep from the emotional stress.

“We don’t know how long it will last?” Petra looked to Merlin who shook her head.

“Well, no matter, we need to get out of this room. Even though it’s big, it’s overwhelming. It’s overloading our senses and making us more emotional. Albert probably has no control over his emotions; so the more upset we get, the more energy we burn. Sonia and Emily can go to Sophie and Mcdonald. Gust and Albert can go with Russo and Mayor Gale. Petra, work with Merlin, she has a lot of her motor skills. Arlo, go with Remington and Xu go with Phyllis.” Kart announced. Xu shook his head, holding onto Kart’s hand.

“What about you, Kart?” Phyllis gave a look of concern as Kart paused.

“I’m okay. I don’t really have anyone but...I’ll be okay.” Kart answered with confidence.

“Kart, that isn’t safe. You’re too small to walk around like that.” Petra argued.

“I don’t want to put anybody under any more stress than there already is. I’ll be f-f-fi-fi-fi-fine.” Her face began to change into a shade of bright red. “I can talk, I promise.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You won’t be able to take care of yourself in that state.” Gale added. “You can come with us. We have more than enough room and experience handling these emotional breakdowns.” He motioned towards Albert. “With that being said, should any of you feel overwhelmed, and let Sophie and Mcdonald know, bring them to my place. We can work together to calm down this chaos.” Gust had rested his head on his father’s shoulder. Gale felt his heart swell as Gust snuggled against him.

“I don’t want to burden people. It’s okay.” Kart retorted.

“No more arguing. Hopefully this goes away by tomorrow.” Phyllis carefully picked up Xu, his eyes becoming wide.

“Ah, please don’t cry!” She begged.

“Be more confident Phyllis. It’ll help calm any child down. If you’re scared, they’re scared. Xu has no control over his emotions right now, so you need to be the one to show which ones are appropriate right now.” Kart stated. 

“I want to be with Kawt. She makes me feew bettew.” He sobbed. Phyllis sighed, carrying Xu away. He sobbed into her shoulder. Remington sighed, looking at Arlo.

“Let’s go. Arrow is outside, and we can take him back up.” Arlo hopped off the stage. It was a bit far from him, falling on his knees. His eyes became big, tears welling up in his eyes as he squeaked in pain. He puffed out one of his cheeks, frustration building.

“Alright, stand up. Brush it off and move on.” Remington got Arlo back onto his feet. Sonia and Emily held hands, as Petra turned back to Merlin.

“I’m going to get the girls back home safely, stay here okay?”

“I’m not a chiwd.”

“You are now and I have no idea how we’re going to get out of it.” Kart walked down the stairs. She was breathing a little heavily as she made it to the bottom.

“These sausages can’t go long distances.” She noted, following Gale and Russo.

* * *

The residents had been understanding, promising to look out for the small group if they got outside. Carol and Mars had a laugh as Kart attempted to keep up.

“I remember when my three were that small. Thank goodness they still kind of are. Looking at you makes me wish they were always that size.” Carol stated.

“Being bite-size is not very easy in my opinion.” Kart retorted. Albert, in his sleep, started to gnaw on Russo’s shirt. “And that’s the other bad thing. Everything hurts, I’m not producing enough saliva to make the pain stop.” Kart sat down. “Legs hurt.” The couple laughed again as Russo picked her up.

“Let’s hurry now. If you can barely walk this far, then I’m guessing you’re going to be doing down for a nap soon.” He noted.

“I know, I can feel it.” She agreed.

“Gust, how do you feel?” Gale questioned. Gust hid his face.

“Iwwatated and sweepy.” He muffled. As they entered Gale’s house, Russo set Albert down on the sofa in the front. He stirred slightly as Russo bordered him with pillows. He placed Kart down on the couch, she was starting to yawn.

“Darn this tiny body.” She mumbled. Gale chuckled, moving to do the same with Gust, but found himself unable to. Gust’s tiny hands clung onto his jacket, fighting sleep to hold on. Gale sat down on the couch, letting Gust relax in his lap until his son’s eyes closed. He sighed, looking over to the other two. Kart was lying on a pillow, gnawing on the fabric with closed eyes. Albert was curled in a little ball, surrounded by pillows.

“I can take him Gale.” Russo was by his side. He shook his head.

“I don’t remember the last time Gust even gave me a hug. I’d like to spend as much time as I can with him.” Russo nodded knowingly, walking to Ginger’s room to check on her.

* * *

Sam stared at Arlo, who was now sleeping on the couch on top of a large fluffy pillow. Remington walked out of his own room, going down the steps.

“Remington, I have a lot of questions.” Sam started.

“You’re not the only one. I got called to the Research Center and apparently an experiment went wrong and Arlo’s like this now. They have no idea how long it’s going to last.” He shook his head. “Kart mentioned something about how emotionally unstable everyone was due to the immediate age digression. Arlo seems okay, I mean he fell asleep as soon as he got in. But I don’t know how to take care of him. I’m not exactly sure what to do.” Sam nodded. 

“I guess I’ll go hang out with Phyllis.”

“Oh yeah, Dr. Xu is also the same… and Kart. And Gust, Albert, Sonia and Emily… and Merlin.” Sam sighed. 

“Nevermind then.” Arlo shifted, rubbing his eyes as Remington walked over to him.

“Arlo, what should we do about Patrols?” Arlo picked his head up, looking at Sam and then Remington. 

“Patwols?” 

“Should we take over yours?” He sat up.

“You might have to. If I’m this smaw, then I can’t go on patwols. Maybe I can do papewwowk ow twy to do something awound Powtia. But I can’t do much. I can feew this body getting tiwed quickwy.”

“Kart said it was because of the environment.”

“That’s twue. Maybe I wiw be bettew outside. But let me twain fiwst. I feew westwess.” Remington blinked.

“What was that last word?” 

“Westess- westwess! I want to beat up things!” 

“Oh…” Remington’s face turned red; Arlo seemed quick to anger. “Well, there’s a dummy over there that could take a beating.” Arlo nodded, rolling off the pillow and then hopping off the couch. Sam shook her head.

“I’m going to check on Phyllis.” Remington nodded as Arlo pushed the dummy over.

* * *

Phyllis sat Xu down on one of the medical beds, he quickly drifted off to sleep. She rested in a chair next to it, groaning loudly as she heard the door open.

“How can-” Turning her head, she saw Sam.

“Wow, he really is small.” Phyllis relaxed.

“Oh yes, and he’s a handful. He didn’t want to leave Kart. Honestly, she might be the easiest to handle out of the pack.” She covered her eyes in frustration.

“Well Arlo’s full of energy, he started beating up the dummy.”

“So he’s the same.” Phyllis chuckled. “Xu is quick to upset. I’m not sure how the others are, but Kart seems normal. She enunciates every word and seems to be the only one who hasn’t changed. Then again, she could be fighting it.” Sam nodded at her observation.

“So then, what should we do about people who come into the clinic or need it?” Sam asked.

“I’m going to have to do as much as I can without him. I’m not sure how much he can handle. Maybe if we had Kart in here, she could help him relax.”

“Where is Kart?” 

“She went with Gust and Albert… or rather got dragged along with. Maybe I was wrong about her being the easiest. She wanted to go off on her own.” Sam shook her head. They both watched as Xu sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Dr. Xu, how do you feel?” Phyllis inquired.

“Weiwd. My body huwts.”

“Anything else?”

“My body feews heavy. My awms and wegs awe hawd to wift. And it’s hawd to tawk.”

“I can hear the talking problem. What should we do in the meantime? With patients and such?” 

“I’m not suwe. They stiw need to be tweated. Do you think you could take ovew fow a bit?” Phyllis wanted to laugh at Xu’s face. His eyes were big, expecting. “I awso don’t want to be a buwden to you.”

“I can take over, but you need to be someone. I can’t just leave you.” Phyllis frowned.

“I was a bit upset that Kawt would put me with you because you didn’t have a choice. That wasn’t vewy nice. At the same time, I undewstand why she did.” Xu noted. “I had spoken to hew about you needing expewience. I think she took it upon hewself to give you expewience. I’m sowwy.” He frowned, tearing up. 

“Ah, there’s no need to be upset. I appreciate both her and you looking out for me. I’m just a little nervous because you're my boss and you’re so small. Wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you. I just want to make sure that everyone gets all of my time; if anything I don't want to be a burden to you or Portia.” Xu’s wide eyes started to water again.

“Phywis, you’we so nice.” 

“Ah, there’s no need to be sentimental! Let’s just be ready to help people okay? I'll talk about you staying with the others if it gets too overwhelming okay?” She smiled brightly as Xu nodded, wiping his face.

“I’wo get hewb.” Xu shuffled out of the bed, panicking quickly as he looked down to the floor.

“I’ll get the herbs.” Phyllis laughed. “Why don’t you do some paperwork?” She picked him up, walking him over to the desk before setting him down on the desk. Sam laughed.

“I’ll stay here with him. Wouldn’t want him to get hurt.”

* * *

“So, as you can see, Sonia can’t work.” Petra held Sonia as Emily held onto Petra’s pant leg. Django blinked, a blank expression on his face before he burst out laughing.

“That’s hilarious! Where are the others?”

“Different places, but don’t be surprised when you see them.” She said as Sonia squirmed in her arms.

“Jango, Jango. I can wok.” Django grinned. 

“Are you sure? Might be hard for you to carry anything. It’s okay, no need to pretend. How about you take some time off of work?” Sonia’s eyes glittered, looking at Emily. 

“We are gonna pway!” She declared. 

“Petra,” Django began. “Where is Kart?” 

“At Gale’s.”

“I see.” He gave her a small smile. “Well, then, I guess I’ll have to wait to see my friend.” Petra gave a short wave, carrying Sonia as Emily walked beside her. Django laughed at the sight. Sonia and Emily were adorable, but there was a piece of him that knew that Kart and the others would probably be cuter. 

“I’ll have to make a ranking system.” He laughed to himself. He walked into the Round Table, beginning to prepare tiny lunch boxes for them. Sonia and Emily would be covered but he was going to make sure that the others ate right. He paused. Russo would probably be able to make all of the meals, but maybe his friend would accept his help. He shook his head, completing the lunch boxes in silence. His friend would have to accept them no matter what.

“I appreciate the help. I can’t help but feel that you have an ulterior motive.” Russo said in a tired tone to Django.

“Of course not! I’m here to help my friends!” Django stated in a defensive tone. Gale had left for work, Gust clinging to him and then throwing a fit when he put him down. He still sat on the couch, wailing. Gale had felt bad, but he had to work. Albert, now awake, clung to Kart. 

“It’s scawy being wike this.” He said.

“I know, but I’m here. Also Gust is upset, so we should try to calm him down.” Kart replied. He gave a quick nod as they made their way over. Gust was red in the face as Albert sat down and took his hand. Kart held his other hand. After a few moments, he calmed down.

“I hate being wike this.” Gust sniffed.

“I know, but we’re here for you! I’m sure Merlin is working her hardest to change us back.”

“What if she can’t? What if we’we stuck like this forevew?” Gust sniffed again.

“Then I’ll do something about it!” Kart declared. After speaking to Django for a bit, Russo allowed him in. Django came to a full halt upon seeing the three. Their chubby faces, round bellies and stubby limbs made his heart jump out of his chest. Their tiny hands could barely grasp the full hands of others, and their big eyes were round and adorable. Gust’s cheeks in particular were puffed up and pouting, putting a wide grin on his face. 

“I forgot about your affinity for cute things.” Russo whispered. 

“D-D-D-D-Dj-Dj-Dj-Django!” Kart grinned. Albert gave a weak wave as Gust sniffled. Django just about popped hearing Kart’s voice.

“I brought you all some lunch. Being small means you’ll need more energy.” Django proudly stated, holding up the small boxes.

“That sounds like a good idea, right Gust?” Kart looked at the crying one as he gave a short nod. Russo moved to pick Gust up, gently grasping him.

“I can wawk.” Gust argued.

“I’m sure you can, but this is faster.” Russo retorted, reaching down and scooping up Albert. 

“Don’t dwop me.” Albert commanded.

“I won’t.” Russo replied with a sigh. Django walked over to Kart who was already standing with her arms up.

“Let’s go!” Her big eyes and short hair that tickled her face almost made Django’s heart leap out of his chest. 

“Of course, I shall be your noble transport.” He joked, picking her up. He carried her to the others, placing her down onto a small pile of pillows to help her reach the table.

“It’s a shame we don’t have chairs to put them in but this will have to do.” Russo sighed as Django gave a hearty laugh, handing out the lunch boxes. Watching their small hands open them and try putting food in their mouths was making Django’s head spin. They were so adorable, munching on food and making small messes.

“My fingers can’t grab anything. Might as well as not have them!” Kart complained.

“Please don’t cut off youw fingews. That would be bad.” Gust frowned.

“But they’re useless!”

“But you have to wowk.” Albert added.

“I can use my nubs!” She bawled her hands into fists, picking up the sandwich Django had made, and smashed it into her mouth. “It works!” Django laughed as Gust shook his head.

“Eat like a nowmal pewson.” Gust demanded. 

“I’m going to eat how I want to eat.” Kart pouted. 

“I’ll have to feed you, if you can’t eat without making a mess.” Russo threatened. Kart frowned as Albert giggled. 

“No.”

“Then eat right.”

“But it’s hard.”

“Then you’ll have to learn.” Kart puffed out her cheeks. Django took the time to poke them. As they finished eating, they were now fighting sleep.

“You would think we would have energy but instead I just feel tired.” Kart was getting grumpy. Albert, upon being picked up by Django, had fallen asleep. Gust was starting to nod off.

“It’s being burned from all of the emotional stress earlier. Your sense were overwhelmed and you didn’t sleep long enough.” Russo answered.

“So we’re overstimulated? Perfect.” Django scooped Kart up, she hung off his arm. 

“Django, I’m sleepy.” She looked up at him. He sent down a gentle smile and replied,

“I see that. No worries, sleep all you want. I’ll make sure not to drop you.” She gave a weak nod as her eyes closed.

* * *

Remington allowed Arlo to burn excess energy by beating up the dummy. Sam raised a confused brow, watching a tiny Arlo punch the dummy.

“How’s Phyllis and Dr. Xu?” Remington questioned. She cleared her throat before stating sarcastically,

“As well as you’d think.” Within three days, they found out quickly that the age digressions led to some interesting facts about the seven. Merlin was fine for the most part, seemingly unchanged. Although, according to Petra, she would suddenly throw objects out of nowhere. Xu was a cry-baby, getting upset over the smallest things. Around Kart, he was calm and relaxed so during the day, he was with her at Gale’s house. He was fine at first; functioning normally. But after a bit, it seemed to get harder for him to control his emotions. The clinic was overstimulating him, causing him to have frequent breakdowns until he was moved to Gust’s quiet room. The first day there, he was embarrassed, covering his face. Upon seeing Xu, Django had just about burst, excited to make more meals for them. Arlo was a bundle of energy and aggression. Having no real outlet other than the dummy and other objects in the Civil Corps building. If he was near the others, he would burn them out, preparing them for the naps they were required to take. Remington was unable to keep up with him, neither was Paulie. And with Arlo joining the group, he would run the group around to burn off excess energy. Gust and Albert disliked it immensely but it did help them relax afterwards. He was swift to help Kart in calming the others, listening to her strict instructions. Django nearly had a heart attack upon seeing him. He ruffled Arlo’s red hair until Arlo yelled at him. Gust was about the same, although more passive when his father doted on him. Ginger gushed about Gust for a while, hugging on him and combing his hair. He didn’t seem all too bothered. Gale was basking in the idea that Gust wouldn’t let him hold or help anyone else. His son would grow immensely jealous, throwing small tantrums until he got what he wanted. Gale held him for long periods of time, to the point where Ginger had joked about being envious of all of the attention he was getting. Albert was jealous and clingy. He held Kart’s hand tightly, getting upset when other people sat next to her. He would pull on her arm to make her follow, practically dragging at times. Albert was generally the instigator of fights between him and Xu. Arlo and Gust had to step in to stop Albert from harassing Xu. Kart noticed quickly that Albert and Xu were starting to act differently, no longer holding the same conversations as before. Albert was quick to push Xu down if he was holding Kart’s hand, throwing fits and tantrums if during their nap time, Albert wasn’t close to Kart. He, at one point, was fine with Xu’s presence and then the next, he was yelling at him to go away. Their fights generally ended with someone picking up Albert and putting him in a small box and Xu crying.

“Albert, you need to be nice to Xu. We’re all friends, remember?” Kart smiled gently.

“No.” He was firm, grabbing her arm. “Mine.” Kart frowned. Sonia and Emily were giggly, although Emily was very shy. Sophie took no mind to how suddenly small they were, playing with the chicks and cows. Mcdonald was surprised at first, but after the explanation shrugged it off and went with it. Antoine had taken it upon himself to help Phyllis and Grandma Sophie. Although Sonia would upset Albert at times in an attempt to get his attention. Pushing Kart away whenever Albert would be holding her hand. Sonia and Emily were suddenly moved into Gale’s after an incident with McDonald’s cows. McDonald ended up injured and Sophie could not care for them as Wuwa and Qiwa came to help. Emily would generally hide, looking over Sonia’s shoulder towards the group. Sonia had made it clear she didn’t like the attention Kart was receiving. Both of these things made Kart uneasy, noticing that they wouldn’t try to talk. Sonia didn’t recognize or speak to Django and Emily stopped talking all together. When Ginger tried to talk to them, they treated her like a stranger. At one point, Sonia pushed Kart,

“I wike Albert! Weave him awone!” She had said nothing in reply, merely sat confused on the ground as Albert yelled at Sonia. 

“I don’t wike you.” He puffed out his cheeks, moving to Kart’s side to comfort her. Kart sent a message with Remington that maybe the physical digression was starting to affect their minds. She didn’t mean to rush her, but it was becoming a dire and dangerous situation.

“Arlo, Xu, Gust and Albert are needed to help Portia. I’m afraid that if we wait any longer, we won’t be able to change back.” Remington nodded, noting the change in Arlo. He was becoming more aggressive, less talkative and commanding. While he was calm and followed Kart’s directions, his memory of Remington was slipping.

And then there was Kart. She was far more talkative and expressive than before, talking for a full thirty minutes or more without stopping, sometimes going off on tangents that found their way back to the original point. What she talked about was interesting, and it usually kept Xu and Albert from fighting. She was calm over all, but once they got her talking, they couldn’t get her to stop. Her face would glow red at the end of her rants, hiding her face at one point upon realizing that Gust had been quietly listening for her conversation. The stories she would tell were entertaining, often putting the others into a calm trance and then into a deep sleep, including Ginger. Django was more than excited to see her as she was the voice of the group. They huddled behind her, although Sonia and Emily would stand on their own. 

“Do you feel as if anything has changed for you?” Phyllis asked. Xu and the others hid behind the couch, watching intently.

“No, I’m more worried for the others.”

“But aren’t you falling back into your own ways? From when you were a kid?”

“Me being talkative is nothing new to be honest. Due to the chemical imbalances, I can’t control how much my mouth runs. It’s embarrassing honestly that I talk so much.” Phyllis nodded. The Hulu brothers were less than thrilled to see Kart.

“What are we supposed to do?” Dawa had asked.

“Keep helping Portians. I can’t do anything right now, but you guys can. Make sure to help Gale as much as you can.” He had nodded sadly. The next issue was at night; suffering from insomnia and nightmares, she would be awake, silently sobbing in a corner with a pillow. Gust found her one evening, taking it upon himself to calm her down and get her back to bed. While the age digression jumbled his brain for the most part, he was able to assist through his actions. One night in particular he had asked,

“What did you dweam about?”

“I dreamed about my mommy leaving me. I don’t have a mommy anymore, but it feels like my heart is being ripped out again.” She had quickly apologized, but Gust shook his head, and held her hand until her tears stopped running down her face. 

“Gust, are you scared about Albert and the others?” She inquired. He squeezed her hand.

“A wittle. I know he wikes you a wot but it seems to be the onwy thought on his mind now. And the fact that he doesn’t exactwy wemembew me, makes me sad. I want my fwiend back. I want it back to the way it was when aw he did was wook at you fwom afaw; when he gushed about you constantwy. Not now, when he’s mean to doctow Xu and Sonia.” He sniffled as Kart squeezed his hand back.

“I’m scared too.” The next morning, Gust began to cling to her as much as Albert and Xu.

* * *

Gale happily came home to see Ginger, with Gust in her lap, reading. Albert had laid his head onto Kart’s lap, listening intently to Ginger’s gentle voice. Today, the others were taken back temporarily, hopefully to jog their memories. Russo appeared out of the doorway.

“Dinner is ready.” Spare Ginger, the group was audibly disappointed. She laughed, holding Gust closely.

“Come on, Russo made your favorites.” 

“Did he make mine?” Kart questioned.

“I don’t know how to make yours.” Russo stated.

“When my fingers aren’t sausages, then I’ll teach you.” Albert and Kart waddled over to the dining room, their legs not allowing them full motion to walk correctly. Gale chuckled at the sight of the three sitting on top of pillows to reach the table’s surface.

“What is your favorite dish, Kart?” Gale inquired.

“Schnitzel mit pommes.” 

“I’ve never heard of it.”

“I know, it’s amazing though.” Kart took a piece of bread, putting a small amount of spread on it. She ate it slowly, while Gust and Albert dug into their tiny meals. 

“I can’t remember the last time Gust ate this.” Russo noted.

“He stopped eating it around six years old, I think.” Gale’s eyes searched for an answer.

“This is what Gust ate?” Ginger questioned.

“Oh all the time. Couldn’t get him to eat anything else.” Gale replied, Gust’s face becoming a red tomato. 

“I’m done.” Kart pushed her empty plate further on the table.

“You just ate bwead.” Albert pointed out. 

“I can’t eat a lot.”

“You need to eat mowe.” Gust demanded.

“I’m fine!”

“Is this what you do in a nowmal day? Do you not eat awot?” Albert questioned. 

“I have never eaten a lot. I just don’t tell anyone cause they yell at me.”

“Eat mowe.” Gust barked. 

“I physically can’t. I’ll explode!” Kart retorted. Gale laughed. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. Just next time let’s eat a little bit more.” 

“Even if you’we done, you have to wait for me.” Albert furrowed his brows, puffing out his cheeks.

“Fine I’ll w-w-wa-wa-wait.” Kart crossed her arms. Gale laughed again. Something made him not want this to end. To have Gust cling to him tightly, just as he used to as a child. To have Gust, Albert and Kart talk to each other every day in front of him. He seemed more talkative now but Kart seemed to talk more than the other five people at the table combined.

Kart had cornered Gale about his opinion on the matter. Gale had shyly admitted that he didn’t mind the situation.

“I didn’t spend as much time with Gust as I had like and even now. Ginger is the one I dote on due to her illness. Now I can dote on Gust because he’s the one who needs help. He’s more compliant, he doesn’t reject me when I try to get close.” Kart gave him a long stare before replying,

“I understand that you have a wish for your child to stay small, but the problem is, Gust is important to the community just like you. You two drifted apart based on whatever events that happened between the two of you. Now that you have a chance to turn back time, I know that you’ve been telling Merlin to take her time, but understand that we need Merlin to hurry. Emily and Sonia are suffering mentally because of this. Sonia and Emily don’t really recognize us, and Albert barely registers the others are here. We’re losing Dr. Xu and Arlo, we need Merlin to hurry on a solution. If we take too much time, we could lose Merlin herself. She’s the only one who can fix the machine. If you want to do something for your son, tell Merlin to hurry up.” Her words echoed in his mind as he laid down on the couch, rubbing Gust’s back to help him sleep. 

“What if we used the machine on Ginger?”

“No. That’s just wrong.”

“But-”

“Ginger is sick, Gale. She’s already on borrowed time. You can’t extend her life by trading her mentality. Do you really want the memories you’ve made to go into the trash so quickly?”

“But, Ginger and Gust-”

“Gust is a big brother, and Ginger is his little sister. You need to keep it that way.”

“But Gust has so many regrets.”

“It doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t mess with the flow of time like this.”

“Kart-”

“Gale! Listen to me!” Her yelling had now caught the attention of the others who now hid behind the couch. “I was not given a choice in my current predicament or the previous one. I am in your time based on the choice of another. I lost my siblings, my parents, my loved ones all because I was forced into this. I need Gust so I can help Portia be beautiful with his designs. I need Albert so he can give me direction. I need Dr. Xu so he can patch me up when I mess up. I need Arlo to catch me when I fall because I’m a klutz. I need Emily and Sonia to bring me lunches when I forget that they exist. And I need Merlin so I can understand what’s going on in terms of science and technology. I need them, Gale. You can’t force them into something and hope for the best. You can’t force their memories out; they aren’t gone. Everything they have ever felt, isn’t gone. Sonia likes Albert, she knows that. Sonia and Emily are friends, they know that. They feel it. They didn’t forget those emotions, they didn’t throw them away; they’re just locked up for now because the age digression is just reverting them into this state. Gust isn’t going to forget that regret, or any resentment. But if you do this, that resentment will grow. He’s suffering now because he has a strong constitution, but Albert doesn’t. Albert doesn’t remember him, and he wants his friend back. I want my friends back. I am thousands of years old, Gale. I’m positive that my mind will not revert back to its original two-three year old state. So listen to me, and believe when I say that changing Ginger or Gust, will only hurt them. Being in these bodies isn't easy. We’re stressed, we’re constantly overstimulated and we want to go back. So please, stop fighting this.” Gale looked down shamefully.

“What if it can’t be fixed? What if you can’t go back?”

“We can and we will. I’ll fix this problem if need be.”

“Do you know how to fix the machine?” She shook her head.

“It’s something else. I can’t explain it, but I know how to fix this problem overall. Portia is my new family, I’m willing to give up more for my new family.” Gale was brought out of his thoughts when Gust called out to him in a tired, quiet voice.

“Dad?”

“Yes Gust?” He wiped his eyes, continuing to pat his back.

“...I’m sowy.” Gust buried his head into Gale’s shoulder.

“I love you too Gust.”

* * *

“Checkers! I want to play checkers!” Kart sat on the stool across from Isaac.

“I don’t know what that is.” 

“It’s a different strategy game.”

“You can’t beat me in this, how are you going to beat me in a game that doesn’t exist?”

“It’s an old game. Older than you!” Kart began to line pieces up. “I’ll teach you!” Her pudgy hands grasped the different pieces, trying to line them up in the squares. Isaac chuckled as Kart, smashed her hands together in a loud clap.

“Okay! I’m ready to win something!” 

“Kart!” A voice called out to her before she could continue. Phyllis jogged over to her.

“Hi Phyllis. How can I help you?”

“Can you help me with Dr. Xu? I’m really struggling.”

“Okay!” She hopped off the chair. “Isaac, when I come back, these pudgy hands are gonna win!” Isaac hid his laughter behind a cough.

“We’ll see.”

“Oh we’re gonna.” Xu had built a fort out of the books he had and some blankets. Kart knocked on one of the books.

“Knock knock.” 

“No one’s awowed in.” He stated.

“Why not?”

“Because Phywis yelws awot.” He sniffed from his homemade prison. 

“I didn’t mean to. I was trying to do something and I got frustrated and shouted.” She attempted to explain. “I said I was sorry.” Kart removed a book. 

“I’m coming in.”

“Nobody awowed.”

“Not even for a hug?” Xu paused.

“Maybe one hug.” He murmured, removing a book that allowed Kart to walk in. It was a tight space, Kart pulled him into an embrace.

“I know she can be scary but you can’t hide all the time.”

“I don’t wike it when she yelws.” He blushed.

“I know, and she said she’s sorry.” He sniffles. “Do you think you could forgive her?” He nodded sadly, holding onto Kart’s hand as they walked out the fort. Xu seemed partial to loud sounds, and hiding. Phyllis didn’t expect him to make a fort so fast. 

Upon returning to Gale’s, Xu clung to Kart more, refusing to bend even when Albert threw a fit. Arlo forced him into the box, placing a book on top as Albert pouted. They had to build a small prison for him whenever he got out of hand and Russo was too busy to notice. Xu seemed to be fighting the digression, trying to walk to the clinic or to his home, having Phyllis take him there and talk to him. I

“Kawt fought hew pawawysis, I’m going to fight this.” He confided in her.

“I know, but I’m worried how long you can hold out to be honest. Sonia and Emily are, according to Ginger, exactly the same when they were that age. Albert hasn’t spoken to anyone but Kart, completely ignoring Gust. Arlo has stopped talking, but he’s trying to work with Kart. You’re the only one who's been in and out of it. I’m rooting for you though.” She replied in a sad tone. Xu nodded.

“I wish I could be wike Kawt. Stwong and confident. She’s twying hawd to hewp us. But when Awbewt is invowved, my bwain shuts down. I have emotions wunning thwough me and I can’t fight them. Jeawousy comes to me fastew now than befow.”

“It’s because you love her immensely, you know that… don’t you?” Xu gave Phyllis a confused look.

“You both do and it shouldn’t be a surprise.” She gave a weak smile as Xu sat down. Phyllis considered Xu to be a friend; it hurt immensely to watch his mind go.

* * *

Django, upon hearing about the fort, had a burst of energy to make Xu’s favorites, only saddened by the thought that he missed it. He had taken it upon himself to help out Russo more; giving the man breaks from the group as they were too full of energy. He would step in, picking up Kart when Xu and Albert would pull her in different directions. Gust had started to do the same and Arlo attempted to help. Sonia and Emily would be on their own, reading books with Ginger. Django would frown, watching Sonia be particularly rude to the others. It wasn’t like her. Sure she would gossip but she would never say something as particularly vicious as she did when Albert was involved. Before Albert stepped out of dating to fix himself and to help Gust, they had dated on and off. When he did, Sonia had expressed disappointment but was excited to see that he was changing himself for the better. The last thing they had talked about was of Sonia’s slight jealousy of Kart, the attention she was receiving from Albert. She had retaken great interest in him after he had reinvented himself, but he paid her no mind. She had to overhear his conversations with Gust about her, hearing how Kart made his heart pound and his brain turn to mush. How beautiful and kind she was, how much he wanted to kiss her. And then most recently, being rejected. He didn’t seem to have an appetite, going in circles like a lost puppy. She had approached him lightly, but he merely brushed her off, still being polite but the words clung to her. Dango frowned thinking about the situation. After Merlin fixed this mess, they were going to have words. This was showing the worst in these people, and they were too kind of people to be going through this. Even if Albert did have some contempt towards Xu, he was still civil. This little Albert was mean, having no problem declaring his love for Kart in his small form or clinging to her, peppering her cheek with light kisses, even if he could barely remember anything or anyone outside of it. Kart’s face with Albert’s openness to everything was usually bright red, hiding under Ginger’s dress, under the cushions or behind Django as Albert looked for her. Xu would show immense jealously, not truly acting on it, rather just holding her hand tightly. The first time Albert burst her personal bubble, everyone thought she would pop from embarrassment but she seemed to remain calm, tomato red, before petting him on the head and telling him ‘no thank you.’ 

“I’m surprised you don’t hide behind Gust.” Django had laughed.

“If I do that, he’ll see Gust as something negative. He doesn’t remember their friendship, I can’t have him hating his best friend.” She replied as she hid under his jacket. Django smiled brightly; she talked more now than ever. She didn’t seem to have control over how much she ran her mouth which was adorable. She had gone off on two tangents that day. One about a story of a silent knight called Link and another about a dragonborn. Both interesting stories that she had expressed movement in with her hands, engaging the others as she talked. They all seemed to watch her with sparkling eyes, asking questions that she answered smoothly and easily. She told them that she had more stories if need be, they were good distractions. But he could see her embarrassment over the amount that she speaks. She’s trying to use them to her advantage in distracting the others but afterwards, she’s as quiet as a mouse for a while. Only smiles. It made his heartache to watch her suffer and only being able to sit and watch.

* * *

“Oh getting into trouble again?” Higgins looked down at Kart in disgust as she held a toy tool kit.

“No, I have to work. And Presley said I’m not allowed to do it by myself, so I’m making you help me because you owe me.” She hissed.

“You don’t even have real tools and what do you mean I have to help you?” Higgins barked.

“They said I’m not allowed to use real tools because my motions just about gone. So you need to help me! You owe me because you keep messing with my stuff. Unless you want me to go to the Civil Corps about a particular instance last week-”

“Fine, I’ll help!” Higgins scoffed. “What could you possibly need?”

“I need to make bronze plates please.” She grabbed two ingots out of her kit.

“This isn’t enough.” He stated.

“I know, you have the rest. You stole them this morning remember?” He sighed, helping Kart through the door.

“Wow, it sure is neat in here.”

“It has to be. I’m a professional.”

“Professional pain in my ass.” She said under her breath. They walked to an industrial cutter.

“I would like five please.” Kart held the two in her hand as Higgins retrieved the rest.

“I’ll do it, you’ll just hurt yourself.”

“Thank you.” Higgins went to work, Kart nearby to watch intensely. When he completed the work, he handed them to her with an exasperated sigh.

“Just take them and get out.”

“Thank you. Also your floor board is loose.” Higgins looked at where Kart was pointing, it jiggled as she pressed on it. “I will help.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“I already have a hammer.” She took the hammer, smacking the board a bit. It squeaked as it made impact with the wood.

“You’re not helping.”

“How do you fix a floorboard?” Higgins raised a brow, groaning as he went to retrieve his own hammer.

“Just get out. I’ll fix it myself.” She looked down at the board sadly before she took her plates. The weight of them in the box was different from the two ingots. They had some weight to them but this was heavier. She dragged it across the floor until Higgins swooped down and picked it up.

“You’re lucky that you’re a small kid right now or else I would have kicked your butt already.”

“Right back at you. It’s a buy one, get one free with these fists.” She shouted back. He gave her an incredulous look before helping her carry it out.

“What kind of food do you like?” She inquired.

“I’m not telling you. The last time you gave me a gift, you went above and beyond to the point where it was inconvenient.”

“I’ll just ask Django.”

“I like plain foods.”

“Oh me too. I’ll make you something some time.”

“I don’t need you being nice to me. You’re my nemesis.”

“You’re my nemesis. Whatever, hey do you know where you’re taking those?” Kart was now yelling. Higgins looked back to find that he was farther away from Kart.

“Hey! Some of us have tiny legs.” She shouted. He groaned, waiting for her to catch up. 

“I hate you, I want you to know that.” He stated once she was by his side.

“You suck too.” He started walking again until a distant shout stopped him. He yelled out in frustration, picking her up like a football before walking to the Commerce Guild. He opened the door, looking at Antoine,

“She shouldn’t be working, she’s a hazard.” Presley rushed over to the pair as he set her on the counter.

“How will I get down?” He glared in response to her question. He walked out swiftly as Antoine burst out laughing as Kart threw her hammer at him. It squeaked as it whacked him, but he properly ignored it, slamming the doors behind him. 

Their age digression was affecting their moods significantly after a week, their minds almost completely that of children. Although Merlin, Kart and Gust were fine, Arlo had recently lost to it, no longer being able to function as he did a few days before. Xu and Albert were losing motor skills, their legs and arms not being able to hold their weight, making messes wherever they went. Kart was starting to think that maybe Gust or Merlin would be next.

* * *

The next day, Russo had to put small backpacks with leashes on them so they wouldn’t run off. Xu would cling to his leg, and Arlo continued to find ways to pull Russo in the direction he wanted to go in. The first time they had gone to walk to burn off energy, Kart climbed up into a tree and Albert hurt himself trying to follow. Arlo, taking it as a challenge, also hurt himself. Django found the entire situation hilarious. Every time he saw them, he would go into a fit of laughter, poking their faces and making jokes.

“Ah, the tiny ones are here again.” He stated. “What can I do for you today Russo?” 

“If you don’t mind watching Kart, I think Kart needs a little break from the group.” Russo found Kart that morning hiding under her blankets. Gust had informed him not to bother her, but it only worried him more. She was quiet today, the others huddling around her to make her feel better. Her eyes seemed dull and swollen as if she had spent the night crying. 

“I can take her.” Russo dropped the backpack’s leash as Django carefully picked her out of the little group that stared wide-eyed at him. Xu’s face broke away, growing upset as Russo picked him up.

“Come along, she’s going to have a tea party with Django.” As the pair walked into the Round Table, Django whispered to her,

“You can talk as much as you’d like, tell me whatever you want.” He placed her in a booth, before walking off and getting tiny tea cups and some treats for them to snack on. She had a sweet tooth and the smile she would have immediately on her face after biting into one was contagious. She grasped the cup’s ear, taking a quiet sip, before going for a tiny bit of pie. Django had a grin on his face, as her tiny hand tried to use the fork. He sighed happily as her eyes seemed to light up at the taste. After some silence between them, he inquired,

“What has got you all upset today? Usually you’re the happiest of the bunch.” Her neutral face fell into a frown.

“I had a nightmare.” Her eyes prickled with tears and Django leaned forward.

“A nightmare?” She nodded. “What kind?”

“One I haven’t had in a while. One of my scariest.” 

“Haven’t had it in awhile?”

“I remember all of my dreams. This one in particular isn’t one that I like.” 

“Can you describe it for me?” Django leaned in further, in great interest. 

“Okay… it starts with me on a bus. The skies are a dark bluish grey, the sun setting and I’m on my way back home. I get to my destination, and everything starts to get darker. There are tall apartment buildings around me, towering so high that the shadows that are being casted are starting to scare me. I run into one of them, and start climbing the stairs. When I get to where I think is my apartment, these pale arms and faces start coming out of the wall, closing on me. I run down the stairs and towards a white building with a fountain in the front. Then I get in the building and there are bodies pressing up against the glass doors and the arms are starting to touch me. I can feel a thousand eyes and screams. And I’m just running up these stairs, just running in circles trying to get away. And the arms are getting longer and longer. They’re white and bony, cracking and breaking whenever I pass by them. And then I’m pushed down the stairs and I wake up, in my old bed, in my old room. And there is a pair of red eyes staring at me from the ceiling corner. I remember the room was dark and just scary. I don’t like the dark but I can’t tell the others that. They’ll make fun of me. I’m how old and still scared of the dark?” She sniffled, trying to hold in tears before actually crying. She sobbed, stuffing more pie into her mouth.

“Kart, do...has it always been like this? I mean, you having nightmares.” Kart nodded. His frown deepened. 

“I sometimes refuse to sleep because it’s so scary. And since- well… my nightmares have gotten worse. I’m starting to wonder if I’m the next; Xu and Albert are starting to not recognize people. They’re looking for people who aren’t here. If that happens to me… I don’t know what’s going to happen.” 

“If that’s true, why do they cling to you? I heard that they harass you quite a bit.”

“They do, I’m not actually sure why.” Django observed Kart. Albert and Xu had run to her when they were in need; even if their minds were digressing, their brains knew that she was their security blanket. 

“Well… maybe this will be solved soon. Merlin should be able to figure something out.” He stated in a hopeful tone. 

“Hopefully.”

* * *

Kart laid in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, before crawling out of bed. Just in case they changed back in their sleep, they had separated their beds by a few inches, although Xu’s and Albert’s had slowly crept over to Kart’s. She made her way outside, heading down the pathway, letting the cool air run through her. She made it back to her home, opening the front door. She was swift to turn on the light, removing any hint of darkness that clung to the walls and floor. Moving in further, she used all her strength to move one of the armchairs, revealing a door underneath. Kart took a deep breath, heading further into the house, lower into the basement underneath until she was met with the familiar sight of black boxes. Pulling down a tower of five, she opened one labeled personal. She hadn’t opened it, ever, thinking it was part of the cultural items from her hometown. Opening it, she was pleasantly surprised to find it was from her childhood. Blankets, little socks, scrap books, photo albums, toys. She ignored the want to go down memory lane, instead sifting through it.

**Give up something.**

Kart took a deep breath, taking some of the small toys and wrapping them in one of the blankets, carrying another blanket in her arm. She moved back up, heading towards Gale’s house. She was forced to give up her hair color and one of her eyes to be here. If she gave up more, maybe the one who made the deal the last time, would take it this time. She stopped on the path, breathing heavily. Her little legs could only take her so far before needing a break. It was cold, shivering as she stood up again.

“Kart? What are you doing?” Django’s voice rang through her ears.

“I have to help them. If I lose them… I can’t forgive myself for not trying.”

“But how can you help them?” He questioned.

“I can’t really explain it. But I know this will work. It has to.” Django nodded knowingly.

“Then I trust you will be our friends back.” Kart nodded. Django assisted her back. As she re-entered Gale’s house, she put her stuff down. They were all sleeping so soundly. The first blanket was draped over Xu and the other Albert. The toys were placed in the hands of Arlo and the others. She laid back down, curling up the blanket.

“Please help us.” She closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep. Nightmares invaded her mind, a voice in the end telling her that these were forever. Upon waking up the next morning, she was the first. Everything seemed back to normal, but a sense of dread filled her mind. The blankets and toys were gone; rightfully taken. She thought back to the nightmare of the previous night. The screaming rang in her head but no image popped in her mind. The misery that she felt dissipated quickly. She stood up, the dread growing within her as she crept outside of the house. Her own house was exactly how she left it days before; no evidence to be found she was there earlier in the morning. She made her way downstairs, finding no personal box. Of course there wasn’t; she had searched every box before for some sort of piece to hold from her family. Yet none existed. She thought back to the blanket she had placed over Xu, the fabric, feel and color seemed to come up as a blank slate. Where she had gotten it, who she had gotten it from and when, wouldn’t come to her. She tried to think of herself with that blanket; no memory of it. She knew there was a blanket and that was all.

* * *

Kart was quiet for several days, moving between the Commerce Guild and her home. When everyone had woken, finding Kart to be gone, there was slight panic within the group. Sonia and Emily suffered from minor confusion, while everyone else knew what was going on. 

Albert kept to himself, deeply embarrassed by his actions relayed to him by Gust and Django. 

“I can understand what Kart means when she wishes she could die.” He groaned as Gust frowned. Albert over the last few days clung to him, apologizing incessantly for his behavior. Gust held no ill will but threatened to end their friendship if he did it again. Albert, in fear, agreed. Merlin and Django spoke, a pair that was unlikely to exchange words in Petra’s eyes. The look in his eyes said he was furious and yet his voice remained neutral, never rising to keep the contents of their conversation a secret. They parted and Merlin looked shaken as he walked away, fists clenched. Django and Kart had agreed not to bring up Sonia’s behavior. She had no memory of the experience and didn’t deserve to be held accountable for something childish, especially since she wasn’t in control. It seemed, as soon as the physical digression took over their brains and their age catching up to them, their memories were temporarily locked.

Xu and Arlo gave Kart space, hanging out together as Kart got breathing room. Xu had immense guilt, but Kart had brushed it off.

“You had no control, even when you tried. I don’t blame you for anything, just give me time to myself.” Xu could only nod as Kart worked by her lonesome. The last time he had heard from her was through Higgins who she had beaten the snot out of for something.

“She says hi.” Higgins had a black eye, bruised face and broken arm.

“What did you do to make her so angry? She never does this much!” Dr. Xu began to work on his injuries as Arlo listened intently.

“I may have pushed a button I shouldn’t have… called her a name that I shouldn’t have. I kicked something over and she beat me so hard that I didn’t see half of the punches.”

“What did you call her?” Arlo demanded. He fell silent. Xu pinched him.

“Ow! I’m a patient here! She gets so much attention from the A&G office even though she’s mediocre, everyone comes to her beck and call. I called her… I called her a whore. She must be sleeping around with all of you since you all treat her like she can do no wrong.” He grit his teeth as Xu put his shoulder back into his socket.

“Do you honestly think she would do that?” Arlo furrowed his brow.

“Why else would all of you constantly run to her?”

“Maybe it’s because she’s our friend, unlike you.” Xu snapped, squeezing his arm tightly, moving it roughly.

“She does plenty wrong and she gets in trouble for it. She has helped out Portia more than you have. She has done more for us than you have. She isn’t getting those special commissions, she’s just talking to people and they’re talking to her. They’re treating her exactly the same as they treat you, and we were too. But I see that we’re wasting our time. I told you not to cause trouble, just like I told her. And here _you_ are causing trouble. I’ll be talking to the Commerce Guild about it.” Arlo scolded him before turning on his heel, Xu continuing to wrap him up.

“You need to be nice to her. I don’t see why you just can’t get along.” Xu frowned.

“She’s a rival.”

“Just cause she’s in the same field as you? That makes no sense. There’s no need to be mean just because you guys are in the same field. You should be working together.”

“You don’t get it. You’re just saying that because you’re smitten with her.”

“You don’t get it. Do this again and I’m sure, you’ll be coming in, in worse condition. She’s just gone through a rough time, that wasn’t her fault. She doesn’t need you to be rude.” Higgins fell silent as Xu finished his work. At the end, Higgins sat up, wincing at the pain.

“I may not be in the same field as you two, but I know you guys can get along and work together. You aren’t incapable of it. And you’re right about me; I’m so in love with her. She’s the only thing I think about during the day. But that doesn’t mean I don’t yell at her for doing stupid stuff, like getting revenge for a pie. I don’t want her to hurt people or hurt herself and it’s the same for you. Quit instigating stuff like this.” Higgins paused.

“Why admit that to me?”

“Because I know you aren’t stupid enough or terrible enough to go around telling people. Just stay out of trouble.” Xu moved to his desk as Higgins exited, heading towards the Commerce Guild for his punishment. 

Django stood at the gate of Kart’s workshop, watching her silently work on some bronze plates. When she finished, turning around to place them in a chest, their eyes locked.

“Hi… Django. What’s up?” He smiled.

“Nothing much. I’m just checking in on you. I know you’ve been kind of avoiding people.”

“I think people are a little tired of hearing my voice. Strange you’re here though.” He laughed.

“Your voice isn’t something that will bore me, ever. In fact, it was one of the reasons I came to check on you. The stories you told us were absolutely fascinating. The amount of detail when you talked about the dreams you had. Everything was so engaging. I came by because I wanted to hear more. You have no need to be embarrassed around me when it comes to talking.” He laughed.

“But… I feel bad because it’s just me talking.”

“You shouldn’t. I don’t mind if it’s you.” Kart blushed. “No worries my friend. Should you ever want to talk about something, I shall lend my ear. I know you will lend yours should I ask.” He gave a bright smile before waving and walking off. The least he could do was comfort her, even just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized this is my longest chapter at 27 pages! Dang!


	51. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Mint and his difficulty in communicating with others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know it's been a while since I've posted, buuuut I've been working on that long chapter. I wanted to have this chapter immediately after but realized that I wrote some of these events into my long chapter. So I'm posting this one early so things make more sense. This will also be nice and short comparative to what I'm about to post! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Please let me know what you think!

Mint walked down from the cafe tables, heading in the direction of Gale’s office through Peach Plaza. He watched as Kart and Albert strolled side by side, towards A&G Construction. Albert had a wide grin on his face as Kart ranted and raved on a topic unknown to Mint. Yet a bit aways, unbeknownst to the pair was Gust, staring at them with a smirk. His features softened as Kart gave Albert’s arm a small pat, his friend’s face becoming red with embarrassment, laughing with her as she continued to speak. As they reached the office doors, she gave a short wave, departing to the Commerce Guild. As her eyes fell onto Gust, she waved vigorously, calling out to him as he returned the gesture with a far more gentle version. All three of them got along well together, he coveted their smiles, their closeness. And as he watched them over the passing weeks, he started to think of ideas as to how to approach them or anyone for that matter. Looking over at Sonia’s group of friends made his heartache; the small taps on the shoulder and side hugs. Carol and the other shopkeepers were also close, speaking to each other in soft tones to share secrets and gossip. Arlo and the Civil Corps gave each other gentle punches, laughing and joking with each other as they did their work together. One particular interaction always stopped him in his tracks; filling his body with an overwhelming amount of jealousy. Every time he saw Arlo, Dr. Xu and Kart, he felt they were the perfect group. Arlo’s scolding and smiles, accompanied by Xu’s concern and kindness mixed well with Kart’s boundless energy and eccentric personality. They meshed so well that he couldn’t see any room for anyone or himself to stand next to them, and yet whenever someone did add themselves to the group, they integrated them. A wall, being built higher and higher, around the group made it feel impenetrable. Gale had sat him down to ask if he was okay, but as time passed, it became difficult to discern as to whether or not he was. The more he watched and stayed in Portia, the more he wanted to be friends with people. His attempts to approach people failed miserably. He couldn’t contribute to the conversation, and even when greeting people, he felt as if he was interrupting them.

* * *

The work for the tunnel was slow and as he headed to the Round Table to share a meal with Gale, he thought about how to at least have a conversation with Albert. The contractor seemed friendly, taking the time to ask how he was and participate in small talk. Mint watched as Sonia stopped Albert as he came out of the Round Table. Her hand gently took his, carefully dragging him to a small corner where Mint hid off to the side. Albert had a blank expression on his face.

“Albert, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I apologize, I’m a little busy today.” His voice was monotone, giving no way to conversation, yet Sonia pushed it.

“I wanted to ask you out. Be boyfriend-girlfriend officially.” She pulled out a heart knot. “I know you stopped dating for Gust and Kart, but...I kind of want to believe that it was for me too. That after everything that we’ve been through and done together, I’d like to think that we’ve grown together as people. I know I wasn’t exactly easy to be with, with how demanding I was, but after seeing you change, I decided that I needed to change myself as well. I wanted to be someone who is worthy of being by your side. I want you to know that I’m in love with you.” Sonia’s eyes prickled with tears and Albert’s expression was at first surprised before returning to its neutral state.

“Thank you. I appreciate that, but I mainly did it for Gust. Kart came into the picture and she just happened to be there at first. My feelings for her have grown and continue to grow. As much as I’d like to move on, everything hurts… and I’ve learned that moving onto another person does nothing to heal me. It only hurts the person that I ran to. I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings.”

“But you got rejected…”

“True, but I’m still so madly in love with her. I don’t think I can imagine anything else without her right now. I’m sorry.”

“I’m just asking for a chance.”

“I’m sorry.” Albert moved away, but Sonia was quick to grab his neck-chief. She pulled him towards her, smashing her lips against his. He gently pushed her away.

“I’m sorry, but right now, the only one that I want to kiss and that I want to kiss me is Kart.” Sonia, heart broken, took a full step back. Tears began to trail down her face, reaching her chin before falling down to the earth. She covered her face, walking away back into Peach Plaza as Albert sighed, leaning against the building. Mint hesitated and before he could make a move, Kart’s voice broke the tension.

“Albert!” She jogged up to him from the other side, stopping next to him. “I’m glad I found you, I- hey what’s wrong?” Albert’s face seemed to give way, his tears racing down his cheeks. 

“Hey… mate.” His voice was weak, attempting to compose himself. He hands moved to wipe the tears, as Kart questioned,

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Albert paused. Mint watching from the side, gripped the side of the building. His face turned bright red and he swiftly turned away on his heels, walking from the building. Albert had tangled his hand into Kart’s hair, and pulled her flush against his body into a slow kiss. Mint had walked away, giving the pair privacy, now embarrassed for being nosy. Albert was very apparent in his feelings, and even as he got rejected, moving past them wasn’t on his list. As Mint turned the corner, he thought back to the heart knot. Although he wasn’t sure what it was, having someone tell him might be easier than him figuring it out himself.

* * *

Mint gently placed the package into Kart’s hand.

“What this?” She questioned with a blank expression.

“I got you a gift.” His face was slightly red as Kart held the box awkwardly, now holding only the sides with no grip.

“Box gift? Gift box?”

“It’s not just a box?” Mint stated hesitantly in a confused tone.

“What in box?”

“Open it.”

“Box.” She replied quietly, changing her grip to better handle it. She opened it to find a cooking knife.

“Schop schop?” She questioned as Mint raised a brow. He looked around for someone to give him an answer, but with no one else around, his eyes fell back on her. She pulled it out, testing the grip and movement of the blade.

“This is very kind of you to give me a gift.” Mint gave a short nod as Kart turned around to head back into her home. 

“I shall put you in comfortable bed.” She spoke to the knife. Mint nervously stood outside as she returned.

“It is asleep. Thank you for new slicey friend.” Mint’s eyes darted back and forth.

“You’re welcome.” 

“Okiiie, well I must the work.” 

“Ha-have a good evening.” She gave a quick nod, turning back to her yard. Heeding the advice of Alice, he avoided the Heart Knot. It was a sign of a confession, which was not the goal; although it was a cute little bracelet that he thought Kart would look nice in, that sort of thing was for Albert. Instead, she gave him a list of alternatives for gifts that he could give her. Rather extensive from flowers and sweets to tools and kitchen utensils; Kart had a rather large range of likes and dislikes. She seemed decently pleased with the gift she received, he smiled as he made his way back to the apartments. 

The next day, Kart approached Mint who stood in front of the tunnel with Albert and Gust.

“Hola Mint.” She waved.

“Hey.” His heart began to pound. Someone came to see him and greeted him first; the first signs of a friendship were appearing.

“I have gift for you.” He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kart placed a small box into his hands.

“Why?”

“Why not? You give gift, I give gift. Gift giving buddies.” His head swam as the word buddies echoed into his head. His face remained neutral as he opened the box. Within it was a calculator; a rather complicated looking one. It was grey, a black bordering the buttons and screen; the buttons were clear, containing symbols even he didn’t recognize; and as the screen came to life, the display was rather simple but clean.

“Oh thank you.”

“You’re welcome. That was mine, but I do not do the math anymore so that is now for you.” His heart began to race; a personal gift, this friendship was certainly taking off.

“You got Mint a gift?” Gust questioned, irritation in his tone.

“He got me a gift yesterday so I thought I’d return the favor. I got gifts for ya’ll as well… but I couldn’t bring them with me. They’re too big.” Albert and Gust were taken aback. “They be chillin’ in your office, bread slices. Anyways, I’ll leave you to your work.” She waved, walking back to Portia. Mint clutched the calculator to his chest, excitement running through him as the thought of a budding friendship ran through his mind. It wasn’t until moments later that he felt a stare on him. Upon turning his head, Gust was glaring at him, Albert had a frown on his face, tears threatening his eyes. Mint winced as Gust pulled Albert away.

* * *

Mint nervously walked to Kart’s home, holding another box. He’d been giving her gifts everyday for the past week and she’d been giving some back. He attempted to make chit-chat but his efforts were met with awkward replies. Mint was about to knock on her door when he heard the voices of Kart and Gust on the side of the house. He anxiously moved in their direction, using the wall to hide as he found the pair speaking in front of her worktable.

“Kart, about Albert,” Gust started, Kart’s face reddening. “How do you feel about him?” The hesitation in his voice had Mint sure that this wasn’t a conversation that Gust didn’t want to have, but he was forcing himself to have it anyways.

“Albert? We’re friends. Why do you ask?” 

“Well… I’m sure you’re more than aware of his feelings…” He trailed off.

“Yes, I’m aware.” The red blush on her face deepened. “I’m just… you know why I’m here. I can’t exactly give attention to him or anyone for that matter because of my work.”

“But what if you didn’t have that work… what about afterwards?” Kart raised a brow.

“I’m not exactly sure, it hasn’t been too high on my list- having a boyfriend I mean. A lot of work has to get done, getting a boyfriend is distracting at this point.” Gust began to fidget in place. 

“But, let’s talk about afterwards.” He pushed the subject.

“After all of this? I’d give Albert a chance. He’s very sweet and straight forward. Th-the other day, he kissed me.” Kart’s face was now the same shade as a tomato. “Bu-but like I said, I haven’t given it much thought.” She fiddled with the drawstrings of her jacket. Mint pressed his back against the wall.

“I knew about the kiss, he’s been kind going crazy over it… but Albert’s my friend and I want him to be happy. If you didn’t like him, then I, at the very least, would have tried to prepare him for rejection or to at least slowly give up or something.” Gust crossed his arms. “But it’s good to know you’re willing to give him a chance. The only thing bothering me is Mint.” Mint’s heart dropped.

“Mint? What about him?”

“Well… he’s been giving you lots of gifts.”

“I’ve been thinking about that too. I think he’s trying to be friends.” Mint nodded. Seems she had caught on.

“I don’t think that.” He frowned, apparently Gust hadn’t.

“What do you mean? He was trying to be friends with you too.”

“No, he isn't. He’s more devious than you think.”

“Gust-” Mint took a step in the wrong direction, knocking something over that caught the attention of the pair. He tripped in his haste to run away, ending up on the ground as Gust and Kart turned the corner.

“Mint? Are you okay?” Kart questioned, the concerned look on her face brought some comfort to him until Gust’s face of disgust came into view.

“This is what I was talking about, Kart. He’s going around scheming against me.” Kart frowned.

“Gust-”

“It’s not what you think!” Mint interjected. “I came by to drop a gift off for Kart!”

“So why didn't you call out to us? Or at least grab our attention instead of hiding on the side of the house listening in on a private conversation?” Gust demanded, fury running through him as Kart tried to calm him down but to no avail. 

“I-I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So just listening in was a better option.”

“I was just waiting for there to be a break in the conversation!”

“Don’t give me excuses. You’ve been trying since day one to worm your way into my life. You’ve been trying to ruin everything I’ve had to build and rebuild. Why don’t you just go away?” Gust clenched his fists.

“Gust, that isn’t very nice. I’m sure that’s not what he’s trying to do.” Kart tried to reason with him.

“You don’t know him like I do! Before I left for Atara, he was here, stealing father and Ginger’s attention. It was as if I didn’t exist. All of their focus was on you and it didn’t matter how hard I tried, it seemed that you only mattered. Even when you came back, they immediately started to ignore me again. It doesn’t matter what I do, if you’re in the picture then all of their focus is on you. I don’t know what you precisely want, but after all of these projects and such, I just want you to leave.” Gust ended with a hiss, his eyes, like daggers, dug into Mint.

“I-I didn’t intend for that to happen! That isn’t my fault. All I want is for us to get along! I just don’t want you to feel that you have to leave your house just because I’m there. I want to be friends!” Mint breathed heavily, red in the face as Gust’s face twitched in irritation. Kart awkwardly stood by, putting her hands trying to diffuse the situation.

“You? You want to be my friend? Why? So you can steal my friends like you stole my family? So you can worm your way into my life and take everything from me? My job? I’m so tired of you acting all innocent about what you’re doing! Walking around asking about Albert, asking what kind of things he’s like and actively giving him gifts. Then you’re asking around about Kart, getting her flowers and such; asking if she’s in a relationship. Why don’t you mind your own business? Why are you only targeting my friends? Why don’t you make friends with someone else? They’re the only two people who aren’t taken by your devious schemes, so why can’t you leave them alone?”

“Bu-but-” Mint looked to Kart for help, her eyes darted between the pair with a look of concern.

“I don’t very much care for your opinion. In fact, I’m not even going to ask for it. Ginger and my father are very friendly with you. Especially with my father giving you attention as if you’re his son. Fine then, take my family since you have them already wrapped around your finger. But I won’t let you take my best friends! They’re the only ones that I’ve got, and I won't let someone like you take them away from me!” Mint paused, anxiety rushing through him.

“Bu-but I don’t understand-”

“Oh and speaking of taking people away, how about you leave Kart alone all together if it doesn’t relate to work? If you haven’t noticed Albert is in love with her, unless you’re going to come up with excuses with how you didn’t notice or understand that either.”

“Well, I just thought that we could just be friends and-”

“You’re giving her romantic type gifts. Those aren’t gifts that you give someone that you are just starting a friendship with. Albert hasn’t said anything because he’s too nice, but he’s very hurt that you’ve done everything within your power to pull Kart’s attention away from him. You clearly know the differences between types of gifts because the ones you gave Albert were perfectly fine.”

“Hey Gust-” Kart attempted to interject.

“Kart.” Gust turned to her swiftly. “I’m telling you, he isn’t what he seems.”

“I think we’re greatly misunderstanding everything here.”

“I think I fully understand this situation. I wish you did too. You don’t know him like I did. He’s manipulative and only wants to make my life a living hell.” He turned back to Mint. “You’ve already taken my family away from me! Why can’t you just leave my friends alone? I don’t want to be alone.” Gust’s shoulders slumped, his hands falling to his sides. His voice cracked and his entire demeanor changed. 

“Mint-” Kart began, looking at Gust before shaking her head. “Nevermind. Gust, let’s go inside. Let’s just take a breather.” She gave a sympathetic look towards Mint, leading Gust inside of her home. Mint’s heart seemed to fall thousands of feet, breaking in two as the door shut in his face.

* * *

Mint laid in the bed of his apartment. Tomorrow the tunnels were going to connect, finally completing their month long project. He was going to have to move to the next one quickly and the faster it got done, the faster he’d be able to leave. Head back to Vega 5, where at least there, he could awkwardly sit with other engineers and feel like he belonged. He sighed, starting the length trek to the tunnel. Gust and Albert clearly had gone ahead of him, decently sure they would want nothing to do with him. As he approached the tunnel, he could feel a tremor. Along with Gust, Albert and a construction worker was Arlo, Sam, and Remington, standing in a tight knit circle. He approached carefully, Arlo turning swiftly to him.

“Mint, we’ve got a problem.” A sense of urgency could be found in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned. 

“Seems there are small earthquakes occurring in the tunnel. They haven’t been able to connect the two ends because our side is seemingly unstable. We need to go in and check it out.” Arlo explained. Mint nodded, before replying.

“Alright then, let’s go in.”

“Albert and I will stay out here.” Mint agreed with a sad, quick bob of his head as Arlo turned to Sam and Remington.

“Sam, come with me. Remington, make sure that no one else goes inside. Albert, have one of construction workers inform one of the builders, whoever they can find first, to make their way over here. We’ll go in, identify what’s causing the earthquakes and head out. We don’t want to spend any more time in there than we have to.” They moved quickly, entering the tunnel, the darkness slowly enveloping them.

Outside, Gust and Albert looked to each other, a short distance away from the entrance.

“Mate, about what happened with Mint the other day-”

“Albert, I’d rather not talk about it.” Gust replied in a huff.

“I know, but hear me out.” Albert took a deep breath. “I appreciate you for defending me and how I feel about Kart. Mint’s actions have been bothering me but I did sit with Kart and we talked about it. Mint is honestly trying to be your friend, or at least be civil. I don’t think he’s intentionally doing what you think he’s doing. Kart said, if there was anyone to blame then it would be your family, for automatically ignoring you when they could just as easily do the same thing with you as they do with Mint. Now, I’m just paraphrasing here, she was incredibly polite and she was very concerned about your well-being. She...she asked me to help her do something for you. But I want to let you know now that I can’t tell you what it is but I don’t want you thinking that we’re going behind your back for anything. We’re just planning something.” Gust’s face turned bright red. Since Kart and he had, in her words, leveled up in friendship, she had been taking the initiative to actually be a friend. She had been working with Albert to make him surprises, coming seemingly out of nowhere to help him out when he needed it. Even when she pulled him away from Mint after getting upset, she let him talk for hours about how he felt. Albert probably wouldn’t have understood what he was saying; he somewhat pushed Gust to be civil with Mint, but Kart was patient. She asked questions, listened to him about the entire situation. Albert was doing his best to keep the peace between the two professionals but she was helping out in the personal aspect. They were two pieces of his life that he couldn’t do without, hopefully if and when they got together, they would continue to be his friend. Albert had burst into tears, losing his mind over kissing her behind the Round Table. Hopefully Kart would continue to be understanding with what had happened previously to that. She was talking to him, so that was a good start.

Another earthquake pulled him out of his thoughts, cutting their conversation short. Mint, Arlo and Sam came to a halt, before turning on their heels and heading towards the exit. Rocks were falling around them. Arlo grabbed a hold of Mint’s jacket, pulling him backwards as the path in front of them disappeared, buried by boulders. Mint felt a sharp pain and the rest was a blur. He heard voices, and then they were running. Arlo carried him for a short while when he was unable to keep up. The next thing he knew, he was sitting down, a robot shadowing them. Then the robot was gone and in its place was Remington and Kart. She had run to Arlo, hugging him tightly before moving Mint.

“I heard you hurt your head, we’re going to get you to the clinic okay?” Mint could only nod as Arlo picked him up again, heading out of the cave together.

“I’m going to make sure that you get taken care of alright? Just don’t move so much, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Mint’s eyes were heavy, his body leaning morning into Arlo. As his eyes finally shut from exhaustion, he could still hear Kart’s voice, talking about getting him to the clinic. And then Gust’s, whose panic tone brought him some ease, hearing him ask if he was okay. 


	52. Helping Ginger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kart helps Ginger with her illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Edit: Hello, ur probs wonderin' what I'm doin here. Well fren, I am here to tell you, that I wanted to try a new format. I wasn't very happy with this chapter and it's been what's stopping me from moving on. So I went back edited it and instead of one HUGE chapter, I'm going to break it up. If I left it the way that it is now and reposted it, it would probably be way over 100 pages. So we're going to separate it into parts and I hope that it makes this one far more enjoyable. There are some edits so that it would transition better and hopefully break up the HUGE boring sections of text. I know that it's still pretty long but I do hope that this helps with readability. -- Please let me know what you think of the format!--

A group of six people congregated in the clinic. Ginger, laid on the bed; Gale and Gust on her right; Kart, Phyllis and Xu were on her other side. Gale cleared his throat,

“So… how is this going to work?” Xu and Phyllis looked to Kart, whose eyes shifted over the group.

“We’re going to start with a physical, diagnose whatever we can find, from there we’ll list treatments, make a plan of action and then start going down the list.” She held up a piece of paper, handing it over to the family.

“We’ll update you at the end of each stage, should something pop up at any time, you’ll be notified immediately; keeping you guys in the loop is important.” Gust’s eyes ran down the sheet, raising a brow at some of the words.

“From what Dr. Xu has told me, I have a general idea of what could be plaguing her. With that being said, we’ll have to limit visitors, meaning only other patients are allowed in here and you two. I’d like to keep her immune system stable, keep variables low.” As Kart finished, Gale nodded.

“I understand. And if I may speak to you on the side?” Kart followed Gale to the front entrance. He lowered his voice, eyeing the group who began to talk amongst themselves.

“Kart, I’m putting my utmost faith in you. I know that even with the technology that you have, there’s a piece of me that knows my time with Ginger is at its end. I know you can’t promise anything but I…” Gale trailed off, his eyes glossing over.

“Gale, listen to me. I’m going to do everything within my power and ability, even if it means outing myself, to ensure that Ginger survives. No parent should have to bury their child.” Gale nodded, wiping his eyes before they returned to the group.

“How do we know you will be able to use Old World medicine? And do it correctly?” Gust questioned, his tone hiding fear.

“Gust-” Ginger began.

“I want to make sure this won't in some way shorten your already limited time. I want to make sure you don’t spend your final minutes in some hospital. You should be at home, in your room, in your bed.”

“I understand you are very unsure of what we will be doing here, Gust.” Kart began. 

“But rest assured this isn’t Old World medicine. This is older than that, and from what I’ve heard, my medicine is far more technologically advanced. For a time that had AIs, Old World medicine seems to have lacked the human aspect to it.” Kart gave a quick shrug before continuing,

“Mistakes can happen on both ends, but a human can’t short circuit and sew someone’s stomach to a kidney. What I’ve already learned is Dr. Xu has been studying and practicing medicine for eight years, quite a bit of time right there. His knowledge spans more than those at the Flying Pigs, spare myself.” Her words came out at a speed that practically slurred the words together, making them incomprehensible to Ginger and Gale.

“I had to go to college first, four years there, then medical school for four years, then residency and then finally getting a job. I’ve spent 8 years studying and 10 years practicing. I may not look my age but that’s due to a rather specific event; it for some reason took some years off.” She waved her hand, brushing off the topic.

“Anyways, with the technology I have, I’m more than qualified to diagnose and help Ginger. That being said, improvisation for certain things will be needed. I’ve noticed the flora and fauna of the area are incredibly different, and losing certain types of medicine can determine life and death. The good thing is food still molds, so if she gets an infection at any time, I can treat it.” Kart clapped her hands together quickly, almost as if in mini celebration.

“I have already started on the process of making an antibiotic so, should anything happen, the last step is purification. Should we have to conduct a major surgery, then I will be sure to prepare more, which is why we are also going to conduct some tests on the two of you and some of the other Portia residents.”

“Surgery?” Gust questioned.

“Yes, it might lead to that.”

“Kart, surgery here is a very rare thing, practically shunned in the medical community based on the high… failure rate.” Phyllis mentioned.

“Oohhh. Well, surgery was very common where I was from. So, I pretty much know what I’m doing and I’ll teach you guys, to a certain extent. Surgery is a useful tool, and it will be useful for those who are in a similar situation as Ginger.” Kart held up a single finger as if to make a point.

“But remember first is diagnostics, so depending on what we find, might not even need surgery. But should we, I will also inform you step by step how that will work and we’ll move from there. But I do have a condition for me doing this work.” Gale, Ginger and Gust looked at each other nervously.

“From here on out, everything is up to Ginger.” Kart crossed her arms as Gale had a confused look on his face. 

“Ginger has her own autonomy, and she has a right to control what does and does not happen to her. She overrides the both of you.” Kart stated, pointing at the two men. 

“She overrides us.” Kart motioned to the medical staff. 

“Unless something unexpected happens we did/do not cover with Ginger, she decides everything. With that being said, Ginger, I’d like you to choose who you’d like to make decisions for you, continue to give you agency, should something go wrong.” Ginger hesitated.

“Ginger can’t be making that type of decision.” Gale began to argue.

“She can and she will. Ginger is an adult, this is her body. She may be your daughter, but this is _her_ life. Not yours.” Kart furrowed her brow before speaking again.

“I’ll refuse to give treatment if you make any medical decisions without her say-so. Where I’m from, it’s called a medical power of attorney, and even if I’m not where I used to be, I’m going to ensure anyone who I treat, gets a choice.” Kart looked back at Ginger, whose eyes shifted between Gust and Gale. 

“Dr. Xu, this was what I was talking about. Anyone can refuse treatment, and past that point that’s not our fault and not our problem. Gale, you need to understand she has a right to say no. Everyone does. It hurts like crazy, but people have their reasons and they need to be respected. No matter how inane.”

“I’d like Gust to make decisions for me if something goes wrong.” Ginger said quietly. Gale’s expression turned to hurt as Gust straightened his back.

“Are you sure?” Gust questioned.

“Yes. I’m sure. I know dad will try anything to save me, but sometimes in these situations I’d like someone who is level headed and that’s you Gust.” She smiled brightly as Gust held her hand. 

“Dad, please understand I don’t want you to regret every decision you make, or be so concerned over everything that you can’t make a decision. I know in times of stress, Gust can remain calm. I know Gust can make these tough decisions and I trust him just as much as I trust you.” Gale continued to look depressed as Ginger removed her hand from Gust’s to his. 

“Gale.” He looked to Kart. 

“As a father, understand that sometimes parents can’t make these types of decisions. As a parent, you can only respect what your child wishes and has chosen. If she was any younger, you would be in charge of her bill of health, but she’s not.” Gale’s eyes fell on Ginger.

“She can choose how she takes care of herself and how someone will take care of her when she cannot. From what I know and what I’ve talked with you, Ginger is someone who has had to be in her home for a lot of her life. She doesn’t have many choices and isn’t really given any moments where she can make decisions.” Gust nodded, crossing his arms. 

“When someone is going through treatment, the least we as doctors and you as family members can do, is give them that choice; whether or not they get better, they are able to make their own decisions and have control over their life.” Kart’s focus shifted to Ginger. 

“With that being said, you and I will be talking at length about what we’re going to start with, what we’re going to do; you can decide whatever you’d like to happen. And then when we decided a treatment plan together, then we’ll focus on transition. You’ve been in your home most of your life, we’re going to need you to be ready for the changes that will come with being healthy okay?” She waited for everyone to nod in agreement. 

“And if anything doesn’t make sense, just let me know. Everything can get lost in translation and lingo and I’m willing to take the time to ensure you understand what’s going on with your body and your treatment.” Ginger nodded, a smile on her face as Kart turned her body to Phyllis and Xu.

“Alright, so, we’re going to get started on diagnosis. Phyllis, grab the clipboard, and Xu, let’s get some gloves. Ginger, we could be performing some invasive procedures, did you want your family in the room or would you like them to leave?” Ginger paused.

“I’d like them out of the room.” Kart stopped, nodded and replied,

“Alright. Gust and Gale, please vacate. We will send someone to retrieve either of you should we need to.” As the two men left, Kart turned to Phyllis,

“You’re going to be the one learning the most, homeslice.” The nurse nodded.

“I’m willing to learn whatever you have for me.” 

“Good, good. All of you may ask questions at any time and I will answer them. You’re all learning about a part of the world that no longer exists except through me, so this might be difficult to grasp at first.” Phyllis seemed gitty as she held her pen up to the paper. 

“Do I call you doctor?” Ginger asked as Kart approached her.

“Oh… I guess you can. Whatever is easier. I do sound pretty cool if you call me doctor… but it’s whatever you want.” Ginger laughed.

“Okay, so we’re going to start with the list I’ve compiled. Phyllis, how many of those terms and processes can you identify?” Phyllis was silent, her eyes shifting down the list before replying,

“Six of them.” Kart turned around.

“Only six?” She looked to Xu who moved to read over the list with Phyllis.

“I recognize ten.” He noted.

“Oh crap, alright, well one step at a time.” Kart went back to Ginger.

“Let’s start with the general; temperature, blood pressure and heart rate. So I will grab my machine and Phyllis, you will take down all the numbers I give you.” 

Phyllis nodded, Xu standing close by. Both had excited looks on their faces as Kart dragged a tall machine. Four wheels rolled at the bottom, a long pole in the center. Clipped on was a basket with different cords whose ends lead up to the top and connected to a flat, black screen. Kart took one of the longer cords, plugging it into the portable battery she had made and the screen came to life. 

“There used to be more elaborate ones, but this is good enough.” Kart said. 

“Alright, so in order to use any medical equipment, a general rule is it has to be used on yourselves first before you can use it on another. It helps you understand placement more. So~ what we are going to do is start with the heart rate monitor.” 

She held up a clip, grey and with small rounded divots on the inside of each clip. As she opened it, taking Ginger’s finger and clipping it. The machine beeped, the line that was once flat began to pulse with varying peaks and declines. 

“That is her resting heart rate, pretty good to be at 79 with minimum exercise. Everyone understand heart rate?” Everyone nodded their heads as Kart grabbed a blue cloth with velcro. 

“Alright, next is blood pressure. Everybody is good with blood pressure?” More nods as she wrapped Ginger’s upper arm. 

“Good, good. Now, let’s get this bad boy goin’.” Another beep.

“This,” Kart tapped on the cloth. 

“Is gonna squeeze your arm. Just relax, it’s just measuring.” Ginger winced as the cloth wrapped around uncomfortably tight. Another beep, and decompression as Kart removed the band.

“Alright, 120/80, pretty good, pretty good. Now, temperature.” They shifted down the list. Checking reflexes, ears, nose, and eyes before stopping at her throat.

“Ginger, out of curiosity,” Kart was shining a bright light, holding Ginger’s tongue down with a wooden compressor. 

“Do you feel any neck pain or headaches?” Kart removed her tools, allowing the woman to answer.

“Sometimes, but Dr. Xu gives me medicine to calm the symptoms down.”

“I've given her a mixture that I developed. It’s one of the few problems we’ve kept at bay but haven’t fixed.” Xu explained. 

“Xu, have you seen her throat?” 

“No, I’ve only been told it’s sore or becomes sore at certain times.”

“Come here.” Kart commanded, Xu stepping closer to her. Ginger opened her mouth again.

“I need you incredibly close to me so you can see into her throat.” He nodded, their shoulders and sides touching as he focused on the light. Her throat was red, the irritation was noticeable. 

“Ginger, I’m going to need you to change into this.” Kart stepped back, placing her tools down and picking up a light garment. 

“You’re wearing long sleeves for the sunlight but I need to see what your limbs look like.” Phyllis drew the curtain close, the sound of shuffling filling in the silence as Kart was deep in thought. 

“Phyllis, please go ahead a couple sheets, find the treatment section and write down that we need to move on the purification of the mold.” Phyllis nodded, writing it down before stopping mid-way, staring at Xu and Kart. 

“I’m done.” Ginger’s voice rang through, Xu opening the curtain again. 

“Just as I thought.” Kart noted. 

“You know what it is? I’ve been trying for so long and from a single look, you know what it is?” He questioned in disbelief. Ginger’s eyes were wide, beginning to tear up as Kart answered,

“Well, not immediately. What I mean is, it could’ve been just a normal sore throat, but sometimes you should check other places just in case it’s something else.” Kart took a hold of Ginger’s right arm. 

“See these dots here; this is a rash. It’s a well known symptom for meningitis. I know how to solve that problem, we need to find the others because something that I noticed…” Kart trailed off, pulling Ginger’s hair back behind her shoulders. 

“Her lymph nodes are incredibly swollen.” Kart’s hands gently rubbed two marble sized bumps on the sides of Ginger’s neck. She removed her hands, gently tapped on the lower side of the patient’s back. Ginger noticeably winced, Kart halting her movements before stating,

“And you have a kidney infection. Do you have any noticeable pain when you use the restroom?”

“Yes, that’s been going on for a while. But it comes and goes, Dr. Xu’s medicine has been used to keep it stable.” Ginger sighed, relaxing from the shot of pain that had run through her.

“I see, I see. Well, it’s probably because he’s been able to minorly treat it or keep it dormant but now you need a permanent solution. We can use the same antibiotic for your kidneys, all of it is penicillin. Write that down.” She pointed to Phyllis who scribbled down notes.

You’re overworking your organs with bacterial infections. You don’t have any dental caries which is really good, but I’m worried once we get x-rays we might find something more dormant within your jawline. But one thing at a time.” There was a pregnant pause in the room, Kart breaking the silence.

“As I said before, if there’s something you don’t understand, ask. It doesn’t help if only one of us understands.” Phyllis’ eyes lit up.

“I understand bacterial infections and growth, but what do you mean by dormancy within her jawline?” Kart nodded before answering,

“Depending on evolution and the length of time it has been given to change human anatomy, the physical anatomy of her jawline might be different from my own. There might be teeth that are slowly being wiped from the evolutionary process based on the lack of their usefulness. Wisdom teeth are a great example of this.”

Kart gauged Phyllis’ reaction, the nurse’s eyes searching for any information on wisdom teeth. The blank expression that was on her face was a cue for Kart to further explain. 

“Wisdom are large molars in the back of your mouth, or at least could be there. These teeth originally fit very nicely, but based on human evolution and the decreased size of our heads and mouths, we aren’t able to accommodate them.” Kart pointed to her cheeks.

“Changing diets and such rendered them somewhat useless. Based on the direction that the teeth are coming out of the gums determined whether or not they would be removed, more than likely not they were.” 

Phyllis nodded vigorously. Kart began to motion with her hands.

“You only have so much room, and when you don’t, it causes your teeth to turn and grow in painful and odd directions. Wisdom teeth are the worst in that, because of the extreme lack of space, they have a high chance of becoming compact. If they are coming in sideways, bumping into other teeth from below the gum surface which can cause bacterial infections, then they need to be removed before the area around them dies.”

“With Ginger, I can only hope that by now, wisdom teeth are completely out of the evolutionary charts and there won’t be something festering within her jaw. If there is, we’ll need to conduct surgery to remove it and any infection. Which also reminds me, we’ll have to find an alternative to the antibiotic should she be allergic.” She looked to the Phyllis, watching her pause before continuing to write.

“If any hives or other reactions were to appear, we would be in the hole. Penicillin is nice for being the easiest to make based on what we have now, so on the off chance she is allergic, we need to have a back up to ensure her recovery.” Kart took a deep breath, exhaling in a short huff. She looked from Phyllis to Xu then Ginger.

“Any other questions?” They all shook their heads as they continued the physical. At the end, they had determined several problems, and as Kart stretched, she relayed an action plan.

“Alright, so, before we call your family back in…” Kart took Phyllis’ clipboard, beginning to write. 

“We-are-going-to-talk. Now that we’ve completed part of the first stage with diagnosis, we need to set up some machines so we can start with chemical testing and other things. But for right now,” Kart clapped her hands together, using them to point to the Xu and Phyllis.

“Let’s take it slow and go through what we’ve already determined. While we’re setting up the machines, we’re going to fight the infections that you currently have, carefully watching whatever reaction you might have to the medication we’re about to give you. This antibiotic is going to go through your body, fighting off whatever infections you might have. You’re going to feel incredibly tired, so sleeping is okay. Your body is going to try and fight it off, your T-Cells are probably going to have a fiesta that we’re helping your body. But a word of warning.” 

Ginger held her hands tightly to her chest. 

“Antibiotics have a few drawbacks, but the one that I want to focus on is your biome.” Phyllis, taken aback, gave Kart a confused look. Xu nodded, adding,

“It’s something that is given very little thought as we don’t have the same types of medicines as before, but the bacteria biome within your body is incredibly fragile. With these types of antibiotics, it’s going to come in and kill good and bad bacteria. Your immune system is going to take a dive, so we need to be extremely careful with how much access you have outside of the clinic. Kart and I talked about Higgins making an addition to the clinic, several in fact, in order to accommodate you and your family.” Kart nodded in agreeance before stating,

“I have Emily working on a probiotic in order to assist in regrowing your biome. We’ll need to be extremely careful about what you’re introduced to. I knew you were immunocompromised, so we need to proceed with caution. If you catch anything, your immune system might struggle. We need to ensure that whoever visits you is just as clean as the environment around them.” She waved her hands, motioning to the space around them.

“Unfortunately we can’t have friends come, and thankfully your brother is strict enough to keep your dad inline with not bringing outside items. I can give you a few things to keep you busy, although you might be sleeping for most of the time, but we won’t be able to do much. Technology wise, I could do something but I’m not sure I’d like the attention of the Church or the Research Center.” 

“You have Emily working on something?” Ginger question. Phyllis stared at Kart with wide, interested eyes.

“I do. Yogurt is a great probiotic, it’ll help your biome regrow. It’s also easy to make. I’d go into more detail but to be honest it might bore you.” Phyllis and Ginger frowned, disappointed. Xu hid a smile behind his hand, clearing his throat and asking,

“I’d prefer if you went into more information about it. We have varying degrees of knowledge on this subject and it’s important to learn all of this now. Yogurt isn’t exactly something that we have readily available, in fact we don’t very much know what it is. We’ve read about it but the process… is complex to say the least.” Phyllis and Ginger both straightened their backs, eagerly looking at Kart. The woman raised a brow before replying,

“Good point, but don’t say that I didn’t warn you.” She gave a shrug. “As I mentioned before there has been a drastic change in diet. Oh man, I really don’t want to bore you guys.” Ginger reached over, pinching Kart’s wrist.

“Ow!”

“I’d like to understand more of what’s happening to me and my body. Especially what’s going to happen. I need to know everything so I can make decisions.” She said with a determined face.

“Alright, alright.” Kart sighed. 

“Let’s start from the beginning then. Imma just verbally barf, stop me when you don’t understand!” She watched as everyone nodded, Xu continuing to hide a smile on his face. 

“Man…alright starting with diet and- whatever. Yogurt is a milk based product that was made literally thousands of years ago because people are unable to consume dairy, specifically lactose, after the age of seven during the second to last Ice Age.” Kart’s eyes darted between the group. She mentally cursed herself as she continued. 

“After the age of seven, the toxicity was detrimental to peoples’ health so they created milk based products in order to receive the nutrients that milk provides. Now, another main difference between now and then is that you have a lot of wheat based products. Back then, it was focused on corn. It was the reason why dental caries were running rampant, dental hygiene practically being beaten into people based on the fact that the sugars and the way we consume corn itself, was causing our teeth to rot too quickly. If we look at Ginger’s teeth, based on the lack of sugars, spicy foods and carbonated drinks, her teeth currently have no dental caries. She’s probably had them but her adult teeth don’t. She certainly has strong teeth enamel. Dental hygiene is going to vary between people-”

Kart tapped her head gently with a fisted hand. 

“Off topic, off topic.” Xu turned slightly away, a light blush warming his cheeks. 

“Anyways, yogurt is considered a probiotic based on the nutrients that are within it; it encourages the growth of natural, good bacteria that will help your body fight off most infections. Your Memory T-Cells are there to assist in identifying bacteria that has already been in your body. It marks it, if it knows it, and is like ‘hey, we know this asshole.’” Phyllis coughed to stop a laugh.

“And then they beat the shit out of it.” Xu turned away as a small laugh escaped his lips, Phyllis failing to keep the smile off her face.

“That’s if they know it, if not, a different cell is going to mark it so that other cells can move in and start chucking themselves at it. If they can’t do anything, depending on the infection rate and cell death, your body is going to heat up to boil the fuckers to death. Now, if your body gets too hot, it’ll kill its own cells, so we need to watch your temperature if you get a fever. What am I missing?”

Kart tapped her head a few times.

“No, I went over biome… I think that’s it... question mark?” She looked between the three people who nodded. Phyllis had a smile on her face, practically reaching to her ears as she listened to Kart. The dimples on her face became more accented as Kart continued.

“Anyways, when we get the machines up and running, we’ll continue the physical. Until then, we’re going to start you on the penicillin and hopefully fuck up some of those infections that you got. We gotta make sure your body is prepared to produce a ton of other shit as we start working. We also need to harass a ton of other people… if not most of the residents within Portia. We’re going to need something from each of them and as long as your skin doesn’t turn yellow then we cool yo. Entonces, let’s move on.”

* * *

Kart walked into the clinic, holding a small plastic container.

“Good morning, my beautiful homeslices. I have completed le penicillin.” Looking to Ginger she stated, 

“You's gonna get stuck with needles today. And they’re going to stay in there for a while. Sorry.” Ginger smiled, placing a book she had been reading on a small table nearby. 

Kart moved to a machine that was taking Ginger’s vitals, attaching a bag via hook, and then taking a long tube, connecting it from the bag to her IV line.

“Alright, I’m going to start administering the penicillin. You’re going to feel sleepy, and it’s okay to crash. But, we will wake you should we need anything, but we shouldn’t. We’re going to be setting up machines, lining people up, fuckin’ bothering Higgins.” Xu and Phyllis were already opening boxes, carefully unwrapping and labeling pieces of machinery.

“Dr. Kart, before you start-” Kart gave her her full attention. Ginger paused, taken aback by Kart’s change in demeanor.

“Was it uncomfortable for me to call you doctor?”

“No, no. It sounded fuckin’ rad. Go on, what’s up?” Ginger giggled before composing herself.

“I know you’re going to be commissioning Higgins, but… could you be nicer to him than usual? When I first got sick, he was more than willing to help out my pa and brother remodel my room. And now he’s going to possibly help expand the clinic for me and Portia… I know that you two don't get along. My brother has already told me of all the things that you do to each other, but I’d consider him a good friend for helping me all the time. So if you could…” She trailed off, nervous.

“I understand. I’ll… try. He starts it though. I didn’t know you guys are friends, but he’s been a complete asshole, so I’ll be as professional as possible, but if he fucks with my shit then Imma fuck with his. I do admire his work, but if he’s gonna just wreck my shit, that is, if I might add, the only ones in existence, then Imma do bad schtuff. I am not gonna let some fuckin’ tie-wearing asshole wreck my chances of helping you.” 

Ginger nodded as Kart let out an exasperated sigh. 

“I will try. I promise. I can’t promise anything from him.” She nodded again. Word had gotten to her of all of the fights Kart had with him. The involvement of the Civil Corps had become the new normal for them.

Higgins arrived at noon, Ginger at this point was asleep.

“You’re going to commission me? Why not do it yourself?” He questioned, raising a brow in irritation.

“I need someone who can do it right. We don’t have time for me to learn. I need your skill, not your attitude. This will drastically help Ginger, so whatever additions we’re going to make, I need you to be on board with. Gust is drawing up designs.” Kart explained.

“Why did you start this before treatment? You’re going to make things difficult by being here.” He frowned, furrowing his brows.

“I was asked to start immediately, and it’s totally possible for you to work as we do. We’re just going to need some room that is not immediately needed. Also, why can’t you just take the money and not question me? Like, I’m already paying you, why do you need to argue?” He paused.

“I wasn’t sure if it would affect Ginger or not. I wouldn’t want to work and hurt her health.”

“How thoughtful. But I assure you that you most definitely can work without affecting her health. We just need to make some minor adjustments to the building itself so no dust or contaminants get in.”

“Are you really a doctor?” He had an incredulous look on his face as Kart had a look of shock.

“Do you honestly think I would just jump into this if I wasn’t? What kind of person do you take me for? Higgins, that hurts my feelings a lot. First you harass me to no end, and continue to- I heard what you did to my furnace, motherfucker- and now you think I can’t do this? I’m here to help Ginger, if I couldn’t, I wouldn’t be here. I also wouldn’t be paying you for this either. But I trust you and I trust your work even if you are a jerk face sometimes. All I ask is that if I need an adjustment that you either accommodate or you tell me why it doesn’t work. I need these additions to benefit Ginger and anyone else who might be coming in for treatment.” Higgins shifted uncomfortably. 

“I know that. But I’m worried it will hurt her.” Kart took a deep breath.

“Why can’t you… for once in your life not doubt me? I know we’ve been fighting for like what? Two years? Two and a half if we think about technicalities? What did I do to piss you off? What did I do, that made you so mad, even now you won’t listen to me? You’re just making up excuses so you don’t have work with me. So you don’t have to make something that deals with me.” 

Higgins looked down at his shoes. 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Then what would you say because I’m literally trying to save someone’s life and you are making it difficult to do so.” Kart cringed at the idea of guilt tripping him; truth be told, the additions would help immensely. 

The irritation in her voice was more evident, losing the solemn expression and professional tone that had remained consistent up until then. He cleared his throat, moving his hands from holding his hips to falling to his sides, uncertain in how to stand as he explained,

“Ginger is one of the few people in my life who is genuinely concerned about my wellbeing. I just don’t want my work to interfere with the treatment. I get that you told me it won’t, but there’s a voice in the back of my head that’s making me worry. I understand that I started this… rivalry, but I treat everyone as competition.” He frowned, shifting again. 

“We’re in a competitive field for the best projects and such. You weren’t exactly given handouts and I felt bad at one point for putting you through a lot of crap since you haven’t exactly had an easy time here in Portia…” He trailed off, clearing his throat. 

“I mean compared to Linda. When you started pulling those pranks based on my behavior, I didn’t think it was anything short of karma and every time I wanted to make amends for my behavior, I messed something up. When you gave me that mountain of ore, I kind of thought maybe this would segway into something that could be considered more civil behavior.” He held a nervous expression on his face as his eyes darted from the floor to Kart. 

“Ginger did approach me in being nicer to you because of everything that was happening, but I couldn’t move past those immature thoughts of you being my rival. Thinking you didn’t deserve my sympathy as someone who was only taking work from me when I needed it and still need it. I’m sorry for being difficult but right now, one of my friends, if not my only friend, has a disease that will kill her, and even with this treatment, she might not last long. I don’t doubt that you’re a doctor although this information came out of nowhere.” 

  
  


He coughed. 

“I just worry that out of everyone here in Portia, I’m going to be losing someone who is just as important to me as my family is. I just want to make absolutely sure that I won’t be...attributing to her health deteriorating should something happen.” The frown on his face deepened. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been the easiest person to talk to or work with. I know that… I can be insufferable and impossible to deal with at times because I’m more worried about the outcome, usually payment, than anything else. Except for this, I’m more concerned about Ginger’s health. But I’m sorry. For being a terrible person, to someone who I’ve heard through the grapevine has suffered far more than I have.” Kart’s eye twitched.

“What did you hear? Who told you?” Higgins covered his mouth, taking a long pause as Kart pushed the issue. 

“Yo, this isn’t cool. You can’t apologize and then be like, hey, surprise, I know something about you that you didn’t willingly tell me yourself.”

“I visited Linda the other day.” Kart clenched her jaw and fist.

“I approached her on the basis of saying goodbye. She and I also didn’t really get along and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. She told me about your situation and I’ve felt bad for knowing… and for what happened to you. I wasn’t exactly...thrilled to hear that she had threatened you. I heard that the events leading up to that were mine and her fault. You could have died because of my actions, and my actions since then haven’t exactly shown any remorse either. I’m sorry.” 

Higgins’ eyes remained on the ground as Kart huffed in irritation.

“Man, she has the biggest fucking mouth. Should’ve kicked her teeth in.” She sighed. 

“As much as I appreciate the apology, I’m upset that you do know. Against your own volition no less. Pain and suffering isn’t measurable and I know, since we’ve talked about, life hasn’t been a breeze for you either. Just keep the information she told you on the down low… and let Remington and Sam know. Gosh that makes me so mad. But don’t worry about all that stuff… how you’ve been treating me and such, **if** you’re going to be changing your behavior from here on out. I’m willing to be more civil if you are. A truce and possible celebration for Ginger’s improving health I think is in order.” He gave a short nod.

“Fine then. But only if you stop trapping my furnaces in bricks.”

“Only if you stop putting dirt in the furnaces.”

“Stop rigging my workshop to be a death trap.”

“Quit stealing my fence.”

“Stop taking my doors and flipping them upside down.”

“Quit glueing my doors shut.”

“Also, stop replacing the tiles for my roof with sponges. There’s water damage on the floors.”

“Stop messin’ with the contents of my chests. It’s hard to find anything.”

“Deal. But only if you stop moving my furnaces.”

“Only if you stop moving mine.” They shook hands. 

“How are you two the best builders in Portia?” Gust questioned, Gale covering his mouth to stop a laugh. They had just walked in on the tail end of the conversation, Gust’s look of disgust aimed at Higgins. 

“Stupidity has its strength in numbers.” Kart replied. Gale burst out laughing, a quiet giggle coming from behind a curtain caught her attention.

“Anyways, you wanted to talk to us about something?” Gust questioned, irritation in his tone, eyes still locked on Higgins.

“Yes, one moment.” She turned to the other builder. 

“We’ll go over the details for the additions and the time, so we’ll be in contact.” Higgins gave a quick nod before passing the two men on his way out, Gust continuing to glare daggers in his direction. 

“So I’ve gathered you here today because we have completed half of step one, the physical exam. We’re going to move onto using machinery to conduct the rest of step one. During this time, we’re going to ask that you, Gale, make an announcement about people complying with medical tests. These tests are going to determine blood type and we’re going to obtain donations. These donations are mostly for Ginger; we might have to conduct surgery so we need to make sure her body has all of the good fluids. She needs that oxygen-carrying juice- anyways, anyways, so let’s go talk with Ginger.” 

She motioned towards the curtain, walking over with the pair before pulling it back, revealing the tired patient. She gave a weak smile as Kart grinned brightly and held up three fingers.

“Soooo, to give an update on current information. We’ve identified three problems so far, all of them can be solved with the same solution; an antibiotic known as penicillin. With Higgins, now apparently on board, working on additions soon, thank you Gust for the designs, we can focus on moving from step one to step two after we complete testing.” She put one of her fingers down.

“Step two will deal with continuing the antibiotic, regrowing her bacteria biome and different types of testing to identify any underlying diseases or illnesses we couldn’t find physically. What we’ve found is meningitis, a kidney infection and another bacteria infection but we don’t know where that’s at yet. As soon as we get the machinery up and moving, we can start looking for any underlying problems such as impact teeth, tumors, and broken bones. Any questions so far?” 

She crossed her arms, looking between the pair. Gust’s eyes were looking at the ground, registering the information she spat out while Gale held a smile on his face, not having understood most of the information she said.

“So how about those questions?” Kart coughed, trying to hide a laugh. 


	53. Helping Ginger Part 2: Machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the format! If you still think that these chapters are too long: please let me know. I want to improve!

Dr. Xu and Phyllis were standing near a tall machine with a long retractable arm. A screen, attached to the side, was displaying images completely foreign to the both of them. Kart had a cloth in her hand, wiping down the sides of the machine as they looked in awe at the device.

She spoke in a low tone to it, every now and then they could catch a few words.

“Scrub dub dub my love.” Phyllis covered her mouth to hide a growing smile as the woman patted the machine. 

“Alright, so let’s go over this big guy.” Kart stood up straight, looking towards the pair, both pulling out clipboards to take notes.

“This is a portable x-ray. Usually these fuckers are bigger but it was physically impossible apparently to get a full one, so we got the baby one. Anyways, this is going to show us some of the underlying issues, should she have any. It’s best to show you how it works rather than going over the logistics of it.” 

She motioned them to move closer, aligning the machine with Ginger’s chest. Ginger had been covered with a heavy vest, her breathing barely visible.

“I wish she could be standing but this is as good as it’s going to get so let’s hope the image comes out clear.” 

Moving back to the screen, she clicked a button. It came to life, humming and then finally beeping. Kart’s eyes darted across the screen and then back to Xu.

“Alright, the images are going to look a little different than normal but good enough.” 

They huddled around the machine, images of Ginger’s ribs and lungs appearing. Phyllis’ eyes darted in excitement around the screen before looking at Kart.

“Now… let’s see.” She paused, eyeing everything carefully. After a few moments, she spoke again.

“There is something on here that very much concerns me.” She pointed to a white blotch next to the lower section of the sternum, it seemed to consume a quarter of the right lung. 

“This is more likely than not a tumor. I’m unsure as to whether or not it is benign but it is probably what’s ailing her. It’s good a thing I’m here. I’m not sure she’d have long even with you keeping her condition dormant. Technically with everything that she has, she should have died a very long time ago. There’s no way she could have survived all of this during my time, but with the current medicine you do have and the advancements you continue to make, it seems you’ve been able to keep a lot dormant.” Kart murmured something to herself before speaking to the group again.

“If we can continue that process and then some, then we can get Ginger through this. It’s going to take surgery to remove it so we’re going to have to go ahead with blood testing. We need to identify what blood type we’re going to need. I’m hoping that we’ll have enough, or else we might have to ask bordering cities to assist in giving her enough blood for the procedure.” She tapped on her chin in thought.

“But with the next bit of information, let’s get her family in here and have her wake up. It’s imperative that we inform them immediately. While we wait for them, I’m going to take an x-ray of her skull. I do have a tool to get a small x-ray in her mouth but we’ll need to use more solution.” Ginger gagged loudly. 

“Yeah, I know, the last one tasted disgusting. Trust me, I know. But this one you won’t swallow. You’ll just swish it around and spit it out.” She gave a weak nod as Kart turned back to Phyllis and Xu.

“Alright, so usually there is a different machine for taking x-rays for the head, but once again, too big to preserve. We’re going to try and move Ginger on each of her sides so we can get every angle. Any questions so far?” Phyllis spoke up first,

“What are we looking for in these x-rays? I’m not even sure what’s considered normal and what’s not.” 

“Let’s turn back to her lungs. If you look here,” Kart’s hand circled around the right lung, “this is her other lung. This is how it’s supposed to look. It’s pretty clear, no abnormalities. When you look at her left again, there are splotches as if someone dumped paint on the floor. There usually can be different things, but based on size, shape, and a few other factors, you can tell it has mass and not a liquid. Pneumonia is going to make the lung look darker… there seems to be nothing here that looks dark. Usually when you suspect pneumonia, you want to look for any small dots floating around by themselves, usually a sign of it. Anyways, you just want to compare your patients’ lungs with that of a healthy lung. Does that make sense?” Phyllis nodded before asking,

“What about the skull?” Kart shifted to Ginger, moved the scanner above her face,

“I’m not going to lie, we’re not supposed to be this close based on exposure of- never mind, anyways what we’re looking for are abnormalities.” Kart continued her explanation, continuing to take pictures. 

“Good news is there is nothing wrong with her brain or anything like that; so we can now move on to the next part. Her mouth. And retrieving Gale and Gust.” Kart paused to turn to the pair next to her.

“So… who's goin’?” Neither responded or moved. “Alright, let’s move on to this last x-ray and then you’re **both** going.” The smiles returned as they completed the next x-ray, having Ginger sit up. As the screen changed for the next set, Kart’s eyes darted around again.

“Oh thank FUCK.” Kart placed a hand on her chest.

“Huh, seems you had a minor tooth removal at- never mind. But you don’t have impact teeth which means we are good to go in that aspect. It’s still a question as to where the other infection is but at least it isn’t an impact tooth. Alright, both of you, get goin’. I’ll let you stare at this for as long as you want and give a thorough explanation if ya hurry.” Xu and Phyllis scurried off, Ginger giggling at the sight.

“Ginger.” She turned to Kart. 

“What we tell you and your family is going to be incredibly heavy. I’m calling them in now for support because all of you are going to need it. Take deep breaths if everything becomes overwhelming and remember, you have the final say in everything that we do.” 

The solemn expression on Kart’s face made her shift uncomfortably in her spot. After a few moments, Gale and Gust followed Xu and Phyllis in. Kart removed the heavy vest from Ginger’s chest, hanging it on a chair as her family made their way to the right side of her bed. The other pair seemed just as nervous as Kart cleared her throat.

“To start off, I think it’s important to state that even with my best efforts, something could go wrong.” Gust took a deep breath.

The medical field can be unpredictable sometimes and in my opinion, sometimes there is nothing we can do to help the person who we are treating. With that being said, I don’t mean to cast doubt on my abilities, rather inform you of the harsh realities that statistics can still come into play. And even with our hard work, and careful procedures, we could still end up losing her.” Kart looked over everyone’s expressions; they all seemed strangely neutral.

“To be honest, with everything that is ailing her, it should have killed her a long time ago. But you had Dr. Xu. Without him, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. His medicine has kept everything at bay and as we move towards healing her, we’ll probably have to continue using it if we don’t have a solution for whatever else we might find. We’ve identified a major problem that I suspected would be there, just didn’t know where it was.” Kart bit her lip, slight regret running through her at how she started. She shook her head, moving on.

“Ginger has a massive tumor on her left lung, and I am unsure as to whether or not it is benign. It doesn’t seem to have spread anywhere else. Surgery is needed. It is imperative we take care of anything else that is affecting her body. So we’re going to start the end process of step 1 and the beginning process of step 2. We’re going to test Ginger’s blood for anything else we might be missing. We have some other fluids to obtain but uhh… we’ll get there when we get there.” Kart’s voice cracked, quickly clearing her throat before asking,

“Any questions?” Gust nodded.

“What if the surgery goes wrong?”

“Then we pull out. Ginger may want the surgery but if something goes awry, then we need to react as quickly as possible. This isn’t something you can push through. Her body is fragile, human bodies are fragile during surgery. You can’t take any chances, so if I see something wrong; then we back up and take another plan of action.” Gale shifted nervously, his eyes landed on Ginger who was oddly relaxed.

“Ginger, do you have any questions or concerns?” Kart shined a bright smile.

“Well… you were talking about if something goes wrong; what if I don’t want to be saved? What if it’s too much work to save me?” 

“Ginger-” Gust began, but Kart interjected, putting her hand up to stop him.

“It’s completely dependent on you. In this field, nothing is too much work. We’re saving you, to save you. There is no amount of effort that could be considered to be ‘too much.’ Dr. Xu and I have been pushed beyond our limits plenty of times and we will continue to do so. It’s something we are both prepared for. From the testing to the surgery and then your transition to living a new daily life, all of those things are a part of our job.” Dr. Xu hummed in agreeance as Kart pointed to Ginger.

“You are our patient and we will go further than those before us for you. If you don’t want to be resuscitated then that’s your decision, but know that at this point in your life, we should be trying everything to pull you through. You’ve gotten this far; and there is light at the end of the tunnel. We are all here for you, no matter what. There will be hurdles that will be difficult to get over, but as long as we communicate, then we can get over them together. You will not be judged if you struggle or complain. Even when you want to quit, we’re going to stand next to you to pick you back up. You’ve had a very difficult life so it’s understandable that, during your transition to a new schedule, you become frustrated. It’s a process you and your family will be learning together. Does that make sense?” 

Ginger’s eyes darted from Kart’s face to her family members, before looking down at her hands.

“Kart, are my problems… the problems I have now, were they common where you’re from?” Kart blinked, slightly turning her head. Her expression seemed to change, becoming blank; her eyes dulled.

“Yes, somewhat. In terms of combination, no. But in terms of existing and identifying, yes. I know what is ailing you for the most part; it would be pretty simply to give you a treatment plan, but to be honest, you wouldn’t have had them for this long. As soon as your father came in, we would be able to treat you; come up with a plan to accommodate your schedule and such. The only problem is, is that back then- never mind. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is right now, because I’m here, I know what’s wrong and I know how to fix it.” Kart turned to Xu and Phyllis.

“We’re going to proceed with the next step. We have to set up the microscopes and a clean environment. You guys need to start wearing more PPE.”

Kart turned to Gale and Gust. 

“As we move into the next step, we will be having you contribute as well. You’re her family, so there is a high chance you will be able to donate certain fluids for her. There will be some tests that will not deal with her health at all, but they need to be done to ensure the health of everyone in Portia. Might as well as do it now so we don’t lose time. If you don’t have any more questions, then you can take off. We need to get ready as soon as possible.”

“When would I be able to have my say in what happens with Ginger? I don’t want her to just… die because she thinks something is too much effort.” Gust had a hint of irritation, surrounded by worry, in his tone.

“Gust, please. I… I’ve been sick for so long. I don’t have much time left anyways.” Kart had coughing fit. Phyllis gently patted her back, Xu ready to step in as she cleared her throat, coughed a few more times before finally speaking.

“What are you talking about?” Her voice cracked, coughing a couple more times before clearing her throat.

“Well when this is all said and done, I still won’t be able to go outside. I admire how much you’re doing for me, but the underlying problem is my body is very weak. It has all of these problems because it’s weak and there’s nothing I can do about that.” Kart’s eyes looked at Gust and Gale, Gale adding,

“I’ve known for a while I do not have a long time with Ginger. I’ve tried to make everyday special for her and give her as much attention as I can. But I know in the end, I’m going to lose my daughter to something I don’t even know. I haven’t yet come to terms with it, but I know.”

“I don’t know how much longer she has left, but if you could extend it, even longer than we expect, this will be more than worth it. I… can’t even begin to thank you or even give my gratitude for you putting yourself out like this. Everyone is finding out you’re a doctor and a bit of your past. I appreciate everything you’re doing more than you know.” Gust finished. Kart looked to Phyllis and Xu for answers.

“Ginger’s weak immune system can’t handle what’s outside of her current environment. I have already mentally prepared both of them and our residents that even with this treatment, her system will still not be able to handle it. But at least, she won’t be in pain, and it will extend her life.” Xu gave a weak smile as Phyllis nodded sadly. Kart had a brow raised, her mouth open in confusion, with the corner of her mouth twitching.

“Yeah, extend her life to old age.” Kart stated in a sarcastic tone.

“Excuse me?” Gale blinked rapidly.

“Ya’ll don’t fuckin’ listen. None of ya’ll. You are all grounded. What the fuck do ya’ll think I’m doin’ here? Just getting rid of her pain? Motherfuckers we curin’ her. Or at the very least gonna get pretty damn close. She's gonna be living a quote-on-quote normal goddamn life outside her little bubble. That’s the whole point of a transition stage. She’ll be able to travel, go outside- her immune system is weak due to the tumor and the fuckin’ infections. The meningitis made her weak to sunlight. What we’re doing here is fuckin’ getting rid of those ailments so she can die as some old fuckin’ lady. Excuse my language, but fuck, ya’ll need to listen.” 

Kart watched their reactions. A mixture of shock, and confusion ran through the group.

“I was wondering why you all were acting so weird. I thought you guys were in shock, but it’s clear **now** you’re in shock; now that you realize what I’m actually gonna be doing, do you have any questions?” The silence in the room was broken by Xu.

“Wha-what do you mean by cure? Nothing can cure Ginger’s condition…” As he watched the lack of change in Kart’s facial expression, he trailed off. The solemn look on her face made him backtrack, rethink everything he had wanted to say. 

“Kart, I don’t think I understand.” Gust began. “What **do** you mean by cure? As in actually cure-” Gust stopped talking. Kart sent him a gentle smile, answering the unfinished question.

“I meant what I said. After this, she’ll have little to no problem living the same as everyone else around her. Should there be problems, then we’ll tackle those as they appear. Her condition appeared out of nowhere at a young age which means we have the chance to combat it. If she was born with it, then we’d be facing more problems but she wasn’t. After we’re done here she can do as she pleases; open up her own shop, travel, build, anything. She’ll be living a completely different life away from the clinic and her bed.” Kart furrowed her brows, giving an exasperated sigh before continuing.

“This is why we were talking about a transition stage. You all need to understand that when she’s healthy, you must continue to help each other. Communication is a must at all times. Sometimes when people get better, they become destructive, not fully understanding that even though they have gotten over a huge hurdle, doesn’t mean they are indestructible.” She turned to Ginger. “You’ll still need to watch your health like everyone else. So don’t be going around being super risky or crazy.”

“Says the woman who climbs walls to run away from Arlo.” Phyllis noted.

“Or hangs out with slurpees for fun.” Xu added.

“Or fights Higgins.” Gale mumbled.

“Alright, alright! I live a very different life than most fuckin’ people, but I am already not like most fuckin’ people. I got bacteria and cells that are completely different from your own. The diseases my body is able to fight vastly shadows all of yours.” Kart explained.

“Now, do we have any other questions, concerns? No remarks on how the fuck I live my life, ya’ll motherfuckin’ judgmental.” When no one said anything, Kart added, 

“Now, with everything said and done, Ginger, take some time with your family to understand the situation. We’ll be close by to set up some equipment and start the next stage if you have any questions.” Kart closed the curtains around Ginger and her family, moving to Xu and Phyllis. Both of their faces were perplexed, looking to one another for an explanation before shifting their focus onto the other woman.

“I’m not sure I fully understand. Ginger’s condition has been plaguing her more of her life. We don’t have the technology for what you’re suggesting. None of the technology you have looks as if it could cure her.” Phyllis rubbed her temples in short, swift circles.

“What kind of technology were you expecting to see?” Kart questioned. 

“I’m not sure, but none of this.” Phyllis motioned to the room around her as Xu nodded thoughtfully.

“Well because it’s not a machine we’re using to cure her. We’re using medicine and techniques that will save her life. Maybe in the last age, they had technology that could cure someone’s ailments with the press of a button but in my time, we had to use other things. Surgical techniques, medication, and stuff like that. It’s more of a process.” Xu kept his mouth shut as Kart sighed.

“Anyways, let’s set up our station for the microscopes. We need to have them up before Higgins starts his work.”

* * *

Four tables were set back to back in the middle of the room, creating a wide flat space. Two microscopes sat on opposite sides of one another, mats covered the surface in an uneven, blue sheet and pipettes sat evenly next to one another. Petri dishes were stacked close by, q-tips in a small pile on the cloth as Kart, Xu and Phyllis admired their handiwork.

“This is so aesthetically pleasing.” Kart noted, straightening one of the sheets to match the edge of the table.

“What kind of testing do we have to do?” Xu had a small smile on his face, Phyllis no longer hiding hers as her eyes glittered with excitement.

“Oh… uhh… well you remember when we talked about testing people?” Kart asked. They both gave a quick nod as Kart cleared her throat again.

“Well, here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to test Phyllis, and Phyllis is going to test me. From then on out, Phyllis will conduct all of the female tests in terms of performing them. I will then test Xu, and then we’ll kidnap someone and Xu will practice on them. Xu will conduct the male tests. I will be making the solutions, doing chemical testing with the samples that you take from people. Now, we’re going to start with, drawing blood, using cotton swabs to obtain mucus and saliva samples and then...STD testing.” Kart’s eyes darted around the room.

“I lied, let’s start with the STD testing. To be honest there is an easier way of doing it but I’M NOT GOING TO DO IT. So we’re going to do it the hard way. I know everyone else is gonna be like, oh you could have done- I don’t give a fuck. I don’t fuckin’ wanna do it the other way. I have my goddamn limits. So we’re all being tortured.” 

Phyllis and Xu shared a look of concern as Kart continued to rant. Whatever she was upset about was unknown to Xu and Phyllis; the latter raising a brow as Kart took a deep breath and a pause. 

“Anyways,” She gave a quick huff. “Life is gonna suck, but this is where an immense amount of trust is needed between the three of us.” They gave confused nods as Kart shot a toothy grin before her expression became solemn again.

“The process will cause major discomfort so since you two are practice dummies then you can reassure your patients that the discomfort is only temporary...and that the embarrassment will be eternal. I’m just kidding. So, let’s get a move on. Who wants to go first?” Dr. Xu and Phyllis took a step back at the same time.

“Wow, such confidence.”

“I’m not exactly sure I know what an STD is.” Phyllis stated.

“It is a sexually transmitted disease. Everyone should get tested before engaging in-” Xu’s face was bright red as he interrupted her explanation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don’t think that’s necessary-”

“Of course it is. Some STDs can be passed down from parent to child, so it’s important to check everyone. If it doesn’t exist now, then that’s one less thing I have to worry about buuuut, I don’t know that so let’s get to work.”

“So even if we haven’t exactly engaged in sexual intercourse, there’s still a possibility we could have it?” Xu’s distressed tone had Phyllis covering her mouth to stop a laugh. 

“Yes. As I said before, some are hereditary, so anyways the way we’re going to check is rather uncomfortable but we can also take the time to conduct other exams.”

“We’re already aware of those exams.” Xu added post haste.

“Then we’ll just do the STD ones. So let’s start with being uncomfortable because then we can do the ones that are more quote-on-quote enjoyable.” He shifted nervously as Kart turned to Phyllis.

“Okie, so please give us some space. Since Xu wants to ask questions, then he gets to go first. I ask that you remain professional for all processes past this point. Please go to lunch.” She left as fast as she could, leaving Kart and Xu in the clinic; Ginger was sleeping in her bed. Kart locked the front door, turning on her heel to face Xu again.

“Okay, so there’s a huge amount of trust that needs to happen here.”

“I trust you a lot but once again, I don’t know what this entails and I’m scared.” Xu’s red face only seemed to change to a deeper shade.

“I understand. But that’s why I’m doing it and then we’ll use someone else for you to practice on; you certainly can’t practice on me. Let’s go. The faster we get this done, the better. I want you to remember that this is a medical procedure and I have some books on the subject if you’d like to read it but know I wouldn’t do anything to purposely hurt or embarrass you.” 

Kart took his hand, leading him to the other bed before having him sit down and drawing the curtain.

“Okay-”

“I lied. I’m terrified.” Xu’s face paled as Kart held a long q-tip.

“That’s going in my throat, right?” He asked.

“Nope.”

“Then I change my mind. Let’s not do these tests.”

“Xu-”

“I don’t even want to think about where that goes.”

“Well that’s unfortunate for you because you’re definitely going to feel it.”

“No.”

“Yo, I am teaching you something new. Shouldn’t you be excited about that?”

“How can anyone be excited about learning **and** experiencing this type of thing?”

“Well-”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Listen, this is good for your health and for others. Take one for the team for now; you get to learn about a new test and identify diseases that you didn’t even know exists. That no one here knew about except for me.” Xu sighed, covering his face.

“What do I need to do?” Kart’s voice cracked.

“Well-”

“Nevermind, I can guess. Couldn’t you have had Phyllis do this?”

“What do you mean? I’d be doing it no matter what, she doesn’t know what the hell I’m doing. It’s also not beneficial for her to do it. Usually when these types of tests need to be done, the gender of the patient needs to be taken into consideration; it’s based on the patient’s comfort. This is unfortunate for you because unless you want me to teach someone else, this is happenin’ yo.” 

Xu began to pout, turning away, crossing his arms. 

“What do I need to do to convince you to do this? I can’t just have you practice on another patient without experiencing it yourself. I will literally do anything at this point so we can get a move on. Seriously can’t believe I have to try and bribe you.” Xu paused.

“Anything?” He questioned.

“Anything.” He nodded thoughtfully.

“Okay, then let’s do this.” Kart gave a little hop. 

“Okay! We’ll start nice and slow. Do you want me to explain-”

“Nope, I have almost a perfect idea of how this is going to work and I just want this to be done and over with.” 

“Alright, well-”

“Oh right.” Xu with an embarrassed expression, took off his coat; he unbuckled his belt with hesitation before moving to his pants.

“What was the other way that this could have been done?” Xu asked.

“You see friend, I don’t want to talk about it. See, we all have limits. That other is mine and I even refuse to teach you it, so you can’t do anything about it. Cause it’s disgusting.”

“So you’d rather your friends be uncomfortable than to make yourself uncomfortable.”

“You don’t think I’m uncomfortable now? I’m trying to stay as professional as possible. I’m literally sticking this q-tip into the-”

“I don’t need to know the procedure!” He shouted, red in the face.

“Well the other way would be dealing with other bodily fluids that I absolutely refused to handle. Just fuckin’ no. The other problem would just be trying to dispose of all of it. This way, we get things directly from the source rather than waste supplies. There are benefits with the other fluid but it will only tell us what we already know at this point so we’re going to try a new test.” 

Kart had had her back to him as she put on gloves, goggles and prepared the Q-tip. 

“Okay. Are you ready?” She turned around to see Xu, seemingly ready to faint as he gave a weak nod. A blush began to brush her face as she cleared her throat.

“Alright. Let’s get this done and over with.” She was gentle and as her hand made contact, a shiver ran up his spine.

“Ca-can we just hurry up please?” He stuttered.

“I have to be careful. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s going to hurt no matter wha-” His words were cut short as Kart inserted the q-tip.

“Oh god, that hurts terribly.” 

“I’m sorry!” 

“This feels disgusting.” He choked, covering his mouth. 

“I know, please bear with it for just a bit longer.” After a few moments of silence, Kart added,

“It’s okay to swear.”

“What?” He opened his eyes, slightly. The position Kart was in, made him squeeze them shut again.

“If you want to say ‘fuck’ or anything like that, it’s totally cool.”

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Might make you feel better.”

“Nothing can at this point.” His body trembled, up until he no longer felt the pressure from the q-tip. 

“I hated everything about that.” He breathed heavily, leaning back onto the medical bed.

“Same. You made a mess.” Xu’s eyes shot open, looking down at himself and then Kart who stood off to the side.

“Coat needs to be cleaned.”

“I want to die.”

“How is it okay for you to say it but not me?”

“It’s based on circumstance!”

“Well-”

“Nevermind! Ju-ju-just give me a moment.” 

“Coat.”

“Take off the coat and then get out!” Xu’s tone was desperate as Kart took the coat off, hanging it over the end of the bed and walked out from behind the curtain. She bumped into someone’s chest, taking a step backwards. 

“Oof, sorry.” 

“No, that was my fault.” Arlo crossed his arms.

“How did you get through the door? I locked it.”

“I have a spare key.” Kart nodded understanding, until an idea popped in her head.

“Oh perfect, you’re just the person I needed.”

“For?” 

“A test.” Arlo raised a brow as Xu drew the curtain back.

“No! Most definitely not, no one else should go through that!”

“What were you two doing?” Arlo questioned.

“A medical exam. Xu, Arlo is perfect. There’s so much friendship and trust.”

“No, that was terrible.”

“What type of medical exam?” Arlo asked.

“It’s for his health.”

“I don’t care. I am not performing that test.”

“Alright, I’ll do it. Arlo-”

“No! I can do it just fine!” Xu walked behind Arlo, pushing him behind the curtain before drawing it closed again.

“How do I know if you’re doing it correctly?” Kart called out.

“It’s very straightforward and a straight shot! You can’t mess something like this up.” Xu called back. Quiet murmuring could be heard between Arlo and Xu.

“Alright. I’ll be right here if you have any questions.” Movement and the rustling of clothing could be heard.

“Hey, I’m a bit uncomfortable.” Arlo noted.

“It’s going to get worse.” Xu’s tone seemed to be threatening. 

“It’s okay to swear if you want! Might make you feel better.” She suggested. 

“I don’t like where this is going.” Arlo’s nervous voice cracked as Kart rocked herself back and forth on her heels. 

“Nobody does. But trains don’t usually stop at a single station, fortunately for you, this one does!” Kart cleared her throat.

“What does that- Okay, no.” Arlo’s confidence returned as Xu raised his voice.

“It’s imperative to your health and I just went through hell. I can tell you that Kart is right and that the only thing that remains is the eternal embarrassment.” His tone held some fury as Kart interjected.

“Hey, just cause you’re mad doesn’t mean you take that out on the patient. **Do not hurt Arlo**.” Her tone was harsh as Xu cleared his throat and replied,

“S-sorry Arlo.” 

“Kart, are you sure this is a medical test?” Arlo questioned, his voice held anxiety.

“I’m coming in.” She received a ‘huh’ from the both of them. She walked in, keeping her eyes on Arlo’s face.

“Listen.” The curtain fell behind her. 

“If this wasn’t a medical exam, then I wouldn’t do it. This type of medical test is to determine as to whether or not you have a sexually transmitted disease. From someone who has been in your situation, understand it’s good to have this exam. This will not only be good for your health, but will help identify any foreign material that’s inside of you. It also might help as being evidence, if we find something concerning and then test someone else and find the same thing; it might help with the investigation. This will be uncomfortable, I’m not going to lie, but it’s not going to hurt you. We aren’t going to do anything but this, and it’s as Dr. Xu stated, it’s straightforward. We’re going to insert this q-tip-”

“I get the procedure, I don’t think I want to hear you explain it. I appreciate you explaining everything else to me. If it will help in your investigation then I’ll cooperate.” Arlo clenched his fists, his knee beginning to bounce as Xu took a deep breath.

“Okay, now I’m scared to do it.” 

“This is why we practice.” Kart pointed out. 

“Alright, tell me what to do.” Xu sighed. Arlo shifted, his face bright red as Kart moved closer.

“Do you want me to show you again or tell you what to do?” Arlo spoke first, not giving Xu the opportunity to choose.

“Show him please. I’m already very embarrassed, so let’s have someone who’s trained do it.” Xu’s face turned bright red as Kart nodded.

“Okay, okay. Once again it’s okay to swear.” 

“I can promise you, I won’t and I’m totally fine if I don’t.”

“Suit yourself. Alright Xu, here’s how this is going to work. We have to make sure-” As she spoke, giving detailed instruction, she moved carefully. Arlo had covered his face as Xu seemed as if he was going to pop. As she inserted the q-tip, Arlo gave a little jump. Kart placed a hand on his hip,

“Alright, don’t move too much. We don’t want you to get hurt.”

“This is a different type of terrible.”

“Not everything we do to make you healthy is going to feel great. Like a bone marrow donation… or surgery… or a prostate exam; there are a few things that make you not feel the good so that you can be the good. You know what I mean?”

“No.”

“Well, you don’t have to. Just know I am ensuring that you are at tip top health, make certain that no diseases within your system will hinder or slow you down towards your goals. Should you have one, we will take appropriate action so that you can continue living as you do now. Now be a brave peanut and face this head on. One can not do the do without doing the do that no one else can do.”

“What?”

“What?” From behind the curtain someone burst into laughter, suddenly leaving the clinic. Kart’s eyes darted from Arlo’s face to Xu’s before continuing. Arlo grit his teeth as Kart started to remove the q-tip.

“Relax. This is the last bit. Alright Xu, watch carefully.” Xu’s face was as red as a tomato, watching Kart remove the tip from Arlo. She took a step away, handing Arlo a napkin before walking away.

“Now, we need to secure his sample as we did yours and label it. And there, we are done. Not absolutely terrible was it?”

“It was.” They answered at the same time.

“Well, Phyllis and I will be experiencing something similar, so some karma there.” The doors to the clinic opened and closed again, Phyllis voice ringing out.

“I’m back!” 

“Good! We just finished.” Kart walked out of the enclosed space. “Now- wait Arlo, why were you here? Did you need something?” Arlo shook his head.

“Not anymore.”

“Oh damn, sorry about that.”

“I’ll ask at a different time.”

“Done deal. Anyways, Phyllis- are you sure?” Arlo laughed at Kart’s expression and question.

“I’m positive. It isn’t a pressing issue.”

“Okay, okay. Phyllis, Xu is going to go to lunch, you and I shall get some one-on-one time.” Xu pushed Arlo out of the clinic as Phyllis shifted anxiously.

“Our test is just as bad as the male one, but we’re going to suffer together!”


	54. Helping Ginger Part 3: Machines 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably like, hey wasn't this part of another section? Yeah, it was... but then I saw how long it was and I felt bad so I split it into two.

Xu and Arlo sat at the Round Table, both silently eating their food as Django, with a bright smile on his face approached them.

“How are we liking the food today?”

“It’s very good.” Xu commented in a quiet voice. Arlo nodded in agreement.

“You two seem to have something on your minds. What’s going on?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” They replied in unison. Django’s eyes darted between the two.

“Are you sure? Sometimes it helps to talk about it.”

“Nothing to talk about.” They answered. Django laughed.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you two be.” 

Back at the clinic, Phyllis sat up on the medical bed, anxious as Kart got all of her tools ready.

“Now, we can talk about something else, anything that you’d like, or we can talk about the procedure.”

“I’d like to talk about anything but this.” Kart gave a nod as she moved towards Phyllis.

“So, how was lunch?” Phyllis grit her teeth.

“It was okay. Sam and I talked about stuff.”

“Fun, fun. What did you eat?”

“We ate- ow, ow, ow- we ate food.”

“So descriptive.”

“Well, I wanted to ask you a question, not really talk about my lunch.”

“Alright.”

“It’s about Arlo and Dr. Xu.” Kart didn’t pause in her motions, only her speech.

“I know you guys are really close, but I was wondering if you had a preference if you were to start dating someone. Just out of curiosity.” She cringed as Kart grabbed the q-tip. 

“Everybody seems to be asking me that a lot lately. I’m not exactly sure why that would be interesting to people; but since you’re so curious, then between Xu and Arlo, I’d choose Xu.”

“What about between Xu and Albert?” Phyllis grit her teeth.

“Uhhh…” Kart’s voice cracked. “I’m not actually sure…”

“But if you’d have to choose?”

“Albert is really sweet, he and I get along very well. And Xu is very kind and we have a lot in common. So I’m not actually sure.”

“Do you like someone else?”

“It’s hard to explain.”

“It’s hard to say whether or not you like someone?”

“Yeah, cause I’m not exactly focused on being in a relationship with someone. I’m a little too busy to think about being in a relationship.” Phyllis cringed again.

“I can relate to that. I do agree Albert is very sweet. He’s certainly changed a lot of his character for Gust, which is very noble. And Xu…” She trailed off.

“And Xu?”

“Xu is very generous, the kindest person that I know. He gives so much to people and I can only hope that he ends up happy with someone who loves and cares for him as much as he does for others.”

“You greatly admire him.”

“I do. He’s the best mentor I could ask for and study under. And to thank him, I want to do all I can to help him out. I know he’s in love with you, even if he’s so dense that he doesn’t understand his own feelings sometimes. I just want him to be happy.” Kart paused, completing the remaining steps of Phyllis’ exam.

“I know you do and I want him to be happy too. He’s a really good friend. But like I said, I haven’t really been thinking about relationships because I’ve been busy.”

“I’m just asking for you to think about it.”

“You sound like Sonia.”

“Sonia talked to you?”

“Yep, different person, same thing. It’s almost as if you’re betting on something.” There was a tight silence in the room as Phyllis shifted off the bed, her exam finally completely. They switched places, Kart giving strict instruction.

“You seem to be able to keep a straight face.”

“Kind of used to it. Being in these types of uncomfortable situations I mean.”

“Ah, that makes sense.”

“Do you like someone?” Phyllis twitched.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly as you meant it.”

“No.” She said plainly. “I’m more interested in my work than having a relationship. I don’t want anything or anyone to hold me back.” Kart tilted her head in curiosity as Phyllis grabbed a q-tip.

“You make it sound as if someone has already tried.”

“They have.” Kart nodded.

“I see. Makes sense. Forget that I asked.”

“No, it’s fine. Just as long as you don’t go around telling people.”

“Same.” Phyllis chuckled.

“You have an odd way of speaking.”

“To you, yes.”

“So others spoke like you during your time?”

“Yes, sometimes in even more incoherent ways. To the point where any word at any time could become slang and obtain a different meaning. You all seem to follow a nice set of linguistic rules, nothing truly diverting into the abnormal.”

“What do you mean by slang? What kind of words?”

“Slang as in, just a casual way of saying something. Like the word yeet, a word that kind of means to throw, it’s used as a verb. Whatever they did to that word was a fuckin’ disaster. Or fuckin’ simp. Simp is just, ugh, I don’t even know why the fuck they started doing that. And it originally had one meaning but now you can apply it to like particular people or anyone if you’re an asshole. There are lots of words. It is absolutely insane to watch linguistics literally change in front of your eyes.” 

“I don’t think I understand.”

“And I never understood but that’s okay.” Phyllis fell silent, coming to a sudden halt before speaking again,

“Kart, can mental health affect physical health?”

“Hmmm? Yes. It most definitely can.”

“How?”

“That’s a pretty big question.”

“What do you mean?” Kart attempted to look at Phyllis’ facial expression before continuing,

“It can be said physical health is greatly affected by mental health and the vice versa. But mental health affects each person in a different way. There are many aspects that need to be taken into consideration when you talk about mental health affecting physical health. It can cripple your physical well being, it can force you to never want to move and plague your mind for days on end. I’d to explain it all at a different time. It probably won’t affect Ginger right now, but we can most definitely go over that information afterwards.” Phyllis nodded.

“Right now I want you to focus on the techniques we’re going to use to help our patient. When you open up your own clinic, you’re going to be one of the few who can. It will make you stick out, and that’s important. You’re going to be someone who will be able to help more people than anyone else. Dr. Xu told me you know acupuncture?” Another nod.

“That is more than a useful skill. The more you open up your range, the better. To have a variety of doctors within close proximity to each other here in Portia, will more than likely allow more people to come here to receive the help that they need.” Phyllis blushed.

“Does that mean you’re going to transition into becoming a doctor here?” Kart paused.

“Maybe. I think I’ll only step up to the plate should Dr. Xu want or need help. I don’t want to step on his toes.” Phyllis nodded, removing the plastic tube.

“I think I’m done.”

“Good. Cause I almost forgot how uncomfortable that feels.” Phyllis chuckled.

“You’re funny.”

“I’m the funniest person you’ll ever meet. Oh, should you have any other questions that don’t pertain to Ginger, I don’t mind taking the time to discuss them with you. From one doctor to another, we should be learning from each other so as to expand our knowledge to help more patients. Although it’s mostly me teaching you, I’m also interested in hearing what you have found out in terms of health. Dr. Xu has filled me in quite a bit, so if you have anything you’d like to add, I’m all ears. Just know that I’m an open resource for you.” Phyllis’ smile grew.

“Thank you. I appreciate you doing that for me.”

“Of course. We need to be helping each other out. When you open up your clinic, I want you to shine brighter than any other star. If someone tried to force you to do something that you didn’t want to do, then you deserve to stand at the very top to prove them wrong.” Phyllis blushed as Kart hopped off the bed.

“Let’s go get Dr. Xu.”

* * *

Kart, Phyllis and Xu had begun to work on obtaining samples from the residents of Portia. Going in pairs, starting with Remington and Sam, some of the population had begun to stand outside of the doors of the clinic. Higgins worked on the other side, starting on the new foundation for the addition of the clinic. Kart collected samples of blood while Xu and Phyllis performed the STD testing.

“Why is this a form of testing?”

“I said it is, therefore it is.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t make it the procedure.”

“Do you know who did?”

“Yeah, but they were long dead so I really didn’t meet ‘em.”

“Do you think there’s a different way to do this?”

“Oh there most certainly is but we aren’t going to do it. Now let’s stop with the interrogations and be good little patients.” Kart had had this conversation multiple times. Several were confused about Kart working in the clinic in the first place.

“So you’re a doctor?”

“Yep.” 

“How?”

“I studied in Lucien.”

“How long have you been a doctor?”

“For a while now, ten years, perhaps?”

“That would make you almost thirty.”

“Yep. Glad that the math skills of this population is on point.” Sonia had frowned at the comment. 

“That wasn’t very nice to say.”

“It’s not very nice to point out someone’s age.” 

“Is there something wrong with being thirty?”

“Probably not. Is there something wrong with being thirty?” Sonia had fallen silent as Kart’s tone had changed to something more harsh. The irritation in her voice had caused some pause in Sonia.

“I’m sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. I just ask that you be a little more polite in your wording. I don’t mind questions, just don’t be interrogating me over something that isn’t very much your business in the first place.” Sonia had turned bright red as she switched out with Albert.

“So what are we doing?”

“I’m drawing blood so I can test it.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” As Kart went over the process, Sonia’s eyes remained on her, burning hole in the back of her head. Albert’s entire demeanor changed when he was around Kart, sparking jealousy in Sonia. It was starting to bug her that Albert was giving every ounce of attention to the woman. 

His eyes glittering with interest, his shoulders were relaxed and his words had more contribution to the conversation than the previous ones before he set to improve himself. He was attractive to her, making her heart pound as he passed by her at work, sitting at the Round Table across from Gust, absolutely and only focused on his friend. She couldn’t remember the last time he even passed her a compliment, or set out to ask her on a date. 

The way he spoke of Kart to Gust had left a bad taste in her mouth and as she watched Albert fall deeper and deeper in love with Kart, her heart cracked all around. The kiss she had given him was nothing short of disappointing, the hopes that he would try to sweep her off her feet were destroyed as he rejected her advances.

She had started to become more obvious in her interest in him, from giving small gifts, that he was quick to return with short apologies; talking to him at the Round Table, to which he answered in short and plain tones, returning his focus to whoever sat across from him. She had spoken about her feelings to Django, mentioning to him that he should just sweep Kart off her feet already so she could date Albert. She had immediately regretted the comment, feeling disgusted by her own words as Django replied.

“As much as I’d like to do that, Kart deserves more than me. She’s a busy woman, I wouldn’t want to get in the way of her current goals. I hold the friendship we have far above anything else. But when the time comes, and the opportunity presents itself in an agreeable fashion, then maybe I’ll say something. Until then, I’d like to keep my feelings to myself.” 

The smile on his face had left her somewhat uneasy; as if she had pushed a button she didn’t know could be pushed. When Sonia had spoken to Phyllis about Dr. Xu, Antoine snubbed her. 

“You need to back off.” Phyllis stated. 

“I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you and Albert aren’t dating. And anytime you went on dates with him, you complained endlessly about it. He wasn’t spoiling you enough, the meal wasn’t up to par, he was cheap with the flowers, the jewelry he bought wasn’t good enough; you never appreciated him. And now that he is a different person, and in love with someone else; suddenly you’re interested. I want Xu to be happy, but I also want Albert to be happy.” Phyllis’ furrowed brows and glare burned a hole into Sonia. 

“You saw how he was when he was with Kart in the clinic, but you didn’t see everything. You didn’t see him when she woke up, or when she spilled her heart out to everyone _._ He is head over heels in love with her. I know you were interested in a man who could take care of you for the rest of your life, and sure, Albert would be able to; but I consider you both to be my friends, and I can’t let either of you hurt each other.” 

Phyllis’ words stung and yet she still circled back to her jealousy. She watched as Albert’s face lit up, a light blush coloring his face as they spoke to one another. The last kiss they shared had made her heart race, almost ready to hop out of her chest. She imagined there would be sparks and he would readily agree to date her, but the harsh reality was that his interest in her was nonexistent. 

Phyllis placed a hand on Sonia’s shoulder, pushing her towards the curtains for the next part of the exam, a frown on both of their faces as Albert laughed at something Kart had said. 

“I don’t like this.” Gust complained.

“Well, we have to do this for Ginger.” Kart replied. He began to pout, Gale letting a low chuckle escape his throat before clearing it. 

“This feels very uncomfortable.” Gust shifted, Kart holding his arm still as blood began to travel to a bag.

“Well, unfortunately that trend will continue.” Her voice was nonchalant as Albert passed by.

“Oh, Gust. Are we still doing lunch?” He asked.

“Sure. It’ll be good to go over work.”

“What about me?” Kart’s voice feigned being offended. 

“What about you? It’s for work.” Gust retorted.

“We work together.” 

“Not directly. Technically we’re your employers.” Albert laughed. Kart huffed.

“This is what I was talkin’ about when I asked if you were friend cheating. Everybody goes to lunch with somebody but me. I’m the only person who no tengo un amigo quien will go to lunch with me. Alein, alein.” Gust raised a brow as Albert sighed.

“Kart, would you like to come to lunch with us?”

“No, now it’s just out of pity.” Gust huffed.

“I don’t know what you want, Kart.”

“I want my friends to not make plans in front of me. Qué sobre mí? Qué. Sobre. Mí?” 

“What?” Albert laughed awkwardly.

“What?”

“Kart, I’ve been meaning to ask about that. There are times where we have no idea what you’re saying. It doesn’t exactly sound like whatever we’re speaking.” Gale noted. 

“Hmmm, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I always speak one language.”

“Always?”

“Siempre.” Gust rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why we try.” He huffed.

“Kart,” Albert began.

“I’m not sure what you’re speaking but how do you say, stop being petty and let’s go out to lunch.” Kart narrowed her eyes in irritation, puffing out her cheeks, as Dr. Xu appeared, coming out of the enclosed space.

“Do you know what Seesian is?” She shook her head. Xu’s eyes lit up as he began to go into heavy detail. She nodded every so often, finally turning to him as she put a bandage on Gust’s arm.

“Is there a written form?”

“Oh yes…” He trailed off, going into another rant full of examples. When he finished, he stood proudly, back straight, chest puffed out. 

“Wow, you know quite a bit about it.”

“I lived there for quite a time.” Kart gave a wave to Albert and Gust who strolled out of the clinic. 

“We’ll get them back in after lunch. Give them time to relax before we go into something more uncomfortable. Go on.” 

Kart motioned for Xu to continue. He excitedly agreed, sitting down next to her. Phyllis continued to hide behind the curtain, Sonia on the bed as they listened in; hearing Xu give another example. 

Kart nodded, before saying something in Seesian. It wasn’t perfect as Xu’s, some of the pronunciation was off, but it was obvious, to him, what she was saying. His face turned bright red, stammering before saying,

“O-oh, s-s-sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Xu walked in a mechanical way, hiding behind the curtain as Kart laughed a bit.

“Wait! Should I have not said anything at all?”

“No, I’m glad you told me. Now I can go bury myself in a hole.” His voice was muffled behind the curtain as if he was covering his face. Phyllis was trying and failing to stop a laugh.

“I don’t know the language itself! It’s just like another language that I know! Ah, come on! I’m sorry!”

“I’m just going to be over here.”

“You don’t need to hide! It’s fine! Come on!” Kart tried to gently open the curtain. Ginger, laying down in the far corner, had her back to everyone, laughing quietly.

“No one’s home.”

“Well if no one’s home, then who's talking to me?” Sonia covered her mouth to stop from laughing as Kart added,

“Cause I’ll just have to break in. I’m doing a welfare check! Knock knock!” 

“No! No one’s home!”

“I’m breaking in! It’s not a crime if no one’s here to see it.” 

“That is not how the law wo-Kart!” Phyllis and Sonia burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

As Albert and Gust returned, the frowns on their faces only deepened as Kart explained the next test for them.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Gust stated.

“No one does.”

“Isn’t there another way?” Albert’s tone seemed to edge on desperation.

“No.”

“Do we have to?” Gust was now irritated.

“Yep.” 

They both hung their heads as Kart pushed Albert into a seat and Xu ushered Gust behind the curtain. While Xu and Gust’s voices could be heard, Albert and Kart sat in silence. 

Phyllis had gone to lunch with Sam, taking a short break after retrieving samples from most of the female population. After these two, Paulie and Mars were next; either hadn’t arrived yet, which gave Albert some time to speak in a low voice.

“I never got to thank you for helping out with the problem we were having with Mint. After this whole situation is done, he plans on speaking to Mint about everything.”

“No need to thank me.” His heart melted at the sight of her softly smiling at him. “I just hope everything goes well. And about that thing we’re planning for Gust; are you sure you want to combine your birthdays?”

“Oh, of course. I think it’ll be nice. Something he and I can share, and with Django on board; I am beyond excited.” Kart giggled.

“I am too. I can’t wait to see his face at what we have planned!” They grinned at each other as Gust reappeared, obvious disgust on his face.

“I’ll wait for you out here Albert.” The contractor’s face fell into a solemn expression.

“Oh, you better. This is going to be awful.” He replied. Gust took his friend’s spot, watching him disappear behind the curtain. He turned to Kart quickly, asking in a low voice,

“You don’t feel forced into getting along do you?” She blinked curiously.

“No, of course not. Albert’s my friend. We talked about the kiss a few days ago.” A light blush appeared on her face thinking it. 

It had been smooth; she could feel him holding back as he tightened his grip in her hair and waist. The small, almost quiet whimper he had made as he moved to keep their bodies flushed against one another, and to deepen the kiss had been running through her mind. 

It was a scene that when thinking back, she, more often than not, got lost. In the moment, she had somewhat forgotten about everything else; melting into the kiss. A ping of regret ran through her; she had kissed back. Her hand had found his cheek, caressing it gently as her other hand rested on his chest, practically sandwiched between the two. A slight chilly breeze had woken them both up, pulling apart in embarrassment. 

When Xu had kissed her, it had felt like a small spark, practically short-circuiting her brain, but it had lasted for just a moment. This was on a whole different level. The moment felt as if it could last forever, having made her head swim, her heart race and overall lose her better judgement. 

When speaking to him about it, the only regret she had was forgetting everything she had to do. She needed to focus on the problem at hand, telling him directly she couldn’t give him what he wanted at this moment. She had been embarrassed as Albert gave her a gentle smile, saying he would wait for her. 

“I’m glad. As long as you two get along then nothing else matters… well that and my sister gets better.” Kart laughed.

“Of course, I’ll make sure I do all that I can and then some for her.” Gust had a small smile on his face. They sat in silence until Albert reappeared, face reddened.

“Mate, if I ever have to do that again, it better be done by you or Phyllis.” Kart burst into laughter.

“I don’t think so.” She replied in between. As the pair left, Kart called out to Xu.

“Hey, you doing alright?” Silence.

“Xu?” She stood up, making her way to the curtain that remained shut. 

“Imma break in again if you aren’t going to answer.”

“C-can you just give me a moment?” Xu sat at the small table set up closely next to the medical bed. As Albert had entered, taking a seat upon it, they had converse in quiet conversation. It felt as if everything had been shut off around them.

“Mate, nothing against you, but can I have Kart give me this exam?”

“No.” Xu had answered quickly. “She said something about there being comfort in the same sex doing this exam.”

“Well, there is some truth to that. It’s no surprise that the first thing on her mind during an already uncomfortable situation is to try and make everything better around it.” Xu nodded.

“I agree with that; she said that when she conducted the exam on me.” They both fell into an awkward silence. 

“I bet that was something.” Albert attempted to make conversation.

“It was embarrassing and humiliating.” 

“Well…it’s what we do with it that counts.” Xu’s brow twitched, a threatening smile crossed his face with a hint of irritation.

“Well, you’re about to feel the same way in a few seconds.” Albert’s face had grown increasingly red as Xu took the sample. In the end, he was covering his face with his hands.

“Remember, it’s what we do with it that counts.”

“I’ll remember that next time.” Albert cleaned and fixed himself, stopping for a short moment before the curtain.

“Dr. Xu, if we could speak privately at some point. I’d like to talk to you about Kart. Let me know when you have time.” Xu frowned as Kart, alone, stood outside of the curtains. His mind was racked with questions, shaking his head to focus on the task at hand. 

“Who do we have next on the list?”

* * *

“We’ll have to go into extreme detail in how these things work.” Kart began, pointing to the microscopes. 

“I can’t have you guys damage these so you’ll have to start from the very beginning in how they work.” Phyllis and Xu nodded, getting ready to take notes. 

“So, I’m sure these microscopes look familiar, but understand the ones that Merlin and Petra have is known as a dissecting microscope, which is pretty much useless in what we’re going to do.” More nods.

“Also Ginger has about two more days of penicillin, and usually you would have a special machine that would identify all of the cells within our samples, but we can’t do that. So we have to do it the hard way and the slow way. So let’s start with the overall structure.” 

Kart spoke speedily, Xu raising his hand for her to slow down and Phyllis holding up a finger for her to repeat what she said. The amount of information was almost overwhelming and as Kart demonstrated how to move, handle and turn on the machine, Phyllis had a growing headache in the back of her head.

“Now, let’s get to the slides themselves.” She pulled out a grey, plastic box, small in size, holding 30 glass slides with slips of tissue paper in between each. From proper handling to cleaning, Kart spoke at lengths. When she took a short break to retrieve samples, Phyllis had leaned in next to Xu,

“Can you keep up with her?” He smiled gently.

“She works at the same pace as my master. Although, he was far more difficult to follow; Kart is clear and concise.” Phyllis sighed as Kart returned. 

“Alright, back to business. We are going to be as careful as possible. If you don’t know what to do, then you need to let me know ASAP. If you mess anything up, we probably won’t have a second chance. We’re going to split off into sections; both of you will be in charge of doing something different so that we can split off the work. I’m going to identify blood types and RH; Xu, you’re going to be in charge of staining and identifying cells in blood; Phyllis, you’ll be doing the STD testing.” Phyllis smiled brightly, relocating to the device with anticipation.

“I’ll go into more detail as we need it, but right now, the only parts we should be focused on is what you’re each going to be working on. We shouldn’t need to switch at all, especially since my section, agglutination, is going to be pretty simple.” She stood next to Phyllis. 

“Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to take one of the slides…” Kart delicately went over the steps, Phyllis following along closely. 

“Now, with the actual lowering of this microscope, you need to be attentive. This can only go so far before cracking the slide, stop before that. Remember there are two types of focuses, fine focus is the clarity that you’re going to want when you’re this distance. If you break one; you need to inform me. I won’t be mad, but because this is a biohazard, we have to proceed with caution. I don’t want any contamination; so no keeping secrets.” She explained what Phyllis was looking for, before setting her off to work.

“Alright Xu, you’re the lucky winner today of having the blood.”

“Oh?”

“You get to stain, and then you get to view. Staining is pretty easy, as you can see here, I have a number of dyes that I’ve had Carol make. The ones I had all dried up, so we’ve got these now. I’ve kept to the basic colors that we’re going to use.” 

Xu’s attention remained on Kart’s hands, observing and memorizing all the information she was giving. The process overall was simple, but what he was looking for seemed to be the only difficult part. 

“So, now you can get started with staining. And I am going to get blood types.” Phyllis’ knee was bouncing in place, excitement running through her as they worked through the day. To think, she would be doing more science than Petra and Merlin combined, as well as learning imperative knowledge for her field. Petra and Merlin had begged to sit in, but with the limited amount of time, as well as not enough space in the clinic until Higgins completed the new section, they were refused. 

“I can’t believe you get to do actual science before I do.” Petra had complained.

“Archaeology is a science, but unfortunately what you do is neither archaeology or science.” Kart had stated curtly. The young scholar frowned, asking,

“How would you describe what we do?”

“Antiquarianism.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Antiquarianism is when you have a collection of relics that while you aren’t going to sell, you’re going to display. You don’t take into mind the context that you’re losing when you take them out of their little rocky prisons; you only speculate what they could have been used for. It was antiquarianism in 1655, it is antiquarianism now.” 

“That’s a very specific date.”

“Yep.” Kart made a popping sound at the ‘p’, Petra’s frown deepening. When she first found out about Kart’s situation, it was because of the tension between her and Merlin. They struggled to wrap their heads around it, wanting to ask numerous questions, but Arlo stepped in. 

Now they would just have to wait until the clinic was done, and even then, they weren’t promised the use or information of the devices. Phyllis opened a thick binder that sat to her right, viewing the first slide with dedicated interest. 

Xu sat on the other side, heavily focused on everything around him. He kept a neutral expression on his face, hiding his growing excitement. During his training, he worked hands on with herbs and other natural ingredients; but they didn’t think about the contents of blood nor that there would be something wrong with it. The images in the binder sitting next to him were foreign, even with Kart taking the time to explain it, it was all mindblowing. 

After the first day, Kart had completed all of the blood type tests, breathing a sigh of relief.

“The good news is Ginger is a universal receiver. Have you found anything concerning yet, Xu?” Xu stepped away from the microscope,

“No. I don’t think I have. Everything seems to match that of a normal blood cell.” Kart nodded.

“Well, let’s finish for today. Fully clean up and we’ll meet back in the morning. For those who both of you have already tested, we’re going to take them from the side, and decide who we’re going to draw blood from. We’ll need to use separate bags for each donor. We won’t be getting the full amount in a bag, but I’m estimating that we’ll have enough for one surgery. We need to make sure we do this right on the first try, not waste supplies with being unsure. As much as I’d like to take my time in teaching you during the surgery, we need to be quick so her vitals don’t tank in the middle of it. We’ll have to save the learning one for some other time. Now, Phyllis, how far are you into STD testing?”

“I have about eight more.”

“Good, good. Tomorrow I’ll go ahead and get everyone who’s good to go on donations. Good work for today, I’m going to head back first.”

Kart turned on her heel, walking out the door as Xu and Phyllis turned to face each other. Kart’s demeanor had changed since they started treating Ginger. She was smiling less, found to have a solemn expression or none at all. Her jokes were becoming far and few between, her shoulders tense and her tired stare was generally the only response she gave. 

Even at home, Xu had to force her into bed as she stood up most nights pouring over the various medical textbooks and binders. As much as he wanted to join her in losing himself in the pages, they both needed rest. 

“What a surprise that she’s heading out early. I thought she was going to stay late again.” Phyllis laughed.

“I found a way to convince her.” He gave a shy smile. 


	55. Helping Ginger Part 4: A Lecture on Lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a science heavy chapter. With the change in format, I put a lot more breaks in the information so that it would be easier to read.

“Now, we’re going to have to go over important- but could be boring- information.” Kart stood in front of the chalkboard in the school; Gust, Gale, Xu and Phyllis sitting in normal size chairs Lucy had in the back. Merlin and Petra had found their way in, taking their seats in the last tables. 

“I see I have more people than anticipated; blows my fuckin’ mind. Anyways-” Kart cleared her throat.

“Let’s start with the overall anatomy of the lung- and how did we get more people?” Polly and Mars now sat at the tables, Lucy sighing as she pulled out more chairs. Kart turned around, beginning to draw on the chalkboard; the squeaking made her and others wince. 

She drew three diagrams; the first had both the lungs and ribs, the next were the ribs standing alone and finally, the lungs alone. She turned around, giving a little jump as she found Albert, Arlo and Nora had joined the group. 

“I can promise you this is going to be somewhat boring for those who are not interested in this topic, should you need to leave due to it being a bit dry, please quietly exit the building as I need to remain consistent. Some of this is from experience and memory, and I only have a few books on the subject overall.” 

Most people nodded, Mars yawning as Polly pulled out a sheet of paper. Phyllis and Xu pulled out notebooks, pens ready.

“Just a quick overview of what we need to cover; basics such as tissue types, muscles types that are involved; functionality of lungs, how they work, nutrition, organs that are related and work with them; and finally surgery itself. We have a lot of topics to go over so if we need to take a break just inform me and we will do so.” 

Her eyes nervously glanced over the room; she understood that some people might be interested in the topic but others were a complete mystery to her. She cleared her throat before moving over to the chalkboard, pointing to the lungs and ribs.

“This is kind of what your lungs and ribs look like in your body. Not an accurate representation of course as the lungs and ribs have different types of muscles, tissues and organs surrounding them. All of these are important and we will have to go over them so that you gain a better understanding of those organs that we’re about to work with.” 

She watched the faces of those sitting in the growing group. She watched as Antoine and Sonia entered, taking their seats close to Albert. Kart struggled to keep her face neutral.

“Humans have 12 pairs of ribs for a total of 24. There are three types of ribs; seven are directly connected to the sternum - here -” She pointed to the diagram. 

“Three are connected to the costal cartilages of those above it and finally two floating ribs that are only connected from the back.” She took a breath, gauging Xu and Phyllis’ facial expressions.

“Now moving on to the lungs, you have two lungs, left and right. The right is separated into three lobes and the left is separated into two.” Kart moved over to the farthest drawing, editing it to reflect her words. 

“These lobes are made up of 3 to 5 parts. Usually when you learn this, you get to see the side, and back side of the lungs, but unfortunately I don’t have many examples except for those in these books and the images are extremely limited. Here is a picture-” She held up a book, opened to a detailed picture of the lungs. 

“-of lungs. Actual lungs. As you can tell, you only gain one view. You will need to know front and back, so when we work with an actual lung, which we will, then you have full comprehension as to what you are handling. If you only understand one side, you have the opportunity to damage the other. We’ll be working on the side, making incisions on the front, side and back, following the curvature of the ribs. Move on to the tissue.” Kart took a step back, hastily drawing what looked to be rice fields.

“This is simple squamous epithelium, it is a single layer of cells that allow for rapid diffusion and a smooth lining, it’s found in lungs and blood vessels. We also have connective tissue which allows the expansion of the chest when the diaphragm contracts. When we move on to the muscles, we have costals, oblique and cardiac.” 

She looked over the crowd again. Phyllis was furiously writing things down, Xu’s face was calm, his hand moving swiftly against the page.

“Any questions so far?” Her eyes remained on Xu, but from the corner of her eye, Polly was raising her hand. She cleared her throat again.

“Polly?”

“Are there different types of tissues? Or is everything made up of those two?” Kart raised her brow; Lucy had mentioned she was the brightest student. 

“No, there-” Kart paused; bright or not, she had to watch her language. 

“-there are multiple. All tissues are relevant to what we’re doing but we’re going to focus on one thing at a time. We’re going to work on our focus region and then move outward.” Lee sat down at a table; her insides slowly tangling into a mess. 

“Any other questions?” Her fight to keep a straight face was losing to discomfort as she turned back to the board. As she continued to speak, Phyllis and Xu remained concentrated on her. 

“Moving onto external and internal intercostals. The external are going to extend downward and anteriorly from rib to rib and internal are going to be the reverse spare anteriorly from each rib. External intercostals pull the ribs up and expands the thoracic cavity as the diaphragm contracts, flattens and moves downward. The internal pull the ribs down and collapses the thoracic cavity while the diaphragm relaxes, causing an increase in pressure.” 

Kart mentally cringed. She sounded like a textbook, but no amount of humor or jokes could make this any less boring. Or draining.

“This forces inhalation and expiration. There are also four muscles of the abdomen, they are sheetlike muscles; this is where the obliques come back and we also have transverse abdominis and rectus abdominis. The rectus abdominis is the cartilage of ribs five through seven. These muscles help in respiration.” 

Kart took a deep breath. Her eyes searching everyone’s faces for confusion. Gust had a face of irritation as if attempting to understand the confusion mess; Gale and Albert both smiled having given up a long time ago, while Xu’s, Phyllis’ and Polly’s faces were focused on their notes. 

Sonia stared at Albert, Antoine focused on Xu and Mars had fallen asleep. Merlin and Petra were watching intently; Lee staring especially at the board. Arlo was attempting to balance a pencil on the eraser while Remington and Sam doodled on a piece of paper. 

“Let’s move onto the next topic. I forgot to list it in the overview but we need to go over the generalities of cancer. It is the overproduction of a certain type of cell that can form lumps or tumors within the body; they cause changes within the body depending on the form. If there is an overproduction of white blood cells, that is leukemia, which causes-” Kart paused, she tapped her head with her fist. 

“I’m getting off topic a bit. Let’s focus on stem cells and terpenoids. Stemness is the combination of a cell’s ability to further its lineage, give rise to different cells and environment interaction. Stem cells are cells that have the capacity of self-renewal; when cells fail to sustain homeostasis, they are considered malignant. Which brings up to the next section, terpenoids.” Kart erased everything on the board, drawing a strange diagram made of letters and lines. 

“Now, let’s start with what terpenoids are. They are a group of three terpenes that help reduce cancer formation. Starting with mevalonate which is necessary for cell growth is inhibited by D-Limonene which is a terpene and the one that should be focused on. Mevalonate is made from HMG CoA which is 3-hydroxy 3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A. It is a rate limiting step that is usually a target to help lower blood cholesterol levels.” Sonia, Albert and Gale’s eyes seemed to glaze over.

“Now Coenzyme A is involved in the metabolism of energy providing nutrients; carbohydrates, proteins, fat and ethanol. Now CoA bonds to many different molecules specifically to the carboxylic acid portion. It also activates different molecules such as acetic acid. It is made up of pyrophosphate, pantoic acid, beta-alanine, thioethanol, adenine, and ribose 3-phosphate.” Gust watched as Mar’s eyes closed.

“Pantothenic acid which largely makes up CoA is found in a number of food sources; rich sources include organ met, egg yolks, meats, fish, legumes, cereal, mushrooms, broccoli, avocados and royal… honey. Anyways pantothenic acid makes coenzyme A.” Polly and Phyllis stopped writing. 

“The deficiency of such is quite rare and actually takes several weeks to develop, as there are many different things that can give pantothenic acid, and there is really no toxicity. Here is the chemical construction of CoA. It also can be condensed to form citrate which is the first molecule of the Krebs cycle.” Kart paused, tapping her head with her fist.

“Off topic, off topic.” Albert’s eyes were glued to Kart as she tapped her head. 

“The main thing in this, is sometimes there could be errors within the human body that would require us to further research it as there are many factors that could affect the health of an individual. Nutrition, mutations, and general genetics and bodily care are usually the reason as to illness that appear in the body. You can tell it’s a rather confusing mess, so when we’re looking at a patient, we need to be able to look at all sides.” Phyllis was unsure as to where to start writing again. Her eyes shifted over to Xu’s paper, but found his handwriting to be nearly illegible.

“Their environment, their general health, daily schedule, meals and so on and so forth. We have to focus on all of these aspects as curing the problem and then sending them home can never be the answer. We need to think of the overall person. Changes need to be made and we need to make sure they are able to make them. Just because we say it, doesn’t mean it will be easy to do or make it happen in the blink of an eye. Any questions so far before we move to the next section?” 

Sonia’s hand inched over, taking hold of Albert’s under the table. 

“Alright, lemme get some water.” Albert brushed her hand off. Gust stood up with Gale.

“A quick break wouldn’t be bad.” Xu stated, smiling as he closed his book. Phyllis rubbed her forehead, trying to absorb all of the information. Sonia’s hand grabbed Albert’s again. He frowned.

“Dad! We’re taking a break!” Mar’s woke up at the sound of Polly’s voice. She laughed as he stood up, his leg’s shaking. Albert brushed her hand away again, more firmly this time.

“If you were going to sleep, you should have asked mom!” Albert made eye contact with Sonia.

“No, no. I just worked a little harder than I thought today. I’ll stay awake for the next part.” Albert mouthed the word ‘stop’ to her.

“Water, water, water. Gust, do you want some?” Kart beamed. Sonia frowned, moving in to whisper,

_ “Is there something wrong with me holding your hand? We’ve held hands before.”  _

“Yes, please.” Kart handed him a cup as Albert whispered back,

_ “I told you, I’m not interested.” _

“Yo, who made cookies? Imma eat them all.” 

_ “There should still be nothing wrong with me holding your hand! You’ve been interested in other people before, but you’ve asked other women out at the same time. How would this be any different?”  _

“Don’t eat all of the cookies. Those are for everyone.” Lucy’s stern voice chimed.

_ “Because I’m not interested in anyone else right now.”  _ Albert was beginning to lose his patience.

“But… le cookies.” 

_ “You say that, but as soon as you start dating her, you’re going to just date someone else on the side.”  _ Sonia hissed.

“Kart, you need to share.” Arlo commanded.

_ “You get what you want and realize it isn’t what you wanted. You want something else.”  _ Sonia continued. 

“No! You can’t make me!” 

_ “I-I’m not who I used to be.”  _

“Kart, you have three cookies in your mouth! You’re done! Stop eating!” Arlo barked. 

_ “How do you know that? You haven’t even started dating her yet and last I checked, you don’t have a chance. You were rejected, remember?” _

“Buht isss gut.” 

_ “It doesn’t matter if I was rejected or not! I-I’ll wait for her. I know she rejected me because she’s busy.”  _

“You need to share with other people! Look, Polly is not being greedy- Don’t hand her cookies!” 

_ “That’s what she says, but are you sure it’s not because of something else?” _

__

“If I give her more, then I look less greedy! Also isn’t this sharing, Arlo? Look Arlo, I’m sharing!” 

_ “Wha-what do you mean?” _

“Why are you acting so childish?!” 

_ “I heard what Linda said in her room! I heard her screaming! You don’t think that I don’t know what’s going on? That I don’t know about Kart? Antoine and I have known for a while now and Nora.”  _

“Why are you so mean to me?! I just want sugar to get me through the rest of the lecture!”

_ “I know her actual name and just how messed up this entire situation is!”  _ Sonia gripped the table, as her volume increased.

“It’s your lecture!”

_ “Keep your voice down! Also, I know too! That doesn’t change how I feel about her or you!” _

“Yeah, that doesn’t mean I don’t get tired! You try standing up there, and talking in front of people.”

_ “It should! How messed up is it that she’s been lying to people? Hiding something just so wrong?! I’ve already talked about it with Minister Lee.” _

“Just let her have the cookies; she’s kind enough to be lecturing more people than what was expected.” Gale stated.

_ “Wh-why would you do that?! She’s not hurting anyone! Why do you care?” _

“Kart, are there terpenoids in these cookies?” Xu asked.

_ “Because I love you! Why don’t you understand that?” _

_ “You don’t love me, you just love the idea of me and someone to give into your dream of having a personal piggy bank! I love her, why don’t you understand that?” _

“I don’t understand why you would choose someone like her over me!” She stood up and raised her hand, coming downward swiftly, making contact with his face.

“What a fun way to word that question. Just a moment.” Sonia glared down at Albert, his cheek red from the slap. Tears threatened his eyes as Sonia opened her mouth again.

“She’s the most disgusting-” She was interrupted by Kart shoving a cookie in her mouth.

“I thought it was my blood sugar that was making you irritating, but I was wrong. It’s your blood sugar.” Sonia stood in fear as Kart glared at her, the look in her eyes less than friendly. 

“Now, you seem to have something to say to my face, well I’m right here. So go ahead and say it. I have a lecture to give and little time to spare for someone who hurts my friends.” Her tone was low, threatening as her gaze pierced into Sonia. The waitress shook her head swiftly.

“That’s what I thought. Now leave. You’re bothering people.” She passed Kart, walking immediately outside, covering her face. Antoine sat with a shocked looked, the rest of the group quiet as Albert’s tears seemed to pour over. 

Kart moved in an awkward motion with her cup, splashing water on his face. Albert gave her a confused expression as she shyly looked to Gust, awkwardly and exaggerating her words,

“Oh no! Gust, it seems I was  _ very _ clumsy and got water _ all _ over Albert. You should take him and help him clean up. What a bad friend I am! Can’t even hold a cup correctly.” 

Gust moved in, helping Albert stand and lead him to a restroom. Inside, his legs gave way, falling into a sobbing heap. Gust held him as he covered his face. Kart, on the other hand, went back to the cookies.

“Wow, what great cookies. And yes, yes they technically do.”

* * *

“Now the last part of this long lecture.” Kart stood in the front again. Gust now sat next to Albert, who slowly ate a cookie. Spare Sonia, everyone else was in their rightful places.

“Okie, the next part is going to be confusing and going to need a ton of diagrams so let’s take it slow. The procedure for lung surgery is based on which lobes are being affected; overall it’s called a thoracotomy, as this will need the chest cavity to be opened.”  Kart paused. Looking over to Polly, her brow twitched.  _ FUCK, forgot about the peanut. It’s educational but is this too graphic for a kid? _

“A lobectomy is the removal of a lobe, a bilobectomy is the removal of two lobes and a sleeve lobectomy is for one lobe as well as the main bronchus, which we covered. A bilobectomy is only done for the right lung, for two lobes that are next to each other. You can also do a segmentectomy in which you remove one to four segments of a lobe; a wedge resection which is the removal of a small wedge-shaped part of lung tissue; and a pneumonectomy which is the removal of an entire lung.” She cringed. She sounded like a certain professor she had in college.

“From what I’ve seen in the patient, we’re probably going to have to either do a wedge shaped if it is concentrated or a lobectomy depending on the size and range of affected tissue. We want to leave as much healthy tissue as we can in order for the lung to continue working at full capacity.”  _ Do they even understand any of this? _

“If not, we’ll probably have to have her on oxygen since we don’t have the tools to do the other thing. Based on the fact that the area affected is of the right lung, there’s a good change that only a single lobe will have to be removed which will allow the patient to still have a working lung. Even a second lobe and we’ll be cool. But we don’t want to push it.” Kart stepped away from the chalkboard, the chaos apparent from the haphazard doodles.

“Any questions?” Gale fumbled with his hands.

“So, it’s possible that she will lose this organ?”

“Well, definitely a piece of it. Hopefully, when we get in, we will only need to remove a lobe or a concentrated area. Although a wedge resection might do less damage as the tissue around the cancerous tumor can be removed if we’re careful enough, or if it’s concentrated. Like I said, the patient will still be able to respirate quite normally even with a missing piece of lung.”

“How long does the procedure normally take?” Phyllis questioned.

“Anywhere from two to six hours. We’ll need to keep noises to a minimum in order to focus.”

“How are we going to get into the lungs?” Xu asked.

“Like I said before, in order to enter, we need to cut the front, side and back, moving with the curvature of the ribs. We’ll want to ensure that as she heals the scars she’ll have are minimum and look natural. It’s perfectly normal for her to have scarring that is slightly abnormal but we need to minimize it.”

“How long does it take to heal from this surgery?” Gust piped up in the back.

“It can take weeks to months, limited movement for up to two months. That’s why our schedule is very tight. I want the patient out at least by the end of spring, give them time to be outside afterwards. But it depends on how the patient acts as well, limited movement means limited movement.”

“I’ll talk that over with the patient, I don’t think you know what that means.” Phyllis stated.

“Rude, any other questions or statements that don’t attack my character?”

“I’ll speak to the patient about behaving, they usually do but with Kart’s influence, I’m worried they might rebel.” Xu joked.

“Absolutely betrayed at this point. If that’s all, and we’re just gonna poke at me, then this lecture is over. And Mars can finally crash in his bed.” Mars jolted awake, Polly laughing before yawning.

“Time for bed.” Mars picked her up, carrying her out as she held onto her notebook paper. 

“If she understood any of that, that would be amazing. She would probably make a good doctor.” Kart wiped the chalkboard.

“She wants to be a scientist.” Lucy beamed as she assisted her.

“Oooh, that’s cool.” Albert and Gust stood up, making their way to Gale who nervously looked between the two. 

“I’m surprised to see you here Albert; what made you come?” Phyllis appeared on their side.

“I heard from Gust she was going to be talking about Ginger, I thought I’d be here for support and learn a few things. Apparently I wasn’t much support.” They all frowned. His eyes were slightly reddened from crying.

“From now on, just stay away from her. I am surprised though that Kart didn’t act more violently.” At the sound of Kart’s name, Albert stood straighter.

“I need to talk to Kart about something. Now.” He moved away from the group, heading to Kart when he was intercepted by Lee. 

“Kart, if I may have a word?” She raised a brow, following him to a small corner. Albert watched with anxiety as they spoke; she nodded as the minister spoke, her eyes visibly twitching in the end. 

“As I understand it, you go by a different name.”

“Yeah, yeah I do. But I prefer Kart, so if you’d be so kind as to continue to call me that.” Kart shifted uncomfortably as Lee nodded.

“I see. If I may ask you another?”

“I may not answer depending on the question.”

“Well, then maybe another time.” Lee walked out swiftly. Kart gave a quick shrug, about to walk to the group before Antoine intercepted her and Albert again.

“Kart-”

“Man, I sure am popular today.” Antoine gave a short laugh before pulling her back into the corner.

“I’m also popular with this corner.”

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“As does everyone.” Kart stated in a sarcastic tone.

“It’s about Sonia.” He moved in, whispering as Kart’s eyes darted over to Albert. 

“Is it possible-I know this might be out of line, but could you speak to Sonia? I’m not sure what’s going through her head right now, and I know she’s really jealous of you, but I promise she isn’t usually like this. I think something’s wrong. I don’t know why she’s suddenly so clingy with Albert or why she suddenly has so much jealousy that she’s hurting mine and Phyllis’ feelings.” Antoine shifted nervously.

“I know she’ll probably be against talking with you, but that doesn’t mean she shouldn’t. I want her to understand that even if she’s jealous, even if you’re never with Albert, or anything like that, it’s not okay for her to be doing what she’s doing. I know we don’t talk much, only seeing each other in the guild, but I know you can help her. She’s one of my best friends, and I…” Antoine swallowed a lump in his throat.

“I just want her to be happy. I don’t think Albert can be that person though. He’s so in love with you, just like Dr. Xu. I can see it in her eyes that she doesn’t think it’s fair. There was a moment where I didn’t think so, but that was so long ago. I’ve gotten past that feeling. I just want everyone to be happy and to get along, even if it means the man that I’m interested in, never notices me. So if you could, after all of this, if you could help Sonia.”

Antoine had started to tear up, a desperate expression on his face. Kart gave a short nod.

“I’ll do my best to talk to her, but we might need someone to mediate. I don’t want her thinking we’re cornering her or anything like that. I have a feeling I might know what’s wrong, but we’ll figure this out together.” Antoine smiled nervously.

“Ye-yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Antoine walked away, Albert swiftly moving in. 

“Are you okay? What did Lee say to you?” He had grasped her shoulders, practically shaking her. 

“It’s okay Albert, it’s okay. He didn’t ask much but I have a feeling he’ll ask more later.” His whole body relaxed, a sigh of relief escaping him as he retracted his hands, holding them close to his chest.

“That’s a relief. I honestly thought it would be worse. But I do think you might want to avoid him. From what I’ve heard from Gust and Gale, he can get pretty aggressive.” Kart’s face contorted.

“Yeah, think I’m gonna try and avoid that.” 


	56. Helping Ginger Part 5: Testing Fiesta

The next day, a line had begun to form outside of the clinic. People waited in nervous anticipation as Kart ushered a couple in. Martha and Paulie went first, sitting somewhat close together as Kart inserted needles into their arms. Phyllis eyed them from the side, watching as Paulie attempted to slyly pet Martha’s hand. 

“I’d like to thank you again; I talked to Django about making sure we had some sweets for after you donate. So, when you’re done, we can give you some goodies.” Kart stated. Martha smiled brightly as Paulie replied,

“It’s very manly to help someone out.”

“Oh, then you are the manliest man.” Kart commented. He grinned brightly as she stood up, walking over to the table of said treats and picking a couple up.

“Are we allergic to anything?”

“No.” They replied in unison.

“Should I give one bag because you’re going to share or two bags?” Martha blushed as Paulie replied,

“Two bags. Toby is going to want one.”

“Done deal. I’ll put a little extra in it. Tell him it’s from his _cool_ friend. Or you could steal it and say it was from yourself. Hurt my feelings.” Martha giggled as Paulie seemed somewhat embarrassed. 

Next was Sam and Aadit.

“I’m a bit nervous about this.” Aadit had mentioned.

“It’ll be okay. I’ll make sure nothing hurts, and if it does, I’ll make it up to you.” She gave him a gentle smile, one that he hesitantly returned. 

“How’s the Tree Farm? I’m sure with Higgins’ building, and the construction of South Block, you’ve had your hands full.” Aadit laughed awkwardly.

“You would think but Dawa and I have found some time to take breaks. Although from what I hear, you’re the one with your hands full.”

“Oh, if that wasn’t the truth. But it’s okay; it’s to help someone.”

“That’s very noble.”

“Is it?”

“I think it is. You’re taking time you didn’t have and making it for someone else. I’m not sure if there’s anything more noble than that.”

“Oh… that’s very nice of you to say. I would say it more so my job than anything else.” Aadit gave a short laugh.

“You’re very humble.” Kart could only smile as she moved on to Sam.

“Hey peeperino.”

“Hello Kart.”

“You ready to lose some more blood than usual?” Sam chuckled as Kart sat down, readying the civil corps member’s arm.

“You said you would do anything to make it feel better if it hurt, right?”

“Anything within my power.” Sam nodded, watching as her blood traveled up the tubing. 

“Thanks again for doing this. We do have goodies for those who are willing to donate. Aadit, Django said you have more particular tastes. I’m sorry you have to eat something sweet, but we made sure it was as natural as possible.” She moved over to the table, picking up a circular plate. 

“We went ahead and made you a little sampler plate; fruit, honey, peanut butter, hope you’re not allergic, and some bread. So when you’re all done there, you can munch all ya want.” Aadit’s face remained neutral but his eyes lit up with excitement.

“How very thoughtful of you.”

“Mostly Django.” 

“Kart.” Xu stepped into the conversation, coming from behind Ginger’s curtain. “If I could borrow you for a second?” 

“Excuse me.” She walked over to the other side of the room, slipping behind the curtain. Ginger had her back on the pair, Phyllis holding her hand as Kart looked to the doctor for answers.

“She feels bad how much people are giving, to save her.” Ginger visibly winced, curling into a ball.

“Ginger.” She moved to sit next to the patient, hopping onto the bed.

“Talk to me, what’s up?”

“I appreciate what everyone is doing for me… but…” She trailed off. “I don’t think I deserve this.”

“Why?”

“How will I pay everyone back? How could I? What if this is all for nothing? Then this is all wasted on me, when it could go to someone else who has a better chance of survival. I know you’ve been trying to hide it, but I know you’re stressed over my surgery. Maybe this is all too much for even you. I don’t want you running yourself into the ground for me.” Ginger hid her face.

“Everyone has already sacrificed so much, even Gust has been suffering. I know he’s been hiding it from me. I just think maybe it would just be proper and let my illness take me. Whatever this tumor is, maybe it would be best to let it happen. What am I going to do once I get better? I haven’t done much with my life, and relying on my family after I’m well, just seems more selfish than I am right now. Maybe it’s selfish to ask for everything to just end, but I’m sure that things will be better as soon as I’m gone.”

Ginger’s voice cracked, her body trembling as Phyllis smoothed the hair out of her face. Tears had begun to trickle down her face, into a small pool on the sheets.

“A community is a group of people who come together and help each other. Last I checked, you are a part of this community. I can speak for most when I say we need no rhyme or reason to help out someone deeply in need, whether they are one of us or not. Whether we fail or succeed, it doesn’t matter. What matters is we were together, worked together, picked each other up, we tried to help. Your new life is going to be very difficult; adapting is hard, but you have your family. You have people around you who are willing to lend you an ear, a shoulder to cry on and so much more. There is nothing wrong with asking for help, and there’s nothing wrong with accepting it when it’s given.” Ginger continued to frown.

“You make handicrafts now yes? Then go with that. Make your own shop, make a toy shop, or travel like the Mysterious Man, but you could be like Ginger… or Beedle. You’ll have a lot of options and that’s the whole point of a transition stage. This is why you have a transition stage. For people who have been sick for most of their lives become overwhelmed with the thought of being outside that bubble. Adjustments will take time, but patience is needed overall. Even if you grow impatient beyond belief, know that we’re here, patient enough to watch the stars change.” Ginger sat up, wiping her eyes as Kart continued. 

“In terms of me ‘working too hard’, I was doing the same thing in the hospitals, working my ass off for days. So much so I dreamed about working in them, but you know what, those were my best dreams. I was always cool, comfortable and calm. It was an environment I had no issue with because it was something I had a pretty good handle on.” Kart handed her a small cloth to clean her face with.

“There’s nothing wrong with thinking people are doing a lot for you, but know we’re doing it because we care about you, we love you and we want to see you succeed, grow and venture out on your own, like you've always dreamed of. I don’t think it’s selfish for you to say that you think it would be better if things ended for you, because you aren’t in the right mindset and that’s completely normal for someone in your position. I don’t know what happens when you die, I don’t know where you’ll go, but what I do know is that the people who love you, will miss you beyond belief. So much so their hearts will break into two, but understand that a person is truly forgotten when no one remembers their name. I will remember every single person I ever met, and ones that I never even got to meet but had the chance to see. I will never forget them and we will never forget you.” Ginger’s tears had started to flow again. 

“Why don’t you try to take a nap? I’ll have Phyllis run and get you some food, have your brother and father visit you. Let’s get you comfortable again.” Ginger nodded, laying back down as Phyllis continued to smooth out her hair. 

Kart gave a quick nod to Xu, before stepping out. Sam and Aadit were silent as she returned to their sides, removing the needles. She put little band-aids on the insertion point, letting them sit for a while as they ate their little goodies. Aadit’s eyes were focused on the sample plate while Sam slowly stood up, approaching Kart quietly.

“That was quite a speech you gave.”

“Oh?” Kart replied in a nonchalant manner.

“I think you’ve caught someone’s attention.” Sam murmured, motioning her head in Aadit’s direction. Kart raised a brow, looking towards the man who savored the snack. 

“How do you figure?”

“The whole time you were talking, Aadit just kept staring back at the curtain. Even started to tear up a bit.”

“That doesn’t really mean anything. Anyways, if you’re done with your snack, then you can head out. We’re on a bit of a tight schedule so send in the next victims.”

“Next victims?”

“Next peeps.” Sam shook her head confused, walking over to the clinic doors. Aadit stood slowly, watching as the doors shut behind Sam. His sudden lack of movement made Kart call out to him,

“Aadit? Is everything alright?” He seemed to jump out of his skin, turning around and giving a quiet nod, before following after Sam. 

* * *

“I have questions.” Dr. Xu sat in the chair as Kart readied his arm to draw blood.

“I’ll only answer one of them.” He paused.

“Why am I sitting here?”

“Because, you and I are the same, universal donors. And in order for my blood to be drawn, I need your blood to be drawn so that you can learn how to draw blood. It’s true, I could do it myself, but you should know how to do it too… for just in casies.” 

Xu watched with anxious eyes as his blood traveled up the tube. 

“I don’t like this. Why am I always the one having to do stuff like this?”

“You mean be a guinea pig?”

“Guinea pig?”

“This has nothing to do with being a guinea pig...or tester or whatever. This is one, practice for you to draw blood and two, you’re giving blood for someone else. Either ways, it needs to be done; and you’ll be practicing on me as well.” Xu nodded. 

Kart had dragged him over at the end of the day, forced him to sit down and remain still as she inserted a needle into his arm. She gave quick instructions and at the end, the only thing he could feel was frustration.

“I’d like for you to ask next time we do something like this.” He murmured.

“If I ask you every single time, then you wouldn’t do it. You would avoid it until we absolutely need it; and that’s majorly inconvenient.” Xu frowned.

“That’s true…”

“I am sorry you feel that you’re forced into this. I’ll ask next time.”

“No, you’re right. I would avoid it like crazy unless you forced me. Like the… other one.”

“Truth.”

“What?”

“What?” Xu laughed.

“I sometimes forget how different your sense of humor is.” Kart laughed lightly as she moved over to the table with snacks, picking up a small bag and carrying it back. 

“Here, you’ll need this.” She set them down next to him. 

Silence fell between them, the hum of the machine filling the space between them. She set her head down on the table, his eyes focused on her before giving a short chuckle. Lifting her head slightly in his direction, she asked,

“What?”

“It feels so weird that everything is calm right now. Almost as if chaos is going to hit us very, very hard.” She smirked,

“I feel that too. Higgins is going to be done with the addition soon and we’re going to be up to our elbows in work. We need to move machines, and prep Ginger’s surgery. Her penicillin is going to be done tonight, and as long as we keep the environment clean, we can move her to the addition. She’ll be so much more comfortable there.” Xu, lowered his voice, moving in,

“Also, I wanted to talk to you about something.” Kart nodded, moving closer.

“I think Ginger feels uncomfortable here because it’s just her… as in there is just one patient. The three of us don’t really count as company for her, so I think it’ll be best if we find someone who could keep her company or at least has the time.”

“That would be a good idea, if everyone wasn’t so busy. The pace has picked up and Presley asked me to take a little bit of time off here as Higgins completes the addition, so I can help out in the overload of commissions. So I might disappear for a bit. But… I do have an idea…it might not be the best idea, but it’ll have to do.” 

“Please don’t kidnap someone and tie them to a chair.”

“It’s almost as if you read minds!”

“I can just predict what you’re going to do.”

“Rude. But while it was the first thought that crossed my mind; it’s actually something else. Which, if you hate this idea, then I’m sorry, I’m going to have to friend-break up with you.” Xu shot her a confused look. 

“I know, I know. It might seem harsh, but understand you keep rejecting all of my cool ideas. This one isn’t going to hurt anyone. I promise.”

“As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone. If it does, I’ll… friend-break up with you too!” Kart burst out into laughter. 

The distance between them was small enough that as she laughed some of her hair tickled his face. He blushed as she started to remove the needle, gently pressing a bandage on to his arm.

“Alright, now show me that you can do this.” They switched places and as he worked, he cleared his mind. It was smooth, and as the blood began to flow, Kart leaned back. 

One of his hands lingered on her forearm, traveling down slowly until reaching the palm of her hand. Two of his fingers remained in contact with her skin, but as he moved them away, her hand snatched his fingers back. 

“These are mine now.” He almost missed her words as she squeezed his fingers. “That’s what you get for leaving them there.”

“Ah, well these are attached to me. And I do work with my hands, so I’ll need these back.”

“Nope, these are mine now. Let me tell you, having seven fingers is pretty amazing.” Xu laughed.

“Ah, if that’s true, then…” Using the other hand, he grasped her hand fully. 

“This is all mine.”

“Welp, then-” She took her other hand, placing it on his. 

“These are all mine.” 

“Can you two flirt at a different time?” Phyllis walked out from behind the curtain; Xu’s face turning bright red, moved away swiftly. 

“What do you mean? I own two extra hands. I do not know this flirting you speak of.” Her voice became almost mechanically as Phyllis sighed.

“Congrats on your two new hands. Let’s just focus on making Ginger more comfortable.” 


	57. Helping Ginger Part 6: Bears and No Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I split another chapter.

The next morning, Ginger woke up still feeling the same as the day before. With Gust and Gale busy as usual, she was left to keep herself company. 

Phyllis was nice to talk to, but she would jump in and out of conversation as Kart put her to work. She sat up slowly, drawing back the curtain to let them know that she was awake. Her eyes found Kart who was drawing the curtain on another area.

“Good morning Ginger.” Kart greeted.

“Hello Kart.” 

“How are we feeling today?”

“Not the best. I was hoping something might be different today.”

“Oh of course, the monotonous tones of daily life can be a bit bland for someone who has less movement than another. With that being said, I have found a solution. A patient and a new assistant to keep you company. I also have two other nurses and such.” Kart announced happily.

“I was not informed of this.” Phyllis practically marched over to the pair. “Kart, I thought you said you were going to keep us in the loop at all times.”

“Yes, well… as we spoke about before, we need to make Ginger more comfortable.”

“So you beat someone up?” Xu appeared out of nowhere, his brows furrowed. “You said you wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Oh, the fuckin’ accusations. No, y'all a bunch of psychos.” 

Kart drew back the curtain of the other bed. A large stuffed bear laid back in it; an IV taped to its arm, along with a heart and blood pressure monitor. No sounds were being made as the teddy bear, with a gentle smile on its face, looked forward.

“This is George. Please treat him well.” Xu and Phyllis held confused looks on their faces, Ginger was in shock. 

“He is suffering from appendicitis, he’ll need to go into surgery soon. Hopefully he makes it out well enough. Also let me present to you, Phyllis, your own personal assistant.” 

Kart moved past the other curtain, pulling out a small cart with a computer screen attached and another teddy bear, this one smaller, sitting on top. It wore glasses, and a lab coat.

“His name is Michael. He likes long walks on the beach and juice. Also treat him well. I was thinking about how it might be inconvenient for people to try and get our attention while we’re working with someone else, so I went ahead and got us a secretary!” 

Kart moved over to the desk, now moved closer to the door, and placed a bear, with a bow, on the seat.

“This is Jennifer. She enjoys reading romance novels and rainbow lemonade. I don’t want Phyllis sitting here when she can be learning. So they just have to ring this bell and it will grab our attention. Also I found some patients to be waiting on the chairs so people know that they have to wait in those areas and if they’re sick then they can be sitting in between these two bears-” 

Kart began to speak quickly, nearly impossible to understand for all three of them. “Anyways, here our two new nurses.” 

She held up a cat stuffy and a bunny. 

“This is Amber and Topaz, they are going to be focused on Mr. George over there. Considering we’re going to be busy with Ginger, I think we need extra people. And also I’m thinking about hiring a technician so that if our machines break, then he can fix it. I do have a technician in training though.” 

She held up another bear, wearing large glasses and a tie. 

“Jasper. Also I’ve set up a human resources department.” 

Another bear, a bow on its head with a dress. 

“Amanda. And finally, mental health.” Kart walked over to the other side, now behind a wall as she carted out a bear almost twice her size, wearing a suit.

“His name is Chris, so let’s treat everyone nicely.” Xu’s eyes darted around the clinic, as Phyllis mumbled,

“Kart, this is a lot of bears.”

“Well, I thought it would be good for you guys to kind of see what a hospital would look like for me. And I also thought that Ginger might get a kick out of the bears.” Ginger’s expression mirrored that of the pair as Kart turned to the three of them.

“Now, as early as it is, Higgins has informed me that he is nearly complete with the addition. The only thing that's left is to connect this side and that side. Ginger, we’re going to move you back to your home after a few days while Higgins sets up the last bit. You should be back next week. Relax as much as you can inside your room; you probably won’t be in there for a couple of months I would assume. Also, I have to pick up a commission so I’ll be a bit busy.” 

With the end of the second season approaching, Kart’s main goal was to have Ginger out by the end of the year or at least the start of the next. 

“In a few days?” Ginger questioned.

“Yes, as much as I’d like to move you now and have him complete the addition ASAP, the problem is that your immune system is still very weak. We’re going to have to be incredibly careful; you’ll have to wear a mask, and gloves. I’d like to say that we could just move you to a different part of the room, but the dust particles and such would make it super difficult for you to breathe.” Kart explained. Ginger frowned.

“Will I get to be able to spend time with my family?”

“No, unfortunately. We still can’t introduce anything new to your system. Going outside is going to be rough. As much as I had liked to do what Higgins suggested, which was to do the addition before the treatment, we’ve been on a tight schedule.” Ginger looked down on her hands.

“Is my immune system still really that fragile?”

“Well… we did just help it out but we also very much maimed it. Like I said before, antibiotics are great but they destroy everything within their path, good or bad. The tumor is also causing your body to have to work harder. I’ve specifically had your sample of blood left for last; on the idea of, I don’t want you thinking that all of these donations are for nothing or they’ll be for nothing.” Both of them frowned.

“Whether or not this tumor is benign, we’re still conducting surgery. We’re still going to go through all of the steps towards making you better. From what I’ve talked about with Dr. Xu; time is incredibly tight. The only time I want you on a ventilator is when you’re healing from your surgery. Anyways, do you have any other questions or concerns?”

“So, I’ll be in here by myself?” She frowned.

“Unfortunately, the only ones who will visit here or will be able to spend time are Dr. Xu and Phyllis.” With no more questions, Kart left for the day.

For the next few days, Ginger sat quietly, waiting for one of the doctors to come back. Frowning, she leaned back into her pillows. The built up excitement, growing anticipation was beginning to become unbearable; she was going to be free of this disease. 

She could go outside like Gust and her father did; say hello to Sonia who would be standing by the register next to the Round Table; greet Martha at her bakery; and maybe finally walk through Emily’s fields of wheat. She couldn’t remember the last time the sun warmed her skin, or watched it glitter across the sea that Wuwa was always on. 

She could see from outside how it lit up all of Portia, and during festivals she could only watch from the shade. Now, in just two to three more seasons, she’ll be outside once again with all of her friends, join in festivals, meet new people and maybe go on her own adventures. Her dreams were about to come true but anxiety was sneaking its way into her. 

The dread she felt of hardly seeing her family, people brushing her off immediately as soon as she was no longer ill and the idea that no one was as she thought they were. People were kind to her, but she had heard from several people the difficult time the residents of Portia had given Kart when she first arrived. Ginger knew they were good people, but after a traumatic experience, they had changed to be cautious of those outside of their community. 

It was more than likely that she will have to see new residents be treated the same way Kart was, as well as watch the other workshop owners continue to give Kart a difficult time. Two years had passed, and yet they refused to get along with the builder. The disgusted looks she had seen on their faces as they sat in the Round Table for dinner; how they spoke about her behind her back. 

Were people going to start talking behind Ginger’s back? Did they already do that? Ginger clutched at her blankets. Normally around this time, she would be in pain; attempting to hide the stings and stabs around her body, but now she felt nothing. She was one step closer to wellness, and that much closer to living a new life. 

She sighed as the door to her room suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. Kart stepped in, shutting the door gently and taking a seat next to the bed.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired. I can’t wait to just be out and about already.” Ginger gave a weak smile.

“Well, you’ll be sleeping for just a little bit longer; the building is done and as soon as we prep for surgery and such, we can move you back in.” Kart cleared her throat. 

“Let’s talk about transitioning.” Ginger nodded, sitting up.

“So, let’s talk about your current feelings on your family’s schedules. Gust and your father go to work and Russo, usually hangs out with you.” Another nod before replying,

“I mean, now I feel more anxious that my father and brother are far away from me. Russo can’t really visit me, but overall I’m just scared the distance now will only grow. They can’t visit me so it already feels like they’re already gone. That they aren’t going to want anything to do with me afterwards. I’m afraid that as soon as I get better, they’ll tell me I’m on my own.” 

Ginger’s head was now hung, her voice cracking as she spoke.

“I just don’t want to be alone. I don’t want them to hover over me as much as they did, but I feel that as soon as I step out that door, they’re going to shut it behind me.” Ginger sniffled, a deep frown on her face.

“Have you spoken to them about how you feel? When they last visited, what do you talk about?”

“Father kept going on and on about how he was excited to show me all the changes of Portia during the day, take me further into the desert, and visit Siwa. Gust went on about how we can do handicrafts and art together… said something about me thinking about starting a business. Russo hasn’t said much, but then again he never really does.” She smiled warmly. 

“I know they’re all excited now, but I feel like that will change in a blink of an eye.”

“This separation anxiety is normal. You’ve had to be so reliant on people that being independent must have been a dream. It’s a scary thing to face, especially after being this way for so long. You are going to see them everyday, they are not going to run off as soon as you walk out of the hospital. What I recommend right now is that you continue to talk to your family about this subject.” Kart pointed to the floor with both hands. 

“Let’s start on an easy schedule to have some order and control over your first couple weeks outside of the hospital and your home. We will still need to monitor your recovery, ensure you aren’t having any other symptoms or something isn’t coming back. We’ll break away from the schedule very slowly but in order for your transition to work, after you get out of the hospital, I will no longer be your doctor.” Ginger had a confused look on her face as Kart continued. 

“You’re going to need to get used to that separation, that space, so I’ve decided since we’re friends, you can stay at Sonia’s, mine and Emily’s. Emily’s will be like the pinnacle, but I’m close enough to still help you if you need something. I’ll be first aid, but after you’re out of the hospital, it will no longer be a professional relationship.” Ginger’s face seemed to light up with excitement.

“Dr. Xu and Phyllis will be the ones you rely on the most. I’ve taught them a lot and will continue to teach them during your recovery, so they are more properly equipped to assist you when you need it. But I’ll be directly in line with your transition, unless you’d prefer someone else.” 

Ginger shook her head. 

“So a couple of weeks after you’re home, we’ll move you to Sonia’s. You’ll follow a part of her schedule, and make your own. Then you’ll come to mine, follow my schedule, make your own, by that point you’ll probably know how you’ll want to spend your day. And then finally at Emily’s. It will give you experience in three very different areas of Portia. I’ve also asked Martha, Carol and Lucy to watch out for you, include you in a bit of what they do. Paulie and Mars were hesitant but I’ll convince them later.”

“What about Gust and Albert?” Kart paused.

“Well...I wouldn’t so much mind Albert because he does very different things from Gust, but I would not recommend following your brother’s schedule. I think you should keep your distance from his section of things, unless he forces you through the door, I’d very much prefer you to steer clear of it.”

“So just Albert then?”

“Well, I feel like he would drag you back to A&G. It depends on what he’s doing.”

“I don’t think he’ll do that.”

“Oh? Didn’t I hear that he liked you? I feel like he would try to show you everything that he does.” Ginger giggled.

“He used to like me. He very much prefers you.” Kart could feel her face warm, her eyes nervously darting from Ginger’s face to the wall.

“You can’t tell me you don’t know because Albert came here after he confessed to you.” Kart began to stammer as she continued. 

“He also came here after he kissed you so I heard just about everything about that too. Do...do you like him? I mean, just because he’s in love with you, doesn’t mean you are with him.” Kart’s face was bright red, puffing out her cheeks before quietly saying,

“I-I think Albert is very sweet. I wouldn’t mind going out on a date or two with him… see how he is during a date.”

“What about Dr. Xu?” Ginger was now sitting up.

“Oh my god, what has Phyllis told you?”

“She, Sonia and everyone else has told me that Dr. Xu definitely likes you. I can see it too! He gets so flustered and he’s always staring at you.” Kart’s face was the same color as a tomato as Ginger continued to smile. 

“So who do you like more? I can keep a secret!” 

“Gi-Ginger, I feel as if I-”

“You must like someone! I know you do!” Ginger puffed out her cheeks.

“Fine! But you have to absolutely keep it a secret okay? If you tell anyone, I will destroy you.” Ginger giggled in delight.

“Tell me! Tell me!”

* * *

Ginger was gently shaken awake by Dr. Xu.

“Ginger, we’re going to be needing to head back now.” Glancing at the clock, she found it to be later in the afternoon. She shot him a confused look as he explained,

“We decided to prepare for surgery while you were asleep. Kart wanted to make sure the bears and Portia residents were ready.” She gave a quick nod as they headed to the Clinic. 

Ginger stayed home for more days than what was expected on the basis that Kart was working on commissions and Higgins added a bit more to the building. Upon entering, everything was bigger. Machines and beds had been moved around, some gone all together, having been moved to the new addition. 

As they entered the next room, Ginger’s bed was decorated with bears that had a welcome sign, flowers and handicraft supplies. She gave a quick pause before finding Kart, pulling out two more bears. 

The builder paused, turning her head to Ginger and Xu.

“Hey, uhh… we got some party crashers.” She held up the two bears whose legs flopped as she jiggled them. Ginger’s eyes fell on a bear in a hospital gown, a portable IV machine standing next to the wheelchair it sat on. 

“Good news, George has been recovering just fine from his appendicitis.” 

“Kart, why do you have so many bears?” Phyllis asked with an exaggerated sign. She appeared in the doorway, an incredulous look on her face.

“To make people more comfortable.” Xu laughed and added,

“The children do love them. Toby came in with a dislocated shoulder and immediately calmed down when he met the bears.”

“I think Kart’s personality is what calmed him down.” Phyllis noted. “You’re an amazing doctor, but you act so childish. It’s so confusing to watch you switch personalities from someone very serious to a complete idiot.”

“I know, I know. My skill of being a doctor and a complete fucking idiot knows no bounds. In fact, my mad skill gives a boost in friendship with some people and drops in others. For instance, you. I’m probably still at level one cause I have this curse of digging myself a deep hole.” Phyllis gave a short laugh while shaking her head.

“We’re somewhat closer than that.” 

“Like we’re cool, ‘let’s invite friends to lunch’ closer or ‘we can greet each other in the morning but we shouldn’t move past that for a full conversation’ closer?” Phyllis shook her head again, walking back out at the sound of a bell.

“Wait, hold on! Which one?” Xu chuckled as Kart puffed out her cheeks. 

Several voices rang out, Dr. Xu walked out as Kart turned and started to speak with Ginger. Paulie held Jack, who was sobbing into the man’s shoulder, and beside him was Django who carried a struggling Toby like a football. As Xu approached, Paulie’s attention turned to him, almost expectantly.

“What’s going on? Is everything alright?” Xu questioned. 

“These two have shown how unmanly they can be. They got into a physical altercation and I, being as manly as I am, stepped in to help. I brought them here to get checked out.” 

“It wasn’t my fault! Toby was being mean!” Jack tried to explain.

“No I wasn’t! You just need to get better at being a knight!” Toby shouted back.

“You need to get better at being a knight and be nicer.”

“Both of you are not being the best knights.” Django interjected.

“Or the manliest men.” Paulie added. Xu eyed the boys carefully. Toby had a large bruise on his face, while Jack had a gash on his arm, and more bruises than he could count. 

“Alright, Phyllis, please prepare two beds. We’re going to separate the two of you. If either of you fight, we’ll involve Alice and your mom.” Both boys visibly winced as Phyllis moved towards the end of the clinic. 

“So Toby beat up Jack?” Xu asked. Toby and Jack attempted to speak up but Django raised his voice above them.

“We were practicing, training as per usual. And they decided to have a little spar match. Jack got hit in the arm, wanted to stop but Toby didn’t and started to beat him with the practice sword. I managed to stop Toby but Jack jumped on him and started to punch him. Thankfully Paulie ran in to stop him.” 

Both boys had their cheeks puffed out in anger. 

“Beds are ready, doctor.” Xu motioned for the boys to go to two separate areas; Phyllis moving to be with Jack and Xu following Toby. 

Looking more at Toby, it was obvious that Jack had landed a few good punches. Django sat down on the bed, keeping a strong hand on Toby’s shoulder as Xu spread some herbal mixture on his face. 

“I want Ms. Kart.” Toby pouted.

“Kart is unfortunately very busy.” He explained.

“I also don’t think she would be very happy to learn that you couldn’t control yourself again. Remember what we talked about?” Django added. 

“You promised you would try harder to recognize when you were starting to feel the way that you did. I know it’s difficult, but you need to be more proactive in it.” Toby frowned as Xu gave him a gentle smile.

“It’s a very hard thing to recognize our feelings, especially when these types of feelings overwhelm us very fast. Just need to take a deep breath and focus on what’s going on around us.” 

“How could you understand?” Toby spat. 

“How could any of you understand?! You don’t know anything!” He kicked Xu’s shoulder, pushing Django’s hand off of him and standing on the bed. 

“Only Ms. Kart understands me!” He began to jump on the bed, throwing a tantrum, scream and shouting for Kart. Django moved Xu back, and upon trying to reapproach Toby, he was met with a fury of kicks and punches. 

He grew red in the face as he continued his tantrum. 

“Toby! You need to calm down!” Django shouted.

“I want Ms. Kart! I want Ms. Kart!”

“And I want to have menudo, but we all can’t get what we want now can we?”

Kart appeared from behind Xu. Toby stopped his tantrum, breathing heavily. Sitting down quickly, he took deeper breaths.

“Now then, what’s your malfunction? What’s goin’ on?” Kart questioned. The little boy was suddenly shy, now sitting down with his hands between his knees. Kart placed a hand on Xu’s shoulder,

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Xu’s face turned red.

“I’m okay, just a little kick to the shoulder.” Kart frowned as Xu gave a shy smile. 

“Django, did you get hurt too?”

“No, I’m fine. Thank you.” Django’s eyes were on Toby. 

“Toby, if I come and put the herbal mixture on your injuries, are you going to hurt me?” Toby turned his head to meet her gaze. It was gentle, non-judgmental and neutral unlike Xu’s who held concern and Django’s whose expression he could not describe. 

“No.”

“Is that a promise?” 

“Yes, I promise.” Tears threatened Toby’s eyes as Kart carefully walked to him, gently applying the herbal mixture to his face. 

“So, how about you tell me how you lost your cool? Did something happen before the fight?” Toby nodded.

“My mom and I got into another fight.” Kart frowned. Toby moved in, covered his mouth and whispering into Kart’s ear,

“She wanted to talk to me about Paulie.” She blinked in a surprised manner, as he moved away and nodded.

“I understand, hold on.” Kart stood up once more. 

“Xu, do you mind grabbing Chris, the one in the wheelchair? I’m going to need to talk to Toby about something.” Xu nodded, rolling in the bear. 

“Toby, let’s go with Chris and have a nice little conversation about this okay? We’ll still need to talk about what happened between you and Jack, but let’s start with one thing at a time okay?” 

The boy nodded, holding Kart’s hand as he hopped off the bed and into one of the new rooms. Django sighed as Xu exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

“You’re not too hurt, are you?” Xu questioned. Django attempted to smile, but he couldn’t force his face to do so.

“No. I’m far sturdier than I look. But thank you for the concern.” Xu nodded, walking over to Paulie, Phyllis and Jack.

“How’s it going on this side?” He asked when he reached the small group.

“Better than your side apparently.” Phyllis commented.

“Haha, very funny.” He stated dryly.

“Are you okay? You need to become more manly, like myself, if that hurt.” Paulie suggested.

“Oh I’m quite alright. No real injuries.” Xu looked down at Jack, tears still running down his face, sniffling as Phyllis wrapped his arms with bandages. 

“Are you going to tell Alice?” Jack asked.

“She’s going to wonder what happened.” Xu noted.

“Can’t we just tell her a different story? She’ll be upset with me for fighting back.” Xu paused, eyeing Django and Paulie’s expressions as they both spoke up.

“As a knight in training, fighting another knight is never acceptable.”

“It’s unmanly to let people bully you, you need to stand up for yourself, but physically fighting is not okay.” Xu thought back to Kart, thinking of what she would say in this situation. 

“You defended yourself, something that I know for a fact is very hard for you to do, especially when it comes to Toby. I know he can be a bit on the aggressive side, usually taking the lead in everything you two do. But maybe this is the best possible outcome. You didn’t let him just run you over so maybe the physicality of the fight will let him know you will fight back and he’ll think twice before doing it again.” 

Xu’s face felt hot as Django and Paulie stared at him. Phyllis giggled, adding,

“Looks like someone has been learning a lot from another doctor I know.” Xu’s face turned bright red as Django sighed loudly. It was not in him to feel jealous, but he did as Kart spent far more time here than anywhere else. 

“What he said is true. Kart would most definitely say that. But I do agree with not using such violence against your friends. Both you and Toby need to practice more patience.” Django grinned brightly as Phyllis finished wrapping Jack’s arms. Hopefully this problem would be resolved quickly.

* * *

With Kart mediating between Toby and Jack; Xu and Phyllis focused on sterilization. She explained many different forms of medical tool cleaning; autoclaving, which used tools that they didn’t have, chemical sterilization which they could only go so far with, detergents, something about plasma and the last one that made them uncomfortable was something about a gun. 

“I promise you, it’s not what you think but I can’t exactly describe something to you that I don’t have. It’s like, really hard to describe. Never mind, it’s nothing dangerous except that it cleans the things.” 

She had brushed them off in her explanation as no amount of explaining could comfort them. Phyllis was wiping down machines as Dr. Xu meticulously washed and dried tools. She watched as he followed a binder, attempting to memorize each one. 

Kart had stated that Dr. Xu, based on experience, would be the one helping her the most. Phyllis was only to help in handing her tools and watching vitals. She had frowned at the idea, Kart quickly adding,

“As much as I’d like for you to be my assistant because you need to learn, I need to ensure that this goes well in the first place; that Ginger has the highest possibility of living. 

Each tool has it’s only cleaning requirements, and we’re missing some of those. We’re going to have to try and clean it as best we can, but we might have to go with an alternative procedure to clean them. It’ll deal with fire.”

“Please don’t set the place on fire.” Phyllis had demanded.

“I’m not. It’s heat sanitation and I might need to borrow something from Higgins for it. Anyways, efficiency is key, so we can’t take our time in order to teach you. Xu and I will be at the very front of surgery.” 

Phyllis continued to clean the machines, frowning at the idea of being unable to conduct the surgery herself. There was the promise of conducting another one in the near future, but it was going to be hard to tell. If this got out that someone here knew how to conduct surgeries, there might be more problems than people being excited over the fact that someone can do it. 

They’d been having problems for years when it came to the performance of one as the mortality rate was so high. She sighed as Kart walked in the room. Phyllis approached Kart quickly, forcing the other woman to come to a halt in her movements.

“Kart, if I could bring up a problem before we start surgery?”

“Sure, what’s on your mind?”

“Kart, these bears are making it really hard to work. I know you were trying to make us and Ginger feel better by mocking a real hospital, but in the end, I guess I want more. No more bears, I want a serious and professional environment. I feel like all of this joking around is taking away from the environment that was helping me learn. Also you talking to them as if they’re real is a little… odd.” Phyllis exhaled deeply.

“Okay.” Kart’s voice was flat.

“Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll remove the bears.” Kart brushed past Phyllis, walking outside of the clinic as she and Xu were left in the middle of the room.

“Phyllis.” Xu turned to her. “I don’t think these bears are much of a problem. I think this is a lot better than having real people.”

“But there’s also no problem at having nothing at all. Just have little signs everywhere.” Xu frowned.

“Phyllis-”

“Doctor, I know that you think everything she does is such a great idea-”

“I do not. And I don’t appreciate you throwing assumptions at me.” Phyllis stopped, eyes wide in shock as Xu’s harsh tone came out of nowhere. 

“Everybody knows I’m in love with her. Everybody wants to use it against me for just saying yes to her on these types of things. I like these bears because they show how an older hospital would have worked and what they would have looked like. Ginger really likes having them here. Let’s be honest, she could have brought a lot worse in here.” Xu furrowed his brows, glaring at her. 

“There’s nothing wrong with giving them names or putting them in positions where they’re doing something because there would have been people that we would have never interacted with back then. There would be people, we wouldn't even know what they were doing but we would see them. There was no reason for you to be rude when you’re supposed to be learning. This is insight on something we will never understand, but overall it’s for her too.” He raised his voice.

“Phyllis, I know you don’t fully understand what she’s gone through and the life she’s lived, I barely understand it myself. But she’s someone who has lost all normalcy, all at once, and needs something she recognizes. _This_ was something she recognized. These bears are hers, they came from those containers she has. The names she gave them are probably names of people that used to work at the hospital she was at. We’re lucky she is lucid, not absolutely losing her mind like someone else would have. Who knows what kind of emotions she’s gone through.” 

Phyllis swallowed a lump in her throat.

“There was nothing wrong with these bears and there was nothing wrong with her talking to them. You need to think more about how you’re talking to her and how you handle these types of situations in the future if you want to continue working with Ginger. Our patient is going to be the exact same; having lived in the same bubble for so long that she’ll probably have moments where she’ll want to find normalcy by doing something similar that Kart does. If you can’t respect that, then I ask that you take a break from the clinic.” 

Xu walked out of the clinic, leaving Phyllis alone.

She had never seen him that angry; the expression on his face seemed reserved for when Kart or Linda messed up. Now they were being directed at her, something she thought would never happen. And now she had to make a choice she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to make easily. 

She sighed, following his lead; exiting the door and locking the clinic for the night.


	58. Helping Ginger Part 7: A Change in Plans

The next morning, Phyllis strolled up towards the clinic. She had all night to think of all the ways she could apologize to Kart, adjust to having the bears and everything. Instead, as she walked into the clinic, she was greeted by what should have been a bear. 

A Slurpee, with a pink bow on top of its head, sat behind the desk. It was sorting papers into piles, writing things down before looking up at Phyllis. It pushed a clipboard, with a sign-in sheet, towards her. 

“I-I work here.” It moved the clipboard away, hitting a bell. A slurpee appeared, wearing a labcoat, goggles and mittens. It waved, pointing to a name tag that read _Blue_. 

“He-hello.” It nodded, giving a short wave before motioning her into the next room. 

Inside of the next room, Gust, Gale and Ginger spoke to each other in hushed voices as another Slurpee wrote down Ginger's vitals. Blue waved at the green tied slurpee, grabbing its attention as it turned in the chair it stood on. Phyllis held an incredulous look on her face as Dr. Xu appeared out of another room on the side.

"Yes, yes. Thank you for grabbing my goggles, please don't put them on my face." He frowned as Purple held a pair of goggles, clutching onto the lab coat he wore. Gust's face turned to disgust as he questioned,

"Why did Kart get rid of the bears? What did you say to her?" Xu furrowed his brows.

"I honestly would have preferred the bears as well, but unfortunately people have differing views when it comes to certain things." His voice had a hint of distaste in it, Phyllis wincing at the reply.

"Well, Kart has them trained decently well, but was this done in a single night? She's been completing commissions and helping Ginger, when would she have had the time to do this?" Gale questioned, looking between Phyllis and Xu.

"I have no idea, but it would explain a few things." Xu mumbled near the end, his words trailing off. 

She wasn't home when he had arrived; assuming she was off completing an extra task or commission, he had gone to bed first.

"Anyways, they seem to know what they're doing which means Kart has them prepared to do some things." He groaned as Purple began to pull at his coat, attempting to hand him the goggles.

"It seems you have an assistant." Ginger giggled.

"As does Phyllis." Gale pointed to Blue.

"Where is Kart?" Gust questioned. 

"She's the one who made this mess, so where is she?" Xu and Phyllis shrugged before a bell sounded. 

The slurpees, spare Purple, left the room. Squeaking noises could be heard, leaving the group with questionable expressions on their face. Kart entered the room, eight slurpees surrounding her, holding rubber duckies of different colors. 

`

They were squeezing them enthusiastically as they followed her; they all wore matching lab coats, gloves and masks. They had name tags that were personalized by Kart. 

Another one appeared from the door, slightly later than the rest, wearing bunny pajamas, carrying a bear. Xu frowned; while Kart looked ready to work as she did every day, the tired expression on her face was more evident. If Phyllis hadn't made that comment, she wouldn't have had to put herself through that.

"Alright, bien venido. I have fixed the bear problem, as promised." She did a circular motion above the group. 

"I have trained them in some general things; such as hygiene practices, wearing PPE, how to greet people and identifying tools. I have one here, that I have super cleaned, that will be Ginger's friend." 

She moved over, and picked up the slurpee wearing pajamas. 

“This is Orange. He is very friendly, he likes to read and enjoys being read to. He will be able to do whatever you'd like him to as long as it is within reason. Get juice, grab a book, explain a book through sign-language; you know things within reason. Anyways-"

"Kart, who told you to remove the bears?" Gust asked in a furious tone. 

"Slurpees are dangerous, and I don't want those things around Ginger."

"I don't think-"

"It matters. The bears were perfect and one of your best ideas. Whoever told you to remove the bears, I don't think should be on this with you because of the answer they essentially led into."

"Hey, hey. I think that's drastic."

"This is drastic."

"Kart, as the one who runs this clinic; I'm agreeing with Gust." Xu's voice came out of nowhere. 

"I understood the first time you stayed up all night, but this was because of someone else's personal preferences that should not be taken into consideration. The bears were for Ginger and arguably, also for you. There was nothing wrong with that. I hate the fact you chose something like this over something that was harmless." 

He sounded bitter, Phyllis' eyes were wide with confusion. Gale nodded in agreeance and replying,

"As nice as these slurpees are, they could still break things if they're not careful."

"Well they aren't assisting us in that way. What they're doing is just greeting people and doing some first aid. Without the bears, we’re going to need someone to help if we’re to focus on Ginger properly. But back to the other thing, just because there was a disagreement-"

"Kart, as much as I'd like Phyllis to learn surgery and such, she also needs to learn that her personal biases should not be included in this type of workplace." Xu raised his voice. He looked towards Phyllis before he continued. 

"Kart and I have gone through so much to get where we are; we have never allowed our personal biases to affect the work that we're doing. Those bears were comforting for the patient. She didn't complain about them, only you did. You have no right to determine whether something stays here just because you disagree with it. There are consequences for bringing discomfort to the patient and their family; so with that being said, I'll be putting you in a secretarial position. You'll probably have to deal with minor first aid incidents and now-" 

He motioned towards Purple,

“These little guys."

"Then you might as well as take me off as well, because I'm the one who changed it. She made a comment, I'm the one who followed through." Phyllis looked to Kart, confused at her statement.

"No, you're trying too hard to make everyone comfortable. It's like you said before, being uncomfortable only lasts for a moment. She could have gotten over it because they wouldn't have been permanently here." Xu argued.

"Well, I think the slurpees aren't dangerous, in fact I know that they-" Kart let out a hiss of pain, wincing as she pressed a hand against her head. 

Xu marched over to her, Gust about to do the same. The Slurpees gave her a look of concern, one leaving the room and returning with a first aid kit. 

"Are you okay?" Xu asked.

"Just a headache from lack of sleep."

"We'll keep the slurpees because I hear what you’re saying; I know they're going to help but let's keep all but the one away from Ginger. I don't want Gust and Gale to be uncomfortable with their presence. And let's have you go to sleep; we need you to be at one hundred percent."

"What about Phyllis?"

"Phyllis is my student and assistant. I'll decide what happens, and in this, she'll unfortunately will have to take time off. No more arguing, let's get you to bed." Kart could only nod weakly, eyes still closed as Xu led her out. 

The slurpees watched with concern, following her slowly out of the room. Phyllis held a deep frown on her face as Purple, who had been clinging to Dr. Xu stared at her. He puffed his cheeks out before hopping on the chair next to Ginger. He put the goggles on his face, grabbed a clipboard, clicked the pen before looking towards Ginger. He began to write things down at the sound of the beep.

Kart laid down on a couch in another part of the addition, laying down on a giant bear. Xu sat next to her, moving the hair out of her face.

"Xu, I have to work." She murmured.

"You also have to sleep. Don't worry, we won't move or do anything without you." He gave her a warm smile, her hand grasping his tightly.

"Wait until I'm asleep?" He chuckled.

"Of course. I'm right here." She squeezed his hand as her eyes shut. Gentle snoring soon followed; the slurpees still gathered around. 

Xu huffed as the sight of them. They were staring at the two of them in anticipation, eyes wide opening and glittering with expectation. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he stood up. They seemed to deflate as he stepped away.

"I have no idea why you all expect something from me. You should know by now that someone as small as me, will never have a chance to be with someone as amazing as her." 

He went to walk out of the room when the slurpees stopped him. One handed him a note that read: 

_Why Leave_? He raised a brow.

“She’s sleeping, I have other problems to deal with.” One quickly went back to scribbling something down. 

_Stay. She no sleep if you not here._

“She’ll be fine.” He tried to smile at them but they moved to block the door.

_We can no help if she have bad sleep._ They looked at him with hopeful eyes. He frowned as he looked towards Ginger’s room. 

“Then let me do some work and I’ll be right back. One of you will stay here with her. If something happens, you can come get me.” 

They looked at each other nervously. Green moved over to the couch, sitting down and pressing its back against it. Xu shifted nervously at the thought of not being there if something were to happen. And then the other issue, the slurpees knew things; how to write, his interest and her sleep terrors. 

He walked out, heading back to the main area where Phyllis sat at the front desk with a slurpee who was showing her what to do. Phyllis’ eyes were slightly red, and her cheeks streaked with dry tears as she worked. Moving back into the room with Ginger’s family, they were still in a small group. Purple was writing down Ginger’s vitals as he approached.

“Apologies for all of the drama.” Gale shook his head.

“It’s no problem doctor. I’m very disappointed to hear that the bears are gone but that little guy there actually seems to be doing good work… and Orange.” 

Orange walked in, carrying a bear in each arm, throwing them onto the end of the bed near Ginger’s feet before climbing on.

“He seems to be a very good listener.” Gale finished. Orange looked between the four people in the room, giving a gentle wave and reaching behind the bed. 

Gust raised a brow as it pulled out a basket, opening it up to reveal a small porcelain tea set. It went to work, setting up a small scene between Ginger, the two bears and itself, with the tea set and a small towel. 

"Is it possible to get the bears back? As nice as Orange is, it's still a slurpee. It's still a monster." Gust's tone held disgust as he eyed the blue blob.

"I think these are better." Ginger grinned. 

"The bears can't interact with me. It is still a monster, but it's so calm that I almost forget that it is. I mean, look at them. They're almost like dolls." 

Orange picked up the tea pot, motioning towards Ginger, who in response picked up her tea cup.

"If I remember correctly, you didn't seem to have a problem with them either, Gust." Gale sent a gentle smile to his son who merely frowned before Gale turned back to Xu.

"Dr. Xu, if I may ask, only specific family members are allowed here, yes?"

"That would be correct."

"Well, I was thinking maybe Mint could visit Ginger; since right now we are waiting on Kart, he's pretty much just napping all day."

"He's not family, he's a friend." Gust spat.

"Gust." Gale and Ginger turned to him.

"It's true, he's not family and he can't be here."

"Gust, that's rude. We've known him for a very long time." Gale argued.

"You two know him, not me. And if you so badly want him here, then why did you ask me to come?" Gust glared at his father, who took a step back.

"You do know Mint. I know the two of you don't really get along, but Mint cares about Ginger and he's been with this family for a very long time."

"Then I hope you enjoy Mint's company."

"Gust, please-"

"No. I know that you would prefer Mint. It's fine." Gust brushed past by Gale, slamming the door behind him.

"I know they don't get along, but I wish they would at least try." Gale frowned, sighing. Ginger looked down at her hands, clutching the small tea cup. 

Orange walked over, snuggling to her side with one of the bears. It began to make the bear dance, grabbing her attention as a small smile formed on her face.

"I'm hoping one day he can accept Mint, but I have a feeling that might take longer than I would hope." Gale looked to Xu who merely shook his head.

"Kart is better suited for these types of situations. She seems to have a way of speaking with people about these types of problems."

As Gust slammed the door, his eyes fell on the opposite room, where Green sat in front of Kart. He made his way over, the slurpees moving out of the way for him to sit next to her. She had curled up into a ball, twitching every so often. 

Their eyes were on her, having taken off their masks. Their faces had a nervous expression, watching as she made small distressed noises. He reached out, grasping her hand that clutched the leg of the bear she laid on. Her expression didn't change as one of her legs twitched again. Her eyes suddenly opened, darting all over the room.

"Kart?" He called out to her as she didn't seem to move. Her eyes filled with panic, yet her body didn't move. Her breathing picked up, noises coming out as if she was struggling. 

One of the slurpees had run out of the room, Green now touching her face as Gust attempted to help her. 

One of the slurpees pushed him away as Dr. Xu ran into the room. He sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and began to massage her neck and back.

"It's okay, just relax. I’m right here." 

She finally took a deep breath, sitting up as tears running down her face as her breathing picked up. She held on to him as if her life depended on it, Xu continuing to rub her back. She sobbed into his shoulder, a slurpee bringing in a small towel for her. 

Gust was standing now, moved carefully around them.

"Dr. Xu, what happened? What's going on?" Xu simply shook his head as a slurpee grabbed hold of the hem of Gust’s jacket. He looked down as it scribbled a note and handed it to him.

_Bad sleep. No move_. He raised a brow.

"I'm sorry I don't think I understand."

_Bad sleep, trap her in body._

It clicked as Xu took the towel from the slurpee, moving away from Kart to help clean her face. She whispered something to Xu who nodded and turned to Gust.

"Gust." The man's attention turned back to him. 

"If you could just sit outside, and wait for a bit. I'm going to get Kart comfortable again." Gust nodded, walking back into the main room where Phyllis sat, staring at the clipboard in front of her with a solemn expression. 

A few moments later, Xu walked out of the room, the slurpees close by.

"I'll have to go back in, but I'll explain everything that I can and if you have any questions, I've been given permission to answer them." He stated in a low tone. 

Gust nodded, remaining silent as Xu sat down next to him and explained,

"Kart has constant nightmares, and night terrors. Some of them cause her to have sleep paralysis or panic attacks upon waking up. According to the slurpees, by the time you walked in, she was having an awful nightmare. She feels pretty bad you had to see her like that, but I've told her already that she has no control of these types of things. She knows you didn't know what to do, but you being there made it a bit better. Do you have any questions?" Gust, mimicking Xu's whispering, replied,

"Sleep paralysis?"

"It's difficult to explain but I'll try. As she explains it, sometimes the brain lags when you wake up. Your consciousness might be awake, but your body might not be. So you can't move until your brain catches up. It can cause hallucinations, panic attacks and hyperventilation. It's very common for her, but it's rare for her to get it when there are so many people around."

"So, it wasn't because I was there."

"No, of course not. By the time you got there, it was too late to help her relax. She was past the point of no return and it was going to happen no matter what she or you did. But you being there did help a bit. She would have come out screaming if you hadn't been there."

Gust's focus fell to the floor.

"Is she going back to sleep?"

"Yes, she needs to sleep but I'm going to have to stay with her. Kart has assured me that the Slurpees will be more than enough help, but if you or Ginger need anything, just let one of the slurpees know and they'll come get us." Gust nodded.

"Can you have one of these slurpees let me know when Kart is awake? I'd like to talk to her about something."

"Of course. Is this about Mint?" Gust gave a short nod as Xu continued. 

"I'll let her know and get her up to speed. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll resolve this issue that you're having." Xu smiled gently as they both stood up. Gust walked out of the clinic as Gale was exiting the room.


	59. Helping Ginger Part 8: Arguments of the Minty Kind

Kart woke up, several hours later, laying on top of Xu. The bear was now on the floor. With her head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat was echoing into her ear. He groaned as she slightly shifted on top of him.

"Kart?" He murmured.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel?"

"Well rested... I think." Silence fell between the two, Kart listening to his heart beat pound loudly against his chest.

"Kart?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can let the slurpees know that my legs are asleep?" Kart laughed. She turned, her back now on his chest. The slurpees were laying at the end of the couch, some were sliding off onto the floor. 

Kart pulled a button out of her pocket; upon clicking it, a ringing sound echoed throughout the room. The group stirred, some yawning while one slurpee rolled down the pile and onto the floor. 

She laughed as the slurpees scrambled to get off the couch. Xu exhaled deeply in relief as the weight on his legs disappeared.

"If this is what it's like to have children then I don't think I want any."

"Were you planning on having this many kids?" Kart smirked.

"Well, no. But every time we wake up, they are either jumping on the bed, or pushing us off of it. It's almost as if they are our children." Kart burst out laughing.

"They can act like children sometimes, but this isn’t too many."

"It is Kart, you're going to have to thin out the herd."

"But, Xu, I love them."

"I love them too, but this is too many."

“But our babies.”

“We have too many babies.” 

“Oh, but look how cute they are.” With the slurpees now on the floor, they were dusting themselves off and starting to put their lab coats back on. 

“That is pretty cute.” 

Blue turned around, beginning to sign something to Kart. The way that it moved its hands was as if it was repeating something. The other slurpees caught on, repeating the same fluid motion. She blushed before signing something back. First with a single hand that seemed almost flat before making a circle. When they didn’t relent, she placed the tips of her fingers on the side of her head, and pulled her hand away, curling it into a loose fist. They changed their motions, now weirdly crossing their arms in front of them.

“What are they saying?” Xu asked

. 

“Uhh… well-” They changed what they were signing, Kart signing a reply as they started to repeat the first message. 

“-they are not being very nice.” They began to sign something different. Xu raised a brow as Kart signed back. She huffed in defeat as they went back to signing the first thing.

“They’ve given me an ultimatum.” 

“So you’re going to let them threaten you.”

“I have to, or else they’re gonna do bad things. And last I checked, there are more of them than me.”

“Kart, let’s never have the slurpees help us again.”

“I’ll think about my options a bit more the next time. Ya’ll are making it hard for me to do my job, you know that right?” They nodded in unison as Kart shook her head.

“Do I have to do it now?” The slurpees vigorously nodded their heads, moving closer to trap the pair on the couch. Kart sighed, leaning back into Xu. 

“Xu, we’re friends right? Like besties?” Xu shifted nervously.

“Yes.”

“Forever? Like no matter what, we’ll be besties?” 

“Yes. No matter what.” She said a quiet ‘okay’ before moving away from him. She shifted onto her knees so that she was eye level with him.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” He laughed as her face lit up. 

“Alright, but no take backsies.” Before he could say anything else, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his.

* * *

Kart and Xu returned, Ginger leaning into the pillows while Gust sat down in an armchair near the bed. Gale stood closest to the door. Gust had decided to return after mounting anxiety began to eat at him from the thought of everyone talking about the subject at hand. 

"Kart, I'd like to talk to you about visitors for Ginger." Gale smiled. She turned to him as he hesitantly continued, 

"I was hoping that because Mint is considered family, if we could have him here. He isn't doing too much since Higgins and you are decently busy. And the Slurpees are friendly, but I think an actual person would be nice for her." 

Kart's eyes fell on Gust, who kept a neutral face, but his hands clutched at his sleeves.

"Mint, I'm sure won't be bringing anything to harm Ginger. And she'll be here for a while after the surgery, so I was thinking if I'm busy, then Mint could probably check in on her, so maybe just stay with her for longer periods of time." Kart's eyes returned to Gale, switched to Ginger, then Xu and Gust.

"No." She stated plainly. Gale's face fell as she explained. 

"I said from the very beginning, only other patients and you two as visitors. I'm not changing things up and risking her health for after the surgery. Her immune system might be doing well now, but we have to make a medication for her porphyria. I know you like Mint, and consider him family, but for Ginger's health and her mental state, I can't allow him to be here. There's too much tension, and I don't want her stressing about anything."

"Kart, please understand Mint doesn't have anyone else but us."

"Gale, please understand that-" Kart stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

She could feel the anger building up, almost uncontrollable. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus.

"Kart, I'm just asking for a very close friend, almost a brother to Ginger, to spend time with her so that she doesn't feel alone." Kart paused. 

More lines began to connect. She glanced over at Gust, whose brows were furrowed. 

He seemed to be trying to hold a lot in, as if waiting for Kart to hear his pleas. Her eyes fell onto Ginger, who clutched her blanket, staring down at the bed.

"Give me a moment. Xu, do you mind coming with me outside?" Xu silently followed her out, closing the door behind him.

"Kart, are you okay?" She embraced him, pressing her forehead against his chest. He hesitantly hugged her back.

"What would you do? Knowing fully well that it's another variable in the equation, it will cause tension. It could be a good thing, but there are so many cons. I don't want Gust to be upset, he's a very good friend. But that's a bias. Can you tell me what you would do?" Xu hugged her tightly.

"I would choose not to let Mint in. It's another variable and the amount of tension will be worse if he's here. We can't have that sort of tension here anyways. I don't want any arguments. If they want to continue arguing this, then... I would make the decision that no one can be here.” Kart’s body relaxed around him.

“And in the end, it's my clinic anyways. If they want to argue, then they can take it outside. Ginger is going to be having a hard time adjusting to life outside of her bubble, she doesn't need these other problems added to her own." 

Kart looked up at him.

"You agree with me?" He smiled down at her.

"Of course. You're fighting your biases, and you're thinking about the problems that having Mint here will cause. You and I think similarly in these situations. Also-" Xu laughed. 

"-I don't remember the last time I saw you this angry."

"Ah, am I hurting you?"

"A little." Kart moved away from him.

"Sorry."

"No it's fine. We're friends; you can come to me if you need anything. And we're colleagues, so there's no problem with you coming to me for these types of questions." He smiled brightly, she shyly returned it.

"Well, we should go back in. Give them our decision." She nodded, walking back into Gale and Gust glaring at each other.

"Please, stop fighting." Ginger pleaded.

"What's going on?" Xu questioned, Kart furrowed her brows.

"There is nothing wrong with Mint being a part of our family." Gale stated.

"Of course, it's not a problem with you when you're clearly trying to replace me." Gust hissed.

"I'm not replacing you."

"You said 'like a brother' when you were talking about Mint. So it's very appropriate to assume that you think I'm not a brother to Ginger."

"That's not what I meant. Someone can have many brothers. What I meant is that he's very much like family, he's like another brother to Ginger."

"So, a better one than I am."

"You're putting words in my mouth."

"And you're trying to make it so that Mint will come in here, so I won't want to come in here."

"Gust, that's not what I'm doing. I just want the two of you to get along!"

"You want the whole world to get along! Why do I need to get along with Mint? Why do I need to get along with someone who clearly just wants to take more from me than they already have. You've been taking care of Mint for a long time, far more than you've taken care of me. You have made it very clear who you would rather have as a son, who you would prefer." 

"Please stop saying things like that! Mint doesn't have a family, so we took him in. There's nothing wrong with taking care of other people. I know you're jealous, but Mint isn't doing anything wrong." Ginger argued.

"I'm sorry you feel as if I haven't cared for you, but I've done as much as I can as a father. You've always been the one to pull away." Gale added.

"And I came back." Gust grit his teeth. 

"I came back, and I've been helping ever since and nothing has changed but me. The two of you are exactly the same as I left you years ago. You two are still fawning over Mint, completely ignoring me. And now he wants to take my friends from me. If you wanted me not to be here, then you should have just said so!"

"I do want you here Gust! And there's nothing wrong with me wanting to spend time with Mint either!" Ginger shouted.

"There is when all you two want to do is spend time with Mint. All you do is focus on Mint."

"Because Mint has no one!" Gale yelled.

"And I have no one because he's taken everyone away from me!"

"Everybody, shut the fuck up!" Kart barked. The room fell silent. Wide eyes staring at Kart. "Thank you. I can hear my own fucking thoughts now."

"Kart, I know that Gust has a problem-" Gale was interrupted by Gust.

"You're the one who's being insensitive!"

"What the fuck did I just say?!" 

Kart shouted again. 

"Ya'll need to fuckin' sit down and listen. Ya'll givin' me a motherfuckin' headache."

"Kart-"

"Yo, the fuck I just say? Shut the fuck up real quick. Imma be spittin' facts." Gust raised a brow.

"I said no, and therefore it's final. Gale, I told you that if you tried to stop me from doin' my job, I would stop treatment. If you want to argue with me over something that could bring harm to Ginger, then Imma ask you to back the fuck up.” 

Gale, taken aback, shut his mouth.

“You tried to keep Linda here and that's fuckin' with another thing, and now you're trying to bring in someone that _could_ affect the health of another. You do realize that your actions are hurting people? You're being insensitive and hurting your son's feelings because you aren't thinking about your son. You're only thinking about Mint, that's the problem.” Kart pointed a finger in the mayor’s direction.

“I know you want to cater to him, but you need to learn you do have a son. A son who you are neglecting because you're only thinking about your surrogate son. I don't blame Gust for being angry. He's been watching you give an incredible amount of effort, attention and time to Mint, without even batting your eyes in his direction. Remember what you said earlier? You've been catering to Ginger, hardly any time to him. You worried about that.” 

Her voice was beginning to raise in volume.

“And now that Mint is here, it's almost as if you completely forgot everything you said to me. Almost as if it didn't mean anything. As a parent, you need to understand that your children, no matter how much tension there is, want you to notice them. Want you to actually give a shit rather than ignoring him in exchange for a child who actively shows that they want your attention. I'm extremely tired of you pushing Gust and Mint towards a friendship just so that you don't have to focus on the problems that they have between them, and the problems that you have between you and your son."

"Kart, that's really harsh." Ginger noted.

"And it's true. I never would let my child feel as if they were being overlooked by another. It's very nice of you to take in someone who is not your own, that's very admirable. But the way you're going about all of this, is wrong." Kart furrowed her brows, glaring down at Gale. He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

"This is something we shouldn't even be fighting about. We should be focused on Ginger. No more tension. If you can't accept that, then you can leave Gale." Kart ended.

Gale took a long pause, as if he was deciding what to say.

"Kart, I'd rather you not comment on my personal life." Gale started. "It's none of your business."

"When you bring it into the clinic, where I'm working and it's going to affect Ginger, it is. When you upset Gust, who is one of my best friends, then it is.” Gale turned bright red.

“What would you know of raising a child? Do you know how hard it is to raise two children after losing a spouse? When one hates the other to the point where they just up and leave at a young age? Do you know how hard that is?” 

Gust and Ginger were taken aback. They had never seen their father this angry, as if something had snapped in him. As if years of pressure that had been shoved down deep into his gut finally exploded. Kart’s facial expression relaxed, taking a deep breath as Gale huffed and puffed. 

“Gale, I’m merely trying to do my job.” Her tone was calm. 

“I know it’s hard, thinking that you’ll lose your child any day now. And the tension between you and your other child is very clearly weighing down on you. I’m merely telling you, that the way you are approaching this issue needs to change. You and Gust need to sit down and talk about this entire situation. You two need to be ready to work together for Ginger, for each other. If you do lose Ginger, you need to be able to lean on one another. If you work together now, you won’t be alone to figure this out. You’re a family, be a family.” 

“Kart, I know we don’t know each other very well, and I know little to nothing about you, but I can’t help but say that you don’t know how this feels. One child detests me, and I could very much lose the other. I just want everyone who is important to her to see her and talk to her, in case that this is the last time.” Gale pointed out. 

Kart’s eyes darted around, clearing her throat and replying in a low tone,

“You’re right that I don’t know how it feels.” She paused, swallowing a lump in her throat. 

“I don’t know what you’re feeling right now. I can tell you that I’ve seen a lot of parents go through this, and not once have I fully felt what they have in terms of this form of stress or dread. A child in the hospital, one or two children who are simply watching their sibling deteriorate, and their parents having no actual ability to save them, I’ve seen it many times.” Her tone was calm, bracing herself.

“And while I don’t understand what it feels like to have to watch their child suffer, or having to care for another without showing any pain, anger or any emotion that would have any negative impacts on them, I do know what it’s like to lose one.” Gust felt his heart drop. The tension in his shoulders seemed to evaporate, his arms falling to his sides.

“So believe me when I say that I can feel every inch of fear and stress running through your body as we go into the next stage of this treatment plan. You’re very justified in feeling that, but your children shouldn’t suffer. You have to be strong, resilient; you need to be able to give your children the same amount of love and attention, no matter how hard it is. You need to be there for each of them, every day. It doesn’t matter how much time you think you have left; what’s important is that you have both of them, you make memories with them, and should the time come to say goodbye, you can.”

The words continued to feel natural coming out of her mouth. Xu shifted uncomfortably. It almost seemed like she wasn’t there; as if he was looking through a window, listening to a conversation that happened hundred times before and yet he was never there to witness them.

“And you can comfort one another into the next chapter of your lives. It will be hard, and there will be some hurdles taller than others; but you have your son and he has you. You don’t want her last moments to be you two fighting; you two yelling at each other for something that should have been talked about ages ago. What her last moments should be, is calm, relaxing, enjoying the company of those who love her. It would be nice if all of Portia could come in and say hello and goodbye, just in case this was the last time, but we can’t.” She slightly hung her head. 

“We have a higher chance of her living, of her being able to fight off anything that might come her way, or allow her body to heal properly, if we isolate her. I’m allowing the two of you because you’re her family, the only ones she’s got. And we’re already taking measures and precautions with the two of you. So please respect what I have decided, so that your daughter can live through this surgery. And should you need someone to talk to, about this or anything else, I’m here.” 

Gale’s eyes had teared up, choking up as he replied,

“I’m so sorry Kart. I’m so, so sorry.” Kart gave a short laugh.

“Sorry for what? For being upset? It’s fine. Like I said you’re justified to it.” 

“No Kart, for you losing your child.” Kart paused. 

Her eyes darted around the room, almost as if she realized who was around her, and where she was. 

“Oh.” 

It came out suddenly, a nervous expression on her face as if she was trying to figure out what to say or what expression to wear. She put a smile on her face as she attempted to speak.

“Well, I- just- ummm…” Kart was pointing her fingers in random directions as if to make a point or explain herself. Her hands fell to her sides.

“I-I-I didn’t mean to make it about myself, I-I was just...trying…” Her words trailed off as she felt a tear run down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

“Oh gosh.” She laughed, wiping more away. 

“I have no idea what’s wrong with me. Anyways, Xu and I will give you space. Give you time to talk and such. If you need anything, I’ll be right outside.” 

She gave a short wave, walking out of the room, Xu’s face had completely fallen as he rushed out, closing the door behind him.


	60. Helping Ginger Part 9: Gust, Gale and Ginger

Gale and his family sat in silence, the clock ticking overhead. There was uncertainty in the room; a question as to how to proceed were the only words spoken. Their eyes found each other, and fell back to their hands or the floor. Gale cleared his throat.

“About what Kart said- I would ask that the two of you keep that to yourselves. I… I didn’t know, and it’s best if others didn’t know at all.” 

Gust and Ginger could only meekly nod. Gust’s mind continued to wander, running back to what Kart had said. For being best friends, he certainly didn’t know a lot about her. He knew she wasn’t from here, the family she had once had was gone, and that she was a doctor. 

Minimum information if he was honest. Now to learn that she and his father were a lot more alike than he thought imaginable; he had wanted to run to her. Comfort his friend as she fell apart, but he couldn’t find the strength to. After another eternity of silence, Gale spoke,

"About Mint-"

"I don't want to talk about Mint." Gust snapped.

"Kart said-"

"I know what she said. But there's nothing to talk about when the situation is very clear to me. And I just learned something about one of my friends who I’d rather be with right now."

"That's why she said to talk about it; it's not clear. You're misunderstanding everything about Mint." Ginger argued.

"We're not trying to replace you." Gale added.

"Really? Mother dies, and I plan to leave so you bring someone else in? I come back and now a few years later, suddenly Mint is here again. How is that not a plan to replace me? What kind of message are you attempting to convey by constantly bringing Mint into the picture whenever I'm here too? I understand that I haven't been the greatest brother or the best son, but all you do is pay attention to Mint, when I'm right here. It's almost as if you wanted me to leave and stay gone." 

Gust raised his voice, Ginger wincing as the sound pierced her ears. Gale shook his head, speaking quickly,

"You're completely misunderstanding the situation. I just thought- what I wanted-" Gale stopped speaking, huffing in frustration.

"Can't even explain this messed up situation, can you?" Gust hissed.

"Give him a chance to think!" Ginger scolded. Gust crossed his arms across his chest, gripping his arms as Gale stared at the floor. After a few moments, he looked up, speaking in a low tone,

"I originally brought Mint here because he had, still has, no one. I wanted him to experience what a family was like, having an older brother, and a younger sister. And even though we lost your mother, I thought maybe I would be enough. I could give attention to all three of you. But I found out very quickly how nothing fell into place as I had hoped.” Gale’s shoulders fell. 

“You were not on good terms with your sister, and with the introduction of Mint, I found out very quickly from Russo that you were jealous. I couldn't find a good balance between taking care of the three of you.” His lip slightly trembled. 

“When you left, I didn't handle it as well as I thought I would. I thought you were never going to come back and that broke my heart how much you pushed me away when I was trying to take care of you and your sister.” Gale cleared his throat.

“It hurt me so much when your sister started getting sick, and I had to write that letter. I thought maybe you were off, finally living your best life, without us and with Ginger's illness, I thought the already physical and emotional distance between us would only grow. But you came back and I was beyond happy. I thought maybe I could start fixing our relationship. And then I received a letter from Mint who was completing his studies as an engineer and I thought everything was falling into place. Then Linda happened and Kart; a-a-and I just kept thinking after all of that, we could get back with the original plan of Mint helping out Portia.” The look of desperation on his face had Gust take a step back. 

“I felt useless when Linda destroyed your business and I couldn't bail you out. There were so many things I wanted to do for you but I couldn't do anything because we were all crippled. I just wanted to have a happy family. I wanted to heal our family after such a traumatic event. And the thought of losing Ginger has been plaguing my mind. It's always been on my mind. And I don't want this fragmented relationship with my only son as my daughter faces the prospects of dying." 

Near the end, he was yelling. Tears were running down his face as Gust's shoulders slumped, a deep frown carved into his face as his father continued to shout.

"I want you to listen to me when I say I would never want to replace you. You're my son. No one else can take your place. But I want to help Mint, because he's a child who has no one else and he deserves to know what it's like to have a family. Just like you're entitled to do as you please, so am I. And if you can't handle that then maybe you should rethink your priorities because it is beyond selfish to believe that you're the only one with problems.” His furrowed brows had Ginger pull the covers up to her face, peaking every so often. 

“It is beyond selfish to think Mint's only goal is to manipulate the rest of us for personal gain and to continuously push him away while he's trying to talk to you and get to know you. So whatever problems you may have with him, I think they are ill-placed. I love you and I absolutely demand that you start respecting me and Mint. Especially Mint, since you have a habit of hurdling insults in his direction that are completely unfounded. And there will be no more arguments about it." 

Gale was breathing heavily, his harsh stare landing on Gust who had a shocked expression on his face. Gust grit his teeth; everything that his father said was true and yet he wanted to fight it.

"As if just saying it makes it true. What about all those times that you continued to ignore me even after I brought these problems to light before? Why was nothing said then? I give you that maybe Mint isn't the one who is manipulative, I should have directed that at you!” Gale’s brows remained furrowed, a glare still burning a hole into Gust as he yelled back, 

“You're the one who wants to have this happy little family, have you thought maybe the inclusion of another person would cause tension? That we weren't ready to have any person added soon after losing our mother? Did that even cross your mind? How insensitive  _ you _ were for shoving another person into our lives like that?"

"It had already been several years after your mother had passed!"

"It doesn't matter! If you weren't replacing me, then you were replacing her."

"No one is replacing anyone!"

"Then why do you keep trying to force Mint into our family?!"

"Because I love him and want to take care of him!"

"Well I don't! I don't want another member in the family! I want mom!" Gust shouted breathlessly. His fingernails dug into his palms as he continued,

"Uncle Russo is part of our family, he always has been. There's nothing wrong with not wanting to include someone else." He curled in on himself. His shoulders hunched, holding onto his arm that hung loosely to his side.

"And there's nothing wrong with taking the step to accept someone who has no one." Gale replied quietly. 

"You've accepted Kart, someone who is kind of in the same situation as Mint. She has no one, and you've accepted her."

"I've never pushed her on either of you two. She's my friend. I would never force her on the two of you."

"But even as a friend, you love her." Ginger interjected. Gust turned his head to her as she looked down at the bed. She almost seemed to want to back out as the words left her mouth,

"You've accepted her and Albert. You love both of them. And I'm sure the both of them love you right back. You don't have to accept Mint as a family member or a brother, but he's a good person, who's trying to understand a lot of things most people have no problem with. I love him as a brother, just as much as I love you. And there's nothing wrong with each of us having different feelings about someone. You love Kart, but I'm sure she exhausts father. I find her to be very interesting and bright. She lights up my entire day, but I wouldn't say that I love her."

"I wouldn't say that." Gale murmured.

"Then what would you say? I'm sure they wouldn't hesitate to tell you how much they care for you, or that they love you."

"Albert would say it as a joke and Kart doesn't have anyone."

"You're not going to give them any credit. You can't hide it from us how much you care about them. You were quick to push Mint away from your friends."

"He has a habit of bothering them with constant questions. Especially interrogating Kart.”

“You didn’t seem to like it when he was giving her gifts.”

“There were… kind of romantic type gifts. It hurt Albert’s feelings.” Ginger attempted to keep a smile on her face.

“You have an answer to everything.”

“When it comes to the questions that he asks and the gifts that he gives, I do.”

“I think you just want to monopolize people.”

“If I did that, you would have nothing to do with him.”

“You’re trying to do that.” He huffed as Gale sighed loudly.

“All I’m asking is you give him a chance. That’s it. Actively try and talk to him and get along. Just… be civil.” Gust twitched.

Albert and Kart had approached him on this before, explaining Mint’s goal for when it came to speaking with Gust. He gave a quick huff before replying,

“Fine. I’ll give him a chance if he just stays out of Albert’s way.” 

“Out… of Albert’s way?” Gale questioned. Gust said nothing else as he left. Gale looked to Ginger who had a small smile on her face.

“At least, Mint will have a chance to talk to him.” She said. Gale nodded, a nervous expression on his face.

* * *


	61. Helping Ginger Part 10: Slurpee Babies

Orange sat, cozied up on Ginger’s side; looking up at her with curious eyes. With Gust and Gale now gone, having work to complete, she was now awaiting for Xu and Kart. 

The silence after her sigh was broken by squeaks coming from the other room. She looked down to Orange, who pulled out a squeaky toy, squeezing it loudly before the other slurpees entered the room. They began to squeak at each other excitedly.

_ It’s happened! It’s happened!  _ Blue jumped up and down excitedly. Ginger held a confused look as the slurpees squeaked their toys and jumped up and down.

_ Mission complete! _

_ We have done well! _

_ Sandwiches! _

_ Willow be happy! _ Purple hopped on a chair, standing tall above the group, squeaking loudly to get everyone’s attention.

_ Now, we must see if she will adopt us!  _

_ Adopt! Adopt! Adopt! _ The slurpees chanted in unison, raising the toys again. 

_ Once she adopts us, we shall be given sandwiches daily! _

_ Sandwiches! Sandwiches! Sandwiches!  _ Purple pulled out Emily’s book.

_ Now let’s- _

“What is all the ruckus?” Gust walked into the room, Ginger still staring with a shocked expression. His eyes darted around, seeing the slurpees, who were cheering, now staring back at him. 

Purple attempted to hide the book, but it was quickly taken from him by Ginger.

“Why do you have Emily’s notebook?” She questioned, flipping through. Gust joined his sister’s side as she asked,

“Gust, did you forget something?”

“No.” He replied plainly. 

“I just wanted to say something and maybe keep you company for a bit longer, but I see you have an entire posse here.” Ginger shook her head.

“They suddenly came in here for something else, I’m not sure what. But they pulled out this small book. I know this is Emily’s.” 

Gust raised a brow, looking to Purple who was attempting to reach for it. Purple’s little finger was about to touch the book when Gust pushed it back with his finger.

Ginger, flipping through the pages, finally stopped on one that contained several names, including the Slurpees. 

“Gust, look at this.” Turning his attention back to her, he glanced over the page. A wave of fury ran over him.

“This looks like people were betting on other people.” He grit his teeth as Ginger questioned,

“What do you mean?” Gust walked away without answering, the slurpees trailing behind. 

As he walked back into the main room, walking to the next room, knocking gently on the door, he attempted to cool his anger. Though when he saw Kart, he threw out the idea all together.

“Is Dr. Xu in there?” His brows furrowed as she replied,

“Yes. Is everything okay Gust?” 

“Hard to say. Dr. Xu!” He called out. 

‘Yo, I said he was in here. No need to yell.” As she spoke, Xu appeared in the doorway.

“Is there something wrong?” Xu asked.

“No idea. Gust?” Kart murmured. 

“Does this look familiar to you?” He handed over the book, the other man carefully taking it out of his hands. His eyes darted down the page before answering,

“No. I don’t. What are these numbers and names? What is this? Why is Phyllis’ name on here?” 

Xu’s face had contorted into confusion. Kart leaned over, eyes running down the page.

“Purple!” She barked. After a few moments, a shy Purple walked out; the other slurpees were hiding behind the wall, peeking around the corner.

“What’s up with this book of names? Why are your names on here?” Purple played with the bottom of the coat.

“Purple.” Kart brushed past Gust, crouching down. 

“Come on little buddy. I won’t be mad at you.” It began to sign something, its hands moving in particular ways. Kart raised a brow, signing back. Xu recognized a motion that she had done in the room, her hand on her head before sliding down into a loose fist. 

_ Why?  _ She asked.

_ You promise you won’t be mad. _

_ Promise.  _

_ The residents were wondering who you would be with. We were wondering too, so we chose someone. We wanted to fit in. _

_ Do you know that you’re betting?  _ Purple paused at the word. 

_ I saw other people give others little bags. I gave them a little bag.  _

_ That’s technically betting. Wait, is that why you were threatening me earlier? _

_ Encouraging is a better word. Would you have rather us encourage the other one? _

_ Other one?  _ Purple motioned for the book. Kart stood back up, taking it out of Xu’s hands and placing it into Purple’s. It pointed a small finger to Albert’s name, Kart’s face turned bright red.

“Kart?” Gust called out to her.

_ He’s nice too. I like him. But this one feeds us yummy sandwiches.  _ Kart covered her face before signing again.

_ They are both very nice people. But unfortunately I can’t be with either right now.  _ Purple’s face suddenly had a deep frown.

_ No adoption? _ Its motions were hesitant as its small body shook.

_ Adoption?  _ She signed back. Instead of explaining, Purple covered its face, sniffling. 

“Oh, baby.” She picked the slurpee up, it immediately buried its face into her shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not mad at all. Just a little confused, okay?” She had a gentle smile on her face as it clutched onto her tightly. The other slurpees came out, sniffling and some covered their faces.

“Aw, all of you guys? I’m not mad. You’re okay.” They waddled over to her, holding onto her legs as she turned back to Xu and Gust.

“What did it say?” Gust held a confused look on his face as Kart explained,

“It seems that they saw a group of residents betting on who I would end up with. They just wanted to fit in, so they bet too.”

“Why is it crying?”

“I’m not one hundred percent on that yet.” She looked down to Blue who quickly signed,

_ We thought if you were with him, then you would adopt us. He’s nice to us. You’re nice to us. Make good sandwiches.  _ The other slurpees nodded, still hugging onto her legs.

“Oh.”

“What did they say?” Xu questioned.

“Uhhh…” Her voice cracked. “It’s a bit awkward for me to say.”

“Well say it anyways, I’m already losing my patience.” Gust harshly stated.

“They’re upset because… because they thought if I was with Dr. Xu, then I would adopt them. I think, because of the sandwiches Xu made and how nice he is to them, they like him. So I guess they wanted us to adopt them.” Gust’s eye twitched.

“I saw some of the slurpees’ names with Albert’s.”

“They think he’s nice, but he hasn’t made them sandwiches so it’s a little biased.” Gust snatched the book back, leaving the clinic as Kart called out to him. Some of the slurpees moved over to Xu, holding onto his legs. 

“We should stop him.” Kart mentioned. Xu didn’t say anything as a slurpee rested its chin on his knee, looking upward.

“See, they’re our babies.” Xu’s face turned red.

“Kart, I would rather have a normal baby. These guys are a handful.”

“So are normal babies! They’re babies. Also these little guys aren’t so bad. Look how cute they are, and they’re so helpful.” The smile on Kart’s face made his heart race. 

“I guess it wouldn’t be so bad.” Xu reached down, picking one up. All of the other slurpees put their attention on him as he picked up Green. It leaned its head against his chest. The other slurpees looking up at him in awe. 

_ I’m so tall.  _ Green told the others.

_ You look so tall. Is it comfortable?  _ Green nodded.

_ So comfortable.  _ Some of the slurpees moved over to Xu.

_ I wish to be tall too.  _

_ Pick me up! I wish for comfort too!  _ They began to jump up and down with their arms up.

“Uhh, Kart. I need help.” He had a distressed look on his face, Kart lightly laughing.

“Oh goodness. Looks like they’ve taken quite a liking to you.” 

_ Green, you’re being selfish. Share. _ They pointed to Green.

_ I like it up here. Bother Purple.  _ Some of the slurpees began to jump and pull at Kart’s legs.

“Oh crap.”

* * *

Gust marched down to his office, walking in to find Albert looking at paperwork.

“Gust, if you wanted to skip our lunch meeting, you could have informed me. I would have much rather gone up to Kart with a meal.”

“Look at this.” Gust pushed the book in front of him. Albert glanced over the page, returning to his own paperwork before grabbing the book.

“What is this? Why is my name on here?”

“The residents have decided to place bets on Kart’s relationship status.” Albert’s eyes fell on Xu’s, Arlo’s and Django’s names.

“Look at all the people betting on Xu.” He murmured. Gust watched his friend’s face fall at the sight of the single Portian who put money on him. 

“Look at all the people involved. The people who aren’t are a somewhat short list.” Albert frowned deeply. Gust shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m not exactly sure what we should do with this information, but I’m not exactly comfortable with them betting on this sort of thing. It’s rude.” Gust stated.

“I don’t know mate, this is a difficult thing to handle. People are going to bet on whatever they want. I’m not even sure if anyone could help us with this.” 

Gust gave an exasperated sigh, pressing the palm of his hand to his temple, closing his eyes as a headache began to form. 

“Does Kart know?” Albert’s quiet voice brought Gust’s attention back to him. 

“Yes. The slurpees told her after we found the book.” Albert nodded.

“Well then… we should go talk with her about what to do mate. Was she mad?”

“No, but that may have been for show for the slurpees. They were crying when I left.” Albert raised a brow, shaking his head as he followed Gust back to the clinic. 

Upon entering, they were greeted by a chaotic scene. Kart was still holding Purple, but now Xu was holding Blue as Green clung onto Arlo.

“Kart, I don’t understand what they want.” Arlo questioned in a distasteful tone.

“They want you to pick one of them up.” 

_ I have been dropped, make me tall again. _ Green pressed it’s head against Arlo’s shin.

_ You had your chance of being tall!  _ Red gently rubbed its face against Arlo’s other shin. Some of the slurpees turned their attention to the pair who had just entered. 

“I don’t think I want to pick them up.” 

“Oh, it’s not that bad.” The slurpees ran over to Gust and Albert, raising their arms above their head and jumping up and down. They gave each other an unsure look as Kart laughed.

“Aw, look! They like you.” Purple clung onto Kart, turning its head away.

“I’d prefer if they would just keep their distance from me.” Gust said in a harsh tone. Albert reached down, picking up Teal. 

“But I’m glad Captain Arlo is here. I think we should be addressing this book problem.” Teal leaned its head against Albert’s shoulder. 

“Book problem?” Arlo questioned as Teal’s eyes grew heavy.

_ Hey, don’t fall asleep! What’s it like up there?  _ The slurpees questioned. 

“People have been betting on your relationship statuses and that makes me uncomfortable.” Gust answered. Teal stopped moving, now deep asleep.

“Kart, this one suddenly got a little heavy.” Albert’s tone was distressed as Kart giggled.

“Oh, that one fell asleep.” The slurpees’ eyes got big, all starting to crowd and cling to Albert.

_ That comfy? Wish to try! _

_ Let me try! _

_ Up, up, up! _ Kart laughed as Albert became distraught. 

“I can’t focus on this conversation.” Gust raised his voice.

“I’m so used to this and I hate that fact.” Arlo mentioned. “But, I can’t exactly do anything about this book. People are going to do what they want for this sort of thing.” 

He took the book from Gust, his eyes narrowing the further down the page he got. 

“And I don’t like this, at all.” 

Gust grabbed one of the Slurpees, hoping to move it away from Albert, but it quickly turned around to face him and hold onto his wrists.

“Let go.” He commanded. 

Grey reached its arms out, hoping to get closer to him. Gust rolled his eyes, placing him back on the ground but unable to remove it completely as it held on tightly to him. Gust glared at it before giving in, holding it against him with a frown on his face. Grey immediately snuggled against him. 

“But like I said, there isn’t much I can do as a Civil Corps member.” 

“And as much as I’d like to do something about it, we need to focus on Ginger’s surgery.” Kart looked at Xu who nodded in agreeance.

“Have you decided when that will be?” Gust shifted Grey in his arms, it was uncomfortable as Grey clung to him awkwardly.

“Tomorrow.” Xu answered. “So starting tomorrow, no one can come into her room. Her system will be incredibly weak afterwards.” Albert’s arms began to ache as Teal began to gently snore. Arlo sighed as Green and the others continued to bother him. 

“Fine, fine. Since you want so much attention.” Arlo picked up Pink, whose face lit up. 

_ What’s it like? _

_ It’s amazing!  _

_ Really? _

_ No! He’s holding me wrong. _

_ We should show him how to hold us.  _

_ We can’t do it from up here. _

_ Bring him down here!  _ The Slurpees crowded Arlo again.

“Hey, Kart. What are they doing?” They began to apply pressure to his legs. Kart looked to Pink who signed

_ He’s holding me wrong. We’re going to teach him.  _

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Arlo, sit down.” 

“Huh?” Arlo looked at Kart before immediately being pushed to the floor. He fell with a thud, the slurpees immediately ganging up on him and jumping onto him. 

_ The jacket is comfortable but the tormentor is not. _

_ Maybe we can soften him up a bit.  _

_ Like a pillow? _

_ That’s what I was thinking!  _ Two of the slurpees began to poke Arlo.

“Kart!” Kart quickly placed Purple down as she clapped to get their attention.

“Alright, let’s not bully Arlo.” They all turned to her, quickly running back and holding her legs.

“Let’s deal with the book problem after the surgery.” Kart said, as Purple sat down to pout. She walked over to Albert as she spoke,

“At least then, after the surgery, I can pull away to deal with any social problems. Especially since Arlo can’t do anything about it.” 

Albert tried to hand Teal over to Kart only to find that Teal was gripping Albert’s shirt. Its face contorted as if unhappy to be woken up. As Kart moved away, its face relaxed, snuggling back into Albert’s shoulder.

Gust rolled his eyes as he tried to place Grey on the floor, only for it to shake its head vigorously, gripping his sleeves. The slurpees noticed the changes, moving in to hold on to the legs of Gust and Albert, and pouncing on Arlo again.

“What is up with you guys today?” She felt a pull on her jeans, looking down to find Purple, shyly looking up. Its hands moved upwards, motioning to be picked up. She raised a brow as she watched four slurpees force Albert to sit down.

“Kart, I have too many questions, and I demand an answer to all of them.” 

Gust barked as a slurpee climbed onto his back. Teal continued to lay on top of Albert quietly, the other slurpees beginning to climb on top of him. Arlo sighed, letting the slurpees poke and prod him as he gave a disinterested look to Xu who was simply holding Blue. Kart picked up Purple, asking,

“What are they doing?”

_ They wish for comfort. _

“Comfort?”

_ We live in meadows, grass and dirt soft enough to comfort when sad. No grass or dirt in here. _

“Ah that makes sense. But if Arlo isn’t comfortable enough, then why are you harassing him?” 

_ Make him comfy. _ Kart burst out laughing as Gust huffed as the slurpee on his back, climbed onto his shoulders, resting its head atop his. 

“Kart, did you get more? I swear there were only nine of them. It feels like there’s more.” Arlo gave an exasperated sigh as Kart fell silent.

“Maybe I needed to recruit more.” 

“The more you add, the harder they get to control.”

“You’re just jealous because you don’t have a cute little army.” 

She clicked on a small button, getting the attention of all of them but Teal who remained asleep against Albert. They moved over to her, looking up earnestly.

“Alright guys, let’s eat some dinner and get ready for tomorrow okay? You guys will have to listen to Phyllis and Arlo okay?” 

They all nodded, excitedly moving to the other room. She held onto Purple, turning to Albert.

“Let’s go put him down in the other room.” Xu and Gust placed the slurpees in their arms onto the floor, who then excitedly headed to the other room. 


	62. Helping Ginger Part 11: Two to Six Hours

Ginger laid on the cold, metallic surgical table, unconscious as Xu and Kart began to prepare their tools. Two slurpees stood outside of the door as Phyllis remained in the main room to attend to other patients who might come in. 

Arlo was stationed outside of the clinic, four slurpees wearing the Civil Corps jackets stood on either side of him. His face was beat red as the slurpees mimicked everything he did. 

When Remington passed him, the other member couldn’t help but laugh as when Arlo waved, the slurpees waved in the exact same motion and form. He stood up straight, had his hands behind his back, the slurpees were doing the same. 

They had jogged with him this morning too, wanting to fall in line with him, but only tripped over each other. Sam had to sit down from laughing too hard as Remington and Arlo untangled them. 

Carol and Mars had a laugh during their morning walk as the girls approached the slurpees. They kept neutral faces on, looking up to watch how Arlo reacted to everything they did. As he knelt down, letting them talk with a smile on his face, the slurpees listened intently, nodding as he did. 

Inside, Phyllis’ eyes stared longingly at the Operations door, frowning as a slurpee handed her a clipboard. Now she was stuck with them, and the two slurpees standing by the door, wearing Civil Corps jackets, kept trying to grab her attention; they waved once she did.

Inside the doors, Kart and Xu carefully went to work; ensuring her vitals remained consistent as they opened up her chest. Xu felt tense, slightly freezing up at the sight of blood as the scalpel ran down her chest. 

“I would have loved to have done a minimal invasive surgery, but we have to go full thoracotomy.” Xu raised a brow as Kart murmured,

“I knew I forgot something in the lecture.” 

His eyes returned to Kart’s hands. His heart caught in his throat as the scalpel disappeared, her hands grasping another tool that peeled back the layers of skin. He had been trying to mentally prepare himself for this; having been taken to the side and given immense detail as to how the procedure would go, but seeing it right in front of him was completely different. 

The sight of her ribs and right lung, not drawn in textbooks made his stomach churn. He shoved the nausea out of the way, replacing it with awe as it twitched and pulsed. It’s shape was nothing like he quite imagined it in person.

“See this here?” 

Her voice drew his attention to a particular area that she was circling in the air was a long sharp and pointed tool. 

“This is the area that we’re going to work in. We’re going to remove these two lobes-” the tool moved between two segmented areas. “-leaving this section on its own.”

“I thought we would be able to see the tumor.” Xu mentioned.

“Oh, we’re gonna. Hopefully you didn’t eat anything before this because you’re looking a little pale there.” Xu shifted.

“I’m fine. This is just very new to me. It feels very strange to see something that is supposed to be hidden, in clear view.” Kart returned her focus to Ginger.

“Well, let’s get to it.”

* * *

Gust and Gale stood outside of the clinic; Arlo and the slurpees with their arms crossed keeping the pair where they were. 

“Is it possible to get an update?” Gale asked.

“Unfortunately not. I haven’t heard anything myself. No one comes in and no one goes out unless it’s an emergency.” 

“Can’t we just sit in there… quietly?” Gale gave a shy smile as Arlo shook his head. The slurpees mimicked him.

“Nope. Sorry boss.” Arlo kept a straight face, the slurpees puffing out their chests. “You need to wait just like everyone else.” He raised a brow as Gust crossed his arms, slightly pouting as Gale sadly nodded.

“You’ll be the first we inform, when Kart and Dr. Xu complete surgery.”

* * *

“Dr Xu, here are the lobes are going to remove. Get the container ready.” 

He took a step to the right, grasping onto a container. His hands slightly shook as he held it over the other half of Ginger’s body. 

“Watch my hands and how I’m removing these.” He nodded, eyes blurring for a mirror second as Kart’s hands carefully made their way back down.

* * *

Sonia, Antoine and Emily sat in the Round Table, patiently waiting for news about Ginger’s surgery. Emily’s eyes had focused onto the table, darting every so often to look up at Antoine and Sonia who merely looked away from each other. 

She shifted nervously as one of them would clear their throats almost as if ready to start a conversation. She had watched Antoine argue and then shun Sonia, neither having spoken to each other for almost the last two months. They both took turns ranting to her, going into heavy detail of their feelings, but ignored her at the suggestion of speaking to one another about the issue.

“I’m not going to talk to someone who stalks and lies about having an illness to the one that they’re interested in.” Sonia has spat.

“I refuse to talk to someone who clearly can’t take no for an answer. She’s pushy, bossy, rude and I don’t want to associate with someone who physically assaults others because they can’t get their way. I know she and Kart don’t talk, but I think it should have been an unspoken rule not to speak to Lee about what we heard. Or anyone for that matter.” 

Emily kept silent, feeling torn between the two as she wished Phyllis would help solve the problem, although maybe that wouldn’t help anyways. Antoine’s voice brought her back to reality.

“Emily, I’m going to go and order something from Django, do you want something?” He smiled gently, Emily returning the gesture as she shook her head. He stood up, making his way to the counter while Sonia rolled her eyes. When he returned with black forest cake, Sonia gave a quick huff.

“I’m surprised you’re eating sweets. Thought you’d be looking out for your figure.”

“I’d look out for it more if a little lady wasn’t stressing me out daily.”

“Oh I’m stressing you out? Should have just said so, I would have sat at a different table rather than watch you gorge yourself with sweets.” Antoine took a bite of cake, furrowing his brows.

“Don’t flatter yourself, you’re the least of my worries. It’s Kart. While I haven’t seen her lately, the other workshop owners have started causing problems again. Remington and Sam have to make frequent trips to Kart’s home because they keep vandalizing it.” Sonia puffed out her cheeks.

“How is Kart the one stressing you out? If the other workshop owners are the ones causing problems, should it be the workshop owners?” Emily questioned.

“Well like I said, Remington and Sam have been acting on it. So has Kart. As Higgins was completing that commission for her, she went and did what she called a ‘return to sender.’ They knocked over a furnace, she went and hid the furnaces. We still haven’t found three out of the ten. We have no idea where they are. They stole an entire chest's worth of stuff, like it was full. She didn’t take too well to that either.” 

Emily’s eyes were wide with interest as Antoine continued, 

“She went and completely reorganized all of their chests, including swapping some of them out with one anothers. The recent one, right before the surgery, they had gone and taken all of her wood. All of it. Part of it from the assembly station and everything that she had in her chests. Oh and the chaos she caused for that. She asked Dawa and Aadit for help as she said, and I quote, ‘I think Sweet and the others are having a problem with getting wood. I’d like to make sure they have enough wood.’” Emily covered her mouth in shock.

“I don’t know how, but she convinced them to help her put an entire tree and get it stuck in the doors. I-I don’t know how. I’m not sure why they would readily agree to do it, but they shoved the entire trunk of the tree through the door and left it there. I heard from Sam when they tried to return the wood, she refused and said ‘you clearly need it since you’re stealing from me. So keep it.’ Commerce Guild suspend their licenses for now until after Kart is done with everything. I have no idea where it’s going after that but I’m positive Kart is going to get a talking to as well.”

“Why would she when they’re the ones causing the problems?” Sonia asked. 

“Because the tree trunks are still stuck in the doors.” Django burst out laughing, placing glasses of water for Emily and Sonia before walking back to the counter. 

“No! Don’t laugh! If she hears that you laughed, you’ll just encourage her!” Antoine called out distressed. Django laughed harder, hiding his face by turning his back to them as Albert, Gust, Mint and Gale walked in. Sonia raised a brow, speaking in a low tone.

“He only laughs at gossip if it deals with her. So much for being a professional.” Emily covered her mouth to stop a laugh.

“Emily, what did I say? You can’t laugh. She’s your neighbor. Kart finds out and she'll ask you to borrow your chickens or McDonald’s cows.” 

Emily started to giggle. 

“Who knows what sinister plans she has for the others with those animals.” Emily covered her mouth, shaking with laughter. 

Albert and Gust raised a brow as Antoine attempted to convince Emily to stop laughing in vain. Sonia smirked, but her eyes falling on Albert forced her to turn away. Antoine and Emily shifted nervously, the other group moving behind Sonia to the far back corner of the room.

“Sonia, I think you should talk to Dr. Xu or Kart about what’s going on.” Antoine’s voice brought her attention to him, wide eyes and confused. 

“I’m not exactly sure what’s wrong, but after… after that doll thing, you haven’t really been the same. I think you should talk to someone about it. I’m worried about you.” Sonia paused, her eyes looking to Emily who shared a look of concern with Antoine. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m perfectly fine. It’s just all of these recent events and feelings has me going in circles. But I’m fine. Really.” Emily frowned.

“You don’t believe me?” Sonia questioned.

“Well, since… you know… you’ve been avoiding certain people more. You’ve been a bit more clumsy at work. When’s the last time you slept in your room?” Antoine asked.

She furrowed her brows at the question as Emily jumped in.

“I don’t mind you staying over but the last time we came to get clothes, you were visibly scared to be in your apartment. You’ve been living there for years and after what happened, you’ve refused to even enter. Sonia, we’re very worried about you.” Sonia’s expression changed to hurt as Antoine added,

“Remember when we wanted to go out for dinner the other night, you refused. You’ve been refusing to take any night shifts. You didn’t participate in the Day of Memories. I know for a fact that before everything you were going every single year. Every single year. Now every time you look outside when it’s dark, it seems like you have the same fearful expression on your face that you did when Phyllis and I found you. Sonia-”

“I have to go back to work.” Sonia’s voice was harsh as she stood up, walking back towards the kitchen as Django’s eyes followed from Albert’s table. 

He made his way over, watching the dejected faces of Antoine and Emily as he disappeared into the kitchen. She was working in the far off corner, washing dishes when he entered. Approaching her carefully, he spoke softly,

“Sonia.” She jumped, turning around wide eyed to see the knight moving towards her.

“Sorry, I know I take longer breaks than what I should, but I’ll get right to work. No distractions.” A false smile painted on her face as she helped up a sponge and a dirty plate. She turned to go back to work, scrubbing the plate roughly as Django began to talk again.

“Sonia, I think you should go talk to one of the doctors.” 

Sonia’s movements came to halt. 

“I’ve noticed a lot about you has changed. I didn’t mind the breaks because you were working late into the evening, mornings even. Then you were back here, bright and early for work. You’re one of the hardest workers that I know. There are some problems here and there; getting distracted at work, flirting with customers, arguing with me over dishes- anyways, the point is, is all of those things I can forgive. Every single one of them.” Sonia’s shoulders slightly trembled. 

“What I can’t forgive is that you won’t get help when you truly need it. I know you dislike Kart right now, but you need to push your jealousy aside and talk to her. Talk to her about what happened in your apartment; ask for ways on how to feel better after a traumatic experience. I’m extremely worried for you. And even if you don’t want to talk to Kart, at least talk to Dr. Xu who can ask for help from her. I want you to be comfortable here at the restaurant at night… in Portia.”

“Did you get help? For what happened to you?” Django came to a grinding halt. 

“No. But I’m going to. She’s just been busy.” 

“See, you’ve been avoiding it too.” She placed the dishes into the sink, taking a step back before wiping her hands on her apron. Django paused, thinking as Sonia was about to step away.

“Then let’s go together.” 

Sonia stopped mid-step. Django rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“You’re right that I have been avoiding it. I’ve been terrified to talk about it since Kart said sometimes it’s best to let terrible things lie. But I can’t stop thinking about all of it. I’m positive if we’re there together, then we can support one another in getting to talk about it. And if you don’t want me physically there, I’m sure Emily or Antoine will be more than happy to be there.”

“I don’t think Antoine-”

“He will. He cares about you. Even if you haven’t said the best things to one another, he cares about you. He knows something is going on and you’ve been having a hard time. I know you might feel attacked, but we’re only saying these things to help you. I don’t want you to be scared at night because of what happened. And I also know the reason why you’ve run back to Albert. You overheard them, didn’t you? Xu and Arlo?” 

She nodded hesitantly. Django looked down, somewhat embarrassed, clenching his fists.

“I won’t lie, I felt an overwhelming amount of jealousy. Even after hearing about Albert’s confession and what happened after you kissed him; I tried so hard to stay calm but there was a piece of me that wanted to say something. I understand why you acted the way you did, but jealousy is twisted. It’s a disgusting feeling that warps our minds and hearts; it’s something we should try to fight as it turns us into people that others do not recognize. That we don’t recognize.”

He gave a heavy sigh.

“It’s all the more reason to get this weight off our chests, get advice and help on how to handle what’s happened. I’m positive these feelings will go away once we talk to someone who can help.” Sonia clutched at the bottom of her apron, trembling slightly as she clenched her jaw.

“What if she can’t help? What if she refuses to help because it’s me? I slapped Albert and I was saying such terrible things about her. I’m just as bad as Linda.” 

“No, you’re not. Linda has been given many chances to redeem herself, to change, but has thrown every opportunity into the dirt. Linda is also going through some things and if she asked, I’m sure Kart would do her best to. But you’re not like Linda. You’ve gone through something horrific and you don’t know how to handle it. You’re only becoming like Linda when you stop listening to people that you need help. That you need to talk to someone.” 

Sonia shamefully looked down at the floor. 

“I told Linda many times that maybe she should talk to Dr. Xu about how she felt and everything that had happened but she refused. She never sought help for what happened to her, and that’s what will make you the same. If you continue to hurt those around you, then you’re on the right path to becoming a vindictive and judgemental person. You’re my employee but I’d like to think that we’re also friends. I don’t want to see you suffer anymore than what you already have. You were there for Phyllis when she wasn’t allowed into the surgery, for Emily when Sophie forgot an important memory and when Antoine got yelled at by all of those workshop owners. You were there for me when I couldn’t handle a lot of things before Kart was here; let us be there for you.” 

Sonia’s eyes began to well up, swiftly covering her face as Django patted her shoulder. She gave a silent nod as Django gently smiled down at her.

* * *

Xu and Kart covered Ginger’s chest, checking her vitals one more time before looking at each.

“Well… now we just have to wait and see.” Kart stated quietly.

“What are we waiting for?”

“If she’ll go into remission; if there are any complications whatsoever. You know as well as I do, that we still can’t promise anything. We could lose her to different things so we need to be proactive. Remember, after she is out of here, you are back to being her primary doctor. Our main focus will be on her lungs, and any other areas the cancer could have spread. Her other lobe, heart, brain, everything needs to be watched. I’ll be here to help but I can’t do too much if she’s going to be staying with me. Next is going to talk to Sonia. I need to make sure that she’s still cool with having Ginger stay with her- I want to make sure she’s all prepared and what not.” 

Xu quietly nodded, allowing Kart mumble and drone her to-do list. 

“Anyways, anyways-” 

She spoke in a louder voice, 

“The next step is to observe Ginger for the next couple months together. We’ll have to do x-rays and all that fun jazz. Any questions?” She glanced over to Xu who merely shook his head.

“Then I guess we’re done here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I DID IT. All of the changes!


End file.
